HIPERGUERRA
by T-50000
Summary: la guerra... todo empezó sin que nadie pudiera imaginar en lo que se convertiría ella... en lo que iba a ser, la historia que se escribió al inicio nunca fue "mía", pero necesitaba un final y dije, "que tal si?", las palabras que lo iniciaron todo... que inician cada una de las infinitas historias en este lugar, "si los ayudo", "si pasa esto"... pero mi guerra... no es por ayudar
1. Chapter 1

…Pero tiene que haber un principio y un final… principio? El mío… el de mi historia para todo el que quiera verla… el final?... es más complicado… hace mucho tiempo alguien escribió una historia que me impacto, que me sorprendió… porque en esa historia todo por lo que quieren a este universo… a este mundo y a estos… ponys… es roto… puede que no sea la mejor, puede que haya muchas otras más completas y demás… pero si quieren entender de donde sale todo esto originalmente, viene de la historia mlp: la caída del crepúsculo y su continuación… ambas escritas por el Sr. Talos X en la página Fanfiction… nunca le dio un final a su historia… alguna vez les paso que leen algo y se encuentran con lo peor que puede pasar?... que no tenga un final, por A o por B, esta no tiene un final, y sin importar si consideran la historia buena o mala, es necesario un final… pero se dejó de hacer… nunca supe porque, aun así… tanto quería este final… tanto deseaba… tanta ira tenia a lo que se había hecho… que pense en el… como nuestro "salvador"… pero sin importarme las ideas ficticias de como son los héroes… hasta cierto punto…

#############################################################

Dónde estamos?

**#############################################################**

**Accediendo a registro de archivo…**

…

…

…

**Acceso concedido… **

**¿?-Nunca creí que sobreviviría, no se supone que lo hiciera, no se suponía que tendría que salir de ese lugar… pero ante todo, lo logro...**

**¿?- no, no tenía que lograrlo… pero así actúa el… "azar"… ese molesto algoritmo siempre está interfiriendo, no importa que tanto lo calculemos, siempre puede salir algo mal…**

**¿?- si… requiero un resumen y el informe completo de cómo se "llego a esto"… esta… situación y variables son controlables y aun así siguen saliendo mal…**

**¿?- el algoritmo principal dictaba su muerte… y como siempre, tenía razón, murió… pero en un 0,7% de probabilidad de que no lo hiciera, este prevaleció… él sujeto siguió… y va a seguir… no parece importarle nada más…**

**¿?- mmm… la neurona 222-839-233 indica que podría ser más factible dárselo en su informe…**

**¿?- no… el registro indica que empeoraría muchas situaciones en varios mundos… hay que seguir manteniéndolo… **

**¿?- hasta que el coste sea superior al beneficio… **

**¿?- así funciona el sistema… así tenemos que funcionar… cumpla su orden... elimínelo siguiendo los protocolos de conexión establecidos…**

**¿?- … ya lo enviamos a un lugar del que se suponía no tenía que volver… la energía, la… disformidad estaba corrupta, Ca#t!ca… a un nivel que no era posible escapar por medios que el utilizaba convencionalmente…**

**¿?- en pocos años humanos de la dimensión -163,82769… – 23,11… i- él se ha convertido en un problema… sabe demasiado… sus conocimientos pueden alterar demasiado un sector que se ampliara hasta el aproximado "1/0"…**

**¿?- … siempre se intentó aumentar su estado de conflicto… mandándolo constantemente a situaciones de mayor dificultad… aún estamos repasando las situaciones, pero hasta ahora, aunque su retención ha sido negativa, las dimensiones afectadas se estabilizaron**

**¿?- sin seguir los protocolos de contención, el sistema no acepta esto… hay que eliminarlo…**

**¿?- la jurisprudencia de la situación ahora pasara a control de la "neurona de control puntual" N° ##############... conténgalo, neutralice y prosiga con la siguiente petición… esta ya ha durado demasiado…**

**{- -} Neurona de Control Puntual N° ############## confirmo la jurisprudencia, según los datos entregados en el informe, podría haber algo que lo afecte… si se envía a donde no tenga… o quiera pelear… podría ser suficiente… desencadenando factores neurológicos consistentes con los algoritmos mentales 7789 y 66341 en él, se detendrá…**

**¿?-… prosiga… aviso… durante un factor de tiempo el no estará disponible para su intervención… asegure de controlar bien las variables de cada dimensión para ajustarse a él…**

**############################ARCHIVO ELIMINADO###############**

**############################NO HA VISTO NADA################**

GUERRA -Capitulo 1: Inicio

Cargando…/

¿?- bien, me parece que ahora ya está encendido –cara de no saber-… ya está encendido?

¿?- si señor… sistemas encendidos y configurados según disposiciones…. Ya estamos gravando

¿?- bien…. Espero que no se apague de repente como la última ves… "no"?

¿?- el que me haga calcular el polinomio de Taylor de grado 2000 para comprobar la variación de un universo a otro sobre calienta los circuitos de cualquier máquina, señor…

¿?- perdón por intentar volver a casa Tex!, creí que te construí para eso, calculadora de medio bit!…. Además, te dije que pusieras el enfriarte adicional en el CPU principal¡

Tex- señor,…. Por 114 ves… le recuerdo que mi nombre no es "tex" es T3Ex… segundo, que me lo dijo mientras me ordenaba iniciar los cálculos dejándome solo 2.314523 segundos para actuar, así que empiece a gravar como lo indica mi programa de ayuda sicológica básica mientras estamos de viaje… ya que no tiene otra cosa que hacer…

¿?- aaahhhh -suspiro- ok… pero de nuevo, porque?

Tex- desde nuestra última… "aventura", me di cuenta de que la necesita, además de que se activó dicha secuencia por los comportamientos presentados y los cambios que esta tuvo sobre usted… Ahora, diga su nombre y los sucesos a partir de nuestra llegada a ese mundo…

¿?- aaaaaahhhh –suspiro- bien! Preferiría arráncame la caja de vos… pero no creo que sirva, lo primero mi nombre y quién soy? –tex emite un pitido de "si"-… para que las futuras generaciones recuerden quien es SU LÍDER Y PERFECTO DICTADOR!… verdad?

Tex-….

¿?- bueno, mi nombre es Matías, mi apellido no lo voy a decir por rezones de seguridad, además de que no creo que haga mucha diferencia… digo, dadas las infinitas dimensiones, puede haber más de 1 Matías… que seguía? A si, y soy un humano…. –pensando- Bueno... no muy "humano"… ok… 20/80%... –tex observa esperando la verdad- OK! Por el dios cristiano en el que creen!… en realidad solo mi cerebro y órganos son humanos, mi cuerpo es una combinación de máquina y millones de nano maquinas, "células" hechas con máquinas del tamaño nano, construido para mantenerme vivo con una estructura exterior compuesta de nano-máquinas que me permiten imitar la piel, calor, tacto y demás cosas humanas…. Y por dentro soy un T-800 con órganos y un cerebro tras varias capas de bolsas aislantes y estructuras metálicas… el cuerpo lo hice yo, y como me gustó mucho el T-800, la verdad es que lo decidí al instante… y con la estructura exterior de un T-1000 de "Terminador"… para que se den una idea… y si… me gusta esa película… CONTENTOS?...

-Mido 1.90 m de alto, cuando era humano pesaba 130 kg (hacia gimnasio… y a lo mejor se me pasaban las tortas fritas) y mi cara… bueno… no se… nunca me gusto… alto y todo siempre me vi medio nerd con las gafas que usaba… y gracias a la insistencia de mi madre, me cortaba el pelo corto… pero sino también era un desastre en eso… La única diferencia es que ahora peso media tonelada, pero por fuera las nano maquinas imitan mi… "viejo yo"… está bien decir viejo yo?... como que es lo mismo… va… aunque nunca me cambie nada… digo, las nano maquinas imitan la misma ropa que usaba en esa época, los jeans, la remera negra y mi campera para invierno con patrón militar… como me gustaba esa campera… una segunda piel… y mis botas

Tex, para que conozcan con que hablo, es una inteligencia artificial que proviene… bueno, su origen es más humilde… mucho más humilde, pero se los digo después, solo tienen que saber que es una inteligencia que "rediseñe" metiéndole algoritmos y programas hasta el cansancio para que "imitara a una persona"…. El problema es que ahora parece imitar siempre a un inglés por la forma de hablar

Tex- señooorr….

Matías- ves… a eso mismo me refiero… en que estaba?

Soy de la tierra… de cual "número" de dimensión no sé, porque resulta que existen muchas tierras en la "existencia" y no puedo encontrar de la que vengo, aunque la extraño, luego de 10 años vagando por múltiples dimensiones aleatorias en búsqueda de mi hogar la verdad es que a uno le agarra nostalgia, tristeza, LOCURA!…. Hambre! jajajajaja… no sirvo para la seriedad y me gusta el humor de muchos tipos… en especial el NEEEEEGGGGRRRROOOO… tex, podes borrar eso ultimo?... no?, mierda….

Seguro se preguntan cómo termine dando vueltas por el "multiverso" (cosa con muchos universos) y varias de sus dimensiones (dichos universos); bueno es bastante simple: un día me desperté en mi casa, desayune, me fui a la casa del dolor conocida como la facultad de ingeniería y mientras esperaba el colectivo… un portal se abrió a mis pies llevando a una dimensión aleatoria… si… lo se… no creo que fuera muy poético… ni tampoco lógico en retrospectiva, y nunca supe por qué… Pero bueno, tampoco creo que todo pase como en las películas, como que un ángel del súper futuro venga a decirme que soy la última esperanza conocida y bla bla bla… siento que en muchos universos eso se cumple, pero no sé porque ni que carajos les pasa, como sea… termine en un dimensión similar a Star Wars, solo que unos 200 años antes del quilombo de Luke y la fuerza y su VIEJA¡… quizá… ni siquiera me acuerdo como eran los tiempos en la serie

Tex- señor, le recuerdo que el significado de esa expresión varia de cultura a cultura entre cada civilización, con lo que puede que no se comprenda que "tu vieja" sea un insulto directo a la madre del que la capte….

Matías-….

Tex-….

Matías-….

Tex-….

Matías-…. TU HERMANA¡

Tex- uuugggg…. continúe….

Matías- antes de ser interrumpido por mi esclavo…

Tex- sabe que puedo desconectar los soportes vitales… y que usted necesita respirar verdad?

Matías, dudando-… eeee… carajo… digo, "mi buen amigo tex con quien comparto un mutuo respeto… asi?! Aaaahhhh… como les contaba que llegue a una dimensión similar a star wars, ahí, de pura "casualidad" (casi puedo escuchar al universo reírse de mi) me ayudo el maestro Yoda…. Si, el grembling verde de 1000 años; para dejarlo para otro día, me ayudo como pudo, pero como no tengo "la fuerza" (no, no la masa por la derivada de la velocidad) me dedique a adquirir conocimientos sobre su avanzada tecnología por un camino un poco más "rápido"… Insertando en mi cerebro varios microchips que aumentaron mi IQ a casi 300… lo que casi me funde la ovulo derecho y me dejo, según los auto médico, varias se-se-se-se-se-se-secuelas; lo cierto es que la torta se hace rompiendo huevos… principalmente los míos… el universo y su puta constante de terminar por caer en algún quilombo ajeno! CARAJO! Como si uno no tuviera cosas que hacer!

Tex, interrumpiendo- señor, concéntrese… en este tiempo hemos visitado muchos mundos… que puede decir de eso?

Matías- basura insignificante ante mi gloria… cada uno de ellos…

Tex-… señor… por favor…

Matías- bien! –desanimado- paso tanto tiempo… tantas guerras, en tantos mundos… por las causas que sean o los ideales por los que se pelea… la guerra para mí nunca acaba, siempre que llego a una dimensión, caigo en una guerra pos-apocalíptica de proporciones bíblicas, algo que se me está haciendo irritante…. y rutinario.

En el apocalíptico milenio 40, a la luz del dios-emperador de la humanidad… en una ciudad de New York atacada por dirigibles rusos…. En luchas por el poder en mundos cuya tecnología más avanzada era la del vapor… en ciudades sumergidas en el océano… donde ni reyes ni dioses… solo hombres –quedándose unos segundos sin decir nada- párese que voy a saltar hasta el final de los tiempos, peleando con todo lo que se me cruce, hasta encontrar mi mundo…

Tex- señor… se encuentra bien? Sus signos mentales cambiaron drásticamente…. Desea parar?

Matías- no Tex, en parte quiero contar mis vivencias durante estos años, la muerte en escalas masivas te deja cosas que pensar…. Y quiero compartirlas… en que iba? A si…. Tristeza… tristeza… y mas tristeza… la verdad la nostalgia no me gusta, y si me pusiera mal por cada cosa que me encuentro sería un loco de mierda digno de un psiquiátrico de película de terror no?… no Tex?…. Tex?….. ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?¡

Tex- sin comentarios….

Matías- Ahora quiero contarles mi última experiencia principalmente porque tex no me deja de otra… como te odio

Tex- continúe

Matías- aaaahhhh…. EN EL SÚPER FUTURO POS APOCALÍPTICO DEL MILENIO 30 BILLONES, SÚPER BOMBAS NUCLEA…

Tex, cansándose- seeeeñooorr…. En serio…

Matías- ya que…. "HACE MUCHO TIEMPO EN UNA ECUESTRIA MUY LEJANA….. (Cercana a TU HERMAN…. Ejem)"

-Era una mañana agradable, el viento soplaba, el sol calentaba a 40° (alto calor) la atmósfera de un planeta en el cual habitaban unos ponys que podían hablar, hacer magia y ser insignificantemente amigos… si… creo que se dieron cuenta del alto verso guitarrero que les estoy diciendo…. Quizá exista un lugar así, en alguna dimensión paralela, pero yo no llegue a un lugar así, les voy a contar de como llegue a una Ecuestria sumida en una dictadura…. Impuesta por la que en otras disensiones debería de ser la "heroína de la amistad", pero que en este lugar era la emperatriz, quien había asesinado a sangre fría a todo el que se le opuso, a todos los que algunas ves la consideraron una amiga… aun puedo verlo… sus memorias impresas en mi mente… aun puedo sentir lo que hizo… -la habitación se sacude- para mi… en ese momento… era la hora de matar y ver morir… por todo lo que eran… por todo lo que son… y por todo lo que pudieron ser

Tex- señor… la nave no aguanta tanta energía psíquica de su parte… cálmese y continúe

Matías- si… si… que mal psíquico que soy, eh?... nunca aprendí a calmarme… uff…

Empecemos por el principio del comienzo… quieren?; mi nave, que tenía por razones constructivas y según tex porque "a usted le salía de los huevos" la forma de una bala 9mm… violento? Yo? Ja… jajaja… AAAAJAJAJAJA… no saben lo que les espera; salían de un portal que conducía a la disformidad a un 98% de la velocidad de la luz…. Debido a mis malos cálculos, entramos en la atmósfera del planeta que marque como destino para la nave, tan rápido que obviamente esta se empezó a romperse… poco, ya que esto pasaba más seguido de lo que creerían, y por lo tanto tiendo a construirla los más resistente posible…. Para soportar mi estupidez…. Así que caí tratando de dirigirla lo más cerca posible de una zona deshabitada para no llamar la atención de lo que sea que estuviera en las ciudades que veía a mi izquierda por la ventanilla… (y a su derecha verán que el suelo se nos acerca rápidamente, por favor…. Pongan sus asientos en posición vertical y comiencen a rezar)…. La cual… tenía una estatua de la cabeza de un caballo gigante en uno de sus edificios?….(Inútiles sociedades alternas que adoran inútiles dioses caballos)… mientras pensaba eso ultimo empecé a tocar el suelo tan ligeramente como un choque de dos camiones de 400 toneladas, algo que me rayo la pintura de la nave; esta iba desapareciendo mientras golpeaba contra el suelo y cuando finalmente dio contra una piedra lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el golpe, yo Salí disparado a través de la ventana delantera; Luego de unos instante de saborear los minerales de la tierra que tenía incrustados en la cara, me dispuse a tomarme la situación con calma…

############adaptando datos para mejor comprensión##########

############-informacion-##########

Matías- PUAAGHHHH¡… AAAAA!… como arde la coonnnch$"! de tu VIE!"$"! Y PORQUE SIGUE ACTIVO MI SIMULADOR DE DOLOR?¡…. Aggg… y porque me duele la espalda?…(sistema informa de múltiples desenganches en la columna) ha… que bien, la tengo rota en 3 secciones! Inútil –CRACK de reacomodar-…. Mierda –crack-… no resiste un simple choque de –crack- AAAAAAAaaaaaa!oooooseeee… aaahhhh mejor… aaahhhh aaahhhh ya aaaahhhh ya…. a ver –parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo- La nave queda echa parte de la tierra junto con algunas de mis cosas… excepto esto! –encontrando la caja negra de la nave- el KIT de aterrizaje forzoso, espero que el golpe no dañe la memoria de Tex…. No quiero explicarle quien soy, por 3 vez… mi pistola de plasma "infinito" WAR K40, listo… cargadores para la pistola de plasma que se sobre calientan y que duran 500 años listo… nano-maquinas multiusos 2 kg?, listo… dolor en los huevos? -remplazaos cibernéticos- siempre, ahora… on toy? –que donde esta-…. Mmmmmm campo… bosque…. Bosque talado….. ciudad con enormes fábricas y cabeza de caballopero que carajos?... como sea…

-Debido a los materiales de los cuales esta echa la nave, estos de nano-degradan (máquinas de tamaño más grande que una célula separan los componentes y luego mueren) rápidamente para no dejar rastros en caso de que esta sea destruida, cosa que sirve de mucho al viajar por dimensiones con tecnologías dudosas (no quiero dejarle a los rusos la tecnología de transportación de materia por error…. A ver si imponen un imperio comunista interdimensional antes que yo!); camine hacia una colina fuera de la zona de caída y vi la ciudad… cosa rara, porque le tienen tantas ganas a los caballos?… a saber que idiota especie de insignificante existencia vive ahí; en ese momento, un carreta con una especie de motor que no necesita de caballos paso por un camino debajo de la colina de donde estaba…. en la cual iban montados unos caballos como sus choferes (¿ironía o estupidez?) la carreta hacia un ruido infernal como si fuera el primer vehículo desarrollado por esta civilización…. Unos muy extraños caballos, que parecían hechos de vidrio con armaduras negras, lo pilotaban, 2 en la parte superior, 9 en formación de cuadrado caminando atrás del carro…. El cual llevaba prisioneros, también caballos pero estos parecían más…. Normales? Que ojotes que tenían estos bichos…. Obviamente, por mi sentido superior de bondad, decidí que supieran quien era su nuevo dictador!... o tal vez funcione otro acercamiento?... naaaa…-

-Ok no era por un sentido de bondad, verán, tengo habilidades psíquicas, puedo sentir la presencia de seres consientes a mi alrededor, leer mentes (pero tengo que tocarles la cabeza…. No NO "ESA" CABEZA….) Porque necesito estar cerca para que mi mente penetre hasta el fondo (eso no se escucha bien no importa como lo digas) del consiente y el subconsciente del sujeto, y puedo evitar que objetos materiales se me acerquen o atraerlos… sé que párese una información importante y que debería haberla dicho en un principio…. Pero es algo común tener poderes cuando andas dando vueltas por dimensiones y tenes un IQ de 300…. ósea…. Obvio; además en los microchips implantadnos en mi mente tengo los planos de las maquinas que usualmente construyo cuando voy de un planeta a otro, entre otras cosas fabricas automáticas, robots, nano-máquinas de múltiples usos, etc. Si, lo se… soy DIOS!... o qué? Se pensaban que mi historia empezaría con "no tengo nada, pero ganare habilidades y amigos mientras avance y crea en mi"?... de dónde sacan esas cosas?; no sé si decirle poderes o efectos segundarios, resulta que el humano solo usa el 10% del cerebro… yo uso el 27% más o menos… con lo cual la energía que producen mis neuronas es varias veces más que la de una persona normal… en resumen… no voy por ahí como un retrasado mental sin poder defenderme-

-en que estaba? A si… decidí ir a sacarles algo de información a los guardias, porque por sus caras supuse que si les preguntaba donde me encontraba, me insertarían alto palo por EL CENTRO DEL#")$; decidí acercarme por detrás de la patrulla y antes de atacarlos, los seguí un momento sin que se dieran cuenta caminando detrás suyo para verlos más de cerca; eran efectivamente caballos, pequeños… ponis tal vez?, no me llegaban a los hombros y parecían "normales", hasta que me percaté de que 3 de ellos tenían alas y 3 más tenían cuerno (que extraño que obra la evolución en este mundo)-

Matías- (ay! Al carajo… veamos que tal obra esa "diplomacia" de la que tex tanto habla… de cualquier forma, una cosa tan insignificante no podría dar muchos problemas… no?) eeee…. Hola?

Guardia Dark cristal- aléjate, no recogemos pordioser…. QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA?¡ -Volteando rápidamente-

Matías- ok…. La reacción me la esperaba (punto 1: no conocen a los humanos ni similares, 2:… son insignificantes…)… me pueden decir eeee…. ¿dónde es que estoy? Y ¿quiénes o que son?

Guardia 2- ATENCIÓN, POSICIONES DE DEFENSA… -rodean a Matías-… EN EL NOMBRE DE LA EMPERATRIZ QUEDAS ARRESTADO MONO SIN PELO¡

Matías- me párese que la diplomacia sin plomo -plasma en este caso- no funciona

-sacando la pistola y apuntándole al primer guardia, esto dio como resultado que se pongan a bailar… digo, a defender la posición… solo me van a apuntar con sus espadas y lanzas?.. y algunos ni siquiera tienen armas! Pero qué carajo de mundo es este?... donde están sus armas? Donde están las armas de fuego que tanto adoro!-

Guardia 4- pero que es esta cosa? Y QUE TIENE EN LA PATA?¡…

Matías, aun apuntándole al guardia- un caramelo masticable, queres ver que barra de chocolate rellena tengo entre las piernas?... vamos de nuevo…. ¿dónde estoy Y quiénes son?!...mmmm… como era?... "porfa-vor"?

-los que se encontraban en el carro bajaron, uno parecía un poco más importante por la escoba romana que tenía en el casco sobre su cabeza y la capa en su espalda-

Oficial, acercándose entre sus hombres- no sé quién o que seas, pero no tenemos por qué contestarte nada, ahora vas a venir con nosotros mono, o te llevaremos en pedazos ante la emperatriz.

Matías- (este saco premio)…. Decime… la patada que me estas pidiendo a gritos… la querés normal, mediana, grande?...

Oficial- o bueno... por lo menos veremos como son tus órganos… ATAQUEN¡

\- 2 de los guardias que tenía al lado se me tiraron encima… o eso intentaron porque en cuanto me patearon no me caí como ellos esperaban, y poniendo una cara de desconcierto, los vi con bastante molestia para hacerles entender en la que se metieron; disidí que el único que tendría información concreta e "importante" seria el oficial, el resto eran los típicos idiotas con complejo de stromtrooper; les dispare a los 2 ponys "normales" que me habían pateado, desintegrándolos en algo menos que el polvo en un instantáneamente-

(=/$(¡/"$)(/"!=)($/!)(/%)(

)/(%=)=)#"%=)")($)(#"($)=)#"($(#")($) $(/!"$(/"!$"!(/$=)( accediendo a registro de informacion-

)($=)"!($)("!($)"!($?"!)$"!?)= -informe:

Arma plasma WAR K40:

Imitando a una de las armas más conocidas del milenio 40, el arma de plasma es una maravilla de la ingeniería, la que uso es una versión que modifique, una batería de plasma (liquido en estado plasma a altísima temperatura) da energía a los sistemas del arma, que funcionan como un disparador de este plasma; todo esto quiere decir que estoy disparando un chorro, una gota no más grande que la punta de tu pulgar a muchísima velocidad y temperatura, cuanta? Unos 3000 grados centígrados… lo cual empieza a descender en cuanto sale del cañón… pero imagínate que algo a esa temperatura siquiera pase a centímetros de tu cara… simplemente evapora en un instante cualquier liquido en un material orgánico y funde o debilita cualquier metal… el disparo no te "atraviesa"… borra todo de vos

(=($!)"($=!/%((=#$(¡=/$

)($="!)(=)!)(/%)#"=$)"#

G. Dark Cristal 5- pero que RAYOS ACABA DE PASAR?¡

Oficial, comenzando a disparar su magia- IDIOTAS, no se queden ahí… ATRÁPENLO¡

-los unicornios se pusieron a dispárame con unos "láseres" que les salían de los cuerno junto con el Oficial, los que tenían alas despegaron para atacarme desde arriba y el que no tenía nada saco unas manoplas con garras de sus patas delanteras y se dispusieron a atacarme…. Todo un circo-

Matías- "o no!… y ahora que voy a hacer?"… que tal? ESTO¡ -disparando con la pistola plasma hacia los terrestres, que huían a la cobertura más cercana-

G. Dark Cristal 3- cuáles son las ordenes señor

Oficial- manténgalo a raya y sigan disparando!

-los voladores me atacaron, uno voló a toda velocidad dispuesto a darme una pata karateca de frente, Le di un golpe que creo le quebró el cráneo con el mango del arma en el aire, haciendo que terminara muerto contra un árbol, Los otros 2 voladores me agarraron los brazos por detrás para someterme, mientras el pony "normal" corrían hacia mí para clavarme sus garras de combate-

Matías- "ho no y ahora quien podrá ayudarme?"….

G. Dark Cristal "normal"- ahora veras…. TOMA TOMA TOMAA¡ -apuñalando el estómago de Matías- AJAJAJA! Apuesto a que… quieres… mas… -viendo que no le hacían nada-

-me clavaron las garras como pudieron en el estómago…. Pero algo no marchaba y se habían dado cuenta, yo no me estaba resistiendo al agarre de los voladores ni tampoco retorciéndome de dolor por sus acuchilladas-

Matías, haciendo poses y con cara de "dolor"- "ho no, por favor déjenme… oh ah oh me están matando"-en un tono sarcástico de acá a la china, viéndolos y poniéndose serio- Ya terminaron?

-Me solté del agarre de los voladores de manera que terminaron los 2 frente a mí y les estrelle la cabeza uno contra otro mientras el "normal" me miraba con terror-

G. Dark Cristal "normal", con odio- pero… que eres?

Matías, apuntándole a la frente del guardia- guerra…

-le dispare con la pistola, pero los unicornios desviaron el ataque disparándome en el brazo-

Matías, agarrándose el brazo- aggg odio que me interrumpan cuando estoy disparándole a alguien… es una descortesía¡ HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!

-mientras contestaba el tiroteo con la pistola, el "normal" se cubrió en los arboles desde donde me disparaban sus compañeros-

Oficial- no sabemos que es¡ Y NUESTROS ATAQUES NO LO DAÑAN¡ tenemos que ir a la ciudad a buscar refuerzos… cubridme¡

Matías, contestando el fuego- vamos! Vengan! Cagones… bien que se creían mucho no?! A ver si aprenden a ser más amables CON SU NUEVO LÍDER!

-Disparando con la pistola a los unicornios mientras corría tras el oficial que se subía al carro motorizado, supe de inmediato que iría por más retrasados para la pelea; por supuesto todavía no estaba listo para pelear a mayor escala, así que me dispuse a frenarlo disparando al carro en las ruedas y fundiéndolas, esto hizo que los demás trataran de proteger a su oficial mientras este salía del carro y huía por el camino-

Matías, corriendo atrás del oficial- pero vení para acá CARAJO!

-agarre una piedra y se la lance con toda fuerza, esta impacto en la cabeza del caballo gracias al uso de mis habilidades psíquicas y lo dejo tirado en el suelo inconsciente… y probablemente con algo de hemorragia-

Matías, hartándose de los disparos- AAAGGG... YA DEJEN DE DISPARARME¡ -mientras contesta el fuego con la pistola y se cubre tras unos árboles-… esto empieza a fastidiar, coman plasma!

-acabe rápido con los unicornios, pero el guardia "normal" y uno de los malformados (unicosos… hey!, me gusta ese nombre) trataron de darme pelea de cerca… alguien les dice que paso las ultimas 2 veces?... parece que su estupidez es grande-

Matías, agarrando a un guardia- porque te golpeas… porque te golpeas… porque te golpeas –golpeando al guardia con su propia pesuña, otro sale de la nada y le asesta una patada en la cabeza a Matías-

G. Dark Cristal "normal"- ya muérete de una vez!

-ahu! eso si dolió-

Matías, recomponiéndose y sujetando al otro guardia- la puta madre!

-dispare con la pistola tan rápido que no pudo escapar, solo quedaba el oficial y el que tenía agarrado... crack!... ahora solo el oficial-

-Mientras tanto, el oficial se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, lentamente abría los ojos para ver que me acercaba, trato de ponerse de pie pero lo tome por el cuello y lo levante con las 2 manos-

Matías- más te vale no tener más traumas que yo AAAJAJAJAJA!-colocando sus manos alrededor de la cabeza del oficial-

)$!"$(¡)"=$$"!($)=8!(=")(=)!"($=(($($($()")) –fallA$!"$) –informacion desconocida-

\- los ojos del oficial se pusieron en blanco y ninguno de los 2 se movió por unos segundos, para los prisioneros que se encontraban en el carro era una escena extraña y aterradora, trataban desesperadamente de abrir sus grilletes y la puerta con sus pesuñas y magia, pero nada funcionaba.-

Prisionero 1- VAMOS¡ muévanse, ahora que la criatura se encuentra distraída¡ Poison Heart apúrate con la puerta, yo casi estoy con mis grilletes

Poison Heart- ya voy, YA VOY¡… tú, trata de romper el barrote que esta flojo y lo usaremos de palanca…

Prisionero 3- ya casi -intentando con su magia abrir los grilletes- Yyyy…. YA¡ ahora sí, permítanme la puerta, solo necesito unos minutos

($/"()$!()4 –informacion-

Matías, habiendo adquirido los recuerdos del oficial- así que… -viendo los recuerdos con los ojos cerrados- esclavos para los hornos de metal de la ciudad…. Manehattan?…. Ubicaciones de las ciudades…. Imperio de cristal… dictadura…. Tácticas de militares… QUE?¡

-vi algo que me saco de concentración… algo… que… mierda?!... p-pero que paso?! QUE ESTOY EN-

Matías- est… estoy en Ecuestria?¡… EMPERATRIZ TWILIGHT SPARKLE?¡?¡?¡?¡… -agarrándose la cabeza con dolor- AAgggggg!... puta madre… no entiendo… como de todos los lugares a los que podía caer…

-solté al oficial, retorciéndose sin levantarse, mientras que veía hacia la ciudad en el horizonte, empecé a ver los recuerdos del oficial con claridad, ponys terrestres, unicornios y pegasos… y… y esa… esa maldita SERIE!... CARAJO! Porque estaba acá?! Ya había conocido lugares que tenían relaciones similares con mi mundo de origen… juegos, libros, películas… pero nunca en algo que… que era pacifico… nunca en un lugar que… no tenía violencia… la cabeza me dolía… sus recuerdos eran un mal sueño… una mala pesadilla… su mente… estaba… AAAAAGG!... estaba alterada… él era un cascaron vacío… sin remordimiento… sin bondad u conciencia… el hacia lo que le decían… se había rendido… podía verlo… hace mucho tiempo… y… emperadora?... no… no la recordaba así… pero el dolor en mi cabeza era por usar esta habilidad… sacrle informacion a una mente conciente causa sobrecargas y dolores… pero… algo nada mal con mi cabeza… quizá durante el aterrizaje me rompi algo interno… un cirucito o algo… AGGGGG! No puedo pensar bien!-

Matías, sacudiéndose la cabeza- así que…aaaaGGG! Tiene que ser una Ecuestria alterna… dictada por una versión malvada de Twilight, esper…. AAAAAAAAAAAA! - la mente de Matías empezó a ver los recuerdos del oficial- pero… que me pasa… aaaAAAA¡ -arrodillándose en el suelo con dolor-…. Aaahhhhh aaaaahhhh aaaahhhhh -respiración exaltada- esto no me pasa, no! Tengo que… controlarlo… Porque!… porque estoy… porque siento… lastima?… no entiendo, vi mundos arder en guerras, con civiles siendo masacrados en las calles, niños esclavizados o asesinados…. Después de todo eso… no entiendo… porque…. Aaaahhhh aaaahhhh…-sentando en el suelo-… todavía tengo sentimientos pero…luego de todo lo vivido pensé que iba a estaría más preparado para esto… que paso?… t-tiene… tiene que ser el inútil este… quizá alguna magi-mierda le protegia la cabeza… aaaaagggg… o… quizá el… setia lastima?

-él era un cascaron vacío… pero dentro de él… un grito desesperado me vino a la mente antes de soltarlo, un eco… algo estaba mal en este lugar… pero antes de seguir tratando de entender, un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos y aun con fuertes dolores en mi cabeza, me pare mirando a la carreta, pensando en cuál iba a ser mi próximo movimiento-

Poison Hearth- rápido! Ya casi es… ta!… -viendo hacia adelante- ho ho…

-parado al lado de la puerta, sin decir nada, los observaba con una mirada de cansancio, tratando de escapar desesperadamente… algo estaba raro con ellos; su mirada era de temor al igual que la de muchos otros… yo también tuve esa misma mirada… la primera vez que llegue a otra dimensión… pero el terror me canso… y termine por… perder el miedo... en el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que tuve que pasar… termino por hacerme tan duro como podia-

Prisionero 3, poniéndose lo más alejado que podía- p-por fa-v-vor, no nos hagas daño…

-me quede viéndolos, tenían la típica contextura de la serie de tv, ojos grandes, pequeño tamaño, probable retraso mental… estaba… en ese lugar… tenía que ser… tenia-

Poison Heart- eee… que le sucede?…

Prisionero 1- cállate "Ligthmoon", que no ves los obvio, está decidiendo como nos va a devorar…

Ligthmoon- NO POR FAVOR NO QUIERO MORIR ASÍ¡…

Matías-…. Son de tribus que habitan en alguna selva?... digo, por las pintas que tienen…

-se miraron entre ellos y luego todos asintieron; habiéndome confirmado eso simplemente agarre la puerta de la reja con una mano y la arranque, dejando aún más asustados a los ponys, quienes ya esperaban el final… supongo que podría comérmelos, pero como que si no son "animales" inconscientes no está "bien"… aunque el concepto de bien y mal y conciente e inconciente es… nulo o definido por cada vicho que hay en cada planeta según le parezca… traducción? Que no se si comerme algo que me va a gritar de forma que le entienda que no quiere morir… al menos no ahora-

Matías, yendo al frente de la carreta- bueno… suerte de regreso a casa…

Ligthmoon- e-espera… no n-nos vas a comer?..

Matías- no…. Bueno no así… primero los marinaría en limón y barbacoa una hora y luego con algo de sal…-los 3 prisioneros tiemblan de terror-… jajajajajaja sí que son fáciles de asustar, ahora tómense el palo…

ponys- QUE?…

Matías- que se tomen el palo… tengo una nave que reconstruir y con ustedes no tengo problemas, mi problema es con quien me moleste

Prisionero 1- o-ósea que nos vas a dejar ir? así nada más? Sin pedir nada?…

Matías, sin dejar de toquetear la carreta- tienen mineral de paladio?

Prisionero 1- no… -dudando- mine-que?

Matías- entonces no… váyanse, el carro me puede ser útil…

Prisionero 1, dudando- ooh...ok?, está bien, chicos andando… a y… gracias, de parte de los 3, mi nombre esss... Windlance….

Matías, distraído con el carro- aja…

-en ese momento estaba revisando los materiales de los que estaba compuesto el carro con las nano maquinas multiusos, que le tiraba como si fuera arena metálica, analizando el carro solo vi algunos metales simples y una batería de disformidad (o como le dicen en estos mundos "magia")-

Windlance, esperando- eee… no vas a decirme el tuyo?

Matías- no… por?

Windlance- porque nos rescataste y porque creí que….

Matías- no… no los rescate, solo fue una casualidad, una burla del destino que no para de ponerme en este tipo de situaciones, yo tengo que seguir con mi viaje, ustedes vuelvan a sus vidas…

Windlance- es que…. Como vi que derrotaste a esos guardias, quería preguntarte, que eres? De dónde vienes?

Pocion Hearth- si… nunca vi una criatura como tu… puedes ayudarnos?

Matías- uggg, veo que no entienden el concepto de alejarse de mi –pensando- (no quieran estar cerca mío cuando empiece la guerra…. siempre abra una, siempre estaré en ella… siempre morirán los que estén cerca mío) –Matías se queda quiero sin decir nada con la mirada baja unos segundos- no me mal entiendan, tengo que seguir y si se quedan al lado mío se van a morir

-Al oír esto los 3 se asustaron-

Ligthmoon- no lo comprendo, porque moriríamos si nos quedamos cerca de ti? Que es lo que vas a hacer? -dijo con un tono de miedo-

Matías- aaa… nada de otro mundo, solo construir un ejército y tomar alguna que otra ciudad jejejejeje… además, en general a donde valla la guerra me sigue, casi como el perro del vecino, y por más que quiera alejarla siempre me alcanza… como el maldito perro del vecino…

Ligthmoon- pero porque?

Pocion Hearth- si, porque no nos cuentas?

Matías- agggggg….-con tono de cansancio y furia- quieres saber que soy?, Bien, soy un humano, una de las especies más destructivas e inteligentes de algunas de las dimensiones que existen; estoy acá porque no puedo volver a mi casa en mi dimensión porque no la encuentro, hace 10 años que la estoy buscando y todavía no la encuentro, 10 AÑOS DE GUERRA SIN FIN ENTRE MUNDOS¡…. pero me canse de andar "saludando, relacionándome y ayudando"!… -toma la pistola y le dispara al oficial que estaba aún en el suelo, empezando a despertar, desintegrándolo- su mundo no me interesa… ahora… solo déjenme

-"en el fondo sabes que si" (como si la conciencia fuera un vos en mi cabeza, escuche esas palabras… aun hoy me pregunto porque) no, no me interesa…. No quiero que me importe… "no podes escapar de lo que sentís, siempre peleaste por los demás desde el primer dia, no va a ser diferente…. No lo retrases"… Siempre termino en mundos como este, no quiero que me importen más, NO QUIERO ESTAR OTROS 3 AÑOS EN UN LUGAR SOLO PARA "AYUDARLOS"! quiero volver a casa, quiero ver a mi familia, a mis amigos… Quiero estar tranquilo por una vez en tanto tiempo… no quiero ser mas obligado por el… "destino" a ayudar…-

=)($)"!($)"!($)$(()$"))/$$)/)/$$$")$)/)$)$)/$"))")/$(#/21766- "no es el destino, sos vos, que no podes soportar que los demás sufran… como sufriste vos…

#)?#")(=)("!?=((=!"!($("!) ahora vuelva al trabajo soldado… que no hay tiempo de llorar )$(/($/"!)(/#( ni de morir"-()/$#")(/$(/$=)(#"/$)(/#$)(#/"=)(7243987)=

-por fuera de mis pensamientos, los 3 ponys se me quedaron viendo mientras yo miraba al suelo, evidentemente tenía una cara de tristeza terrible, porque me miraban con pena y a la vez con miedo.-

Ligthmoon- ho… bu-bueno… gracias por el rescate y adiós –viendo a sus compañeros- Vamos chicos, tenemos que informar a la reina y a la princesa sobre el…. "coso"

Pocion Hearth- e?… a, si! el "coso"… andando chicos

-los 3 ponys se introdujeron en el bosque más cercano y desaparecieron, dejándome con la carreta de metal-

Matías- aaahhhh… creen que no me di cuenta de que con "coso" se referían a mi… como sea, tan tontos como me los imagine… ahora a lo que sigue, primero, crear más nano maquinas -diciendo esto la carreta empezó a deshacerse por las nano maquinas que la consumían para replicarse- paso N.º 2… eeee… cual era?…

-me olvide lo que pensaba… para tratar de acordarme como tendría que seguir, "cargue" la guia que tengo en la cabeza… como un archivo pdf de como tendría que seguir una estrategia según lo que me encuentro… tengo mucho tiempo libre entre las trincheras y las peleas… "los insignificantes seres de un mundo y tu" escrito por mí-

Matías, viendo el manual en su mente- a ver, a ver… eeee… "someter a la población local A LA GLORIA DEL LÍDER (yo)"…. No, eso es muy avanzado… "en caso de seres humanoides"… "en caso de ciudades submarinas en donde ni dioses ni reyes, solo hombres la habitan" no… aggg no me acuerdo en que página lo deje…. A ver el índice…. "Como exterminar un mundo capítulos 1 al 100"… "como salvar a un mundo del exterminio capítulo 100 al 101 (en caso de exterminio creado por usted ver capítulos anteriores)"…msmsmssmmm... ACÁ TA!… "qué hacer cuando se llega a un mundo con pocos recurso tecnológicos capítulos 102 al 500 (propios o de los locales, en caso de no haber atmósfera viable, ver página 146)"… aja… aja… si ya me acorde… paso Nº 2 "si la mejor tecnología local no supera la era del vapor, REZAR porque lo salven"… emmmmm… esto no me gusta... "ó comience a construir con el kit de salvamento un ejército de robots para "liberar" el mundo con las nano maquinas del mismo y los planos que se encuentran en el microchip de su cerebro"… a si… ya recuerdo… ahora… hay que ir… y liberarlos… del capitalismo!

-el asqueroso, asqueroso capitalismo que diabólicamente trata de hacer que todos los seres sean "libres" e intercambiar diabólicos bienes y servicios por otros bienes y servicios! MUAJAJAJAJA MUAAAAJAJAJAAAA… de que me estaba riendo?; mientras tanto, el carro se había disuelto solo en parte, ya que los materiales que las nano maquinas utilizaron para replicarse eran escasos, y volvían al interior del frasco que tenía en el suelo, las nuevas que ya no entraban en él, se integraron a mi cuerpo como una masa amorfa de color plata-

Matías- bla bla bla… no hay caso… no se escribir jajajajajajaja… ahora… el oficial tenía una información interesante; un tren con varios lingotes de diferentes metales va a salir de la ciudad de Manehattan mañana…. Creo… ya me olvide jejeje…. Mmmmm ese metal me vendría muy bien

-acto seguido me puse en rumbo para la ciudad-

))))))))))))))))

Tex- señor, creo que es hora de dormir, son las 02:00 am, recomiendo que por hoy de por finalizada la cesión.

Matías- si… si…. Para que querías que hiciera esto tex?….

Tex- para la ayuda psicológica que le pueda brindar hasta llegar a nuestro destino, he detectado mucho estrés en usted, además de que cuando duerme sus signos mentales son erráticos…. Tiene pesadillas a diario, señor

Matías- que bueno…. Si tuviera dulces sueños después de tanta masacre creo que ahí sí que deberías estar preocupado

Tex- lo se señor, que descanse.

Matías- buenas noches T3Ex


	2. Chapter 2

**¿?- asignación… completa… funciones cargadas… confirme…**

{- -} afirmativo… neurona de control puntual N (#=)(¡)#!= debe detener al sujeto a toda costa…

**¿?- afirmativo… inicie… **

## conexión cerrada ##

{- -} calculando posibilidades… tendencia a fracaso confirmada… error en posibilidad de neutralización… 10 %... nunca se tiene este error tan elevado… contactar con neurona de cálculo asignada a dimensión

…

….

…

….

…

[+] sistema en conexión activa… informe…

{- -} permiso elevado para la detención de un sujeto… requiero ver las curvas de posibilidades y el control sobre la situación actual…

[+] Permiso… confirmado, acceso como administrador en linea… control… no concedido… dimencion actual en estado "perdido"… no hay conexión disponible

{- -}… estas… no son buenas predicciones…

-"!#-#"-

HIPERGUERRA capitulo 2: El terror de un mundo

Tex, emitiendo una luz cada ves mas fuerte desde una pantalla- iniciando… sistemas de "dia" encendidos….. buen dia señor

Matias- ….. ggggg fiuu…. Ggggfiuuu… -roncando como motor-

Tex- señor debe despertar…. Es la hora recomendada para iniciar sus actividades en la nave… -06:00-… perfecto para no perder ni un minuto…

Matias- GGGGGG….G…G…. fiuuuu….. gggggg fiuuuu

Tex- seeeeñooorr…. SEÑOR!... MATIAS!

Matias, sin moverse- gggg… estoy dormido… fiuuu... Ggggfiuuuu gggggfiuuu

Tex- respuesta no aceptable… iniciando contra-respuesta lógica…. Cargando 200000 volteos

\- acto seguido un brazo robótico con un palo electrificado se desplegó del techo-

matias- ggggfiuuu ggg…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –matias cae al suelo por la descarga y tex retrae la cama- no!…. Yo dormir…- intentando volver a dormir en el suelo, Tex volvió a dar otra descarga- AAAAAAAAAAA vasta AAAAAAAAA YA¡ AAAAAAAAAAA OK OK YA ME DESPERTE CONTENTO?

Tex, con el palo desplegado-… no…

Matias- no…. No no no nonoonooonmooono!AAAAAAAAAAA

Tex- afirmativo…. Eso fue por lo de calculadora de medio bit…

Matias- teX! MECAGO EN VOS! Aaaggg…sos un enfermo mental… no se despierta a la gente así….

Tex- usted me programo así señor, además no tiene que dormir mas de 4 horas, si sabe que su cerebro se recarga rápido gracias a sus habilidades psíquicas… además de que es otro hermoso día para sus actividades en la nave

Matias- Tex… me gusta dormir… como a CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL¡… y además, ESTAMOS EN LA MITAD DE LA DISFORMIDAD! Que queres que haga demás de dormir?

Tex- puede que si, pero usted puede resistir el disparo de un tanque o munición perforante, no creo necesario que duerma más de ese tiempo, ya que no es muy "normal" que digamos….

Matias- me estas diciendo raro?….

Tex, "procesando"- ….. Especial… señor…

Matias-….. ziiiiiiii¡ yo zoy ezpezial¡ -con cada de idiota-

Tex- si señor….. Usted sí que lo es…. Iniciar protocolo matutino….

-luego de comer el desayuno, hacer alguna que otra actividad mental (aburridos ejercicios de análisis matemático IV), bañarme y revisarme el…. Que no les importa en el auto mecánico de la nave, Tex me dijo que era hora de seguir con la cesión psicología… casi… casi logro escaparme-

Matias- bien… en que me había quedado? A si….. Entonces yo le dije, ella me dijo, todos dijimos y nadie entendió que decíamos…. –recordando- A no… la cosa de los ponys…

))))))))

-seguí caminado hasta llegar a un puente gigantesco hecho de metal que conducía a la ciudad que vi al caer con mi nave, no llegue a apreciarla mucho dada la necesidad por salvar mi vida…. Mas estatuas y decoraciones con caballos… puta que son egocéntricos, ni los griegos tenían tantas estatuas de ellos mismos… aunque si una desconcertante cantidad de estatuas desnudas; entre tanto me percate de algo gracias a mis increíbles habilidades perceptivas-

Matias, amargo y gritando como desquiciado- porque carajo NO AMANECE?!…. que mierda pasa?! en este estúpido planeta las leyes básicas de la gravedad no funcionan o que?… -recordando- a… no, no lo hacen, creo que Las 2 flacas que levantaban el sol y la luna… o eso creían… no se… yo no entender, luna gira alrededor de planeta y planeta alrededor del zol (mi muy liztozo) pero aca… a saber que pasara… habran cortado el servicio por falta de pago? Jejejeje…

-entre tanto, empezaba a caminar por la entrada a la ciudad, parecía desierta, con solo algunas luces de los edificios encendidas, los edificios eran altos y con estilos "modernos"… pero como de los… 60tas 70tas… no había mucha diferencia con un mundo humano en esas épocas, salvo que alguno que otro era de cristal oscuro, como si emergiera de la tierra y se pegara a los de al lado, a saber que habrá pasado… la verdad es que los recuerdos del oficial eran… difusos… dado que no hacia nada por voluntad, tampoco tenía la necesidad de recordar nada; revisando la poca cantidad de… "gente" en las calles y que estaban las luces mayormente apagadas, use mi ingenio deductivo para saber que evidentemente era de noche-

Matias- creo que "es" de noche… como carajos le hacen para saberlo si no se mueve el sol no se… como sea, lo ideal sería conseguir los materiales antes de todo, eso podría solucionarse con el envió que va a hacer… por tren… según recuerdo –rascándose la cabeza- donde esta la estación de tren?... no pierdo nada con preguntar a ese vendedor de diarios… aunque seguro que salta para arriba al verme

-un "viejo" pony de avanzada edad atendía un puesto de diarios en una esquina, chaqueta de lana verde, gorro antiguo… si… toda una reliquia supongo… porque esta leyendo el diario al revés?-

Matías- señor… -el pony no contesta- señor!... –sigue sin contestar- HEY! Sordo! El líder! TU NUEVO DICTADOR, TIENE UNA PREGUNTA!... ABUELO!…

Diariero, dándose vuelta lentamente- q-que?... –levantando la pata para escuchar mejor- como dijiste hijito?...

Matias, con cara de FURIA- HIJJJJo de la…. mi dios… aaahhhhh… -tratando de calmarse- donde está la estación de tren? –Frotándose la cien-

Diariero- oooo jovencito, no te vi llegar –acomodándose unos anteojos de 5 cm de lago- la estación? 3 calles delante siguiendo la costa, 6 a la izquierda por la plaza principal y 3 mas hacia la derecha…. Quieres una paleta?

-mientras tanto me quede sorprendido de que no saltara, aunque seguro era porque era mas ciego que un topo ya que mientras tanto le había estado agitando las manos en frente y no se había percatado, además de sordo medio ciego, cosa que tampoco entendí, ya que usaba unos anteojos tan grandes como los del profesor en futurama-

matias- eeee… (ay… ma si) si y unos panfletos de esos… (Con que le pago?… o bueno tendré que exterminarlo…. O robarle unos panfletos y la paleta… soy diabólico)… esteee… cuánto es?

Diariero, hablando mientras temblaba por su edad- hooo nada, solo ten un buen día y cuídate de las patrullas de guardias, agarran a todo el que se cruzan para interrogar desde lo del accidente con lo de la rebelde….

Matias, sin dar menor expresión- ok…...

-que? Se pensaban que no supondría que en un mundo con dictadura, edificios hechos de cristal oscuro y roca, y muchos militares no habría una revolución? Ósea oBVVVBVVIOOOOOO… el asqueroso siclo de la asquerosa vida capitalista-

Matias, habiendo masticado directamente la paleta- si camino por acá me podrían ve….. OHU!

-camine no mas de 4 metros que me encontré con 2 guardias que giraban en la esquina al tiempo que nos encontramos, nos quedamos viendo hasta que….-

Guardia- INTRUSO EN LA CIUDAD¡ DA LA AL…

-No termino de hablar que lo había desintegrado con la pistola de plasma al tiempo en el que el otro guardia se quedaba en shock para terminar con el mismo destino que su compañero, lástima que no sirvió callarlos, porque desde la otra cuadra 3 guardias vieron lo sucedido y salieron corriendo gritando – ALARMA ALARMA CRIATURA EN LA CIUDAD¡-

Matias- mmmmmm cagarla… como que se me da DEMASIADO bien no?…. -me metí los panfletos en el bolsillo y me dispuse a que empezara la diversión- supongo que no importa, ahora que tengo la información del oficial, ya se que circo esperar de bienvenida, aunque la verdad quisiera que no me pasara esto tan seguido…

-empecé a correr por las cuadras que me indico el anciano, entre tanto algunas cabezas se asomaban desde los edificios y las casas para ver lo que pasaba, y yo, solo para molestar empecé a gritar "EXTERRRRMINAR EXTERRRMINAR" como un dalek de la vieja serie de doctor who solo para ver como se escondían del miedo, y de paso para asegurar que no matara a nadie innecesariamente…. AAAAJAJAJAJA! como si eso no fuera a ocurrir; Al llegar a la 3ra cuadra y disponerme a girar a la izquierda, varios patrullas se empezaban a congregar para rodearme… que si podría haberme escondido en alguna alcantarilla? Que tengo cara? De puto ninja con caparazón? Que se esconda tu VIEJA! Aca yo no estoy en desventaja! SUS CULOS SON LOS QUE ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS!-

Matias, analizando ampliamente su situación- mierda… responden rápido los muchachos…

-corrección, varias patrullas ya me habían rodeado con el rio en la espalda, las 3 calles tenían varios guardias con sus armaduras negras y hechos de cristal…. Creo que eran Drak Cristals o algo así según los recuerdos del oficial; solo para fastidiar el registro: algunos tenían armaduras negras de un metal raro, súper oscuro, creo que eran los de "mas rango" pero otros tenían armaduras de… "cristal", como si se tratara de un metal transparente y obscuro, los colores eran un rojo apagado, amarillo apagado y verde… adivinaron "apagado"-

G. Dark Cristal, gritando mientras sus compañeros rodean al extraño- alto ahí criatura! entrégate y puede que la emperatriz se apiade por invadir su reino…

Matias, confundido-… que lo que?... (a estos tipos les va Shakespeare)

G. Dark Cristal- grrrr... en línea! –miraban todos con cara de enfado, esperando el movimiento de matias- atentos…

Matias, entonando y luego "recitando"- eejeemmm eEEEJEEEMM –todos se preparan para algo-… "ser o no ser, e ahí el dilema…. Pues es noble la razón SI ES GUIADA POR EL ESPÍRITU?"…

los G. Dark Cristal, bastante confundidos y en unísono -….. EEEE?

Matias- y… ya que estamos en obra de teatro…. O que?, me van a decir que asi hablan todo el tiempo?

G. Dark Cristal, sin dar importancia- ATRAPENLO¡

matias- todos son críticos… Ser o no ser… EXTERRMINADOOOO¡

-disparando con mi arma a la vez que corría hacia la calle ortogonal al rio… la que me indico el viejo?… incultos matemáticos; para llegar a mi destino acerté a 3 guardias al instante, cosa no muy difícil cuando estos tratan de tirarse encima mío, mientras a lo rugby rompía a los que se me ponían de frente… y si… rompía de la forma mas literal… yo peso casi 500 kg, quedas mejor cuando te choca un auto que qué te choque yo; ellos trataban de agarrarme ya sea con sus cuerpos, sogas, o magia/habilidad/extraña mutación de la naturaleza, no lograban mucho, en cuanto uno me agarraba, lo levantaba y le disparaba o le partía la cara con un puñetazo, les disparaba también a las sogas y a los que tenían magia los dejaba a lo ultimo ya que su "magia" no era muy buena-

-habiendo atravesado el bloqueo, los guardias me perseguían mientras corría por las calles hasta la plaza que me había indicado a 6 cuadras, obviamente que los "unicosos" esos no paraban de disparar sus "hechizos" (parecía un espectáculo de punteros laser… dada su poca efectividad), los pegasos se me tiraban encima de a tanto en tanto y los terrestres trataban de taclearme sin mucho éxito…. básicamente con 500 kg era un tanque que no podían parar… MUEVAN ESTE FARDANTEN PANZER! (alemán?, tal ves)-

matias- EXTERMINAR¡ EXTERMINAR¡

G. Dark Cristal- párenlo hasta que leguen las carretas! Hay que atraparlo!

Oficila- ya dejen de perder el tiempo!

G. Dark Cristal 2- pero señor, estamos perdiendo a muchosAAAAAAAAAGGG!

Oficial, matando al guardia con su magia- A CALLAR! TRÁIGANMELO!

\- gritaba mientras disparaba a los guardias que se me acercaban, caían/desintegraban como moscas, pero a cada cuadra que pasaba más pelotones se sumaban a la persecución, hasta que varios carros motorizados empezaron a verse a lo lejos, en el parque, creando una barricada y desplegando unas ballestas gigantes desde sus techos con extraños mecanismos… porque tanto engranaje? Solo ponelo en el techo del carro y ya-

Oficial de carros- APUNTEN!

Matias- esto se va a pone feo…

Oficial de carros- PREPAREN!... FUEGO!

\- estaba a 2 cuadras del parque, cuando las ballestas empezaron a disparar, algunas usaban multidisparos, como una escopeta-balesta y otros grandes arpones, pero las más chicas le erraban a casi todo (además de que las flechas revotaban en mi piel), y los arpones mas grandes los desviaba con mis poderes psíquicos solo unos centímetros, lo que termina por dar a los que me perseguían, haciéndolos saltar por los aires al impactar en el piso, o empalados por los mismos-

Matias, festejando- GOOOOOOLLLLL DE SAN LORENSOOOOOOOOO… -recomponiéndose repentinamente- Pero si a mi no me gusta el futbol!

\- me detuve a ver el espectáculo de guardias medio muertos e insertados por sus propias flechas cuando un "pony" se puso encima de uno de los carros-

Oficial- soy el teniente Darksword, Y POR LA AUTORIDAD DE MI EMPERATRIZ TE ORDENO QUE TE DETENGAS¡…

Matias-…. Respeto tu autoridad como oficial… PERO REITERO QUE ME CHUPA UN HUEVO EXTERMINÁNDOLOS DE TODOS MODOS¡…

-les dispare con la pistola, todos se cubrieron detrás de los carros mientras corría hacia ellos, todos excepto el oficial que salto del carro para darme pelea-

Darksword- NO PASARAS¡ -##!"de que me suena?$"!- nadie vence a la guardia de su majestad¡…

-me tire hacia una tienda que estaba al lado, entrando como bola de boliche por la pared (carajo… le erre a la ventana de al lado), sabía que no me podía quedar en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo… si esto solo son las patrullas, no tengo ganas de enfrentarme al ejercito entero… aunque hasta ahora son bastante decepcionantes y si tuviera un arma mejor no lo dudaría mucho… quizá una M60-

Darksword- DISPAREN CONTRA ESE LUGAR!

-las flechas, magia, alguna que otra piedra y lanza empezaron a dejar las ventanas, paredes, muebles, barra (hey! Estoy en un bar!) como coladores industriales a medida que se desplomaban; yo solo me metí detrás de la barra… vi un sifón con algún líquido y empecé a tragar hasta que pararon (carajo, es como Coca-Cola pero barata… como manaos… como… diésel de baja calidad)-

Darksword- alto el fuego! DIJE ALTO EL FUEGO!

-los soldados dejan de disparar-

Darksword- sal de ahí! ya estas rodeado!

Matias, apuntando- rodeado de pelotudez! –disparando contra las carretas, destruye los reflectores y todas las luces importantes-

-me escondí, esperando de nuevo la lluvia de balas… aunque en este punto me estoy empezando a cuestionar su capacidad armamentística… solo tienen flechas?... y esta "magia" no es muy potente-

G. Dark Cristal 1- señor, abrimos fuego?

Darksword- no… manden a los soldados y prepárense para sacarlo de ahí!, no se quien sea pero no va a poder contra todos nosotros!

G. Dark Cristal 1- si-se-ñor! GUARIDAS! AVANCEN!

-la "infantería" armada con espadas, cuchillas, lanzas y otra variedad de armas antiguas empezó a rodear el bar; me pare y los vi con la visión térmica ya que el polvo que se levantó por tanto disparo no dejaba ver nada (quien carajos es medio maquina y no le pone visión térmica o nocturna? Es básico hombre), deje que entraran, lentamente… los atraje a mi trampa… como… un político que te dice "pobreza cero"; de un estado de caos total estaba ahora en medio de un silencio que te fruncía el orto, caminaban tratando de ver como podían, solo la luz de la luna y alguna que otra lámpara en la calle alumbraban el lugar, en cuanto uno trato de mirar sobre la barra, lo agarre y le dispare, alertando a los otros, Salí de detrás de esta metiendo plasma a cada uno, pum uno, pum dos, pum tres… uno y otro y otro fueron desapareciendo antes de lograr acercárseme, uno trata de darme por la derecha con una lanza, pero termine por agarrarla y empalarlo con esta… por el lado que no tenía filo… se me va la mano o estos son medio blandos?-

-Salí del lugar por una ventana que pensé, era la que me dejaba fuera de la barricada de las carretas y de camino a la estación de tren… me equivoque como un pelotudo y termine del lado opuesto… tengo que pasar la barrera y seguir antes de que traigan artillería más grande!… vamos, la puta que me pario… no sé lo que tengan pero tengo que seguir antes de que empeore!; y ahí pensé en la forma más tonta de pasar sobre esto… las nanomaquinas que fundieron parte de la carreta cuando llegue… me dijeron que estas no pesan mucho… serán 56 kg; todo esto se me ocurrio mientras terminaba de caer fuera de la ventana y me disponía a ejecutar mi super plan, mientras que el pony… caballo… el idiota importante de en medio! creaba una barrera que bloqueaba la calle junto con otros caballos de mierda, asi que me dispuse a ejecutar un plan, tan bien pensado é jugado como un jogo de ajedrez biem jugado-

matias-…..SCRUM¡ -(romper en rugby)- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… -corriendo como loco contra Darksword-

-lazándome como borracho a una cerveza, rompí la barrera y derribe al oficial, luego pase entre los carros mientras los que quedaban trataban de entender que hacer, supongo que eso es romperla con todo, porque más de uno termino hecho picado de carne contra la pared cuando uno de los carros se movió por el impacto que le di… la verdad no pesan tanto, solo 252 kilos-

$("!$/()="!$)$)"!=$)"!$)=!"$)=!$)="!$)=""!$)=!$)="$" –información desconocida-

G. Dark Cristal - señor que hacemos?¡

Darksword- agggg… atrápenlo a toda costa… no me importa si hay que romperle las piernas, ENTIENDEN?, LO-QUIERO-VIVO-PARA-LA-EMPERATRIZ!…

-en ese momento un Pegaso llego al lado del oficial-

Rastreador- SEÑOR… no va a creer a donde se dirige la criatura

Darksword- que? Como se enteró soldado?...

Rastreador- interrogue a los civiles si habían visto algo y un civil me dijo ver una criatura extraña hablando con un anciano en un puesto a la entrada de la ciudad, lo interrogue y me dijo que un "jovencito muy alto" pregunto por la estación de trenes…

Darksword, sonriendo con malicia- perfecto… -viendo a sus hombre- Y? QUE ESPERAN, UNA MEDALLA? ENVÍEN A TODO MUNDO PARA ALLÁ AHORA¡… y tu, quiero que me traigas al anciano, podrían estar conspirando…

Rastreador- si se-ñor¡

$)("!=$)(="!-informacion-

-seguía corriendo hacia la estación como un atleta profesional….. Bueno el tener unas piernas cibernéticas puede ser de gran ayuda ya que sino quizá estaría escupiendo sangre y parte de mis pulmones por la poca actividad física, como sea, me faltaban 2 cuadras, cuando empecé a percibir una "pequeña" concentración de seres que iban hacia la estación de tren que tenía enfrente… aproximadamente unas 60 señales de todas direcciones por las calles-

Matías- me cago… como LO SUPIERON? … ay… el viejo… mierda MIERDA MIERDA¡ -acelerando-

-A medida que me acercaba a la estación sentía como cada ves, mas señales conscientes se acercaban a esta en lo que veni a ser una avalancha de refuerzos, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para planear nada, con eso quiero decir que entre de cabeza por una ventana (al menos esta vez la emboque)… que estaba al lado de una puerta perfectamente utilizable… pero el líder era demasiado perfecto para entrar por la puerta tan capitalista como esa!; disparando como un loco a los guardias que se encontraban en la estación y midiendo bastante mal mi puntería (le di a cada cosa rompible, es que se me metió un vidrio en el ojo), algunos de los civiles que se encontraban entre el fuego cruzado empezaron a saltar por las ventanas de la estación gritando como niñitas asustadas… cobardes-

matias- (siempre tengo esa facilidad para hacer compañeros)…. DEVÉN SER EXTEEEEEERMINADOS¡

-no me tomo mucho acabar con los guardias de la estación, los agarre desprevenidos e intentaron cubrirse entre las maletas y los asientos del lugar, cosas no muy efectivas contra el plasma, por lo que fue como tiro al blanco; acercándome a la ventanilla de boletos luego del tiroteo, se encontraba el boletero quien no alcanzo a huir, pero si esconderse debajo del mostrador-

matias- TUU¡… -apuntando con el dedo al mostrador-….

Boletero, saliendo y levantando los cascos- por favor no quiero morir¡.. -poniendo los cascos para implorar por piedad-… tengo hijos y una esposa¡…

matias- USTEDDDDD¡ -aun apuntado con el dedo-… ¿me puede decir donde esta el tren con envío de metal para el imperio de cristal? A… ¿y la casa de los maquinistas?…. O SINO!

El boletero, asustado y sorprendido- eeee…. Ss...S-Si, es el tren de color oscuro, del andén 5, la casa de los maquinistas esta al final del ultimo anden, el 7….

matias- USTEEDDDDD¡ -apuntando con el dedo; el boletero se esconde nuevamente-…. Muchas gracias (como me gusta asustarlos)…

-empecé a correr por los andenes hasta encontrar el N.º 7, llegue a la casa de los maquinistas y entre con una patada…. Estaban jugando cartas-

Matias, haciendo de idiota- DONDE ESTA JIMMY! no… esperen… -recordando que estaba haciendo-

Maquinistas, entrando en panico- AAAAAA… UN MONST…..

Matias, evitando la entrada en pánico- si si… ya se… alguno de ustedes sabe sobre los planos y caminos de las vías?

Maquinista de crin roja, pelo marrón- eeee…. Si, conocemos…. Porque?

Matias- aaaa…. Nada… por esto…-le puse una mano en la cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron blancos unos segundos, vi sus conocimientos sobre los trenes locales y los mapas de las vías, luego lo solté- gracias…

Maquinista, sus ojos miran en direcciones diferentes- de dada -mientras se desmallaba-

Maquinistas- QUE LE HICISTE A HOTSTEEL?¡

Matias- nada, se despierta en 5 con dolor de cabeza… o no se despierta y ya -me disponía a salir cuando los maquinistas se me pusieron de frente a la puerta-

Maquinista 2- no vas a ningún lado, ARREGLA A HOTSTEEL O SINO¡… -todos miran a matias en desafío-

Matias, acercando el rostro al primero que hablo- o sino que?….-mientras lo amenazaba con mi pistola-

Maquinista, asustado- o-o s-sino…. T-te lo pediremos por favor?…

Matias, molesto en vista de la petición- mmmsmsmsms…. Bien…. por esta vez…

-le toque de vuelta al maquinista que estaba inconsciente, solo que esta vez era para que las nano maquinas entraran en el y lo despertaban-

Hotsteel- eeee?… que paso?… AAAGG¡ me duele la cabeza -tomándose de la cabeza-

matias- listo el pollo… adiós….

-imagínense mi sorpresa al ver que, al salir de la casa de los maquinistas, me encontré con un batallón de 40 guardias rodeando la casa desde el anden (carajos, tengo que dejar de distraerme), con mis amigos de antes, el viejo y el oficial… eee… a si! Darksword-

Darksword- ahora si criatura, ENTREGATE O MATAREMOS AL VIEJO¡

Diariero, confundido- eee? Donde estoy?... quienes son?… -acomodándose los anteojos- quieres una paleta hijito?

Matias, confundido-…eeeee…. quiero que me digas porque me detendría por este viejo?…

Darksword- porque… SABEMOS QUE ES TU CONSPIRADOR MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJ¡…. –riendo frenéticamente-

Matías, tratando de comprender de que carajos hablaba- no que?... pero que mierda?… solo le pregunte a donde era la estación de tren

Darksword- no me mientas; sabemos que el no corrió como todos los demás por lo que te conoce, ahora, SOMETETE¡…

Matias, con una ceja levantada-(sométete?... sométeme esta) no, no corrió porque es mas ciego que una piedra! y no me reconoció… ni siquiera se de que asilo se escapo!

Diariero, parado y dormido- zzzzzzzzz….. zzzzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzz

Darksword- aggggg… despierta ¡ DESPIERTA¡

Diariero- zzzzz EE?¡ Que? Oh… ya toca cerrar? O bueno, otro día otra…. Eeee…. no me acuerdo otra que… -viendo al oficial- oye joven, como llegue aquí?…

matias- creo que ya le toca la pastilla de la tarde….

Darksword- AAGGGGGGG¡…. Déjenlo ir…. Y en cuanto a ti… ATRAP…

matias- SI, SI, YA SE, Y ELLOS TAMBIEN -apuntando a los guardias- EXTERMINAAAARR¡

-como Max Payne, salte hacia atrás, metiéndome de nuevo en la casa de los maquinistas mientras disparaba con la pistola, me hubiera visto muy cool… solo quisiera que hubiera ido en cámara lenta… y que hubiera aterrizado sobre algo blando y no el suelo de piedra; una vez dentro, los maquinistas que atendían a su amigo se sorprendieron de verme-

Maquinista- otra ves tu?¡, Ahora que quieres? Vienes a terminar lo que espesaste? -poniéndose todos en posición defensiva- y QUE RAYOS PASA AHÍ AFUERA?

-cerré la puerta de una patada y me cubrí bajo la ventana-

Matias- COOOOORRRRAAAAANNN¡ -fue todo lo que llegue a decir, cuando los guardias empezaron a golpear la puerta con sus cascos y dispara desde sus cuernos, dejando la pared como colador-

Maquinistas- AAAAAAAAAAA¡

Matias- VÁYANSE! Salten por una ventana trasera o algo!...

Hotsteel- rápido chicos, salgamos de aquí!

-los ponys corrieron por la puerta trasera del lugar, mientras que los guardias seguían forzando la entrada y disparando sin importar a lo que le dieran, hasta que…-

Darksword- ALTO EL FUEGO…. Criatura, no tienes escapatoria, ENTREGATE¡

-"como un jogo de ajedres bem jogado"… (ese nivel de italiano que tengo, le provocaría cáncer al padrino)-

Matias, sacando algo de su campera- sabes que vas a comer hoy?

Darksword- QUE? que quieres decir?

matias- QUE ESTA NOCHE HAAAAAYYYY… MILANESA DE PIJAAAAAA ¡

\- arroje un artefacto que brillaba con un color celeste particular…. Pueden adivinar que es?…. exacto! Un cargador de plasma, solo que a este lo había roto exponiendo el plasma a la atmósfera exterior…. Lo que termina con el plasma que se sobre-calienta al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera exterior, se estaba sobre-calentando… Usualmente no es una explosión muy grande la de un cargador normal, pero los míos duran 500 años gracias a unas barras de huraño del tamaño de alfileres que tienen adentro…. "Ho ho" deberían estar pensando-

)#=($!(/(/$)(¡/$)(¡"/)(%#!(/$(/("/$

Informe:

–-el plasma se sobrecalienta por replicarse al tomar elementos de la atmósfera, este sobrecalentamiento es parte de una reacción química que genera energía en forma de radiación, el plasma genera energía pero pierde lentamente la capacidad de captarla en forma eléctrica para cargar los elementos que lo componen y reproducirse a si mismo , debido a esto los cargadores convencionales duran menos ya que la pistola capta esa radiación en forma de energía que alimenta sus sistemas, una modificación de estos son unas barras de uranio que genere más eficientemente la radiación y la reconviertan en energía…. El problema es que si el cargador de la pistola entra en contacto con el exterior, el plasma produce tanta radiación por su replicación, que termina sobrecargando a las barras de huraño; si esta energía almacenada no se descarga, el resultante produce un micro explosión nuclear-

)(¡$/)(¡/$")(=/"!)($/"!(=#(=(=#"

\- la explosión fue catastrófica… había desapareado mi problema con los guardias…. Asi como los andenes 6 y 7, parte de las vías, la casa de los maquinistas y una torre de agua que se encontraba al lado del lugar…. jejeje todo eso en un día de trabajo; había quedado debajo de la puerta, que era básicamente una chapa de metal ahora deformada por la explosión en forma de mi cabeza, y yo, abajo con las rodillas en la barbilla y las manos en los oídos, esperando a que el suelo dejara de girar; levantándome entre mareos-

Matias- aaahhh ahhhh -respiración agitada-… cofff cofff… ajua… jajajaja…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… no sabía que tenía micro bombas atómicas en mi bolsillo, debería usarlas más seguido jajajajajajaj cof cof… pero QUE POLVO! - una nube cubría la estación o lo que quedaba- bien… ahora…. Porque el piso no deja de girar?...cof cof…

-un ruido me saco de mi intento por dejar de ver colores extraños en el aire, unos pedazos de metal se movieron a lo lejos… Era Darksword-

Darksword- cof cof cof…. Pero… que rayos paso?¡…. TU¡ TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA¡ -parándose entre tambaleos y con dificultad para ver-

matias- … que carajos? COMO MIERDA ESTAS VIVO?…. mas fácil es matar a las ratas con agua!

Darksword- cof cof cof… lo estaría si no hubiese puesto a 2 de mis hombre enfrente mío y creado un escudo… aaahhh ahhhh -respiración agitada- ahora… RINDet… -desmallo-

Matias, sonriendo como tonto-…. Eeeee… bueno, me rindo jajajajajajaja si me lo pedís por favor –esperando una respuesta-

-Darksword seguía desmallado-

matias- ok, entonces me rindo si pestañas….. jajajajajaja

-luego de unos chistes malos-

matias- jajajajaja soy todo un hijo de puta… ahora… el tren -podía sentir varias señales consientes aproximándose a la estación- vamos a ponerlo en marcha… carajo… ahora como que me siento un vaquero, solo me falta maltratar a las mujeres, a los negros… y a toda cosa no hombre blanca heterosexual

-me subí al tren de metal que seguía, por definición de funcionalidad, "intacto" tras la explosión, lo "encendí" (le meti 4 tiros de la pistola plasma en la caldera para prenderla), metí algo de carbón en la locomotora y rogué porque la explosión no hubiese roto las vías que tenia por delante, así que me dispuse a mirar a donde estaba Darksword, se estaba levantando con dificultad mientras algunos soldados lo ayudaban, pude ver cómo les ordenaba subirse a un tren junto con el en un intento por seguirme… obviamente era un ser extremadamente insistente el cual empezaba a odiar, la insistencia se castiga! El líder es el único que puede ser insistente!-

Matías, tratando de manejar el tren mientras pensaba- putas palancas de mierda! Pónganle alguna indicación!... como mierda me los saco de encima? Mmmmmmm… -viendo la pistola plasma-… mmmm…mmmmm…. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm –intentando no tener un derrame cerebral al pensar-… MI IDEA TENER!

-con el tren ya en movimiento y empezando a tomar velocidad, saque mi pistola plasma y apunte a las vías por las que venía el otro tren, ya hasta los huevos de soldados tratando de dispararme flechas, magia y algún que otro insulto; varios disparos rápidos al mismo punto las fundieron como para deformarlas unos pocos cm, repetí varias veces la maniobra, fundiendo los cambios de vías que conducían a mis rieles o a los rieles aledaños…. Basta decir que como me les adelante no pude ver el descarrilamiento… pero si escucharlo-

Matías- AAAJAJAJAJAJAJA lero lero!... carajos tengo que dejar de ser tan infantil jajajaja

-mientras me alejaba de la ciudad, la observaba desde las colinas que recorría el tren, pude ver una estatua en la costa, (una de las malas bromas del universo) la estatua de la libertad echa en pony, pero esta estaba destruida y en su lugar estaba una estatua echa de cristal oscuro que salía del mar para tomar forma… Era Twilight, en una posición imponente con una ropa de "reina malvada"; la vi… pensando para mis adentros… CUAL SERIA MI PRÓXIMO OBJETIVO?¡ MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Matías- si tengo suerte me puedo ir de este mundo antes de que todo esto escale demasiado… por una vez me gustaría salir rápido carajo!... bueno, ahora, veamos los panfletos mientras me dirijo… -concentrándome en los mapas de las vías en mi mente-…ñeeeeeeeeee Ahí!… un viejo cambio de dirección… en medio de una desviación abandonada, en un bosque… denso… útil para esconderse… o para preparar una emboscada a lo Rambo jajajajaja (esto es POR JIMMY!)

(#=$()#")$(#"=)($-)(=)($"#$)(/$)(/!)=$!"($)=!/%#"(/=$)(¡/="$"!($)(

(/!(/#=)("!#)boletín de gloriosa informacion:

"hoy, el líder, nos trae la historia de Jimmy, para que todos aprendamos como debemos ser ante su magnánima presencia"

"hoy les contare la historia de Jimmy… el pequeño niño que **solo deseaba adorar y servir a su líder supremo…"**

¡=/(/)("$)/!$)("/)($/"!)(/ ignorar estupidez ajena por favor /(/)#&/&$(/#&$/#"&

(#/=)/(/"!$)(/$)(/("!/$fin de boletín informativo )(#((=))(/#")($=)("

-el cambio de dirección en este caso es una vía que sale a 90° de las demás y que solo tiene unos cuantos metros de distancia; conectada a todos los demás rieles a la ves para poder meter el tren, cambiar la via por la que va a salir, y luego regresar en reversa-

matias- bien… aja… aja…-leyendo los panfletos- (puto idioma raro… "herradura, herradura, rayo, trueno?" que carajos quiere decir eso?... aaahhhhhhhh… activar auto traductor) –sus ojos emiten un parpadeo rojo y analizan las imágenes- "enlístate hoy al servicio de su majestad"…. "recompensa por información sobre rebeldes conocidos como Equestria Crusaders…. 500 bits por cualquier dato que lleve a la captura de los rebeldes"…. Interesante… "5000 bits por información sobre el paradero del reino de los Cambiantes y sus líderes Chrysalis y Cadence" puta que raro… esto si llama… los Cambiantes no eran los malos?… bueno no en realidad (ahora que me acuerdo, ellos tenían que consumir energía o "amor" para alimentarse… pero cadence no era de los buenos?… que hace con ellos?) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH demasiadas preguntas…. Y pocas municiones para todos... aaahhhh pero que mundo de mierda…

-vi los últimos rastros de la ciudad antes de que los bosques lo taparan, el sol no salió en ningún momento, sin embargo había una luz de luna que se reflejaba en las plantas, pude ver el océano que estaba a la distancia tras algunas colinas, y la luna en el horizonte… y pensé… poéticamente… me pica un huevo-

)))))))

Tex- señor, creo que por hoy es suficiente…. De verdad voló una estación de tren con una de las celdas de plasma?

Matias- fíjate que si… jajajajaja recordarlo me trae nostalgia… creo que voy a hacer unos cálculos y seguir con los planos de nuevas máquinas por hoy….

Tex- bien señor, si es lo que quiere…. Desplegando matiz de diseño ahora…

Matias- se me ocurrió… y si creamos un tanque araña con catushas?... como los rusos?

Tex- para usted nunca hay suficientes armas señor…


	3. Chapter 3

HIPERGUERRA capítulo 3: "ejército para dictaduras: constrúyalo usted mismo!"

\- me encontraba haciendo los cálculos de posición/tiempo+ .mente/2verdad en la nave, lo típico, básicamente estudiando cosas aburridas a mano, lo que puede llegar a resultar en una mala idea si se te sobrecarga algo-

Matias- 3.14….. 267269…. AAAAAAAAAA!…. –cae al suelo con espasmos y sacando espuma por la boca- asdsafdsfv…

Tex, neutro- señor?…. Se encuentra bien?

Matías, dando vueltas en el suelo-… ASFDSAFFSAFDSADSAD¡….. si… creo que por hoy voy a dejarloARLOS YOV YOH ROP…

Tex- aaahhh….desplegando neuro-tranquilizantes…. –un brazo robótico se despliega con una jeringa- Cálmese… porque no nos centramos en otra cosa… ya es hora de su sesión…

Matías- AAAAAAAAAAAAAWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG… -capacidad mental nula-

Tex- fantástico… comencemos

)))))))))))))))))

-tras lograr "pedir prestado" el tren con los materiales de la estacion, algunos pegasos trataron de seguirme en vano, el tren era rápido y ellos… eran extremadamente inflamables al plasma de mi arma; me entere por una planilla de horarios en la pared de la locomotora, que este se dirigía hacia el "Imperio de cristal" aparte de pegar mas vueltas que el borracho de mi viejo cuando se pelea con los muebles, para recoger mas materiales y buscar los impuestos a "no-se-que-mierda"… aunque tengo capacidad de traducir su raro lenguaje la verdad es que tampoco mi autotraductor obra milagros… que carajos quieren decir 3 truenos, herradura y caballo dado vuelta?; todo esto para la creación de mas armaduras, carros y otra serie de mierdas primitivas-

Matias, leyendo- ñmñmñmñm… jejejeje me párese que alguien se va a quedar si sartenes para la sopa…–tocando las palancas del tren- parece que ya está más tranquilo… ya no llueven caballos rostizados del cielo…jejeje…

-pare el tren en la bifurcación, cambie las vías, me metí en unas vías que conducían a una parada de emergencia con el tren y volví a cambiar las vías para que nadie notara nada; ahora que estaba "seguro", proseguí con lo que hacía cuando llegaba a un mundo y me las tenia que arreglar solo… construir prácticamente todo desde cero; los nanos, maquinas diminutas pueden usarse para estas cosas ya que son por no tener mejor palabra: polivalentes en absoluto, pueden hacer de todo y crecer sobre recursos sin mucho procesamiento, sacando dichos recursos de cualquier lugar… "sacar agua de las piedras" nunca mejor dicho, y estas salieron del frasco que aun tenia en mi campera y de mi cuerpo (las que anteriormente se habían replicado), se les da ordenes simples pero a medida que "crecen en masa" aumenta su capacidad de inteligencia… igualmente son el ejemplo de retraso mental; les ordene que empezaran a replicarse con todos los materiales que había en el tren y que se sobrecargaran, para hacerlo más rápido, con uno de los cargadores de plasma que les di al utilizarlo como fuente de energía más potente; al cabo de unas 2 horas de trabajo, en las cuales me dedique a revisar los volantes y ver si mi arma no había sufrido daños, me dispuse a comprobar el avance; me sorprendo al encontrarme con que lo que había sido una bola plateada que se movía como gelatina y que cabía en mi mano, ahora era más bien una piscina de gelatina que salía del vagón en el cual se había estado replicando…-

Matías-… A la madre que te pario, que creo que fui yo… Si que creciste, Eeee?.. jajajaja

nanos- WIII wuu -hablan con sonidos indicando que te entiende-

Matias- bueno… manos a la obra… QUE EL TIEMPO, NO NOS SOBRA EEEE? -traumas infantiles- ok, divídanse

-las nano maquinas se dividieron en 2 masas de iguales tamaños-

Matías- ahora, vos, el de la izquierda

Nanos de la derecha- WI WI….

Matías- NO, dije, izquierda..

Nanos de la derecha- WI WI…

Matías- dije I-Z-Q-U-I-E-R-D-A….-señalando hacia la masa de la izquierda-

nanos de la izquierda, viendo a su compañero y a Matías repetidas veces-….. WI WI?….

Matías- porfavoooorrr! que alguien me traiga inteligencia artificial competente! si…. VOS… anda a la colina que esta por allá…. -señalando a una colina- anda y espera mis órdenes, y vos, replícate con lo del tren y quédate con el cargador de plasma para hacerlo… transmitidas ordenes… entendido?

-acto seguido ambas masas se pusieron a la obra, yo seguí a la que se dirigía a la colina, para empezar a construir una base que estuviera "oculta"; le ordene que se colocara en "control de diseño puntual", para así dirigir la construcción, mientras mentalmente diseñaba en un plano 3d la base que estaría bajo tierra… aunque no era algo impresionante, ya que desde afuera parecía que estaba moviendo los brazos en el aire y hablando solo; me tomo toda la tarde...noche...día? (porque no AMANECE?) construir el hueco donde se colocarían las piezas de la base, lo único que de momento teníamos era una cueva de casi 50 m² que estaba debajo de la colina, como un semicírculo, una cueva sin nada y con mucho material que habia que sacar de ahí… digo… la piedra la pueden romper las nanomaquinas pero que carajos hacer con 50 toneladas de granito me toca decidir a mi-

matias- uffff… que dia… ya me agarro sueño y hambre… AAAHHH -bostezo-… bueno, a ver cómo van las otras nano maq… LA PUTA MADRE! –Viendo en dirección al tren-

-cuando llegue al tren… o más bien a donde había estado el tren en algún momento-

Nanos- wi? WIII WIIIUUU¡

Matías- … LA PUT#!... PORQUE TE COMISTE TODO?

-las nanomaquinas habían captado la orden demasiado bien, se replicaron usando TODO lo del tren, incluido el tren… y los vagones hechos de metal, dejando solo algunas tablas de estos y pedazos de metal-

nanos- WIII WIII WWWIUUUWIUUUU… -hablaba una masa del tamaño de un edificio de 4 pisos-

Matías- si… te dije que te replicaras con LO del tren, NO CON EL TREN…

nanos, en señal de estar decepcionados- wu wu ...

Matías- aaagggg…. ya… no importa, ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos por el rastro… anda con las otras y empiecen siguiendo estas instrucciones -le di un pen drive que salió de mi pecho-, quiero este lugar preparado en menos de 2 días a lo mucho… y que lo básico este para mañana… ahora TENGOAAAAAHHHHH –bostezando mientras halaba-… entendido?

Nanos, saltando de alegría- WIII WIII!

-basta decir que se pusieron manos a la obra con la preparación de la base, construyendo herramientas bacicas como fabricadores automatizados, los generadores eléctricos a hidrógeno (no creo poder meter paneles solares en un lugar donde no sale el sol) y otras cosas… cosa… cosas… aaahhhh… que sueño, me hecho una siesta entre el pasto, viendo hacia el cielo nocturno de este mundo… cuantas estrellas… salir al espacio y verlas por una ventana es una cosa, pero estar sentado en el pasto en un lugar donde se pueden ver es algo diferente… durante mi anterior pelea en mi anterior dimencion, los mundos eran… bacicamente la definición de "basurero de pobres"… industrias que tapaban los cielos, vivir aglomerados en barrios de 300 pisos de alto, contaminación del 9000%... ni el aire era respirable muy fuera de las superciudades colmena por la cantidad de contaminación que hacían… y sino estaba entre trincheras y ciudades destruidas con el cielo lloviendo acido, granizo y 2 veces excremento… asi que hacia rato que no me tiraba y estaba "al aire libre" sin que alguna cosa me saltara para arrancarme las extremidades-

-a medida que me dormía cual tronco, pensaba, este mundo merecía lo que le pasaba?... era acaso una broma el que yo estuviera acá o que onda?... supongo que cuando uno se va a dormir, se le vienen a la mente todo tipo de cosas… pero una duda me va a dejar con mal sabor en la boca antes de que se me apaguen las luces… como fue que Twilight llego a esto… si, había una posibilidad de que pasara… pero porque me toca a mí verla? Donde estoy? Es… raro… un lugar que no tiene… la capacidad para pelear de la forma en la que lo hago pero igualmente tiene un problema de "dictadura super-malvada"… me hace acordar a "gran hermano"… puta novela-

-de donde conozco a Twilight y lo que pasa?... lo que se suponía que tendría que haber sido?... eso… no pienso decirlo… no ahora-

)$!)=$(=)"!($?!%#(%!(((¿!?")$=!"$!"? –Información desconocida-

-imperio de cristal, castillo de la emperatriz-

-Twilight se encontraba revisando una lista que crecía cada vez mas conforme ella la rellenaba con mas y mas datos de las dimensiones que veía por una ventana… una ventana gigantesca en el centro de la habitación con altares de negra piedra que alimentaban su poder… más allá de la "ventana" podía verse… una pony de color violeta… con alas y cuerno… acompañada de una bebe… humana-

G. Dark Cristal - disculpe majestad, pero traigo noticias sobre Manehattan…

Twilight, sin voltear- **habla, es sobre los rebeldes verdad?, el teniente que envié ya los capturo?**

Guardia- Temo que no su majestad, el ha venido a dar el informe en persona…

Twilight- **que pase…**

G. Dark Cristal– si, su majestad

-salió el guardia y entro Darksword, este lucia lastimado-

Darksword, inclinándose- mi reina…

Twilight- **así que… no has atrapado a los rebeldes?... más vale que tengas una buena explicación… **

Darksword, temeroso- n-no mi reina, p-pero estoy aquí por otra cosa…

Twilight- **por tu bien, que valga la pena el tiempo que me haces perder…**

Darksword- traigo noticias nefastas de Manehattan… una criatura que nunca antes habíamos visto nos atacó y se llevó un tren con metales para el imperio de cristal….

Twilight, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo- **… que?… como as dicho?…**

Darksword- c-como escucho, mi reina, una criatura nos atacó y se llevó el tren con metales para el imperio, no pudimos capturarlo, mato a 62 de mis soldados el solo…

-al escuchar esto Twilight cerró la ventana mágica y se dio vuelta lentamente, quedando frente a Darksword-

Twilight, con una mirada fría y sin expresión- **como era la criatura que los ataco…**

Darksword- … era alta, caminaba en 2 patas, era como un mono… no se como describirlo mejor, solo que este vestía "ropa" y no tenía pelo salvo en la cabeza, además uso extraños artefactos para acabarnos…

Twiligth, abriendo los ojos- ...

Darksword- m-mi reina?… se encuentra bien?

-Twiligth había entendido antes de que la descripción terminara, reconoció a la criatura de la que el teniente hablaba… era un humano… ella los había visto por las ventanas a otras dimensiones que vigilaba, pero no lograba entender cómo es posible que este llego aquí, si ella había vigilado cuidadosamente la aparición de posibles portales a su mundo, como es que este apareció?... tenía que ser obra de otra especie más… como la que los ataco en el pasado… o tal vez… algo más poderoso… Anihilus?... no, él había muerto… pero sabía que habría otros seres tan poderosos como el fuera de este mundo; aunque algo molesta, sabía de antemano lo que debería esperar de uno de esos seres; en la mayoría de los mundos eran héroes con una historia de soledad y angustia de la cual trataban de salir, ayudando a todos los que se encontraran, en otros, lo que ella podría usar, seres que no les importa a quien lastimaran o el dolor que causaran; cualquiera de los 2 podría ser útil a final de cuentas, ya que tenía una manera de hacer que se sometieran… de que abrazaran la oscuridad… aunque tuviera que… "romperlos" antes… habia estado practicando bastante y esta oportunidad quizá era lo que necesitaba… una nueva… adquisición, casi pareció un regalo… y si este vino de forma que ella no lo supiera… quizá podría averiguar como viajar… por las líneas de tiempo-

Twilight, pensando- **la criatura, que habilidades tenia, HABLA!**

Darksword- eeee bueno, no estamos al tanto de que habilidades tiene, solo sabemos que por lo que vimos es muy resistente, soporto los disparos de las patrullas sin un rasguño; muy fuerte, atravesó los bloqueos con las carretas de metal con un golpe al envestirlas, yyy…. Tiene extraños artefactos, con uno nos disparaba unas bolas de energía que carbonizaban todo lo que tocaban, y con el otro…. Bueno…

Twilight- **HA-BLA¡ **-impaciente ante la inutilidad del pony-

Darksword- con el otro creo una explosión que destrozo la estación de tren y con el cual acabo con los 40 hombres que había traído para atraparlo…. Sobreviví de milagro

Twilight- **debió de usar magia para lograrlo, en cuanto a ti** -un cristal oscuro salió de detrás de Twilight y atravesó a Darksword en la garganta, matándolo lentamente-

Darksword, agarrándose la garganta- Aaagggg por… que?…

Twilight- **no fuiste capas de capturarlo, no me sirves de nada **–viendo a uno de los guardias en su puerta- **traigan a Brokensoul… AHORA¡**

G. Dark Cristal- si mi reina

Twilight- **ya veremos si me sirves humano...**-con sonrisa que evocaba un pensamiento perverso- **serás algo más que otro montón de carne?... o me darás lo que busco…**

Brokensoul, entrando- llamo su majestad?

Twiligth- **si, quiero que envíes una legión a Manehattan ahora, y quiero que envíes a Redblood con 4 oficiales a que busquen a un humano…**

Brokensoul- UN HUMANO?… pero cómo es posible, usted a vigilado todas las formas de llagar a esta dimensión… cómo es posible que el lo haya logrado?…

Twiligth- **no lo sé, pero lo averiguare, de una forma u otra… que la legión llegue mañana a más tardar, debemos saber qué tipo de magia utilizo…**

Brokensoul- entendido mi reina… si puedo preguntar… porque no va usted en persona?... en el pasado lo a hecho…

Twilight- **tengo asuntos que atender y que un humano haya logrado llegar solo a nuestro imperio no amerita mi presencia… es evidente que esta solo… que esta desesperado… y que no llegara lejos ya que apenas si tiene habilidades por fuera de lo usual… ahora, si dejaste de molestarme con preguntas… fuera…**

-Brokensoul sale de la cámara-

Twilight- **pronto… **-viendo por una ventana del castillo- **… me pregunto que reto me traerás humano… han pasado… tantos años… y ahora que estoy tan cerca… tu me vas a ayudar… **

-(#########################(#" afueras del palacio, imperio de cristal, parque abandonado-

¿?- ahhhhh… me pregunto que estar haciendo Flurry?

Potro Dark Crystal, sin emoción- quien dices?

¿?- em! Nada, nadie…. Solo… pensando en… una… constelación?

Potro D.C.-… si usted lo dice, príncipe Ragnarok… desea jugar?

Ragnarok- la verdad… n-no… puedes dejarme un momento? Quiero pensar en… algo…

Potro D.C.- por supuesto príncipe Ragnarok –marchándose-

-Ragnarok, así lo llamaba su madre… así lo llamaban todos… pero el sentía que ese nombre tenia… algo, algo que lo hacía sentirse mal… solo… y abandonado; el pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de esquivar sus deberes interminables y lecciones, su madre no lo dejaba salir fuera de la ciudad ni tampoco podía conocer a algún pony con… "sentimientos"… los Dark Crystal, habían perdido hace mucho tiempo cualquier rastro de amabilidad o personalidad… siempre fríos, siempre haciendo sus deberes… siempre con rostros de angustia o nada; su vida era un sufrimiento cuando su madre estaba… no podía ser interrumpida por "conductas infantiles" como ella las llamaba a las simples preguntas o intentos de afecto de un niño, el había tratado de acercarse a su madre, pero a esta simplemente no le importaba, desde que tenia memoria ningún intento de… "acercarse" había dado el resultado esperado… amor? Cariño?... maternidad?... no, esas cosas molestaban el interminable trabajo de su madre, Ragnarok había aprendido todo de tutores… todos ellos Dark Crystal sin ningún tipo de emoción, que cuando denotaban algún comportamiento sentimental o este les preguntaba sobre cosas del "amor" o la "amistad", desaparecían y uno nuevo lo reemplazaba-

-una vida sin amor, amigos, o alguien con quien hablar… la soledad en una jaula de oro… oro y cristal obscuro, el único que le daba algo de conversación era el sirviente dragón de su madre, Brokensoul, quien contestaba sus preguntas pero tampoco le daba atención, solo se limitaba a que él no lo fastidiara demasiado; no había nada en su vida… imagínense crecer… un mundo en perpetua noche, nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien jugar… nadie a quien llamar "amigo"… en sus noches, de más pequeño, abecés esperaba a su madre para que lo arropara o se despidiera… nunca paso… trato de meterse en el cuarto de su madre mientras dormía para arroparse junto a ella… nunca lo permitió y mas de una vez termino con una reprimenda además de dormir en el suelo de su cuarto; pero, hacia unos meses había conocido a una pequeña pony que alegro sus "días" y lleno su mente… Flurry, una pony que aparecía de vez en cuando y que no era para nada como los Dark Crystals, esta reía, retozaba y era la primera pony con quien el habia sentido algo… pero está siempre se tenía que ir, y el sabia porque, ella era rara… y una pony asi, tan cerca de su madre usualmente no duraba mucho-

Ragnarok- espero verla pronto… -dejando una nota entre 2 rocas de cristal- por ahora solo espero que este bien

($!)=$(/!=!"/$=!"(/$=) –informacion-

-horas después-

-baño quimico, afuera de la "base"-

matias- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…..POR DIOS….. QUE EL DIOS MAQUINA ME PERDONE… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Aaaahhhh ahhhh PORQUE COMÍ 5 PLATOS DE PICANTE?¡…. Dios maquina… perdóname… dale fuerzas a esta cañería para aguantar lo que viene… aahhh ahhh -respiración agitada- O PORRRR…

Parlantes de la base- ALARMA ALARMA…. MANTENIMIENTO A BAÑO DEL LÍDER… REPITO…. MANTENIMIENTO AL BAÑO DEL LÍDER, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO… QUE EL DIOS MAQUINA LES DE FUERZA…. LOS RECORDAREMOS CON CARIÑO

-acto seguido, unos robots comienzan a correr hacia un baño con trapeadores, esponjas, cañerías y oraciones pidiendo por fuerza…...creo que es un mal momento para decirles como termino, solo diré que hubo que re decorar el baño químico que tenía… y parte de la plomería-

Matías- p…. porque… porque solo ENCONTRARON PICANTE PARA QUE COMIERA!

Nanos, una bola que se asoma por la puerta- WWiwiwii wu wuiwiwiw… wi…

Matias- NO!, sigue siendo tu culpa! Yo te dije comida, y vos solo me traes ajíes molidos, como querías que yo me DIERA CUEN… –ruidos en su estómago-… ay… carajoooOOOOOOOOO!–haciendo "fuerza"-

=)(/(=)$(¡"=/$/"#)()/(# -cambio de informacion requerido para salud del usuario- (=(/#$(=")/%#"$(/"%"/)(/$((#"/$(

)(/$(#"=)(%"((/%=#"=)(=)$(#"  
*(()($#"()$()#"()$=#"=(%="¡!

$)=!")$=!")$=)"! –Informacion desconocida-

-reino de los cambiante-

-Cadence, quien se encontraba sentada en un escritorio observando informes y divagando sobre el pasado, es interrumpida cuando un cambiante entra a la habitación con noticias y casi sin aliento-

Explorador- PRINCE… PRINCESA… traigo noticias de Manehattan¡ Ahhhhh AAAAAhhhhhh Ahhhhhh… nese… necesito… algo de agua…

Cadence, tratando de calmar al explorador- tranquilo… toma un respiro y cuéntame, que sucede?

Explorador- aaahhhh aahhhh… lo siento princesa… es que… HAN ATACADO LA CIUDAD¡

Cadence- que QUE?¡ guardia! traiga rápido a la reina Chrysalis, ella debe escuchar esto…

-unos minutos despues mientras el explorador bebia medio galon de agua-

Chrysalis, entrando a la habitación- amor que pasa? Cuál es la emergencia? Acaso sucedió algo con…

Cadence, interrumpiendo- prosigue con tu historia -dando paso al explorador-

Explorador- gracias su majestad; los espías que tenemos en la ciudad me dijeron esto al detalle… una criatura ataco la ciudad de Manehattan hace unas horas…

Chrysalis, sorprendida- que es lo que paso? Que criatura?

Explorador- aun no lo sabemos con claridad, la criatura entro a la ciudad y se puso a luchar contra los guardias que habían apostado en ella para buscar a los rebeldes…

Cadence y Chrysalis- QUE?¡

Chrysalis- pero… que paso?… lo atraparon? Que criatura?

Explorador- no…

-al oír esto ambas entendieron la seriedad del asunto, no era común que una criatura, un "no pony" entrara a una ciudad en Utopía, la atacara y sobreviviera para marcharse, el régimen era estricto y la emperatriz castigaba cruelmente a todas las especies que eran consideradas invasoras… que criatura estaría tan loca como para meterse en una ciudad a pelear con los soldados? Que tipo de cosas buscaría algo asi?-

Explorador- no solo escapo, según nuestros espías, aproximadamente mato a 60 guardias el solo, con unos artefactos extraños; se introdujo en la ciudad peleando con todos los que se ponían en su camino…

Cadence- quieres decir que…. -con una cara de preocupación- asesino a TODOS?… o no… primero Twilight y ahora esto… -a punto de llorar- por favor… no… no de nuevo

Chrysalis, abrazando a cadence- cadence… cálmate… solo respira, no puede ser como lo de hace unos años… esto no puede repetirse

explorador- bueno… en realidad no… -Cadence se recompuso un poco- todos los guardias que se pusieron en su camino están muertos o heridos, no le prestó atención a los civiles… aunque varios de ellos estaban en estado de shock por el susto

Chrysalis- ya amor… ya… ves todo esta bien -consolando a Cadence- saben que buscaba en la ciudad?

Explorador- si y no… No sabemos si buscaba algo más, pero se llevó un tren…

Cadence y Chrysalis, sorprendiéndose aun mas- QUE HIZO QUE?¡

Explorador- un tren de máxima seguridad… cargado de lingotes de metales procesados que se dirigía al Imperio de cristal, y no solo eso, antes de escapar, destruyo gran parte de la estación con una explosión inmensa…. Los espías no vieron quien salió herido por la explosión, pero la nube de polvo que se elevó se veía a kilómetros y tenía forma de hongo…

Cadence- p… pero que rayos fue lo que quería? Acaso fue solo un robo?

Chrysalis- puede ser… pero si fuera para robarce un tren… tendría mas lógica esperar a que este de camino… no atacar la ciudad y llevarse por delante a todos… como era la criatura?

Explorador- bueno… la descripción era un poco rara… así que la anote… veamos…-sacando unas notas- parecía un "mono" sin pelo, con ropa, parado en su par de patas traseras, con 2 patas delanteras que usaba para manejar los artefactos, pelo solo en la cabeza… y… muy resistente…

Chrysalis, pensando- como que… resistente? A la magia?

Explorador- según lo que me dijeron los espías… a todo lo que le lanzaron

Cadence y Chrysalis- a todo?!

Cadence, viendo a Chrysalis- tenemos que dejar de hacer eso…

-Chrysalis le devuelve con una sonrisa la mirada-

Explorador- si… los que trataron de seguirlo mientras avanzaba por la ciudad dijeron que trataron de pararlo con magia, tropas, carros motorizados con ballestas… incluso reportaron que poco antes de la explosión, un batallón de guardias entro a la estación, luego de esto no se vio salir a ninguno de los soldados que entraron, y solo siguieron entrando mas para darle caza… se cree que el único superviviente de los soldados fue el oficial Darksword

Cadence- ese nombre… creo que me suena… era…

Chrysalis- un cazador… encargado de "cazar" rebeldes… las… atrocidades que les hacia para que confesaran… tratados como menos que bestias…

Explorador- trato de mandar a las tropas que le quedaban a que siguieran a la criatura con un tren y por aire, pero esta se les adelanto y rompió las vías, descarrilando el tren de los guardias y disparándole a los pegasos con su extraño artefacto que lanzaba "bolas de luz", estas "vaporizaban" todo lo que tocaban…

-la información que había traído el explorador se denotaba en caras de preocupación por parte de Cadence y Chrysalis, y no solo de ellas 2, atrás de la puerta salió….-

Applebloom- hola… ya escuchamos todo…

Sweetie Belle- si…

Scootaloo- lo sentimos pero queríamos enterarnos sin interrumpir…

Cadence- así que escucharon todo?

Shining Armor, entrando tras las cmc- si… así es…. Todo

-se puede agarrar la tención en el aire-

Applebloom- y no somos los únicos mirones… – sonriendo mientras señalaba la ventana, en la cual Flurry heart y los gemelos Pound y Pumpkim, miraban tratando de sostenerse-

Chrysalis- NIÑOS¡ QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ?¡ ENTREN O JURO QUE VOY….

Flurry, Pound y Pumpkim- CORRAN!

Cadence- NIÑOS VENGAN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Scootaloo- ya tranquilas, nosotras también hacíamos eso cuando niñas… que… aaahhhhh recuerdos -con tristeza-

Sweetie belle- ya…. Tenemos que concentrarnos… un nuevo enemigo anda suelto, si las tropas de Twilight no lo pudieron detener tendremos que buscarlo y encontrar sus debilidades, no nos debe tomar por desprevenidos como lo que paso en Manehattan…

Chrysalis- creo lo mismo, no podemos ignorar algo que "vaporizaba" a los ponys, si algo asi nos ataca… o incluso si cae en cascos de Twilight…

Cadence, pensativa- pero recuerda lo que nos contó este valiente explorador -señalando al explorador sonrojado- la criatura no ataco a nadie excepto a los guardias… tal vez no sea una amenaza precisamente… al menos no para nosotros

Chrysalis- que quieres decir? ATACO A UNA CIUDAD¡ no podemos permitir que lo mismo nos suceda a nosotros!, y si es una invasión? Y si son mas de una?

Explorador- no a habido reportes de más avistamientos… por suerte

Cadence- tengamos en cuenta que los guardias de la reina atacan a todo mundo, tal ves la criatura solo se estaba defendiendo…

Scootaloo- si, pero robo un tren cargado de mátales, evidentemente sabía lo que buscaba… aunque… que llevaba el tren?

Explorador- me disculpo, ninguno de nuestros espías le prestó atención a este tren, esto ocurrió muy temprano en la mañana y estos trenes salen de Manehattan cada mes, nunca se les dio mucha importancia ya que siempre transportaban lo mismo, metales para los herreros en el imperio

Shining Armor- se robó un tren cargado de material para la guerra… aunque no eran espadas o armaduras no podemos dejar que nos ocurra lo mismo, sino… quien sabe lo que podría pasar? Y si se trata de sabotaje? O quizá un nuevo enemigo?

Cadence- lo se… -apartando la vista y viendo hacia la ventana- pensaremos como actuar más tarde… ahora tenemos que calmarnos… hacía mucho tiempo que algo así no sucedía…

Shining Armoy- em… perdon, es común que algo asi pase? Antes ya paso?

Chrysalis- no… pero en ecuest… ejem, en Utopía… ya han pasado cosas raras antes… invasores extraños, magia descontrolada… pero… hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía nada asi -viendo a las crusaders- como les fue en utopía arábica?

Scootaloo, decepcionada- tratamos de… ayudarlos, pero no funciono, incluso en un lugar tan alejado, Twilight los tiene atados… el agua la controlan sus soldados, y aunque les diéramos agua una y otra vez, los ponys de ese lugar temen por lo que les suceda si ella envía más soldados… o decide secarlos con su magia

Cadence, triste- aunque tratemos cada dia… parece que nunca cambiara nada…

(#"=)()#($la)(¡esperanza$)("muere)$()!"($)

$/"!)(/$("!/$)"!/ -informacion-

-"base" del líder, hora… ¿?-

matias- hay… hay por dios

Meca-medico (combinación de mecánico y medico)- tranquilícese señor… ya pronto terminamos….

Matías- creo…. que me desabroche el orto -tendido en una cama médica boca abajo- díganle a mi vieja que la quiero…. Y a mi hermano… que es tarado… aahhh ahhhh ahhhh -respiración agitada-…. a… y exterminen a todos los seres de 4 o mas patas….

-delirio por las drogas?… na, así soy siempre-

Meca-medico- yyyyy… ya… no puedo creer la cantidad de nano maquinas que tuvimos que usar para reparar el recto artificial y su intestino señor….

Matias- porque… me dieron… PICANTE! CARAJOOOO! Saben que las bacterias de mi estómago YA NO PUEDEN PROCESARLO!

-desde lo sucedido (con el tema del tren y mi visita a la ciudad) pasaron unos 3 días de lo más aburrido, trabajando, construyendo sin parar, buscando, recolectando y procesando metales… lo típico; me entere que llegaron a la ciudad una gran cantidad de tropas de las cuales estaba seguro que eran por mi presencia… que mal, pero supongo que tampoco cambia mucho… digo… como si antes fuera diferente; de alguna forma se habían enterado de lo sucedido, como es posible que se enteraran que un ser de otro mundo voló un artefacto termonuclear?... un misterio sin parangón-

-La base creció bastante, parece de fantasía lo sé, pero las nano maquinas trabajan rápido y cada vez son más, además de tener el equivalente a una cancha de futbol de nano máquinas trabajando día y noche (bueno… solo noche… que carajo pasa con el sol?! Quien no pago la cuenta de luz?... seguro que fueron los chinos… claro… es otro de sus planes malévolos... CHIIINOOOSS!), con unos tubos que van para un laguito cercano, extraemos el agua que necesitamos para los generadores a hidrógeno y crear el plasma para los cargadores y baterías de los robots… el mar lo tenemos a unos 300 metros y estamos más o menos a 3 kilómetros de la ciudad como para hacerse una idea… total, me van a encontrar tarde o temprano y uno no elije el agujero en el que tirarse durante un combate; todo esto gracias a las nano-forjas que son básicamente enormes cuadrados de metal donde dentro se procesa todo, desde el metal extraído en las profundidades por los excavadores y los insectos mineros (básicamente, hormigas mecánicas) hasta los componentes plásticos, sacados de los árboles de alrededor y todo componente orgánico que pueda procesarse y convertirse en polímeros; si… la bese estaba buena, pero le faltaban armas… mas armas… digo, solo tenemos 30 rifles de asalto, 17 rifles de tirador designado, 3 francotiradores, 32 pistolas calibre 50 …-

Tex, desde una de las pantallas en el cuarto de mando- a usted siempre le faltan armas señor…

Matias- y entonces porque no haces lo que te digo Y CREAS MAS! MAAAASSS! Antes de que el Kalibre nos ataque!...

()=($/!"=)$(=)"!($/#/#")$(/$)"!($(¡)((=)($=)!("=$/!(=))(%/#!=)($)"!($)="!($

=(=$)!"$=!$())#!=)$Kalibre: deidad mística de las armas($"!=$)!="$

=)$!")($=)#"($=)#)#="! antigua historia de la Armanidad: _un ente de fuego y hierro, que dispara sobre la existencia… el miedo, el odio, el dolor… no son mas que casquillos dejados por los disparos de EL KALIBRE!_

_Quien le dio forma al universo con su disparo…_

_Quien disparo las primeras estrellas…_

_Y quien nos dará nuestro ultimo cargador…_

)$/"!(()$!("!)("$"!)(/$"#/$ informacion incompleta ()$!"($/#")($#"$

Tex- eso no existe… por favor vaya al sector de procesamiento… tenemos una de las maquinas con fallos… esto es lo que pasa por hacer todo a las apuradas

Matias- que vaya un ingeniero!

Legionario ingeniero- si señor?

Tex- usted esta mas… como le dice?... "al-pedo"

Matias- carajos tex! –saliendo para reparar la maquina- carajo!

(=)$"!$"!=$?)"!)$!%("=#")#")$"#)

_informe_101:

-los legionarios: creados en líneas de producción, y programamos para muchas tares que van desde soldados, tenientes, zapadores, constructores, etc., estos autómatas de metal con forma humanoide son una verdadera maravilla, versátiles para múltiples usos y fuertes para resistir los ambientes de combate; su cabeza, la cual párese un remache (solo que sin la hendidura) con 2 grandes ojos de color amarillo, que salen de 2 focos de su cabeza me recuerda siempre a un hongo que habla… pero nunca supe que trauma o recuerdo subconsciente me hace hacerlos así…. A saber; su habilidad, que además de ser ligeros, son extremadamente resistentes, ya que están cubiertos con una combinación de metales que es "irrompible" a casi cualquier cosa; debido a que este metal es muy difícil de hacer, no están totalmente cubiertos, por lo que nos lleva a su segunda habilidad, hacerse esfera; los legionarios, para evitar daños graves, se repliegan a una forma de esfera, prácticamente indestructible, cubriendo las zonas que la armadura usualmente no lo aria, Sus armas varían de un rifle de asalto similar a una BullPup rectangular para poder guardarlo en su forma de esfera en la espalda, un rifle de plasma que no es muy común pero es mas potente que un cañon de un tanque y un lanzacohetes de uso rápido, que aunque creo que el enemigo no va a tener muchos tanques, siempre es bueno llevar la fiesta con uno… además de muchas otras armas para versiones especiales, como rifles de tirador para el francotirador o subfusiles para las unidades de choque… pero esas son las principales-

-para la personalidad de estos, se instalan unas matrices que se ajustan a personalidades similares a la humana dependiendo de su trabajo a desempeñar, así, los zapadores son más serios, ya que requieren mas conocimientos y esto a su vez requiere más energía, que no puede desperdiciarse en forma irresponsable… como los soldados rasos que… Bueno… no van a ganar ningún concurso de deletreo-

($)!(%)#$)!"()$?"!?)$"!$

-Me encanta crear un ejército… aunque aún nos falta bastante para decir que tenemos algo parecido, pero bueno, con los 37 legionarios que tenia y los 3 y 1/2 tanques "araña" que se terminan dentro de unas horas, estábamos listos para EL DOMINO TOTAL DEL MUNDOOOO!... aunque según tex nos arian falta 7000023 legionarios únicamente para tomar efectivamente el planeta… sin contar el mantenimiento detrás de eso… pero que va a saber el? -

-luego de reparar las maquinas defectuosas, volví al centro de mando mientras que recordaba que me olvide de algo ligeramente importante… nombrar al idiota de turno… ósea, mi "segundo"-

Matias, recostándose en su silla y exagerando su placer- AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhAHhhhhAhhhhhhAhhhh… si que es bueno ser el líder…

Legionario 18- si señor…

Matias- ahora… tráiganme a… no se… a quien… aaaaa quieeeeennn –girando en su silla-

Tex- no se haga el indesiso… sabe que siempre elije al mismo…

Matias- bien… que venga 01…

L. 37 (legionario 37)- eeentendido

-los programe para que tuvieran matices de simulación de personalidad, recopilador de experiencia ("aprenden") y alguna que otra estupidez para que no se pasen de listos, como bajar un poco su inteligencia y decir cosas como los de star wars… poruqe me sale de lo huevos y me resulta gracioso-

L. 01- me llamo señor?

Matías- si… vení para acá –llamándolo con un dedo-

L. 001- eeentendido... que pasa señor?

Matías- pronto empezara una malvada operación donde prentedo utilizar un tubo de metal para conquistar este mundo… y no tengo segunda mano…

L. 01, mirando ambos brazos de Matías- yo lo veo bien señor…

Matías, viendo al legionario-… menos mal que tenes un CPU… úsalo la concha de la lora! no me refería a eso! … date vuelta

-este siguió la orden, atrás de la cabeza abrí un compartimiento en donde se encontraba su memoria y varios puertos, le inserte un chip que se adaptó al puerto y se quedó ahí-

L. 001, saltando chispas de su CPU principal- AAAAAaAAAaAAAaAAAa… RESETEANDO…. REINICIANDO…. Error de windows…Error de windows… Error de windows… -matias le da un golpe en la cabeza- error solucionado… desea clasificar su antivirus?…

Matías- QUE NOOO… REINÍCIATE DE UNA VES!

L. 01, emite el sonido típico al iniciar Windows- que paso?… hey… porque?… que es lo que hizo? –viéndose a sí mismo-

Matias- te di la matriz de generación de múltiples escenarios -le di "imaginación"- ahora sos general y mi mano derecha y bla bla bla… ruego que el darle más inteligencia a este tarado no sea un error, pero bueno… todos son así de retrasados…..

L. 01- AAjaaaaa –entendiendo-…. Me disculpa un momento?…

Matías- si…

-fuera de la habitación-

L. G. 01, gritando como loco- AAAAAAAAJUAAAAAAA! HEY CHICOS ME ASCENDIERON A GENERAL¡ AHORA SOY SÚPER IMPORTANTE YJA YJA YJA ¡

Matias, viendo como todos se le abalanzaban para felicitarlo a golpes- me cago en toda la programación… así debió sentirse dios al vernos al 8vo día… como un montón de tarados

-afuera de la sala se conglomeraron los legionarios cercanos para felicitar a su amigo por el acenso…. Golpeándose las cabezas unos contra otros… es como un saludo entre ellos-

matias, saliendo de la sala- si si… todo muy divertido… a TRABAJ…

L.G 01- FIESTA!

todos los legionarios- SEEEEEEEEEE AJUAAAAAAAA

Matías- me cago… ni me respetan…

-sacaron algunos tanques de aceite y empezaron a juguetear con los enchufes de la base… al cabo que ni me respetan; el aceite lo beben por la boca como si fuera cualquier bebida, este se distribuye por un sistema de conductos a su cuerpo para mantenerlos engrasados, su matriz mental les dice que lo hagan porque es "placentero", así no hay que recordárselos, ellos van y lo hacen solos cuando lo consideran necesario; y después están los electro estimulantes, su forma favorita de joderme el suministro eléctrico, estos son básicamente un error, verán, un día conecte por accidente a un legionario a la 360 de la bese… este salto por los aires…y desde entonces las matrices de personalidad quieren probar como se siente porque resulta que al idiota ese le gusto y se lo dijo a todos…. Un gasto de energía al pedo, y de tiempo ya que no puedo SACARLES EL PUTO GUSTO DE SU MATRIZ!-

Tex, por un canal de comunicación privado a mi- señor, no se si sea buena idea permitirles eso a los legionarios… se ponen más… "idiotas" de lo normal, señor...

matias- aaayyyy… Tex… no me digas que tenes envidia porque estas adaptado a la computadora central de la base y no podes ni tomar ni descargarte eeee?

Tex- no es eso señor…. Es solo que…. Aggg veré como van las cosas en los generadores de plasma...

Matías- jajajajaja si si… nada… y no trates de descargarte en uno de los cuerpos robóticos… que te necesito lucido y sin errores entendido?…

-me había cortado la comunicación-

Matías- ja-ja-ja… muy gracioso… dejándome hablar solo como un idiota… y porque sigo haciéndolo?….

-me volví a meter en el cuarto de control, con enormes pantallas y algunos legionarios que actuaban de técnicos-

Matías- muy bien…. GENTE… QUE MUESTRAN LAS CÁMARAS ESPÍA EN LA CIUDAD?

-son básicamente esferas con micro hélices y una cámara que van por ahí mostrando audio y video, de momento lo poco que teníamos eran una suerte de mini helicópteros que cada 5 minutos se quedaban golpeando alguna pared si uno no los dirigía constantemente… además de apenas si tener resolución en sus camaras-

L. T. 022 (técnico)- señor… de momento los espías muestran imágenes de las tropas de la ciudad intensificando las defensas, reparando lo sucedido en la estación y movilizando mas patrullas, señor¡

Matías- lo típico, va… arreglar lo que acabo de romper, porque no lo dejan roto? Es que acaso no entienden que me cuesta mucho romperlo en primer lugar?

L.T 022- unos desconsiderados señor…

Matias- exacto, ahora, quien los dirige? Vieron alguien importante por ahi?... solo busquen al tipo con la vestimenta mas estúpida de todos y de seguro es el que esta a cargo

L T. 21- si señor

-mostrando una imagen de un pony, con crin roja, una armadura bastante imponente de metal completamente rojo y de piel café, era un "unicoso"… pero este tenia algo incrustado en su cuerno… un cristal oscuro que salía de él como si fuera parte del mismo-

L.T 21- creemos que él es el nuevo responsable de la ciudad y de la llegada de más tropas, en las últimas 32 horas a dirigido varias redadas por toda la ciudad y ejecutado a unos 25 civiles en las plazas públicas señor…

Matías- aja…. Porque?

L.T. 21- lo que dijo en sus discursos es que eran, o rebeldes que se oponían al régimen… o…

Matías- ... o?

L.T. 22- o que lo habían ayudado a usted… señor

-mostrando en una de las pantallas a unos ponys que me parecían familiares-

Matías, recordando- aaaaa…. Algunos de los maquinistas…si que están al pedo estos tipos para andar matando a cualquiera jejeje

L.T 20- señor, también detectamos una intensificación de patrullas aéreas y terrestres en los alrededores de esta área…

Matías- no creo que nos encuentren de inmediato… pero quizá hacer la base tan cerca del cambio de vías no haya sido la mejor idea…

Tex- o intentar secuestrar un tren en la estación en vez de en el camino…

L.T 23- o detonar un artefacto termonuclear de baja potencia en medio de la ciudad…

L.T. 21- o luchar y romper a mas de 50 unidades enemigas en lugar de infiltrarse…

Tex- o…

Matias- QUE YA!... aaaaggg como si a ustedes se les ocurriera algo mejor en el momento!

Tex-… en realidad… si… 243 escenarios mejores… señor…

Matias- pero como siempre el mio es el mejor… ahora, vamos a tener queeeeeee –pensando-… indiquen a las nano-forjas que construyan todos los legionarios, armas y municiones que puedan, desvíen todo a la construcción de más tropas…

L.T. 21,22 y 20- SI SE-ÑOR¡ -poniéndose manos a la obra-

Matías- bien… quiero algunos, sino algún, helicóptero funcionando y que el prototipo Ocean Conqueror esté funcionando…

Tex- esto es terrible…

-tex repetia las imágenes de las ejecuciones en una de las pantallas… aunque no lo parezca, tiene cierta… empatía por los demas… mas que yo-

Matías- se nos vienen encima -viendo las imágenes de las patrullas aéreas cercanas a la base- se van a morir… por romperme los huevos… como siempre… aaaaahhhhhh….

Tex- señor?…

Matías- no…. Nada…

Tex, interrumpiendo- esta pensando si vale la pena matarlos… o ayudar a los civiles?... verdad?

Matias- aaahhhh… -suspiro- no sé… desde que vi en la mente del oficial… creo que fue porque tengo el anillo de contención psíquica roto, asi que…no puedo separar los recuerdos suyos de las emociones, pero tengo visiones…. Tanta muerte en un mundo que alguna ves fue tan… tan tranquilo… no se… me resulta… me provoca molestia… hay algo acá que salió mal… algo malo… algo que me irrita en lo que recuerdo de… "Twilight"

Tex- pena?... empatía?... un sentimiento de justicia?

Matias- no… por… por los recuerdos de ese oficial… no… no siento pena… o lastima… solo odio…

Tex-… nunca me conto sobre que conocía este mundo…

Matias- si… la historia es larga… era cuando yo…

)=)#=#"#)(="!(#)!(=#(¡/$)!"($/)($"$  
(¡=$")!$)("!=($"!($ DAñO eN aRcHIVo #("=(#=)#)!=)!  
)"!$=)"!)$)"!=$"!=$

Tex- creo que una posible razón de su "odio" seria que ella… "traiciono"… de alguna forma los principios de lo que representaba…

Matias- prefiero pensar que no lo hizo… que solo tuvo otro destino… otra historia

Tex- pero en lo mas profundo de usted… un 28.36% de su mente piensa que ella… "cayó"… traiciono… se dejó corromper… y ambos sabemos lo que eso le provoca a usted, todo esto lo debe de…

Matias, partiendo la meza de metal frente a el- carajo!... tex… solo déjame…

))))))))))))))))))

Tex- señor?… esta bien?

Matías- lo ciento… recordar lo que paso después… lo que vi… es….-mientras me tallaba los ojos-…. Nada… por hoy terminamos….

-nada me quitara los recuerdos…. La guerra… y todo lo que conlleva… lo acepte con el tiempo… pero eso… eso de dejarse caer… "corrompido"… usualmente cuando la escucho sobre alguien… es alguien cercano… que ahora quiere matarme-

* * *

**si la historia te gusta, por favor haganmelo saber, ayuda mucho... suerte**


	4. Chapter 4

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 4: _"operación: relámpago de tomacorriente"_

)$!)"($("!/=)/%=)"!($)("!(=($ ¿registro? (¡$$/=(¡/"$=(/="!$/$

_Se registró un intento y posterior éxito de traspasar las defensas del frente de combate, la línea mas fortificada, la persona en cuestión gritaba subido a un vehículo blindado de enorme tamaño "over-blitsken"…_

… _tras un estudio de las tácticas empleadas… se concluye que hace alusión a la "Blitzkrieg" alemana de una manera exagerada…_

… _perdimos 300 unidades de combate y aunque se logró rodear al objetivo, sus refuerzos nos alcanzaron cuando nos concentrábamos en el…_

_Para el registro: a quien se le ocurrió tal estupidez?_

_=)$("!$(="!/%=("$/=("!$)_)(/$(¡"$=)(¡"/%=)"!/$=

matias- aaaahhh… otro día, otro viaje a más velocidad que la de la luz… y a la vez más lento… Tex… porque no llegamos?¡

Tex- los ciento señor… tenemos problemas en los motores de improbabilidad probable… necesito tiempo para re-calibrar… creo que algo le pasa a uno de los conectores externos…

Matias- por dios Tex… estamos saltando de una dimensión a otra… no me digas que nos vamos a quedar acá varados… Dudo que tenga señal para pedir la grúa jajajajaja

Tex- es bueno mantener el optimismo, señor, si tal vez no hubiera saltado a la acción tan rápido y se hubiese preparado mejor….

Matias- Tex…. El emperador dijo que lo que se venía… era de lo que habíamos hablado… vienen a comerse todo la galaxia y me llamo a mi… la "MENTE" lo consumirá todo… espero que la profecía sea cierta… sino… no va a quedar nada… además que querías que hiciera? Seguir ahí más tiempo?... eso solo hubiera molestado mas

Tex- molestado?... o dolido? –Matías lo ve con fastidio-… lo se, lo se…. hare lo que pueda…. Porque no sigue con la cesión?

Matías- a si… eso me anima… en que estábamos?... aaa si… la operación over blitsken

))))))))))))

\- habían pasado solo 24 horas, desde que ordene incrementar la producción de tropas, pero no fue suficientemente rápido… las patrullas ya estaban encima de la base, rastreando cada lugar, era solo cuestión de tiempo, así que decidí actuar; se dio la orden de eliminaran las patrullas, e inmediatamente ordene que todo mundo se preparara, esto era una operación relámpago… no me gustan tanto como avanzar lento y seguro con muchos tanques… pero bueno, uno no se puede poner quisquilloso; de las puertas de la base salieron todos los legionarios disponibles, tanques "araña" y helicópteros que teníamos listos, además de que ordene que se desplegara el "Ocean Conqueror", el super prototipo que quería testear desde hacia tiempo, salio cargado por los 4 helicopteros disponibles y lo tiraron al mar… me gusto escuchar que no se hundió-

(=$"!$)((#!="$ informe:

Ocean Conqueror- es un submarino/barco, similar a un barco acorazado de la guerra civil estadounidense…

Imagen aproximada:

. /-0efexo9SSdc/USTVy_r-tRI/AAAAAAAATO4/gW5-EzUCh2A/s1600/312055_2436597146875_1010112451_32690512_1043512326_

Solo que obviamente modernizado para poder sumergirse; 2 beses más grande que uno normal, con capacidad de transporte de tropas y múltiples torretas con cañones a los lados que se retraen al sumergirse…. Y alguna que otra cosa más de… "utilidad y versatilidad"

()$("!=)$!"=#!($)"!#

tanque "araña"- una de mis más "brillantes" ideas… o quizá el gasto militar más innecesario desde los uniformes azules de los franceses; un base cuadrada de un metro de altura, levantada gracias a 4 patas araña que salen desde las puntas de abajo, con una torreta como la de un Tiger (tambor), pero con un cañón mejorado y una torreta con ametralladora .50 encima de esta, Tiene misiles tierra/aire integrados en un lado, sistemas de visión térmica para piloto humano y chiches que se me fueron ocurriendo,

"lleva la guerra con tigo"

))))))))))))))))

-me encontraba en la sala de mando, pensando con cuidado lo que iba a hacer… naaaa mentira, con suerte esto tiene orden, uno apenas encontraría el titulo si no fuera porque tex lo administra todo; la verdad es que pensé al detalle por qué íbamos a hacer esto, asaltar una ciudad, tomarla en pocas horas, dejar incomunicadas a las tropas enemigas… todo porque… bueno, mi culpa en parte, ya que ahora que habían enviado más tropas por lo de matar y disparar a todo mundo la cosa se había vuelto… "difícil"… si no lo hubiera hecho, quizá estaría en medio del bosque con una fogata y un par de piedras para sentarme, pero como me sale por los huevos el ser "precavido"… ahora hay que hacer esto antes de que manden mas unidades… o a alguien competente para buscarme, en fin… de cualquier manera en algún momento tendría que buscar recursos en la ciudad, lo que se necesita para hacer la nave y salir de este mundo no se encuentra en una ferretería… asi que las minas y forjas de la ciudad nos van a ayudar con eso-

Matías, en la sala de mando- bueno, nos vamos a organizar así… tenemos aproximadamente 90 unidades disponibles, quiero que unas 36 unidades vayan en el Ocean Conqueror, el cual tiene que asegurar la costa y los puertos, no quiero que me aparezcan refuerzos marinos ni intentos de cosas raras (aun recuerdo ese calamar gigante… y a los chinos!) –recordando cosas del pasado-… hay defensas ahí?

L.T. 21- señor… 3 barcos protegen la entrada a los puertos, y la fortaleza enemiga cuenta con... "arpones y catapultas"?… que primitivos; esas son las defensas marinas señor¡…

matias- y las terrestres?

L.T. 20- nos superan 1 a 6,4333333333… Aproximadamente 578 unidades enemigas dispersas por la ciudad, controles en el puente principal y patrullas en múltiples avenidas y caminos….

Tex- señor… calculo solo 2.718281 % de probabilidades de éxito, incluso si los juntamos…

-mientras tanto, en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola-

Tex- ho ho… detecto que tiene un plan verdad?…."Blitskrieg perforante"?

Matias- AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! MUA-JA-JA-JA bueno ya! –riendo como maniático- bueno, díganle a los helicópteros que desplieguen tropas en los edificios más altos… y que esperen todos mi señal por radio…

L.G 01- entendido señor, prepararemos a las tropas y las apostaremos en la periferia de la ciudad, eliminando a las patrullas con sigilo… no se tarde, si se enteran reforzaran las defensas y pedirán refuerzos…

matias- si… hablando de eso… nadie, y repito, N-A-D-I-E sale de la ciudad, ni civiles ni mensajeros ni nadie, ni la de caperucita que busca a su "abuelita" en el bosque para llevarle una canasta… quiero que se enteren lo más tarde posible en la capital y en cualquier otro lugar, vigilen los espacios aéreos, seguro que mas de uno trata de rajar por aire, de momento a los civiles solo… enciérrenlos en alguna baya improvisada…. A los soldados… los inmovilizan con tranquilizantes o los encadenan como sea…si son oficiales los separan para evitar "orden" entre los presos

L.T. 22- bien señor… esperemos que esto prevea todos los escenarios posibles… algo… creo…

Matias- "gracias" por la confianza… pedazo de…

Tex, interrumpiendo- estamos perdiendo tiempo, otra patrulla se nos acerca…

-salí de la sala de mando, y vi que varias docenas de legionarios me observaban, ya se habían transmitido las ordenes, me dirigí a mi jeep que imitaba a los usados en la segunda guerra mundial por los aliados (no se… simplemente me gustan y los recreo porque son fáciles de hacer… no como una cosa "anti gravedad")-

matias- (bueno… a ver si puedo decirles que hacer y que lo entiendan para variar) mentes inferiores a mi gloria… objetivo: asegurar la ciudad, a sus habitantes y las forjas de metal…. Con eso en nuestro poder, podremos seguir viaje… no quiero errores, tropiezos… y que nadie juegue con las granadas a la papa-caliente! –viendo a 2 legionarios jugar con las granadas- aaaahhhh… si la información que tengo es correcta sobre Twilight… no hay segunda oportunidad… ahora… a moverse!

Legionarios- andando!

-todos comenzaron a movilizarse a sus lugares, yo en el jeep me subí a la ametralladora mientras que un legionario manejaba dirigido por mi (vía wifi); mientras los veía prepararse, tomar las armas, subir a los vehículos o salir por la entrada… me preguntaba… cuantas veces estuve en situaciones así… defender, atacar, pelear… siempre lo mismo… cuantas de estas máquinas había dirigido para pelear por mi… por otros… y aun así seguíamos… me sentí en un limbo mientras los veía armarse en cámara lenta, ellos no tenían temor… remordimiento… apenas si perciben lo que sería el "dolor"… y verlos siempre a mi lado, construidos con el mismo propósito de siempre… guerra, hasta que encuentre lo que busco… o los soles se consuman-

Matias, tratando de volver en si- bien, ANDANDO¡

-salí por la entrada principal de la base a toda velocidad y llegamos al camino que conducía a la entrada principal de la ciudad, el enorme puente que era igualito a los que había en nueva york… bueno, por lo menos en el mío… en otros los nazis ganaron y a saber qué fue lo que hicieron esos locos; en el puente habían montado un puesto de control en cada extremo, poco defendido porque supusieron que no sería ten tonto como para atacar de nuevo… jejejeje… ZUVEZTIMAN MI INTELEKTO!-

(¡"/=()%=)(%"=)"%(¡)" –informacion desconocida-

-1er control del puente-

Guardia- señor, presente sus papeles para ingresar a la ciudad…

Civil- s-si… ya y-ya voy…

-a lo lejos-

Matías, gritando a todo pulmón con ritmo- OVER BLITSKEN¡ OVER BLITSKEN¡ OVER BLITSKEN¡

Guardia, tratando de ver- pero QUE ES ESO?¡

Civil- pero que no es… la criatura del otro día?

Matias, disparando desde la calibre 50- AAAAAAAAA TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA

todos- AAAAAAAAAAAA¡

"!/%(#/")(=$)(¡$(#=/ -informacion-

-pasando el control y habiendo matado a los guardias y a uno que estaba ahí de casualidad, mala suerte; el jeep acelero con todo para pasar el siguiente control, que parecía haberse percatado de lo ocurrido y espesaba a dar la alarma-

Soldado Dark Crystal- ALARMA¡ LA CRIATURA VOLVIÓ¡ AVISEN AL GENERAL!

Matias, con el pelo revuelto y mirada de psicópata- y auuuuuuun hay mas!

-mientras disparaba con la calibre, atravesamos el control (solo le di a 2 guardias de los 5 que había… lo se, lo se, chuck nurris estará decepcionado de mí) y dirigiéndome al centro de la ciudad, empezamos a ver a todos correr para buscar insignificantes refugios de mis balas… como se atreven! Que es lo siguiente? Quere tener una vida feliz y tranquila? Dementes!; nuestro destino era ir al centro, precisamente frente al… no se… ayuntamiento? Muy yanquie… casa de gobierno? Muy pobre y argentino… lugar asquerosamente capitalista? Perfecto; pero no antes de dar unas vueltas para que todos se enteraran del nuevo servicio "reparte-plomo" a domicilio-

L. conductor 014, tratando de no chocar nada sin tener mucho éxito- SEÑOR… CREE QUE SEA UNA BUENA IDEA?!

Matias, viendo al conductor- SE TE OCURRE ALGO MEJOR?¡

L conductor 014- emmm… NO HACER ESTO?!

Matias- NO! AAAJAJAJA

-podrán imaginarse lo que empezó a pasar en la ciudad-

Pony- CORRAN!

Niña- BUAAAAA! MAMIIIII!

Pony 32- donde rayos estan los soldados!?

Pony 21- es que acaso la maldad corre desenfrenada por este mundo?!

-mientras corríamos desenfrenados por el lugar, podia imaginarme lo que iban sintiendo los bichos estos… un loco con un vehículo nunca antes visto, disparando un extraño artefacto que dejaba todo destrozado a su paso, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a quien sabe dónde… algún dia los nietos se enteraran junto al fuego de la chimenea por sus abuelos de la historia del sicópata que salto de la nada disparando un arma … junto con las leyendas navideñas, por supuesto; Bueno, digamos que fue toda una aventura el disparar a las patrullas en movimiento que empezaban a perseguirnos desde cielo y tierra en busca de una venganza y justicia… cosa que se les dio horriblemente fatal… quien carajos persigue un auto con una ametralladora encima?! Falta de lógica para estos tontos-

Matias, disparando- CREO… QUE YA LLAMAMOS SU ATENCIÓN ¡ -viendo al conductor- VAMOS A LA PLAZA PRINCIPAL!

-empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la plaza principal a toda velocidad, evitando con muchas ganas el no chocar a los insignificantes seres que parecían ser demasiado idiotas para no ponerse en el camino… me importa un bledo si ES SU CIUDAD! Ahora estoy yo! Y quiero disparar y manejar sin conciencia, responsabilidad, licencia o conocimiento básico!; habiendo llegado, nos detuvimos en una plaza de no más de 3 m de ancho y largo… que estaba descuidada y con una estatua de Twilight en el centro; detuvimos el auto enfrente de la estatua en donde varias calles convergían desde varias partes de la ciudad y esperamos con el conductor… no antes de dispararle un par de veces a la estatua esa-

Matias, recargando el arma montada- prepárate, agarra las municiones y ponete atrás del auto, tira las granadas cuando puedas… total que no creo que corran ya que ni saben lo que son

Legionario- eeentendido… sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor no hacer todo esto!

Matias- y quien te dijo que pensaras?! FUERON LOS CHINOS VERDAD?!

-como toda una escena de 5 estrellas del GTA San Andreas (cuando llega la policía), casi 10 carros motorizados en cada calle, cientos de patrullas y varias unidades aéreas rodearon toda la plaza; de entre el bloqueo que hicieron los soldados salieron 5 que tenían pintas de importantes; pude reconocer al general por la armadura con picos, la pose imponente, la capa y la cara de "idiota al mando de turno", y los otros 4… parecían oficiales de muy alto rango, sus armaduras negras eran bastante mas… "puntiagudas" que las de sus compañeros (que tendrán con los cuernos?... y los pinchos?... y las caras de absoluta obscuridad y carencia de alma?... bueno, ya me entienden)-

Redblood, observando detenidamente a Matías-…. Bueno bueno, pero que tenemos aquí… si es el humano que me mandaron a buscar… pero que amable de tu parte en venir por tu cuenta, me ahorras muchas molestias… aunque nadie me dijo que tenías un artefacto como ese… y que rayos es eso!? -señalando al Legionario-

matias- EY¡ no le digas "eso"….-viendo al Legionario- Tiene sentimientos… y una inteligencia bastante por debajo de lo esperado… pero ya que ahora te pusiste en modo "habla de manera idiota" –Redblood se molesta-… como savias que soy un humano?

L. conductor 014- HEY¡

Redblood- la reina te identifico por la descripción del patético oficial a cargo de este lugar antes que yo… creo que era dark… algo; lograste causar muchos problemas la última vez, pero ahora estamos preparados -todos los soldados se pusieron en guardia desde las barricadas, edificios y calles- así que… o te entregas por voluntad y depones las "armas"–pisando con fuerza-… la emperatriz tiene muchas ganas de conocerte

Matías, aburrido- aja… aja… o sino

Redblood, levantado una ceja con satisfacción- … ooooo… bueno, me ordenaron llevarte hasta la reina vivo, pero no dijeron en que estado… AJAJAJAJAJAJA¡

-yo aún estaba pensando en cómo supo que era yo un humano… había habido otros en este mundo? Cómo? cuándo?…. Mmmm VA! Ya que… no tiene caso, seguro que lo averiguo después, tarde o temprano o me encuentro a uno o su cadáver… lo segundo pasa más seguido que lo primero-

Redblood- ahora dime… criatura… quien eres? Y que rayos quieres aquí!

Matías- YO!... soy el líder!... el líder que les dicta… el líder que los controla… aquel que decide sobre la insignificante y pobre existencia de todos los seres que son inferiores a mi gloria…

-todo mundo se ve confundido-

Redblood- baya… quien lo diría… otro loco que se escapo de la camisa de fuerza AAAAJAJAJAJA!

Matias- EL LIDER DICE QUE SE CALLEN!

Todos- AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Legionario- jjjjjjjmjmjmjmjm…

Matias, viendo al legionario- GGGGGRRRRR!

Legionario- p-perdon señor…

Matias- **EL LIDER!** –el grito hace un eco que logra silenciar a todos- a llegado… veneradme o…

Radblood- o?... trataras pasar sobre todos nosotros… en el medio de esta ciudad guardada por la legion real?!

Matias-… excelente idea! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –disparando con la calibre .50- EXTERMINAR!

-todos los que se encontraban en la línea de tiro se cubrieron tras lo que encontraron, carros, dentro de alguna que otra casa o saltando de un lugar a otro al ver que las balas destrozaban su cobertura, los que nos rodeaban empezaron a disparar con ballestas personales, las ballestas de los vehículos, sus láseres, piedras, lanzas, insultos… todo un espectáculo circense… salvo por red y sus 4 amigos que habían creado un escudo en conjunto que pretendía soportar los disparos de la Cal.50, poco a poco este se rompía… al igual que mi jeep; apunte con furia (parece ser que mirarlos con ira no incrementa el daño de mis balas… interesante...) hacia ellos… la verdad es que tenía motivos de sobra para matar a redi, quien se creía? Con esa parda de tontos al lado… tenían que comer plomo; mientras destruía su escudo recordé lo que hiso, la muerte de esos caballos… porque pensaba en algo asi ahora?-

Matías, volviendo en si- AAAAAAAAA TAKA TAKA ouh –varias flechas revotan en el cuerpo- TAKA TAKA TAKA aaaa! -láser en un ojo- TAKA TAKA ahu!… eso dolió –un arpon revota sobre el hombro- HEY¡ es descortés interrumpir a alguien que te dispara¡… conductor! -viendo que no se encontraba- eeee? donde esta?... me dejo?

L.014- QUE PASA SEÑOR? –disparando desde abajo del jeep-

Matías- que te fuiste! Que carajos haces ahí abajo?

L. 014- NO ME PROGRAMO PARA ESO SEÑOR… AUNQUE QUISIERA QUE SI¡ no quiero morir!

Matías- cobarde, la vida o la muerte son solo estados… estados capitalistas que sirven al líder! jajajaja cuantas unidades captan desde la base?!

L. 014, sacando una enorme caja con una antena- comandancia al 101… aja –viendo a Matías-… casi 400 unidades señor¡ PIDO LOS REFUERZOS?¡

Matias, atragantándose ante la sorpresa- AGIaK! Coff coff SEEEEE POR AMOR A DIOS SEEEEE¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAKA TAKA TAKA

$(¡)$"/"!($$!"$"!$ -informacion desconocida-

Redblood, habiéndose rompido el escudo y cubriéndose detrás de uno de los carros- A QUE ESPERAN?¡ COBARDES… CAPTURENLOOO¡

Soldado- p-pero señor no podemos avan… aagggg¡ -el general lo carboniza con un disparo de su cuerno-

Redblood- E DICHO, AVANCEN! A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS! CAPTÚRENLO AHORA!

¡$!"%!)(%=/##!- información-

-como locos, los soldados Dark Cristal y los caballos normales se empezaron a lanzar contra mí de manera bastante… idiota, sin cubrirse ni retroceder, estos locos me recordaron a los avances rusos en formas de ataque… mandar infantería de frente, casi sin armas o munición, contra una ametralladora… con la esperanza de que la misma se quedara sin balas (sino me creen… estudien Leningrado), los despedazaba con la calibre, pero eran demasiados; así que decidí bajar de lo que quedaba del jeep, desmontar la calibre y , como "Rambo", empezar a "explicarles" de cerca lo que significaba "diplomacia"-

matias, con la calibre en 1 mano , sujetada por una cinta en el hombro, y en la otra mano la pistola plasma- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIPLOMACIA SIGNIFICA CIENCIA QUE ESTUDIA LOS INTERESES Y LAS RELACIONES ENTRE LOS ESTADOS ¡ AAAAA TAKA TAKA TAKA

$%/!("=)!("$)(%!(" –informacion desconocida-

Oficial oscuro 1- pero que es lo que le sucede…

Oficial oscuro 2- porque no logran llegar a el?!

Redblood- no tengo idea…. creo que enloqueció… MANDEN A… pero que es ese ruido?

$(/"!)($/"!)($/="!)$ -informacion-

-3 helicópteros…. acercándose y disparando desde el aire, entraron en escena con una descarga de misiles a algunos carros y tropas, pronto los voladores empezaron a caer por las tropas que se desplegaban en los edificios y los mismos helicópteros que los derribaban mientras avanzaban, como una lluvia de fuego, las balas comenzaron a caer en todos lados… los refuerzos estaban acá… menos mal; desde el puente, y como supuse que se había planeado, empezaban a llegar las tropas con los tanques "araña" disparando a todos los soldados y reteniendo a todos los civiles; en poco tiempo se pudo comenzar a escuchar los disparos y las alarmas en toda la ciudad, era un campo de guerra…. Aaaahhh…. Que recuerdos…-

)$!")$(¡")$?"!$ -información desconocida-

-puerto de Manehattan-

Comandante de barco- PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?!

Soldado- no lo se señor, creo que deberíamos… SEÑOR¡ QUE ES ESO?¡ -señalando algo que emergía del agua-

$!(")$()"!$"!= -informacion en registro 11.14-

Legionario 71, viendo por el periscopio- los tenemos justo en frente, emerger ahora!... preparen armas..

Legionario 64- EEEEntendido! –tomando una radio- atención! Atención! Emersión! Repito EMERSIÓN!

-desde las oscuras profundidades… emerge la terrible arma de guerra… el Ocean Conqueror, disparando con sus armas a los barcos militares que se encontraban en el puerto y dirigiéndose al único que estaba en la bahía a toda velocidad en una embestida-

-temed marinos… pues los mares son nuestros-

Oficial- RÁPIDO, TODAS LAS BALLESTAS FUEGO CONTRA EL OBJETO¡, timonel… gire a babor y… -viendo lo que venía- CUIDADOOOO¡

Marinero- todo el mundo a los botes salvavidas!

Marinero 2- cuidado –una explosión destruye el mástil principal-

-con toda velocidad, el Ocean embiste al 3er barco destrozándolo desde atrás hacia adelante, mientras los 2 restantes explotan por los disparos de las armas, todas las amenazas marinas estaba acabadas; el Ocean se acerca a la costa y se encalla en uno de los diques donde los soldados Dark Crystal y los marinos se reunían-

Oficial, logrando llegar a la orilla- coffff coff coff… aahhhh aahhhh… RÁPIDO! POSICIONES DE DEFENSA; PRETENDEN DESPLEGAR TROPAS!

-pasaron unos segundos, en los que se escucharon varios sonidos metálicos dentro de la máquina, los soldados mantuvieron la posición vigilantes y algo temerosos, los ruidos iban en aumento hasta que de repente se detuvieron, el silencio se hiso presente solo unos segundos… y entonces se mostró porque no hacia nada la máquina, de esta se desplegaron 6 patas enormes y metálicas rechinando y escupiendo humo mientras comenzaba a subir por el dique, reanudando el ataque con toda furia y sin detenerse por los esfuerzos de los defensores-

Oficial- RETIRADA¡ A LA FORTALEZA RAPI -una bala le cruza la cabeza-…

Soldado, viendo la caída de su superior- RE-re- RETIRADA!

¡)("%)=)#"($ -información para el registro 11.17-

\- los puertos y las zonas aledañas fueron limpiados de soldados rápidamente con las tropas desplegadas desde el Ocean, con este ahora en tierra, las tropas y el Conqueror empezaban a dirigirse hacia la fortaleza para despejarla, desde esta ya se había dado la alarma y cerrado las puertas mientras que varios cientos de tropas trataban de disparar con arpones, catapultas, magia y flechas a los legionarios, quienes se cubrían detrás de Ocean mientras este avanzaba a paso seguro contra la puerta de la fortaleza; pese a los esfuerzos de sus defensores de reforzar la puerta y arrojarle rocas al Ocean Conqueror, este era enormemente resistente y solo basto con dirigir las 2 torretas frontales contra la puerta para verla saltar por los aires, los legionarios entraron disparando a todo mundo, fue una verdadera carnicería-

)()!(%=)#!(=)(¡="$! –Información desconocida-

-la ciudad entera era un caos, en la distancia se podían ver incendios y las sirenas de emergencia acaparaban el ruido; cada cierto tiempo el cielo se iluminaba con destellos de fuego y disparos… los ponys, algunos llorando, otros tratando de buscar refugio… temían lo peor mientras veían avanzar decenas de extrañas armaduras que se movían por si solas, con temor, algunos se mantuvieron en sus hogares, otros trataron de huir, pero fue en vano, las armaduras los tomaron como prisioneros y los juntaron en varias plazas donde ya se congregaban todos los ponys capturados-

-Plaza principal-

Redblood- COMO QUE NOS ATACAN POR TODOS LADOS?¡ DE DONDE SALIERON?

Soldado pegaso- no tenemos idea señor, nos asaltan por todos lados sin tregua… no son muchos pero sus armas son algo que nunca habíamos visto! Necesitamos retroceder….

Redblood, entrando en ira- NI SE LES OCURRA RETROCEDERR! Cuando encuentre al bastardo que hiso esto yo voy a…

($)!"(/$"!($/"!-informacion-

Matias- PUEDE QUE YO TENGA QUE VER CON ESO¡ -gritándole desde detrás del jeep-

Redblood- ASÍ QUE FUISTE TU?¡ la reina cortara mi cabeza si perdemos la ciudad… ESTO SE ACABO ¡

-en el caos, las tropas que se concentraban en atraparme se dispersaron por la ciudad tratando de contener a los legionarios, dejando a unos pocos que rodeaban a Redblood y a sus oficiales para encargarse del asunto-

Redblood- HUMANO!

Matias, parándose de un salto- llamo usted? JAJAJAJA

L. 014, viendo a matias con molestia- y luego el idiota soy yo, no?

Matias-…. Cállate!… yo puedo, vos no

Redblood- ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ Y AHORA -saliendo de la barricada- TU… CONTRA NOSOTROS¡ -señalando a los oficiales- SAL Y DEMUESTRA QUE NO ERES UN COBARDE...

Matías- VES MI PIE!? –señalando a su pie izquierdo- DESEA VER LA RESISTENCIA DE TU CULO A SU IMPACTO!

Redblood, furioso- YA ES SUFICIENTE AAAAAAA¡ -corriendo contra la chatarra que era el jeep- SUFREEE¡

-Redblood dispara un rayo hacia el jeep, estando tan cerca, hizo que este salga volando en llamaradas y pedazos, salte hacia afuera de la cobertura que era el mismo antes de que desapareciera en fuego y destrucción, me pare y me encontré con Redblood y sus oficiales, 2 de cada lado, rodeándome y calculando mi próximo movimiento-

Matias, viendo el momento de tención- …. Pueden rendirse cuando quieran saben?…

Redblood- JAJAJA… veamos que tan gracioso eres… SIN PIEL!

-concentrando una suerte de resistencia psiquica en mi puño derecho, literalmente golpee el disparo que redi me tiro, este impacto contra el suelo, pero yo seguía ahí, solo que sin piel en los nudillos de mi puño-

Redblood- impresionante… no te va a durar mucho… pero veamos

-los oficiales disparan múltiples veces al igual que Redblood, haciendo alarde de técnicas marciales de las que obviamente carecía, trate de patear, golpear y cabecear los disparos, algunos terminaban por darme, otros eran devueltos, hasta que Redblood me dio en el pecho con un láser continuo de color rojo y negro; no alcanzando a cubrirme del impacto, salí volando hacia atrás e impacte contra el suelo, fue algo que dolió quemando mi remera, piel y sintiendo como algunas partes de este se filtraban por la armadura externa y daban contra mis órganos; pero esperaba en realidad algo más… mortal, me pare tambaleándome y algo desconcentrado, agarrándome el pecho mientras las nanomaquinas trataban de reconstruir la piel externa de mi pecho-

Redblood- JAJAJAJA… eres más fácil de lo que creía! Este es el "humano" que le gano al inútil de Darksword? Pensé que serias un reto… pero solo eres otro monstruo patético… que era lo que decías de patear mí qué? JAJAJA

Matías- aaaaggggg… -sacando la pistola plasma- QUE AUN TIENE GANAS DE PARTIRTE EL COXIS! –disparando contra Redblood-

-concentrando el fuego del plasma contra red, este género un escudo mientras 2 de sus oficiales saltaron a la acción; uno con un láser que me da en la cabeza casi arrancándome la piel, yo le devuelvo el fuego sin éxito ya que el otro se tornó en una sombra que se movió por el suelo y asesto una patada a una velocidad increíble, me tiro derrapando un metro y algo, no pude pararme que este ya estaba frente a mi con su cuerno cargado (maldito pedazo de porquería! Te lo voy a meter de supositorio!); me dio un rayo continuo en la cara, mientras trataba de pararlo con la mano izquierda, ya estando bastante artado, agarre mi arma y le parti la cabeza con el mango de esta, la mitad superior de la mandíbula, los ojos y casi hasta el cuerno salió volando como una lluvia de vidrio contra la calle, su cuerpo se tambaleo antes de que lo pateara con tanta fuerza que termine el trabajo, mas vidrio lloviendo-

Matías, tratando de pararse- aaaagGG! La puta… MADRE! –dolor en la cara-

-los 4 restantes me dispararon cuando apenas me ponía de pie, el impacto en el pecho me saco nuevamente para atrás, solo que esta vez el disparo termino por hacer que diera contra una de las paredes de los edificios-

Matías- la… PUTA! MADREEEE!¡ -mientras Matías se paraba- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –su mente emite estática azul-

Redblood- el niño tiene una rabieta… ustedes atrás, tu adelante

-uno de los oficiales se convirtió en una sombra, disparando su magia mierdera desde mi retaguardia, me di vuelta sintiendo su impacto constante en mi piel, y molesto… levante en el aire, levitándolo… empezó a sucumbir ante el dolor de la compresión que le provocaba, y antes de que lograra salirse con uno de sus hechizos… lo desaparecí contra el suelo… convirtiendo su puta materia en parte del pavimento al tirarlo con tanta fuerza contra él, un montón de vidrio medio fundido contra el suelo… haber si te seguís haciendo el "trucos locos" cuando tu culo es parte del pavimento-

Matías, iracundo y con electricidad azul saltando de su cabeza- GUERRA!

Redblood- rayos! pero que hay que hacer para terminar con tigo?… ATAQUEN!

-los 2 oficiales que quedaban se lanzaron encima, asestando todos los golpes que podían con sus armas (cascos con picos) sacadas de quien sabe dónde, yo les retenía los golpes como podia… a base de atajarles los cascos y devolvérselos; mientras que Red me disparaba con todo su poder un rayo rojo continuo contra mí, cambio de estrategia cuando vio la ineficiencia de esto, trato algo "nuevo"… desde el suelo comenzaron a salir rocas que iban golpeando la superficie y se dirigían hacia mí, cuando la última estuvo por salir, la pise con tal fuerza que si en este planeta hay una china, ahora tienen un pedazo mas de su muralla completo; los oficiales retrocedieron cuando esta salió, pero al ver que no funciono trataron de reanudar el ataque, antes de que lo logren, me plante con toda mi fuerza, y quebrando las resistencias de mis servo músculos en las piernas, le di una patada al de la derecha, que interpuso sus cascos para defenderse… sus átomos se separaron de la fuerza de la patada dejando una lluvia de brillo y vidrio… realmente estan hechos de cristal estos hijos de p…-

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Manteniéndose de pie como podía- (####servos de pierna derecha dañados#### fuerza de impacto… 4000 KNewtons)

-me ataco, el oficial que quedaba, dándome un golpe en la quijada con ambas patas traseras, casi me logra arrancar un diente… si no fuera porque son toda la misma pieza de mi boca; levante mi mano y lo tire contra redi con fuerza psíquica… a tal punto que el suelo se partió, dejando un rastro a medida que ambos salían despedidos contra el edificio más próximo, mientras que red dio contra un edificio, su oficial solo callo al suelo con quizá parte de sus órganos con hemorragia, como no me gustaba verlo sufrir, le meti 3 tiros de la pistola y ni el polvo quedo-

Redblood, emergiendo de entre los escombros- aaaggg¡ COFF… maldita…. Aaahhh aaahhh… maldita sea…. No estoy acabado!-poniéndose de pie- tu NO….

Matias, corriendo contra Redblood- AAAAAAAAAAA!

-cualquier intento de Redblood de formar un escudo, escapar o atacar termino con el casi hecho puré contra la pared, al tirarme con todo mi peso, el impacto que di con mi hombro contra los escombros en los que se encontraba le rompió las piernas y quizá algo mas, y el grito que pego me lo confirmo; subí entre los pedazos de la casa de alguien y sujete con las 2 manos su cabeza, me dispuse a ver todo lo que tenía dentro, basta decir que dolió mas de lo que esperaba ya que dio pelea… y sus recuerdos… no… que?... CARAJ!####### error###### anillo psíquico no puede contrarrestar sobrecarga###-

matias- aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ veo… AAAGGGG!

-no pude prosesar el dolor en la cabeza, hacia que sus recuerdos me fuesen confusos y… hab"#FALLO"#, me encontré con lo que esperaba, masacres, asesinatos en masa, ciudades quemadas, niños asesinados sin piedad o raptados para una suerte de "entrenamiento", usualmente lo comprendo… o al menos lo vi tantas veces que mi cabeza ya esta quemada de esto… pero en general el universo, la existencia… dios si quieren… responde, Con un cambio, con algo… no había nada… nadie contrarrestaba esto… él nunca peleó contra "héroes" o una rebelión organizada a gran escala… no había ninguna "esperanza" para este lugar... nunca vi algo igual; no me creí que el pudiera ser asi sin castigo, sin oposición… y no solo por el…. Sino por todos… todos los que servían a Twilight…. Y… más aun…. Por ella… ella… quien "tendría" que traer "armonía al mundo"… ahora… trae muerte sin ningún sentido y nadie la detiene… es… raro, nunca, en todos los años que llevo, vi algo igual, la pelea podía estar "desnivelada" hacia algún lado… pero así?-

-ho… quizá ciento… empatía? No… venganza, por la simple razón de vengarme, tiene que ser eso… o es tristeza por este mundo?... aun siento tristeza, no mucho… pero ese mismo dolor que me da al ver cosas así… la… "injusticia"… quizá porque nunca crecí y sigo siendo un "niño con ideales"; recordando lo que aun quedaba en mi memoria de la… la… serie… la serie que se transmitía en mi mundo… ahora recuerdo porque me molesta tanto este lugar, este mundo me recuerda eso que quería dejar morir, eso que daba vergüenza… eso que aun me duele, un sentimiento de absoluto odio asía mi mismo por querer algo así… por no poder dejar de ver este lugar… y ahora estoy acá… "mágico y amistoso"… cuanto daría alguien por estar acá?... pero todo termino así… cómo? cuándo?... y porque mierda tenia que verlo!? Porque me toca a mi estar aca?! Yo no quería esto!... es ver uno de tus sueños infantiles convertido en el limbo de la pesadilla… lo que creías de niño… hecho carne… y dolor-

Matías, soltando a Redblood- por… porque?... PORQUE CARAJOS ESTOY ACA!... PORQUE?!... porque?... –golpeando el suelo repetidas veces-

Redblood, luchando por respirar- coff cofff…. Aaahhh aaahhh… quien te crees… que eres? Aahhhhh aaahhh… mi reina… Te ara pedazos… aaahhh aahhhh por lo que hiciste hoy aquí… Nadie puede contra ella… aaahhh aaahhh… ni tu… ni las patéticas princesas… ni siquiera Anihilus… Jajaja aaahh aaaahhhh aaahhh… nadie es más cruel que ella... ni más poderosa

-debería haberlo matado… pero no quise que se fuera sin ver… solo por el gusto de que sufriera como yo-

Matías, transmitiendo sus recuerdos a Redblood- mira…

Redblood- … que…. ya basta….. YA BASTAAAAA….

Matias- existe el cielo en el que te guste creer?… y si eso existe… hay un infierno… solo que ese es más real… y por cada "angel" en el que crean… hay 100 demonios… y no solo acá –señalando su mente-

-Redblood no contesta, está en algo parecido a un estado de shock… quizá por verme a mí en el infierno… quizá por saber que hay un infierno… o quizá… porque ahí es a donde va-

Matías, alejándose- me pregunto, como te van a tratar…

Redblood- no… no es real… no... no quiero morir… no quier…

Matias, dándose vuelta- no queres ir?... ósea… que no crees que te mereces morir?... que no crees que te merezcas todo lo que va a venir?... al "infierno"… uno va porque quiere… nuestra mente, y solo nuestra mente… nos condena… así que, aunque seas "escoria", un asesino o un genocida y pienses que lo que hiciste esta bien… tu mente, al final… sabe… y te hace pagar…

Redblood- NO!... NOOOO!... YO NO VOY A MORIR! YO NO MEREZCO ESTO!

Matias, disparándole al edificio este se viene a bajo sobre Redblood- merecer?... eso es una cuestión de la conciencia y de auto retribución… una piedra no se "merece" nada y estamos hechos de los mismos electrones y protones… aunque en este punto… creo que si te lo merecías… y creo que… Twilight si se merece algo… por el dolor que tengo, por lo que tuve que soportar! –viendo a la ciudad- y por lo que va a venir…

-Redblood había muerto hacia varios segundos… yo solo seguía hablando… para apartarme del odio que sentía, el dolor que tenia y la ansia de… "retribución" que quería mostrarle a Twilight… y en la furia que tenía, golpee la tierra con mis puños una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pude… ella me recordó a alguien a quien conocí, a… él… pero él era la violencia… el era dolor… ella no, solo es algo obscuro… codicia?... deseo?... frialdad?, pero si a alguien asi le mostras el infierno… la "retribución" de todo lo que hizo... _()!#/#)(¡$/(/!_

=(#)#($)!($/"$=)(¡=/$)(#=/$=(¡/(%/!"%!"($/()!"/$)("!/(#!)"=/#)("/$("!/$=)"!/%&

Archivo a confirmar:

Nombre_: "Hartred"

Fecha: #######

Ubicación: dimensión #################

Origen: ############

Error en el sist#)"================")=E$("#(=M#(a

_mi nombre no importa… lo que importa es lo que voy a hacer… yo odio a este mundo, y a los parásitos humanos que se alimentan de sus restos… toda mi vida fue frio, amargura y odio… y siempre quise morir violentamente…_

(#$=(#"$)(#"$(Error del encriptado#(=)($/!")($error de continuidad")($

_Este es el momento de venganza…_

(=(¡#($)!/"$(=/)(/%#"(=/$)#"/%=)(#/%)(#"

Matias- este es el momento de venganza…

()/=$)("/)(¡%/)/#"%(/$(#(=/$"(=#"/%(/"##

_Y ninguna vida vale la pena salvar…_

()$/"!$(/(¡$/"!(/$=)(¡/(%#/=$#"/%=()#"$(/#

Matias- y ninguna vida vale la pena salvar –levantándose lentamente-

=(/$=(¡"$)!/)(=)(#"=$(/=#")()%/)#($=(/#"%)

_Pondré en la tumba a tantos como pueda…_

()(/$!/$)(%/#!($(¡/#!)%(/#"(/$)(#"/%#("%/"

Matias- es tiempo para matar…

()/$=)#"()"#/%=(/)#"$#"=)(%#"/$"(/%/"##/

_Y es tiempo para mi… de morir_

()($!/)($/!=)(%(¡)$(¡==)($"!(/$/#(/("/(#"/$/#

-ahora solo quedaba yo… y la ciudad… llena de disparos…. Y gritos-

L. 014- señor….. -arrestándose de debajo de los restos del jeep, le faltaban las piernas-

Matías, con una lagrima en su rostro- (como es posible…. Si no tengo lagrimales…) –volviendo a la realidad- L. 014? pensé que desapareciste tras la explosión… -ayudando a L.14-

L. 014- no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi señor…. Aunque creo que necesito un cambio de aceite…

Matías- solicito un mecánico ahora y para mañana ya estas como nuevo… para seguir siendo golpeado y maltratado por mi… obvio…

L. 014- si… hablando de eso, el alto mando trata de comunicarse con usted…. Apago su radio de oído o que?

Matias- no yo… -me toque la oreja-…. Mierda… me olvide que la tengo integrada… y creo que si la apague…

L. 014, sentandose- jajajaja… que aria usted sin mi?

Matías- Tex?… estas ahí?

Tex- ffffffffffffffff…. Es en….. no no en la otrffffffffffffffff… EN LA OTRA FRECUENCIA ¡… á! ya está; señor, por fin lo encuentro, temía terminar al frente de todo este desastre…

Matias- aun no… desastre?

Tex- lo bueno: el enemigo esta en retirada, la fortaleza enemiga callo y las tropas locales no pueden con nosotros, mas por miedo a nuestras armas que a los que matamos señor… tenemos la ciudad… a duras penas; lo malo: aun con lo que intentamos, algunos civiles y soldados lograron salir… son muchos para que los retengamos…

Matías- que… bueno… supongo…

Tex- señor?… se encuentra bien?…. Envío un meca-medico con usted?

Matías- si… pero no para mi…. -viendo a L. 014-

Tex- entonces… que sucede?

Matías- no… no es nada… solo… solo que al ver lo que hizo este Redblood… y lo que paso en este lugar… la amargura, el odio… me consume… y pretendo consumirla a ella… y a todos… por todo lo que hicieron… y por lo que no…

Tex- no deseo ver lo que haya en la mente de ese ser para que le provoque esto… pero con todo lo que hemos visto en tan poco tiempo… creo que esta va a ser una campaña larga…

Matias- no estoy tan seguro

Tex-… si dice eso… temo por la seguridad de este mundo… señor, preferiría que de momento descansara… quizá todo este lugar y la situación despierte algo en usted… demasiado violento…

Matias- quizá… ahora solo queda seguir… como estamos?

Tex- tenemos a casi 300 "ponys" bajo custodia… aun estamos tratando de ver que hacer con ellos, no nos dan las manos para tanto… en general las pedidas fueron mínimas, tanto nuestras como de vidas civiles… en cuanto a las unidades militares enemigas… no estaban preparadas para combatir contra nuestras armas…

Matias- je… 300? Cobardes… y si, se que no estaban en la "era moderna"… pero tan mal? Carajo, vamos a tener que ponerlos en fosas o cremarlos?… a los civiles… supongo que pueden liberarlos y hacerlos volver a sus casas, si alguno no tiene por los destrozos… le preparamos alguna "tienda de campaña" o no se… mándenlos a un hotel, que se yo! y tráete las máquinas de producción, las nanomaquinas y lo que haga falta para sacar mas legionarios… si estamos tan mal de personal vamos a tener que aumentarlo como se pueda… y creo que me pondría de humor hacer "eso"… -sonriendo-

Tex- "eso"?... eso… a!... señor, Por favor… en serio?… no cree que debería esperar a mañana?… digo, tenemos cosas mas importantes que "eso"…

Matías- es que creo que eso me animaría mucho… y dar mi GLORIOSO DISCURSO DE VICTORIA¡ no es algo que sea secundario¡ digo… Para que conquisto una ciudad si no puedo regodearme de eso?... es que acaso queres dejar a estos pequeños seres sin SABER QUIEN ES SU GLORIOSO LÍDER?¡… SU SUPREMO CONQUISTADOR?!... SU AMAD…

Tex, interrumpiendo- entiendo! señor… ya puede parar¡… lo preparare para mañana… porque son las 02:00 A.M. y no creo que nadie quiera escuchar el discurso ahora… menos yo

-logre programar un reloj en la base y enlazarlo con Tex…. Fue difícil, ya que no tengo idea de la posición del sol, ya que no hay sol! Carajo… así que tuve que hacerlo con cálculos sobre la posición de este planeta…. En serio… a quien se le ocurre dejar la luna todo el tiempo?… es jodido no tener sueño todo el tiempo con una noche perpetua (además de que como es que las plantas siguen vivas?)-

Matías- bueno bueno…. Les dejamos la sorpresa para mañana… pero igualmente quiero que se escuche la canción!

-acto seguido, por los helicópteros y los tanques se escuchó a todo volumen mi canción favorita…. La saque de una dimensión en donde los cerdos capitalistas fueron derrotados por las gloriosas fuerzas del comunismo (y su líder) y… bueno… si la conocen, seguro que la escucharon-

)#=(=$/($/=)(¡/!)(/%)(#/$(¡/)=%("$/!)=$!"=)%/!")(/$="!

watch?v=lDQ7hXMLxGc

)!(/$(/"$(/!"($/)!/(/)!)(/$/")($/"!)($/!")$(¡"/$)("!/$

Matias- jejejejeje… AAAAJAJAJAJA! **GLORIA-AL-LIDER MUAJAJAJAJA!**

-luego de haber escuchado la música, los disparos cesaron en toda la ciudad…. Y no porque la pelea termino justo en ese instante; sino porque los legionarios se pusieron como idiotas a disparar las armas hacia el cielo, todo bien… si no fuera porque también los tanques "araña" dispararon sus cañones de 10,5 cm y destrozaron algún que otro edificio… idiotas-

-Luego de dormir unas "gloriosas" 8 horas en lo que era el ayuntamiento (los legionarios repararon toda la noche las cagadas que se mandaron y los destrozos por las peleas e hicieron un ruido infernal al llevar y traer cosas), me dispuse a ver la agenda del día habiéndome despertado a las 10:00 AM a base de patadas por parte d legionarios comandados por tex… los cuales ya no existen… , me comí el equivalente a varias raciones en desayuno y muy emocionadamente salí del ayuntamiento y camine a un escenario que se preparó durante la noche, con alguna que otra bandera roja que señalaba la evidente gloria del líder sobre los cerdos capitalistas que ahora dictaba; en la plaza del ayuntamiento donde hace menos de unas horas había peleado con Redblood y sus "malévolos oficiales"… a los cuales aún estábamos tratando de sacar de entre las paredes o juntar los pedazos ahora estaba llena de gen… caballos… claro… no se si decirles gente… tampoco me hace a la diferencia… no es que la "gente" tenga "derechos" ante mi… solo las diavolicas obligaciones muajajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJA; al lado del micrófono esperaba L.G 01 con algunos Legionarios parados por todos lados tratando de "aparentar respeto" y de detener a la multitud de civiles asustados por los extraños seres que los rodeaban-

Matías- todo listo?

L.G 001- si señor!... aunqueeee… me recuerda la utilidad de esto?

Matias- porque me viene en gana...

Lg 1, procesando-… Glorioso!

-poniéndome en frente del micrófono, la multitud se calló un momento… Creo que me reconocieron-

matias- ahora… YO! SOY EL LID…

-los gritos taparon todo lo demás, y me quede mordiéndome la lengua-

Pony 1- ES EL MONSTRUO QUE ATACO LA ESTACIÓN¡

pony 2- QUE NOS VAS A HACER¡

pony 3- NOS COMERÁ A TODOS¡

pony 4- PRIMERO TWILIGTH Y LUEGO ESTO¡

pony 5- quieres una paleta?…

-esas fueron entre otras cosas lo que me gritaron mientras la multitud se ponía histérica… por suerte los legionarios mantenían todo en orden… simplemente no haciendo nada, ya que les tenían miedo-

Matías- escuchen prim… -la multitud sigue- hey… lo que pasa –la multitud aumenta la histeria-… CÁLLENSE! -silencio absoluto, ya venían entrenados- SEGUNDO…. MI NOMBRE ES MATÍAS… Y SOY EL NUEVO LÍDER¡... el líder…

Ponys- eeeeeEEE¡?

Pony 32- perdone… pero que es lo que dijo?

Matías- que soy su nuevo líder, EL LIDER!… su NUEVO DICTADOR! ADORADME Y VENERADME! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUUUUAAAAjAJAJAJAjAAJ –con sonrisa en la jeta-

-la multitud se vio asustada… y confundida, ya que parecía una mala broma-

Matías- bien… lo primero era regodearme en mi gloriosa victoria… lo segundo seria…. Mmmmm…. Cambiarle el capitalista nombre a esta ciudad por uno mas… liderante… lideroso… líder… algo

multitud- QUEEEEE?¡

Matias- A CALLAR!Esto es porque me da la regalada gana! Desde hoy se va a llamar… eeee….nnnnNUEVA MOSCOGRADO SI!… MUAJAJAJAJjAJAJAJAJ! MUAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

L.G. 01, viendo como Matías actuaba como un loco- …. Señor… creo que a enloquecido de poder…

Matías, tapando el micrófono y hablando bajo- ahora no!… no ves que estoy enloqueciendo de poder? -micrófono- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA -risa malévola-….

Pony 61-…. Esto es una broma o que?…

matias- mmmm… extermínenlo –legionarios se llevan al que hablo- DERRÍBENLO CHICOS! –Gritando a unos legionarios cerca de un letrero-

-acto seguido 2 legionarios con matillos parados frente a un cartel con el nombre de la ciudad empezaron a darle de a mazazos y rápidamente pusieron uno nuevo con color rojo y amarillo "bienvenidos a nueva moscogrado, población? La que el líder quiera"-

pony 2- …. QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES? NOS DESTRUIRÁS? NOS ESCLAVIZARAS?... OO QUE?!

Pony 44- NO PODREMOS SOBREVIVIR!

Pony 35- tengo esposa y 2 hijos!

Pony 96- que HAREMOS!?

Matias- eee… como que ahora no se ni que hacer… salvo echarme una siesta de locos…

Ponys- eee?!

pony 17- p-perdone… señor –una pequeña potranca- p-pero mi mama no tiene donde cocinar la cena

Matías, imitando la vos como idiota- pirdini siñir… pirimi mi mimi tiene QUE NADA!... supongo que podrías sobrevivir de comer tierra!… y menos mal que te lo permito!

Tex, por radio y los parlantes- seeñooorr… no quiero tener que estar sometiendo revueltas y disturbios… recuerda lo que dije que tenia que hacer?... seeeeer… seeeeeeerrrr

matias- aaaahhhhHHHHGGGG… bieeeen… aaagggg… los "ayudaremos" –la multitud se pone algo contenta- cerdos capitalistas…

L.G. 001- señor… que tal si empezamos por reconstruir la ciudad?… o decir que es lo que va a hacer con Twilight?

Maitas- aaaaGGGG…si si, está bien… -micrófono- bueno…. Lo principal seria reconstruir la ciudad en general… y lo segundo… bueno… no se… matar a twilight?... o seria derrocarla?... no le veo mucho la diferencia

Ponys- QUEEEE!?

-la multitud rápidamente vuelve a entrar en pánico e histeria, supongo que la idea de matar a su antes emperatriz los ponía de locos…y viendo los recuerdos de redblood, razones sobraban-

Pony 19- PERO EL GENERAL REDBOOD Y SUS SOLDADOS! No puedes hacer esto! Nos condenaras!

Matías- Red, los oficiales y una importante cantidad de personal militar están muertos…

-todos me miraban con terror y sorpresa… je… creo que me gusta-

Pony 45- en serio.. TU LOS DERROTASTE? A LOS 5 JUNTOS?

Matías- si, bueno, haber, me ven acá, con soldados, poniendo banderas… acaso lo ven atrás mío o qué?... –Matías mira con desconfianza detrás de su hombro y luego vuelve al frente- bien, que tal si me juran lealtad eterna! A SU LIDER! SU DICTADOR! AQUEL QUE TIENE PODE SOBRE LA VIDA Y LA MUER…

L.G. 01- seeeñooorrr…

Matías, calmándose- aaaaggggggggg… aguafiestas…

Pony 22- n… no! No lo aremos!

-la multitud observa al pony-

Pony 22- n-no tenemos por qué s-soportar esto de nuevo! Ya teníamos una cuerda en el cuello con la emperatriz! Ahora ese loco va a traer guerra y muerte y tenemos que obedecerlo?! Yo digo que ya basta! No tenemos mas que perder!

Pony 32- si!

Pony 54- si no nos das nada! Porque te seguiríamos?!

-todos me ven expectantes-

Matías-… mmmmmm… porque puedo decirles a los legionarios que pinten las paredes con sus balas y seguir sin ustedes? –todos se asustan-... realmente no necesito de ninguno… y ahora que lo pienso no estoy seguro de porque tendría que darles algo?... digo… como que tuvieron tiempo de sobra para "revelarse" contra esa Twilight…

Pony 17- Y CREES QUE MUCHOS NO LO QUERIAMOS!

Pony 56- OYE! MAS RESPETO A TU EMPERATRIZ!

-algunos de los ponys se dan cuenta de que varios aun apoyan al régimen anterior-

Matias- lo ven? Algunos aun creen seguramente tonterías como que "trajo orden" –haciendo comilla con los dedos- o "pero ahora tenemos paz"… lo cierto es que esto no es un debate!... ahora… adoro someter seres inferiores a mi gloria por el hecho de que ME DA LA GANA!... y que estos solo se limiten a aceptarlo sin discutirme!

Pony 56- y que pasa si no!

-todos observan al pony-

Matias, con cara de podrido-… al gulag…

-2 Legionarios se lo llevan al gulag, la prisión para los cerdos imperialistas… asquerosos asquerosos cerdos capitalistas que añoran el intercambio de bienes y servicios por otros bienes y otros servicios!... no… todo le pertenece al líder!-

Matias- podemos seguir con esto cuanto quieran… esto es muy simple, si se portan mal… Gulag!

Pony 33- que es eso?

Matías- prisión… pero con mas divertí-trabajos-forzados…

Pony 12- eso que! Los soldados de la emperatriz ya nos golpeaban a diario!

Matias- si bueno… pero acá no sabe como usar la electricidad… jejejeje… -los ponys recuerdan que tiene tecnologías jamás vistas- y si se portan bien… quizá Gulag…

Pony 22- en SERIO!? Ósea que no importe lo que hagamos esto termina con nosotros en prisión!?

Matias- bueno… si… como que no importa lo que hagan… todos se van a morir en algún momento

L 12 (tex)- señoooorrrr…

Matias- que?!

L tex- déjeme a mi… -su voz suena por los parlantes- aunque nuestro aquí presente líder no lo dirá porque… bueno… la verdad aun tratamos de descubrir porque no es mas amable, pero lo importante es que sus vidas no cambiaran demasiado… si, estamos en guerra, si, abra bajas civiles y si, es posible que se vean afectados, pero no los usaremos como esclavos o trabajadores forzados –viendo a Matías quien refunfuñaba- por más que el lo diga… ni tampoco tenemos necesidad de utilizarlos de ninguna otra forma…

Pony 22- entonces porque invadieron!?

Pony 59- y porque el dice todas esas cosas!? –los ponys lo apoyan-

Pony 11- que es lo que quieren!?

Matías- sus asquerosos recursos capitalistas!...

-ningún pony sabe que contestar… tampoco saben que es el capitalismo-

Tex- aaaaahhhh… por sus… recursos, queremos la ciudad por los recursos; el dice esas cosas porque está a cargo de todo… y… bueno… en cierto sentido puede actuar como quiera

Matias- AAAAJAJAJAJA LO ADMITISTE! –lanzándose contra una estatua de Twilight al lado del lugar y golpeándola repetidamente hasta dejarla hecha polvo- AAAAAAAA!

Tex- PERO!... sabiendo que eso repercute en otros de manera negativa…

-todos ven a matias-

Matias, deteniéndose- que?!... aaaaggggg! Nunca gano –subiendo nuevamente al atrio-

Pony 22-… esto es demasiado confuso…

Matias- la gloria del líder siempre es confusa para los seres inferiores… ahora… vuelvan a sus casas, adoren al líder, vayan a sus trabajos, adoren al líder, y pasen el miserable y limitado tiempo de su existencia con lo que les haga feliz… como adorar al líder

Pony 67- eso quiere decir… que si quiero puedo tomar cosas?

Pony 49- no hay policía?

Pony 19- no hay reglas?

Matias- claro que hay reglas… regla numero 1… todo es del líder, robar algo, es robarme a mi… y si me robas… terminas como la estatua –señalando al montón de grava-

Tex- como siempre un fallo tras otro… aaaahhhh… las leyes aun estan vigentes, los servicios militares actuaran como policiales de ser necesario, la policía seguirá vigente bajo la vigilancia de nuestros efectivos…

Matias- siempre y cuando sepan que si tratan de "juntarse a pensar" en cuanto querían a esta –señalando a una estatua de Twilight- o como les gustaría que yo no estuviera… sepan que lo vamos a saber…

Pony 78- y como planean hacerlo!? Además, aún tenemos derechos!

Ponys- SI!

Matías- mmmmm NA! El único derecho que tienen es el de servir al líder… y también es su única OBLIGACIÓN!... pueden seguir sus vidas como si nada… además… todo esto no es muy distinto a como venían antes…

Tex- solo que no necesitamos hacer redadas, secuestrarlos o realizar ejecuciones públicas…

Pony 32- q-quiere decir, que no habrá mas ejecuciones?

Pony 11- que ya no nos detendrán en la calle y nos quitaran nuestras cosas?

-los ponys se alegran un poco-

Tex- afirmativo… a menos que se lo busquen

Matías- si porque –tex lo golpea con el legionario que controla- AU!... bien… eso es todo!

-los ponys se retiran lentamente a sus hogares… aun confundidos sobre que va a pasar-

L.G. 01- estoy seguro que así, es como NO se gana uno a la gente señor…

Tex, por la radio- concuerdo señor…

Matías- cállense ustedes 2….

-luego de esto… la cosa se puso SÚPER ABURRIDA, durante el resto del día tuve que recibir civiles que venían a declarar que habían perdido sus hogares, o donde se encontraban sus familiares, o porque habia dado un discurso tan largo, o porque encarcelaba al que me diera la gana y lo soltaba luego solo para molestarlo… o si quería una paleta… -

matias- en serio… que no tengo subordinados o esclavos que hagan estas cosas? además… porque tengo que hacerlo yo?

Tex- porque estamos excedidos en las capacidades de nuestros recursos…. No nos quedan legionarios o/u otras unidades que puedan desempeñar funciones… incluso los tanques se están usando para reparar algunos edificios o transportar heridos y las nano-fabricas no paran de sacar más unidades, pero toman tiempo en estar listas…

Matías- me cago en la incompetencia de todos, porque yo no tengo eso! aaaajajajaja… aaaahhhh…. El que sigue?…

Diariero- hola… quieres una paleta?

Matías- como se metió por 3ra ves?¡ SÁQUENLO DE ACÁ CARAJO¡

-se hicieron las 3 de la tarde y la cosa seguía y seguía… y seguia… que papeleo, que necesito ayuda, que no encuentro a mi mama, que mi pobre existencia carece de sentido y propósito (ese último lo mande con un sicólogo… aunque estoy de acuerdo)… a alguno que otro lo hacíamos rellenar el formulario de control de especies, nada demasiado… "complejo" para estos, tiene preguntas sobre las características de la especies que e visto, preguntas como…. "usted es: a) carnívoro, b) omnívoro, c) vegetariano (come pasturas? SI NO), c) insectívoro. si no encuentra la rama a la que pertenece especifique al pie de pagina ; si contesto afirmativamente en carnívoro, omnívoro o insectívoro responda: ¿se come a sus crías? En caso afirmativo, por favor no completar la pagina 6 sobre test de maternidad/paternidad." y así es básicamente todo el cuestionario, hasta que al rato me interrumpió Tex-

Tex- señor, tengo buenas noticias, las nano-fabricas ya produjeron la primer docena de "arañas de control de pensamiento" y ya se pusieron a operar en la ciudad, a…. yyy… tengo noticias sobre el "proyecto psicótico"… aun no se porque le puso ese nombre…. termine los cálculos hace unos 32 minutos y sus planos fueron correctos, podemos proseguir con la producción de su incrementado psíquico y colocárselo… en el periodo de 73 horas…

Matías- si… por fin, esta cosa que tengo en la cabeza no es lo suficientemente poderosa, y creo que ya es por esto que me esta pasando lo de captar tan fuerte las emociones y recuerdos…

-lo que llevo dentro de mi cráneo y que no se ve es un "anillo" que sirve para controlar los poderes psíquicos… mantiene las subidas y bajadas de energía emitidas por mi mente en un rango estable y me permite canalizar mejor todo… sin que en el proceso me den ganas de matarlos a todos... que conste, que aún no estoy contento por eso… pero la reflexión que siempre estoy haciendo me ayuda a tranquilizarme rápidamente… y los narcóticos liberados por los sistemas de control-

Tex- creo que lo que esta "gastado" es otra cosa señor… algo que termina con "gris"

Matías, parándose- QUE DIJISTE?¡

Tex- nada…

)$=("!=)($=/%#=)($/="!()$(/(/="!$/("!=$

Informe 148:

"Incrementador psíquico": un aparato, similar a una "corona" que se coloca en el cerebro mediante una operación quirúrgica demaciado complicada y extrema en los casos normales; como yo soy mas máquina que otra cosa, solo hay que sacar la tapa de cristal que cubre mi cerebro y colocarlo; este artefacto no da poderes psíquicos, sino que incrementa la capacidad del usuario de utilizar su mente, en un 4%... Sabiendo que usualmente utilizamos el 10 %, es bastante como para asombrarse… y para que a uno se le funda la cabeza… además de controlar las subidas y bajadas de energía y bla bla bla

($=/!)(($/!)"=($/)(¡=/"(/$="!/$

Informe 225:

Arañas de control de pensamiento: se lo que están pensando… principalmente porque soy psíquico… pero no, las arañas no son "controla cerebros" que se introducen en las mentes de víctimas inocentes y los hacen mis esclavos, o que se suben a tu cabeza y te controlan; son unos robots de 4 patas, no más grande que un chiwawa, que caminan por la calle, tienen la forma de una se-mi esfera en la parte superior, donde se pueden ver un montón de cables que actúan como "antenas" para los pensamientos de los seres consientes, asi pueden captar los pensamientos de los que los rodean y ver en que está en su mente … superficialmente, no ven recuerdos ni tampoco controlan nada, solo ven el pensamiento consiente actual de los sujetos; algo muy util, ya que algunos piensan con determinados patrones "pasivos" mientras que otros tienen mas estrés, miedo o pretender ser violentos…. Es un método muy efectivo para evitar rebeliones o espionajes cuando tomas poblaciones, ciudades, etc.

)=)()"!($=)!(=)(¡=")$=!=(%)#!($=)"(¿%"!

-si se preguntan como obtuve estas tecnologías… bueno, fueron un regalo de un viejo amigo, lo encontré durante una visita a una de las dimensiones,… yur…. YUL…. Aaaaggg no me acuerdo, tenia nombre de porno japones… pero era ruso… y casi logro dominar la tierra asta que… no me acuerdo si los aliados o los rusos volvieron en el tiempo y… aggg… creo que lo encarcelaron…. O se lo comió un dinosaurio; también obtuve algo más de la versión alterna de Einsten que existía en esa dimensión y que ayudaba a los aliados en la guerra contra el comunismo… el cual él había creado… todo esto es demasiado complejo… y paradójico; como lo extraño, fue mi maestro de física, hasta que me mando a la mierda por jugar tanto con su controlador del clima… aaahhh que recuerdos…. O bueno, cosas de la vida… en que estábamos?-

Tex- igualmente señor… debe seguir con sus labores….

Matias- QUEEE? … carajo… bueno… siguiente… -llamando al próximo a entrar-

Pony 56- usted ME MANDO A LA CÁRCEL Y AHÍ AMENAZARON CON ROMPERME LOS HUESOS!

Matias- aja…

Pony 56- usted no sabe lo poderoso que soy y la infl…

Matias, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano- puedo extraerle quirúrgicamente los testículos de 12 formas distintas a base de patadas… y dudo que cualquiera que conozca pueda molestarme… si sabe lo que le conviene

Pony 56-… perdón la molestia… -saliendo-

))"!%)#)?$!"$"!$!#!""#/&(/&()$!"$(¡"$$"$"" –informacion desconocida-

-imperio de cristal, 3 dias después-

-Twilight se encontraba leyendo algunos libros, buscando sobre la convergencia que ocurriría dentro de unas semanas, cuando su hijo la interrumpió, el pequeño potro todavía era demasiado joven como para tener algún poder, pero la mente de Twilight solo concebía que el le resultara útil… su "amor materno" era una daga de hielo, fría y casi sin contacto con el pequeño; hacia días que el pobre había querido salir a jugar con una nueva amiga que había hecho en un bosque cercano, pero Twilight vio esto y decidió impedirle salir-

Ragnarok, con la mirada baja- eee… hola mama… que haces?

Twilight- **ahora no… estoy trabajando.**

Ragnarok- lo siento… es que… quería preguntarte, porque no me dejas salir del castillo?

Twilight- **porque iras a ver a esa amiga tuya…**

Ragnarok- no es justo! porque no puedo verla?

Twilight- **no te atrevas a levantarme la vós… ENTENDIDO?**

-Ragnarok salió corriendo de la sala con lágrimas en los ojos, Twilight solo volvió a sus libros, en ese momento fue interrumpida por Brokensoul quien entraba-

Brokensoul- puedo saber qué es lo que pasa mi reina?

Twilight- **porque? Lo dices por Ragnarok?… ya se le pasara, con el tiempo, entendera… que quieres?**

Brokensoul- tenemos noticias de Manehattan

Twilight-** ya capturaron al humano?**

Brokensoul, sin saber cómo decirle la vedad- eeeeemmm… no… me temo q…

Twilight- **no?… capturaron a los rebeldes entonces?**

Brokensoul- buenooo... no

Twilight, cerrando el libro con ira- **ENTONCES**** DIME DE UNA VES PORQUE ME HACES PERDER MI TIEMPO?¡ **-su magia se dispara y los fuegos verdes que emergen de sus ojos constantemente se incrementan-

Brokensoul- es que…. –con la vos temblante y tragando saliva- perdimos… La ciudad

Twilight, tratando de entender lo que decía-… **que?**

Brokensoul, transpirando como loco- que, perdimos la ciudad de Manehattan… la capturaron…

Twilight-….** QUEEEEEEEE?¡ **-lanzando látigos desde sus costados hacia todos lados, rompiendo todo y luego concentrándose en Brokensoul- **COMO QUE PERDIMOS LA CIUDAD FRENTE A UNOS PATÉTICOS REBELDES?¡ DESMEMBRARE A REDBLOOD YO MISMA¡ aaaaGGG! **–Twilight destroza a uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba pasando cerca al atravesarlo con cientos de látigos-

Brokensoul- bueno…. No fueron los rebeldes quienes la capturaron, según los soldados que volvieron…. Fue e-el humano

Twilight- **QUE? …. imposible… ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE UN HUMANO SOLO CAPTURO TODA UNA CIUDAD?¡ DONDE ESTABA REDBLOOD CUANDO PASO TODO ESTO?¡ Y LAS TROPAS QUE MANDAMOS?!**

Brokensoul- de la legion que mandamos solo volvieron 27 unidades, al resto los capturaron o fueron ejecutados; según ellos, Redblood se enfrentó junto a los 4 oficiales oscuros que mandamos contra el humano… y no saben que paso

Twilight- **ESO NO EXPLICA COMO ES QUE TOMO UNA CIUDAD EL SOLO¡**

Brokensoul- temo que según los que volvieron, no estaba solo, varias docenas de….. "armaduras que se movían solas" destrozaron a las tropas que mandamos, con extrañas maquinas que volaban y que surgían del océano, según ellos, todas disparaban metal y fuego… Con las que volaban tal vez se referían a las naves aéreas con las que se enfrentó en el pasado…

-Twilight, no creía lo que oía, sabia de los humanos… sabia de lo que podían ser capases… magia, valentía, crueldad, heroísmo, ciencia, tecnología…. Pero nada como esto, nada que igualara "armaduras que se movían solas" en tantas cantidades… como era posible que algo así pasara?, siendo que el humano llego a su mundo hace apenas unos días? Acaso habia venido con mas?-

Twilight- **no puedo creerlo, ese humano pagara! El va a servirme encadenado y sin sangre en sus venas! Preparen mi armadura, iremos a demostrarle lo que pasa cuando algo me desafía… tiene que molestarme justo ahora! AAGGGGGGGG!... tengo que seguir con mi estudio sobre la convergencia**

Brokensoul- mi reina, tal vez deberíamos enviar espías a que nos digan algo sobre este humano… si venció a una legión entera, quizá hayan otros o algún portal…

Twiligth, su mirada solo mostraba ira-** Bien… procede a enviar a un grupo de infiltrados… tienen 3 días para ir y volver, luego iré yo... ahora tráeme a esos supervivientes… tengo algo que quiero que me respondan…**

Brokensoul- em… si mi reina… a todos?

Twilight- **AHORA! **–Brokensoul sale despedido para cumplir las órdenes- **que crees que estás haciendo humano… antes pensaba pedírtelo "amablemente"… ahora tengo algo mejor… creo que comenzare lentamente, aunque no tengo todo el tiempo… puedo dártelo… te lo has ganado…**

-la masacre que se provocó por la ira de Twilight dejo al menos 3 docenas de muertos, entre soldados y civiles quienes aportaron poco o nada de informacion sobre lo sucedido-

-se desconoce cuántos siguen vivos y encerrados siendo torturados, pero la ira de la emperatriz no desendio sin importar que… debería haber ido, de haberlo hecho esto no hubiera empeorado… y se culpaba por relajarse… por pensar que otros podrían hacer el trabajo… ella lo aria personalmente… y sin errores-

=($/)("!(/)"!/)!$/$#()"$"(#$=)#"($)#"falla de configuración($("!$!"$"!($)!"

-Reino cambiante-

-Cadence se encontraba en un balcón, leyendo un libro, cuando entro Shining armoy a la habitación, no se habían hablado mucho desde que Shining llego, pero el vino con intenciones de aclarar todo el asunto; aunque pocos lo recuerden, este Shining Armoy no es el esposo de "esta" cadence, el proviene de otra dimensión… una donde… nada de esto sucedió; al enterarse de que cadence estaba ahora "casada" con Chrysalis, se alteró un poco y requirió tiempo para procesarlo… y ahora estaba listo para aclarar las cosas-

-un mundo perdido, una tierra en perpetua noche… todo eso lo entendía Shining, pero no podía guardarse esto por mas tiempo-

Shining- ho… hola cadence… los guardias me dijeron que… que te encontraría aquí… necesito hablar…

Cadencia- b-bueno ...

Shining- me puedes decir que te pasa?… desde que llegue aquí no me as hablado, me evitas todo el tiempo… que paso entre nosotros aquí?

-Shining murió hace mucho durante el asedio de Canterlot y no tiene idea de lo que paso…. De lo que Cadence le hizo, y no a querido preguntar a otro pony al respecto-

Cadence- y.. yo… -con lágrimas en los ojos, trataba de secárselas en vano- no puedo verte… no después de lo que te hice…

Shining- que fue lo que paso?, acaso yo…

Cadence- NO FUISTE TU¡… -llorando-… FUI YO!….fui yo quien te dejo… en el medio de la batalla… yo no pude soportarlo más… lo siento… Lo siento tanto...

Shining, impactado por la noticia- que tú que?… que fue lo que paso?… de que hablas? Por favor cadence… quiero entender

Cadence, llorando y tratando de hablar-… yo… te deje… en el medio de la batalla de Canterlot… no pude soportarlo… no puedo soportarlo ahora… las vidas que quite… esos ponys de cristal… usaban niños y yo… yo no pude soportarlo más… me fui… y tu moriste… moriste por mi culpa… por mi traición –sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro hasta el piso sin descanso-

Shining, en shock- no… no me digas eso… yo… yo lo entiendo

Cadence, en shock- que lo entiendes?…. Como puedes entenderlo, te deje, te traicione, nuestra hija no tiene un padre y una madre… tiene dos madres…. Estoy casada con Chrysalis y la amo ahora a ella… pero siempre sentí que te traicione, que te deje… y que moriste por mi culpa…

Shining- lo se… me lo contó… nuestr… Tu hija… Me dijo que no tenía padre, pero no sabía porque, nadie sabía… yo… yo entiendo porque me dejaste en la batalla… aunque me duele en lo más profundo, yo no soy ese Shining Armoy, en mi mundo las cosas terminaron muy diferentes… Yo al verte veo a mi Cadence…. Pero se que ella me espera en casa…lamento por lo que pasaste, el ver la muerte de cerca para ti es algo horrendo… no pudiste soportarlo… n-no tienes que disculparte... ni culparte por lo que paso… nadie podría soportar todo lo que paso en este lugar… se que el verme te trae recuerdos… sé que tú y Chrysalis son felices aquí y yo no me interpondré en eso….en este mundo encontraste la felicidad con ella… Solo espero que algún día… te puedas perdonar….-con una sonrisa-

-Cadence sentía que un gran peso se quitaba de encima, que un gran dolor era apagado… pero aun con esa quemadura aplacada… aun había… y siempre habra algo latente-

Cadence- gracias…. Ya lo he hecho… -limpiándose las lágrimas-

Chrysalis, quien estuvo escuchando- C-Cadence?… -con lágrimas en los ojos-

Cadence- Chrysalis! yo… yo puedo explicarlo, no es lo….

-Chrysalis corrió hacia Cadence y el abrazo, esta se quedó en shock un momento para luego abrazarla con mas fuerza, ambas lloraban-

Chrysalis, en el oído de Cadence- no tienes que explicar nada… yo también te amo…. Y siempre lo are….

Cadence- y… y yo… pero siempre temeré… que te haga lo mismo… y ese dolor me carcomerá… por siempre

-Chrysalis levanta el rostro caído de Cadence para luego besarlo, aun en el dolor que cadence sentía, Chrysalis no podía dejar de quererla y comprenderla… y cadence… juro que nunca la dejaría… ni a ella… ni a nadie-

Shining- baya… Esto es incómodo… y raro

Chrysalis- OYE¡…

soldado cambiante, entrando de un portazo- MI REINA, PRINCESA CADENCE! TENEMOS NOTICIAS DE LA CIUDAD DE MANEHATTAN… LA CIUDAD FUE TOMADA!

Todos- QUEEE?¡

Soldado Cambiante- me temo que no tenemos mucha información, los espías no han podido salir de la ciudad; es mas, hemos perdido contacto con todos los que estaban dentro… pero tenemos a unos infiltrados que vieron a la criatura y un explorador que puede que nos de respuestas sobre lo ocurrido

Cadence- reunámonos con todos en la sala del trono, tenemos que dialogar sobre esto….

-en la sala del trono, se encontraban ya Cadence, Shining, Chrysalis, las Ecuestria Crusaders (Sweetie bell, Scootaloo y Apple bloom)… y Ligthmoon, PocionHearth y Windlance además del explorador cambiante; estos 3 últimos Quienes se transformaron en cambiantes en un segundo luego de reverenciar a la reina y a la princesa-

Soldado C.- ahora informen a todos sobre lo que me contaron

"Ligthmoon"- si señor¡… hace varios días nos topamos con la criatura conocida como… "humano" según lo que nos contaron hoy cuando llegamos, es la misma que ataco la ciudad Manehattan tiempo atrás

Chrysalis- están seguros?, como era este "humano"?

"Windlance"- alto, como un mono sin pelo, excepto en la cabeza, caminaba en sus 2 patas traseras y con las delanteras utilizaba un extraño artefacto, no sabemos que es, pero convertía en polvo a todo lo que le disparara con unas bolas azules.

Cadence- mmmmm podría ser el mismo… pero… y si hay mas de uno?

"PocionHearth"- también nos liberó, mientras nos infiltrábamos en la ciudad como esclavos de las tribus para los hornos, el ataco a la patrulla que nos llevaba, mato a los 11 soldados el solo…

Shining- párese el mismo… pero como es que sobrevivieron?

"Windlance"- él no nos prestó atención señor, solo se limitó a vernos y abrir la celda, pensamos que nos iba a comer, pero solo nos dejó ir sin más… dijo que necesitaba el carro en el que nos transportaban

Cadence- pudieron hablar con el? saben que es lo que quiere?…

"Ligthmoon"- que no nos juntáramos con el porque terminaríamos muertos… dijo que la guerra siempre lo seguía… y que no quería interesarse en nuestro mundo… aunque lo último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza… luego de eso volvimos aqui

Cadence- y creen… que les haya mentido?

"PocionHearth"- no princesa, si quisiera estaríamos muertos, así que no creo que tuviera intenciones de mentirnos… también dijo que está buscando su hogar en su "dimencrión", y que lleva 10 años haciéndolo

Sweetie Belle- yo tengo una pregunta… Porque esperaron hasta hoy para decírnoslo?¡

-todos ven a los 3 infiltradores con caras de sospecha-

"Ligthmoon", transpirando y con una sonrisa de tención- es que….. eee…. Tardamos mucho en volver porqueeee…. Muchas patrullas enemigas vigilaban las zonas yyyyyy… nos perdimos en el bosque -bajando los 3 la mirada-

Chrysalis- en serio?… Es que ACASO SON TODOS UNOS INC….

Cadence- tranquila amor… no fue su culpa… bueno… casi

Scootaloo- debe de ser el mismo… no cabe duda de que fue el quien ataco la ciudad el otro día….

Explorador- y ahora fue el quien la tomo….

Todos- QQUUUEEEE?¡…

Cadence- eso es por lo que los llamamos, que es lo que sucedió?

Explorador- si, hace unas hora la ciudad de Manehattan fue conquistada por fuerzas que colaboraban con el ser que describieron, un ejército de… "armaduras de metal" que se movían solas y extrañas criaturas de metal, derroto a la legión que se había apostado en la ciudad; según lo último que supimos de los espías, la legión estaba guiada por el general Redblood y 4 oficiales oscuros, no pudimos saber más nada luego de que la batalla termino, la ciudad fue cerrada y nuestros exploradores y los mensajeros de la emperatriz fueron derribados o retenidos… solo yo logre salir y no sé cuántos más pudieron, detuvieron incluso a los civiles que querían salir de la ciudad…

-toda esta nueva información hacia que la situación fuera desesperada para las "fuerzas rebeldes", un nuevo enemigo toma una ciudad vigilada por toda una legión, con una desventaja numérica abrumadora e incluso se enfrentan directamente a los altos mandos de la emperatriz, todo para salir victoriosos-

Applebloom- no es posible que esto esté pasando… luego de tanto tiempo… porque ahora?

Sweetie Belle- no lo se… el general Redblood es conocido por su crueldad y eficiencia; cuando estuvo en la ciudad, los rebeldes y civiles fueron capturados y ejecutados en varias redadas… era un monstruo imparable… y con sus oficiales oscuros, esos… "ponys" no son normales… sus mentes y personalidades fueron borradas y sus cuerpos se fundieron con cristales obscuros directamente sacados del imperio de cristal…. Como es que el humano lo venció?…

Explorador- ni idea… como dije, fui el único en salir antes de que cerraran la ciudad, y eso fue cuando el ataque estaba comenzando… si alguno de los nuestros escapo, quizá este perdido o esperando en alguno de los puntos de reunión

Chrysalis- muy bien todos, la situación es desesperada, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos con exactitud, tenemos que buscar mas información… necesitamos entrar en la ciudad y averiguar lo que podamos sobre las intenciones y tácticas de este humano, puede que trate de invadir nuestro mundo y eso no voy a permitírselo…

Sweetie Belle- tienes razón Chrysalis… yo iré con Dinky hooves y las chicas, trataremos de sacar toda la información que podamos y nos iremos…

Cadence- no quiero que vayan solas, es muy peligroso…

"Ligthmoon"- princesa, reina… con su permiso quisiéramos acompañar a las ponys para esta misión…

Applebloom- se perdieron en un bosque devuelta para la base y nos quieren acompañar?... jejejeje

Cadence- que lo hagan, ellos ya vieron al humano, pueden serles de ayuda… que dices Chrysalis?

Chrysalis- no sé si sea buena idea… -cadence le hace ojitos- aaaahhhh bien, vallan y no llamen la atención

-acto seguido los 7 ponys salieron de castillo oculto cambiante para dirigirse hacia la ciudad-

()/!"($=!)"$/)($!)$"(/=)!=(%!/("=)#(¡"($/=($=)"($" –informacion-

))))))))))))))))

Tex- señor, tenemos una avería en el reactor…. Exceso de disformidad en el ambiente detectado… se nos filtra desde el inmaterium...

Matías- mierda MIERDA MIERDA¡, pásame el soldador y para la nave, hay que hacerlo desde afuera… y no me gusta lo que hay afuera..

Tex- preparando torretas, desplegando drones… alerta… objetivos a 100 metros y acercándose… creo que nos reconocieron señor...

Matías- no... en serio? QUIEN SE LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO? -tono sarcástico- … pásame la escopeta y el traje


	5. Chapter 5

GUERRA-capitulo 5: otro loco no hace daño

Matías- TEX! Carajo con la radio!… TOMA COME -disparando con la escopeta láser fuera de la nave con un traje espacial- AAAAA! TAKA TAKA TAKA! Aaahhhh aaahhhh Ok… -suspiro de cansancio- tenemos 5 minutos… segundos o la unidad de tiempo que rija este lugar… aaahhh aaahhh… soldando la fuga…. Listo, nano máquinas de reparación reinstaladas y funcionando…. TEX¡

Tex- que señor?… estoy manejando los drones de defensa…. Ya reparo la fuga?

-siempre con su vos tranquila, creo que olvide instalar el modulador perceptivo de emociones en su programa… como para que imite o interprete la "gravedad" del asunto-

Matías- SI! Déjame entrar! –golpeando repetidamente la puerta trasera- BILLLMAAAA! No esperen… jejeje Aaggggggg! Me… me rasgaron el traje… aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh

-Tex abrió la puerta y entre corriendo, acto seguido se cerró y se desplegó la cama, en donde caí-

Tex- posibles daños físicos y mentales ante la exposición a la disformidad… iniciando protocolos médicos

-se desplegó el meca medico (básicamente un legionario programado) de la nave y comenzó el tratamiento para los daños psionicos, la disformidad hace estragos en todo ser consiente y organico, por mas poder psíquico que tenga no soy la excepción… por mas plomo que lleves en un reactor nuclear, eventualmente te mata-

Matías- veo todo… Tex… creo que estoy sucumbiendo… tengo ganas de matarlos a todos…

Tex- Señor… Usted siempre tiene ganas de matarlos a todos…

matias- ha, eso lo explica… jajajajajajaja… AAAAAAAAAA!

Tex- efectos en sistema nervioso detectado, desactivando sistema nervioso mecánico… sistema orgánico no se puede apagar… inyectando tranquilizantes

Matías- agggg… para... Cuidado -diciéndole al medico- lo que tocas es mi –el médico le toca una parte del cerebro- PASTEL! El calor de la piña aguada sobre el filamento!

Tex- señor lo necesitamos consiente… reduciendo dosis de tranquilizantes

Matías- en serio… quiero solo dormir… el dolor… AAAAAGGGG!

Tex- señor… porque no prosigue con su bitácora mientras el meca medico lo trata?… para mantenerse despierto y entretenido, yo pondré la nave en marcha….

Matias- aaaagggg… quiero dormir… -sabiendo que el tratamiento se debe realizar mientras uno esta consciente- bien…

)))))))) )))))))))))

()$!/=("$"!/$=)"!(=)/=("!$"!=($/=!)$"/=()($"!$(="($-informacion desconocida-

-desde la última vez han transcurrido 20 horas, eran las 12 del mediodía en lo maravillosa ciudad de Nueva Moscogrado… en la cual, nuestro GLORIOSO LÍDER… Seguía durmiendo, así que veamos que pasaba en la ciudad-

Pony- buenos dias… me puede dar el diario de hoy por favor?

Diariero- si claro joven, aquí tiene… quiere una paleta?

Pony- no, estoy bien, cuanto le debo?

Diariero- son 5 bits

Pony- aquí tiene… veamos que dice el diario… que?… perdón señor… donde esta el diario que normalmente vende, a este nunca lo había visto…

Diariero- temo que son los únicos que tengo; las imprentas ahora trabajan para el nuevo régimen…

Pony- ho… ya veo… veamos….-el título del diario era "como vivir en Moscogrado y soportar tu insignificancia"-…. Aun no comprendo porque le cambio el nombre a la ciudad por este tan extraño…

-en eso 2 legionarios se acercan-

L. 092- señor… por hablar mal del nuevo nombre de la ciudad usted queda arrestado por la autoridad del LÍDER!

pony- QUE?¡ no… esperen… yo dije que era extraño… no que era malo…

L. 094- eso es suficiente… llevémoslo a GLORIOSO INTERROGATORIO

L. 092- SI!

Pony- NOOOO¡

-acto seguido se llevaron al infractor a GLORIOSO INTERROGATORIO, donde se pudrirá por los siguientes 1000 años… o los 5 minutos que lleva rellenar el formulario mientras se le provee de comida en una sala de espera; mientras tanto, por un jeep que tenia unos parlantes se escuchaba las noticias importantes-

Alto parlante- HOY… A LAS 08:00 AM SE CAPTURO A 7 ESPÍAS ENEMIGOS QUE INTENTABAN INFILTRARSE EN LA CIUDAD, LOS PONYS RESULTARON SER… DARK CRYSTALS… SE LES RECUERDA A LOS RESIDENTES QUE ES NECESARIO ADORAR AL LÍDER…. RECUERDEN QUE TIENEN LIBERTAD DE PENSAMIENTO DE 15:01 a 15:05 DE LA TARDE… LES SUGERIMOS USAR ESE TIEMPO PARA ADORAR AL LÍDER

-en un bote en el que se encontraban nuestros 7 amigos ponys-

Sweetie Belle- menos mal que el plan del bote funciono, escucharon lo que decían… espías de la reina en la ciudad… como los abran capturado?

Scootaloo- no lo se, pero ahora tenemos que entrar por los puertos y llegar a el ayuntamiento, ahí podremos saber mejor donde es que se encuentra el humano… CUIDADO¡

-un helicóptero pasa volando por la zona con un ruido estremecedor mientras patrulla los puertos-

Applebloom, tratando de no gritar- pero que era esa cosa?!…

Dinky Hooves- no lo se… pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos

-los 7 ponys salieron del bote y cruzaron los puertos sin dificultad, cuando estaban entrando a las primeras calles aledañas al puerto-

Sweetie Belle- bien, ahora creo que deberíamos…

Ligthmoon- PERO QUE ES ESO?¡

-Ligthmoon había visto cosas raras durante su vida… pero nadie sabia ni de cerca que rayos era esa cosa de 4 patas con cables que se les hacercaba caminando por la calle-

PocionHearth- cuidado… podría ser….

-la "araña" los ve unos segundos con su cámara y sigue camino, como si nada pasara-

Dinky hooves- creo que no era nada… que era esa cosa?

Scootaloo- no lo se, podría ser uno de los artefactos del humano, como las "armaduras que camina solas"…

L. Oficial 007- hey chicos, creo que se refieren a nosotros!

-sin que se dieran cuenta, el robot que habían visto ya había transmitido una alerta por "pensamiento malicioso" a los oficiales secanos, y estos los rodean con casi 12 soldados… y un helicóptero-

L.O. 007- ho bueno…. Que dicen? se entregan de manera pacífica?

Sweetie Belle- JAMÁS, EQUESTRIA CRUSADERS¡ EQUESTRIA CRUSADERS¡ EQUE…

L.O. 007- disparen…

-se escucharon varios disparos y subieron los cuerpos a un jeep, se los llevaron a la bese-

=("!)$("!=(/%!$="!($("!()="($/")(/!)($"" –informacion-

-en el nuevo GLORIOSÍSIMO MINISTERIO DE LA UNIÓN…. Antes el ayuntamiento; ya me había levantado de mi cama-sillón en la oficina principal y estaba desayunando/almorzando mientras leía el informe de la producción de tropas, ya éramos aproximadamente 198 unidades, sin contar a los que perdimos cuando tomamos la ciudad (34 unidades) y…. los 2 idiotas que explotaron por jugar con granadas, la producción total era de varios legionarios nuevos, 2 tanques "araña" adicionales , 3 helicópteros y otro Ocean conqueror y bla bla bla… y que el proyecto "Titan" ya estaba por terminar la primera unidad experimental, los Titanes no son tan grandes pero sirven contra lo que tengo entendido que acá son dragones… hay algo más en este mundo? Alguien que tenga montañas con armas atómicas?! O putas serpientes con ojos laser?!... no contesten-

L.G 001, entrando a la oficina- señor… ya interrogamos a los espías que capturamos esta mañana, solo tenían órdenes de investigarlo a usted y lo sucedido en la ciudad, les sacamos algunos escondites y refugios que tenían preparados por la ciudad a base de tortura física y a ponerlos a escuchar sus ronquidos gravados… señor

Matias, molesto-… Porque mis ronquidos?! Ahhhhhhhhhh… bien, pero que no ves que estoy ocupado haciendo nada?... algo más?

L.G. 1- si señor… otros espías fueron capturados… pero estos creemos que vienen de otro lugar… no pertenecen a la "emperatriz"

Matías- aja… espérate, que? De quien vienen? Tienen que ser de los rebeldes, pero rebeldes de dónde?

L.G. 1- em… me temo que no sabemos con certeza nada… aún están dormidos por los balazos noqueadores que las unidades les tiraron, pero ahora los vamos a interrogar

Matías- na… deja, los voy a interrogar yo… esto de no torturar a nadie me esta aburriendo muajajajajaja…

L.G 1- eso porque no se da cuenta lo mucho que nos molesta a nosotros señor!

Matías, viendo a LG 1 a los ojos- … patada en el orto cuando vuelva…

L.G. 1, protestando- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

-debajo del ministerio, se habían construido rápidamente varios sótanos con nano-fabricas, armerías, líneas de producción, etc. y unas celdas para los prisioneros "importantes"-

Sweetie Belle, levantándose lentamente- aaayyy… que paso?… chicas? CHICAS¡ -Sweetie Belle movió a sus amigas y amigos para despertarlos- vamos… despierten…

Applebloom- ya desperté YA DESPERTÉ… eee? AHUUU… me duele todo, que paso?

-todos se despiertan adoloridos-

Scootaloo- AHUUU porque me duelen los músculos?

Matías- porque las balas de choque que descargaron electricidad a sus terminaciones nerviosas tienden a joder los músculos… y puede que los legionarios no sean muy cuidadosos a la hora de mover personas –entrando a la habitación-

-cuando su confusión paso, pudieron ver la habitación en la que estaban, un cuarto de 3x3 con una puerta de metal y una luz, además de comenzar a entrar en pánico, mostraban cierta tranquilidad-

Matías- así que… Sweetie Belle!?... me cago en… y las otras 2?... a, y estos 3… más una que ni sé de donde sale

Sweetie Belle- tu… nos conoces?¡ pero como…

Matías- AAAAAA…. Esa es la pregunta del millón… se podría decir que conocía este mundo antes de llegar a él… es que… (como se los digo en términos que entiendan?)… en mi mundo… ustedes… son una historia en un libro…

Todos- QUUEEEE?¡

Matías- si… un libro, una historia… de alguna manera alguien en mi mundo capto lo que ocurría en este, pensó que era su imaginación y lo público como una historia de fantasía; no conozco a todo mundo, pero si a ustedes 3… y a las chicas… las "guardianas" o algo así… dónde están?… que fue lo que paso?…

-todos pusieron caras de tristeza, en especial las 3 chicas, quienes párese que les toque un nervio… inmediatamente detecte una angustia y sufrimiento terrible en ellas, la de color gris hablo antes que las demás-

Dinky hooves- ellas… están muertas… Twilight las mato… hace 10 años… junto con miles de inocentes… todos muertos

Matías-… ya me lo veía venir… específicamente Twilight las mato? –con sentimiento frio-

Dinky hooves- si…

Sweetie Belle- si, así que no deberías HABLAR DE LO QUE NO SABES¡ -ofendida por la falta emoción de Matías-… mi hermana… murió por su culpa… todos los que conocía murieron por su culpa…. Y A TI NO PÁRESE IMPORTARTE¡ ahora vienes aquí y.. yy.. –llorando y tratando de recomponerse- vienes aquí y comienzas una nueva guerra… que es lo que quieres humano?...

Matias, repentino interés- así que saben que soy… cómo?

Scootaloo- primero tu!

Matias- busco los materiales para hacer mi nave e irme de su mundo… para eso conquiste esta ciudad, sin embargo y sabiendo "mas o menos" como son y que quizá aun se interesen en los demás… no, no mato civiles… ahora díganme

Sweetie belle- no te diremos NADA!

Matias, enojado-… que patada te acabas de ganar…

-agarre la cabeza de Sweetie y Scootaloo (creo que asi se llamaban) y con ellas colgando y tratando de zafarse, me puse a ver que tenían dentro… no se si fue buena o mala idea, además del dolor de cabeza, tenían mucha resistencia… lo que las lastimaba… no a mi claro, es más jodido para el otro-

Matias- informacion… confirmada… Cadence… Chrysalis… "reino secreto"? estar al lado de un bosque no lo hace muy secreto… un… doctor… una persona… un pony… en coma… y… y con una… (una cabina de policía… ho por dios… que el mundo se apiade de esta especie… la misma persona que construyo la cabina que encontré… quizá este en este lugar)…

Applebloom y Dinky hooves- SUÉLTALAS¡ -atacando sin lograr moverlo- RÁPIDO, TIENEN QUE LIBERARLAS¡

Los 3 changelings- si señora¡ AL ATAQUE¡

-trataron de liberar a sus amigas de mis manos sin mucho éxito, hasta que las solté, ambas se levantaron con dolor de cabeza y con la respiración agitada, habían escuchado lo que dije-

Scootaloo- aaaggg mi cabeza… no… no puedes ir a nuestro hogar!

Dinky hooves- pero como es que conoce la ubicación secreta?¡

Sweetie Belle- … acaba de verla en nuestras mentes… el vio todo…. lo sentimos, no sabíamos que hacer…. Aaaggg… el entrenamiento no sirvió tanto

-todos me miraron con temor, esperando mi próximo movimiento, mientras yo pensaba… ho ho… otra ves mis sentimientos-

Matías, sentado en el suelo sin reaccionar- ellas… casadas… y… todos esos… muertos… tanta masacre… para qué?... el sentido… la lógica… donde está la lógica en todo esto?... (Aumento de químicos en cerebro… procesando emociones… "dolor"… "tristeza"… "ira") –agarrándose la cabeza- AAAAGGGGGGGG!

Sweetie Belle- que le ocurre?...

Matias, recomponiéndose- solo veo sus memorias… mucha dispersión… mucha muerte y dolor… pero, no es como en otros lugares… no hay sentido… nada la para, a ella… quien tenía que tomar un camino diferente… (siento… lastima… porque?... por ellos?)

Applebloom- te… te refieres a Twilight? Ella tenía que tomar un camino diferente?

Matias- si… en una dimensión paralela a esta, ella seria más… "la heroína"…

Sweetie belle- ja… seguro… hacía mucho tiempo que nadie decía "heroína"… y menos a Twilight…

Matías- se que no tenes mucho poder de pensamiento –Sweetie belle se molesta- pero úsalo… queres?... ella, en otra línea de tiempo tenía que ser la "buena"… igual que en otra línea de tiempo… vos tendrías que ser la "mala"

Applebloom- que?! Cómo?

Matías- sucesos… cosas… cambias algo… no sé, cualquier cosa, algo que te marque, algo que altere… y se genera un efecto "domino"… es así con todo… tienen que saber que hay infinitas dimensiones… todo lo que piensen que pudo pasar y lo que no… paso en alguna dimensión paralela… así de simple…

-todos se miran confundidos… creo que les queme el CPU… jodidos seres insignificantes-

Applebloom- e-entonces… a… ayúdanos…

todos los ponys- QUEEE?¡

-eso no me lo esperaba… mmmmm… punto de inflexión temporal?... tal ves, punto que me rompen los huevos al involucrarme mas… 100%-

Sweetie Belle- Applebloom, no puedes estar hablando en serio, es tan malo como Twilight¡ capturo una ciudad y mata a todos los que se ponen en su camino…

Matías- EY! no es cierto… bueno…. si es cierto… pero no mato a "todo mundo"… aun quedan varios vivos…

Dinky hooves- a no? Y los civiles que mataste cuando entraste a la ciudad para conquistarla? O a los que apresas ahora por oponerse a ti?¡

Matias, rascándose la cabeza- la verdad es que yo no mate a ningún civil… al menos intencionalmente… ni tampoco los apreso eternamente, es solo para espantarlos y porque me divierte… de hecho salen de aca en 15 minutos… dependiendo del papeleo…. –sonriendo-

"PocionHearth"- pero… porque entonces… como es que nos capturaste tan rápido?… la única forma es interrogando a los nuestros y a los civiles… y solo hay una forma de "interrogar" tan rápido… -sospechando de una mentira-

Matías, confundido ante lo obvio del porque- aaaaahhhhhhhhh… Podemos leer sus mentes, fue así como los capturaron tan rápido a ustedes y a toda su red de espionaje… al menos la mayor parte… a los de Twilight igualmente los torturamos un poco porque se lo tienen merecido… merecido porque EL LIDER LO DICE!

Applebloom- momento… toda nuestra red?!...

Matías- antes de seguir… porque pediste mi ayuda… porque crees que tengo que dártela?... y que es esa evidente carencia de lógica que detecto en todos ustedes… por dios…

Applebloom, observada por todos- n-no tienes que dárnosla… p-pero lo que dijiste de Twilight… ella como heroína… y tu… pareces molesto con ella… cuando pensabas y mirabas al techo, parecías triste…

Matías-… la tristeza que sienta… no me importa… lo que siento es ira…

Scootaloo- ella te hizo algo?

Matías, parándose- aaaaaahHHH… no… y si… caer en su mundo no fue voluntario, pero todo lo que ella hizo ahora me afecta a mi… y ella… es…

Sweetie belle- tu… la conocías en esa "historia" verdad?... y te duele llegar aquí y ver que ahora se convirtió en esto… no es asi?

PocionHearth- esto es confuso… no entiendo

Applebloom- piénsalo… lees un "libro"… te encariñas con el, con sus personajes… y cuando llegas, te encuentras con esto…

Matias- no… no es… eso…

Sweetie belle- no?... yo creo que si…

Matias, molesto- lo que creas no es importante… lo que vi cada vez que caía a un mundo no puede ser descripto… sin que ustedes tengan pesadillas… así que no tenes idea de por todo lo que pase… y todo lo que mate… si, vi en sus mentes como ella desmembraba en plazas públicas a muchos de sus compañeros o a cualquier cosa que se le oponga… imagínense un interminable mundo… de fuego, de hierro y de muerte… el "infierno" es el lugar para los humanos a donde vamos y somos castigados con todos los miedos, pesadillas y torturas a la vez… yo estuve ahí… muchos estuvieron ahí… nadie vuelve bien de ahí…

-el infierno es real… sus placeres y sus torturas… la muerte para algunos no es el fin-

Applebloom-… lo ciento… s-supongo que… entonces no quieres ayudarnos

Matias- nunca dije eso… deseo destruir a Twilight… por venganza… aunque nunca voy a saber de "que"…

Scootaloo- quizá… por lo que has visto que nos ha hecho… por todos los que mato… por todo… -con tristeza-

Matías- no tendría sentido… no tengo ninguna conexión con ustedes o su mundo… no tienen por qué importarme en lo más mínimo… vamos… sus amigos están acá… -abriendo la puerta-

Dinky hoves- todos con los que interactuamos dejan marca en nosotros… no se cuanto tiempo lleves aquí… pero no somos tan distintos y en el fondo eso te lastima…

Matías, sosteniendo la puerta- aja… seguro… (es mas seguro que sea por el puto anillo de control psíquico que esta roto y me descontrola a la hora de ver los recuerdos… aaaaaaaaaaaggggggg… puta madre con todo esto)

-salimos de la celda con algunos legionarios siguiéndonos, fuimos a la celda en donde estaban los otros caballo-moscas retenidos y algún que otro pony que estaba con ellos; cuando los vieron a ellos todos se sorprendieron-

"Ligthmoon", "PocionHeath", "Windlance"- CHICOS¡

Prisioneros- a-AMIGOS?!

Cambiante- finalmente vienen a rescatarnos?... Ya era ho…

Matías, entrando a la celda- no… no viene a rescatarlos… MUAJAJAJAJA

Sweetie Belle, confundida- eeee…. Porque te ríes así?…

Matías- porque soy el líder!

L. 040, hablando al oído de los ponys- ni se molesten… Ni él lo sabe…

Matías- EY!

legionarios- jajaja…

Cambiante 4- de que están… hablando?

Applebloom- de nada… -viendo a Matías- entonces… nos ayudaras?

Matias, rascándose la barbilla- mmmmm bueno puede que….. NO¡ muajajajajajaja MUAJAJAJAJA el LIDER!

-todos se sorprendieron-

L. 040-… eso quiere decir que si… y no se asusten… cambia de estado de animo de manera constante… tiene fallas en el cerebro

Applebloom- en serio?

Matías- bueno… si, pero es una historia larga, el resumen es que mi mente genera demasiados impulsos eléctricos y eso siempre me hace animar… o darme una patada eléctrica en la cabeza… y con lo de que estemos juntos… que se yo… no suponen una amenaza y sé que lo único que quieren es derrocar a Twilight y ser felices… cosa que no puedo permitir porque la felicidad esta prohibida muajajajaja!… ahora… el líder! Su dictador, les ordena que traigan a Cadence y Chrysalis… ya saben… son las que mandan y necesito tenderles una malvada trampa….

-todos volvieron a mirar al legionario-

L. 040, viendo a Matías- en serio?... ahhhhh señor sabe que esto me agota

Matías- tex! Se que estas manejando a este tarado desde el principio… ahora comienza los malvados preparativos para mis malvados planes!... MALVADAMENTE AHORA!

L. 40 (tex)- tranquilos… Matías los invita a formar una… alianza… o coalición contra Twilight… pero requerimos de sus líderes para confirmarlo

-todos, aunque confundidos, entendieron-

Dinky hooves- entooonnceess… nos dejas ir?

Matías, "molesto"- como?! Es que acaso no pueden usar sus mentes para decírselo a distancia?¡ aaaahhh… bien… quedan en libertad… ahora fuera que tenemos que usar la sala para montar una malvada cámara de torturas…

L. 40 (tex)- señor, que no dijo que iba a ser solo un almacén?

Matias- SI! Muajajajajaja! Un ARCHIVERO! MUAJAJAJAJA el infinito tormento de la burocracia!

Cambiante 2, confundido como todos los demás- todos? Así nada más?… sin hacernos nada? Sin…

Matías- si… ya…. Fuera! que tengo cosas que hacer…

Sweetie Belle- bien… vamos chicos… eeesperen… una pregunta, como es que se mueven estas armaduras? Y que son las cosas de metal que vimos afuera? De hecho… como rayos es que funcionan todas estas cosas!?

Matías- a si… también querés que te diga sus punto débiles?… o preferís que te diga como hacerlas?…

Applebloom- el sarcasmo no es necesario…

Matías- a no?…. Les contesto estas preguntas cuando vuelvan con Cadence y Chrysalis, que no tengo ganas de explicarlas dos veces…

Applebloom- y como sabemos que realmente esto no es una trampa?

Matías, poniendo su cara a 1 cm de la de applebloom- crees realmente que necesito montar una trampa?... m?!... puedo ir y patearlos hasta que estén muertos… o! –Separándose- que vengan aca y discutamos como voy a patearlos…

-todos salieron afuera del ayuntamiento, en donde una patrulla los acompaño hasta uno de los helicópteros, se subieron con miedo y temor al no saber que era y di ordenes de dejarlos en algún lugar cerca de su base secreta… para evitar que los vieran salir de acá, el helicóptero dio unas vueltas como si patrullara y luego se fue-

L.G. 1- cree que cumplan con su palabra?…

matias- MUAJAJAJAJAJA!... si, no les queda de otra jajajaja… están hasta las manos como nosotros…

Tex, por la radio- creo que hizo lo correcto… ahora tenemos que discutir sobre un problema… no podemos irnos de esta dimensión

Matias-… en este punto estaría sorprendido… pero dado lo mierda que es este mundo y nuestra suerte… no lo estoy… AHORA QUE CARAJOS PASO POR DIOS?!

Tex- según los últimos cálculos, la disformidad que rodea esta dimensión esta tan corrompida y caótica que no podemos salir… estamos atrapados hasta que esta se limpie, si es que evitamos que más caos se genere, tardaríamos… aproximadamente 60 años… 30 si instalamos las torres de inhibición de disformidad… aproximadamente

Matias, en shock- ay por dios… por la máquina que ME PARIO! –Partiendo la piedra bajo sus pies de una zapatazo-

-fui a la oficina principal con L.G 1… que mierda!? Otra vez estamos atados de manos?!; una vez en la oficina, tex reasumió la comunicación-

Tex- señor… Que vamos a hacer?… estar de 30 a 60 años atrapados aquí no creo que sea de su agrado… y eso en el mejor de los casos… aunque al menos no son 70 mil años como en el anterior… pero este nivel de caos rodeando la dimensión… es excesivo, quizá haya alguna otra galaxia con guerras como en la anterior

Matias- no… los cálculos para salir se limitan a esta galaxia por la fuerza gravitatoria que aplica el agujero negro en el centro… si hay en otro lado no nos afectaría tanto… y tendría que haber miles de civilizaciones en millones de estrellas durante muchísimo tiempo en guerra y destrucción para que esto llegue a estar asi… y no hay nada, ni transmisiones de algún tipo… emisiones… ahí afuera no esta tan poblado… o al menos tan caótico como tendría que hacer falta… que es?... QUE MIERDA ES AHORA! –partiendo el escritorio con un puñetazo-… aaaaahhhhhh… tiene que ser algo con… mucha… Twilight… -reclinándose en su silla-… ella tiene la culpa…

Tex- según nuestros cálculos y por lo que hemos visto; las criaturas de este lugar tienen una gran conexión con la disformidad, que ellos llaman "magia", por lo tanto, si sus pensamientos son caóticos o tienen sufrimientos colectivos masivos es posible que la perviertan mas rápido… -tex se queda calculando unos segundos- es muy probable que las acciones de la llamada Twilight lo hayan causado… ante lo que nos encontramos de momento…

Matías, reacomodándose en la silla- Esto ES su culpa, las masacres, la dictadura, la cantidad de años de esclavitud… ahora si que nos jodió….-rascándome las cejas- Supongo que no podemos salir como la última ves.. no?

Tex- para reproducir una explosión similar, y hablamos de un planeta entero cargado con suficiente potencia en su explocion como para destruir al menos 30 años luz a la redonda… con los recursos de este planeta nos tomaría… 500 años… mas o menos…

L.G. 001- creo que realmente esta jodido señor…

Matias, deprimido- si… si que lo estamos… tiene que haber algo… el… mmmmmm… es evidente que es el "caos" que corrompió la disformidad lo que no nos deja ir… limpiarlo nosotros no es muy viable... aaaaaGGG!... –cayendo en su silla- … todo por CULPA DE ESTA PELOTUD… -sus ojos se abren de par en par-… culpa de esta pelotuda… no sé si haya o no una manera de "limpiar" la disformidad para poder salir de la dimensión… pero…

Tex- tuvo una idea señor?

L.G. 001- no creí que este dia llegara jajajajaja…

Tex- ni yo…

Matias, imitando- je-je-je CÁLLENSE!... podría ser, tex…

Tex- si señor…

Matias- sabes por los registros de este lugar al menos cuando se… mmmmm… "origino" o "surgió" este imperio?

Tex- aproximadamente hace… 9 años?... 10 quizá? Los registros están borrados y lo que archivamos estaba en mal estado… quizá fueron 8… porque?

Matías- si el enemigo es muy fuerte ahora… combátelo cuando no lo sea…

L.G. 1-… esperamos a que mueran de viejos?

Matías- aja… vamos a quedarnos sentados aca esperando… -siendo sarcástico-

L.G. 1, incapaz de procesar el sarcasmo-… que idea tan brillante!...

Matías-… por el amor de dios… CLARO QUE NO VAMOS A ESPERAR! TEX! Prepara las líneas de producción a toda capacidad, aumenta la recogida de materiales y bla bla bla… y empiecen a buscar, extraer y procesar los diamantes que se encuentren… hay que hacer un compactador de materia…

Tex- por qu… espere… no, no no no… va a usar la Cronoesfera?!

L.G.1- me pueden transmitir los datos de eso? –tex se los manda en un segundo-… ho… no sabia que teníamos para hacer algo asi… me parece algo bastante idiota…

Matias, viendo a L.G. 1 y a una cámara desde donde transmitía a tex- se les ocurre algo mejor idiotas?...

Tex, calculando-…. Aaaaahhhhhh –dándose por vencido- bien… me pongo en eso, ya mejoramos nuestra capacidad de producción en un 50%… desde ayer… creo que puedo ampliarla otro 230% para dentro de unos días… a, por cierto, debe trabajar en el "inhibidor de disformidad personal", calculo 99,2345132% de probabilidad de un contraataque por parte de Twilight y no estamos preparados... no podemos hacerlo a gran escala, pero si usted se enfrenta a su "magia" podría aumentar sus posibilidades…

L.G. 001- voy a ver que todos se pongan a trabajar de inmediato… no deberíamos tardar tanto, además de que se incrementen las defensas y que mas legionarios se programen como zapadores para construir

Matías- ruego porque tengamos suficiente tiempo… Me pongo con lo del inhibidor…

-L.G. 1 abandona la habitación-

Tex- señor…

Matias, sin levantar la vista- que?

Tex- cree que…

Matias- "que sea buena idea?"… no… bueno… la verdad es que es tan buena como cualquier otra… es la más rápida… quizá, sino, nos va a tomar una eternidad salir…

Tex- las probabilidades de que muera, en múltiples ocasiones y formas, es alta…

Matías- si… ya se… pero… volver al pasado… cambiar la historia… no es suficiente, hay que evitar que se generen estas "línea de tiempo"… hay que hacer un cristal… el cristal de vibración atómica…

Tex-… la realidad misma… y quizá muchas otras podrían morir…

Matías- mejor eso que esto…

-que es una cronoesfera? Que es un cristal de vibración atómica? Como se me ocurrió todo esto?... uffff… la explicación es larga como los cuentos de tu abuela con alzhéimer… y no mucho mas entretenido… hace mucho, me encontré en un planeta tierra, una versión donde la 2da guerra nunca se dio, pero no porque fuera "natural" (no se… que Hitler no exista o que no tengan ganas de pelear) sino que Albert Einstein creo una máquina del tiempo en conjunto con Tesla, o con unos planos y bosetos, el volvió al pasado y mato a Hitler al tocarlo… mucho antes de que fuera una amenaza, como sus… emmm… átomos no estaban sincronizados y Einstein tenía mucha más energía por el viaje que hizo, eso "desintegro" a Hitler… el resultado fue algo mucho… mucho peor… mas divertido para mi… pero peor!... no Hitler? No segunda guerra… pero si URSS y comunismo… no guerra? Saben cómo son los rusos en casi todas las dimensiones? Si no se matan entre ellos, matan otra cosa… en este caso, en la época de los 50-60tas explota una segunda guerra… ahora los rusos o "la unión de repúblicas bla bla bla" y la OTAN y los boludos de américa… se va todo a la mierda, porque claro, se habían preparado para una guerra, pero como no habían "peleado" en una guerra anterior con armas modernas, la cosa se fue de mambo… cada bando invento las armas mas locas y sacadas de cuentos que se les ocurrió, ya que no había mucho cuidado a la hora de mandar fondos a investigar la próxima "súper arma"… para acortar… se fue a la mierda, los aliados ganan de pedo, ponen un "títere" en Rusia para que la cosa se calme… les sale como el mismísimo orto y una nueva guerra empieza, la 3ra guerra mundial, ahora: mas rusos que nunca-

-que tiene que ver con Einstein?... todo… él no quiere viajar de nuevo para cagarla aún más, todo esto lo sé porque llegue al lugar más o menos para el principio de la 3ra… y me lo conto (y en parte me metí en cada computadora de la CIA y la KGB que me encontré), así que… el ayudo a los aliados a restaurar el orden… el orden capitalista blanco heterosexual claro… y después me dicen que yo hago de idiota e ilógico… como sea; como ayudo él? Creo las súper armas de los aliados… tanques láser, soldados que se tele transportaban y… la cronoesfera… la máquina que había empezado todo ahora podía solucionarlo… la crono esfera permite viajar a través del espacio tiempo… al futuro, al presente y al pasado… al futuro es un gasto de energía considerable, al presente permite crear un hueco en el espacio tempo y reposicionar cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar al mandarlo al "futuro" pero de manera ligth (traducción: tele transporta cosas al mandarlas poco o casi nada de tiempo al futuro, como 10 minutos, pero cuidado con la rotación de la tierra y su movimiento alrededor del agujero de gusano en el centro de la galaxia… si te mandas incluso 20 minutos a otro lugar y no consideras la rotación, los tipos van a aparecer quizá a 200 kilómetros del objetivo… y te metiste la tele transportación en el orto junto con la gente que quizá termino en el fondo del mar, la tierra o la muralla china) y al pasado… la cosa que podía salvar o cagarla aún mas según como se usara… ahora… yo… bueno… le "pedí prestado" los planos de esta máquina… la use alguna que otra vez para la tele transportación, cosa que venía de maravilla para mover un ejército entero de un lugar a otro… pero la función de viaje en el tiempo es mas complicada-

-porque es complicada? Como no va a serlo?! El problema siempre fue el mismo, se puede hacer, pero por "lógica" te dice que lo que hagas va a causar paradojas… y por lo tanto, universos alternos… ósea, viajo al pasado, mato a mi padre, vuelvo al futuro y sigo existiendo… como carajo?! Porque mate a mi padre de una dimensión alterna… y por lo tanto el mío si existió, si me pario y si se… nada... ; lo que importa es que descubrí una forma de… arreglar eso… si una persona (en este caso yo) que no "nació" en el universo actual, ósea que no esté sobre esta línea de tiempo desde el momento en el que fue concebido (ver que carajos es un humano y que carajos cuenta como feto porque ya es un tema largo y jodido) puede volver y romper cosas… esto generara una línea de tiempo alterna como cualquier otro, PERO! Pero… con un cristal que me encontré en una maquina… una caseta de policía… una caseta que fue QUIZÁ… quizá creada por el doctor que ahora ellos retienen en su base… a quien tengo que visitar si o si… este cristal puede alterar el tiempo, los universos y sus constantes formaciones (ya saben… hago algo aca y ahora y en ese instante se crea un universo paralelo en donde hago otra cosa y así y así) como carajos hace eso? La verdad es que estuve con tex viéndolo mucho rato… resulta que canaliza los átomos de un objeto y de si mismo y los hace "vibrar" a la misma frecuencia temporal en la que me encuentre… así podría saltar de un lugar a otro sin desaparecer en la nada o matar todo lo que toque… pero tenía otro uso, eso de los átomos ya estaba incorporado en la maquina original… el cristal también vibra los fotones de luz, las partículas que te compongan para… "ligarte" a cualquier tiempo en el que te encuentres… que quiere decir todo esto? Además de que lo que sabían estaba mal y que yo siempre tengo la razón?... que si yo, o alguien, aparece en una dimensión y por lo tanto en el momento en el que entra se "apoya" sobre la línea de tiempo y comienza a "existir" ahí, este puede volver al pasado y cambiar algo, y gracias al cristal, la línea de tiempo que "desaparece" no lo afecta… es como si le dijeras a una computadora que en donde ella ve un error y no puede proseguir y explota en miles de pedazos extinguiendo a múltiples universos a la vez Y QUE TODO SE MUERE!... que en realidad no hay problema porque vos eliminaste el error con la tecla suprimir y ya… y ahora ella no lo puede ver, lo que hace este aparato es decirle de alguna forma (si… se cuál es la "forma" pero ya se me quema la cabeza) al universo que "yo" no estuve en esa línea de tiempo en el "futuro", borrando todo rastro de mi en ese lugar, pero como yo no soy de esa línea temporal y no nací en ese lugar, al borrarme puedo simplemente decirle al universo que empecé a existir a partir del instante en el que llego al pasado… UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!... larga la explicación y compleja como Análisis Matemático 4: la venganza de los complejos (chiste de universitarios)… pero queda algo-

-LA PUTA MADRE?!... no, esperen, esa no es una pregunta… la pregunta es… "si borraste la línea de tiempo, como vas a saber lo que sabes y modificar el pasado si lo que aprendiste lo aprendiste en el futuro?"… bueno… por suerte el cristal, al afectar los fotones de luz y… otras cosas chiquitas, logra permitirte conserva los recuerdos "intactos"… intacto como un auto en una película de acción… hay un 50 % de probabilidad de que reviente a la mismísima mierda y quedes en coma… pero si tu mente es fuerte, esta adaptada con micro procesadores y computadores que guardan muchísima informacion por vos… las probabilidades aumenta… no quiero ya ni calcular cuánto; EL PUNTO DE TODO ESTO ES… es… que mierda era lo que estaba diciendo?... a, si… VOLVER AL PASADO Y MATAR EL FUTURO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... bueno… el "futuro" de Twilight… esto de que "el destino de todos" dependa de una sola persona y en este caso un pony me da por las pelotas… pero ya que… puedo, y sin importar que, voy a volver al pasado… y matar a Twilight antes de que todo esto empiece… mi venganza? Que tenga todas las ganas de ser el "ser supremo malvado"… y que una bala le borre la jeta y sus ideas-

=)=((#)#/"(/($"/$"

Archivo?!)=(#(¡#!(0 a confirmar=)(#()#"(¡#)/$(¡"$)

Lugar)=#( "Armazmorra" )/(¡"/$(¡/"()$/!" tiempo= desconocido (¡#=)(#!=)##" ubicion= eliminado=(#)#"#")=

"_Un santuario para un viejo pistolero._

_Hay una inscripción..._

_Mata tu pasado; ya has condenado tu futuro… El resto está borrado."_

=!)(#)!((¡))!)(#!)#((#!)!#)()(¡!/("/()"$($"(

-me disponía a empezar con lo del inhibidor de disformidad, que para hacerla corta es una máquina que neutraliza o "purifica" la conexión de los seres vivos con la disformidad… también conocida como "magia", como podrán imaginar en un mundo donde mas de 1/3 de su población posiblemente sean magos o tengan algo metido con eso, el aparato es una carta ganadora, ya que les "corta" la magia, un mago cualquiera en realidad no usa "mana", "magia", "fuerza del espíritu" o su puta madre… usan y siempre usaran disformidad como lo que ellos llaman "magia"… y yo logre descubrir (mas o menos ya que me robe una parte) como cortarles el chorro… por desgracia a la hora de ponerme con esto en el taller de abajo… sonaron las alarmas, la radio se volvió loca y un legionario entro al taller para avisarme-

L.T. (técnico) 21, entrando por la pared- AU!... s-SEÑOOOORRR¡ NOS ATACAAAANN¡

Matias-… en serio tenías que entrar por la pared? Aaahhhhh… si, ya recibí el memo… TEX POR DIOS APAGA LA ALARMA! Me saca de quicio –la alarma baja el volumen-… es Twilight no?... no llegamos a tiempo… hay que prepararse para una retirada en caso de nes…

L.T. 21, interrumpiendo- no señor, un ser humanoide acompañado de una pony… se cree que es Twilight… pero según los legionarios que informaron, esta es… diferente…

Matías- bien! A la mierda…. Como para terminar un día de oficina… una invasión de otro loco de mierda? La ayuda de uno de sus amigos capitalistas? A QUIEN LE IMPORTA! En definitiva me van a romper las pelotas para solucionarlo… es que cuando llego yo llegan todos?¡

L.T. 21- bueno… podríamos decir que lo siguen –sonriendo como tonto-… señor…

Matías- legionario… baya y tírese a un pozo –el legionario cumple con la gloriosa orden- TEX!... que 3 zapadores sigan con el "inhibidor de disformidad", y que preparen todo para una posible retirada, armas en línea y operando… voy a ver ahora quien nos viene a romper los huevos…

-salí del Ministerio de la unión (antes, la alcaldía) y me dirigí a donde se encontraba la alerta con un jeep, a medida que avanzaba, más soldados, taques y helicópteros se veían y mas civiles salían corriendo con terror en dirección contraria… al menos corren organizadamente y los legionarios no tiene que molestarse en moverlos… cuantas veces paso esto?; me encontré en el lugar de los sucesos para estar en frente de lo que me habían dicho, un ser humanoide con bata azul, acompañado de una pony similar a Twilight, solo que con algunas diferencias…. Tenía ojos de gato… que locura…-

Metamorfo- MORID GUSANOS¡ SEGUIRÉ MATANDO ASTA QUE VENGA TWILIGHT¡…

Twilight Nightmare- así es… ENTREGUEN A SPARKLE O MORIRÁN

Matías, rascándose la cabeza y bajando del jeep- que carajos? Pero que mierda pasa? Quien carajos viene a ser este? Y porque esta con otra Twilight?

L. O. (oficial)7- ni idea señor, llegaron y empezaron a matar como si nada…. Casi creemos que era amigo suyo…

Matias, viendo al oficial-… queres que te diga que te tires a un pozo? –el oficial retrocede- bien… ahora, parecen una suerte de… medio dios? Súper idiota disfrazado?... vamos a ver… MEGAFONO! –un legionario le acerca un megáfono- ahora si… EJEM! EJEM!... hola, bienvenidos a nueva Moscogrado… PAPELES POR FAVOR!

Metamorfo, extrañado- pero que?... "papeles"? –Viendo a Twilight Nightmare-

Twilight Nightmare, encogiéndose de hombros- no tengo idea amo… pero estas criaturas no son de este mundo… y mire! Un humano

Metamorfo, volando hacia matias- así que.. un humano esta aquí.. -Dirigiéndose a Twilight Nightmare- porque no supe de esto?..

Twilight Nightmare - no tenia idea amo..

Matías, interrumpiendo con el megáfono a todo volumen- perdón.., puedo preguntar… DE QUE MANERA QUIEREN SER MANDADOS A LA MIERDA?! PORQUE CARAJOS ROMPEN MI ESTÚPIDA CIUDAD!? VÁYANSE A ROMPER OTRA! ESTA ES M-I-A!

Twilight Nightmare, iracunda- no… te atrevas a HABLARLE ASI A MI AMO!

Matamorfo, con molestia- deberías cuidar tus palabras humano… no sabes de lo que soy capaz… e venido a erradicar lo que desee… y en particular, a la que llaman Twilight Sparkle…

Matias, habiendo pensado en cada posible forma de patearlo- aja… que patada te acabaz de ganar… ahora… pregunta rápida… van a destruirme?

Twilight Nightmare- si mi amo lo desea…

Matias, viendo a Metamorfo-… osea?

Metamorfo- como ella dijo… si lo deseo, tu mueres… ahora tráeme a Sparkle o erradicare esta ciudad y seguiré a la siguiente… hasta que ella aparezca…

Matias-… sSSSSSSSSFFFFFFF!... ufffffff –tratando de contenerse-… para que la queres?

Metamorfo- no es asunto tuyo… humano

Matias- bueno… además de lo obvio, digo, matarla, quedarte con su poder, de seguro te tentaste con esta porque es mas pulenta que otras versiones de ella… ahora… ella esta en el imp…

Metamorfo- no me importa donde este… tráela ante mi…

Matias-… TEX!

Tex, desde la radio de un jeep- si señor?

Matias- que quede anotado que intente ser racional!

Tex- anotado

-al girarme cuando le dije a tex esto, le metí una piña en la mandíbula al tipo este… pero no una "piña"… el golpe por poco me destroza toda la estructura metálica y sentí una agitada que sacudió hasta MI mandíbula; el bicho idiota salio volando y volvió a caer en la tierra-

Twilight Nightmare- AMO! –volteándose a ver a matias- pagaras

Matías, pateando la cara de Twilight de costado- TENES CAMBIO PERRA?!

-Twilight vuela contra un edificio y se introduce por una pared-

Metamorfo- eso es todo… SUFRE MI IRA! –comenzando a caminar hacia matias mientras su poder aumentaba-

Matias, transmitiendo por la radio en su cabeza- (unidades, ataquen a twilight, usen tácticas de "sobre-pasamiento" numérico, usen todo lo que tengan; tex, quiero 4 francotiradores en 4 posiciones diferentes apoyándome y que disparen a mi señal, eviten atacar al metrosexual este o vamos a perder unidades)

Tex, por radio- (confirmado, iniciando)

L.G. 1, por radio- (general asumiendo control de unidades en formación táctica: "sobre pasamiento" numérico)

Metamorfo- es inútil humano… yo soy un DIOS¡ MUEREEEE¡

-disparo un impulso de área que rompió algunos edificios cercanos o le saco los azulejos, pero que no me movió gracias a los 500 kg que peso y a que me sostuve del suelo-

Matías, parándose- en este lugar… NO HAY UN DIOS! SOLO EL LIDER! Y no tenes el formulario que justifica tu existencia! ASI QUE! En seguimiento del protocolo, voy a tener que matarte y castrarte quirúrgicamente con una patada!... LA PATADA DE CHUCK NORRIS!

Metamorfo, confundido-… de que habla este humano?

\- el me lanzaba golpes, yo le lanzaba golpes…. El me lanzaba rayos de la muerte, yo contestaba con la pistola plasma… el me lanzo un pony, yo conteste lanzándole un legionario…. Seee… todo un espectáculo-

L. 14, lanzado por Matías- AAAAAAAAAA! No quiero MORIR!

Metamorfo, golpeando al legionario lanzado hacia un edificio- humano MISERABLE! ACASO SABES QUIEN SOY!?

Matias, disparando- me importa un pito quien seas! NADIE ES MAS QUE EL LIDER! AAAAAAAA!

Metamorfo, golpeando los disparos sin que le den- insolente… NO PUEDES CONTRA MI¡ YO SOY UN GUARDIÁN¡ YO…

Matías, lanzando una piedra- TE DIJE QUE ME IMPORTA UN PITOOOOO¡ PIIITTOOOOOO¡ -Metamorfo recibe la piedra en la cara-

-levanto pedazos de la calle y me los lanzo, yo solo pude esquivarlos, y seguir insistiendo con la pistola, mientras se me ocurría algo, porque no podía decirle a los tanques o helicópteros que me apoyen, este puto seguro que se tira un pedo y me los rompe… además de que se están gastando las balas en la Twilight esa… por cierto… donde esta?-

=#!$(/="!(/$)(¡"=$)/("!)=(%/"$"!)=/$)(/!) –Informacion de registro-

L. 23- FUEGO FUEGO FUEEEGOOO!

-por el líder, esa forma de insignificante vida no esta recibiendo nuestros disparos! Hay que insistir con nuestras armas aunque evidentemente no este funcionando! SI!-

Twilight Nightmare- ASQUEROSAS FORMAS SIN VIDA! MUERAN! –disparando un rayo-

\- Twilight Nightmare destruye 3 legionarios en un instante-

L.G. 1, sobre la escotilla de un tanque araña- que carajos les pasa! HAGAN ALGO BIEN!

L. 2- correr cuenta?

L.G. 1- si… Digo NO! NO en este contexto! Vamos muchacho! –golpeando al tanque- mostrale lo que tenes!

-el tanque se sacude un poco como un perro y prosigue a disparar contra la Twilight Nightmare-

Twilight Nightmare- otro monton de metal y tuercas… nada puede contra mi amo!

L.G. 1, viendo a Twilight Nightmare-… FUEGO!

\- Twilight Nightmare realiza un escudo para defenderse, este revienta en pedazos y la deja media cuadra arrastrada contra el suelo de distancia, los legionarios no dejaban de disparar en un intento de suprimirla y sobrepasarla por números, lo lograban a duras penas ya que su escudo desviaba las balas-

Twilight Nightmare- SUFICIENTE! –una onda de choque se dispara desde ella, dándole a todos alrededor-

-las unidades que estaban cerca salieron volando contra los edificios, algunos se hicieron pedazos mientras que otros se levantaron y trataron de seguir aunque le faltara un brazo, un ojo o ambas piernas-

L.G. 1- comandante, tenemos listo el misil?

Tex- no creo que podamos usarlo, es posible que el señor lo requiera

L.G. 1- entendido… HELICÓPTERO! AHORA!

-un helicóptero hace su entrada en escena avanzando por el medio de la calle, sus armas, sus misiles y su IA estaban listos contra este objetivo-

Helicoptero- aquí H-1, enemigo avistado, intento de capitalismo detectado…

L.G. 1- DISPARA!

H-1- TAKA- TAKA- TAKA- TAKA- TAKA- TAKA!

-la lluvia de balas sobrepaso a Twilight Nightmare rápidamente y su escudo no pudo contra tanta metralla, trato de escapar al escabullirse por los edificios y derribar al H-1, usualmente funcionaria el dispararle laceres o tratar de acercársele, pero la IA de H-1 no caía en sus trucos y disparaba desde una distancia en la cual ella no podía hacer nada-

Twilight Nightmare- si no soy yo, se que mi AMO LOS HARÁ PAGAR!

H-1, desde su altoparlante- el también es un cerdo capitalista, y no te salvara

=)((¡"$/)(¡=(/%(/$"!/)(/%#()"=/$#"(/=)(%/#"(/$!"$ -informacion-

Matías- esto no va poder seguir… si es medio un dios, no es muy bueno CARAJO! –saltando para evitar los disparos de Metamorfo- aaahhhh aaahhhh… (por radio: TEX! El MISIL!?)

Tex, por radio- es muy posible que no llegue, el lo destruiría antes… quizá si pudiéramos ponérselo en sima

Matias- (tex… eso es… hacer una escena cliché de que me das la idea en el ultimo momento!... no esperen… hay ya que) –rebuscando entre su abrigo- estúpido universo…

-saque todos mis cargadores plasma, eran 7 y los ate como pude, acto seguido…. No pensé en un plan, me lance hacia el, mientras me disparaba con todo lo que tenía, me dio varias veces, pero trate de seguir y corrí para dar un salto y quedar enfrente suyo, el volaba a pocos metros del aire, pero logre impulsarme con mis poderes psíquicos y quedar un poco más alto, con ambas manos le pegue en la cabeza lanzándolo hacia la tierra, este se dio vuelta en un segundo y trato de evitar que me le tirara encima al correrse, lo que me hizo recordar al coyote y el correcaminos, sin importar hacia donde te muevas, esto cae sobre vos!-

Metamorfo, siendo retenido a duras penas por Matías en el suelo- es inútil que lo intentes… soy más poderoso que tu… nadie PUEDE VENCERME¡

Matias- si si… haber si reconoces la letra papa… jajajajaja "vamos… a brillar… mi amor!"

Metamorfo- QUE? ACASO ME ESCUCHAS?¡ -lanzando a matias a un árbol y levantadose- NO PUEDO PERDER! FUI CREADO PARA SER UN GUARDIÁN! Y YO ME MEJORE, SOY MAS QUE UN DIO…. EEEE?

-Metamorfo se percató de algo, vio que en su túnica tenia atados los cargadores de plasma y que estos espesaban a brillar cada vez más-

Matias, levantándose como pudo- aaaGG!... a… brillar!

-usando la concentración que me quedaba, genere algo similar a un "escudo" alrededor del bicho este, Casi sentía que me sangraba el cerebro mientras salían rayos azules de mi cabeza, algo que indicaba sobre-potenciado (voy a reventar) Para que la explosión se concentrara lo mas posible alrededor de el, me dispuse a ver el espectáculo mientras parecía que sostenía la nada-

Metamorfo- que es esta basura! –Comenzando a emitir poder para romper el escudo- ERES UN TONTO SI CREES QUE UNA BOMBA PODRÍA DETENE…

Matias- a brillar mi amor

-B-U-M… mi amor…-

=(#/(")$()"!(=)("!($=)"!()("!)($(=)$!"($ -informacion desconocida-

-la sacudida termino por derrumbar los edificios de las cercanías al conflicto mientras una nube en forma de hongo se alzaba sobre la ciudad, las manzanas circundantes a la explosión quedaron destruidas o en muy mal estado… la pelea había terminado… la ciudad seguía en pie… aunque con unas 4 manzanas menos en ella; los ponys habían salido del lugar de conflicto por suerte gracias a la ayuda de los Legionarios, sin embargo aun los veían como invasores incluso cuando la pelea termino gracias a un… "líder", seguían todos vivos-

)=#)("$!))%(¡=)($)!(%!=)!("$"!=)(%!("% -informacion-

-unas horas después-

Matías- aaaaa… mi cabeza… donde estoy?… que pas.. LA PUTA PUTA PUUUUUUUUUUTAAAAA!

-me encontraba encima de uno de los edificios de la ciudad de como 50 metros, habiéndolo atravesado de un lado a otro del techo y a punto de caerme… me pegue el cagaso de mi vida (que con este van como 351)-

Matias, tratando de agarrarse como podia de la estructura- AAAAAAAAAAAA! TTEEEEEEEEXXXXX!... a claro!… la radio… -conectándose a la radio- TEEEEEEEEEXXX!

Tex, por la radio- señor, por fin volvemos a tener comunicación, donde esta?

Matias- en el TECHO DE UN EDIFICIO A PUNTO DE CAERME! aaaahhhh… que cagaso carajo…

Tex- ya mando a un helicóptero a buscarlo señor… sabe que puede resistir la caída verdad?….

Matias- SI! Pero no me gustan las alturas mierda!

-me paso a buscar un helicóptero y proseguí a preguntarle a Tex lo que paso-

Tex- por lo que puedo ver, usted causo una explosión termonuclear en una zona residencial… que de milagro estaba ya evacuada...

Matías- si si… todo es culpa del líder… solo porque lo haga no tenes que recordármelo… Que mas paso? Ganamos?… no me digas que empatamos

Tex- bueno… si ganamos, el ser que nos atacaba fue carbonizado, gracias a su maniobra recibió casi toda la explosión y solo encontramos restos de su "máscara"… y sobre la Twilight que iba con el, la terminamos eliminando con tropas luego de la explosión… parecía haber perdido poder luego de la eliminación de su amigo… vamos a tener que limpiar de un par de edificios lo que el helicóptero le hizo… Ah, por cierto… seguimos encontrando legionarios por toda la ciudad como usted, párese que la explosión termino por sacar volando a algunos por toda la ciudad… menos mal que los inútiles activaron el modo esfera un segundo antes de su estupidez señor….

Matias- si tenías una maniobra mejor me la hubieras dicho… -viendo por la ventana del helicóptero-… tex… esto es tu culpa por no haber inventado algo mejor

-volamos por la zona de la explosión, se había comido las 2 cuadras aledañas a esta, algo que me esperaba, y casi 3 pisos hacia abajo… algo que no me esperaba; menos mal que me concentre en los lados cuando comprimí la materia para evitar esto (que si fuera una esfera, había más energía concentraba en los bordes horizontales) sino terminaríamos por tener un campo futbol aca-

Tex- la verdad es que no señor, pero igualmente sigue siendo su culpa… empezaremos las tareas de reconstrucción luego, ahora tenemos otros problemas…

Matias- si si… ponys sin hogar quejándose, el inhibidor a medio hacer y posiblemente esto atraiga a nuestro intento de dictadora… si antes ya no estaba para aca… jajaja

=(/"!$(/)!%(/=(¡"$)!)(%%)(¡$!"/$%=("! –informacion desconocida-

-Imperio de Cristal, noche-

Twilight- **como que HUBO UNA EXPLOSIÓN?¡ QUE RAYOS PASO?¡**

Brokensoul- así es mi reina, según nuestros observadores, una explosión tuvo lugar esta tarde en la ciudad, no pudieron ver mucho más, pero parecía que había una pelea; cree que sea obra del humano?

Twilight- **aaaaggg seguro que si… preparen a todos, atacaremos mañana… y veremos que fue lo que paso **–concentrándose en una ventana-**… casi me hace recordar a mi…**

Brokensoul- porque lo dice mi reina?

Twilight- **porque parece ser que no le importa nada ni nadie, si destruyo media ciudad por capricho… je… quizá… su mente sea débil ante mi**

Brokensoul- si usted lo dice… preparare a las tropas…

-parque en conmemoración al "dia de la Utopia", borde del imperio de cristal-

Ragnarok- no se… a mi me parece… bien… supongo

"pony de Crystal"- por lo que me dijo mi mama… esto es… triste… ella llora cuando lo recuerda… por eso no pregunto… y mama Chrysalis tampoco quiere hablar mucho…

Ragnarok- por cierto… tienes que seguir con el disfraz?

"pony d… Flurry heart- perdon… casi olvido que ya estamos fuera…

Ragnarok- esta bien… pero la estatua… mama solo me dijo que era un recordatorio… de lo que ella "dejo atrás"…

-en la plaza, rodeada de arbustos cortados de formas exactas, en el centro de ella residía una estatua, una que mostraba con cristal obscuro a Twilight venciendo a todos… Celestia, luna, Shining… sus amigas… y a sus espaldas con Canterlot ardiendo-

Furry heart- prefiero… jugar a algo que seguir aquí…

Ragnarok- oye… pero no que se esta haciendo tarde?...

Furry heart, entrando en pánico- MIS MAMAS VAN A MATARME! Me tengo que ir Ragnarok –besándolo en la mejilla y corriendo-

Ragnarok, impactado y sobándose la mejilla- a… dios…

)(/$=/"!(/(=)($)("!$)="!/%=)!(#="$(¡/$#)("!)/$(¡"

-reino secreto changeling, trono de Chrysalis -

Cadence- asi que el humano nos pide ir y que dialoguemos… te dije que era un aliado en potencial

Chrysalis- si si… tenias razón y yo estaba equivocada… contenta?

Shining- aun no cantemos victoria… podría ser una trampa

Applebloom- de echo… dijo "para acordar como los voy a patear" en vos alta… no se… creo que esta loco…

Cadence- tenemos que ir… saber que quiere y quizá… solo quizá podríamos por fin encontrar un aliado contra Twilight

Chrysalis, dudando- si…. Igualmente llevaremos algunas tropas…

-momentos después, en la oficina de Cadence, entra Chrysalis acompañada de Cadence-

Chrysalis- estas segura de todo esto?… podríamos terminar peor de cómo estamos… no quiero que bayas… y-yo… no puedo soportar perderte -sonrojada y triste-

Cadence- y no lo harás, se que en el pasado hui… pero ahora no pienso hacerlo de nuevo… además… si hay alguna posibilidad de que el nos ayude quiero estar ahí, y si trata de lastimarlos no quiero dejarte sola –viendo por la ventana-… puede ser que volvamos a como era antes… antes de Twilight… antes de toda esta locura…

Chrysalis, con lágrimas en los ojos- antes…. De mi?…

Cadence, impactada y apenada- lo siento amor, no quise decir eso… yo… lo siento

-Cadence se acerca a Chrysalis y le da un beso en la boca, esta se lo devuelve y ambas vuelven a sonreír-

Chrysalis- lo siento… no se que me paso… creo que es por la presencia de Shining

Cadence- no estés insegura… yo siempre te perteneceré, como dije… perdí el derecho a amarlo hace mucho tiempo

-en ese momento, Flurry Heart entra corriendo y abraza a sus mamas, con lagrimas en los ojos-

Flurry heart- mmaamaa!… por favor no vayan… por favor… -llorando-… no quiero perderlas….

Cadence- y no lo harás Flurry Heart, tu madre y yo estaremos bien… volveremos al atardecer…

Chrysalis- ya ya… mi niña.. no temas, todo estará bien

)))))))))

Tex- aun recuerdo lo que paso luego y lo que hizo… je… creo que nunca arreglamos el puente

matias- seee… jajajajajaj… ya terminamos con la operación?

Tex- si señor, por el momento descanse… buenas noches señor

Matías- buenas noches Tex…..zzzzzzzzz

Tex-….siempre supe que lo haría señor...


	6. Chapter 6

GUERRA- capitulo 6: "nada de héroe"

/$!=)("/$)(/!")(/$)("!/($/"!)$(/"!/&""#%&REH¡GsstR#/)"(()/$!"/$)(/"!(/$/"!)(/$!/!"NaDa D3 RuSSo!"$=()!/"(/()%/(/57(/

Tex- señor… hora de despertar, tiene un dia muy activo por delante y ya le he permitido dormir 9 horas….

Matías- zzzzzzz ggggfiuuuuu ggggggfiuuuu…

Tex-… señor… Señooooorrr¡… -no obteniendo respuesta- Quiere que use el palo eléctrico?

Matías, pegando un salto- NOOO! por favor…. Ya… ya desperté… ayer estuve en una operación de cerebro… podrías se mas considerado?…

Tex- ya durmió 5 horas más de lo previsto…

Matías-…."mas" considerado que eso….

Tex- vamos… que hoy tenemos un día muy activo

Matías- hacer la puta rutina no es algo "muy activo"

Tex- si pero lo mantiene ocupado y cuerdo….. casi

Matias-… eso fue un intento de decirme algo?... tex?

Tex- claro que no señor…

-luego de realizar las tareas rutinarias… y de que la nave se sacudiera como loca por la turbulencia de casi 2 horas, me tocaba la cesión-

Matías- bien… en que estaba?

)))))))))))))))

-erase un nuevo día, los pájaros cantan, el sol que nunca se eleva no se elevó y los miserables y capitalistas ciudadanos juran lealtad eterna a su líder y dictador… el líder… y yo ya estaba despierto, terminando el "inhibidor de disformidad", un artefacto portátil, como un arnés que sostiene una esfera en mi pecho; además de estar arreglando las cagadas de ese loco ayer, estábamos a pleno con la contruccion de la unidad "TiTan", el arma super diabólica que planeaba utilizar para derrocar a las asquerosas democracias occidentales… hasta que tex me recordó que acá no hay eso y que lo hacíamos porque hay posibles dragones y otras cosas de mucho tamaño… menos mal que siempre hay un arma para cada cosa en los planos… sino, estaríamos mucho mas jodidos… apareció el general L.G 1… creo que tengo que arreglarle algunos algoritmos a estas máquinas cuando no están en combate… cuando lo están, usan mucha energía y después de una situación de pelea o conflicto su IQ cae como el peso argentino para ahorrar dicha energía… el idiota entro atravesando la ventana-

L.G. 1, habiendo entrado de una patada por la ventana- MI LIDER!... tenemos un intento de infiltración capitalista en nuestras fronteras… a mas o menos 20 cuadras…

Matias, viendo directamente a L.G. 1-… PORQUE POR LA VEN… ya!... aaahhhhh TEX QUE CARAJOS QUISO DECIR?!

Tex- que las formas de vida orgánicas conocidas según los registros y descripciones como "CA-dence" y "CHY-SAL-IS" están en la entrada de la ciudad…

L.G. 001- retenidas! en la entrada señor….

Matias, viendo con los ojos abiertos a ambos- son… la mayor forma de idiotez del universo… aaaaaaHHHHHHHHH… vamos…

-puse el inhibidor de disformidad en mi pecho y me prepare para lo peor, solo me tratan de líder cuando es algo serio… sino con suerte me llaman "señor" los malparidos estos; salimos en un jeep con el general y fuimos a la entrada principal de la ciudad, el puente de metal que conectaba una de las costas con la ciudad (la ciudad esta como en una península), en donde 4 tanques, 2 helicópteros y varios legionarios estaban alerta apuntando al puente, eran tantos que no me dejaban ver; me dispuse a ver qué carajos estábamos por acribillar cuando para mi sorpresa me encontré con esto-

matias- que pasa ahora?… que cagada hicieron?!

L. 070- señor¡ objetivos a 1 metro tratando de ingresar a la ciudad! señor!

Cadence- ya te dijimos que el humano nos INVITO!

L. 45- NO TIENEN SUS PAPELES! SEÑOR!

-eran toda la banda de tarados del otro dia… más unos cuantos más, Cadence, Chrysalis, Shining Armoy, Sweetie Belle, Sco…. Bueno… todos los del otro día mas estos 3 nuevos, y algunas tropas, unos 30 Changelings… pero que feos "caballos-mosca" que son, aunque he visto cosas que le salen a algunos bichos del culo y ya mi nivel de trauma supera por mucho esto-

Matías- o por dios… SIN PAPELES?¡ como se atreven…. TENDRÁN QUE SER EXTERMINADOS!

Sweetie Belle- PERO SI NO NOS DISTE PAPELES… TU NOS INVITASTE¡

Chrysalis- les dije que era una trampa! –se combarte en un cambiante-

Shining- todos EN GUARDIA¡

-todos se colocan en posiciones de defensa, resultando que sus "mandatarias" no eran mas que "caballo-mosca" disfrazados-

matias- bien… bien bien… eeee… que era lo que seguía?

Tex, por radio y desde un altoparlante en un tanque- señor… están aquí con intenciones de paz… usted las invito

matias- no… Espérate… si, creo que si…

Scootaloo, aun en guardia- podrías decirles a tus "armaduras" que dejen de amenazarnos?

Applebloom- o esto no era mas que una trampa…

Matias- mmmmm…. Si, puedo… por?

Applebloom- HAZLO¡

matias- bien bien… bajen las armas... –los legionarios y tanques dejan de apuntar-

-a la vez de esto, la cosa de color blanco y cuerno (Sweetie belle) silbo y desde la distancia Cadence y Chrysalis llegaron volando frente a nosotros-

Cadence- bien… ahora que esto esta comprobado que no es una trampa…

Chrysalis- mmmm… habla por ti… no confío en este extraño mono sin pelo… y es mas bajo de lo que me dijeron…

Shining- Chrysalis…

Chrysalis- bien bien… estamos aquí como representantes de la resistencia y de los cambiantes que luchan en contra de la tiranía de Twilight…

Cadence- queremos tener buenas… "relaciones" contigo… em… "criatura"?

Sweetie belle, susurrando- pssss… se llama Matías… aunque le gusta que le digan líder…

Shining- "líder"?... que nombre tan extraño…

Matias- saben que puedo escucharlos no?... ahora… como quieren empezar a jurarme lealtad? Acepto cualquier forma mientras sea humillante...

Cadence, en el oído de Chrysalis- ya veo porque dicen que está loco…

Chrysalis- ni que lo digas… prepárate para salir de aquí si es necesario -dirigiéndose a Matías- no vinimos aquí a pelear… vinimos aquí porque dijiste que podíamos formar una alianza…

Matías- si, así es… pero la alianza con migo es más bien…. Un sometimiento pacifico a MI GLORIOSA Y PERFECTA VOLUNTAD! –con las manos alzadas-

-todos los ponys lo ven con bastante duda y preparándose para correr-

L.G. 001- señor…

Tex, por radio- señor...

Matías- que?… aaggg esta bien…. Porque no se van A…

Twilight- **vaya vaya… pero miren quien es… todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, debe ser mi día de suerte…**

-en el otro lado del puente, Twilight y un ejército habían aparecido, habían atravesado el lugar, gracias a la magia de Twilight, invisibles quizá?…. Ahora estaban del otro lado del puente… como carajos los observadores no reportaron nada!? O los sensores de calor!... o el puto SATÉLITE QUE ESTA ENCIMA DE NOSOTROS! (lo lanzamos anoche, no es muy grande pero funciona como una cámara de alta definición) -

Chrysalis- sabía que era una trampa! –Cubriendo a cadence- TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA -señalado a Matías-

Twilight, junto con Brokensoul a mitad del puente- **así que…. Esto es obra tuya humano… ja, al final sí que me serás útil, traerlas aquí pensando que se podían unir a ti… y luego matarlas… ni yo lo hubiera pensado…**

Matías, rascándose la barbilla y con una sonrisa de estúpido- …. eeeee?

Sweetie Belle- nunca debimos confiar en ti… pero no moriremos sin pelear ECUESTRIA CRUSADERS! EN POSICIÓN -tomando posición de defensa mirando a ambos lados del puente junto con las tropas cambiantes-

Cadence- TWILIGHT¡ PAGARAS POR LO QUE NOS HICISTE, JAMÁS TE PERDONARE! -lanzando un rayo que Twilight desvió-

Twilight- **aagg por favor ahorren me la molestia y mueran rápido… aunque… **-mirando a Matías, todos lo observan- **te propongo un… "acuerdo"… únete a mí, sin ellas, la "rebelión" como la llaman caerá en días… luego comenzaremos con lo verdaderamente… divertido… hay muchos… muchos mundos y reinos y tu podrías estar a mi lado, ayudándome a gobernarlos a tu gusto… **-con sus ojos puestos en los de matias-

-… que lo que?...-

Matias, aun rascándose la barbilla- (solo disimula… disimula que sabes que carajos acaba de pasar y toooodo va a salir bien… seee) –hablando bajo- que alguien me explique que acaba de pasar

L.G 1, encogiéndose de hombros- ni idea…

Tex- creo que Twilight nos quiere de su lado señor… que va a hacer?…. Ella tiene mas recursos y con su ayuda podríamos volver a la tierra antes… o incluso gobernar…

Matías, empezando a sacar estática y electricidad azul de su mente y cuerpo- eso es lo mas interesante que me han dicho…

-me acerque a Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y Scootaloo quienes se pusieron en defensa y listas para atacar-

Matías- volver a mi casa… tener más de lo que jamás tuve… -los ponys se asustan cada vez más-… pero toda la guerra… nunca me cambio... no del todo… y aun me queda algo… templado y golpeado… mi ira –levantando su pistola de plasma- AAAATAAAAQUEEENNN¡

-todos los legionarios, tanques y helicópteros, incluso 2 Ocean Conqueror que se encontraban debajo del puente empezaron a dispar al ejército enemigo…..a Twilight-

Twilight, un escudo la cubre y los disparos no le hacen nada- **mala decisión niño… ataquen con todo y no los dejen vivos… el niño, cadence y Chrysalis son mías… encárgate del resto**

Brokensoul- si señora…

-los rebeldes miran con confusión a Matías y lo que acababa de pasar-

Cadence- pero creí que… porque?

Matías, parándose al lado de cadence y Chrysalis- la ira que aun me queda por el daño que otros hacen a los demás… como un niño que anheló como cualquier otro, ser un héroe… pero ya no me queda ese anhelo… solo la ira… el odio a la traición y la corrupción… y la rectitud para nunca traicionar o caer… -volviendo a cargar contra Twilight- por los que estaban con migo y me dejaron… GUERRA!

¡"#$%&/()=?=)(/&%$#"!

Registro: #desconocido#

Ubicación: #desconocido#

Objetivo: "slaanesh"… dios del pacer y la corrupción

()=()=()!/"#/$()$/")/!$!/"$"

Entrada desconocida:

)=))!")$=)"! _"y me "aventure"… peleando contra las incontables hordas que alguna vez fueron personas… hijos, padres, esposos y amigos… todo eso y mas, ahora convertido en una legión interminable de sanguinarios lujuriosos, traicionando a la humanidad a cambio de su propio placer… y en esa incontable masa… con mis balas… la reduje… poco a poco… bala a bala… niño a padre… esposa a amigo… para llegar al reino de "slaamesh"… el dios del placer, la belleza y la estupidez… porque… para mi… no hay placer que me permita hacer… los que todos ellos hicieron…"_

)$!("($!$=!)%($=)("$=)"!($)!"($)(

)!$("($=)"!($=)"!(=)($"!($=)"!($)""

)(%((¡"$=("!(estado? ($")!($!"("!"

)$!($=)$=)!"?)$="!)($(¡)($("!)($ elemento: "slaamesh" reducido ($!("$="!($((¡"(¡"

=(("!($"!($"()!)=!"( informacion a confirmar(()$"!($)"!($/"!$)(¡"/$)"!$/!)("$"!()#(("!"#

\-  wiki/Slaanesh -

$!"=$(¡"%(¡"$/"$(/#/%)(#"##$##$## -informacion-

Tex- impresionante…

L.G. 1- eso cree?... no se… parece algo ilógico…

Tex- de hecho… esta siendo… la definición misma de la rectitud…

L.G. 1, rascándose la cabeza-… o de la testarudez…

Tex- jejeje… si… posiblemente… comenzando envió de refuerzos, unidad TiTan en despliegue…

L.G. 1, por radio- a todas las unidades… concentren fuego sobre el dragon y las unidades detrás del puente

L. oficial 07- señor! Hay unidades ingresando por los bosques al lado de la ciudad…

L.G. 1-... y a que esperas?! Manden 2 helicópteros para alla ahora!, desvíen recursos para mantener la línea!

-al otro lado de la pelea-

Twilight, caminando firmemente entre los disparos- **lo obligare a arrodillarse aunque le arranque las piernas apara eso! Brokensoul! Encárgate de las molestias!**

Brokensoul- como ordene mi reina -tele-transportándose a donde estaban los ponys y comenzo a lanzar fuego- MOOORIIIDD¡

Matias- mierda… TEX! DONDE CARAJOS ESTA!

TiTan 01, con una vos de lo mas grave mientras pasaba al lado de la línea de combate- **SERVICIO INDISCUTIDO… ORDENES SEÑOR!**

Matias, por radio- orden… guerra… al DRAGÓN AHORA!

TiTan 01- **CONFIRMADO… EL ENEMIGO CAERÁ ANTE NUESTRO LÍDER!**

Chrysalis- que mil rayos es esa COSA?!

Cadence, viendo al TiTan pasar a su lado- pero que?...

)($=!($("!)$(#)$("!=$!"($("%!("!$

Informe: TiTan

unidad de combate empleada por las fuerzas de combate "anti-disturbios"… uno de estos monstruos de enorme tamaño mantiene la paz… si o si, con igual forma que los legionarios solo que de mayores proporciones, alcanza aproximadamente los 10,77 metros de alto, sus manos y pies son mas grandes que los normales y no porta armas de fuego como un rifle gigante, en lugar de eso, esta configurado para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, armado con dagas que surgen de arriba de su mano como simples cuchillas que cortarían un tanque en 2 y con un total de 6 cañones gatling, posicionados entre sus nudillos, estos surgen de 3 en 3 en cada brazo cuando se requiere "fuego pacificador"-

-la idea de todo esto es mostrar a las unidades enemigas que pueden ser fácilmente pisadas por los nuestros y que no pueden hacer nada… gloria al líder-

)=)$!")$(¡"=$("!($=!$=! Omisión de partes idiotas(="(=$!($)="!#("!=$

TiTan, sacando sus gatlings de los nudillos y acribillando a Brokensoul-** INTENTO DE FORMA DE VIDA CAPITALISTA… DEBO DESTRUIR! **–corriendo hacia este-

Brokensoul- montón de metal inútil! Mi armadura es mucho ma…

-el TiTan le asesta un golpe sin permitirle terminar-

-empecé a correr hacia Twilight y esta hacia mí, cuando estuvo a distancia, le lance un golpe de frente, ella se tele transporto detrás mío y me dio un patada que me lanzo hacia adelante-

Twilight- **PATÉTICO… esto es lo que tomo mi imperio?**

-me levante y comencé a descargar la pistola sobre ella, quien solo bostezo y coloco un escudo el cual absorbió los disparos, luego me ataco con unos látigos oscuros que salieron de sus costados, estos me atravesaron en las costillas, pasando al otro lado y provocándome un gran dolor; caí de rodillas al suelo-

Twilight- **espero que disfrutes del momento… tanto como yo… sientes ese… dolor, intenso **–retorciendo los látigos- **insoportable… todos los que lo intentaron están muertos… sin excepciones… sin misericordia… tu casi pareces compartir eso… pero dime "héroe"… porque peleas?**

Matias, disparándole a los látigos- AAGGGG!... aaahhh aahhh… porque… ya no me acurdo… pero lo hago… lo hare… y aunque me cueste la puta vida… te voy a ganar… por todo lo que hiciste… soy la conciencia del universo viniendo a partirte el todo...

Twilight, decepcionada- **solo peleas porque lo deceas?... sin causa, sin objetivo… solo porque "es lo correcto"?... pense que podrias valer algo… no eres mas que otro niño con "iluciones"… permíteme postrarte LA REALIDAD!**

–Twilight dispara sus tentáculos hacia mí, mas mis balas plasma los destruyen antes de tocarme en el aire… el pistolero mas rápido del mundo-

Matias, soplando el cañón de su arma- la "realidad" pequeña e insignificante pony… es que ni siquiera los dioses son relevantes… todo se va a morir… asi que deja de querer hacerte la "suprema y malvada"… te vas a morir… y el vacío, el infierno o cualquier otra mierda te va a tragar…

Twilight, caminando alrededor de Matías- **m… tu los has visto?... sabes como se ve un dios?... como se ve la verdadera obscuridad?... no… ni siquiera te das cuenta… solo importa una cosa… uno mismo… lo demas… solo está ahí para hacerte más fuerte… y morir…**

Matías- si se!… siiiii se… lo que vos no entender es que aca no sos la que lo sabe todo… yo se mas… se del deseo… del dolor… del miedo… tu miedo… a todo lo que podría ser más que vos, a dejarte sin nada… viste al vacío… y por miedo… pusiste una mascara de odio y miedo… pero decime, que pasa cuando esa mascara no me da miedo… y mi odio es más grande? JAAAAJAJAJA!

Twilight- **morir riendo… es uno buena forma de morir… según dicen**

Matias- vamos a averiguarlo… pero yo no voy a ser tan amable… primero vas a perder… y después de que te tenga en el barro… vas a mor…

-lanzo una bola roja con su cuerno, luego de que esta me toco, exploto de una manera espectacular… dejando todo en llamas y humo-

-sacudidos por la explosión, los soldados dejaron de disparar y, el TiTan y el dragón, de forcejear, la explosión había sacudido el puente dejando separados a los soldados de Twilight y la pelea gracias a una cortina de humo y fuego-

Twilight, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- **jm… jmjmjmjm… ****que este día SE SEPA EN TODA UTOPÍA¡ HOY MUEREN MIS ÚLTIMOS ENEMIGOS¡ **-cargando su cuerno- **hoy se termina esta resistencia… Cadence, Chrysalis… pronto ire a por su niña…**

=)$(/=)"!($)"!($!"$=!"($)(/$"(/$("!/ -informacion desconocida-

-mas algo la freno, se dio vuelta hacia el fuego que había dejado la explosión, todos vieron una sombra surgir de él-

Matías, sin piel ni rostro humano mostrando su estructura de T-800 mas compuesta- no puedo morir… no antes de romperte… pequeña p-o-n-y

Twilight, iracunda-** eso es IMPOSIBLE¡ DEBERÍAS DE ESTAR MUERTO¡ AAAAAAAAAAAA **-lanzando rayos y látigos-

Matias- no existe un camino… un "bien o mal"… solo hay ideas que chocan… la tuya contra la mía… vos lo queres todo… yo quiero verte sin nada… antes de romperte… voy a hacerte ver que todo por lo que mataste, traicionaste y sometiste veas como… no-vale-nada…

-la mayoría de los rayos me dieron sin hacerme caer, los látigos se rompían al impactar contra mi… no me detenía, caminaba firme contra ella concentrando todo mi esfuerzo psíquico alrededor mio; comenzó a disparar mas esferas rojas que explotaban contra mí, esto me hacía caer… tambalear, pero me volvía a levantar… hasta que no pude hacerlo y volví a caer de rodillas enfrente de ella-

Twilight-** m... que no podías que?… SUPLICA POR PIEDAD! **–golpeando repetidamente a Matías- **… suplica por tu vida...**

Matías, levantando la mirada- no…

Twilight- **patética criatura, tu desafío no vale nada… todo lo que Tu has hecho no ha servido de nada… no sabes lo que planeo… no sabes los miles de mundos que tengo en mente destruir… cuantas veces crees que matare a mis "amigas" antes de que se vuelva aburrido? M? quizá te encuentre a ti… en algún otro lugar lejano… y te vuelva a matar… no… antes voy a disfrutarlo**

Matias, entendiendo que se refería a realidades alternas- jajajaja… mas de 1 líder… puede ser perjudicial para la salud de las democracias! Ajajajajajajaja!

-levante la mano derecha y presione el inhibidor de disformidad en mi pecho, este hizo un pulso de unos 10 metros de diámetro mientras yo, aun de rodillas estiraba las manos como si recibiera una "señal divina"… la única señal que tengo ahora es la de romperle el orto en 64 piezas diferentes… prepárate… los bomberos no van a poder sacarte mi bota-

Twilight-** eso es todo?... todo este espectáculo para esto?... sufre por hacerme perder MI TIEMPO!**

-Twilight lanzo un rayo hacia mi… pero este era realmente pequeño y no me hizo nada, todos miraron la escena en ese instante… no podían creerlo, su "magia" se había reducido… al punto de que sus ojos verdosos y el constante "fuego violeta" que surgía de ellos casi se extingue-

Twilight, enojada y confundida- **QUE RAYOS PASO? TUUU¡ QUE HICISTE?¡**

Matías, levantándose- jajajajajaja –viendo a Twilight y haciéndose sonar los nudillos (solo efecto de sonido para intimidación)- je… esta es la parte en la que te rediseño el rostro…

Twilight- **no aun…**

-concentrando lo que le quedaba de magia, Twilight lanzo un rayo oscuro contra mi cabeza; solo podía ver sombras… y… mi hogar; vi a mi madre y a mi hermano parados enfrente de la entrada de mi casa… me acerque confundido y desorientado sin entender donde estaba… todo parecía… un… seño… pero no… o si… donde estoy… que pas!=")#=)$=)$"

)=$(¡")$("!)($!)"/$/%#=")$ -informacion-

############entidad detectada######

¿?- AMENA##########################

Matías- mama?…. Her…

"Hermano"- vete… monstruo…

Matías- que?… yo no soy un monstruo

"Mama"- si lo eres… no eres nada más que eso… una máquina de muerte… ni siquiera eres humano…..

Matías- no… si lo soy…

¿?-######DETECT#########

Hermano- no sangras… no morís… no tenes alma… y tus manos esta manchadas de sangre de inocentes… podes irte solo… no te queremos aca…

Matías, viéndose las manos llenas de sangre- que?… no… pero lo hice para volver… lo hice para estar con ustedes…

Mama- no sos más que un monstruo… siempre lo has sido… solo y sin nadie… MATASTE MIL MUNDOS¡ MILLONES DE PERSONAS! no tenes perdón…. No tenes nada… adiós

-ambos se metieron en la casa; yo solo podía llorar…-

¿?-####DEVO##########PROTE##########

matias- no…. Yo… yo… yo…. Aaaahhhh… aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh… no

-el escenario cambio, me encontraba en mi escuela de niño… siendo golpeado y abucheado por todos, me golpeaba el que de niño fue mi amigo-

niño 1- es un cagon¡ es un cagon¡

niño 2- siempre el rarito… siempre solo

niño 3- siempr…

Matías, cayendo de rodillas- ya basta… YA BASTA¡ YO NO ESTOY SOLO¡

Twilight-** sí que lo estás y siempre lo estarás… abrasa lo único que nunca te abandonara… la oscuridad…**

matias, abriendo los ojos- (no… eso…) #############ALERTA############ no… esto… NO ES REAL CARAJO! –golpeando el suelo con furia- NADA ME VA A PARAR! NI VOS NI LAS GUERRAS NI TODA TU MIERDA DE OBSCURIDAD!

Twilight, emergiendo de las sombras- **nunca volverás…. Tu no tienes el poder… no tienes la capacidad… además, crees que alguien te extrañe a ti?... un monstruo… un genocida…. Eres como yo…. La oscuridad no es tu enemiga… deja que te enseñe a hacerla tu aliada… que el universo arda ante tu poder… ante ti...**

-y aunque las palabras se sentían como un extraño veneno… una droga… que intentaba penetrar mi mente… los susurros… los gritos… de alguien me hacían doler… y… y me devolvían… de entre una marea que entumecía mis sentidos con sirenas que cantaban para atraerme… ya me había pasado… pero es tentador… dejar de pelear… dejar de correr… dejar de sufrir… pero el sufrimiento… el sufrimiento es el infierno… y este es mi infierno… y voy a cargarlo… hasta el final-

Matías, serrando los ojos- "no cosco el temor… Pues soy la encarnación de miedo mismo" -mientras decía esto, la piel se caía y dejaba ver el esqueleto metálico, Twilight miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

Twilight- **eso es… no necesitas a nadie… abraza a la oscuridad**

Matías, levantándose y acercándose a Twilight- JA-MAS

Twilight- **que?… crees qu..**

Matías- NO SOS LA PRIMERA EN OFRECERME ESTO… NI LA ULTIMA… PERO NO TE TENGO MIEDO… NI A VOS… NI A LA OSCURIDAD… NI A LA SOLEDAD… TORTÚRAME LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO VOY A PARAR! Nada puede pararme… deja de hacerte la suprema malvada… que no sos nada… te crees que sos lo más poderoso? Te crees "mala" solo por matar a tus amigos y familia?¡… AJAJAJA!... matar inocentes… destruir mentes y quemar ciudades… eso… eso es no es nada… yo soy el malo aca… y también me toca hacer de bueno

-Twilight empezó a retroceder cuando vio que las sombras de alrededor empezaban a ser destruidas por la electricidad proveniente de Matías-

Matías- así que ofréceme lo que quieras… otros te dirán que si por su miedo… pero yo veo al acantilado de la soledad… de la oscuridad… y no pestañeo… ni temo… porque la muerte no me da miedo… ella sabe cómo va a encontrarme… rodeado de cadáveres… de muertos… y de balas… habiendo peleado hasta el ultimo aliento por lo que creía…

Twilight- **tu NO…**

Matías- YA…... BASTAAAAAAA¡

-empecé a liberar poder psíquico, que empezó a destruir la pesadilla, me desperté todavía en la batalla en el puente, solo habían pasado unos segundos… pero se me hicieron eternos-

)=#)"!

_\- Twilight abrió los ojos… y no pudo creer lo que paso, su maestro le había enseñado ese hechizo… y nunca nadie había escapado sin ayuda, una simple ilusión, el más básico de los trucos que podía doblegar a las mentes mas fuertes… con todo lo que desearan… con todo que sus corazones anhelaran… como el canto de la mas bella de las sirenas… como la luz mas cálida… y como la tortura mas cruel que pudieras concebir… al quitarles esa luz… al convertir el canto en un grito desgarrador-_

_=)!"(#)!_

Matías- AAAAHHHH -suspiro- bueno… creo que ahora es mi turno

Twilight- **pero… no es posible… nadie había escapado de el hechizo de pesadillas… y TU ESCAPAS SOLO?¡… eso no pasa… no… con alguien que quiere… alguien que anhela… alguien que aun puede sentir… amor…**

Matías- ni se de dónde carajos sacas eso… pero para que sepas… yo conozco a mi mama… y ella me conoce a mi… no es como un puto retrasado mental de alto octanaje de tu mundo que nunca explico nada a su hijo! ENTANDES? Ella me va a querer, porque pese a todo… me comprende… y mi hermano…. Jajajajajaja el jamás me hablaría asi!

Twilight- **que** **que!?**

Matias- así es….jajajajaja de hecho fue gracias a eso que me di cuenta… mi hermano es una criatura genéticamente creada de la estupidez misma solo por una razón… SERVIR AL LIDER! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA … además… él ni siquiera sabe lo que significa "inocente"… como carajos la usaría en una oración!

Twilight- **te ofrecí poder, te ofrecí el dominio de mil mundos… ahora te ofrezco… MUERTE¡**

Matias- patada en tu culo triple… tómalo o déjalo

-comenzamos a pelear con lo que teníamos, Twilight intento usar su magia, pero esta no era poderosa y no me alcanzaba a hacer ningún daño, yo solo proseguí a darle puñetazos… para disfrutar un poco el momento… total… que apuro había?; ella creaba un látigo… lo rompía, creaba un escudo… lo rompía…. Básicamente me sentía como Chuck Norris (por favor Chuck, si escuchas esto… era solo una broma… o dios de las patadas, supremo ser del poder mismo que siempre esta detrás de nosotros… literalmente..); la pelea avanzaba y ella no se rendía-

-mientras tanto en el otro lado del puente, la pelea con el dragón se encontraba bastante agitada…el trataba de usar todos sus poderes y fuerza para destruir a los que lo atacaban, pero el Titan siempre lo detenía interponiéndose en sus esfuerzos por acabar con las líderes de los rebeldes: Cadence, Chrysalis, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo; quienes no dejaban de saltar de un lado a otro esquivando y devolviendo los golpes ya sea con magia o con fuerza bruta-

-El dragón ya había acabado con varios caballo-moscas (que era evidente que no eran ignífugos) y aun así, ellos seguían peleando contra él en un intento por defender a sus compañeras, todo muy lindo mientras el dragón les destrozaba el cráneo contra el suelo en cuanto los agarraba… si…. No son "super soldados"…. Creo que más bien son carne de cañón; mis legionarios (a quienes los había programado para NO tener el retraso mental de los Stroom trupers) se divertían disparando al dragón con las armas propias o de los vehículos, así como evitando que las tropas de Twilight avancen ya que estas no podían hacer más que intentar correr contra el fuego de las calibres .50 y los cañones-

-Cadence, quien se encontraba con los demás luchando contra el dragón, se separo de la pelea acercándose a donde me encontraba con Twilight, notando que ella había perdido poder quiso aprovechar la oportunidad-

Cadence- Twilight!…

Twilight, volteandose- **Cadence…**

Matías- EL LIDER!

-ambas me miraron con cara duda-

Cadence- es que no te tomas nada en serio?

Matías- si querés tomarte algo en serio… tomate un Red Bull que te da alas… en cuanto a vos -mirando a Twilight- sabes que toca?

Twilight, disparando una esfera roja hacia Matías- **TU FIN¡**

-la esfera exploto dejando bastante mas humo y polvo que otra cosa-

Matías, sacándose el humo- no… el tuyo

Twilight- **pero q…**

-colocando las manos sobre Twilight, comencé a leer su mente, ella se resistía con toda su fuerza y me estaba empezando a cansar… empecé a ver… todo lo que había hecho…. Y… lo que planeaba hacer, al menos lo intente… estaba entrenada y su magia aun seguía echándome para atrás en un intento por sacarme de una patada de su cabeza, lo que terminaba por provocarme un dolor punzante como clavos en toda mi mente-

Matías, sufriendo de fallas- aaaahhhh… La convergencia…. Traer a más como yo de miles de dimensiones robando todo lo que tienen… Que gran plan… UN HIJO¡ JAJAJAJA…. Y DE SOMBRA¡ AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. Ahora te tengo… a… AAA….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ (demasiado… poder… demasiada muerte… ####sistema mental en sobrecarga###)

Twilight-** suéltame!…. HE…. DICHO… QUE ME SUELTES¡**

-una explosión… como un estruendo se escuchó y paro la pelea; Twilight seguía de pie… pero empezó a caerse-

Twilight, entre tambaleos- **BROKENSOUL¡ nos vamos..**

Brokensoul- pero mi reina….

Twilight- **e dicho que nos vamos¡**

-Twilight y Brokensoul se tele-transportaron hacia atrás de la línea de combate, aun los veíamos ahora tratando de reorganizar a las tropas que les quedaban… Twilight me miro como un depredador viendo su próxima caza, yo le devolví la mirada… como una presa que no tiene miedo de un depredador que ya no tiene garras… aunque furiosa por la patada anal que le acababa de dar, no se iba a rendir tan fácil, sus tropas corrieron por la costa hacia la conexión que tenia la península con tierra firme cargando cientos de antorchas-

Cadence, aturdida por la explosión- coff coff… aaahhh aaaahhh pero que sucedió?… Chrysalis? -volteando a ver dónde se había librado la pelea con el dragon- Sweetie! SCOOTALOO!

-entre el polvo alcanzo a ver a todos, aun a salvo… yo me quede sentado en el cráter en donde estaba… con miedo a que el puente cediera de un momento a otro y tratando de mantener la compostura… o más bien concentrándome en no morirme ahí mismo… como el efecto de consumir muchas drogas y luchar contra los elefantes arcoíris mientras evitas que el suelo te ataque y tratas de mantenerlo lejos… mi piel todavía no se había regenerado-

Chrysalis- estoy bien... y tu? -Pregunta con desesperación- no te hicieron nada? no estas herida?

Cadence- estoy bien…. Aaahhh aaahhh aun no se lo que paso… pero creo que ganamos… y los demás?

-vio por detrás de Chrysalis y se encontró con todos los ponys bien…. De los cambiantes solo pudo ver que unos 12 habían sobrevivido-

Cadence- perdimos a demasiados… -con lágrimas- otra ves no….

Chrysalis, consolando a Cadence- mi amor… hoy ganamos… lamentaremos las perdidas luego… por hoy tenemos una nueva esperanza… Twilight tuvo que huir, ahora podemos ganar….

Matías, levantándose de un cráter en el que se encontraba- estoy bien… por si eso se les pasó por la mente…. Porque me duele el pecho?

Cadence y Chrysalis- QUE TE PASO¡

-un agujero de casi 30 cm había roto mis costillas de metal, dejando a la vista mis pulmones y serbo-corazón y casi viendo hacia el otro lado-

Matías- aaa… mira vos… creo que… me voy a desmayar un rato -callándose de espaldas y quebrando el suelo- aaahhhh aaaahhh aaahhh… me parece que me rompieron el or…

L.G 001- SEÑOR¡ se encuentra bien?¡ RÁPIDO, NECESITO UN HELICÓPTERO¡ EL LÍDER ESTA HERIDO¡

Sweetie belle- no parece tomárselo muy enserio… -viendo que Matías veía su mano con intriga- ese es matias?… y que paso con su piel?!

TiTan 01, acercándose a la escena- **YO LO LLEVO… NO HAY TIEMPO…**

-el titán me tomo con sus manos y comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad junto con los "rebeldes" y varios legionarios que trataban de abrir camino por las multitudes que empezaban a atestar las calles preguntándose que paso… y si sus ojos no los engañaban al ver a Cadence; en el ministerio (ayuntamiento), se encoraba la sala de emergencias personal del líder… barra, ex sala de torturas privadas del loco anterior; Tex hablo por la boca del titán con migo-

Tex- señor! me acaban de informar de lo sucedido, ya estamos preparando a los meca médicos y su sala personal… trate de resistir…

Matias- Tex… si muero… quiero que sepas… que es CULPA DE LOS CHINOS¡ Y QUIERO QUE LOS EXTERMINES¡…

TiTan 01-** ESTA DELIRANDO… YA CASI LLEGAMOS**¡

Tex- AAAAHHHH -suspiro- quisiera que así fuera… señor, los observadores acaban de detectar a la conocida como "Twilight" y al ente draconico retirándose de la zona mediante lo que creemos que fue teletransportacion… aun asi las tropas enemigas asaltan ahora mismo el otro extremo de la ciudad… estan comenzando a prender fuego todo lo que encuentran… nuestras unidades no pueden retenerlos ya que se presume hay mas de 2000 de ellos…

Matias, tratando de mantenerse despierto- su plan… era matarnos ahí… pero… ahora que la lastime… ella no va a molestar por un rato… AGGGGGGGGG… las unidades… tengo que ir y apoyar el segundo frente… -tratando de bajar del TiTan-

TiTan- **SEÑOR… NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO… SU SEGURIDAD ESTA EN PELIGRO… **

Tex, por radio- tiene razón… su cuerpo esta emitiendo una alerta elevada sobre el estrés de su mente… además de que un pulmón lo tiene colgando fuera…

Matias- y… porque carajos… me importaría… hay que ir… aaaaaaagggggg… no le voy a dar la satisfacción de ganar nada… hoy… PERDIO… y nada de lo que haga lo va a cambiar…

Tex- em… señor… esta la opción "B"… el misil

Matias- el… el mis… el misil Termovarico!... si… ese…

-cuando llegamos, el ministerio se rodeó de legionarios que cubrían todas las entradas, salidas, ventanas, techos…. Cloacas; varios civiles se habían reunido al ver el alboroto que sucedía por la plaza central, no creían lo que veían, la princesa Cadence está viva… pero les sorprendió ver que algunos cambiantes la acompañaban-

pony 1- acaba de haber una pelea en el puente… CONTRA Twilight¡

pony 2- la princesa Cadence ESTA VIVA¡

pony 3- si…. Pero que hace con esos Cambiantes?¡

pony 4- seguro que los a traído para que paguen por sus crímenes… y además a derrotado a la criatura que nos apresaba y A LA EMPERATRIZ¡ URRAAA¡

-en general…. Eso último fue lo que más se pensaba… malditos e insignificantes esclavos de mi gloria, como se atreven a no glorificar al líder?! Es que acaso an olvidado quien los sometió?! Quien tiene cámaras por todos lados y los controla todo el tiempo?!... desconsiderados; pronto los civiles rodearon la plaza central en busca de respuestas, solo vieron que Cadence entraba al ministerio acompañada por ponys y cambiantes, aunque antes de ingresar, me pare en la puerta y vi a la multitud que se aglomeraba sobre el lugar-

Matias, tratando de sostenerse de 2 legionarios- el… el misil… autorización… mía… su líder ordena… el lanzamiento del misil…

-ambos legionarios se miraron unos segundos y luego vieron a L.G. 1, este supo lo que tenia que hacer-

Cadence- el… misil?

L.G. 1- entren ahora… -sacando de su espalda un teléfono satelital antiguo y enorme- general transmitiendo orden de evacuación en la zona 2-2…

-por los parlantes de la ciudad comenzaba a escucharse una alarma que crecía… la multitud asustada y todos los ponys entre la ciudad estaban entrando en pánico hasta que los legionarios de todas partes les ordenaron ir a la fortaleza costera, a sus sótanos o rezaran con muchas ganas y se alejaran todo lo posible de la zona que conectaba con el continente-

Cadence- QUE ES EL MISIL!? Que ESTAS HACIENDO!?

Matias- lo que hay que hacer… Twilight aun quiere tener una suerte de venganza… yo también… el misil termobarico es un arma experimental que estamos probando… muy potente… nunca la hicimos… al menos no nosotros

Applebloom- PERO QUE ES UN MISIL!?

Matias, señalando al cielo- eso…

-y desde la base original que aun teníamos, un "meteoro" (como ellos podían decirle) una estela de luz que dejaba a su pazo nubes se acercaba rápidamente al extremo de la ciudad; cuando este traspasaba los cielos siendo observado por toda la ciudad y las tropas de Twilight… sentí que quizá me había excedido… que quizá la cague… pero entre todo lo que sentía… tenía todas las ganas de que Twilight viera… no que muriera por el misil… que viera que todo lo que tenía podía morirse en EL INFIERNO CON PRESIONAR UN SIMPLE BOTÓN! MI BOTÓN!-

Matías- sé que está observando…

Chrysalis- quien?

Matias- Twilight…

-bum-

-como describir un arma así?... no es una explosión convencional… no es una cabeza atómica ni mucho menos un mero explosivo… no… el arma termobarica es… un ruido ensordecedor que destrozo los vidrios y de todo a 150 m… luego un viento impresionante que te succiona hacia el lugar de la explosión se dio… y después… silencio absoluto… habíamos ganado-

Cadence- q… que fue lo que hiciste…

Matias- ganar…

Applebloom- pero a que costo! Quien sabe que tanto murieron por eso!

Matias- ubieran muerto cuando las tropas… aaagggg –sangrando- hubiesen quemado la ciudad

Chrysalis- y como estas tan seguro!? Como puede ser uqe tengas un arma asi!

Matias, viéndolas- no espero que entiendan nada mas que esto… ese… es mi "poder mágico"… asi que… AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!...

-ya adentro del ministerio, 2 pisos bajo tierra, los meca médicos y legionarios se ponían a prepárame en una sala con una sola camilla y varias pantallas, un vidrio blindado que daba a una sala de observación fue rápidamente habitada por Cadence, Chrysalis, Shining, las cruzadas y la que no conozco (Dinky hooves)-

(=)(#!(((=(¡$("!($"!$="!($("!= -informacion de registro-

Chrysalis- aun no me creo lo que está pasando… ganamos… pero si el no sobrevive temo que esto será en vano… como logro vencerla? Y que rayos FUE TODO ESO?!

Cadence- por lo que vi… creo que uso lo mismo que las chicas describieron… ese truco de leer mentes no?

Sweetie Belle- si, si puso sus manos en su cabeza si… aunque ver dentro de la mente de Twilight no debe de ser agradable

Applebloom- en absoluto, pero como es que el está vivo?... Que acaso no veíamos sus órganos?¡

-en ese momento entro L.G. 1 y Tex se conectó a la cámara del cuarto de observación y al sistema de audio-

L.G. 1- créanme no es la primera vez que esta así… ni será la última jajajajaja

-todos se sorprendieron en cuanto lg 1 hablo como si estuviera vivo, ya que siempre creyeron que las "armaduras" solo se comportaban mas bien de forma monótona con breves destellos de personalidad-

Cadence- eeee… estas vivo?... quién eres?

L.G. 001- soy el general y mano izquierda del líder glorioso… emm… y no… no estoy "vivo"

Scootaloo- pero… siempre pensamos que solo eran metal que se movía y se comportaba porque así los había hechizado Matías... em… puedes moverte si el esta asi? –viendo por el vidrio a la sala de cirugía-

L.G. 001- no no… no somos "magia"… somos ciencia y nos comportamos así porque somos una inteligencia artificial avanzada instalada en estos cuerpos robóticos, diseñada para aprender y con matrices algorítmicas que imitan comportamientos y emociones…

todos-…. EeeeEEE?

Tex- creo que los estas confundiendo

Applebloom- DE DONDE VINO ESO?¡

Sweetie Belle- VIENE DE TODOS LADOS¡

Shining- QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO? ACASO ERES UN ESPÍRITU? MUÉSTRATE¡

-Tex y lg 1 se vieron entre ellos-

L.G. 1, partiéndose de la risa- JAJAJAJA!

Tex- jejejeje… es muy gracioso

Shining- de que te ríes? ACASO CONTROLAS ESE ESPÍRITU?¡

Tex- no, no soy un espíritu, estoy conectado a la computadora central de la base, pueden llamarme T3ex…. O Tex como le gusta decir al señor

Sweetie Belle- Computa que?

Cadence- tal vez es así como se refieren al plano mágico de los espíritus

L.G. 001-… AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ustedes si que son primitivos, jejeje… se podría decir que él está ahí -señalando la cámara-

Tex, moviendo la cámara- si… aquí estoy… algo así

Shining- ósea que eres un espíritu atrapado por Matías?

Tex- que no soy un "espiritu"… soy una inteligencia creada por Matías para ayudarlo

Applebloom- como un genio?

L.G. 001- sabes… empiezo a creer que son más retrasados que nosotros –señalándose-

Tex- habla por los legionarios… yo puedo calcular lo que sea

L.G. 001- haber… calcula 0 x infinito

Tex- no voy a caer en eso de neuv… ne… JEEWQNE"(¡=)(#)(#################... unidad reiniciada… demonios NUMERO 1!

L.G. 001- JAJAJAJAJAJA... no me canso de eso… menos mal que YO tengo un seguro para poder evitar ese tipo de problemas

Tex- te he ordenado mil veces que no hagas eso… duele… y no es gracioso

Chrysalis- sonnn… entes inteligentes creados por Matías?

Tex y L.G. 001- si

Chrysalis- a mi no me parecen muy "inteligentes" que digamos…

L.G. 001- a si… pues a mi no me parece muy inteligente insúltanos en nuestra base¡ -sacando una pistola-

Tex- L.G 1… bajala

L.G. 1, sacudiendo el arma al aire- QUE?! Quieres que no les dispare por flatarle el respeto a un glorioso oficial de nuestro dictador!?...

Tex-… si… bajala

Cadence- YA¡ todos calmados… lo sentimos… no comprendemos que son, pero ahora todos estamos del mismo lado… -viendo a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis- aaahhhh… bien… lo "ciento"… satisfechos?

L.G. 1, viéndolas detenidamente- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… si

Sweetie Belle- que extraña forma de divertirse… ahora podrían decirnos que paso?

Tex- la explosión sentida fue provocada por el misil, un artefacto que desarrollamos y tiene la capacidad de caer en aproximadamente 700 km de rango, es experimental y acaba de eliminar a gran parte de las fuerzas atacantes de Twilight que ahora se baten en retirada

Chrysalis- cuantas fuerzas exactamente?...

Shining, sospechando- si, no pueden tirar… esa… cosa y ya… o si?

Tex- mmmm… aproximadamente había 2000 unidades en el sector… ahora quedan 1150 en mal estado…

Todos- ACABO CON 850 SOLDADOS!

L.G. 1- bueno no… soldados, unidades de retaguardia, algún que otro pobre diablo que estaba en el lugar…

Cadence- y era necesario?! Ustedes son monstruos! Iguales a Twilight!

Chrysalis- tiene RAZÓN!

Tex-… supongo… pero si saben que ella pretendía emplear esas fuerzas para quemar la ciudad verdad?

L.G. 1- el objetivo tambien fue mermar la capacidad de combate de las fuerzas enemigas… con lo que acaban de ver esos soldados no van a querer volver a atacarnos en un tiempo

-y ahí se dieron cuenta… de que quizá no quedaba otra opción… aunque no les gustara para nada-

Applebloom, aun molesta- no esta bien… y no importa como lo digan… esos ponys no merecían morir… muchos no tienen de otra mas que servir en el ejercito…

Tex- si… pero realmente nada "merese" nada… la idea de merecer es una retribución creada por la vida inteligente… a cada acción se recibirá una reacción…

-todos estaban confundidos-

Sweetien belle- eee… eso no contesta nada…

Tex- "muchos no tienen mas que servir en el ejercito"… nosotros no tenemos de otra que eliminarlos…

Applebloom- pe… p… aaahhhh

Scootaloo- como sea… pueden explicar ahora que fue lo que paso en el puente? Que fue todo eso entre Matías y Twilight?

Tex- en verdad no pude ver con claridad… pero si se refieren a su "no traición"… siempre que el llega a uno de estos mundos termina metiéndose con los más poderosos…. Casi párese un deporte, mas concretamente en el enfrentamiento con Twilight, bueno… lo que detecte fueron que sus ondas mentales se dispararon durante unos segundos, estaba atrapado en un trance creado por Twilight… debido al factor de ondas emitido por su cerebro se encontraba en el subconsciente… posiblemente experimentando lo que se conocen como "pesadilla"

Cadence- debió usar el hechizo de pesadillas… eso hace que veas tus peores miedos… como una realidad… es… terrible, ese hechizo fue aprendido por ella de Sombra… -apartando la vista para evitar recordar-

L.G. 1- que le pasa?...

Chrysalis, colocando su casco en el hombro de Cadence- ella lo usa para torturar a los que captura… o por simple diversión… como fue que escapo?

Tex- no puedo responder algo que desconozco…

L.G. 1- HU HU HU! Yo se YO SE! Es porque es el líder…

Applebloom, confundida- uno no escapa simplemente por tener un título de ese hechizo!

L.G. 1- el líder es un poderoso psíquico que tiene una mente extremadamente poderosa, puede prever varias situaciones al mismo tiempo en combate… además es el líder… el líder es… bueno… el líder

Tex-… felicidades Numero 1… te ganaste un premio… a la entidad mas tonta en toda la base… ahora, lo peor que pudo hacerle un "hechizo de pesadilla" es mostrarle que su familia no lo quería… o que estaba solo… y créanme, no es la primera vez que lo intentan; pero aunque le muestres esas cosas no va a caer por eso… esa pesadilla la tiene a diario y… Aunque le duele…. eso no vasta

Dinki Hooves- em… que sea un "líder" lo hace… superpoderoso?

Tex- no…

L.G. 1- SI!... el líder está por encima de todo… porque el dice que lo esta… y como se va a equivocar?

-todos se miran entendiendo que no van a llegar a ningún lado por ese camino-

Cadence- y porque Twilight parecía que lo conocía? O que nos tendió una trampa en el puente?

L.G. 001- por lo que sabemos gracias al líder, Twilight tenía conocimientos de los humanos antes de la llegada de Matías; por lo que nos contó, ella envió al general Redblood para capturarlo, quería controlarlo

Chrysalis- eso aun no explica porque le ofreció a Matías que se uniera a ella..

Tex- eso fue una equivocación, una casualidad "del destino" como dice el señor… ella llego en el momento y lugar precisos y le ofreció esto con la idea de que aceptaría por el gran poder que ella demostraba tener; pero Matías no las trajo para eso, el las trajo para una platica diplomática… aunque a el no se le de en absoluto eso…

Applebloom- p… porque no acepto unirse a ella? Hubiera tenido todo el poder y no nos debía nada… incluso dijo que podía volver a su hogar antes con la ayuda de Twilight...

Tex- tras los análisis psicológicos que he recolectado junto a él… se determina que no le gusta la traición… casi como una suerte de "fallo"… el cometer eso es algo… irracional para el; es así desde antes de que se perdiera por las dimensiones

Cadence- aun así… no hubiera sido una traición real... no éramos aliados...

Tex- sin calcular del todo el razonamiento humano, solo puedo decir que unirse a ella seria… mmmm… como se definiría?... "caer"?... "corromperse"?...

L.G. 001- someterse ante la obscuridad que abunda en el interior de su alma… ceder ante los demonios que residen en los deseos más profundos de la mente humana…

Tex, mirando a LG 1-… porque carajos no sos asi todo el tiempo?

L.G. 001- así cómo?... de que estamos hablando?... porque hay cosas de 4 patas que no adoran al lider en este lugar?

Tex-… solo una estúpida sobrecarga… como sea…

Sweetie Belle- volviendo a algo mas… fácil… y la conquista de la ciudad? Eso no fue malo?

L.G. 001- por los recursos que había… no hubo pérdidas civiles en el proceso… al menos no intencionales….

Applebloom- y el enorme cráter que estaban tratando de rellenar cuando corrimos aquí?

Tex- un ser nos atacó ayer y él fue a… "pacificarlo"

Scootaloo- y eso de que se hace llamar el líder y obliga a los demás a adorarlo?

L.G. 001- bueno…. Eso… no tengo idea… cosas del líder, pero nunca lastimo a nadie porque no lo hiciera, solo los encierra un rato o les da un susto

Cadence- creo… que tal ves lo juzgamos mal

Chrysalis- si..

Shining- tal ves le debemos una dis…

Matías, entrando por la puerta de una patada- SUMISIÓN TOTAL A SU VOLUNTAD¡…. A que era eso lo que ibas a decir verdad?

Todos, excepto lg1 y Tex- AAAAAAA¡

Matías- los asuste…

(¡(#"!)$(")$"!))$"(- informacion-

Cadence- PERO COMO ES QUE YA ESTAS DE PIE? SI ESTABAS DESTROZADO Y SIN PIEL? –viendo a través del vidrio-

-miraron a través del vidrio para encontrarse a los médicos jugando cartas… Estaban jugando al truco-

Matías- bueno… es que SOY EL LÍDER¡…. Y ya pasaron 30 minutos, que esperabas… que me quedara todo el día en cama?... usualmente quiero pero este tarado –señalando a tex- no me deja

Chrysalis- pero hace solo unos segundos estabas al borde de la muerte…

Matías- ahhhhh… siempre termino así… aunque aún me duele -tocándome el pecho- pero bueno… algo divertido que contar?

L.G. 001- sí señor, las tropas enemigas se retiraron y las cazamos por el bosque hasta que terminaron por alejarse… seguramente traten de nuevo pero no es muy factible luego de tirarles el misil

Tex- además ya empezamos las tareas de reconstrucción de la entrada a la ciudad… a… y el arma "EL MARTILLO DEL LÍDER" ya está en fase inicial, con los materiales desplegados en el lugar y las maquinas comenzando lo básico… en serio es necesario?

Matias- si… porque me da la gana…

L.G. 1- como siempre una inspiración para todos señor

Matias- gracias

Cadence- "el martillo del líder"?

Matías- no no no no….. "EL MATILLO DEL LIDER"¡… tenes que decirlo gritando... sino no sirve

Shining- que estás haciendo ahora? Es que con lo que tienes no es suficiente?

matias- fíjate que no! Jajajaja

L.G 1- señor… que le parece un trago? –sacando una botella-

Matias- JA! Esto puede matarnos mas rápido y acabo de estar en una cirugía… pero ya que!

Tex- me abstengo de decirle que es una mala idea?

Matías- sabes perfectamente que si…

-tome un trago largo de la botella junto al general-

Sweetie Belle- que estas tomando?

Matias, exagerando el placer como siempre- aaahhh "GABORSH"

todos los "ponys"- que?…

Tex- y luego me obliga a preocuparme por su seguridad…

Matías- ASI ES MUAJAJAJAJA!

Cadence- que es el "GABROS"

Matías- es GABORSH… y es un… líquido que desarrolle entre mis viajes… algo así como un brebaje fuerte… mas o menos

L.G. 001- ya deme un poco¡

Matías- aaaaahhhhhh… bien… aca tenes

Shining- m… me das?

Matías- cada uno elije su forma de morir…

Shining- glub… PPPPFFFFFFFFF AAAAAAAAAA¡ ME QUEMAAA -quedándose sin vos- que me diste?¡

Applebloom- todavía tratas de asesinarnos?¡

Matías- si… bueno mas o menos… Es que el nunca probo GABORSH… te quema las papilas gustativas…. y las cuerdas vocales…

Shining, tirado en el suelo agarrándose la garganta- es…. Veneno

Tex- si… algo así

todos los ponys- QUE?

L.G. 1- si, es algo así como veneno… y quita esmalte… y mata plagas

Matías- destapa caños…. Anti oxidante… combustible para cohetes… para taques… para helicópteros…

Tex- desintoxicante… intoxicante… lubricante… anticongelante… aceite de motor…

Chrysalis, asustada como todos los demás- …. y ustedes se lo beben?¡

Matías- su principal uso… aaaaaaaahhhhh… seeeee puede uno sentir como te atraviesa el hígado

Tex- según su composición, he encontrado 314 usos… y sigo encontrando más.

Matías- sep… quieren ver un truco? -sacando el dedo de la tapa y prendiendo fuego con un encendedor, el fuego salía del pico de la botella… pero no bajaba- TARAAAA¡

L.G 001- lámpara… jajajaja

Tex- anotando

Matías- pero bueno… ahora que?… vencimos no?

Cadence- temo que no

Scootaloo- Twilight escapo con su mano derecha… Brokensoul

Matías- aja…. Pero escapo?... ósea, no esta ahora mismo acá en la ciudad…

Dinky hooves- si… pero volverá

Matías- AAAAAAAAA¡ y vos de donde saliste?… LLAMEN AL EXTERMINADOR… SE NOS METIÓ OTRA PLAGA¡

Dinky hooves- NO SOY UNA PLAGA¡ soy Dinky hooves… una Equestria Crusader

Matías- UNA QUE?… -viendo de reojo y luego a las EC- si ya me acorde… de los rebeldes… la verdad es que no tengo capacidad para acordarme de todos los pequeños e insignificantes seres sobre los que dicto… pero escapo… ósea que ahora tenemos la ventaja… va a volver… pero no si sabe lo que le conviene

Dinky Hooves- OYE!

Tex- mejor ignóralo… es más fácil a la larga

Cadence- la derrotas una vez y te crees listo para todo?

Matias- no… pasa que ya se lo que trama… va a usar la "convergencia" para traer a mas versiones alternas de ella y consumirlas para aumentar su poder… o traer mas humanos como "yo" y que se unan a su "causa malévola" –haciendo comillas con los dedos- la convergencia es que una vez cada mucho tiempo, las dimensiones se conectan por un lapso de tiempo corto… algo así como 1 hora, de manera que resulta más fácil viajar por estas… a mi no me sirve porque yo ya viajo entre las dimensiones en segundos…. O eran dias?…

Chrysalis- ho no… quiere decir que tenemos que… un momento… como sabias todo esto?

Matías- leí su mente… costo y me queme un par de neuronas pero tengo lo básico sobre todo esto

Shining, recompuesto finalmente- NO LEAS MIS PENSAMIENTOS!

matias- mmmm… no… si voy a leerlos… piensas en… que me calle

Shining- BASTA¡

matias- eennnn…. Que quieres volver a tu hogar

Chrysalis- ya basta ustedes 2….

matias- y tu! Pienzas en… en… JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -soportando las lágrimas de la risa-

Chrysalis, sonrojada- TE DIJE QUE PARARAS!

matas- JAJAJAJAJA! se los digo?

Chrysalis, molesta y con la cara roja- NOOOOOOO¡

Matías- AAAAJAJAJAJAJA –pateando y golpeando la pared-

Cadence- que esta pensando?… de que se trata… Chrysalis?

Chrysalis, sonrojada- nada!

matias- PFFFFFFFFFFFF! JAJAJAJAJA BUEEEEENO la verdad es q…

Chrysalis, furiosa- NO… SE… LO…

Matías- SI… SE… LO….

Sweetie Belle- podemos cambiar de tema….

Matias- claro…. Y TU PIENSAS EN

Applebloom- YA BASTA!

Matías- ok… ok… ahhhh que risa por dios… una pregunta…. Ustedes 2 tienen una hija? -señalando a Cadence y Chrysalis-

Cadence y Chrysalis, confundidas- si

Matías- aja…. Y como es que… -señalándolas repetidamente-

Cadence- como es que que?

Matías- ya saben…

Chrysalis- que?

Matías- (salvo que aca sea diferente…. Creo que sigue funcionando el tema de la abejita… la semillita… y la que te meten en la villa)… eeee… como lo digo… verán, cuando mama y papa se quieren pero muc… no.. eso no… eeee…. Ha! si… quien de ustedes "puso" y quien "recibió"?

Cadence y Chrysalis- que?

Matías- ya saben… quien es la mama y quien… no es "tan" mama

Cadence- acaso estas diciendo que…

Matías- una de ustedes "TIENE"… y a la otra le "FALTA" –señalando a una y a otra-

\- acto seguido se lanzaron hacia mi, ambas dieron una patada trasera para la cual no estaba preparado y caí al suelo, luego siguieron saltando y pateándome en el suelo…. Y acababa de salir de urgencias-

Matías- jajajajajaja hoooo! -golpe- JAJAJA aaaaaaAAA¡ -patada en los bajos-… jaja… no no no… AAAAAAA¡ -me saltan encima al unísono- podre… morir… pero moriré… riendo JAJAJAJAJA! ahu… ho aaaaaaaa¡ AAAAAA¡ -recibiendo un disparo conjunto de magia-

Sweetie Belle- de que esta hablando? Y porque lo están golpeando?

Cadence y Chrysalis, ambas sonrojadas como tomate- POR NADA¡

Tex- se lo tenia merecido señor

L.G. 001- dime que estas gravando esto para las futuras generaciones

Tex- como siempre….

Matías- que… (AAAAAAHHUUUUUUU) tal si nos vamos a dormir…. Tengo unas habitaciones por acá… y para ustedes -viendo desde el suelo a Cadence y Chrysalis- tengo una habitación… -giñando el ojo muy NO disimuladamente- con una sola cama jjjjjmjmjmjm Espero que puedan "dormir"… jajajajajajaja no no no no no -ambas me disparan con magia- AAAAAAA¡ -luego de terminar más rostizado- ahora… llévenme a urgencias… otra vez…

L.G. 001- señor… que hacemos con los civiles que están afuera?

Matias- mándalos a LA PUT…. A dormir… mañana vemos….

-todos se retiran a las habitaciones que preparamos…. Básicamente una bodegas con colchones; me quede solo con lg 1 y Tex en el observatorio, aun herido por mis atacantes, seguía en el suelo-

matias- creo que me estoy desangrando…

L.G. 1-no seas maricón...

Matias- anda a cagar… aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… se me pincho devuelta el pulmón… tex… el "detonador Temporal"… el cinturón del tiempo, los tenes listos?

L.G. 001- lo terminamos, pero nos falta crear el "cristal de vibración atómica" para que funcione…. Para que los quiere?… alterar el tiempo no es un juego

Matías- porque no queda otra… si no vuelvo a una época con menos "corrupción" en la disformidad, me va a ser imposible viajar a otra dimensión… ya lo hablamos con Tex, los "purgadores" de disformidad no van a adelantar demasiado la "limpieza" de caos en la disformidad… incluso si mañana Twilight se muere de una vez y todos saltan de alegría y "son amigos" este puto mundo va a seguir siendo una prisión

L.G. 001- si usted lo dice… cree que la convergencia le sirva?

Matías- no a mi… a Twilight… si escapa, no voy a poder destruirla con esto… Hay una manera de evitar que se escape a otra dimensión… pero no es agradable

Tex- porque no la elimina de una ves?

Matías- porque no queda tiempo… no nos quedan opciones… puedo matarla, pero no estoy seguro de que con los recursos actuales lo logre de forma… "rápida y efectiva", tomaría mucho tiempo, y la convergencia está muy cerca… voy a tener que jugar la última carta... para que otras versiones de este mundo no se generen… voy a tener que matarla de forma muy especial…

Tex- es… para ayudar a esos otros mundos?

Matias- prefiero pensar que es para que no me aparezca otra "ella" de la nada…

Tex- matarla en el punto de inflexión que dio lugar a su creación… para evitar que otros mundos surjan de forma "similar"… estoy seguro de que lo hace por ser buena persona señor…

Matias- tex… cerra el orto…

)))))))))))))

Tex- aun no puedo creer que salimos de esa situación...

Matías- ni yo… pero no puedo creer que después de todo no volví a mi casa…

Tex- tuvo varias oportunidades, pero prefirió hacer lo correcto… por eso es que siempre merecerá volver

Matías- más nunca poder alcanzarlo… verdad?

Tex- no pierda la esperanza

=)!(#=)(!"=)$!/")($

perdón por las tardanzas, con esto del encierro la verdad es que es deprimente y de la facultad no paran de mandar material.

si, el lider esta vivo... y siempre estará vivo en sus corazones... y en las cámaras que instala en sus mentes... asi es... lo vemos todo... incluso a vos que te estas tocando... por cierto... hacete revisar esa verruga


	7. Chapter 7

GUERRA- capitulo 7: LA ULTIMA CARTA

Matías- buenos días Tex

Tex- buenos días señor… se levantó temprano hoy

Matías- no me fui a dormir, tenemos algunos problemas

Tex- no detecto nada en la disformidad ni en los sistemas de la nave

Matías- me párese que el problema es eso… nunca tardamos tanto en llegar a un lugar, Algo nos está reteniendo

Tex- quien tendría la capacidad de detener una nave en la disformidad señor?

Matías- seguro que terminamos chocando con el en cualquier momento.

Tex- mientras no chocamos… que le párese si empezamos con los ejercicios matutinos y luego con la cesión?

Matias- no tengo opción verdad?

Tex- no…

Matías- carajo…

-luego de una cesión de ejercicios mentales psíquicos-

matias- AAAAHHH AAAAHHH –respiración realmente agitada-…. YA…..AAAHH DÉJAME …..AAAAHHHH DE TIRAR….. RAYOS¡

Tex- pero el repelerlos le ayuda a mejorar y a concentrarse… en salvar su vida…

Matías- prefiero la cesión si no es molestia….

Tex- bien, pero luego no diga que soy yo el aburrido…

Matías- demente...

)))))))))

-esa noche… Tuve pesadillas terribles… masacres y torturas… por los recuerdos que vi en Twilight… Aunque el dolor no se calme por las memorias que ahora tengo de ella, tengo que tratar de concentrarme… tengo que seguir… y… una "luz" en la oscuridad… una vos que escuche en la mente de Twilight… débil… casi inaudible…. "libérame"-

-en la mañana-

-otro dia en nuestra gloriosa Unión…. Aaaahhhh respiren eso… el aire a dictadura lo levanta a uno; nos encontrábamos desayunando con los invitados ponys… y los 120 legionarios que residen en el ministerio en el comedor central/la zona de recarga de baterías con 4 mesas; basta decir que era un desayuno… normal-

Matías, desde una montaña de mesas- que QUIERO MIS TOSTADAS CARAJOOO!

L.G. 001- HÁGASELAS USTED! PELOTÓN¡ AL ATAQUEEEEE

Tex- señoooooooorrr… aaaaagggg…

L. oficial 007- UNIDADES 50 a 70… FLANCO IZQUIERDOOO¡

Cadence, atrás de una barra- pero que rayos les pasa?!

Chrysalis, tras la misma barra- estan peleando por el desayuno?

Applebloom, bajo una mesa- y luego nos dicen primitivos a nosotros…. CUIDADO¡ -una bola de plasma casi le vuela la cabeza-

-me cago en todo… como el líder supremo no va a ser capaz de decirles a sus miserables soldados que le hagan lo que quiera cuando quiera y si quiere? En que tipo de mundo vivimos? Una democracia?!-

(($!"=$(¡"(#=#=!"($ -informacion desconocida-

-Twilight se encontraba de malas… que ya era bastante peor de lo de costumbre, matando a todo lo que se le cruzara desde ayer en un intento por calmarse-

Twilight- **COMO ES POSIBLE¡ **-disparando un rayo que hizo explotar a uno de los esclavos como una piñata- **SOY INVENCIBLE¡ Y UN SIMPLE HUMANO ME DERROTA?**

Brokensoul- mi reina, porque se retiró? Pudo seguir hasta vencerlo…

Twilight, con mirada de odio clavada en Brokensoul- **porque EL LEYÓ MI MENTE¡** -empezando a ahorcar a Brokesoul con un látigo- **y tu… NI SIQUIERA PUDISTE MATAR A ESOS INSECTOS!**

Brokensoul, casi sin aire- mi… reina…. el... la maquina no me lo… permitía... por… favor….aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Twilight, soltando a Brokensoul- **ERES UN INÚTIL! **-dándose vuelta y matando a otro sirviente dejándolo como una fuente de sangre- **AAAAAAGGGGGGG¡… ahora el conoce todos mis secretos… Y ADEMÁS PUEDE EVITAR QUE USE MIS PODERES!… seguro que fue ese objeto en su pecho...**

Brokensoul, recobrándose- cof! COFF!... que sugiere que hagamos?

-Twilight supo que no podía seguir con la pelea en cuanto perdió sus poderes y su magia, el seguir peleando significaría perderlo todo ante la desventaja, tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar que el humano usara ese artefacto… pero ahora también estaba apoyado por los rebeldes, quienes no dejaban de suponer una amenaza, la cual tendría que limpiar-

Twilight- **reúne a todas las fuerzas que nos queden, que se concentren en el imperio de cristal y en el camino que conduce a él, quiero que los insectos de Anihilus vigilen al humano y a las rebeldes, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir de la ciudad y nos guiaran a su base.**

Brokensoul- mi reina, me pondré de inmediato, pero temo que con nuestras resientes perdidas nuestro ejército se a visto mermado… y los insectos son escasos, sin Anihilus no hemos podido crear más…

Twilight- **no me importa… recluta a todos los que puedan servir… TODOS… niños, niñas, potros y yeguas… eso deberá detenerlo, el no matara inocentes** -sonriendo- **y trae a tus sirvientes dragones, no te convertí en su rey para que puedan andar sin hacer nada… entendido?**

Brokensoul- si mi reina

-el plan de Twilight era simple, una vez que tuviera el poder que residía en otras dimensiones, ella podría lograr lo que sea… nadie la podría parar… pero al ver al humano, este en particular le presento un verdadero reto… su plan solo sufrió un ligero cambio… otros "héroes" humanos también estaban el dimensiones aledañas, héroes que tenían increíbles poderes, otorgado por todo tipo de seres y situaciones… poderes pobres que se incrementaban con el tiempo, si ella lograba saltar a unas cuantas dimensiones mientras durara la convergencia y lograba sacárselos junto con sus vidas… ni siquiera haría falta la convergencia para volver… pero volvería… para crear una tortura perfecta a todos los que se opusieron a ella en este lugar… y cuando supliquen a sus cascos el servirle… ella quizá terminara con sus vidas… en especial la de ese humano-

-desde ayer estaba encerrada en sus aposentos estudiando de todos los libros posibles y realizando cálculos sobre las dimensiones que veía en un portal que abría con magia arcana y corrupta, pasando por cientos de ellas para saber cual… cual le daría lo que buscaba… las vidas de todos estos héroes serian combustible para ella… y sonreía pensando en esto-

###############fallo de sistem###################a#########))?")#!=)

Y la muerte… dio un paso atrás… ante lo que se avecinaba…

-¡$!$!"$

-$!"$!"$

A!#$!%#%#%#$"!$"! FALLO- SISTEMA Q%·$!$!"$^^¨*¨^!"·"!$%)=&·

-…..._y_ ….U!%#%%#)))%#$ quien sabe I"!$#$#!))(% …..._tal vez_… V!"/$&$(!"&$!"(/ …algún día ….O)(/!¨[*[*¨[#*¨"!$¨"!$$"!$!"$$ …..termine por visitar alguna de esas DImenCIon#s con humanos…... Y$!/%)(!"$)=!$=!"($)("!... que dicen?… L$!(&"/$ la muerte $)!"()$("!)($ de tantos("!)($!" no seria divertido? )("!$)"!$("! I/!&#"(/&$(/"!&$&/!()"#!"/&%& S/$&(!/&$("!$%("!/(/()")& T&$!(/"$!)($=)()()$)(""!=$(/&$&&&$/ JA Ja J# O/"&/"!&$"!$)/"!($/)/$)!"(/$"(/$)("/#(/!"()(=)===… …. Porque….. TAN… SERIOS? S==$ "#!($(!="$)(%%%!"$"!$"- ? –

########################### : ) ##########################

!#$!%#%#%#$"!$"!044 Q -

$(/)!/"$)($(#/)(#"$/"!)$(($)(#" –informacion-

-nos encontramos en mi oficina con los nuevos "dictados por mi presencia" después de la pelea… la cual termine por ganar y obligar a LG 1 que me hiciera de banco mientras comía… mis muy quemadas TOSTADAS Y LA PU!)"=#-

Cadence- bien… así que ese es el plan de Twilight?…. Seguro?

Matías- si… convergencia, fin del mundo, destrucción, muerte, caos…. Si no se saltea nada… solo para aclarar… ustedes sabían que tenía un hijo?

Chrysalis- si, el príncipe... Ragnarok, heredero único al trono, si es que Twilight lo deja algún día… está solo y siempre en el imperio, no se lo ha visto con nadie y parece no tener la capacidad para gobernar… ni siquiera sabemos con quien se junta

Matías- ok… otra cosa, creo que va a tratar de matarlas con gran esfuerzo… y creo que la… mmmm… "jodimos" será el termino?

Applebloom- eso es algo que ya sabíamos pero… que es "jodimos"?

Matias- resulta que ella no sabía que Cadence estaba viva, ahora lo sabe y la va a ver como una amenaza importante… eso básicamente

Sweetie Belle, levantando una ceja- creo que la verdadera amenaza eres tu

matias- solo por la enorme capacidad de ser perfecto y una obvia superioridad a todo lo habido y por haber –todos se miran entendiendo que no tenía sentido discutirle- no pude ver mucho en su mente ya que estaba entrenada aunque le saque bastante, por lo que vi y siguiendo sus estrategias, ustedes los rebeldes y Cadence son la principal amenaza… ustedes les dan esperanza a los insignificantes seres de 4 patas que habitan este mundo…

Cadence- y tenías que decirlo así?... ahhhh… -viendo hacia un costado con vergüenza- creo que exageras, los deje y no creo que quisieran que los liderara ni nada…

Matías, abriendo una cortina y mostrando que el ministerio estaba rodeado de ponys- en serio?¡… si yo fuera ella, ustedes son una amenaza "indirecta" y política… mientras que yo soy una declaración de guerra atómica… en el mejor de los casos… como sea, ustedes, con la esperanza que le dan al pueblo pueden empezar revueltas, saqueos… el paro de la maquinaria bélica de Twilight… yo solo puedo exterminar y ser tan glorioso como siempre, cosa que no parece agradarles a los de ahí afuera…

L.G. 1, entrando a la oficina agitado- SEÑOR¡ en toda la ciudad hay revueltas, saqueos… intentan detener NUESTRA GLORIOSA MAQUINARIA BÉLICA… señor

Matias- … ME CAG

Cadence, interrumpiendo- creo que sé que hay que hacer -viendo a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis- que?… -entendiendo- no… no no no no… yo no puedo salir ahí afuera, me matarían, me odian casi tanto como a Twilight…

Shining- pero ahora estas de nuestro lado, y eso es lo único que importa; ellos te aceptaran si les muestras que has cambiado…

Chrysalis, con algo de tristeza- no…. No lo harán… no perdonaran a aquellos que los han herido tanto… para ellos, los cambiantes somos monstruos como el –señalando a Matías-

Matías, distraído- que?... la puta que lo…

Cadence- te aceptaran amor… les pediré que lo hagan… les pediré que nos ayuden contra Twilight, además, ya no necesitan los cambiantes alimentarse de otros seres vivientes…

Matías- ustedes… que?… o si… joder… ya me acorde jajajajaja ustedes se comían a otros

Chrysalis, con ira y lágrimas- nosotros NO NOS COMÍAMOS A NADIE¡… les absorbíamos el…el amor… y aun podemos hacerlo, pero gracias a Cadence eso ya no es necesario… ya no más sufrimiento -mirando a Cadence en busca de consuelo-

matias- UN MOMENTO¡… ósea que toda la raza caballo-mosca se alimenta EN ESTE MOMENTO del amor que Cadence les da?! NADA MAS?!

Scootaloo- s-si… pero eso que tiene? –viendo a sus amigas- acaso no lo sabia?

Matías, recostándose en su silla y sobándose los ojos- QUE NO ENTENDÉS?… están con un revolver en la cabeza… una espada en el cuello… si Cadence llega a morir o a no poder alimentarlos más… adivinen… ella es su talón de Aquiles -mirando a Cadence- si te llega a pasar algo, los únicos que van a quedar para pelear son ellas -señalando a las Crusaders- y yo…. Jejejeje –pensando en la guerra que les haría- los mosca-caballo volverían a tratar de alimentarse de otros ponys, con lo cual solo provocaría una segunda guerra que nos distraería de la que ya tenemos o… ooo… Twilight usaría esa excusa contra ustedes para unir a los seres de pobre estatura de 4 patas en su inútil causa… y YO NO ESTOY PARA MAS DE UNA A LA VES!… bueno, a lo mejo pero nada mas!

Cadence- creo que estas subestimándome, puedo defenderme..

Chrysalis- y yo la defendería con mi vida

Matías-…. Si a cagarla llegan… advertidos están jajajajajaja – riéndose de su imitación de "yoda"- pero ya en serio… me imagino que muchos dijeron lo mismo que ustedes… y no les salio bien… espero que estén listas -mirando a las Crusaders-

Sweetie Belle- siempre… para qué?

Matias- eeee… para la guerra que se viene?…

L.G. 001- señooooorrrr… los CIVILES¡ recuerda?… está afuera pensando que tenemos a esta retenida -señalando a Cadence-

Cadence- si tengo q… como que "esta"?¡

Matías- a si… ustedes -señalando a Cadence y Chrysalis- se vienen con migo a explicar todo a los que están afuera

-salimos a la plaza principal donde la multitud intentaba entrar, siendo repelida por los legionarios… a bastonazos eléctricos; pusieron un altoparlante y un micrófono-

matias- haber… QUE SE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO? ES QUE YA NO QUIEREN AL LÍDER?

Pony- JAMÁS VOLVEREMOS A SER ESCLAVOS DE NADIE… VIVA LA PRINCESA CADENCE… VIVAN LAS ECUESTRIA CRUSADERS¡

Matías, mirando con fastidio- tu… -señalando al que hablo- MIL AÑOS DE SERVICIOS FORZADOS¡

-acto seguido se lo llevaron y todos se quedaron callados-

Matías- SOLO TENGO 2 COSAS QUE DECIR…. LA PRIMERA "geniossss", QUE SI QUISIERAN "LIBERARSE", LO HUBIERAN ECHO CUANDO LA CIUDAD ERA DE TWILIGHT… NO QUE AHORA ESTOY YO… Y QUE TENGO LA CAPACIDAD DE EXTERMINARLOS… ósea… por mi todo bien, inténtenlo, después de todo el tiro al pato siempre es divertido -todos miran abajo, sabiendo que lo que decía era terrible y cierto- SEGUNDO…. EEEE…. -fuera del micrófono- habla vos Cadence que ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir….

Cadence, algo confundida por el aparato que tenía en frente para hablar- pueblo de Ecuestria… JAMÁS OLVIDAREMOS A LOS QUE CAYERON POR LA CULPA DE TWILIGHT, NI LOS CRÍMENES COMETIDOS POR ELLA Y… OTROS -viendo a Matías-

Matías- que?… acaso estuvo mal detonar un artefacto nuclear?... y otro luego?... y un artefacto termovarico? Ustedes se lo buscaron!

Applebloom- cállate…

Cadence- PERO AHORA TENEMOS QUE ACTUAR, EL SER QUE CONOCEN COMO "LÍDER" A PROMETIDO AYUDARNOS A ACABAR CON TWILIGHT… JUNTO CON LA AYUDA DE LOS CAMBIANTES PODE….

Ponys- QUE QUEEE!?

Pony 2- LOS CAMBIANTES NOS COMERÁN A TODOS

Multitud, entrando en panico- AAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Matías- te dije que se comían a la gente…

Chrysalis- cállate!…

Cadence- por favor… SE QUE EN EL PASADO LOS CAMBIANTES FUERON NUESTROS ENEMIGOS, PERO HOY ESTÁN JUNTO A NOSOTROS BUSCANDO LO MISMO… PAZ, POR ESO PROPONGO UNIR FUERZAS Y DERROCAR A TWILIGHT¡

Chrysalis- además -hablando a la multitud-… porque nos tienen tanto miedo si están bajo el dominio de él? -señalando a Matías- digo… sé que somos algo temibles y les hemos hecho daño, pero él es peor….

Pony 5- porque EL AL MENOS NO NOS COMERÍA….

Matías- error… si los comería

Sweetie Belle- QUE? un momento… eres…

Matias- carnívoro? Si…

-la multitud se descontrola-

pony- NOS COMERÁ A TODOS¡

pony 2- QUE ALGUIEN SALVE A LOS NIÑOS¡

pony 4- quieres una paleta?

Matías, en el micrófono- cobardes… SI PUDIERA COMERLOS -todos dejan de alborotarse- NO CREEN QUE YA LO HUBIERA ECHO?

Cadence, habiendo retrocedido unos pasos junto a las demas- m…tiene razón…

Matías- CON UN POQUITO DE SAL?…. ALGUNAS ESPECIAS, COMINO, MORRÓN, ALGO DE SOJA…

Chrysalis- creo que ya entendieron…

Matías- UNOS 30 MINUTOS EN EL HORNO… CON PAPAS Y UNA SALSA AGRIDULCE

Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle- YA¡

Matías- que?… perdón... me quede pensando en la comida de ayer

Chrysalis- y luego el monstruo soy yo...

Matías- pos fíjate que si… digo… que el color negro es lo ÚNICO que saben vestir?

Chrysalis- ES MI PIEL¡

Matías- pos píntate…

Cadence- no empieces….

Matas, viendo a todo mundo- no… AFUERA….impulso de idiotez

Pony- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NOS VAN A LIBERAR DEL DOMINIO DE EL?¡ -señalando a Matías-

Cadence, mirando a los demás con duda- b-bueno yo... ejem…

Matías, sonriendo- yo me encargo…. -micrófono- EEEJJJEEEMMM EEEEJJJJEEEMMM -aclarándose la garganta y luego sonriendo con mirada tranquila a la multitud- … MIL AÑOS DE SERVICIOS FORZADOS -señalando al que dijo eso, mientras se lo llevaban- eso contesta su pregunta?

-todos se quedan en silencio con temor-

Matías- que bueno… es bueno aclarar las cosas… asi como es bueno ADORAR AL LÍDER¡

Pony 43, exaltándose- PRINCESA! TIENE QUE SALVARNOS DE TWILIGHT…. Y DE ESTE LOC –viendo que Matías estaba por mandarlo a trabajos forzados- eeee… Solo de Twilight

Matías- así me gusta

Cadence- crees que puedas ser menos malo con ellos?! No te han hec…

Matías- vos podes ser menos roza?… no…. Entonces no… -observado por todo mundo con disgusto- EL LÍDER¡

Applebloom- o lo haces o…

Matías- o qué?… me vas a dar pastel de manzana? AAAAJAJAJAJA!

L.G. 001- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-golpe en los bajos-

Applebloom- seguirás molestando!?

Matías, sin sentir nada-… si…

Tex, por radio- señor… tenemos otras cosas de las que encargarnos

Matías, viendo a los ponys- insignificantes seres que tratan diabólicamente de intercambiar bienes y servicios y adoran las ideas de Adam Smith –padre del capitalismo moderno- tengo cosas importantes que NO hacer… así que simulen que siguen bajo una perfecta dictadura… -todos lo ven confundidos y molestos- PORQUE LO ESTÁN!...

-me dirigí a la oficina, con lg 1 al lado y algunos legionarios técnicos para una reunión de progresos, Cadence, Chrysalis y… los demás, se quedaron haciendo amigos con los civiles y viendo como reunían reclutas…. Todo muy lindo… asquerosos seres capitalistas-

-en la oficina-

Matías- bien… ahora… progresos en todas las áreas..

L. T. 020- señor, con los zapadores hemos logrado finalizar la segunda fase de la crono-esfera y avanzar con el "cristal de vibración atómica"… estará listo

Tex- por suerte encontramos suficientes diamantes y los estamos procesando para hacer el cristal… lo cual es extraño… en este mundo hay una cantidad alarmante de cristales, diamantes y gemas…

Matias- de seguro porque es un mundo para niños tiene que tener cosas brillantes… como si fueran putas polillas

L.G. 001- señor, con "EL MARTILLO DEL LÍDER" hemos avanzado ya a la segunda fase, tenemos listos 2 nuevos Titanes y seguimos produciendo tropas a una escala mayor, ye están en línea: 354 legionarios, 15 tanques, 13 helicópteros, 4 Ocean Conqueror en total…. Además de que ya tenemos listos los cargadores plasma que detono en estos días

Matías- aun pueden explotar?

L.G. 1- de la misma manera que un tanque de nafta en un auto…

Tex- recomendaría abstenerse de hacerlo… señor…

Matías- recomendación altamente ignorada… ahora, intentos de maquina con inteligencia, nuestra situación es desesperada, no nos queda más tiempo, la convergencia es en 5 días y tenemos que estar listos… Aceleren la construcción de la crono-esfera y que terminen con el cristal… Tex… prepara todo lo necesario para viajar y que dejen de construir otro misil termovarico… no vamos a llegar si hacemos todo junto, desvíen esos recursos a el martillo… L.G. 1 manda varios drones vigilantes por las ciudades que hay en este lugar, quiero saber lo que pasa de una punta a la otra

Tex- señor, estamos listos para viajar cuando podamos, tenemos todo preparado y ordenare que se envíen cientos de las cámaras a todos lados, además de reforzar las que tenemos en los alrededores, pero las cámaras tardaran en llegar… cree que sea buena idea?… que pasara con este mundo?…

Matías- te dije… no quiero que sea mi problema…

Tex- pero lo es…

Matias- si me importara…

Tex- le importa… aunque no lo quiera admitir… no logro calcular que sucederá con lo que está por hacer…

Matías- matar el pasado… pues el futuro ya está condenado… el resto… ya esta borrado… matar el pasado de Twilight… borrando el futuro…

Tex- pero… las teorías y los informes indican que eso no eliminaría este futuro… aun seguiría existiendo… además de que al volver, quizá cree nuevos futuros mucho peores que este…

Matías- el cristal…

Tex- … calculo terminado

L.T. 20- em… señor? Que quiere decir eso?

Tex- matara no solo el pasado… va a borrar todas las líneas de tiempo que se puedan crear a partir de ese punto… evitaría que se crearan una cantidad casi infinita de líneas donde Twilight hubiese terminado así… al menos las que "caen" sobre este futuro

Matías- aunque siempre habrá mas…

Tex-… es… es…

Matías- genocidio… más allá de lo concebible… pero a la vez no… como puedo "matar" algo que nunca nació?... que nunca existió?

-la cantidad de… "muertos" es infinitamente infinita… piensen en que, por cada suceso, se crean una cantidad infinita de dimensiones, cómo? piensen en exactamente la misma línea de tiempo… los mismos sucesos… todo EXACTAMENTE igual a como sucedió… solo 1… UNA cosa en una posición diferente, que no necesariamente altere los sucesos y ya está… crearon una nueva dimensión… varia de la "original"?... acaso el número 1,0000000000000000000001 es diferente del 1,0000000000000000000002?... si… imaginen ahora que cada átomo… puede variar y provocar una nueva dimensión… cada planeta, cada sol, en este universo… y en cualquier otro… es demasiado… y este pequeño cristal… puede matar un segundo… quizá más, quizá menos… pero eso vasta… para matar el infinito-

-pasaron, entre reparaciones, reuniones, juntas por lo que estábamos construyendo y 2 intentos de "revueltas" (no se… algo de que querían ser tratados "dignamente"… sea lo que sea) 3 días, el cristal se completó, la crono-esfera estaba "lista" a duras penas y el "MARTILLO DEL LÍDER" seguía construyéndose, solo faltaban unas horas mas para que las nano maquinas lo terminen… y solo para molestar, lo construí arriba de donde estaba la estatua de Twilight, esa que parecía la estatua de la libertad en el frente de la ciudad en una mini isla cuadrada… jejejeje… "las democracias de este mundo temblaran ante el líder… si tan solo las hubiera"; e igualmente con todas las armas y tanques y bla bla bla… sentía que tenia el equivalente a un lingote de diamante metido en el baricentro inferior… la calma, o el "silencio de radio" como me gusta decir… mucha tranquilidad… hasta que las cámaras llegaron a sus destinos; lo que vi no me gusto, las fuerzas de Twilight estaban reclutando forzosamente a todo mundo, los que se negaban morían al instante en una ejecución, los ancianos eran obligados a trabajar en lugar de los jóvenes en los campos, para alimentar a las tropas, en el imperio de cristal era peor, se detectaron casi 3000 señales térmicas a través de las cámaras lejanas…. Incluso trajeron dragones… y… alrededor de la ciudad de NUEVA MOSCOGRADO, las cámaras y vigías reportaron insectos gigantes acechando, vigilando… mande tropas y estos fueron eliminados… más o menos… creo que se trataron de comer a un par de los míos pero ya que; aún se siguen encontrando algunos…. Escondidos, se mueven en cuanto mando a más tropas… todo se sentía mal, si hay algo que aprendes de viajar y luchar, es que cuando tu enemigo (en este caso, una loca con complejo de malvada omnipotente) no hace ningún movimiento… es porque se viene un equivalente al dia D-

-igualmente aunque durante 2 noches los insectos estos sacados de quien sabe que culo trataron de meterse a la ciudad por aire y subterráneo, las pelotas que me van a agarrar así… se piensan que son los primeros bichos del orto que tratan de saltarme desde abajo y arriba? Ja!... en las alcantarillas y cuevas que encontramos metimos un par de torretas y legionarios con lanzallamas, además de sensores de sismos sensibles incluso a toser… "HÉ HORA DÉ LA BARBACOA ÁMEO"… aun olemos la barbacoa que quedo de los desgraciados si pasamos muy cerca de una boca de alcantarilla; y los que trataron de ingresar por aire… bueno… tenemos varias quejas por la limpieza que tenemos que hacer en más de un techo… evidentemente estos no estaban tan preparados para el fuego antiaéreo-

-aunque aunque aunque… siempre hay algo… y que solo estuvieran concentrando tropas en un lugar era por la única razón lógica por la que yo también lo haría… querían aguantar hasta la convergencia y así ir a otras dimensiones y bla bla bla… cagona mal parida de mierda… primero la "suprema de todo" y ahora se queda sentada jugando a la defensa... que patada le pienso dar; me subi a un helicóptero y fui a la "base"/ciudad/intento de resistencia de mis nuevos esclavos de los caballo-mosca o los crusados o algo asi-

Matías, en el helicóptero- cuando va a estar listo el martillo?

L.G. 001, sentado a un lado- mañana… pero tenemos solo 1 disparo… es imposible hacer más! Por el tiempo y los recursos… creo que era mejor el misil señor

Matias- también pensé en eso… pero ya preví que ella lo tiraría si lo volvía a ver, ya que sabe lo que hace, ya sea con magia, sacrificando a un dragón o tirándole un piedra…

L.G. 1- eso es posible?!

Matias- desconozco su capacidad completa… y esta bala no la paran ni con una montaña… así que es más útil

L. piloto- SEÑOR¡ nos acercamos¡

Matías- inicie descenso, aterricemos algo lejos… caminamos para evitar guiar a cualquiera que nos siga…

L.G. 1- sabe que nos siguen?... acaso los detecto?

L. piloto- los sensores no detectan nada… y la IA de abordo tampoco ve nada

Matías- soy paranoico… siempre hay alguien siguiéndome que no puedo ver…

-descendimos en lo que era la entrada, una cueva con guardias camuflados, de los 5 helicópteros salieron un total de 40 legionarios y 2 taques que estaban agarrados a estos; si se preguntan porque los helicópteros tienen pilotos legionarios, es por una cuestión de seguridad, los helicópteros en si están equipados con una IA que lo controla todo, vuelo, armas, complementos, etc. Pero ya le han tirado a los helicópteros de todo en muchos mundos, misiles especiales electromagnéticos que anulan la IA, P.E.M. de baja potencia, lanzas tribales, arpones, personas, magia, virus de computadora para anularla o corromperla… incluso alguien una vez le tiro una vaca… a saber que pensaban; por lo que, a todo esto llegue a la conclusión de que se necesitaba una IA de abordo que no esté conectada físicamente a los sistemas del helicóptero… así nacieron los pilotos, que están sentados en un compartimiento especial, aislado eléctricamente del exterior en una jaula y que poseen comandos de administrador por encima de la IA y una copia de esta por si acaso… así no se pueden hackear desde afuera… aunque el tirarle la vaca… para eso no hay defensa-

-en cuanto nos alejamos, una tropa de emboscada nos recibió, por suerte ya les dije a los legionarios que no disparan a los objetivos térmicos detectados o sino ni siquiera hubiera sido una emboscada-

Guardia cambiante- alto ahí!… momento… quienes?

Cambiante guardia de colmena- es el humano…

Matías- em… prefiero "mi líder glorioso"… si no te importa

Cambiante guardia de colmena, levantando una ceja- aja… seguro… que vienes a hacer aquí? No nos dijeron nada sobre visitas

Matías- si… pero el líder dice: me da la gana entrar y mirar y tocar y romper… así que el líder lo hace

Guardia C. 13- más respeto… o te..

-todos los legionarios apuntaron a los guardias, quienes transpiran mas de lo usual-

Matías- el líder dice NO!...

Shining, emergiendo de una pared- déjenlo pasar, esta bien –todos bajan las armas-… es que no puedes pedir por favor?

Matías- el líder dice…

Shining- no empieces!

-entramos a la pared, una que ocultaba con magia la entrada a una caverna, solo 20 legionarios con L.G. 1 pudieron pasar, los tanques se quedaron fuera con los helicópteros-

Shining, sospechando- porque estás aquí? Y porque los trajiste a ellos?

Matías- porque tengo entendido que tienen a alguien que quizá es bastante… peligroso…

Shining- a quien?

Matías- según los recuerdos de una de tus amigas… em… alguien capaz de construir una artefacto que viaja a través del tiempo y las dimensiones…

-de la nada salimos de la cueva para encontrarnos rodeados por guardias C. y las Crusaders-

Shining, calmando a todos- tranquilos… solo es él

Matías- como que "solo es el"…. es "NUESTRO GLORIOSO LÍDER!"… y las trompetas?

Dinky- … en serio no paras?... es absolutamente insoportable!

Matías- no… ahora… llévenme con su líder…. A no… ese soy yo… jejejeje –todos ruedan los ojos- entonces con quienes deberían estar venerando al líder, Cadence y Chrysalis

Applebloom- aaagggg… bien, pero compórtate… por aquí

-nos acercamos a una fortaleza incrustada en la caverna en la que nos encontrábamos, la aldea era…. "pintoresca" (sinónimo de: alta cloaca); ya a dentro con los legionarios, empecé a buscar con mis poderes para ver las mentes a las distancias… y lo encontré… lo encontré aun en coma a unas habitaciones de la habitación del trono, donde Cadence y Chrysalis nos esperaban-

Cadence, con una sonrisa- te damos la bienvenida….

Chrysalis, menos amigable- si si… como nos encontraste?

Matías- siempre un cariño de persona… podría decirles… o prefieren que se los diga con mi mente!

Chrysalis y Cadence, sonrojadas- NO EMPIECES¡

Matías- bueno…. Ahora a lo que vine, N.º 1: la convergencia es en 2 días… se nos terminó la fiesta… o hacemos algo o es perdida automática

Shining- perdida… automática?

Matias- perdemos en el momento en el que ella salte a otra dimencion… porque pueden pasar unos segundos o días… pero cuando vuelva va a tener tanta fuerza que va a hacer falta mucho mas de lo que tenemos ahora… o que podamos tener

Cadence- sabemos de eso, y estamos listos para pelear… aunque Twilight nos supere en nueros

L.G. 001- unos 100 a 1… sin contar el tamaño

Matías- ñeeee… e estado peor… mañana lanzamos el asalto… y que EL DIOS MAQUINA, EN SU GLORIA, VEA EL MARTILLO DEL LÍDER¡

Chrysalis- y ahora que hiciste?… es que con esas cosas de metal no es suficiente? -señalando a los legionarios-

L. 43- como que "cosas de metal"?¡

L. 52- seee… y además nadie puede decirle al líder "que" es suficiente…

Matías- si… eso es muy irrespetuoso… si no creo armas apocalípticas… con que querés que me entretenga?… "haciendo amigos"?¡… eso nos lleva a la cosa N.º 2…

-saque mi pistola, los legionarios apuntaron a todo mundo en la sala-

Matías, concentrándose- se sabe que retienen a una persona que es capaz de construir una máquina de enorme poder… donde esta?

Cadence- que estás haciendo¡

Shining- nos traiciona…

Matias- no… pero esta situación es delic… a… da… no…

-y la vi… escondida en un rincón, casi indistinguible y sin importancia… una cabina de policía… una cabina de policía igual a la que alguna vez encontré… igual a la que le saque la tecnología para el cristal-

Matías- madre de dios… y la tienen AHÍ TIRADA COMO SI NADA!

Cadence, con su magia cargada- te calmaras y bajaras las armas… la cabina pertenece a un amigo nuestro…

Matías- que esta… ahí –viendo la puerta del doctor-

-ni siquiera les conteste, me dirigí por los pasillos con los legionarios a la habitación del doctor, una vez ahí-

Matías, pateando la puerta- ACA TA!

-una yegua se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama, se asustó al verme-

Derpy- AAAAAAAAAA!

Matías- DONDE ESTA SARA COHNOR?!... digo…

Derpy- quien es Sara?... y que eres?!

Dinky doo- mama! Estas bien?! –tratando de entrar, los legionarios la paran- déjenme pasar!

Derpy Hooves- que está sucediendo!?

Matias, viendo al pony en la cama- quien es el? Como se llama

Derpy- es el doctor… que es lo que quieres? Acaso vienes a lastimarlo!

Matias- solo si es necesario… y porque no se levan… a si… el coma…

Shining, tratando de mover a los legionarios sin éxito- DÉJALO!

Cadence- Matías QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Matias- como se nota que no entienden nada… por chuck… como si no vieran el potencial y el peligro… -levantando al doctor con sus manos- no saben quién es… yo no estoy seguro… pero la capacidad de esa máquina podría matarnos a todos

Derpy- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? SUÉLTALO! –tratando de mover los brazos de Matías-

Scootaloo- a que te refieres!? Que es lo que pasa!?

Applebloom- por favor no le hagas daño!

Matias- me vas a decir quien sos… y que carajos es eso…

-Cadence, Chrysalis, Derpy y las Crusaders trataron de detenerme-

Derpy- SUÉLTALO¡ LO VAS A LASTIMAR¡ por favor¡

Dinky doo- DÉJALO…. ESTA EN COMA¡

Matías, soltando al Dr.- dormir no te salva!... la muerte no es algo que nos podamos permitir…

-puse mi mano sobre su cabeza para que nanomaquinas comenzaron a entrar en el, en su cráneo estas se introdujeron hasta el cerebro; casi sin habla, los demás entraron cuando los legionarios se lo permitieron, yo me aparte un momento… viendo como el abría los ojos-

Dr.- que… que sucedió… dónde estoy?

Derpy, llorando de la alegría- DOCTOR! DESPERTÓ¡ -abrazándolo con fuerza- casi perdí la esperanza…

Dinky doo- doctor! –saltando para abrazarlo-

Dr.- que? Por… d… dinky?! P-pero porque… porque estas tan grande?! Que sucedió!? Santo cielo!

Cadence- em… lamento tener que decírselo doctor… pero… a estado en coma… durante 10 años…

Derpy- en todo ese tiempo, lo e cuidado Dr. -sonrojada-

Dr.- di… diez… diez añ… ho… por…

Applebloom- a pasado mucho doc…

Dr.- niñas?... e… están…

Scootaloo- je… algo mas grandes?

Dr- s-si… pe… no… no no NO!... como pude permitir que esto terminara asi…

Sweetie belle- está bien doctor… no es su culpa…

Dr, tratando de contener las lágrimas- lo… lo se… pero no logre detener a Twilight… ella sigue?

Cadence- me temo que si…

Dinky- hemos estado años tratando de detenerla… años…

Dr- como pude permitirlo… lo ciento… lo ciento tanto… pero no voy a dormir, ni descansar hasta que esto termine de una vez antes de que llegue la CONVERGENCIA!

Applebloom, viéndose con los demás con dudas- em… doctor… la convergencia es pasado mañana…

Dr, estupefacto-… ho… no… p… porque no desperté antes! Aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh aaaaahhhh… -tratando de calmarse- p… porque…

Derpy- en realidad… no despertaste… él te despertó –señalando a Matías-

Matías, saludando- hola que tal…

Dr, sin habla-… el…. E… es… eso… es…

Scootaloo- él es Matías, y a sido de… ayuda… algo… creo

Matias- como que "ayuda"?, EL LÍDER! Querida… es quien dicta sobre sus míseras vidas… ahora… doctor…

Dr- es… un… humano

-todos se impresionan-

Matias- reconozco que no me sorprende demasiado que lo sepa

Cadence- p-pero COMO!?

Chrysalis- a pasado diez años dormido… como puede saber que…

Matias- si saben que la cosa esa de color azul viaja a través de dimensiones… no?

Dr- la… la tardis, sabes qué es?!

Matias- je… jejejeje… MUEJEJEJEJEJE!... voy a decir la primera palabra que me venga a la mente… cristal de vibración atómica…. Ahora usted…

Dr, palido-… …. ….. c… COMO ES QUE SABES DE

Matias- por eso mismo… hay mucho de que hablar… como del hecho de que se resistió a que leyera su mente… años de experiencia? Mantra?… demasiados recuerdos y… años como para poder ser leídos así…

Dinky- doctor… de que está hablando

Dr.- b-b-bueno yo… jeje… emmm…

Matias- todo mundo fuera…

Cadence- no puedes echarnos así como

-los legionarios apuntan con sus armas-

Dr- que bien… y tiene soldados… algo más!

Matias- y soy el líder… el perfecto dictador…

Dr- el que?... ahhhhh bien, hagan lo que dice… nos veremos afuera…

-todos salen, dejando a Matías y al doctor hooves solos-

Matias- supongo que tenes suerte de tener a alguien así

Dr- a quién?... a mis amigos… claro que tengo suerte… solo desearía haber hecho… bien las cosas para variar… -mirando con depresión hacia abajo-

Matias- sos boludo e?... Derpy… la cosa que estaba sentada a tu lado…. Trata de ponerle atención… ahora… tu pregunta…

Dr- mi preg… ah!… de donde sacaste ese nombre?… como sabes

Matias- encontré un cristal similar en una maquina similar a la que tienen acá… que sé que te pertenece… y logre replicarlo

Dr- QUE HICISTE QUE!? N-no sabes de lo que es capaz el cristal en si! Acaso sabes la destrucción que eso puede traer!?

Matias- aja… pero vos tenes uno acá… en una cabina azul de policía… que estuvo bastante desprotegida durante 10 años… m?... se lo que hacen… hasta cierto punto… moverte entre el tiempo sin problemas ya lo sabía… pero tener la capacidad de cambiarlo sin ser afectado… eso no… ahora la tengo… y te tengo a vos…

Dr, desconfiando y observando con detenimiento- que es lo que quieres? Como llegaste aquí?... ningún humano pudo nunca llegar a este mundo y ahora tu… tu… tienes capacidad de viajar a través de dimensiones?!

Matías, sonriendo- la explicación obvia es que soy el líder… aunque la gente no entiende que no tiene que llamarme Matías sino "mi líder glorioso", llegue con una nave que construyo para viajar entre dimensiones… esta funciona de manera rudimentaria en comparación con la tuya… ya que es como una catapulta… y como llegue… esa es la mejor pregunta… cómo?... si este lugar no me debería permitir estar acá… la disformidad es demasiado…

Dr- corrupta… así que también conoces sobre eso…

Matías- conozco muchas cosas doc… pero quiero que usted me diga todo lo que sabe sobre el cristal… con todo me refiero a planos, informes, datos…

Dr- y porque te daría eso! Estoy seguro que lo que quieres es usarlo para la convergencia!

Matías- error y acierto… -acercándose- voy a usarlo… para matar el pasado…

Dr, entendiendo- n… no! Pero… si… es que… volverás al pasado… y mataras a Twilight!... no puedes! –levantándose de la cama con dificultad- Es demasiado peligroso!, podría suponer el fin de este mundo incluso si tienes éxito!... ella no tenía que… -cayendo al suelo- aaaag… aaahhhh aaaahhhhhh… no era su

Matias- destino?... ser lo que es? Hacer lo que hace?... que tendría que ser doctor?... quiza… mmmm… una "super amiga"... de quizá otras 5 "super amigas"?

Dr, sorprendido- l-la conoces… cómo?

Matías- aaaahhhhh… bueno… -viendo cómo responder-… la verdad es que… la vi… en… bueno, la tele

Dr- s… santos… aaaaahhhh ya veo… así que como un programa… mmmm… no es la primera vez que pasa… aunque si es muy… muy extraño encontrarse algo… alguien que sepa de esta forma…

Matias- no te das una idea… me pasa demasiado seguido…

Dr- que dices?... n-no, esa probabilidad es de 1 entre millones…

Matias- existen infinitas realidades… en algún momento se tiene que dar…

Dr- l-lo se… p-pero es… ahhhhhh –pensativo- es imposible por probabilidades y… porque nunca se da "demasiado seguido"… hay cosas… cosas ahí afuera que no entenderías… cosas como Anihilus o Metamorfo o el Fen…

Matías- espérate… metamorfo… uno con una "Twilight" con ojos felinos al lado?...

Dr-… ho ho… n-no me digas que el esta AQUÍ!?

Matías- estuvo… y supongo que parte de su existencia quizá quedo regada por aca y por ahí…

Dr- que fue lo que hiciste?

Matías- detonar múltiples artefactos nucleares adheridos a su capa…

Dr- madre… de… la ciencia… cOMO SE TE OCURRE ALGO ASI!? TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DEL NIVEL TECNOLÓGICO DE ESTE MUNDO Y LAS CONS…

Matias, poniendo su cara a pocos cm de la del Dr- no me sermonee… el está muerto… y la ciudad en la que me lo faje sigue en pie… el mundo continua y no es un yermo apocalíptico… ahora… quiero que me diga que sabe de Metamorfo…

Dr- no… -Matías lo ve con ira y lo agarra del cuello- n-no puedo decírtelo… es un ser… un… guardián… el… el fue un guardián caído… me asfixio!

Matias, soltándolo- entonces?... porque no podes decírmelo?

Dr- aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh… no lo entenderías… es… es algo que ningún ser comun debe saber… algo que no se debe saber en ningún lugar… nadie en todo este universo lo sabe

Matias- pero vos si… no te parece conveniente?

Dr- conveniente?!... tienes alguna idea de la edad que tengo?... –viendo a la puerta y hablando en vos baja- ejem… me e fusionado con este cuerpo para ayudar a este mundo… pero esto no puede ser sabido… además de que no te serviría de nada… lo importante es que lo… dijiste que lo mataste?

Matias- si… esto se está haciendo confuso, en especial porque tenia pinta de "super dios" y todo eso… ahora que lo pienso… creo que podría volver

Dr- lo ciento por eso… pero es impresionante… mucho… al punto de que los guardianes caídos no son como los normales… pero veo que tu tampoco…

Matias- aja… me podrías decir lo que quiero saber!

Dr- aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh… supongo que no queda de otra… omitiendo a Anihilus y a Metamorfo… existen infinitos seres… muchos con legiones, otros con sus propios reinos

Matias- apurando… el cuento de "reinos fuera de la realidad" ya me lo conozco

Dr- bien… irritante… hubo una desestabilización en este lugar… Twilight no debió terminar así… porque todo fue causado por un ente… algo… que se conectó con ella… lentamente, cuando ella sucumbió… ella fue asimilándolo… es…

Matias-… ME CAGO EN TODA TU PUTA MADRE! Que ente! No me dejes con la duda!

Dr- NO LO SE!... está bien? No estoy seguro!... p-pensé que era la hija de Anihilus, un dios… EL dios de la destrucción

Matias- si… pude adivinarlo por el nombre… dudaba de que fuera de "los gatos gordos"…

Dr- aaahhhhh… no sé qué… o quien se asimilo… no tengo idea pero sea lo que sea esta… "unido"… "es" ella… es algo de terrible poder y obscuridad… matar los sentimientos… toda empatía… y disfrutar de la muerte… de la sangre y el miedo como nunca he visto… ella lo acogió… ahora no sé qué hacer… -viendo hacia abajo- ella no tenia porque sufrir esto… nadie tenia porque pasar por todo esto… y el… el dolor de mi fracaso…

Matías- tengo el plan… más o menos…

-_UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS-_

matias- y ese es básicamente el plan….

Dr.- puede funcionar, pero en Cristal necesita de una "masa de atomos" de esta línea del tiempo para reconfigurarse a la nueva… planeas ser tu verdad? Y quedarte en el pasado de este mundo?

Matias- no quedarme… solo estar hasta poder irme de nuevo….

Dr.-… no nos queda de otra… no nos queda nada

matias- la verdad que no… al hacer esto hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva… bueno todos menos yo… que seguiría recordando todo esto… si es que todo sale bien

Dr.- ósea… que nunca hubiera estado 10 años en coma… ni hubiera conocido a…

Matías- conocido a Derpy?…

Dr, deprimido- eres rápido… jeje…

matias- supongo que el que habla es el "otro" vos?... no?...

Dr.- s… bueno… un poco ambos…

Matias- bueno… para asegurarme de que no quieras sabotear todo esto por amor… que sepas que tendrías la oportunidad de conocerla de nuevo…

Dr- si… supongo, aun asi, esto es muy peligroso… solo hay una manera en la que funcione y es que Twilight sea vencida durante el suceso…. En el pasado

matias- porque?

Dr.- porque cuando generas un "evento suceso" que cambia demasiado el tiempo y además borra una línea de tiempo, generas un punto de unión temporal, en el cual todas las "Twilight" y todos los "tu" están en un mismo lugar a la misma ves… si le ganas cuando viajes al pasado, eliminaras no 1… sino todas las Twilight malvadas que pudieran existir en un gran rango de "tiempos paralelos"… infinitos… pero siempre quedaran algunos afuera…

Matías, sorprendido- puta… que buena onda… si… la "unión temporal"… mierda… creo que vamos a provocar un "CRASHEO" en la computadora del universo jajajaja

Dr.- ja! Puede que si… -serio- de hecho procura no hacerlo…

-ya afuera, le explicamos todo a los demás…. Bueno, casi, exceptuando las partes como por qué yo era el único que podía hacerlo y el profesor o/u otro no podía, para hacer la versión corta, es porque el cristal puede almacenar y mover una cantidad limitada de átomos de una línea de tiempo… "cantidad limitada" refiriéndonos a un pedazo de la línea de tiempo, ósea, yo… literalmente me movería a mi y a mis… no se… 2… 3 semanas… días?... hace cuanto que estoy aca? Lo que sea! Me movería junto con mi tiempo fuera de la línea de tiempo, ya saben… para que yo no olvide nada ni se creen paradojas ni bla bla bla… porque yo? Porque estuve "poco" tiempo… alguien que nació acá sería demasiado "pesado" o mucha "cantidad" de átomos que mover, para que se den una idea, esto no es proporcional… si me quedo 1 año o mas, el cristal que me tendría que mover seria de 1m cubico… mas pesado que un tanque-

Matías- entonces… yo puedo hacerlo porque soy EL LÍDER¡

Cadence- no… ya en serio, porque tu? Además, aunque todo suena bastante prometedor, tu volverías al pasado…

Matías- exacto…

Chrysalis, pensativa- ...cuando todo era pacifico

Matías- exacto…

Applebloom- cuando todo era hermo… que planeas hacer? -sospechando-

-todos me miraban-

Matías, con poses de teatro- acaso insinúas que yo?¡ el LÍDER¡ el omnipotente dictador de todo lo que existe… Va a tratar de conquistar de nuevo Ecuestria en el pasado?¡ qué vergüenza…

Cadence- Matías…

Matías- sí...?

Chrysalis- MATÍAS

Matías- siiiii?… -con sonrisa psicópata-

Applebloom- M-A-T-I-A-S…

maitas- SIIIII?

L.G. 1- señor... por favor?

Matias- OK OK… prometo no conquistar…. Demasiado… contentos?

-todos miraban a L.G 1 en busca de respuesta-

L.G. 1- es lo mejor que podrán sacarle...

Chrysalis, enojándose- pues yo no confió en el ni en este plan…

Matías- debería tratar de adivinar por qué?… o puedo decir la razón real de porque no querés que esto pase?

Cadence, tratando de consolar a Chrysalis- no confíes en el si no quieres amor… confía en mí, esto tiene que funcionar

Chrysalis- es que… él no ha traído más que prob..

maitas- si si… "problemas, angustia y destrucción"… bla bla bla… vamos… en serio crees que soy retrasado?... No me querés a mí ni al plan porque…. Bueno, a mí no me querés porque no entendés mi gloria… y lo del plan… es por ella -señalando a Cadence-

Dr.- m… tiene razón

Cadence- de que están hablando?

Matías- ella te ama… y no quiere perderte, al volver en el tiempo, es borron y cuenta nueva, no más "juntos por siempre"….

-todos se sorprenden-

Cadence- no…. No -lágrimas en los ojos- …. ti-tiene que haber otra forma¡ yo…. Yo no puedo perderte -viendo a Chrysalis-

Dr.- es la única manera… si no lo hacemos bien, no va a haber un futuro para nadie

Chrysalis, llorando- Y ESO IMPLICA QUE YO NO ESTE CON CADENCE?¡…. Con… Flurry…

Matías- te diría que sos egoísta… pero creo que ya lo suponen todos…

Cadence, llorando- acaso TE PARECE EGOÍSTA EL AMOR?¡

Matías- no… Bueno si… pero lo que me parece egoísta es el hecho de que se centren en ustedes 2…

Applebloom- cuantos han pagado? cuantos han muerto?… cuanto dolor se ahorrarían con todo esto? –viendo a sus amigas- quizá una segunda oportunidad…

Cadence, con lágrimas corriendo por toda su cara- TU¡ TU ssssfffff… aaahhhh aaahhhh… -cerrando los ojos-…. Tienes razón…

Chrysalis, viendo a cadence entre lágrimas- acaso no me amas?

Cadence, abrazando a Chrysalis- con todo mi corazón… pero cuantos han muerto por Twilight?… un nuevo comienzo puede que sea la única forma de remediarlo

Matías- (la reputa madre que me pario… porque siempre termino en situaciones "sentimentales"… por Chuck norris… como si no hubiera suficiente de esto en un mundo con ponys y cosas asi!... aaaahhhhh… vamos a tratar de… "calmarla"… como me odio) aaaaaahhhhhh… Chrysalis? -tratando de levantarle el pelo de los ojos- aaaaaahhhhhhhh –suspiro- no puedo darte a Cadence… y se que toda tu especie va a sufrir mucho, como era en el pasado… pero puedo prometerte algo…

Chrysalis- no tienes nada que me de la felicidad que me a dado Cadence…

-Cadence la mira con lágrimas en los ojos… se abrazan-

Matías- si… eso es seguro… quizá otros estén dispuestos a amarte –ella se sorprende- yo solo te puedo dar… algo... una forma de "comer" sin que tengas que lastimar a nadie nunca

Chrysalis- como… como podrías hacer algo asi!... n-no puedo aceptar esto solo por eso… esto no solo se trata de comer… es… es…

Matías- aaaahhhhhhhhhhh…. aAAAGGGG!... estoy cansado… estoy molesto e iracundo… lo único que puedo hacer es darte una manera de no pasar hambre… el amor o el cariño no puedo solucionarlo… pero…

Chrysalis, entre lágrimas- PERO!? ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!

Matías- pero puedo quizá… quizá!... guiarte a tener algo mejor en el pasado… quizá con una forma de no "comerte el amor" de otros… puedan vivir juntos como ahora… puede que no con ella como ahora… pero… uno nunca sabe lo que termina pasando

Dr., susurrando- sabes que va a obtener a alguien en el pasado?

Matias- el universo es una puta mierda y seguro que si… si lo obtuvo ahora… quien sabe…

Cadence- amor… se que… esto duele

Chrysalis- duele? DUELE?! Al menos tu tendrás a Shining! –Llorando desconsolada- y yo… ssssfffffffff… y yo me quedare… sola…

Cadence- c-como puede decir eso! –llorando- acaso crees que acepto esto de buena gana!?... todos estos años jutas… y… y… sssffffff… se perderán…

Applebloom, colocando su casco sobre el hombro de Chrysalis- se que es duro… y quisiéramos no tener que hacerlo… pero es lo mejor…

Scootaloo, viendo a Matías- prometes ayudarla en el pasado?...

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… si…

Sweetie belle- ahora que te pasa?

Matias- sentimientos de dolor por la pérdida del amor… sin posible solución y bastante ilógicos… si esto tiene éxito no recordaran nada… podrán perder lo hecho… pero también ganar lo perdido… AAAAAAAA que frase!… acaso no tienen a nadie… NADIE que quisieran ver nuevamente?... y lo de su hija… bueno… no sé qué decirte… supongo que si todo sigue su curso aproximado… podrías verla… aunque no sea… em… tuya? Como que essss… ya saben… (adoptada? Esta bien decírselo? Como sea)… y quien sabe… quizá puedan ser felices y todo eso…

-podía sentir su duda… su desesperación por perder a Cadence y a Flurry… quien apareció de una puerta-

Flurry Heart- mami?…

Chrysalis- que… -limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriendo- mi amor?

Flurry Heart- a… ma…

-Flurry Heart cayó al suelo, un tentáculo le atravesó la cabeza desde atrás cual aguja-

Cadence y Chrysalis- FLURRYYYYYYY¡

Twilight, surgiendo desde atrás- **hola a todos… mis queridos amigos…**

-Twilight se había infiltrado en la ciudad… pero como?… por mi culpa… los helicópteros… los vieron y le informaron… lo supe en el segundo en el que Flurry Heart caía-

Matías- mierda…

Twilight- **bueno, creo que ya nos conocemos todos… que tal si nos salteamos las presentaciones**

Chrysalis- TUU¡ MALDITAAAAAA¡ -disparando un rayo-

Twilight, escudándose del rayo- **que tal si nos dejamos de estas cosas… y mueren de una ves**

Matías- ya ni se para que me esfuerzo –sacando la pistola plasma- LEGIONARIOS! HAIT!

Twilight- **NO ESTA VES¡**

-Twilight lanzo una esfera roja enorme contra mi… esta iba a explotar y tuve que detenerla con ayuda de mis habilidades psíquicas, estábamos en un punto muerto, si yo no me concentraba, la esfera explotaba y como no podía moverme, no podía activar el "inhibidor de disformidad", solo le tomo un disparo lanzar a los legionarios y cambiantes por los aires… estábamos mal… y ella comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con su sonrisa en alto-

Twilight- **bien, ahora que te tengo, creo que te are sufrir por todo… empezando por ellas **-viendo a las demás- **creo que empezare contigo Cadence… y lue…**

Matías- habrá valido la pena?

Twilight, deteniéndose al lado de Matías- **que cosa?**-sonriendo-

Matías- pelear por lo que crees... e igual perder... decime… valió la pena?...

Twilight, caminando alrededor de Matías- **mm… sabes… ser tan obstinado alguna vez te a llevado a algo mas que a esto?... mírate… míralas… yo gano…**

Matías, esforzándose en concentrar sus habilidades- en… su nombre… morimos…

Cadence- Matías!

Twilight, silenciando a cadence- **shhhh… **-viendo a matias-** en mi nombre? Por que no** **Jmjmjmjm **–colocando sus látigos sobre cadence- **por mi n…**

Matias- y en su nombre… hacemos una patada giratoria… Chuck Norris!... dame la fuerza para patear!

Twilight-** quie…**

-salte, hacia los demás para cubrirlos de la explosión con mi propio cuerpo… esta Destruyo el castillo y la caverna explotando justo en frente de Twilight… lo había logrado… había dirigido la explosión hacia ella a la vez que le lance uno de los cargadores de plasma con mis habilidades… y quizá había logrado salvar a alguien… Cuando todo termino-

Matías, levantándose de los escombros sin piel- aaaaagggggg…. Aaahhhh aaaahhhh… aaahhh -respiración forzosa-… hola?…

-algunos comenzaron a levantarse de entre los escombros y de debajo mio-

Dr, Levantándose- cofff coff… Matías… que hiciste?¡

Matías- lo que había que hacer, o lo que me vino a la mente… están todos bien?

Chrysalis, lanzando escombros hacia todos lados- CADENCE¡

Matías- por el amor de Chuck!... es que nadie es resistente a las explosiones?

-cadence estaba mal herida… fue la única que no logre cubrir… con… parte de mi cuerpo, varias partes de su abdomen estaban muy heridas y perdían sangre rápidamente-

Cadence- cofff… coffff… aaahhh aaaahhh aaahhh… Chrysalis… mi amor…

Chrysalis, con lágrimas- no hables… no… por favor… no me dejes

Cadence-… aaaahhhh aaaaahhhh aaaahhhh… evita…. Que… Twilight… gane….. aaaahhhh aaaahhhh…. Busca… a… a… flurry ….

-Cadence exhalo su último aliento antes de lograr decirle a Chrysalis mas-

Chrysalis, llorando- no… no….. NOOOOOOO¡…. Por favor… no….

Matías, apartando a Chrysalis del cuerpo de Cadence- permiso...

Chrysalis- NO LA TOQUES MONSTRUO¡

L.G. 1, habiéndose levantado y apartando a Chrysalis- para atrás

Matías, colocando sus manos sobre las secciones dañadas de cadence- y aunque en la muerte encuentre paz… yo te la quito… porque soy guerra –hablando bajo-

-como metal líquido, cientos de nano maquinas comenzaron entrar en Cadence… luego de unos segundos en los cuales Chrysalis me grito como loca… Cadence volvió-

Cadence- AAAAHHHHHHHH -dando un gran suspiro- coff coff¡… q-que p… -se desmalla-

Dr.- baya…

Chrysalis, llorando desconsoladamente- CADENCE! Sssfffff… aun esta con migo

Shining- COFF COFF! Cadence esta bien… pero y Flurry Heart?

Matias, sacando los escombros- aun no se termina…

L.G. 1, ayudando a matias- VAMOS CARAJO! MUÉVANSE!

-en ese momento los legionarios que ni siquiera se habían recuperado se levantaron de entre los escombros como poseídos y saltaron a sacar a todos los que pudieron de debajo de las piedras-

Matias, lanzando pedazos de rocas al aire- donde esta… donde esta…

Dr.- Matías, por favor… cálmate

matias- deja de pelotudear y hace algo!

L.G. 1, viendo directamente a los escombros en busca-… mmmmm aca señor

-logro sacar los escombros antes de darme cuenta de que teníamos visores de calor… porque sigo quedando tan… en shock después de algo asi?... que me pasa CARAJO!-

Matias, sacando a Flurry Heart y revisándola- sistema dañado…

L.G. 1, hablando por radio- traigan médicos… posición confirmada… paciente muerto –todos los ponys lo observan con tristeza-

Dr- aun puedes salvarla?

Chrysalis, viendo a Flurry Heart- FLURRY! NOOOOO! –llorando nuevamente-

Matias- tiene mucho daño –metiendo su dedo índice por el hueco en su cabeza- iniciando

-Chrysalis como buena madre casi trata de matarme nuevamente… yo no consigo entender abecés como los demás quedan tan idiotas después de solo una explosión… aunque recordando lo de la visión infrarroja casi que yo también soy bastante idiota, es obvio que trato de "curarla" (como que la palabra se queda corta al tratar de realizar una cirugía mayor en el cerebro de alguien para revivirlo antes de que la ultima de sus células muera)… meto solo la punta de mi dedo y comienzo a desviar los nanos a través de Flurry… una niña tan pequeña y con una cara de inocente… que no debería haber muerto así… pero ya habiendo visto tantos años, la verdad final es que no hay "una manera de morir"… ni siquiera en una cama, de viejo y rodeado por los que quedan de tu historia, esta niña quizá pueda tener una vida feliz… aun asi la veo y recuerdo… que alguna vez tuve lo mismo… una familia, una vida… quizá no la misma… pero ahora empeore mucho las cosas… es lo que toca; Kalibre… dejo esta Bala, esta… "esperanza"… por si yo no lo logro, porque? Porque siempre puedo perder, pero que nadie diga que soy un inútil como los de estos mundos… jamás dejo todas las cartas en una sola jugada, porque la vida puede ganarte y la muerte sacarte todo… esta niña, quizá en otro mundo, quizá en otra realidad, si yo no lo logro, que ella lo logre; me tomo un tiempo largo… agotando todas mis reservas de materiales genéticos… ya que reconstruir sus células cerebrales es algo más difícil que romperlas… me siento mareado al cabo de 20 minutos de tenerla entre mis manos, con Chrysalis ya tranquila y acariciando su cabeza-

Matias, dándole a Chrysalis el cuerpo de Flurry- que… bu… BUAAAGGG! –vomitando en el suelo a un costado- aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh me siento… mareado…

Dr, viendo a Flurry- lo lograste…

Chrysalis, abrazando y besando a su hija entre lágrimas- gracias… ssfff gracias…

Matias- si… si… -sentándose en el suelo- aaaahhhhh… porque el destino en este mundo esta tan en contra…

Dr- aunque no lo creas… puede que tenga una razón, el destino no está definido, pero sigue una corriente… una inercia… lo que estas por hacer va en su contra… así que se te opone…

Matías- mierda de mundo…

Applebloom, acercándose con un cambiante a espaldas- COff! Coff!... ya estamos todos… la aldea… quedo destruida…

Scootaloo- pero donde esta Twilight?

Matías- se fue… como siempre se escapó… más porque la explosión se la desvié a ella además de tirarle un cargador de plasma… esto fue una micro explosión atómica… así que… nada… ustedes quedan fuera de lo que sigue

Sweetie belle- si, ahora hay que se… como que fuera?

Matias- se termino para ustedes…

Chrysalis- p-pero porque?!

Matias- mírense… solo esto hizo falta para casi matarlos a todos… lo que sigue es aun mas cuesta arriba… así que quedan fuera… vayan y… no se… vivan sus vidas?

Applebloom- p-pero si con nosotros tienes más posibilidad!

Shining- además, no dijiste que si volvías todo esto… desaparecería?

Dr- se porque lo haces…

Dinky- porque? A que se refiere doctor?

Dr, viendo a todos- aaahhhh… el sabe que quizá no lo logre… así que esta es su…

Matias- "jugada salvavidas"?... algo asi…

Applebloom- que?

Dr- si se van, y el no lo logra… quizá aun quede una esperanza…

Matias- básicamente… "esperanza" no… una bala… mi venganza si incluso no lo logro…

Sweetie belle- c-como que una venganza?! No puedes enfrentarte a Twilight tu solo!

Dr- pero lo hará Sweetie… lo hará…

Matias- como siempre… -levantándose- váyanse y… no lo se… quizá puedan juntar a alguien mas en el camino… la ciudad de moscogrado vuelve a ser del pueblo… jejeje… el asqueroso pueblo capitalista… -todos están confundidos salvo por el Dr-… vamos doc?

Dr- si…

Derpy- q-que!? Doctor! No! Porque va con el!?

Applebloom- acaso nos deja!?

Dr- no… no no no!... tengo que ir y ayudarlo con la maquina… ustedes vayan a un lugar seguro, yo solo iré y volveré antes de que se den cuenta…

Derpy- si es así yo voy con tigo!

Dr- no derpy… ve con ellas, vayan y saquen a todos los que puedan en su camino, Twilight estará ocupada con él, así que pueden quizá buscar más ayuda…

-y asi supongo que van a… no se… vivir? Hacer una nueva rebelión?... se siente como muy cliché lo de "rebelión"… pero ya que, con el doc nos fuimos para los helicópteros para ir a la ciudad y arreglar la máquina, la cronoesfera-

Matías- bueno… este es el fin… no se… se siente raro, como si

Dr.- como si tendría que haber sido de otra manera... en todos mis años… es algo raro ver a alguien como tu…

Matias- soy todo un caso no?

Dr- no piensas como los humanos que e visto, ni como los… mmmmm… cual seria la palabra?... "héroes" con quienes e estado… así que si, todo un caso

Matias- si… todos parecen actuar de manera anormalmente idiota…

Dr, viendo a Matías seriamente- espero que eso no se refiera a mi…

Matias, viendo al dr con inocencia- no! Como seria eso posible? Que vos la cagues de manera totalmente idiota y sin motivo y que termines en coma 10 años provocando una dictadura?... naaaaaaaa… nunca pensaría que sos idiota…

Dr- lo viste en mi mente cierto?

Matias- no todo pero… ayudar a Twilight para ganarle al Anihilus ese… sos bastante boludo…

Dr- solo vamos…

Matias- jajajaja… ni un ser tan omnipotente como vos se salva del líder! Muajajajajaja!... por cierto…

Dr, girando los ojos por los comentarios- que?...

Matias- la nave que encontré, la otra "tardis" de donde saque el cristal… esta en el sector 22-744-404 galaxia con agujero negro de masa 7-01020101 en la dimencion… emm…

L.G. 1- 12,7559372 i – 883,38401

Matias, saltando de la sorpresa- AAA!... ahhhh cierto que estabas atrás nuestro

L.G. 1- es que no me deja hacer nada y ya me aburría…

Dr, sorprendido- g-gracias… de verdad gracias!, e-esto es… lo investigare cuando esto termine…

Matias- jejejejejejeje… pero este no es un regalo cualquiera… "en este dia, acepta esto como un regalo… pero un día, y pude que este día nunca llegue… voy a pedirte algo a cambio… y hasta ese día… este será un regalo"… la próxima vez que nos veamos quizá puedas ayudarme… y si… procura devolverle la mente a este –señalando al cuerpo que el Dr usaba- antes… que se va a pegar un susto terrible…

Dr, sonriendo- si… eso va a ser difícil de explicar… jejejeje

Tex, por radio- señor…

Matias, por radio- si tex… ya vamos para allá… -viendo al Dr- y llevo a alguien con migo…

Tex- entendido…

Matias, viendo al Dr- por cierto… no sabrás donde… mmm…

Dr- que?

Matias- donde queda mi dimensión de casualidad?

-seguíamos caminando hasta que subimos a los helicópteros para salir, levantándonos con el ruido de las aspas el dr parecía no saber bien que contestarme-

Dr-… acaso sabes donde está un electrón a través del tiempo?... no tengo idea

Matias- nada?... ahhhhh… valía la pena preguntar

Dr- que buscas?

Matias- mi mundo… mi planeta… mi vida… y a mi familia…

Dr- bueno… de donde vienes?

Matías- de la tierra…

Dr- que versión?...

Matías, viendo al doctor con molestia- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… doctor… es un idiota…

Dr- lo ciento… jejeje cierto que si lo supieras no lo preguntarías

))))))))))

matias- y el nunca supo decirme donde quedaba… porque me esfuerzo? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –sobándose los ojos- por hoy es todo… sigo mañana….

Tex- si señor…. Aun no creo lo que uso para ganar… jajajajaja… creo que hizo lo correcto pese al Armagedón que desato luego…

Matías- ya deberías saber que soy perfecto…

Tex-…. Buenas noches señor

$"!$"!$(/)!/%()")!(("$"!/%("!/((#)=)!"=)($="!($("!($(("!)(/%#/("#/$(/#"! fallo—-…-

%#)(%8=!- y puede…..!"/$(/$"!()$)/)…. que ese día nunca llegue…. "/#!&/$(&!(!"(((( …. porque pagare antes por mis crímenes…. /$"!($&!)(/!"$…. $(!"$)!"$)"!$=)"!$=$)!"%%#=(

-$!"$

-$"!°#

-!#""!#"!$"!$"!$

-!"/$!/"=$)(=)"!=$(=)"!


	8. Chapter 8

usualmente no hablo mucho antes o despues de la historia para no romper la inmercion, pero queria agradecerles a todos por verla y los comentarios que ponen.

el lider... SNIF... el líder estaría asquerosamente orgulloso... mas no teman... puedo prometer que habra mucho mas... mucho mas... y que el sufrimiento solo esta por llegar... ahora me pongo con la otra historia... hiperguerra... porque guerra no era suficientemente "cool"

* * *

GUERRA- capitulo 8: HORA CERO

#############################################################

"Véanos la próxima semana, por el mismo comic, a la misma hora en que desee comprarlo! HORA CERO…"

-venta de diarios, argentina 1981?-

#############################################################

Matías, escribiendo en la computadora- msmsmsms… creo que si… ya esta…

Tex- que cosa señor?

Matias- muejejejejeje… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! La más diabólica idea que he tenido! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Tex- como la de darles sal en lugar de agua a los sedientos señor?

Matias- buen…

Tex- o la vez que quemo hasta los cimientos ese hospital con los poseídos… recordando que los cimientos eran de hormigón y bastante ignífugos…

Matias- si pe…

Tex- o su idea de usar una versión inferior de los cargadores de plasma como granadas atómicas contr…

Matias- QUE SI! YA ENTEDI!... soy un genio y siempre tengo buenas ideas…

Tex-… claro… por supuesto…

Matias- sin sarcasmo… he creado el arma final, mas malévola, mas grande y 4 % menos capitalista de todas!... la madre de todos los tanques…

Tex- …. Y este es diferente porque…

Matías- porque… mide como 24 metros de alto?

Tex- ho… otro proyecto "titán" que es completamente irrealizable…

Matías-… cállate tex!

Tex- porque no simplemente mejora lo que siempre hacemos?

Matias- porque me pudro de hacerlo! Carajo! Los legionarios son Mk. XXVII… 27 mejoras importantes ya les meti!... ya ni ganas de seguir…

Tex- mmm… y porque… no los rehace?

Matias- … puta… que buena idea…

Tex- aviso… es hora de su sesión

Matias- carajo…

Tex- y vamos a tener turbulencia… comenzando… ahora

Matias, saltando en su silla- CaRaJo!

)))))))))))

-gloriosa ciudad de Nueva Moscogrado 8 am-

-en el ministerio de gloriosa dictadura, en los cuartos bajo este, estábamos con el doctor meta darle rosca a la cronoesfera, teníamos casi todo… casi… pero siempre parece que nos falta algo…-

Dr, revisando una de las pantallas en el cuarto de control- sabes… aun con los cálculos y los planos… nos falta la fecha exacta del suceso… yo solo tengo una parte de las coordenadas, pero si queremos que esto funcione necesitamos el momento exacto

Matias- pero no que estuviste en ese momento?

Dr- poco despues… pero la fecha exacta tiene que ser una serie de datos presisos… si quieres que esta cosa te mantenga de una pieza

Matías, arreglando unos tubos- igula, lo tengo pensado

Dr, sospechando-… cómo?… que es lo que vas a hacer?..

Matías- sacárselo a las patadas…

Dr.- deja de bromear… como vas a conseguir la coordenada exacta?

Matías- bueno… leyendo la mente del único ser que nos puede dar la ubicación y hora exacta del suceso…

Dr.- ho no… no me puedes decir que vas a leerle la mente a Twilight…

Matías- si… y ya lo hice… pero ahora busco un recuerdo vivido especifico

Dr.- SABES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES ESO!… leer mentes no es un juego, podrías perderte o tener problemas o… santo cielo, por eso eres asi de demente! Cuantas veces lo has hecho!?

Matias- mmmm… muchas… la verdad… pero lo de ser "loco" es solo un repetido chiste que me cuento para entretenerme… además hay que hacerlo, de que otra forma te sacaría la informacion? M?... no puedo parar y ver si la ato a una silla y la interrogo… hay que hacerlo para que le duela… -viendo a la nada- para que sienta dolor de verdad…

Dr-… dolor?... eso es todo lo que te motiva? Venganza?

Matias- que te motivaría a vos después de ver todo esto?

Dr, acercándose- lo mismo que me sigue motivando… hacer lo correcto, por el bien de los demás… mira todo es sufrimiento que se a provocado… tu solo buscas hacer mas daño?

Matias- … y que mierda queres que haga?... salto, de un mundo a otro, de una dimensión a otra buscando algo que es muy imposible… porque otra cosa me quedaría y haría lo que haría?... compasión? Esperanza? Empatía por estos? –Señalando hacia arriba, a las calles sobre sus cabezas-

Dr- todo esto es mentira… y que lo que te impulsa es todo lo que negaste, no esta mal que lo hagas por esos motivos… es algo justo

Matias- no, no esta mal, pero no es lógico… para que los ayudaría?

Dr-… m… es cierto… para que nos ayudarías?... –sonriendo-

Matias-… por odio…

Dr, decepcionado- no… por la empatía que sientes hacia alguien que sufre… no eres un ser como Twilight, ni ningún dios o ente de caos y destrucción… eres un humano…

Matias- no me compares con ella… no sé qué tanto viste durante tu existencia… pero en el poco tiempo en el que llevo viajando para muchos… ya mate a bastantes…

Dr- y?... las muertes no te quitan lo que eres… es cierto que te modifican… que cambias algo cada vez… pero en cada circunstancia…

Matias- con esta mano, un mundo fue condenado al exterminatus… con mis armas y unidades, campos enteros se llenaron de cadáveres… mil millones de muertes solo militares cause en mi última dimensión visitada…

Dr, sorprendido- d… que… donde estiviste?!

Matias- en un futuro… apocalíptico y obscuro… en un lugar en donde en la inmensidad del espacio era controlado por los humanos… tantos…tantos de nosotros… alguna ves vistes un mundo con 6 mil billones de personas sobre el?... alguna vez te imaginaste las industrias y ciudades que levantaríamos, Los templos que adorarían Y las armas que crearían?... yo solo lo vi en un simple juego… eso era en mi dimensión… como esto era una simple historia… pero después de la primera vez que cai en toda esta locura… la primera vez que todo empezó, me imagine lo que terminaría por restarle importancia a todo… todas las dimensiones son igualmente posibles… al igual que todos sus horrores…

Dr- un… m… mundo con 6 mil bi… no… tantas personas? Estabas en la tierra verdad?

Matias, viendo al doctor a los ojos-… no…

Dr- que?!... pero

Matias- en ese lugar… en ese apocalíptico futuro… no había nada mas que guerra… cai en un mundo tan alejado de la tierra que la luz de este sol apenas seria visible a la misma distancia… la guerra que había ahí solo me mostro lo peor de todos… "herejía" le decían los inquisidores… su religión basada en el Emperador y el dios maquina… pero lo que me llego a destrozar fue el ver todo eso… la vida diaria de solo uno de los millones de mundos humanos por toda esa galaxia… mirarlos… morir… en guerras, en peleas, en revueltas… cientos? Miles?... no… en 2 horas de una invasión planetaria vi los números de los muertos… 600 mil millones… en solo 2 horas… solo empeoro con los días que siguieron… imagínate que para salva tu vida… sacrifiques a tus hijos… que para evitar el tormento aceptes amos de rodillas… en ese lugar yo no pelee por empatía…

Dr, algo pálido- en… en donde estuviste?... de que juego enfermo conocías ese lugar?!

Matias- mmm… wharha… ha… algo… no me acuerdo… pero no era solo el juego… la escala masiva de la guerra… la… corrupción… la traición de los que tenias al lado… la forma en la que preferían ser demonios desangrados a sufrir siquiera un momento o morir peleando…

Dr- a cuantos mataste?

Matias-… me escape de ese mundo 3 semanas después de que comenzó la invasión… nunca pude contarlos…

Tex, por un parlante- se calcula que fueron al menos 100000 unidades… por la masa de cuerpos en la posición en donde se encontraba…

Dr-… y aun así… aquí estas… frente a mi… ayudando… -volviendo al trabajo-… impresionante

Matias, yendo para otro lado- hay que revisar algo, vuelvo en 5

Tex, por una de las cámaras cerca del Dr- de cualquier forma… el lo cuenta como algo "triste" y bastante malo… en su pelea y con las muertes causadas por el y los legionarios, escaparon al menos 3 millones de personas…

Dr- en serio?!

Tex- ShHHH!...

Dr, hablando bajo- perdon!... en serio?... entonces si es por empatía que nos ayuda?

Tex- creo que si… pero nunca lo admitiría…

Dr- porque?

Tex-… supongo que razones ilógicas… no puedo procesarlo…

Dr- bien

Matias, entrando- nos vamos…

Dr- a donde?

Matias- ya esta todo… esto era lo último… hay que empezar con el final…

Dr- q-que?! Tan pronto?! Solo así te vas a lanzar!

Matias- como una bala disparada de un cañón… teniendo un cañón literal a nuestras espaldas

Dr- que?

Tex- ahhhhhhhhhhh… el proyecto el "martillo del líder"…

Dr- ho ho…

-salimos del ministerio, con un jeep nos fuimos cerca de los puertos donde los Ocean estaban embarcando a los legionarios y el equipo que hacia falta, en un punto en el cual se observaba lo que quedaba de la estatua de la libertad "Twilight" nos detuvimos y se lo mostré-

Matías, por radio- Tex…. Que emerja el martillo

Tex- entendido… cargado y preparado… desplegando

Dr.- no… NO¡

matias- si… SIII¡

-la isla pequeña y artificial se abrió al medio al sonido de unas sirenas de alarma, pudimos ver como los ponys corrían para ver lo que pasaba justo al frente de su ciudad, sobre los restos de la estatua emergió la terrible arma, EL MARTILLO DEL LÍDER… estaba listo-

(=!(/$=/%(#"/$=(#"/%(#"%/=#"($/%(#"/$)(#"#(#"

EL MARTILLO DEL LÍDER: un cañón gigantesco, 2 m de diámetro de bala, con 21,7 m de largo que dispara una bala con una carga a elección (explosiva a voluntad, atómica, carga de choque, etc.), usualmente tiene unos rieles y una grúa personal para cargar mas balas cosa que no vamos a necesitar ya que solo tenemos un tiro… el cañón era un Gauss gigante, que gracias a varios cientos de magnetos gigantes en su interior, levita la bala y, en conjunto con la explosión, la empujan hacia afuera permitiendo que un proyectil alcance cualquier punto del planeta e incluso su satélite natural más secano… dependiendo de la distancia

=)$("!=$)()"($)"!($)!($)(#$()#"(

***************registro_ 11 41: _dejamos la idea de la victoria cuando vimos el arma… porque lo hizo… porque nos ataco? S-solo por tener algunos esclavos? Solo porque no son humanos? Son solo un montón de perras reproductoras!... no… para el… esa cosa… lo que hacíamos no merecía clemencia alguna… y puedo escuchar su risa ahora… perdóname padre… no logr###########"=$?_

_*********** fin de registro_

()$/(¡/()$/!)%(#"$("!/)$="/=(%!/"$)("!$/"!=)($)"!($=

\- todos los ponys observaban desde los edificios y la costa el despliegue del arma con terror, mientras los legionarios vitoreaban, vi al doctor para verle la expresión, más que asustado o sorprendido, molesto… supongo que porque es medio partidario de la paz… pero me daba lo mismo… si tanta paz quería, hubiera hecho mejor las cosas-

Matías- Tex… comunícame con todos, quiero que se escuche por los altoparlantes

Tex- en un momento señor...

matias, por la radio a todos los canales- a todas las unidades… inicien "HORA CERO"

Dr.- Matías, que vas a hacer con esa monstruosidad?

Matias- invadir el imperio de cristal, enfrentarme a Twilight y obligarla a que me siga por el tiempo con el uso de la convergencia… mas o menos… le voy a sacar la fecha exacta… le voy a sacar todo…

Dr, con tristeza-… no puedo detenerte…. Pero espero que encuentres algún día la paz que anhelas… si es que la sigues anhelando…

Matías- aun la busco… más por cada día que no la encuentre, are sufrir a todos por lo que me hace la vida cada día

Dr.- que?… que es lo que te hace?

Matías- alejarme de mi hogar… y de mi humanidad…

Dr.- adiós Matías…. Espero que tengas suerte… y gracias por los datos

Matías- hasta la próxima Doc.

-el Dr. se marchó por una de las calles, se fue hacia su tardes… o tal ves se quedó para ser borrado junto con esta línea de tiempo-

Matías, por radio- Tex… todo listo en la base?

Tex- afirmativo, la crono-esfera esta lista en la base a las afueras de la ciudad y todas las fuerzas se están movilizando… las computadoras en el ministerio están encendidas y transmitiéndole toda la informacion

Matías- bueno… eso es todo supongo…

-cientos de legionarios y tanques partieron en helicópteros o en Ocean Conqueror de camino al imperio, la ciudad se vació de tropas, dejando a todos los ponys desconcertados…bueno, no completamente, algunas tropas se quedaron en el martillo para manejarlo; pude ver como los Conqueror empezaban su viaje por los ríos y caminos hacia el imperio cargados de tropas…. Era todo un espectáculo ver a los titanes agarrados de los helicópteros (1 de cada lado de 1 helicóptero) tratando de no caerse…. Llegamos a la tarde y empezamos a ponernos en formación a 2 km de la ciudad, las tropas de Twilight hicieron lo mismo y dirigieron a todos sus batallones al frente de nosotros; dragones sobrevolaban su zona y helicópteros en la nuestra, solo teníamos 398 unidades 18 tanques y 20 helicópteros entre otras cosas contra una fuerza de casi 3000 unidades y varios cientos de dragones… con alguna que otra catapulta o ariete… alguna vez de chico vi las películas de la edad media… de caballeros y otras mas mágicas como la del señor de los anillos… nunca les ha dado gana de pelear contra ellos con una ametralladora pesada?... ja… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Estoy emocionado-

Matias, viendo el imperio en el horizonte- entonces?

L.G. 1- todo listo y a la espera… va a usar el martillo?… es que nuestros observadores detectaron que muchos de los batallones enemigos están compuestos por civiles… niños y civiles…

Matias-… como dije… entonces?... eso no importa, podemos hacer algo por ellos? Si, posiblemente… tengo ganas de que esto dure mas tiempo? No… -por radio- tex… los jeeps…

Tex- entendido… esta seguro sobre los civiles señor?

Matias- manda a los jeeps… de la condena me centro yo…

-varios jeeps con sistemas de parlantes avanzaron separados hacia el enemigo, cuando estuvieron a distancia como para ser escuchados, pararon; de entre la multitud salieron Twilight y Brokensoul en su típica marcha de "importantes y poderosos" mientras sus tropas hacían paso-

Twilight- **que se supone que es esto?...**

Brokensoul- bueno yo…

Matías, por los altavoces- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…. LA OTRFFFFFFFFFFF AHÍ ESFFFFFFFFFFFFFF… HOLA? Ahora si… hola seres insignificantes a mi gloria… se que vinieron a rendirse asi que prosigan

-el silencio no duro mucho-

Twilight, y varios oficiales- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight- **baya… si que eres persistente… acaso no lo ves?… yo tengo todo el poder, todas las fuerzas… YO VOY A GANAR Y DOMINARE TODAS LAS DIMENCIONES¡**

Matías- aja…. Seguro… escuchas eso?... –por los altoparlantes se escuchan sonidos de maquinaria mecánica moviéndose- es el sonido de la destrucción… yo no solo le hablo a la cosa inútil de color violeta en el centro –Twilight se molesta- le hablo a todos los que escuchan mi voz… corran… sin ver atrás… -los sonidos metálicos se incrementan en los altoparlantes- corran a sus ciudades si quieren conservar su "felicidad"…

Twilight-** PATRAÑAS! A quien se vaya morirá! Entendido? **–Mirando a todo su ejército-

Matias- la muerte de tu parte sería mejor que lo que les tengo preparado… que ya no se escuchen voses felices!... –los sonidos metálicos comienzan a acelerar- que nadie alece la vista al cielo buscando esperanza –se escucha un fuerte golpe-…

Twilight- **patrañas… **-desafiándolo- **no har…**

Matias- que este día se maldiga a los que van a disparar… AL MARTILLO!

-en los altoparlantes se escucha una explosión, los pilotos de los jeeps rápidamente aceleran y vuelven a nuestras líneas a toda prisa; en el horizonte se puede oír el cañonazo que llega unos segundos después sacudiendo la tierra y la poca nieve que aun quedaba... todos entran en pánico, algunos tratan de correr y como supuse, muchos mueren en el desorden, otros lo logran, pero Twilight solo permanece inmóvil en su lugar, cuando desde el centro de la ciudad de cristal, en una torre alta que creo era el castillo, este emite un pulso de energía y se genera un escudo… una semi esfera que cubre a Twilight y a sus tropas de elite adentro dejando a los demás afuera… ni siquiera se digna en recibir un disparo de mi arma… cagona-

-solo pasan unos segundos, ella comienza a retirarse cuando veo desde atrás de nosotros, Una luz en el horizonte donde se encontraba Nueva Moscogrado… una bola de fuego se vio salir hacia el cielo siempre nocturno iluminándolo para el terror de los que lo vieron….-

Matias- espero que tengan una muerte rápida… es lo único que puedo darles…

-menos de 2 segundos después… cae encima del escudo, justo sobre el punto del centro una bala gigantesca rompe el escudo y explota sobre este… con una fuerza comparable a cien mil cañones de artillería disparados en simultaneo… una marea de fuego recorre rápidamente el escudo mientras este se rompe y choca contra el suelo …. Todos corren…. Todos los batallones enemigos corren…. Todos los inocentes y culpables arden antes de poder siquiera escapar… veo en el cielo… nubes de polvo y la caída de todos los que estaban en el radio de explosión… una lluvia de dragones y pegasos cae…. El sonido es ensordecedor… pero ninguno de los legionarios se inmuta… yo tampoco… el fuego no nos alcanza, solo el polvo…-

Tex, por radio- ffffffffffffFFFFFFFFFFf… eñor….se…. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF… señor?….

Matias, viendo la destrucción- que?...

Tex- avanzamos?…

Matias- si… -comenzando a marchar hacia uno de los tanques- cuantos quedan?

Tex- según la térmica, aproximadamente 600 unidades en la ciudad…. 83 en los alrededores... posiblemente dragones

Matias- entendido… quizá haya mas ya que con el fuego y el polvo las lecturas sean malas… no quiero prisioneros

Tex- entendido

L.G. 001- AVANCEN¡

-como avispas, los helicópteros tomaron vuelo, los tanques comenzaron a avanzar a toda velocidad con cientos de tropas terrestres, los Ocean Conqueror empezaron a caminar desde un rio cercano el cual daba al mar y desde donde habían sido desplegados por los helicópteros, aun nos ganaban 3 a 1… pero que lograrían contra nuestras armas?; me subí a un tanque araña y encabece el avance…. En unos minutos comenzamos a ver los cadáveres de los que estuvieron en el radio de la explosión… al menos 3 niños, mujeres y hombres por cada soldado, irreconocibles todos por ser nada mas que carbón… vi.. una madre abrazando a su hijo… ambos carbonizados, tendría que estremecerme… pero nada… solo lastima por ellos… no vale matar a los que no quieren pelear, pero no vale de nada arriesgar todo en el ultimo segundo por estos; seguí avanzando hasta que empezamos a ver los restos de edificios de cristal oscuro de las afueras de la ciudad; alguna vez el imperio fue un lugar habitable, ahora era una enorme ciudad con edificios de varios pisos hechos de cristal oscuro y piedra con cientos de fábricas… y cientos de esclavos, todos rotos y dañados por el disparo, me sentía otra vez en Berlín en el 47… si, no "ese" Berlín-

-no nos adentramos más que una cuadra que de los restos de algunos edificios emergieron Dark Cristals…. Eran civiles, pero su mirada era la de odio como un soldado, supe que tramaban algo así que les ordene a los legionarios que les disparen… a todos… incluso a los niños que estaban con ellos… ellos no se cubrieron, sino que empezaron a correr hacia las tropas, cuando alcanzaban a algun legionario se detonaban como kamikazes… lástima que solo llegaron a 2 de ellos porque a los demás los acribillamos… pobres… pensaron que nunca nos encontramos con cosas así?-

Matias- je… kamikazes?... eso es todo lo que tenes? –por radio- a las unidades… los civiles son kamikazes, elimínenlos al verlos

L.G. 001, por radio- ENTERADO

\- algunos dragones que se encontraban en el perímetro interior de la ciudad sobrevivieron y se encontraban peleando con los helicópteros o las tropas de tierra, uno derribo un helicóptero que transportaba a un Titan y este le salto encima mientras caían… eso si que era algo increíble de ver; se escuchaban disparos por todos lados, era evidente que estábamos ganando-

-el tanque acelero con todo junto con los pelotones que me rodeaban, empezamos a avanzar hacia la fortaleza central a través de una calle con escombros de los edificios altos, que aun se sostenían, pero que habían perdido buena parte de sus pisos superiores, inclusive desde varios los arqueros y magos nos disparaban… el castillo de Twilight, al fondo de todo esto, parecía ser lo único completo después de la explosión; mientras avanzábamos les disparaba con la calibre 50 del tanque a los que veía por el camino… era gracioso ver como trataban de subirse al tanque mientras este los aplastaba con sus patas o que nos dispararan rayos o flechas… casi me dieron ganas de darles algunas armas de pólvora para que se entretengan, pero nos lo hacían difícil, explotando, disparando arpones de gran tamaño y peleando por cada centímetro de tierra, trataban de frenarnos pero no creo que les cupiera la idea de que ya habían perdido, salen de los escombros en un ataque sorpresa, un disparo con la munición explosiva del cañón los destroza, se lanzan desde los edificios o nos tiran piedras, las balas de las armas los destrozan ya que sus edificios apenas les dan cobertura… una masacre… una guerra… no mas santa ni sanguinaria que cualquier otra-

-en eso, desde atrás comienza a haber disparos, los legionarios se dan vuelta y mi tanque me sigue con la mirada, vemos un dragón parcialmente chamuscado que se abría paso por las unidades, los destrozaba con un golpe tras otro, de sus garras y su cola, su ojo derecho estaba cocido contra su rostro al igual que sus alas estaban hechas pedazos; trataba de llegar a mi pero los tanques se lo impedían al chocarlo o meterle un disparo en la cabeza… por alguna razón no funcionaba… ese hijo de puta no se moría! Estaba destrozando su 5to tanque cuando les dije a los tarados de mis legionarios que se corrieran y me abrieran paso, lo hicieron y se colocaron a los costados de la calle mientras seguían disparando; yo baje la escotilla y desde dentro del tanque me prepare para dirigirlo… este es mi FARDATEN PANZER! ("alemán?")-

Matias, desde el tanque- PUTA SERPIENTE MAL HECHA!

Brokensoul, viendo al tanque que le hablaba- AAAAHHHH AAHHHHH TU!

Matias- si yo! El líder! Tu líder! Haber si esto te gusta cara de ojete!

-le disparo con el cañon principal, este gira y con la cola rompe la bala explotando en el aire-

Matias- la puta que te pario! Que esas balas no son fáciles de hacer!

Brokensoul- lo… lo HAS ARRUINADO TODO!

Matias- a, si? Que arruine? Tu cucha? Tus ganas de lamerle las patas a la loca esa? Perdón… esclavo…

Brokensoul- NO SOY UN ESCLAVO! Y lo pagaras! Te arrancare de esa lata y luego te quemare con la fuerza del sol! –Rugiendo y disparando su fuego hacia el cielo-

Matias-… es… cla… VO!

-el empieza a correr por la calle llevándose puesto todo lo que tiene al frente, yo comienzo a dispararle con el cañón principal y la calibre, pero el esquiva los disparos cada vez que le apunto, era ágil el desgraciado, pase a munición perforante, solo teníamos unos 10 tiros porque no creí que los dragones realmente resistieran un disparo de un cañón 10,5 cm jodidamente explosivo!, también comencé a pedir un refuerzo por la zona de un titan o algún helicóptero… estaban ocupados… carajo! Que tanto les puede tomar un par de ponys?!-

Matias, disparando- MORITE! –disparo- DE UNA –disparo- VEZ! –disparo-

-en un giro, brokesoul golpea mi tanque con su cola y salgo volando dentro de este hacia un edificio; me dolió aun estando dentro del blindaje, termine de derrapar y trate de poner el tanque en movimiento, las patas respondían y empecé a escalar la estructura destrozada del edificio desde adentro por un hueco, el dragón se metió siguiéndome y cuando me vio, yo ya estaba en lo que quedaba del techo; el salió rompiendo la terraza y me busco con la mirada… bum… el disparo le da en un costado y el pega un grito de dolor, la bala le rompe algunas costillas y la armadura pero no logra llegar mas lejos, acelero el tanque para pasar de un techo a otro mientras me persigue, casi se me termina el techo al llegar al bode de la cuadra, pero el techo bajo mi tanque sede y me voy para abajo, golpeando cada piso del edificio asta llegar a plata baja, finalmente el tanque se detiene, esta roto… mi tanque deja de poder andar… cuando tomo un arma, la tomo con cariño… una pieza de ingeniería que logre hacer con los conocimientos de muchos lugares… y ahora está rota y atascada; el tanque araña queda inclinado con el cañón mirando al hueco por el que cai, trate a patadas de abrir la escotilla pero se trabo con los escombros… cuando comienzo a escuchar que mas escombros caen del techo miro por la pantalla, el dragón estaba bajando por este hasta mi… la concha de tu hermana exclame…-

Brokensoul- impertinente como siempre… esto lo voy a disfrutar como no te das una idea… por favor grita fuerte para que te escuche

-el bastardo tomo aire y exalo fuego sobre el tanque, el metal se puso al rojo vivo casi al instante y si no salía las municiones y el combustible iban a explotar… pero que se cosa los huevos en la jeta si cree que voy a irme solo por eso, agarre el control de la torreta mientras me disparaba y logre moverla para apuntar a su cabeza, la parte frontal del cañón se estaba fundiendo, podía terminar por matarme mas rápido-

Brokensoul, parando- ho… acaso tratas de resistirte? Dime… esa cosa debe de ser como una holla… y tu la carne quemándose jajajajaja!

Matías, apretando el gatillo- MORIT… -apretando repetidamente- Carajo…

-el gatillo se fundió, y el bicho este siguió con lo del fuego… apunto de ser calcinado, se me ocurrió una idea digna de chuck norris… con la bala metida en el cañon, saque el disparador… y le meti una patada directamente al fulminante de la bala… casi me quedo sin pierna del disparo… al menos logre disparar mi bala… pensé que me iba a morir del calor… cuando siento que algo de enorme tamaño se cae sobre mi asiéndome saltar y dándome contra el techo del tanque-

-segui pateando y haciendo fuerza contra la escotilla hasta que los escombros se movieron, cuando salí me arrastre por lo que parecía ser mi hueco a la libertad entre madera, piedra, metal y algo blan… hay carajo…-

Matias, saliendo de entre los escombros- carajo… se me fue la mano…

-cubierto de sangre, sin darme cuenta de que estaba sobre mi todo este tiempo, el dragón había caído sobre mi tanque… separado la cabeza del resto… cuando vi para arriba estaba todo hecho un colash de carne del bicho este, le había volado la cabeza-

Matias- mierda… cabeza, cuello y creo que le saque parte de la espalda… por eso no usamos munición perforante… mmm… algo huele a asado… y creo que soy yo…

-Salí de entre toda la mierda y fuego que era ahora el edificio y en medio de la calle algunos legionarios lograron alcanzarme-

L. 78- señor! Esta bien?... y porque esta tan tostado?

Matias, con la cara quemada- no preguntes… donde está el frente?

L. 79- em… para alla? –señalando la esquina de la calle- señor… esta

Matias, con humo saliendo de el- super bien… no sabes… creo que tengo ganas de meterme a un cubo de hielo por un rato y creo que mis órganos estan peleando por no prenderse fuego de repente… pero estoy bien… -caminado raro durante un rato- creo que se me fundió un cable…

-desde ahora voy a respetar más las cosas ignifugas… como sea, seguimos por la calle hasta las unidades que había dejado atrás y volví a tener radio, resulto que se me había fundido parte del cablerio al cráneo y por eso sentía algunos mareos, estática y alguna que otra descarga eléctrica en el ovulo derecho… por suerte fue cosa de cambiar 4 cables y los meca médicos están para eso; seguimos con el ruido de los disparos y el fuego elevándose en el horizonte, logrando finalmente alcanzar el castillo en medio de todo esto, una barrera de piedra, escombros y madera a modo de ultima defensa sostenía la calle circundante al castillo del avance y varios de lo que presumo serian los últimos guardias de Twilight sostenían la defensa, cuando me acerque pude ver un escudo levantado alrededor del lugar… por sobre la piedra mas alta tras la empalizada, a twilight-

Twilight- **era necesario todo esto solo para verme?** –comenzando a acercarse a Matías con el escudo de por medio- **jmjmjm… te ves… cansado…** **y débil…**

Matias, sin denotar mucha expresión- y vos como la misma pelotuda de hace 1 hora… escudo indestructible? –señalando-

Twilight, conteniendo la ira- **… si… algo así… apuesto a que nadie te enseño el poder le corazón de cristal **–viendo al corazón-**… alimentado con amor y bondad puede dar una magia muy poderosa… pero con un toque mas… personal, puede dar mucho mucho mas… durara hasta que yo lo diga… que tal unos 3 días? Jmjmjmjm…**

-Twilight señala a una piedra que gira suspendida en el aire justo en el centro de la estructura del castillo, este se ve negro y con espinas y enredaderas saliendo de el-

Twilight- **es curioso… hace tanto esto empezó aquí… y ahora voy a ponerle un fin… puedes quedarte de ese lado y golpear todo lo que quieras el escudo… no se va a romper**

Matias- Twilight…

Twilight, sonriendo con pervercion- **si?... acaso quieres dar**

Matias- 3…

Twilight, sin entender- **he?**

Matias- 2…

-y en ese momento parece que le cayó la ficha… con la radio se transmitió la orden de fuego total sobre el escudo, a los pocos segundos una lluvia intensa comenzó a bombardear el escudo desde la distancia, los Ocean Conqueror hacían alarde de sus cañones de larga distancia… ella solo se quedó mirándome con satisfacción mientras yo aparte la mirada al corazón ese… cada impacto lo hacía emitir más y más destellos, como si estuviera gastando su capacidad… como si… tuviera un microsegundo de emitir energía… lo cual lo dejaba…-

Twilight- **te rindes?**

Matias, levantando la mano hacia el corazón- no… porque cada vez que brilla… deja un hueco en su escudo interno…

-tire mi mano hacia atrás mientras Twilight se daba vuelta, llego a ver como el corazón caía al suelo y se partía en mil pedazos, la municion de alto impacto, municion sónica especial hecha para propagar ondas a travez de lo que golpea… ideal contra estructuras… cosa 1: defender el cacho ese con el mismo escudo crea problemas en la defensa de este dado que usualmente alimentar mas de 1 escudo deja inevitablemente el otro un poco jodido, 2, no dejes algo de cristal flotando en el medio de la nada… es una puta diana-

Matias, viendo como el escudo caía- 3… gloria al líder

-el golpe que le di a Twilight fue glorificado por mi perfecta presencia, viendo como salía despedida contra la piedra, escupió sangre y su magia empezó a manifestarse-

Twilight- **TU SANGRE BAÑARA TODAS LAS CALLES DE UTOPÍA!**

Matias- Twilight…

Twilight- **NO MAS TON…**

Matias- la orden de alto al fuego tiene un retardo

-los disparos restantes que se dieron antes de la caída del escudo comenzaron a llover en el sector, principalmente dándole al lado izquierdo de donde me encontraba… viéndolos volar por los aires… viendo su carne machar las calles y sus cuerpos ser destrozados como el cristal del que estaban hechos casi hace que me sienta mal por estos pobres diablos… pero recordé que ellos se rindieron a ella… no queres que esto te pase? Pelea… hasta el amargo final… que es mejor que terminar asi; Twilight se me lanzo encima cuando de por medio se le atravesó un disparo de cañon de los tanques atrás mio… las unidades de legionarios y tanques avanzaron sobre la posición desde 3 calles diferentes justo cuando los disparos de artillería cesaron, di la orden de retener el fuego sobre el castillo, tenía que encontrar algo… algo… que la "incentivara" más allá de toda lógica… más allá del odio a buscarme cuando fuera al pasado; comencé a subir por una de las escaleras ornamentadas y finas del castillo hacia su interior mientras los soldaditos de juguete de twilight traban de hacer algo contra los legionarios-

Twilight, viendo a Matías entre el humo-** NO TE ATREVAS A HUIR¡**

-comencé a subir las escaleras, afuera quedaron los legionarios contra los guardias restantes disparándose como locos, Twilight empezó a seguirme; subí como loco unos 4 pisos hasta que me encontré en la cámara del trono, Twilight me encontró ahí-

Twilight- **no tienes oportunidad… puedo reconstruir todo…. Tu solo morirás aquí…**

Matías- con cada golpe sigo con más fuerza… cada patada que te doy es un regocijo indiscutible… vengo a darte una verdadera razón para odiarme hasta el final de los tiempos

-comenzamos a pelear de nuevo, ella con su magia y yo con un rifle de asalto y mis habilidades, dispare, con todas mis balas, cuando se me acabaron las balas de todos mis cargadores, saque la pistola plasma; saltando como locos por toda la sala del trono disparándonos rayos y plasma mientras que afuera, se oían disparos de todo tipo; lanzaba rayos, se tele transportaba, usaba sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tomaba objetos puntiagudos o creaba látigos y me los lanzaba… y yo… bueno-

Matías, sonando como un Dalek- EXTERMINARRR¡ EXTERMINARRR¡

Twilight- **el único que va a ser exterminado serás tu¡**

\- me disparo una de sus esferas rojas que exploto contra mi y caí boca arriba… ahu-

matias, en el suelo- ahu…. Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… creo que se me corrió el pulmón de lado

Twilight, acercándose- **tengo que darte un cero por el esfuerzo… todo esto, pero sabes que sin ti de por medio, no habrá nadie que me pare**

Matias- je… la esperanza muere a lo ultimo…

Twilight- **que… cliché…**

Matias- pero después de que muere –su piel se retrae dejando ver su esqueleto metalico, se pone de pie- después de que la luz se apaga, sigo yo… ni la muerte es tan persistente como yo! JA! –sacando una esfera de un compartimiento en su pierna-

Twilight, reconociendo la esfera- **NO!**

-y antes de que los látigos, la magia y todo su odio me alcanzara, active el inhibidor de disformidad a toda marcha, el pulso fue electrizante mientras recorría mi estructura, se habría olvidado con el golpe que le di antes de que lo tenía, y ahora, con mi mano viajando hacia su cara, no pudo detenerme cuando vi su mente, nuevamente lucho por sacarme, mas esta ves estaba preparado, vi lo que quería rebuscando en lo profundo de su mente, 2 cosas…. El día en que salvo al imperio… o en el que no lo hizo…. Y la ubicación de su "tesorito"… quizá si le quedara algo de materno, su hijo muerto haga que me siga hasta el fin del mundo; lo único que deje que "viera" de mi fue parte de mi plan… solo ese pequeño detalle… que controle que viera, quería que supiera lo que estaba por hacer, "matar tu pasado, y bórrate el futuro"-

Matías, lanzando a Twilight- aaaahhhh… la… CABEZA! AGGGGGGGGGG

Twilight, dando contra un muro- **aG!... n… no… NO LO HARÁS!**

-no entendí porque aún tenía a su hijo acá, pero estaba en lo alto, en su sala personal junto a un portal listo para sacarlo si hacía falta, corrí por las escaleras, esta vez ella no podía ganarme por su falta de magia, y mientras corría… r… recordé… algo… algo… la voz… esa… voz… rota y dolida… "liverame… por favor"… en las profundidades de su mente; resonaba en mi, y yo no terminaba de entender de donde podia salirle esa voz, pero quizá… quizá es lo que es, porque dejo morir una parte de ella en su interior; llegue a la puerta y entre al tirarme con todo mi peso-

Matias, levantándose- agggg… puta…

Ragnarok, atrás de una mesa- q-quien e-eres tu?¡

Matias- aaaaaaaggggggggg… -acercándose a Ragnarok- lo que podrías llamar tu amado líder…

-Twilight entro justo en ese instante-

Twilight- **que es lo que tratas de hacer!? EL ES MÍO!**

Matías, agarrando a Ragnarok con una mano- trato… de verte sufrir

Ragnarok- m-mAMI!

Matias- m… curioso… creo que lo mismo trato de decir la niña de cadence…

Twilight, cargando su magia aun con el inhibidor activado- **DÉJALO!**

Matias, viendo a Twilight a los ojos-… no… el va a morir –caminando hacia una ventana-

Twilight- **no te atreverías!**

Matías- no?... no me atrevería?... m… tenes que replantear lo que crees de mi… se que lo salvarías… quizá… si aun te queda algo… –parándose en el borde de la ventana y agarrando a Ragnarok contra su pecho- sin piedad

-salte-

-y mientras caía de la torre de varios pisos, veía la ciudad en cámara lenta, el fuego, la destrucción… y a los legionarios, retirándose como les dije-

Matias- ahora tex…

Tex, por radio- confirmado

Ragnarok, llorando- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VAMOS A MORIR!

Matias- mas o menos…

-a medida que el suelo se acercaba rápidamente el tiempo se dilato, y l espacio dejo de tener sentido mientras la luz nos envolvía; antes de tocar al suelo me di vuelta para golpear con mi espalda y pude ver a Twilight lanzándose desde la ventana… luego un espectáculo de luces que dejaron sin sentido la realidad… y finalmente cai sobre el suelo de la base… cerca de la ciudad de nueva moscogrado… el niño aun seguía gritando aunque ya estábamos quietos-

Ragarok- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Matias, dejando al niño en el suelo-…

Ragnarok- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa –comenzando a ver donde estaba- aaaaaa… e?... d-donde

Matias- afuera de la ciudad de… como era ese nombre? Manehatan? O algo asi…

Ragnarok, viendo con miedo- q-quiero i-irme a casa

Matias- con tu mama?... joder… ni que fuera una buena madre jajajaja

Legionario 24, saliendo de la entrada- señor! Bueno, funciono bien la cronoesfera… -viendo al niño-… señor… hay una cosa que viajo con usted… quizá recogió algo de mugre y muto a esto…

Ragnarok, limpiándose las lagrimas- OYE!

Legionario 24- Y HABLA!... lo extermino?

Matias- déjalo… vamos adentro

Ragnarok- y-y que hay de mi!

Matias- mierda… casi me olvido –agarrando la melena de ragnarok y cortando un pedazo- esto sirve –guardándola-

Ragnarok- P-PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?

Matias- porque la otra opción era arrancarte el corazón y llevárselo a Twilight en el pasado…

Ragnarok, traumado- q-que?... p-para que?!

Matías- elemento de desestabilización emocional…

Ragnarok- que?

Legionario- señor… la maquina esta lista…

-fui adentro con el niño por detrás y el legionario a un lado, hasta el cuarto de control, una sala con mil cables que miraba a un silla en una sala semiesférica, obviamente el pequeño estaba aterrado y todo-

Matías- todo listo?

L.T. 021- si señor… coordenadas ajustadas con sus últimos datos… T3ex cargado en este Zitra-bite –entregándole un pendrive- el cinturón de vibración atómica, las nanomaquinas de multiuso –una esfera amorfa de color plata se une a Matías- la pistola que ya tiene… y 12 cargadores de plazma… gloria a usted

Matías- como siempre… que las unidades restantes vuelvan acá y… no se… cuiden el mundo?... si no tengo éxito va a estar difícil, pero ayuden a los locales… ya saben…

Legionario 020- exactamente lo contrario a lo que usted hiso… entendido

Legionario 24- señor, el general esta por la radio

L.G 1- señor… buena suerte…

Matias- gracias ser insignificante a mi gloria… que sepas que de todos… siempre te odie mas…

L.G. 1, "emocionado"- sfffff… lo se señor… lo se…

Matias- quedas a cargo… no control total, no malinterpretar mis ordenes y nada de matrix ni cosas raras

L.G. 1- exactamente lo contrario a…

Matias- SI SI! Ya se… carajo…

-todos se rien-

Ragnarok, confundido- ustedes son raros… y que vas a hacer

Matias, viendo a ragnarok- volver al pasado, arreglar el futuro y matar a Twilight…

Ragnarok- NO! P-PE…

Matias- vos viste este mundo… ella te dijo muchas mentiras… -viendo a los legionarios- encuentren a cadence, Chrysalis o alguno de esos y denle a niño… -viendo a ragnarok- ellos te van a ayudar…

Ragnarok, llorando- sssfff… no… no quiero esto…

Matias- muchos tampoco… pero Twilight los obligo… como a mi… si no hago esto no puedo seguir…

Ragnarok, viendo entre lágrimas a Matías- eres… malo… pero tienes razón… mi madre… sfffff… -viendo al suelo con tristeza- q-quién eres?

Matias, viendo a ragnarok mientras salía a la crono esfera- Matías, el líder… condenado a viajar hasta encontrar lo que busco…

L.T. 21- general de fuerzas armadas…

Legionario 24- idiota de grandes cualidades…

L.G. 1, por radio- la manifestación de la testarudez…

Matías, viéndolos a todos-… jodanse… y el que salvo a tu… "novia"…

Ragnarok, sonrojado- Q-QUE?!

Matias- jajaja… Flurry… JA! Prohíbo ese amor… pues traería felicidad y la felicidad es ILEGAL! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!... y si te preguntas como fue que lo supe? Fue porque fue en quien pensaste cuando caíamos

-y me senté en la silla, viendo el mundo a mi alrededor por última vez, las resistencias eléctricas que rodeaban a la habitación comenzaron a transmitir electricidad a tanta potencia que le electricidad comenzó a darme a mi… viendo a Ragnarok y a los 2 legionarios, la obscuridad me invadió-

#############################################################

-y vi el mundo abrirse en 2, dejando el velo de la realidad atrás, la luz y la obscuridad bailaban a mi alrededor, mientras mi mente trataba de quedarse dentro de mi cabeza… los mundos se hicieron añicos… los soles se volvieron nebulosas… y estas también desaparecieron… todo volvió a donde surgió en un principio… radiación… luz… nada…

… _y mientras el infinito se mostraba en su máxima exprecion…_

… _deje todo atrás… solo para salvarlo… para seguir…_

… _y mire la obscuridad absoluta iluminarse cual lucero…_

… _mire como la luz desaparecía lentamente y daba lugar a enormes nuves…_

… _y vi como los mundos volvían a hacerse…_

… _cual era el sentido? Cuál era el destino si sin importar lo que hagamos…_

… _todo morirá… _

… _todo es momentáneo…_

… _pero estoy aca.._¡"?_

__pero_aun_sigo__

__porque_el_destino_no_esta_escrito__

__y_porque_mi?guerra_no_esta#terminada_


	9. Chapter 8-2

GUERRA- capitulo 8 "HORA CERO: parte 2"

$$/!()#%%=!%)(!))$=)$#=("$)"#(%=)#"($)#"($/%/#/$(#/!/$#(("$...

(#)$"(#$)#"… cargando…

=)((="$)("!)($) espere…

(($"!=)$($#/)(# cargando… existencia 1.0…

($)#($)(#"$)"#( cargando- volcado de materia…

=$)("=!($="!$()"!= cargando||| …

)=$$$$$$$$$$"!($("!=($"!($$)!("$/)#(($#"($#

-y vi un espectáculo de luces, de colores y de formas indescriptibles… solo algunos podrían entender de lo que veo ante mi… como las personas que fuman maría y ven una lámpara de lava por horas y horas; cuando llegue, ni entendí que llegue… porque parecía estar… flotando… entre las nuv…-

-ubicación… "e-cuestria" 10 años en el pasado, a 1.3 km del imperio de cristal, +200 m del suelo-

matias- AAAAAAAAAAAAA¡…. Mierda… mierda MIERDAAAAAAA¡

-me cago en los cálculos… al menos no termine fuera del planeta… pero la caída igual se sintió fuerte-

Matias, perdiendo aire por un pulmon-… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhlaputamdre… creo que me fusione con el suelo…

-me levante cuando deje de sentir… mmmm… como si te aplastaran con tu peso multiplicado unas 1000 veces… cuando logre pararme vi donde estaba… "medio de la nada, población: yo y quizá un oso polar"; el frio fue cayendo lentamente en mi mente al igual que la nieve que se sacudía con fuerza a mi alrededor, una tormenta que dejaba ver poco y nada, vi mi cinturón de alineación temporal… la cosa que evita que desaparezca… encendido y funcionando desde hace -1,23 segundos; la caída me sacudió la medula, pero logre concentrarme y subir a una piedra en el medio de este desierto de nieve, a la distancia no se podría ver nada si no fuera por los sensores de calor infrarrojo que tenia puesto en los ojos… que? Creían que algo asi se me pasaba? Lo único es que marean bastante después de un rato; y ahí la vi… bueno… relativo… vi una cosa enorme que emitía calor y era… atacada? Golpeada? Por otra cosa que emitía también calor… aunque de a momentos emitia mas frio… que carajos?… tenia que ser el imperio de cristal… dia confirmado… hora? A saber... si habia salido bien… 2 horas antes de todo… aunque aun me faltaba algo-

Twilight-** TU!**

Matias- Y YO! Juntos para siempre!... perdón… canción pegadiza

Twilight- **HAS ARRUINADO TODO!**

-y ahí estaba la cosa que me faltaba… cuando llego? Creo que mientras veía la ciudad… como le hizo para llegar al mismo lugar que yo y al mismo tiempo? Y porque no llego antes y preparo trampas o se aseguro de su victoria… "magia" y necesidades de un extraño guion del universo? bah… y posible necesidad de matarme antes de que la borre y que no pueda hacer nada-

Matias- define arruinar?... para voz? Si… para mi? Me arruinaste desde el momento en el que llegue a tu PUTO MUNDO!

Twilight- **acaso NO TE DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA SERVIRME!?**

Matias- que sos estúpida o que? Yo no sirvo! A mí se me sirve! Estoy cansado de llegar y tener que pelear y malabarear entre política y sociedades de mierda como la tuya! Pero lo hago!... lo hago… porque siempre que llego me encuentro con esto… una puta loca de mierda que se cree el dios supremo! MIERDA SOS! MIERDA!

-twilight mantenía la mirada sobre mí, penetrante y distante, pero sabia que le afectaba… por más que lo ocultara-

Twilight- **solo necesitaba mas tiempo… aaahhhhh… pero viendo el lado positivo… ahora lo tengo… jmjmjmjm**

Matias- para tratar de volver a hacer la convergencia esa? No… no tenes tiempo… hagámoslo "teatral"… ya que en este mundo son todos tan idiotas, el líder puede comportarse como le de la gana… y por esa gana… yo… en MI gloria y voluntad, te declaro exterminada… no, no hay una sociedad que me apoye, ni amigos, ni valores o justificativos… yo lo digo… y se hace

Twilight- **JA! JAJAJAJA!... eso es gracioso… verte tratar de sostener un control… que no tienes… lo que hagas, será borrado, porque no tienes el poder para sostenerlo, para dejar una verdadera huella en la historia**

Matias- la historia no cuenta… porque al final… no va a quedar nadie para contarla…

-y solo con la nieve de testigo, corrí hacia ella y golpee su escudo con mis puños, nos separamos y comenzó a lanzarme rayos mientras que yo le arrojaba pedazos de suelo con mis poderes psíquicos hacia estos para evitar que me dieran, ella estaba… desconectada… o más bien segada por la ira… supongo que ahora tendría que esperar otros… no se… 15 años tal vez?... que tan vieja es?; Peleamos con los trucos de dispararnos hasta que me empecé a cansar, saque mi pistola de plasma y corrí hacia ella mientras me lanzaba látigos que perforaban mi piel externa y mi pecho como puas; me acerque y di un salto hacia adelante disparando con la pistola cual película de acción… ella se convirtió en una sombra y se movió a gran velocidad para asestarme un disparo de costado, lo que me hizo volar varios metros, me levante escupiendo sangre, ella se convirtió de nuevo en una sombra mientras que yo trataba de concentrar mi habilidad psíquica en ella, una ves mas trato de golpearme a toda velocidad de frente, pero esta ves la golpe con un puñetazo justo en el pecho para sacarla volando; callo y se puso de pie de inmediato para disparar esferas rojas que empezaron a explotar por todos lados mientras las esquivaba saltando o desviándolas con mucho esfuerzo, hasta que una me dio de lleno en el pecho, entre el humo Sali revotando hasta lograr ponerme de pie-

Twilight-** PORQUE NO TE MUERES!**

Matias- porque ya no me quieren ni del otro lado… cual es tu excusa?

-con las nanomaquinas genere un cuchillo de combate en mi mano izquierda, corrí disparando la pistola a todo dar, ella hizo lo mismo con látigos que salieron de sus costados; me los incrusto todos juntos en el pecho, pensó que me gano cuando tosí algo de sangre…. Mis órganos no estaban pudiéndose regenerar tan rápido con los nanos… no me importo, con el cuchillo corte los látigos al tiempo que ella me disparaba una esfera de energía, esta exploto quemando un área de 2 m alrededor de mi, el fuego me cubrió… ordene a las nano maquinas que se cubrieran dentro de mi cuerpo, dejando ver mi esqueleto de metal… mis ojos parecían haberla asustado un segundo-

Twilight- **es que no comprendes? La obscuridad que sientes ahora es lo que tratas de negar… no eres diferente a mi… yo también lo deseo todo**

Matías- todo vale lo mismo… nada… soy solo lo que hago… soy la voluntad de pelear…

Twilight- **aun puedes unirte a mi…** -con vos fría- **si eres esa voluntad como dices… de que sirve volver a tu mundo?… aquí podrías tenerlo todo… con mi ayuda podríamos dominar todos los mundos…**

Matías- hay un problema con tu idea… ya tengo el poder de destruir y de dominar… de salvar y liberar…. Yo tengo más que vos…. Vos que tenes?… nada, tu "reino" ardió, todos esos años y yo lo destruí como si nada… de que te sirvió tanta matanza?… al final estas sola

Twilight- **jajajajajaj… crees que con "estar sola" me vas a convencer?… despierta Y ABRE TUS OJOS¡ TODOS ESTAMOS SOLOS… tu también lo estas y solo el poder es verdadera compañía… mi maestro me lo enseño**

Matías- y aun así… henos aquí… puede que este solo… pero no tengo miedo de estarlo… no me refugio en "el poder" para no estarlo… además, porque crees que tu maestro tenía razón? Eh?…

Twilight- **el me abrió los ojos… me mostró la verdad y se lo agradezco, porque sin lo que hizo nunca podría ser tan poderosa como ahora… yo mate sin piedad a las que alguna ves se hicieron llamar mis "amigas"… mis "maestras"… y no sentí nada, ni remordimiento, ni dolor… solo placer por verlas morir**

Matías- bueno, que "revelación"… métetela en el orto… las mataste porque en tu estúpido y sádico pensamiento mierdero sabias que ellas podían frenarte, podían llenar el vacío que ahora tratas de llenar como una retrasada mental con esto de "poder y conquista"…

Twilight-** que otra cosa hay?... mírate… no eres nada… vas a morir y nadie sabrá jamás que exististe…**

Matias- je… creo que vos si vas a saber que existí… aun puedo oler… ese imperio tuyo quemándose jajajajajaja! Y a tu retoñito chillando –sacando algo de pelo de la melena de ragnarok- me hubiese quedado con mas… pero el plazma desintegra casi todo…

Twilight- **g….gGGGG! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-párese que eso la saco de quicio y empezó a atacarme de nuevo, esta ves se tele transportaba y me disparaba desde diferente ángulos rayos y tentáculos, yo solo me dedicaba a hablarle y desviar sus ataque con ayuda del cuchillo y las habilidades-

Matías- acaso pensás que sos lo más poderoso que hay?… JAJAJAJA siempre que sirvas a la oscuridad vas a ser una esclava… de tu ira, tus deseos o algún loco poder más grande que el tuyo… es la regla básica

Twilight- **YO NO SOY ESCLAVA DE NADIE¡ AAAAAAAAA¡**

matias- a no?

-en ese momento me lanzo un rayo de energía que me saco volando, caí a 20 metros del lugar, ella se tele transporto para ponerse delante mío mientras yo me levantaba-

Matías, aun en el suelo- y si no lo sos… entonces porque querés más poder?… si ya sos libre de todo ya no necesitaras más poder… no es solo tu codicia…. Aun tienes miedo… aun sabes que hay alguien mas fuerte… a quien tendrías que arrodillarte… y llamarlo… maestro

Twilight- **CALLATE¡ **-disparando contra mi-

Matías, desviando el disparo con su mano izquierda- entonces que es? EH? Soledad? Amor? Que mierda pasa por tu cabeza… a que le tenes miedo?

Twilight- **que no lo entiendes… yo no siento nada… MUERE DE UNA BUENA VES¡**

-su rayo se intensifico hasta que emitió un pulso y exploto el suelo debajo de mi, de entre el fuego surgí… la atraje con mi mente y conecte nuestras conciencias, ahora estaba en su boca… la boca del lobo; me metí hasta el fondo buscando por qué no "sentía nada"… para devolvérselo… para que sufriera de una vez, por todo… y entender, para mi mismo… que es lo que tiene adentro; me encontré en un prado que era infinito y un cielo ennegrecido por nubes de tormenta…. De un rayo oscuro emergió ella-

Twilight- **no encontraras nada aquí… aquí fue donde enterre todo lo que fui… el único recuerdo que encontraras sera de la sangre… de mis "amigas" jmjmjmjm**

Matías, escuchando la nada- a, si?…. Y que es lo que oigo?... además del eco de la nada jajajaja

Twilight, confundida- **solo escuchas lo que quieres oír… **-las nubes se posan sobre ella- **ahora LARGO!**

-me disparo con un trueno abrumador, haciendo contacto a tierra lo desvié contra una colina, ella comenzó a insistir con eso mientras empecé a concentrar el poder para devolvérselo, levante la tierra de un golpe en frente de ella y salió volando, se enderezo en el aire gracias a unas alas mágicas que le surgieron y empezó a dispararme, yo contestaba disparándole también…-

Matias- con ojos llenos de ira… yo llamo… LA IRA DE MING! –disparando truenos amarillos de sus ojos- AAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

=)$(¡")$(¡")(="#=)$=

MING?

=!$(")$"!(#/!# espere=)#"!()("!# confirmado de archivo…$=)!("$)

Extracto: _… y dominare al cosmos y todo el universo! Nadie puede detenerme!... )"=!#? … q… quien eres TU!? F… flash?! Flash gordon!? NOOOO!)="))$(=9_)(=$"!($

Fallo de extracto… desconocido$()"!=$(

)($!2=()($=)(

-ella se había entrenado y preparado, pero no podía controlar todo acá adentro, podía escuchar algo que no era ella… y a la vez si… una vos… de debajo de la tierra susurraba… "libérame"-

Matías- decime… QUE TENES ENCERRADO ACÁ?¡ -Empezando a abrir el suelo para ver lo que era-

Twilight- **jamás encontraras nada… AHORA ALÉJATE DE MI MENTE¡**

-me disparo con tanta fuerza que me lanzo, pero logre ver que era lo que tenía encerrado… era…. ¿Twilight?…. En una celda… enterrada en lo profundo de su subconsciente…. Parecía lastimada; me pare y decidí terminar con esto, desde el cielo cayeron rayos dirigidos por mí, lo que la hizo caer…. Ya me estaba cazando, me dolía la cabeza… pero tenia que continuar… ahora que sabía esto… me podía servir; con todo el poder que pude, logre abrir la celda y liberar a… esta… realmente era ella? Cuanta gente tiene metida aca adentro?!-

Twilight 2- gracias… por… liberarme… ahora LA ARE PAGAR POR TOMAR MI CUERPOOOO¡ AAAAAAAAAAA¡

-se lanzó contra la otra Twilight, la cual se estaba levantando… yo estaba algo confundido… pero de inmediato supe que esta Twilight mala era una personalidad que… surgió? Se creo?... y encerrando y atada en el fondo de su subconsciente… lo que quedo de su antigua yo…. No era la primera vez que veía algo así… cuando uno juega con el consiente y el subconsciente en experimentos de control mental… estas cosas perturbadoras se vuelven variables cada vez mas comunes-

Twilight- **que?¡ COMO ES QUE TE LIBERASTE?¡ AAAAAA¡**

-ambas comenzaron a dispararse magia-

Twilight 2, aterrizando- jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste…. Me vengare por todos los que mataste

Twilight, en guardia- **aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh… jajajaja… ****que matamos querida… esto fue gracias a que te entregaste a la oscuridad**

Twilight- mientes¡ yo nunca hice tal cosa… Ahora pagaras –con lagrimas- por todos… por mis amigas!

-Twilight 2 se arrojó contra su contraparte, y empezaron a forcejear… yo me dispuse a ayudar… pero no sabía que hacer… hasta que de repente, la Twilight 2 logro sujetar a la otra desde atrás, mientras flotaban en el aire y se sacudían con violencia, ambas trataban de tomar el control… creo-

Twilight 2- no tengo… fuerza…

Twilight - **JA! NI SIQUIERA CON ELLA PUEDEN DERROTARME!**

Twilight- no… no puedo vivir… con lo que has hecho… pero puedo remediarlo… -viendo a Matías- mátala…

Twilight- **estas local? ESTANDO TAN CERCA AMBAS MORIREMOS¡**

Twilight- no me importa… que esto se termine

-y con gusto e ira, dispare con el rayo de ming, mientras caían sin vida salí disparado de su mente; me encontré afuera… seguía nevando… y la nieve nos había cubierto un poco, me aleje de ella algo desorientado… la vi, estaba llorando sangre por los ojos-

Twilight ?- gra...cias… **nooooo¡ AUN NOOOO¡**

-una explosión de energía enorme… pero concentrada en un área pequeña me saco volando… se había auto inmolado para terminar con esto, lo sabía… había dejado de sentir su mente… todo había terminado-

-al fin…

… no… el… el suceso… aún tengo que seguir

Matías- tengo que correr…. Tengo que lle… -viéndome el pecho, lo tenía destrozado y sentía que me debilitaba- aaagggg… -tosiendo sangre- Coofff... coff… aaagggg!... la puta madre… aaaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh –parándose- apenas tengo pulmones para respirar

-corrí como pude... pero sentía… dolor… y no paz… aun sentía que podía estar viva detrás de mi… y que esto no había terminado… quería descansar… quería sentarme y dormir… tenia que seguir… y el frio… el frio y la nieve lo hacían imposible -

Matías- no… aaaaahhhhhh… hay… aaaaahhhhh… que pararse

-corrí con todas mis fuerzas… pero las piernas cibernéticas dejaban de responder, empecé a moverlas con mis poderes psíquicos para seguir; vi en mi mente el reloj que marcaban 5 minutos para el "suceso" con una flecha que me indicaba las coordenadas que tenia del lugar, sacadas de los recuerdos de Twilight, y de los planos de la ciudad de cristal…. Corrí hasta ver calles y edificios… todos vacíos… todos estaban afuera en algún lugar y las calles estaban desiertas; seguí por los callejones y lejos de cualquiera… tosiendo sangre… con dolor… aun con el pecho destrozado… tenía que seguir… teni…a… _porque?_; llegue a una esquina… 1 minuto para el suceso…. Entre a un edificio cercano a las coordenadas, de 2 plantas, subí hasta la terraza que tenía un traga luz… me coloque en una esquina de la terraza recostado como pude, hasta que sentí que 2 señales se acercaban… 1 me resulto conocida…. Vi en su dirección para encontrarme con Twilight… y "Spike", era… era… el dragón… hermano? Amigo? Quienes… son? No! aaaaaaagggggg No lo recuerdo bien… corriendo por la calle de abajo…. Me dolía cada pensamiento que tenía, pero tenía que actuar, el reloj me marco la hora cero… tenia que terminar con esto… saque mi pistola y le apunte… cuando los 2 se pararon unos segundos, su cabeza al final de mi mira, el disparo la mataría rápido… pero… si la mato… después que?... ella… es necesaria… no?... ella ayuda a este mundo… y no merece morir… entonces recordé lo que paso… y se aclaró una idea que podría terminar igual de mal… pero como ya estaba acá, si llegaba a caer de nuevo ante sombra… siempre podía terminar con esto… o simplemente morir en ese techo sin que nadie supiera nunca que pude evitarlo… no… hay que tratar… me concentre con todo en las mentes de ellos 2, lo mas que pude para evitar que lo sintieran… tenia que alterar todo de manera que no creara más conflicto, tenía que… cambiar una idea, solo 1… en el momento preciso-

Spike- TWILIGHT¡ espera… yo voy con tigo

Twilight- no puedes… debo recuperar el corazón de cristal yo sola

Spike- lo se…. Prometo no levantar una garra para ayudarte

-me concentre en Twilight…. y como si fuera una leve vos… su vos… en su mente-

Twilight- Spike dije qu… ("deberías dejarlo ir… después de todo… que serias sin ayudante numero 1?")

-ella se quedó pensativa un segundo… y luego acepto que el fuera con ella hacia el castillo sin más… un dolor insoportable empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, podía sentir como cada átomo de mi cuerpo dejaba de existir y volvía al mismo tiempo, el cinturón se estaba esforzando pero es dificl describir lo que es dejar de existir… hasta que de repente deje de sentirlo al tiempo que el cinturón palpitaba su luz verde… Lo había logrado… al fin…. La anomalía termino y el cinturón solo descargo electricidad hacia mi cuerpo… el universo seguía existiendo… y no fui empujado a ninguna realidad alterna a esta o exploto todo… que se yo... estoy… cansado… así que lo logre al fin… me comencé a desmallar… había perdido mucha sangre… muchas nanomaquinas… estaba débil… estuve entre un estado de desmallo luchando por mantenerme despierto, lo último que vi fue que de repente del castillo emano un aura que limpio es cielo… con arcoíris saliendo desde su punta…. Ella lo había logrado….-

\- El edificio en el que estaba se derrumbó y caí entre los escombros…. Me desmalle….

\- M0r1-

?


	10. Chapter 9

GUERRA- capitulo 9: un futuro distinto

matias- tex?… que paso?

Tex- ….

Matias- tex?... flaco… hey!... carajo… porque si hay luz se apagó? –presionando el botón de encendido repetidas veces- la –aprieta- puta –aprieta- MADRE! –aprieta- TEX!... apretar los botones con fuerza es proporcionalmente igual a la velocidad con la que se enciende el ordenador no?

Tex-… iniciando… versión no estable… recuperando… iniciando en versión estable… Windows 98…

Matias-… LA PUTA MADRE! –Pateando el ordenador-

Tex- que?... que sucedió?... porque tengo el indicador de daño por proximi… me estuvo pateando de nuevo señor?

Matías-… si… ahora dónde estamos?

Tex- espere… "BEP" "BEP" "BEP"… lugar… desconocido… no hay nada que analizar… es una dimensión… pero no sé en cual

Matías- abrime la ventana… ay… carajo…

)))))))))))))))

_)$(¿$("!)#($?!($!=")=?)"!#)#"!_

_-mas la muerte no fue a reclamarlo… porque le preguntaron… y la muerte acariciando su frente les contesto: "porque aun no quiere que lo reclame… y se lo a ganado")"#?)$"=)_

_)$=)#"?$)#")"#$_

¿?!"?=#'1?

)("!$=)!"($)(#)=!(#)" –informacion-

Matías, abriendo los ojos lentamente y sin moverse- dónde estoy?… aagggg.. la cabeza… como duele…

-trate de agárrame la cabeza por el dolor… pero unos grilletes me detuvieron, eran grandes y tenían cadenas individuales que llegaban a los muros de cada lado, mis pies también los tenían-

Matías, revisando la habitación- porque?... que… AAAGGGG…. La cabeza… porque no puedo captar señales?… puta… madre… estuve de nuevo en ese bar… no esperen… el… AAAAAAGGGGGGGGG!

###SISTEMA INTERNO: al 10 % de capacidad… se recomienda esperar###

Matias- n… no… hay que salir… AGGGG!

#####falla: sistema en critico#####

#####capasidad mental disminuida#####

#####posibilidad de superviviencia… 7%#####

#####sistema informa: capacidad de combate reducida… capacidad táctica reducida… mente al: 88% y bajando… inyectando neuro-tranquilizantes#####

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh me… duele… donde…

#####FFFFAlllO dededededededede memoria central: sistema daÑÑIQQQQQQQQQQJFFIASJ… daño eRJ n encriptaciónNNNNNNNNN… espere… recordatorio de último objetivo…######

Matias- objetivo… no… yo lo logre… yo… AAAAAAAAAGGG!...

#####sistema en reparación#####

#####descarga eléctrica provoca daño en memoria#####

#####último objetivo: encontrar y eliminar#####

#####objetivo: "Twilight Sparkle"#####

#####estatuS!": /dañado/ #####

Matias- pero… yo… lo había… aaaaahhhh me desmalle? Donde estoy? Tengo… tengo que matarla… fue solo eso… un sueño

Guardia- ni modo… veamos –abriendo una rejilla de la puerta- si ya despe…

Matias- tengo que salir…

(#)"($)(¡/"(¡&%=)!/"$("!%&)/#"/%)!("$/!$" –informacion desconocida-

Guardia, viendo como Matías comenzaba a romper las cadenas- TENGO QUE AVISARLE A LAS PRINCESAS¡

\- ma joogtaa =#")= 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110001 01110101 01100101 (#(=("()#=("!#=)!"-.- - / ... .. .-.-. $((=$)"(¡$############ traduciendo para… "españ "###########... te veo

=)(#"/$=(¡/$=)(¡/"$=(/$#"(=)/%)(#"/)$($/(#"/$)(#"/$"()

-con dolor, en confusión y casi al borde de la muerte, Matías vuelve a levantarse rompiendo las cadenas de las paredes, estas salen volando y golpean haciendo un estruendo en todo el lugar; para el la pelea no había terminado… como podía terminar? Si su enemigo seguía vivo…-

Matias, levantándose de la cama- aaaahhhhh aaahhhhh… hay… qu… BUAAAAGGGG -vomito- aaahhh aaaahhh… COFF! COFF! Hay que seguir… aunque duela…

-usándose como ariete gracias a su tamaño y peso, se lanzo contra la puerta de la celda, el metal cedió sobre él, casi amoldándose, y entre insultos y algún que otro mareo volvió a pararse para ver a 4 guardias concurrir contra lo sucedido-

Guardia- pero que!? LA CRIATURA TRATA DE ESCAPAR! DETÉNGANLA!

-entre el vómito y el asco de los guardias, Matías busco en sus ropas su arma, su pistola la cual…-

Matías, algo mareado- me… CAGO!... EN LA PUTA! DONDE ESTA MI ARMA!?... BUAGGGG! –vomito-

Guardia- que asco… TRAS EL¡

$=)(¡)%/)!($)!($=!)(/%=)(#"$)#(" –informacion… restablecida-

######Fallo de red… caída critica#####

######energía en caída#####

-entre lo que podía ver por el mareo y la falla de energía en mis ojos que me dejo medio daltónico, distinguía claramente 4 tortugas karatekas… las mismas que creo que eran buenas para la facción de los helados en este lugar-

####Fallo de envió de informacion####

-se me lanzaron 2 de frente, a uno lo golpee con el hombro lo que lo hizo volar contra otro de los karatekas y quedaron ambos en el piso, al segundo que me atacaba le di un golpe de frente… callo en el suelo noqueado; el ultimo lanzo un rayo contra mi y cubriéndome con la palma de la mano avance hasta el para darle un gancho desde abajo, reboto contra el techo y se quedó tranquilo-

Matias- aaaahhhhhh aaaaahhhh aaaahhhh… JAJAJAJA! Aun… PUEDO!... YO PUEDO BUAAAAGGGGGGGG! –vomito- aaahhhh aaahhhh carajo… ya me callo…

-los elimino… no… si... ellos… eran… necesarios?-

#####objetivo de misión: búsqueda y destrucción#####

#####advertencia: estado de tiempo disponible dañado#####

-pero ellos… estan con… no… no están con Twilight… o si? Tengo… que aguantar… tengo que seguir, tengo que apurarme-

-comencé a buscar la salida, mientras que algunos de los objetivos trataban de detenerme en vano, yo solo los golpeaba en la cabeza o les partía algún mueble o/u objeto contundente para que se quedaran calmados… se… se me termina el tiempo… cuanto queda? Hay que matarla… ya debe de ser tarde… estoy en una prisión? Me capturaron… ###eliminar###… tengo que llegar… antes…####objetivo#### antes de que algo peor pase; un total de 10 carceleros en diferentes pasillos trataron de detenerme en vano… hasta que al fin encontré la salida-

Oficial- ALTO CRIATURA¡ en nombre de Celestia quedas detenido… vuelve a tu celda

Matías- BBBUUUAAAAGGGGG -vomito- creo que me estoy desarmando… agggggg… no… me siento… bien

Oficial- puag… pero que rayos?

-los guardias solo reaccionaron con tácticas de captura, 3 pegasos elevaron el vuelo y me sujetaron con la confusión desde atrás, a uno logre agarrarle una pata y estamparlo contra el suelo, los otros 2 me agarraron los brazos tratando de detenerme al tiempo que 4 terrestres corrían para sujetarme; antes de que llegaran, a uno de los pegasos lo estampe contra la pared con el brazo que trataba de sujetar, el otro me soltó y trato de alejarse pero logre darle un golpe en el estómago que lo lanzo contra una columna dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor; los 4 que corrían se lanzaron encima mío y me tiraron al suelo, 1 se quedó encima de mi pecho tratando de evitar que me levantara, le di un cabezazo que lo dejo fuera y al que me sujetaba las piernas lo patee de modo que atravesó la puerta de salida; a los que me sujetaban los brazos los golpee entre ellos al levantarlos en el aire con mis cerbo-musculos, ya solo quedaban 6 que eran unicornios-

Oficial- RÁPIDO, HECHIZO DE PARÁLISIS¡

-los unicornios me lanzaron rayos directamente a todas mis extremidades; según la computadora interna el daño era mínimo, pero estaba alentando los motores de los músculos, decidí actuar como pude avanzando mientras sentía que todo el cuerpo se paralizaba-

matias- AUN NO ESTOY ACABADO -mientras caminaba hacia los ponys con gran lentitud-

guardia- NO SE DETIENE¡

Oficial- NO PAREN¡ SIGAN ASTA QUE CAIGA

-a medida que me acercaba, estos trataban de alejarse sin dejar de atacarme con el rayo, lo que los hizo vulnerables a que le partiera la mandarina a patadas-

-salí por la puerta principal sujetando al oficial, me encontré con que estaba en unos cuarteles con un patio en el centro, una cabaña a cada lado y un muro con una puerta enfrente…. Y varios guardias en formación esperando en el patio y los techo, el… el que los dirigía-

Shining- TODOS EN FORMACIÓN, LA CRIATURA LOGRO TRASPASAR LA SEGUNDA LÍNEA DE DEFENSA, SOMOS LO ULTIMO QUE QUEDA¡

Matías- que? El estaba… muerto… no… vivo?... el… donde…

Oficial, agarrado por Matías- ríndete de una vez! Y puede que te…

######################ADVERTENCIA: memoria comprometida… ################

Matías, recordando lo que le dijo el primer oficial que se encontró- QUE NO –golpeando al oficial- ME VOY! –golpe- A RENDIR!

-lo lance contra los demás mientras corría contra la multitud, comenzaron a lanzarme de todo con tal de detenerme pero logre traspasar la barricada literalmente y luego la puerta, comencé a correr, la puerta daba a un patio interno y luego a un castillo-

$!"$))))="!=)()(=)(=(/#)(="!(## -informacion desconocida-

-Shining se levantó luego de haber esquivado a la criatura a duras penas, se recompuso y trato de perseguirla pese a los golpes, pero cuando estaba por salir se encontró a las princesas y a su hermana con sus amigas-

Luna- pero QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?¡

Cadence- están bien?… AMOR, ESTAS HERIDO¡

Shining- si, estoy bien, es solo un rasguño, la criatura atravesó la barricada y ahora huye, tenemos que perseguirla

Todos- QUE HIZO QUE?¡

Celestia- como es posible, esta toda la guardia aquí¡…

Shining- no sabemos como pero no pudieron detenerlo en la prisión, nos informaron que venía y armamos la barricada en cuanto pudimos… lo sentimos princesas

Oficial, severamente golpeado- una… ayuda…

Twilight- tenemos que detenerlo, tal ves sea una criatura de sombra después de todo –ayudando al oficial-

Celestia- no se que sea, y si es de sombra me temo que sus intenciones nos son un misterio, hay que detenerla antes de que destruya Canterlot

-todos se pusieron en marcha a buscar al ser que se escapó-

(#!)"((!")$("!($- informacion-

\- me encontraba corriendo como un loco por un castillo que era un laberinto, tacleando a todos los guardias que me daban pelea, ya había roto como a 10… cuando me di cuenta de algo-

Matías- creo…. Que me perdí -viendo que estaba la entrada al patio de donde escape- mierda…. PUTO LABERINTO… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –cayendo al suelo un momento- se me escapa el aire… aaaaaaaggggggggg!

#####falla de mente: percepción de espacio y lugar dañada… calibrando#####

Cadence- AHI ESTA¡

Shining- RÁPIDO RODÉENLO

-me rodearon desde adentro y afuera, ni sabía dónde estaba o quienes… eran… te encontré… pero… porque estas… quienes son…-

Celestia- QUEDAS DETENIDO… por favor no te resistas y no te aremos daño

Matias, levantándose y viendo a Twilight- ob… ob… objetivo… AAAAAAGGGGGGGG!

Twilight- porque se me queda viendo?…

Cadence- cuidado!

Matías, lanzándose- WWAAAAAHHHH¡

-el de blanco… s… shini… escudo? intento ponerse en frente mío, pero lo golpe y llego a dar contra 2 soldados, mis ojos estaba clavados en Twilight, donde está mi cuchillo… donde esta mi arma… donde… donde... estoy… ########AVERÍA CRITICA######-

Matías, tambaleándose- teng… te… TENGO QUE TERMINAR! TWILIGHT!

Twilight- q-que?!

Cadence- aléjate de ELLA! –Interponiéndose entre Twilight y Matías-

-golpee al soldado de color rosa con una patada de frente lo que la arrojo contra los demás, corrí con todo contra Twilight, golpeando y siendo golpeado por todos, rayos, patadas, incluso flechas, pero nada lograba pararme… no podían parar lo que era… aunque me costara mi vida, voy a matarla… la única cosa buena que puedo hacer… antes de morir-

Matias- vamos! TE QUEDASTE SIN NADA?!

Twilight- no lo creo -tele transportándose-

-apareció detrás mío y pretendía lanzarme un hechizo, pero ya conocía ese truco y yo tenía uno mejor… la tome por sorpresa al darme vuelta y agarrarla de la cabeza, le puse mi rodilla sobre su cuello sin hacer presión y con mi mano sobre su cráneo estaba por matarla… ella… respiraba agitadamente… me miraba… y… en sus ojos no vi lo mismo que veía… veía… que veía?...-

########Fallo de unidad de presión######

-no… todavía no… tengo que… matarla…-

Fluttershy, llorando y golpeando a Matías de frente con golpes débiles- déjala IR! MONSTRUO! DÉJALA! DÉJALA!

Matías, viendo como Fluttershy lloraba- … esta… triste… pero ella…

Applejack, tratando de sujetar el brazo de Matías- DÉJALA AHORA MISMO!

Celestia, poniendo su cuerno frente a Matías- déjala ir… ahora

Matias- o… OBJETIVO eliminación!

-todos se aterrorizan cuando lo escuchan-

-que… es este… tiene que ser una ilusión… me tienen secuestrado, estoy retenido y me muestran esto para… para… para que me lo muestran?... porque la defienden?-

Matías, con Twilight bajo su mano- pero…

-la… la de blanco me dispara… varios impulsos de frente… fuertes, como un golpe de un luchador profesional, justo en mi cara… solo se me cae una parte de la piel de mi rostro… y todos parecen asustados… impresionados… veo a Twilight, agitarse y llorar bajo mi mano y mi rodilla… esta… no es… yo-

##################################################sistema en falla… solución a archivo encontrada… reinicio… RECORDATORIO DE MISIÓN: búsqueda y destrucción… alterada… recordatorio… objetivo nuevo: ayudar en suceso para cambiar resultado… cumplido####################

Matias- pero… si… entonces… ella… -levantando su rodilla y su mano, Twilight sale rápidamente junto a sus amigas- esto… mi… -cayendo pesadamente de rodillas- misión… cumplida…

Celestia- TWILIGHT¡ … estas bien? -abrazándola-

Twilight, secándose las lagrimas- s-si… si… aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh

Rainbow, pateando a Matías- Y NO VUELVAS AQUÍ!

=#"(($/=($/)%#"(/($/)(#"/$)(#"/$)(#"/%#" –informacion desconocida-

-el golpe de Rainbow no es contestado, algo que llama mas la atención y asusta a los presentes más de lo que una respuesta hubiera despertado, el está ahí… inmóvil, viendo sus manos, cuando se escucha un silbido y luego se desploma en el suelo sobresaltando a todos, casi partiendo el piso y sacudiendo todo el lugar-

Rainbow, viendo su pesuña-… creo que no medí mi fuerza…

Luna- no creo que haya sido por el golpe… -moviendo a Matías con magia, no hay respuesta- esta…

Cadence, ayudada por Shining- no, no lo creo…

Shining, dejando a cadence- tranquila hermanita, ya todo acabo…-abrazando a Twilight-

Celestia- no puedo creerlo… que es el…

Rarity- no lo se… sombra creo algo como esto?

Applejack- si… nunca había visto nada igual

Pinkie- ni yo no puedo creer todo lo que hizo y que aun así apenas lo hayamos detenido…. Creen que debería hacerle una fiesta al más malo de todos?

Rainbow- Pinkie… por favor… no empieces, él nos atacó, ahora tenemos que encerrarlo en un lugar donde no vuelva a causar tantos problemas

Shining- estoy de acuerdo, pero dónde?

Twilight- cuanto mas lejos mejor… -refugiándose en el abrazo del grupo-

Celestia- tranquila… ya termino… pero es… extraño… porque actuó así? Que buscaba?

Luna- a que te refieres hermana?

Celestia- bueno… no es normal que alguien escape de prisión, busque a su "objetivo" y… lo deje…

Twilight- p… pero que?

Shining- tiene sentido… te buscaba a ti, de entre todos… pero porque?

Twilight- no lo se… y no se si quiera descubrirlo…

Celestia- aun así tendremos que saberlo… te ataco y eso no permitiremos que vuelva a suceder… pero te dejo… acaso te hiso algo?

Twilight- si… aun lo siento –sobándose el cuello- pero vi sus ojos… no parecían bien… y luego… su rostro

Rarity- no es lo que elegiría para un escape de prisión… es una maquina?

Luna- creada para que?

Celestia, pensativa- ante esto… solo podemos esperar a que despierte y tratar de hacer que nos explique lo sucedido ya que parece… racional quizá?… de momento lo encerraremos en la bóveda real, es el lugar mas seguro que tenemos

Shining- esperaremos, ya tratamos de ver de que esta echo y no es nada conocido… así que no podemos hacer más que tratar de evitar que nos ataque otra vez o al menos contenerlo si lo hace, si nos ataca de nuevo lo encerraremos en el tártaro, pero quiero saber si se trata de una criatura que sombra podría tener encerrada para la guerra

-todas asintieron-

(#)=/!("/$=)(/$!(¡%/#=)("/$()(¡"=)$!/$!("$="! 7? horas después ()=$/!(/$!/"$!

"!$)"!$$!""$- informacion-

-DONDE…-

Matias, sacudiéndose y tratando de pararse- AAAAAAA!... aahhhh aahhhh pero qué?... que son… -viendo sus cadenas-

-donde estoy… el… estaba…-

##############sistema informa: reparación incompleta… estado: aceptable… capacidad actual suficiente para actuar adecuadamente######

-al menos vuelvo a poder mantenerme de pie… si me pudiera poner de pie… donde estoy? Escape… no… si… escape de una cárcel y… ####cargando archivo de memoria#### m… mierda… que? Mi memoria… aaagggg… mucha sobrecarga… estoy en este lugar… el… lugar… donde estoy?-

Matias, sacudiendo un poco sus cadenas para apreciarlas- se les fue la mano… creo… cuanto hace que estoy acá?... mierda… me duele la cabeza…

-3 grilletes distintos en cada extremidad, unidos a cadenas individuales que estaban bien fijadas a las paredes de metal, una reja en frente que separaba lo que parecía ser una entrada de bóveda blindada… raro… no deben de tener donde meterme o serán así sus celdas de seguridad máxima-

-empecé a detectar las señales consientes a mi alrededor, detrás de la puerta detecte 40 señales formadas y en guardia, vigilaban la puerta, seguramente soldados… me tendría que sentir en peligro pero… si… si ahora solucione el futuro y todo eso… entonces no son objetivos o amenazas; comencé a recordar lo que paso… me lleve puesto a 32 guardias con mi escape… y solo estoy en esta línea de tiempo hace una horas, mierda que progreso rápido; aunque me gustaban los grilletes y todo, les di la orden a los nanos de que empezaran a liberarme abriendo los grilletes, en eso la puerta de la bóveda se abrió y se asomó un guardia… nos quedamos viendo solo unos segundos y cerró la puerta a toda velocidad, evidentemente mi carisma natural lo convenció de liberarme-

Guardia, cerrando la puerta- ATENCIÓN¡ LA CRIATURA DESPERTÓ¡

guardia 2- TODOS A SUS POSICIONES¡… llamen a las princesas¡

-pude sentir como todas las señales consientes se ponían en alerta y corrían de un lado a otro rodeando la entrada de la bóveda; yo solo espere sabiendo que no estaba en peligro… quizá, y no quería empeorar la situación tratando de escapar... o a lo mejor me pesaba demasiado el culo y no tenia ganas; luego de unos minutos escuche voces del otro lado y sentí que mas señales se acercaban a la bóveda-

####sistema al 56%: recuperación aun en curso… se recomienda precaución####

=#($"!)($)!("$=)(" –informacion desconocida-

Celestia- sargento… informe

Oficial- si princesa, la criatura no a salido por la entrada y tenemos a todo mundo en alerta y listos para responder si intenta algo

Luna- perfecto… ahora vamos a conseguir algunas respuestas… están listas?

Applejack- siempre…

Fluttershy- por supuesto… bueno… si quieren…

Rainbow- hay que sacarle algunas respuestas!

Twilight- si…

Rarity- segura querida?

Twilight, tomando aire- si… tengo que saber que buscaba…

Cadence- bien… andando

=)(/$=!"($/="!()/!%)(/"!$(/"!8 –informacion-

-la compuesta comenzó a abrirse completamente, pude ver como guardias en una fila de 2 en 2 entraba a la recamara y se dividían… eran 6 de un lado y 6 del otro, con armaduras diferentes, unos tenían armaduras "romanas" y los otros…. Más vestidos para el hallowin yanqui; entraron atrás de ellos el Shining Armoy, cadence y… y ellas… aun… creo que las recuerdo… y me dolía recordarlo… de… de la memoria… del pasado… de la historia; la tensión se podía sentir en el aire-

Celestia- buenos días… mi nombre es Celestia y soy la gobernante de Ecuestria

Luna- yo soy luna, la regente de la noche y hermana de Celestia

Cadence- yo soy cadence, la princesa del amor…

Shining- yo soy Shining Armoy, capitán de la guardia real y de los hombres que golpeaste al salir

Twilight- yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y estas son mis amigas… Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie pie…

Celestia- terminando las presentaciones… nos dirás que eres y que fue lo que pretendías, respondiendo a todas nuestras preguntas…

Luna- o la luz que viste ayer será la última antes de que te enviemos al tártaro…

-…-

Twilight- y bien?!

-levante las manos a la altura de mi cara, todos se pusieron en guardia esperando a que haga algo-

Matías- tranquilos… es que los grilletes me son incómodos

Luna- pues suerte par…

-acto seguido los grilletes se abrieron dejándome libre; todos pusieron cara de sorpresa-

Shining-….. TODO MUNDO ALERTA¡ LA CRIATURA SE LIBERO¡

-todos los guardias formaron un muro entre los demás y yo, las princesas se pusieron magia de por medio y las 6 amigas… no se… creo que tratan de jugar a algo o hacerse las karatekas… salvo la de amarillo y roza que estaba atrás de todo temblando-

Matías- ni se para que les digo "tranquilos"… -sentándose lentamente en la cama- aaaaaaaahhhhhh… como es posible que me duela todo si tengo todo apagado?... aaagggg soy Matías…

-el comentario pareció confundirlos y relajarlos-

Luna- m… acaso… no intentaras escapar?

Matías- no, no hay necesidad aaaaaggggg –levantando los brazos mientras hacían ruidos- … una pregunta, cuánto dormí?

Celestia- 3 días… te encontramos entre los escombros de un edificio en el imperio de cristal luego de que este apareciera y que sombra fuera derrotado… ahora contestanos tu, para que te creo sombra?

Matias- … quien es sombra?... esperen… registro: sombra… mago obscuro, "emperador del mal", muerto a manos de Twilight… el?

Luna- em… s-si…

Matias- no me "creo" él… lo dicen porque me encontraron en el imperio de cristal? Estaba ahí por mi objetivo…

Cadence- el cual era…

Matias- mmm… que buena pregunta… se los digo o mejor no?

Luna, golpeando los barrotes- no juegues con nosotros! Trataste de asesinarnos –viendo a los ojos de Matías con ira- y luego te detuviste… porque?…

Matias-… mmmmm… el objetivo esta completo… eliminar un suceso, para evitar la creación de un futuro…

Todos- QUE?!

Matias- em… vengo del futuro…

Twilight- de… pe… como sabemos que es cierto?

Celestia- porque buscarías eliminar la creación de un futuro?!

Matías- es… complicado… pero había una dictadura, en el futuro todos ustedes estaban muertos y yo volví en el tiempo para evitar un suceso que daría lugar a dicho futuro… y también soy de otra dimensión…

-las caras de sorpresa y confusión eran de 10-

Celestia- volviste en el tiempo para evitar…

Cadence- una dictadura?

Twilight- que suceso?

Matias- un suceso… complicado de explicar

-no podía decirles… no podía dejar que supiera… como se vería afectada si supiera en lo que se convirtió?... si supiera… lo que hizo… si todos lo supieran… habría salvado realmente algo? O lo volvería a condenar?-

Celestia, molesta- sin vaguedades… dinos todo

Matias- no… no es relevante

Rainbow- QUE NO ES RELEVANTE?!

Applejack- no puedes soltar algo asi y esperar que nos quedemos con eso!

Matias- no es relevante porque el suceso ya se evitó… ya esta… aaaaaaagggggggggggg –agarrándose la cabeza- me esta matando…

Celestia- nos dirás todo o…

Matias- el objetivo esta completo… se terminó…

Twilight- porque te niegas a decírnoslo?

Matias- decírselos los afectaría, ya que sabrían algo que podría… "mermar" su… mmmm… misión? Futuro?... no se cómo decirlo…

Cadence- nos atacaste, nos dices esto y ahora solo te quedas callado?

Matias- si… soy todo un misterio jajajaja…

Shining- tienes la osadía de reírte frente a las princesas!? Espero que te guste la cárcel

Matias- esto es una cárcel? Parece una bóveda de acero fundido, aproximadamente 1 metro de espesor… mas para un "tesoro" que una persona… principalmente porque no hay ventilación y podríamos quedarnos sin oxígeno…

Luna- eso… aggg… no es importante… que o quién eres?

Matias- matias… el líder… perfecto dictador… humano… y después están los otros títulos…

Shining- criminal…

Rainbow- monstruo…

Twilight, apartando la mirada- asesino…

Matias- mmm… relativo… criminal? Para ustedes… yo no soy un criminal, en cualquier caso para mi ustedes están cometiendo un crimen, existir y molestar al líder es algo terrible…

Celestia- es esto una especie de broma?

Matias- y de la que mas me gusta jajajaja!

Twilight, viendo a Matías a los ojos-… tu objetivo era yo verdad?

-todos se sorprenden… yo también, en parte… creo que era algo obvio desde el principio si uno lo piensa-

Matias- no… pero entre la confusión… y principalmente mi estado te confundí con alguien…

Twilight- quien?...

Matías- una… pony que conocí en el futuro… y que dio bastantes problemas… es el color supongo… nunca me gusto el negro…

Rarity- ejem… eso es grosero y ella es violeta

Matias- soy daltónico con decoloración a NEGROS… (racismo africano? Quien sabe)… o quizá solo mis ojos ya no están captando los colores… aaahhhhh… -metiendose una mano en un ojo- creo que se desajusto

Todos- uG!

Matias- o quizá solo estoy siendo algo idiota… como sea…

Celestia- creo que le debes una disculpa a Twilight y a nosotros…

Matias-… por… dejarlas vivir?

Luna- q-que? NO! Por lo que hiciste!

Matias-… dejarlas vivir?

Cadecen- ATACARNOS!

Matias- jejeje si lo se… pero es gracioso ver como tratan de comprender lo ilógico que puedo ser… jajajaja… bueno… supongo que lame… lam… lEMA…

Applejack, levantando una ceja- si?...

Matias- LAME…LEMA… lameNNTO!... haber tratado de romperles sus insignificantes cuerpos…

Todos-…

Matias-… no esperen que lo repita

Shining- ESO FUE UNA DISCULPA!?

Matias- si… algo así… el líder no se disculpa… sus existencias continúan gracias a mi gloria… así que sean miserables con eso…

Fluttershy- no querrás decir "felices"?

Matias- y porque querría que fueran felices?! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Luna- pero que?...

Twilight- reunión

-todos se juntan en círculo y parecen debatir algo… que francamente me importa un pepino... mmmm… ##### advertencia: combustible bajo, reservas de minerales bajas, reservas de carbohidratos bajas##### y ante tal alerta, la mas grande de las emergencias de mi existencia se encendió como cada dia… tengo hambre-

Rainbow- no creo que este siendo sincero

Rarity- realmente no puede hablar enserio… o sí?

Celestia- es un ser extraño… quizá no entendamos sus costumbres…

Matias- EM!... en realidad soy un fastidio más por gusto que por diferencias culturales… JAJAJAJA!

Luna- agggg… además puede escucharnos…

Applejack- y que hay de eso que vimos…

Twilight- que cosa?

Applejack, tragando ante el recuerdo- "glup"… ee… durante su escape… cuando Celestia le disparo y su… su rostro…

Luna, con sorpresa- cierto!... hay que averiguar mas… no podemos dejarlo solo hasta confirmar lo que vimos…

-todos se dan vuelta para encararme… yo "simulo" no escuchar algo que obviamente se escucha perfectamente… mas por estar en una bóveda cerrada y en silencio que por mi micrófono de alta capacidad-

Twilight- ejem… queremos pregunt…

-retraigo las nanomaquinas que generan mi piel y me paro, dejando que vean la gloria de la destrucción-

todos- AAAAAAA¡

guardia- protejan a las princesas¡

Shining- FORMACIÓN DE MURO AHORA¡

-todos se quedaron esperando, yo solo me quedo donde estoy, pasaron unos segundos-

Cadence-…. No vas a atacarnos?

Matias- si quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho…

Twilight, asustada- p-pero que eres?¡

Celestia, impactada- nunca en toda mi vida vi algo como tu…

Matías- y que bueno JAJAJAJA porque si no…. -regenerando mi piel y ropa- soy un "humano"… o al menos en parte, la mayor parte de mi cuerpo es una máquina que me mantiene vivo y hace lo que le digo… pero por lo general un humano es como yo… solo que sin ser internamente de metal ni nada parecido…

Twilight- una maquina?

Matías- si… solo que una muy avanzada, mucho más que sus trenes de vapor… algo más?

Twilight- nos atacaste por estar "confundido y desorientado"? como es posible entonces que lograras tanto?

Shining- es cierto… nadie logra salir de la prisión si estaba "tan mal"

Matias- soy un arma de guerra… pueden dispararme, pueden tratar de lastimarme, pueden ahora ustedes tratar con todo lo que tengan de frenarme… no lo van a lograr…

Celestia- eso no es lo que vemos

Matias- los barrotes, las paredes, son para que se sientan seguros… no que me detengan… los ataque porque creí que estaba en peligro, creí que tenia que llegar a mi objetivo y ustedes se metieron de por medio, pensé que… que aun no habia logrado mi objetivo… y me atacaron… y me retuvieron… aaaaaaaagggggggggg… -agarrandose la cabeza- aun me duele…

Cadence- nos defendimos…

Matias- bueno… eso… se defendieron… cosa que es ilegal para el líder… el líder te pega? Lo aceptas… es parte de mi gloria! Jajajaja

Rainbow- esto parece un mal chiste…

Matias- la vida es un mal chiste…

Twilight- y que es eso de que vienes de otra dimensión?

Matias-… que vengo de otra dimencion… que? No quedo claro?

Todos- AAAGGGGG…

Twilight- que dimensión?! De que estas hablando!?

Matias- a… no saben lo que es una dimensión? Básicamente el lugar en donde estamos ahora es una dimensión… todo… todo este universo y todos sus mundos y todas sus galaxias son solo una de un número infinito de dimisiones que existen…

Twilight- en serio?!

Rarity- pero que es eso? Como es posible?!

Matías- es posible porque es, aunque muy muy muy improbable, aun es posible… -todos parecen estar de acuerdo en NO entender un pomo- que porque hay una posibilidad de que haya más de una dimensión, la hay…

Twilight- pero… no comprendo, una dimensión es un espacio… como este o como una hoja de papel…

Matias- estas pensando en las dimensiones geométricas, las cuales son aproximadamente 12… estas mitad bien y mitad mal…

Celestia- explícate…

Matias- existen las dimensiones no? 0D es un punto, 1D es una línea, 2D es un plano, 3D es un… bueno… espacio, o cosa… ya empieza a ser difícil, la 4ta es

Twilight- un hipercubo!

Luna-… un qué?

Rainbow- Twilight… de que

Matias- mas o menos… geométricamente podes verla asi… pero para mi, la 4ta vuelve a ser una línea… la línea del tiempo… todo lo que es dentro de esta son objetos 3d que se mueven… y se mueven porque hay tiempo… una linea que va hacia "adelante"… la 4ta dimensión es eso… sus infinitos puntos son como fotos del universo que van cambiando ínfimamente…

Cadence- fascinante… pero que tiene que ver con que seas de otra "dimencion"?

Rainbow- acaso eres de la 6ta o que?

Matias- no… soy de mi propia 4ta/3ra dimensión… otra línea temporal… otro universo con sus propios planetas y galaxias… porque después de una línea que sigue?

Twiligt- un plano…

Matias- que es un plano?

-todos vuelven a ver a twilight quien parece que ahora es la única que me sigue-

Twilight- eeemm… un objeto que solo tiene 2 dimensiones que contienen infinitas rectas y puntos…

Matias- y porque creerían que existimos siendo la única recta, cuando hay infinitas posibilidades…

Celestia- p-pero es ridículo… estas diciendo que entonces existen infinitos mundos que…

Matias- si… infinitos… iguales algunos… y contrarios otros… por ejemplo, para que uno sea distinto de otro… que hace falta?

Twilight- b-bueno… que algo sea diferente… implica… implica… -pensativa- piensa piensa

Fluttershy- que… estemos en otro lado?

Applejack- que alguien explique mejor?

Pinkie- que una cosa sea distinta!

Matias- si…

Twilight- lo te… que?! Pinkie, como lo supiste?!

Pinkie, encogiéndose de hombros y sacando la lengua- m…

Matias- que algo… lo que sea, sea distinto…

Twilight- como que?

Matias-… lo que sea francamente… ves ese átomo de ahí –señalando a la pared- listo… que este en otro lugar implica que es un universo diferente…

Celestia- bien… vamos a hablar de esto… afuera… tratando de…

Applejack, sobándose la cabeza- de que no nos explote la cabeza!

Luna- tú te quedas aquí hasta que aclaremos el asunto…

Matías- mi hambre…

Guardia- comerás a su hora…

Matias- mi hambre ahora…

Celestia- porque hablas así?

Matias- mi comporta tonto… mi considera esto gracioso… mi hambre…

Pinkie pie- jajajajaja… -imitando la vos de Matías- "mi también hambre"…

luna- p-pero… no eras una maquina?

Matias- maquina con órganos humanos y un cerebro –inclinándose y retrayendo la piel de su cráneo, su cerebro flota en un cristal solo visible desde arriba- así que… hambre…

Luna, traumatizada junto al resto- a… a… v-ver… veremos que… solo nos vamos

-todos salieron de la bóveda dejándome solo… cuando en eso, a los 2 minutos entra un guardia con "comida"-

Guardia, lanzando un plato de… "objeto a identificar"- ahí tienes… todo lo que un monstruo necesita…

Matias, viendo el plato en el suelo- esto no es comida

Guardia, comenzando a marcharse- es la especialidad de la casa… sobras… el chef tenía amigos en la guardia que tu casi matas… así que considérate afortunado –cerrando la bóveda-

Matias-… mi molesto… mi… EEEEXTEEERMINAAARRR!

=$)("%/=)(¡%/$!)(/))(#%/=#")($="!=)($ -informacion desconocida-

-mientras tanto con las princesas-

Celestia- creen que diga la verdad?

Luna- me parece que solo trata de ganar tiempo

Cadence- puede ser, pero nunca habíamos visto algo como el… tal ves nos diga la verdad

Twilight- yo quiero ir a hacerle unas preguntas… todo esto me deja con muchas dudas

Celestia- al igual que todos… pero no puedes ir sola… aunque ahora se haya quedado tranquilo, ya vimos de lo que es capaz

Luna- bueno… eso es cierto, pero y si estaba tratando de hacer algo mas? Digo, vieron en lo que se transformó?…

Cadence- creo que voy a tener pesadillas

Applejack- creo que todos las tendremos

Rainbow- yo no…

Applejack, rodando los ojos- claro…

Twilight- haber, que sabemos de el; que nos atacó porque "se confundió" y que es prácticamente indestructible e igualmente ahora ni siquiera se movió cuando hablábamos; parecía estar tranquilo aun teniendo la oportunidad de atacarnos a todos juntos en 1 lugar

Celestia- bueno, eso es cierto… probablemente… mmmm

Luna- que es lo que piensas hermana?

Celestia- tal vez podamos hacerlo… un aliado?…

todos- QUEEEEE?¡

Luna- no puedes estar hablando en serio hermana, el nos ataco¡

Shining- noqueo a 32 de mis guardias y lastimo a Cadence¡

Twilight- cree que sea una buena idea?

Celestia- es solo una idea y no necesariamente un "aliado", mas bien… que se comporte, es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado… o al menos saber que no nos atacara… vamos a continuar hablando con él para ver qué información obtenemos…

-volvieron todos juntos a la bóveda preparándose para entrar e interrogar de nuevo; solo que cuando la puerta se abrió no encontraron lo que esperaban-

Shining- LA CRIATURA ESCAPO¡

Twilight- ESTA SUELTA EN EL CASTILLO¡

Celestia- todo el mundo alerta, quiero que lo busquen… como se escapó?

Pinkie- tal vez lo hizo por el agujero que hay en la pared…. Ooooooo TAL VES SEA MÁGICO¡

-todos vieron hacia la pared del costado, un agujero circular de tamaño importante, perfectamente moldeado atravesaba hacia una habitación aledaña, en la que descansaba la "parte" de la pared que fue removida-

Shining- como es posible? es acero de 1 m de espesor con barreras mágicas

Rainbow- rápido por aquí, debemos seguir su rastro

Twilight- solo espero que no sea tarde

-todos corrían para buscar donde podría haber escapado la terrible criatura que ahora los asolaría por las eras de las eras, pues si tal monstruo corría libre por el mundo… SI TAL MAL CORRÍA DESENFRENADO POR LAS CALLES…-

)()"($)("!)$("!)$$ -informacion-

Matías, tarareando- la lala lala lala …. la lala lala lala… me perdí!, perdi-perdi-perdi… donde carajo estoy? –viendo por una puerta-… a acá es la cocina?… -viendo adentro- m… carajo, cocina a leño? Pero la puta madre… vamos a ver que hay para entrar a darle

-pasaron solo 20 minutos en los cuales ingerí una gran cantidad de comida que creo era para alguien… no se… esa torta podía ser para la reina de Inglaterra o una boda… Igual estaba buena; mientras tanto decidí volver a la "celda" que tenía para que no se pusieran como locos… camine por los pasillos hasta que me encontré a todos en un largo pasillo con guardias revisando las habitaciones aledañas-

Matías- que paso?… quien se perdió?

Guardia- AHÍ ESTA¡

Shining- PREPÁRENSE¡ RODÉENLO

Matías- creo que yo… jajajaja

-me rodearon como 20 guardias y… "estos"… no me voy a poner a decir los 10 nombres de cada uno… no se lo merecen-

Celestia- que intentabas hacer?… acaso trata…

Matías- no… no iba a escapar… solo salí a buscar algo que comer…-masticando un pedazo de torta- mmmm que paso?

Cadence- e… ese es el pastel para la celebración?

Matias, viendo el pedaso-… ni idea… al menos era de chocolate…

Luna- no trates de engañarnos… que fue lo que hiciste!?

Twilight- Como te escapaste?! Y de dónde sacaste eso? –Señalando el pedazo de torta-

Applejack- eso es algo que todos queremos saber -con mirada desafiante-

Matías, sonriendo- posssss…. Supongo que por el agujero de la pared que hice…. Ósea… no es nada de otro mundo suponer como escape

Rainbow- AAAAGGG… quiere decir que como lo hiciste? era un muro de 1m de acero y lo atravesaste como si nada

Matías- es que 1m de acero no me detiene jajajaja… nada, solo lo hice con mis nano maquinas

Twilight- tus qué?

Shining- no trates de engañarnos, tuviste que tener ayuda de afuera, ahora, dinos qu…

-tome una columna y de mis manos surgieron las nanomaquinas como metal liquido, comenzaron a romper rápidamente una sección… luego la repare con las mismas-

Matías- así

Twilight- increíble¡

Cadence- … y perturbador

Shining-… maldición!

Twilight- y la comida?

Matías- de la cocina… creo que era la cocina… ni idea de si era eso o el salón del baile… este lugar está demasiado decorado…

Guardia- parece que no te gusto nuestra hospitalidad…

Matias- fuiste vos el que me trajo ese plato?

Guardia- asi es! Capitán, permiso para llevarlo a la bóveda

Shining- permiso conc…

Matias, agarrando al guardia por el cuello- a mi nadie me trae esa comida… -acercando al guardia a su rostro- esta claro?

Guardia, asfixiándose- a… ah… s… si…

Luna, atrás de Matías con su magia cargada- déjalo ir…

Matías, soltándolo- el próximo va a ir terapia intensiva… voy a la celda

Celestia, sorprendida- eee… sí; guardias, escóltenlo hacia la bóveda… -mirando a las mane 6- chicas, ustedes vean que no cause problemas

-me sentía mal, no por la comida, sino por otra cosa… pero no sabia que… había algo… algo… en mi mente que no dejaba de sonar… una alarma? Una alerta? O algo que me cosquilleaba… me sentía deprimido de repente-

Twilight- acaso estas bien?

Matias, sacado de sus pensamientos- eee?¡… na si… estoy bien, es que en mucho tiempo no me había encontrado en una situación así

Rainbow- que, rodeado de guardias y caminado hacia una celda? Parece que se te hace algo común…

Matias- no… es… es… esta paz…

-mi comentario las saco de lugar-

Twilight- a que te refieres?

Matías- hace 10 años que busco mi hogar… y en todo ese tiempo siempre… había algo… no?... era… prepararse para algo…

guardia- ya llegamos, entra

-párese que lo que les dije las sorprendió, se fueron mirándome raro… aunque siendo honestos… como que todo mundo aca me mira raro… será mi perfección-

/$!$)!=$!"$)$)) -informacion desconocida-

-nuestras 6 amigas se alejan pensando en lo que Matías les había contado… quien podría estar tanto tiempo luchando y estar cuerdo?... quizá eso contestaba el porque de su estado actual-

Applejack- ustedes… creen que lo que dijo sea cierto?

Rarity- bueno… parecía bastante serio cuando nos lo dijo… 10 años en guerra… no puedo imaginar que criatura aguantaría algo así

Twilight- ni yo…. Tenemos que hablarlo con las princesas

Rainbow- para mí que solo está tratando de ganarse nuestra confianza para luego escapar

Fluttershy- no parecía intentar nada de eso… además recuerda que ya escapo 2 beses

Twilight- si… no tiene sentido… es como si no se sintiera atrapado… no me siento segura al lado de el, incluso con todos los guardias y las princesas… el logro escapar… pero volvió… como si manejara toda la situación

Applejack- creo que estás dándole demasiado "poder" dulzura… tal ves simplemente no tenía a donde ir y por eso volvió

Rarity- mmm… no lo se… y si realmente trama algo?

Rainbow- como atacarnos por sorpresa?

Twilight- no… quizá esta esperando algo… o alguien…

Fluttershy- crees que alguien lo ayudo?

Twilight- tendría mas sentido…

Applejack- pero quien?

Twilight- es solo una teoría… quizá sin fundamentos…

-en la sala del trono, con las princesas y Shining-

Celestia- ho bien, que bueno que volvieron, algún problema?

Twilight- no, ninguno, aunque dijo algo… inquietante

Cadence- inquietante o perturbador?

Rarity- para ser sincera ya no estamos seguras…

Twilight- nos dijo que buscaba su hogar hace 10 años… y que en todo ese tiempo no habia tenido… "paz"

Celestia- "paz"? a que se refiere?

Twilight- eso fue lo que dijo… con algo de tristeza

Luna- significara que nunca dejo de pelear?...

Shining- pero es imposible estar durante 10 años en constantes conflictos… tiene que ser una mentira, ninguna unidad militar, ni siquiera nosotros aguantaría mas de un par de meses lejos de nuestras familias…

Luna- y ahora que hacemos?… la bóveda probo no ser efectiva

Shining- nuestras medidas de seguridad tienen que mejorar, si tal vez constr..

Cadence- no creo que más seguridad sea lo que nos haga falta… tenemos que buscar la manera de que no nos haga daño, pero más muros y guardias no van a detenerlo

Celestia- la situación no es buena… pero tengo una idea, Twilight, debes conversar con la criatura… te pido que trates de convencerlo de que no haga daño… mmmm… creo que… reformarlo

mane 6- QUE?¡

Twilight- pero no se si pueda hacerlo que tal si escapa o si trata de hacernos daño!… o si no pued…

Celestia- Twilight, no te pediría esto si no supiera que puedes lograrlo; además no voy a dejarte sola, si te da algún problema yo misma me asegurare de que no cause más daño

Twilight- pero…

Celestia- Twilight, temo por lo que nos pueda hacer, aun entre todos el coste de pelear con el seria elevado… no te lo pediría si no se me ocurriera nada mejor; te pido… les pido, a cada una que hablen con el… se lo que es y cómo se comporta… pero quizá con las características individuales de cada una logren acercarse…

Twilight- bien… lo intentare

Applejack- pero y si intenta hacerte daño?… no tendríamos que estar todas juntas?

Rarity- si, él podría atacarnos, tenemos que…

Celestia- tranquilas, mañana las acompañaremos a la bóveda y no las dejaremos solas

Rainbow- aun así, no es mejor todas juntas?

Luna- es probable que si las ve a todas juntas se sienta amenazado, ya vimos lo que hizo solo porque le trajeron algo que no le gusto… tenemos que mostrar algo de confianza para ver su reacción, que… mmmm… lo respetamos

Twilight, confiada- bien, lo intentare, iré a preparar algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle…

Rarity- b-bien… quizá tenga tiempo de cambiarme antes de entrar…

Fluttershy- si se escapó por comida… quizá tenga que llevarle algo… como a mis animalitos…

Applejack- Fluttershy… no estoy segura de que sea como tus animales…

Pinkie- tal vez esta amargado porque no tiene que celebrar

$(!("$)!"$((!"- informacion-

Matias, mirando el techo-…

…

…

…

-…-

##### objetivo: - ######

##### posible amenaza próxima: - #####

#####... recordatorio: ver si hay ropa que lavar, destruir ropa por no ser necesaria… invadir los (porque era que?)…####

Matias- mmmm… por capitalistas! Por eso era… pero ahora… que?

)))))))))

Matías- tex, pásame las herramientas, creo que puedo instalar una antena improvisada para captar los atomos que nos rodean… si es que nos rodea algo

Tex- entendido…


	11. Chapter 10

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 10: oxidarse?... jamás

Matías- alguna idea…

Tex- no..

Matias- nada de nada… en ningún lado… que es lo que paso?

Tex- mis registros no están claros… perdí energía al completo señor

Matias- incluso…

Tex- la de reserva, la caja negra no gravo nada y no capto señales de energía o materia en ningún lado…

Matias- pero que paso?¡… agggg… voy a poner la antena improvisada… avísame si pasa algo

)))))))))))

-esa noche me trajeron una "cama" mejor que la que tenia… dormí en el suelo, no sé porque; aún no estaba tranquilo pero me dormí al poco tiempo con dificultad; en el sueño-

Matias- MUERRTEEEEE¡ AAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ

Civil- TU CULPA¡

Civil 2- TU CULPA

Matias- CULPEN A SU PUTA MADRE! Yo no les dije que entregaran sus almas ni nada!

Civil- pero era tu deber…

Civil 2- era tu misión protegernos

Matias- y era su misión dar el "máximo sacrificio"… y aun los veo BASTANTE VIVOS!

-me encontraba en una trinchera de la primera guerra, civiles e inocentes se lanzaban hacia la trinchera gritando que todo era mi culpa… los recordaba, una vez en un mundo tuve que matarlos… durante 2 semanas pelee contra civiles que se lanzaban contra mi con cuchillos o alguna que otra arma como animales… eran adeptos al caos… humanos que entregaron sus almas a dioses oscuros por la recompensa de la inmortalidad… todos ellos… incluso entregaron a sus hijos con tal de obtener algún favor… y yo, me quede atrapado en su PU70 mundo durante 2 semanas hasta que vinieron los refuerzos, en ese tiempo tuve que defender con lo que quedaba a un montón de personas atrapadas en algunos edificios entre yo y los adeptos… sus gritos… nunca podría olvidarlo-

Adepto- Entrégate y termina con esto¡ entréganos a sus niños… ENTREGA TU ALM…

Matias- púdrete… -clavándole un cuchillo en la cabeza- SI ME QUIEREN ACA ESTOY¡… manga de mal formados de MIER…

-puede que me sintiera mal por ellos, pero no me iba a ir sin dejar un regadero de cadáveres…. Nadie traiciona en mi presencia y vive… nadie-

Adepto 2- POR LOS DIOSES OBSCUROS!

Iniciado- sangre para el dios de la sangre!

Adeptos- cráneos para el trono de cráneos!

Matias- PERFECCIÓN PARA EL LÍDER!...

Todos-…

Matias- cierto que más de eso es imposible JAJAJAJAJAJA

¡($/!")$)"!) –Información desconocida-

Luna- bien hermana, espero tener suerte esta noche… si su puerta no aparece como antes no nos queda más que hablarle en este mundo

Celestia- cuídate hermana… sal si ves que puede hacerte daño, no quiero perderte por entrar en la mente de una criatura como esa

Luna- y no lo harás… ahora vete a dormir…

Celestia- buenas noches

-ambas hermanas se despidieron con un abrazo, luna se quedó en la torre que estaba para conectarse al mundo de los sueños, para entrar en la mente de la criatura, no sabía con que se encontraría, pues durante los días que estuvo inconsciente, la criatura no manifestó ninguna puerta-

\- luna entro al mismo pasillo que entraba todas las noches para ver los sueños de sus súbitos, un espacio vacío con puertas que flotaban en una fila… comenzó a buscar una que fuera diferente a la de sus súbitos, ya conocía que puertas eran de sus enemigos como Chrysalis, pero estas estaban protegidas evitando que pudiera entrar… luego de unas horas de búsqueda la encontró… una puerta metálica rodeada de piedra lisa (entrada a un bunker) que supuso que debía ser de la criatura pues nunca vio una puerta así, trato de abrirla pero esta pesaba una tonelada, termino por moverla con magia con gran esfuerzo; una ves dentro camino por un túnel oscuro con una luz al final y alguna que otra lámpara a gas, cuando salió solo vio el horror de una pelea sin fin… miles de criaturas como él muertas por todos lados con marcas en todos sus cuerpos, como si se hubieran flagelado a ellos mismos-

Luna, con lágrimas de horror- pero que es esta locura?¡

-a lo lejos se escuchó gritos, corrió por lo que quedaba de una enorme ciudad en llamas para ver quien gritaba; vio a la criatura-

Matias- NO VAN A PASAR¡

Adepto- al final todos serán sacrificio para nuestros dioses… únetenos

Adeptos- únetenos

Adeptos- SANGRE PARA EL DIOS DE LA SANGRE¡

Adeptos- CRANEOS PARA EL TRONO DE CRÁNEOS¡

-en la mirada de todos los adeptos, luna vio furia y odio… una sed de sangre que jamás había visto… y vio detrás de la criatura un edificio en donde algunas mujeres y niños disparaban alguna que otra arma de extraña forma contra los seres que los acosaban; la criatura comenzó a pelear de nuevo-

Matías- PÚDRANSE!

Adepto- no puedes salvarlos… solo hay una verdad… el caos

Matías- acá te tengo otra –apuntándole con una pistola- MUERTE¡

-la criatura mato al adepto, pero no sirvió de nada; una lluvia de fuego callo sobre el edificio explotándolo en un instante… todos murieron; Matías callo a un costado de las calles mientras la estructura colapsaba con todos dentro-

Matias, levantándose- NOOOO¡… mierda! Solo quedaban unos minutos para la PUTA EXTRACCIÓN!

Adepto 2- ahora no te queda nada…. Estas solo… la sangre es nuestra bebida, los cráneos nuestra decoracion… entrégate

Matías- que-te-mueras ¡ -disparando a la cabeza del adepto- AAAAAA¡ TAKA TAKA TAKA TAKA –reiniciando la pelea-

-y pese a la horda de seres, algunos como Matías, otros tan deformes que eran irreconocibles, que superaban ampliamente por cientos, Matías se abalanzo contra ellos, los disparos, las balas, las explosiones… el seguía sin importar los impactos…usando cualquier arma que encontrara-

Luna- no es posible… pero qué?

-la imagen entera del sueño se hizo borrosa, hasta que luna quedo en el medio de la oscuridad pisando un suelo de metal; del suelo comenzó a emerger electricidad que se convirtió en un ser humanoide hecho de esta-

¿?- intrusooo¡…

Luna- que?... quién eres?

¿?-INTRUSOOO! -comenzando a lanzar rayos hacia luna-

Luna- no¡, tranquilo… no vengo a hacerte daño¡

¿?- EXTERMINAAAAAAAARRRR

-luna recibió un impacto devastador que la saco del sueño; en la realidad, ella termino golpeada contra la pared de la torre-

Luna- AAAAA¡ aaahhh aaahhh… -respiración forzada- aaahhh aaahhh que fue eso?

Celestia, entrando alarmada- LUNA¡ estás bien? Que paso?¡

Luna- estoy bien hermana –abrasando a Celestia- solo que en el sueño… me encontré en una pesadilla de la criatura… y luego un ser que nunca había visto me expulso de el

Celestia- cuéntamelo todo hermana…

Luna- bueno… no es fácil, parecía una pesadilla, la criatura luchaba contra hordas de seres como el… o algo así, parecían como el, pero más… sanguinarios… fue algo horrible…

Celestia- que fue lo que ocurrió?

Luna- el luchaba contra otros como el, mientras trataba de defender un edificio con otras criaturas similares que creo eran inocentes… luego el edificio exploto y…. y… -sacando lagrimas- y todos murieron

Celestia, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-… ESO ES HORRIBLE! como fue que paso? Fue la criatura?

Luna- no, el trataba de defenderlos… pero no lo logro… –limpiándose las lágrimas- sfff… como algo como el puede existir? Como algo como eso puede suceder?...

Celestia- no lo se hermana… temo que no puedo imaginarme por lo que pasaste… dijiste que una criatura te saco del sueño… te ataco?

Luna- si, no se cómo describirla… era… energía pura y no le importo lo que le dije el solo me ataco

Celestia- crees que sea la misma criatura?

Luna- no… esta era… diferente, tal vez sea algo que tiene encerrado en su mente

Celestia- bien… por el momento no trates de meterte más en su mente… podría ser peor

Luna- pero necesitamos la información!

Celestia- si… pero no quiero que te arriesgues así, mira lo que te paso¡

-Celestia señalo el pecho de luna, una marca de quemadura en el centro le había quedado de la pelea contra el extraño ser-

Luna- pero cómo?... esto si que es… aaauu¡… Duele

Celestia- luna¡… tranquila, vamos con el Dr. Real y luego a desayunar –consolando a su hermana- tenemos que infórmale de esto a las demás

\- luego de ir a ver al Dr., luna prosiguió a explicarles lo ocurrido a los demás en el desayuno antes de visitar a Matías-

Twilight- eso sí que da miedo… le preguntare por lo ocurrido, tal vez pueda explicar que fue lo que paso

Luna- pero ten cuidado, no sabemos cómo reaccione al enterarse de que me metí en sus sueños

Celestia- luna tiene razón, cuidado con como reaccione la criatura… estaremos cerca por si hay problemas

Twilight- gracias… em… que tipo de preguntas tendríamos que hacerle?... yo ya tengo mi lista –mostrando un pergamino de 12 paginas- pero quizá me este olvidando de algo…

Applejack- saben… no lo había pensado

Rainbow- aaahhhh… no lo se… que tal "como quieres tu celda en el tártaro?" jejejeje

Twilight- Rainbow!

Luna, susurrando al oído de Celestia- podira ser una buena pregunta jmjmjmjm

Celestia- jmjmjm sh… ejem… las que crean pertinentes para averiguar como es el…

Rarity- mmmm… tengo que ir por unas cosas…

-todos se pusieron en marcha, esperando lo mejor… y preparados para lo peor-

$!"$")!#!"$)$)!-informacion-

-estaba durmiendo aun en el suelo… tuve una noche tranquila entre otras… pero en un momento dado sentí… algo… no tenía idea de que, hasta que entro Twilight a la bóveda con mi "desayuno" (2 tostadas, un tazón de cereal y fruta y algo de jugo); la bóveda se cerró dejándonos a los 2 solos-

Matías, viendo el desayuno- es obvio que me quieren matar de hambre…. Es por lo de la pared no?

Twilight- de que estas hablando?... es un desayuno normal… o que comes tu?

Matias, habiendo tragado todo- ñam ñam… pero esto no llena

Twilight, sorprendida- QUE?¡ Ya te comiste TODO¡

Matías- si…. Por cierto es mejor mantenerme alimentado

Twilight- porque? Te pondrás de malas?... o nos comerás a todos? Jajajaja –risa nerviosa-

Matías, sonriendo con todos los dientes- jojojojo… si…

Twilight- que?.. un momento… ERES CARNÍVORO?!

-inmediatamente Twilight empezó a gritar y a correr por todos lados, yo solo me quede viendo, es que es muy divertido cuando le decís a alguien herbívoro que lo podes comer JAJAJAJA corre corre mi pequeña presa-

Matias- JAJAJAJA… aaaahhhh que risa, soy omnívoro

Twilight, corriendo en círculos- AAAAAAA¡ AAAA¡ A… que?

Matías- que soy omnívoro

Twilight- ósea que no me vas a comer?

Matias- me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Twilight- contéstame¡

-la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Celestia y luna con su magia preparada-

Celestia- TWILIGHT! Que sucede?!

Twilight, sonrojada- ejem… nada… pensé que el… nada…

Matías- te parece que te voy a comer así como así?… solo saltándote encima y arrancándote un pedazo?

Twilight, sonrojada- bueno… no… supongo que no

Celestia, impactada- estas segura de que esta todo bien?...

Twilight- s-si… perdón

-la puerta se cerro y volvimos a estar solos-

Matías- en serio… pero que les pasa en este lugar… cobardes

Twilight, molesta- apuesto a que tu has estado comiendo a muchos animales inocentes…

Matias- inocentes de qué?... si un león te come es inocente o culpable?... yo me lo como a el y el a mi si puede…

Twilight- bueno, supongo que tienes razón, no sé porque me altere

Matias- porque sos una presa y está en tu naturaleza

Twilight- no soy una "presa" y no me digas así

Matias- ok, y vos no me digas criatura… me llamo Matías "tu adorado dictador"… y si sos una "presa", las presas son aquellas criaturas que no cazan como medio de supervivencia, por lo tanto son cazados principalmente, la reacción lógica instintiva es huir de un depredador

Twilight, sorprendida- vaya… parece que sabes bastante de la caza

Matias- se de todo, y vos estas acá para interrogarme así que empeza con las preguntas

Twilight- no estoy aquí para interrogarte, la princesa quiere asegurarse de que no vas a ser una amenaza y si… con fiar en ti… si podemos… reformarte

Matias- reformarme? Reformarme de qué?

Twilight, enojada- de lo violento y sanguinario que eres!

Maitas, fingiendo estar ofendido- ay si tú, porque vos sus perfecta no?... solo porque me guste destruir no significa que este loco… bueno a lo mejor si… pero seguro que es culpa de alguien mas¡… de que estábamos hablando?

Twilight- mira, la princesa luna se metió anoche a tus sueños y te vio, peleando y destruyendo… pero también protegiendo… que fue lo que paso?

Matias, con cara de preocupación- dio mío… Y SIGUE VIVA?!

Twilight, sorprendida-si… porque? Lo dices por la criatura que la ataco? Que era?

Matias- avísale que no se meta más a mi cabeza, que ya activo el sistema de seguridad, y no es… algo con lo que puedas dialogar

Twilight- sistema de seguridad? Que es eso?

Matias- es… ENTE… una creación de mis poderes psíquicos, actúa como guardián de mi subconsciente y de la entrada a mi conciencia, principalmente actúa cuando duermo… en serio, tiene suerte de estar viva, con ENTE no se puede dialogar, solo está programado como un guardián

Twilight- y porque lo creaste?

Matias- estas de joda no?... porque me la paso en guerra y muerte, todo el tiempo alguien o algo se quiere meter a mi cabeza y el los detiene… permanentemente; tiene suerte porque él no se había activado hacía tiempo y por lo tanto debió reaccionar tarde y con bajo poder… pero la próxima no va a ser así

Twilight- aaaahhhh… bien, se lo diré a la princesa, ahora… me puedes contar algo de ti?

Matias- supongo… también podrías mostrar mejor actitud no? Como que se que trate de matarte pero ósea… "JELOW"? Estas viva…

Twilight, molesta- no puedes esperar a que te perdone así como así! Me tomaste y estuviste apunto de aplastare con tu pierna! Sabes como se siente eso!?

Matías- si… varias veces…

Twilight- y quieres que te agradezca que este viva porque no me…

Matías- si… así funciona el líder… jajaja

Twilight, apartando la vista- supongo que no se puede racionar con tigo… iré a decirles que esto no sirve…

Matías-… así como así?

Twilight- si!... seré más feliz cuando sepa que no puedes lastimar a nadie… nunca

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA! Entonces nunca serás más feliz… que raro…

Twilight, apunto de tocar la puerta- que?

Matias- pensaba que eras más… persistente… pero hay que admitir que hablar con el que te tuvo en esa situación de miedo y estrés tiende a mermar las ganas de cualquiera… mmmm… quizá sea por ser una dimensión diferente?

Twilight- e-espera! Y-yo no dije que me rendía… a que te refieres…

Matias- a nada…

Twilight- o no! No vas a esquivar esta… dijiste que "era mas persistente", como sabes eso?

Matías- jejejeje… no lo sé… queres averiguarlo?...

Twilight- ahhhhh… bien… me quedare… pero nada de bromas ni…

Matías- AAAJAJAJAJAJA! Tampoco prometo nada… simplemente lo sospeche por tu… actitud…

Twilight- ho…

Matias- y por tu forma de pensar, conexión neuronal de 2-3-23… tu hemisferio der… la parte que tiene más que ver con lo analítico y lo curioso se te activa más cuando hablas…

Twilight, sorprendida-… que?! Como es que

Matías- vamos por partes… primero las preguntas que tenes que hacerme… luego las que queres…

Twilight- bien… como llegaste aquí?

Matias- en una máquina del tiempo que cree para que me transportara a mí al pasado

Twilight, anotándolo todo en un cuaderno- aja… y que eres? Porque no puedes ser una maquina,… no existen maquinas tan avanzadas… o en el futuro si?¡ -con emoción-

Matias- si soy medio maquina; no, no hay maquinas tan avanzadas en TU mundo pero en otros si y en el futuro… no vi gran avance… una pregunta, como es que están conectados a… "la magia"?

Twilight, emocionada por poder dar una lección- bueno, si lo preguntas, es que todo pony tiene un poco de magia cuando nace, sin importar si es terrestre, pegaso o unicornio, la magia es lo que nos permite obtener esto –señalando su tatuaje- que es una cutie Mark, que nos dice en que somos especiales y la obtenemos al descubrirlo; pese a esto, solo los unicornios podemos usar magia realmente como hechizos o levitar objetos, los pegasos pueden volar y tocar las nubes gracias a ella y los terrestres tienen una gran conexión con la naturaleza… hoye.. –Mirándome de reojo- como es tu cutie mark?

Matias- no tengo, los humanos no tenemos eso, tampoco conexión con la "magia"

Twilight- vaya… eso es asombroso… y como es que hacen… bueno, lo que hacen?... digo, como es que eres una maquina si no tienen magia?

Matias- pues nunca nos hizo falta; fantaseamos con tenerla o verla pero nada probado o visto, al menos en mi mundo… bueno excepto yo que estuve en mundos donde existía una conexión; pero volviendo a mi humanidad… Es que solo tenemos nuestras mentes… de eso nos valemos… de crear cosas a base de lógica, ensayo y error

Twilight- y como es que te crearon a ti?

Matias- no fui creado, antes era humano, con carne y hueso… pero luego fui sacado de mi mundo y me vi obligado a mejorarme hasta que me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo no iba a poder seguirme el ritmo… tuve que modificarme y ahora soy esto…

Twilight- baya… y no te duele?

Matias- ahora es lo mismo que una extremidad, como si te preguntara si no te duele tu cuerno

Twilight- aaa… ya veo, es parte de ti… es… no lo se… me parece mal… pero como es que te "mejoraste"?

Matias- bueno… con tecnología y conocimiento uno hace lo que sea… con magia… no tanto

Twilight, ofendida- OYE¡… la magia es poderosa y muy útil… y sus posibilidades son infinitas…

Matias- la magia le da vida a un mundo con un coste… no se cual, vidas o sacrificio o algo estúpido… yo puedo darle vida a mil mundos sin problemas con mis tecnologías… se llama terraformar y para vos es "magia de la vida" o algún nombre como ese…

Twilight- pruébalo!… as algo tecnológico aquí y ahora… porque yo –apareciendo una manzana- puedo sin problema

Matias, generando un cuchillo con las nanomaquinas- este es un cuchillo de combate, su filo y tamaño están calculados para tener varios usos dentro y fuera de una pelea… contenta?

Twilight, sorprendida- supongo… pero no se si no es magia

Matías- solo le decís así porque no lo entiendes… como me decías a mi criatura por no saber que era

Twilight- bien… supongo, ahora cuéntame… que harás ahora que volviste en el tiempo y detuviste al que nos… ejem… mato?

Matias- que buena pregunta… no encuentro respuesta mas que seguir con mi viaje… voy a estar un tiempo acá construyendo lo que necesito… así que supongo que nada…

Twilight- vas a estar construyendo algo peligroso?

Matias- tal vez… no se… por eso es que te dije ayer que nunca había estado en un mundo como este… hace 10 años que viajo y nunca pude tener mucha paz verdadera… siempre ayudando, creando o peleando… ahora… la verdad es que no se

Twilight- entonces… prometes no hacernos daño?

Matias- mmmmmm…. Na… sino con quien me entretengo?

Twilight- criatu… Matías… por favor, la princesa y todos los que están afuera cuentan con evitar que provoques más daño

Matias- así que los tengo asustados eeee? Jajajajajaja cuanta lealtad debería pedir que me juren? Toda O MUCHA? JAJAJAJA!

Twilight, fastidiándose- MATÍAS!…

Maitas- bien… bien… supongo que podría "no herir demasiado"

Twilight- A NADIE¡

Matias- me estas dejando sin trabajo… además sabes que me puedo ir cuando quiera no?

Twilight, con sonrisa burlona- entonces porque no lo hiciste?

Matias- posss…. No se… quería ver como avanzaba la cosa… es que admitamos que el que ustedes me persigan por todos lados si me escapaba… es como que no me iba a divertir mucho… ósea… como que no dan mucha pelea entiendes? Jajajajaja

Twilight- no hablas enserio…

Matias- bueno por eso y porque… no quería… no hay motivo real por el que pelear…

Twilight- sientes algo por nosotros?

Matias- tengo empatía… y sentimientos encontrados… por un lado me parecen una raza de lo más tranquila, sin ningún tipo de problema o que merezca algún mal; por como son, no se… ni dan ganas de aplastarlos... salvo por lo de salvar al mundo del "fin" cada 15 minutos, eso pasa factura…. Y por otro lado me provocan odio absoluto en todas sus formas, es que como que en su mundo no hay "realidad"… falta conflicto y no puedo creer que un mundo así exista de verdad… así que me dan ganas de quemarlo hasta los cimientos por parecer demasiado perfecto… Me entendes?

Twilight, con cara de absoluto horror- COFF COFF! Ejem… eee… creo… entonces, nos vas a hacer daño? –Sonriendo con preocupación-

Matías- mmmmmm…. No se…. Aniquilar o no aniquilar… eh ahí el dilema…

Twilight- no te hemos hecho nada para merecer tu odio…

Maitas- (si vos supieras lo que me hiciste pasar)…mmmm puede… pero no hacer nada también me genera odio…-con sonrisa-

Twilight, harta de la situación- ahhhhhhh… te estas burlando no es así?

Matias- seeeee… jajajajaja!

Twilight- VAS A CONTESTARME O QUE?

Matias- buenoooooo… No¡… satisfecha?

Twilight, con cara de sorpresa y preocupación- e-enserio?... pero creí

Matias- bueno… me pediste una respuesta y te di una respuesta… ahora qué?... te aniquilo o no?

Twilight, pasándose el casco por la cara- es otra broma no?

Matias- jajajajajaja! es que es muy divertido ver como se ponen con cara de horror… aaaaahhhhh además… se que no me pueden para y por eso te mandaron a vos a dialogar

Twilight- COMO… aaahhhh como lo supiste? Te volviste a escapar verdad!? Acaso tienes super oído?! Esto tiene que ser magia sin lug…

Matias- soy psíquico, leo mentes… pero tengo que estar tocando tu cabeza para indagar en lo mas profundo… además de que lo supuse en cuanto empezaste con las preguntas… todo bien, pero como que era algo obvio jajaja

Twilight- aaagggg… bien, entonces si tu prometes no atacarnos ni hacernos daño, estoy segura de que la princesa pensara en liberarte… que dices?

Matias- pregúntaselo vos ahora –señalando la puerta de la bóveda- digo… "estar solos" y que no nos escuchen son 2 cosas diferentes

Twilight- bien…

-Twilight se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con el hechizo código, detrás estaban sus amigas, las princesas y los guardias tratando de oír lo que pasaba-

Applejack- TWILIGHT¡ estás bien?

Rarity- te lastimo?

Celestia- si te lastimo juro que…

Twilight- tranquilas, estoy bien… el no me hirió…

Matías, asomando la cabeza por detrás- aun MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA

Rainbow, interponiéndose entre Matías y Twilight- CUIDADO¡ ESTA DETRÁS TUYO¡

Twilight- tranquilos… no les hará daño –dándose vuelta- aunque no recuerdo haber abierto la reja interna

Matias- que creías que iba a pasar? Por dios atravesé la pared… algo de metal no me va a parar

-todos se ponen en posición de ataque-

Matias-…

Todos-…

Matias-…

Celestia- y bien?... prometes… no atacarnos?

Matias- mmmmmmmmmmm…. Que tal esto, CUANTOS ESTAN DISPUESTOS A JURAR GLORIA AL LIDER¡? Y CUANTOS QUIEREN SER EXTERMINADOS?¡

Shining- sabía que no funcionaría TODOS EN POSICIÓN¡

-todos se pusieron en posiciones ofensivas alrededor mío, las princesas preparaban su hechizos y las chicas se preparaban para la pelea, pinkie se preparaba para… no se… lanzarme una torta? Estas cosas insignificantes… yo solo me quede viendo-

Twilight, con un casco en la cara-…..

Rarity, sin dejar su pose "guerrera"- pssss…. Twilight¡ ven para acá y ponte a salvo¡

Twilight- no hace falta aaaahhhh –suspiro- el solo está bromeando… no les hará daño…

Matias- bueno, yo nunca dije que si verbalmente… es más… NO RECUERDO NINGUNA CONVERSACIÓN¡… -sonriendo-

-todos miraron de nuevo a Twilight en busca de respuestas… lógicas-

Twilight, sorprendida- b-bueno… casi segura… esto es otra broma?

Rainbow, volando cerca de la cara de Matías- ESTAS SEGURA?... me parece que deberíamos encerrarlo en el tártaro… además todavía no hablamos con el

Matias-… puedo ir a pelear en el tártaro?... se siente raro no tener nada a lo que dispararle…

Celestia, viendo a Twilight- no creo que podamos reformarlo

Twilight- yo creo que no va a hacernos daño… -viendo a Matías- CIERTO?

Matias- …. Mmmmm no se… tal vez si juran lealtad eterna a mi persona pueda considerar no exterminar a toda su especie… que dicen?...

Luna- no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo salir

Celestia- twilight… esto no me parece muy posible de reformar

Matías- para tu información te puedo oír… mi nombre es Matías… no "esto"… entendido "cosa"?

Celestia- como me dijiste?¡

Shining- nadie le habla así a las princesas en mi presencia… te vuelves a la bóveda AHORA¡

-Shining trato de moverme con su magia pero no lo logro, luego trato de empujarme pero yo solo me quede parado donde estaba aguantándome la risa, termino por llamar refuerzos para intentar meterme, 10 ponys trataban en vano de moverme de mi lugar-

Matias- JAJAJAJAJA! Además… como que "reformar"? los que deberían ser reformados son ustedes… el líder exige y los demás obedecen… OBEDEZCAN! Muajajajajaja! –agitando sus brazos en el aire como "malvado"-

Celestia- que es lo que planeas? Acaso esto es solo un chiste para ti

Matias- si… no se… solo molestarlos hasta la hartancia ajajajajajaja

Shining, aun empujando con los guardias- vamos… VAMOS… ENTRAAAAA¡ -esforzándose-

Matías, sin moverse ni 1 cm- no… mmmm… tengo hambre, mi comer…

Cadence- tu no te vas a ningún lado¡

Luna- volverás a esa celda y esperaras a que confiemos en que no atacaras a nadie para que te dejemos salir!

Matias, empezando a caminar arrastrando a los guardias con el- si… pero como me da lo mismo… mira mira me voy… me voy… y me fui jajajajajaja

-todos los guardias comenzaron a ponerse en frente mío para evitarme el paso, ayudando a sus compañeros a empujar… al poco tiempo las princesas y las chicas también intentaban devolverme a la celda, ya sea empujando o con sogas mágicas…. Yo seguía insistiendo, agarrándome del suelo con ganas gracias a los clavos que las nanomaquinas generaron en mis botas y a que mi podes psíquico las "levitaba" ligeramente a todas provocando que no hubiera rozamiento con el suelo-

Matías- JAJAJAJAJA! ESTO SI QUE ES DIVERTIDO¡

Luna, con una soga mágica haciendo esfuerzo por retenerlo- no… iras… a NINGUN…. LADO¡

Twilight- MATÍAS! –tratando e pararlo con su magia-

Matías, sin dejar de caminar- si?

Twilight, haciendo esfuerzo con una soga- puedes…. DEJAR… DE CAMINAR¡

Matias, deteniéndose- bueno

-todos caen ante la parada de matias-

Luna- aahhh aahh… -suspiros de cansancio- aaaahhh… como es que… no te pudimos mover? Aaahhh

Matias- peso 500 kg y estoy usando clavos –mostrando sus botas-

Applejack- y porque... aaahhh aaaahhh hiciste todo esto!

Matias- porque tengo hambre

Rainbow- pues… hubieras esperado!

Matias- dije que iba a la comer… y acá estamos

-todos vieron que se encontraban en la cocina, los había arrastrado por todo el castillo-

Celestia- pero qué?¡

Luna- bueno… si es fuerte

Shining, aun tratando de empujarme- yo… no voy… a parar¡…. Aaahhhh aahh –cayendo al suelo agotado-

Cadence- estas bien amor?

Shining, con el casco todo transpirado- si si…. Solo tomando un respiro aaahhh aaaahhh

Twilight- Porque simplemente no nos PEDISTE MAS COMIDA?

Matias, señalando al montón de guardias a sus pies agotados- ya me trajeron "sobras"… así que para evitar tener que golpearlos salvajemente –agarrando algunos pasteles y comenzando la masacre- ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM COMIDAAAAA¡

Pinkie pie- AAAAAA¡ SE ESTA COMIENDO LOS PASTELES¡ debo salvarlos¡

-Pinkie trato de salvar los pasteles en vano, la agarre y me la puse bajo el hombro, ella seguía insistiendo pero era imposible zafarse-

Matias- ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM…

Pinkie, tratando de alcanzar los pasteles- ÑÑÑÑÑ!... ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ!... aaahhhh aaaahhhh sffff –poniendo ojos de cachorro-

Matias, viendo a pinky a los ojos-… eso no funcionar con migo

Pinkie, siguiendo con los ojos de cachorro- me das?

Matias, dándole un poco- bieeen…

Twilight- MATÍAS BÁJALA! –Apuntando con su magia-

Pinkie- ñam ñam ñam nho heta tan nhal ñam ñam ñam

Matias, terminando de comer- aaaaa…. Que rico… ahora si en que estábamos?

Pinkie- bueno, tratabamosdedetenertedecomerlospastelesyentonsemetomasteyahoramepreguntas… -matias le tapa la boca con una mano, ella sigue- mmmmfmfmfmffffmfmfmffmfmfmmff jmjmjmjmjmmmfmfmf

Matías, viendo a Pinkie y luego a los demás-… alguien entendió algo?

Applejack- solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie

Matías, levantado y analizando de cerca a Pinkie- aja aja… fascinante… y capitalista!…

Pinkie- me haces cosquillas jajajajaja

Matias- esta criatura tiene un conexión psíquica con la disformidad¡.. tiene…" la suerte del tonto" y la capacidad de prever sucesos aleatorios… ella ve todas las cosas que podrían suceder y evita las que suceden!... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos- QUE?¡

Twilight- creo que está exagerando… podrías bajarla?

Pinkie- está bien, no me hace daño –mirando a Matías- y creo que te refieres a mi Pinkie sentido

Matías- interesante… además lo controla… bien, vete a hacer tus cosas, cosa de pobre existencia –dejando ir a Pinkie-

Pinkie- gracias –saltando hacia los demás- la la la la

Celestia- creo que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, podrías solo haber pedido y te hubiéramos traído algo de tu agrado

Twilight- si, aunque no debes llamar tonta ni insignificante a Pinkie!

Pinkie, observando un pedazo de pastel- uuuuuu pasteeeeeell¡ -tragándolo de un bocado-

Matías, viendo a Pinkie-… a no?... no debería?... jajajajaja además… tengo la sensación de que ALGUIEN –viendo a los guardias- le hubiera escupido a mi comida…

Guardia- no me imagino porque!

Matias- si… yo tampoco… digo, siendo tan perfecto…

Celestia- aaahhhhh… ya comiste? Bien… vuelve a la celda por favor…

Matias- bien…

-volvimos a la "celda", me volví a meter y me regañaron por doblar las barras de acero internas de la bóveda… aaaaaaaaaggggggggggggg… quejándome para recordarles lo mucho que me molestan, doble nuevamente las barras y san-se-acabo-

Twilight- tenias que hacerlo quejándote verdad?

Matias- SI!... –mostrando las barras- felices?! Sus existencias son completas?

Cadence- recuérdenme porque pasábamos por todo esto?

Luna- en verdad también me gustaría saberlo

Celestia- tenerlo de enemigo podría ser… peor… aaaaahhhhhh… solo, asnos el favor de comportarte si?... volveremos en 1 minuto…

Luna- y no intentes nada

Matias- derribar las burgesias de occidente cuenta?

Luna- si!... espera… que?

#=)($/=("!/()/=)(/)"!(/$)(¡"/=% -informacion desconocida-

Rarity- al menos arregla lo que rompe…

Rainbow- no creo que valga la pena tanto esfuerzo…

Twilight- pero si lo vale!, vieron, le pedimos que volviera y volvió, le pedimos que arreglara y lo hizo…

Applejack- quejándose mas que applebloom de no poder quedarce hasta las 10 despierta…

Twilight- quizá… sea un infante? En su especie claro…

Rarity- no estoy tan… segura…

Twilight- bien… al menos esta adentro… alguien más quiere intentarlo?

Pinkie- hu hu hu! Yo yo yo yo!

Twilight- Pinkie… estas consciente de que te llamo…

Pinkie- nop!

Twilight- aaahhhhh… quizá seguir el ejemplo de Pinkie e ignorarlo sea lo mas adecuado…

-Pinkie, valiente y risueña, se aventuro a enfrentarse a la criatura-

=()"(¡/=)($/(/$"(/$"(/!$)("! –Informacion-

-… mátenme-

Pinkie, entrando y saltando en el lugar- hola! Soy pinkie, ya nos conocimos pero por si no te acuerdas o si tienes poca memoria o si una idea rápida paso por tu mente y se te olvido lo que HU! Pared…

Matias- matarme ahora quizá sea la única salida…

Pinkie- me dijeron que tengo que hacerte preguntas para saber como eras, así que… cual es tu color favorito!? Porque eres tan amargado? Las nubes en tu mundo son de algodón de azúcar?

Matias- (debo resistir las ganas de romperle la tráquea… solo resiste… resiste… resiste porque?! Aaahhhhh) no tengo un color favorito, porque ustedes son muy alegres y no, no son de azúcar

Pinkie- huuuuu… es triste no tener un color favorito, el mio es el rosa… no el rojo… no el azul… no el verde! NO EL AMA…

Matias- si SI! Ya entendí!... aahhhh… te gustan todos los colores

Pinkie- y a ti cual te gusta menos, yo todavía no me decido porque toooodos son especiales y…

Matias- pinkie…

Pinkie- siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?...

Matias- te preguntaría si vas a hacerme preguntas relevantes sobre lo que necesitas saber para conocerme, pero ya que vas a preguntarme por los colores que me gustan o no… podríamos solo adelantar?

Pinkie- jijijij tontito, estoy conociéndote… conociendo si te gusta un color uno puede saber muuuuucho de un pony

Matias- si… se que esa era la respuesta que ibas a darme… y no me hizo falta leerte la mente…

Pinkie- aaaaAHHHH! –sorprendida- lees la mente! Que estoy pensando ahora?

Matias- 75…

Pinkie- y ahora!

Matias- pasteles de helado y heno…

Pinkie- y ahora!

Matias- llegar a la luna de un salto y que haya chocolate…

Pinkie- y ahora!

Matias- que te gustaría que los 2 saltemos en un campo de flores y juguemos…

Pinkie- esa era faY AHORA!

Matias- 75 DE NUEVO! PINKIE! haceme una pregunta relevante!

Pinkie- okey… te gusta el helado?

Matias- mi vida es un infierno de constante agonía en la cual soporto seres inferiores… y si… el de chocolate amargo…

Pinkie- huuuuu! A que no adivinas que sabor me gusta a mi?

Matias- es el… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… no Pinkie… no lo adivino…

Pinkie- TODOS LOS SABORES JUNTOS!

Matias- que tengo que hacer para que salgas y des por terminado esto?... para que salgas por tu cuenta, sino mi pie va a hacerte salir atravez de la pared…

Pinkie- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… hu hu hu! Quiero un pastel que podamos compartir!

Matias- me ves que pueda dart…

Pinkie- y que tal una fiesta de saltarines!

Matias- pe…

Pinkie- hu hu hu y si traemos queso y lo hacemos rodar colina abajo y luego tratamos de atraparlo jijijiji

Matias- Pinkie! No soy un genio… y el líder no concede deseos… los destruye…

Pinkie- bieeeeeeennn… que tal si somos amigos!

Matias- eso te aria feliz?...

Pinkie- claro!

Matias- entonces no…

Pinkie, con ojos de cachorro lastimado- porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Matias- porque tu infelicidad es mi placer…

Pinkie-… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –llorando a cantaros-

Matias-… bien… seamos "amisos"…

Pinkie- wi! –Apareciendo del otro lado de la reja- será súper divertido, primero aremos pijamadas, y luego está tu fiesta de bienvenida y lueg…

Matias- pero que cara… aahhhh pinkie… ya…

)=("!/$("!/$()/%=)(#"/$("#/%=)(/#"$($#" –informacion desconocida-

-la puerta se abrió, de ella emergió Matías sosteniendo a Pinkie con una mano-

Matias, dejando a Pinkie frente a todos-…

Celestia- que estás haciendo?

Matias- no vuelvan a hacer esto –señalando a Pinkie- entendido?

-matias vuelve a desaparecer tras la puerta-

Pinkie- adiós!

Twilight- y bien Pinkie? Como te fue?

Pinkie- fue super divertido, nos quedamos hablando sobre que colores nos gustan y que helado queremos mas y porque el cielo es az…

Rarity- p-pero Pinkie, tenias que ver como era el para saber si podemos confiar

Pinkie- ho… bueno, yo creo que si… después de todo somos amigos

Twilight- q-que?! P-pero

Applejack, colocando su pesuña en el hombro de Twilight- Twilight… es Pinkie…

Rarity- pero ya eres su amigo?

Pinkie- claro!

Rarity- pe… como sabes?

Pinkie- porque me lo dijo

Twilight- estas segura de que no te engaño? Pinkie por favor, esto es serio!

Rainbow- ahhhh déjenla… solo hay qu…

Pinkie- pero yo creo que estaba diciendo la verdad, porque un amigo no miente a otro amigo…

Fluttershy- em pinkie, y si el te dijo eso para que le creyeras?

Pinkie, pensando- mmmmm no lo creo… porque me mentiría?

Twilight- porque quiere escapar!

Rainbow- y destruir!

Celestia- Pinkie, siento decirte esto pero el puede llegar a… a mata…

Pinkie, interrumpiendo- pero el… ya puede escapar cierto?

Twilight- b-bueno si…

Pinkie- y destruir… no olviden lo de destruir…

Celestia- pequeña… no logro comprender

Pinkie- si quisiera mentirme para escapar y destruir… no seria hacer las cosas difíciles?

Twilight, pensativa- aja… mmmmmmm…

Rarity- no te entiendo

Twilight- lo que Pinkie dice es que no tiene motivos para mentirle… porque el no esta preso, si se quisiera ir, se hubiera ido… pero está ahí, y se quedo y escucho a Pinkie…

Pinkie- exacto! Lo ven, quiere ser nuestro amigo!

Celestia- baya… no creo haberlo podido imaginar…

Luna- ahora que?

Applejack- momento… lo que Pinkie dice tiene sentido, pero quiero comprobar si es honesto a 100 porciento…

Twilight- te esperaremos aquí afuera, y no trates de enfrentarlo tu sola

Applejack- ay Twilight, te preocupas demasiado…

-Applejack fue la siguiente en entrar, sin miedo cuando abrió la puerta… pero con preocupación cuando este se cerro tras ella-

=)(¡=)(/=/%#($/=#")(/"=#%(/$#"-informacion-

-que bien… ya me estaba quedando dormido y entra esta… esta… cosa de color naranja-

Applejack- bien… aquí estamos… ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que pretendes!

Matias, imitando una voz campirana- no se "mil rayos", quizá mis "corrales" estan muy sueltos pero creo que estas siendo un poco grosera…

Appejack, molesta- oye! Que crees que haces!?

Matias- imitándote… ya que hablas así se me ocurrió…

Applejack- otra de tus bromas… ja-ja… asi no hablo yo

Matias- con honestidad… te escuchaste hablar algunas vez?... "mil rayos"? jajajajajaja

Applejack, irritando- ggggg! Esto es otra distracción, ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que planeas hacer o entrare y te lo sacare

Matias-… "planeo hacer"… no tengo idea… especifica…

Applejack- q-que?... que qué es lo que quieres con nosotros! Con Ecuestria!

Matias- … una cantidad de recursos para construir mi nave… y quizá algo mas…

Applejack- aja! Sabia que andabas atrás de algo! Y como planeas obtenerlos?

Matias- … mmmm… que buena pregunta… tienen bario? Plata? Oro? Argón?...

Applejack- que de cuándo?

Matias- aaaagggg… mira a quien le pregunto… voy a tener que procesarlos en la base… cuando la construya jajajaja…

Applejack- y que es eso de una base? Que mas nos estas ocultando?

Matias- … nada… que parte de "cuando la construya" no te quedo? Tengo que hacerla…

Applejack- bieeen… y que fue lo que le hiciste a Pinkie? Porque ahora te considera su amigo?

Matías-… esa cosa de color rosa considera a las piedras sus amigas… me pregunto si éramos amigos y le dije que si para que dejara de llorar

Applejack- que lloro! Y que fue lo que le hiciste?

Matías- decirle en un principio que no…

Applejack, mirando fijamente a los ojos de matias- mmmmm

Matías, mirando a Applejack-…

Applejack, insistiendo con la mirada-… ññññ!

Matías, comunicándose a través de sus poderes psíquicos- (me estas juzgando tan fuerte que puedo escucharte… así que basta)

Applejack, espantada- QUE!? De donde vino esa… como… tu voz sonó en mi cabeza!

Matías, quieto- (si… soy psíquico… cuando me concentro puedo transmitir mis pensamientos como una voz en tu mente)

Applejack- pues ya basta!

Matias- (porque?... vos me estabas atacando)

Applejack- porque quiero saber que es lo que planeas! Te sientas ahí, te escapas cuando quieres y provocas caos afuera… quiero saber que mis amigas… que Ecuestria estará bien!

Matias- que… "loable"… creo que esa esa la palabra… por mi parte, solo si me molestan… solo si hacen algo que me parece… "mal" los voy a dañar… sino… sigan viviendo como ahora…

Applejack- como que si hacemos algo que "te parece mal"? quien te crees que eres!

Matias- un humano… el líder… me creo alguien que si me atacan se defiende, que si me molestan los lastimo… que si actúan de manera que no me parece, estoy en mi… "libertad cultural" para hacerles mucho… mucho daño…

Applejack- y asi piensas que te voy a creer lo de ser nuestro amigo?! No puedes amenazarnos!

Matias- si… si puedo… de la misma manera que vos lo haces con migo…

Applejack- esto es diferente!

Matias- lo es?... una vez tuve que dirigirme a un mundo… uno que se reporto "caído" ante el caos… el caos de uno de los dioses de ese universo… el mundo… ya ni me acuerdo su nombre… ni me importo… su población se había entregado a los placeres del dios… en una bruma, en un concierto de placeres sin fin y "depravaciones"…

Applejack- depravaciones?

Matias- esclavos… amos… animales las mujeres… amos los hombres y viceversa… cediendo a sus impulsos y sus deseos… a cambio de poderes sin fin…

Applejack- q… glup! –tragando- que fue lo que paso?

Matias- todos… murieron… los tuve que matar… para proteger al resto de la humanidad había que terminarlos… y fue lo que hice…

Applejack- t-tu mataste todo un… aaahhhh aaahhhh aahhh

Matias- te imaginas… que cientos de hombres traten de tomar a tu hermana?... hasta donde llegarías para protegerla?

Applejack- NO METAS A MI HERMANA EN ESTO! –Llorando- jamás dejaría que le hicieran nada… sssffff… porque me cuentas esto?

Matias- defendes tu mundo... a tus amigas y familia… yo también tuve que pelear por otros contra cosas que no podía comprender… sabes perfectamente que no pueden detenerme, que no importa que tanta magia ni fuerza tengan… no podrías detenerme... y de igual forma estoy acá… sentado… hablando…

Applejack, limpiándose las lagrimas- sffff… eres un monstruo… pero no eres nuestro enemigo… no quieres atacarnos… porque?

Matias-… que… buena pregunta… supongo que porque no tengo motivo…

=)(¡=)($/!"=)/$=#(/%#"($=/")(#/%=(#"/$ -informacion desconocida-

-Applejack finalmente salió, mostrándose algo deprimida-

Twilight- Applejack! Estas bien? Que te sucede?

Rainbow- eso es todo voy a ira darle una

Applejack, deteniéndola- espera… no es su culpa… solo me… me puso mal algo que dijo…

Celestia- que fue lo que te dijo?

Applejack- entre todo… que no tiene motivos para atacarnos…

Luna- porque?

Applejack- no lo se… simplemente dijo eso… el no nos atacara mientras no lo provoquemos ni que hagamos algo que el considere "malo"…

Celestia- "malo"… como que?

Applejack- no lo se… pero lo vi directo a los ojos… el no mentía

Twilight- bien… y ahora?

Celestia-… seguiremos esto en la sala del trono… al menos será más cómodo y todos podremos escuchar

Twilight- bien va… princesa?

-Twilight se volteo para ver que Celestia habría la bóveda-

()$=!/"$(/"!=)(%/#("/$)(#"=) –informacion-

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…-

Celestia- em… criatura…

Twilight- princesa, que esta haciendo?

Celestia- lo llevaremos para hablar en un mejor lugar…

Luna- estas segura hermana?

Celestia- no tiene caso mantenerlo aquí…

Twilight- y porque no se mueve?

Luna- oye!

Matias, sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Celestia- ahhhhh… criatura!

Twilight- em… princesa… se llama Matías…

Celesita- ho! Cierto… Matías… por favor acompáñanos

Matias- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Luna- aaaaaaagggg! –entrando y colocándose frente a matias- matias!... MATÍAS!... porque no despierta

Twilight- quizá tenga el sueño pesado?

Applejack, entrando- rayos… si que se duerme rápido… despiértenlo como la abuela Smith nos despertaba a nosotros de potros…

Twilight- como?

Applejack- balde de agua

Luna, sonriendo- si no queda de otra! –levitando un balde de agua que uno de los guardias trajo- ejem… matias?... por favor despierta… bien lo intentamos –tirando el agua sobre Matías-

##################nanomaquinas externas detectan objeto acercándose###############

######objeto no reconocido######

######unidades biológicas cercanas no reconocidas#####

######encendido de emergencia activado#####

-QUE ZONA!?-

Matias, saliendo disparado hacia atrás- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matias, impactando contra la pared y lanzándose contra luna- AAAAAAAAAAA DONDE ESTA JIMMY!?

-agarre al objetivo mas próximo mientras reclamaba por el pequeño Jimmy... Jimmy, el niño que solo quería **adorar y servir a su líder supremo**-

Twilight, apuntando con su magia- que rayos crees que estas haciendo?!

Celestia- hermana!

Matias- hermana?... no.. Jimmy… esperen… que? –viendo que estaba agarrando a luna bajo su brazo- aaaa… si… ya me acorde

))))))))))))))

Matias- TEX¡…. La antena funciona?

Tex, por radio- si señor, está operando, capto algo de materia en 1 única dirección

Matias, entrando a la nave- pongámonos en marcha… como terminamos aca? Que N° de dimension es?

Tex- el analizador revela que nos encontramos… perdidos… el número que da no es racional… literalmente, es 53,23..+42i… no tengo idea de cómo interpretarlo señor

Matias- ni yo


	12. Chapter 11

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 11: que hacer?

Matias, revisando los motores- bueno… a la velocidad actual nos va a llevar algún tiempo… porque no vamos más rápido?  
Tex- es porque no hizo esta nave para tener una velocidad decente… le dije que sería buena idea

Matias- siempre es MI culpa no?... se destruye un mundo en el que de casualidad estoy, y es MI culpa… matan a un ministro que me caía mal… mi culpa… queman a una especie con napal y es MI CULPA¡… solo porque lo sea no quiere decir que me lo tengas que recordar..

Tex- claro… era necesario lo de quemar a esa pobre especie?..

Matias- es que me caían mal… ajajajaajaj que bien se quemaron jajajajaja pu!#s arañas¡…. En que estábamos?

Tex- mantenimiento…

Matias- a si... carajo

))))))))

-nos dirigíamos a la sala del trono, nadie me quitaba la vista de encima… es que soy sexi; llegamos y el lugar estaba rodeado de guardias-

Matias- saben… esto no me da confianza… o es que quieren pelear?

Luna- acaso nos estas retando?

Celestia- solo es… una medida adicional… por el altercado…

Matias- aja… yo quiero que mi "medida adicional" sean las cosas que me sacaron… y el altercado fue su culpa…

Luna- yo no trataba de lastimarte!

Matias- eso dicen antes de sacar una granada de la nada…

Shining- tus cosas están a salvo y fuera de tu alcance… sean lo que sean

Twilight- si… hablando de eso, que son?... nunca vi nada parecido en mis libros y baya que los inspeccione

Matias- viste las barritas azules?

Twilight- si

Matias- que bueno… esas son unas cosas muy divertidas que uso… por ejemplo si una se rompe… explota

Cadence- como que explota?¡ que tan potentes son?!

Matias- depende de cuánto quieras destruir… el castillo… la ciudad… una gran cantidad de materia en tu mundo, solo tenes que dejar fluir tu irresponsabilidad… dejan un divertido hueco en el último caso de unos…. 2 km de diámetro

Celestia, tragando saliva- eeee… jejeje… y para que las quieres?

Matias- bueno… para ser una amenaza obvio…. Es que me divierte tenerlos asustados jajajajajaajajaja

Cadence, dirigiéndose a Shining- por favor dime que los tienes en un lugar seguro!

Shining- seguro y secreto… nunca podrá encontrarlos

Matias- están bajo tu cama en un cofre, la llave la perdiste en tu cuarto…. Y te gustan los comics

Todos- QUEEEE?¡

Shining- PERO COMO LO SUPISTE?¡

Matias- es que puedo leerte la mente… y acá hay tanta "paz" en la disformidad que no me cuesta nada… además cuando ella te lo pregunto vos lo pensaste

Celestia- PUEDES LEER MENTES?¡

Applejack- ups… creo que debí mencionarlo…

Rarity- pero cuando?!

Applejack- cuando hable con el…

Luna, hablando en vos baja con Celestia- te dije que era mala idea dejarlo salir¡

Matias- puedo leer tu mente también… asi que hablar bajo no te sirve…. AHORA TEMAN A MIS PODERES¡ TEMAN AL LÍDER¡

Twilight- quien es el líder?

Matias- si… el líder…-señalando a Twilight- TU GLORIOSO DICTADOR!... osease yo

Rarity- y luego dicen que yo soy la que hace escandalo

Applejack- haber… tu no eres nuestro líder, solo servimos a las princesas, nunca a alguien como tu

Rainbow- si, así que cálmate o te metemos de nuevo a la bóveda

Matías-…. Creo que siento cierta "hostilidad" hacia su glorioso dictador… es obvio que tendré que castigarlas…. TU¡ -señalando a Pinkie-

Pinkie- QUIIEEEENNN YO?

Matias- SI TU¡ deja de pensar en pasteles… te lo prohíbo

Pinkie, llorando- PORQUE?¡ BUUUUAAAAAAA¡ -llorar-

Matias- lo ven?... soy el líder¡… es obvio

Twilight- honestamente… creo que estás loco

Applejack- todas concordamos…

Luna- y que lo digas…

Fluttershy, calmando a pinkie- tranquila, el no puede prohibirte el que pienses en todos los pasteles que quiereas

Pinkie, limpiándose las lagrimas- ssssssffffff… en… serio? HURRA!

Matías- creo que tendré que castigarlas un poco mas

Rainbow- a si?... HABER QUE TIENES

Twilight- YA BASTA¡… puedes por favor comportarte!?

Matias- JAMAS¡

Celestia- criatu… ejem… Matías, si no te comportas no me dejas mas opciones que devolverte a la celda

Matias- aja… entonces…. Vos me estás diciendo que queres pelear cierto? Lo sabia! Desde el momento en el que te vi supuse que tu capitalismo trataría malvadamente de intercambiar bienes y servicios por otros BIENES Y SERVICIOS MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos-… QUE?!

Twilight- MATIAS¡ -dirigiéndose a Celestia- no se que le pasa… quizá solo se comporta asi por costumbre o es su forma de actuar o

Rainbow- o quizá solo esta siendo un gran tonto…

Matías, viendo hacia una ventana- ho si… todo es mío… EL LÍDER¡

Twilight, hablando bajo- además creo que es solo un juego… como sus bromas, creo… que si simulamos que lo seguimos el podría relajarse mas y aceptar nuestros términos…

Luna- pero estas segura de esto?... y si nos obliga a algo malo?

Twilight- no creo que sea malo… y si lo hace solo nos negaremos y lo encerraremos en el tártaro

Applejack- bueno… parece un buen plan…creo

Matias, apareciendo de la nada al lado del circulo- entonces entramos y los matamos a todos, entendido?

Todos- AAAAAAAA¡

Matias- jajajajajajajajaajaj…. Asi que… someterse fingiendo…. Eso es traición al líder¡

Celestia, pensando en lo que dijo Twilight- esto…. Es una broma?

Matias- si… jajajajajaja… yo sé que no pueden hacerme daño… así que no veo porque tenga que hacérselos… quizá… asi que creo que no voy a exterminarlos…. Demasiado

Shining- bueno… esto si que es una sorpresa… aunque una sin el menor sentido… no estoy seguro

Rarity- si, porque de repente tan comprensivo y racional?

Matias- es que tengo momentos de lucidez… jajajajajajaja… –momento terminado- EL LIDER¡

Twilight- entonces no vas a hacernos daño a nosotros ni a ningún otro?

Matias- mmmmmmmmmmm…. Tal ves

Celestia- eso no es una respuesta

Matias- todo depende… me van a causar problemas?

Luna- PROBLEMAS?¡ TU ERES QUIEN NOS LOS A CAUSADO¡

Matias- bueno si…. Pero porque yo puedo y ustedes no

Twilight- eres… insoportable

Matias- lo sé, gracias!

Twilight- no es UN CUMPLIDO!

Matias- lo se… JAJAJAJAJA

Celestia- bien –con un casco en su cara- si prometemos no molestarte, tu prometes no causar problemas, lastimar a nadie y no "destruir" ni "exterminar"?

Matias- mmmmmmm…. Me dejas sin trabajo… pero veo que es la única forma en la cual ustedes se sienten seguros de su propia continuidad en esta existencia… asi que si…

Celestia- bien… creo… al fin…

Matias- como me gusta hacerlos trabajar jaajajajajaja

Cadence- ahora puedes decirnos como llegaste al imperio de cristal y a quien tratabas de detener?

Matias- bueno… no les puedo contar mucho… eso alteraría de nuevo el futuro, solo digamos… que no va a ser un problema

Twilight- era sombra?... ósea que si el toma..

Matias- no

Applejack- mmmmm quizá… sea alguien que conozcamos… si estaba en el imperio de cristal por un suceso… tiene que ser algo relacionado con sombra!

Twilight, pensativa- si… mmmmm

Pinkie- HO HO YA SE¡ …. Es una versión malvada de alguna de nosotras que no pudimos detener y con quien tuviste que pelear cuando volviste en el tiempo?¡

Matias- (EN SERIO?... universo, me estas poniendo a prueba no? Y después no saben como hacer que un dragón se valla ) eeee… no…

Twilight- es eso verdad?

Matias, poniendo la mejor cara de póker- no, ese no era el objetivo…. En serio, dejen de adivinar, no tiene importancia

Celestia- pero podría ser una amenaza para toda Ecuestria, debes decirnos, esto es importante

Matias- es que si te lo digo… justamente se convertiría en una amenaza para Ecuestria jajajaja… si yo te digo quien es, vos vas a tratar de detenerlo, de lastimarlo y lo vas a tratar mal, con lo cual lo convertirías exactamente en lo que tuve que destruir

Twilight- bien… es un buen punto, pero como alteraste el futuro?

Luna- eso al menos nos lo puedes decir…

Matias- bueno… más o menos… si se los digo a lo mejor les daría una pista… pero puedo presentir que vos –mirando a Twilight- no vas a parar de sacar deducciones y tratar de averiguarlo, y ustedes –señalando a las princesas- van a mandar espías o algo así para sacarme información, como cierta cosa de color negro que se metió en mis sueños!…. Asi que por el bien de todos… solo crean en mi palabra

Luna- oye! Como que "cosa de color negro"!

Celestia- pero…

Matias- o los extermino?

Luna, hartada- no esto de nuevo!

Applejack- ósea, que solo debemos confiar en ti? Así sin mas?

Rarity- después de que nos atacaste

Rainbow- de que nos tratas de esa forma

Pinkie- DE QUE TE COMIERAS LOS PASTELES?¡

Matias- básicamente… EL LÍDER¡

Twilight- no, esto no se queda así, nos vas a decir algo o sino

Matías- o sino que?... me encierran en la bóveda, me escapo y aniquilo…. Me encierran en el tártaro, me escapo y aniquilo… intentan aniquilarme, como algo y los aniquilo… básicamente el resultado es el mismo…

Twilight- o sino no confiaremos en ti!...

-y por un momento el silencio reino mientras pensaba en lo que dijo... era necesaria su… confianza?... e… no, no lo era… no lo es… no… no no no… entonces p… porque me ciento asi?-

Matias- Aaagggg…. En el imperio de cristal, vos –señalando a Twilight- corrías hacia el castillo cuando fuiste detenida por Spike, quien te pidió que lo llevaras, te negaste y el insistió de nuevo, estabas apunto de negarte cuando ESPECÍFICAMENTE escuchaste estas palabras en tu mente… "déjalo ir, después de todo, que serias sin tu ayudante numero 1?" y cambiaste de opinión…

Twilight, con cara de absoluto horror- q-que?¡… QUE?¡

Applejack, tratando de entender- Twilight lo que dice en cierto?

Twilight, con la mirada de todos clavada en ella y la suya en el suelo- s-s…. si

-todos se sorprendieron-

Matias- volví a ese día específico para evitar un suceso terrible…. NO CADENCE, NO ERA LA CAÍDA DEL IMPERIO EN MANOS DE SOMBRA… así que deja de pensarlo que lo ciento desde acá

Cadence- NO LEAS MI MENTE!

Twilight, llorando- o-ósea que TU ALTERASTE MI DESTINO¡ mi mente… n-nos estas MANIPULANDO AHORA!? –asustada- t-todo lo que dices… todo lo que haces! Nos estas MANIPULANDO!?

Matias-creo que eso ya lo dije… altere el futuro de todos –agachándose a la altura de Twilight y viéndola a los ojos- se lo que pensás… se lo que sentís… pero evite mil y 1 horrores, que tu murieras (figurativamente…. O literal?) Que tus amigas murieran… que todos los que conocen, todos los presentes, sufrieran…. Te pido que no te enojes… ni con migo, ni con spike, ni con nadie… te pido que vivas tu vida en paz y feliz por lo que tienes…. Porque evite lo peor…. Ahora solo queda el camino que vos hagas… asegúrate de que sea el correcto si? (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUANTAAAAA… de donde me salen estos discursos loco… el líder) y no… no los manipulo… menos a tantos…

-mentiras a medias… verdades dobladas, pero el futuro a salvo… por ahora-

Twilight, recomponiéndose- sssfffff… g… gracias… –abrasando a Matías-

-no supe cómo responder; "un abraso con cariño"…, solo me despertó sorpresa…. No respondí, solo me quede…. sorprendido-

Matias, incomodo- pero que?

Twilight, soltando a Matías y sonrojada- lo ciento… no sé qué me paso

Matias- si… yo tampoco se que te paso…

Celestia- bien… por la información que nos has dado… creo que te has ganado… mmmm… al menos el beneficio de la duda… pero te mantendremos vigilado

Luna- MUY de cerca

Matias- si tratas de volver a meterte en mi subconsciente…. Te mueres

Luna, iracunda- COMO?¡ -Cargando su magia-

Twilight, tratando de evitar el desastre- alto… lo que quiere decir Matías, es que dentro de su mente el tiene un "sistema de seguridad"… algo así como un hechizo protector… como dijiste que se llamaba la criatura?

Matias- ENTE… y no creas que estas viva porque él no es fuerte… solo no se había activado hacía tiempo y respondió tarde… si volves a meterte es probable que acabes muerta

Celestia- si lo hubieras explicado así nos ahorrabas el susto

Luna, molesta- si

Matias- y porque les ahorraría eso? JAJAJAJA! además quien te dijo que podías leer mi mente?! Es EL LIDER¡ quien lee… no vos

Luna- soy la princesa de la noche y mi trabajo es asegurarme de que todos mis súbitos tengan sueños felices

Matias- pero yo no soy uno de tus súbitos… y pueden pasar cosas peores que lo que vieras en mis sueños…

Rarity, asustada- y-y eso que significa?

Matias- pues que hay cosas que no te van a dejar dormir…. Asi que mejor deja la puerta cerrada

Cadence- hablando de eso, que fue el sueño que tuviste? Se escuchó muy aterrador

Celestia, con mirada de sospecha- siiii…. Que estabas haciendo? Era una pesadilla muy perturbadora…

Matias- pesadilla?...

Twilight- por favor no me digas que consideras eso un sueño?

Matias- si quieres no te lo digo… pero mientras tenga municiones y pueda pelear

Luna- y cuando ya no puedas pelear?... cuando tus espadas estén rotas y tu cuerpo agotado

Matias, mirando bajo mientras pensaba-… con mi cuerpo roto y mis armas agotadas… retrocedería y me volvería a preparar… y si eso no es posible… no dejaría que nadie escape…

Shining- escape?... a que

Matias- siempre tengo algo que explota cerca… y me inmolaría con tal de no darles la satisfacción de la victoria… y sobre el sueño… estaba en la defensa de un edifico civil… los últimos en 1 kilómetro a la redonda… mujeres, niños, hombres y algunos viejos y enfermos… 108 guardias imperiales y Roberto, el portero del otro edificio

Celestia- entonces los defendías…

Matias- si… por?

Shining- es que pensamos que solo te preocupabas por ti mismo

Matias- se me pidió que los ayudara… eso es todo

Twilight- no trates de escudarte… tu los salvaste porque te importaban

Matias-… se me pidió que los ayudara…

Shining- pero podrías haberte ido… por lo que nos dijo luna… no parecía haber esperanza…

Matias- no la habia… no la hay, por lo meno donde yo peleo… no me importa si un mundo deja de "tener esperanza"… si tengo que seguir matando hasta que los demás se rindan o se cansen… lo voy a seguir haciendo…

Rarity- y eso no te hace un héroe?

Matias- no… un "héroe" es una persona que pone a los demas por encima de el… yo pongo lo que pienso por encima de todo… si creo que hay que hacer algo, se hace… si pienso que hay que matar, se mata… y no importan las ideas de los demás…

Applejack- te refieres a que no te importaría lo que te pidamos… si decides atacarnos no podremos hacer nada?

Matias- pueden defenderse… es lo único que les dejo en ultima instancia… y si decido hacerlo serán por sobradas razones

Twilight- como cuales? Que justificación podría haber para hacer eso?! si no quieres hacernos daño no lo hagas, no tienes por qué pelear, aquí no hay guerra…

Matias- no hay una guerra, pero puede justificarse una con cualquier cosa… en mi caso… no se, es largo…

Twilight- como que?

Matias- … esclavitud, corrupción en más de un sentido, maltrato de seres consientes… esto incluye animales… y no se… cualquier cosa que no me guste… siempre puede haber guerra… siempre puede haber un motivo… y encontrarlo no es difícil

Celestia- y porque deseas buscar una aquí? Que te hemos hecho?

Matias- hecho? nada… y no soy yo quien la comienza (en la mayoría de los casos)… pero si quien la termina… no se… digan que es una "mala broma del universo" si quieren… yo no tengo idea de porque pero siempre termino obligado a entrar a pelear

Twilight- pero aquí nadie te obliga a nada… Puedes cambiar… puedes… quedarte y tener una vida

Celestia- así es… no tienes por qué pelear

Matias- no es "tener o no tener"… es un constante estado de pelea por buscar mi mundo, mi casa… en esa búsqueda siempre termino en el medio de algo… guerra, invasión, genocidio…

Luna- pero ya que estas aquí, te comportaras y evitaras hacernos daño?

Matias- no a lo primero si a lo segundo… y tal vez a lo tercero que está pensando ella –señalando a Twilight-

Celestia, sonriéndole a Twilight- y que estás pensando mi querida alumna?

Twilight- NO LEAS MI MENTE¡ -viendo a Celestia- nada nada jejejeje… yo solo quería ver si… me respondería algunas preguntas mas, es que aun me quedan –sacando un rollo mas grande- unas cuantas

Matias- déjame pens… no…

Twilight- porque?!

Matias- como dije… verlos sufrir es un placer…

Celestia- matiaaaass…

Matias- bien… tecnologías de lo que ustedes consideran el súper futuro o que?

Celestia- podrías hacer mucho bien en nuestro mundo con eso

Luna- o mucho mal…

Matias, sonriendo "malvadamente"- muejejejejejejejejeje… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –sobandose las manos "malvadamente-

Pinkie- jajajajajajajaja!

Rainbow- que haces?

Pinkie- no se… pero su risa es graciosa jajajajaja

Twilight- Matías… por favor…

Matias- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Shining- no me esta gustando a donde lleva esto…

Twilight- ggggg! MAATIIIIAAS!

Matias- que?

Applejack- preferiría que se guarde sus cosas para el

Rarity- y que lo digas

Fluttershy- yo aún tengo miedo

Matias, viendo a Fluttershy sorprendido- AAAAAAAAA¡ Y VOS DE DONDE SALISTE?... ALERTA SE METIÓ OTRA PLAGA¡

Twilight- MATÍAS, NO ES UNA PLAGA, ES MI AMIGA FLUTTERSHY¡

Rainbow- SI, no te atrevas a insultarla

Matías, viendo de cerca de Fluttershy mientras esta moría del miedo- aja… aja… -oliéndola de cerca- este ser es muy pacifico… e INSIGNIFICANTE¡ además de asustado –viendo que Fluttershy trataba de cubrirse los ojos- Y YO INSULTO A QUIEN QUIERO¡ PELEAAAAAA¡

Celestia- no! Matías no…

Shining- quieto!

Matias, viendo a Shining- MMM! Mi pelear…

Shining- cuando quieras cosa

Matias-… eso amerita una patada

Twilight, interponiéndose- quietos ustedes dos! Matias!

Matias, relinchando- FFF! Fff… peleaaaar…

Luna- si tanto quieres pelear podemos darte un boleto solo de ida al tártaro!

Applejack- EXACTO!

Matias-… suena bien para mi…

Twilight- no puedes esta hablando en serio… aaahhhh porque no nos calmamos… Matías, discúlpate…

Matias- … no tengas esas ideas… no son buenas…

Rarity- tiene razón… discúlpate

Matias- que NO! Aparte que todos estan bien!

Shining- y que hay de todos los que lastimaste en tu escape?!

Matías- se lo tenían merecido… no se merecido de que… pero EL LÍDER DICE QUE LO MERECÍAN!

Celestia-… actúas como un ser racional y luego dices eso!?

Matias- el líder disfruta de las cosas ilógicas… me resultan graciosas… además, ya que ustedes actúan de igual forma tonta porque yo no puedo?! EH?

Applejack- de que estas hablando?

Matias- aaahhhh… después se los explico…

Shining- aun estoy esperando esa disculpa por lo que paso…

Matias- seguí esperando… puede que el sol explote antes pero será un espectáculo…

Luna- aaaaaaahhhhhhh… dejemos esto de lado… al menos ahora somos… somos…

Cadence- aliados?

Twilight- amigos?

Luna- mmm… quizá en un futuro podamos decir algo asi…

Matias- son sacos de boxeo…

Applejack- no, somos… Compañeros

Matias- SACOS

Rainbow- compañeros¡

Matías- SACOS

Pinkie- PASTEL¡

Matías- mmmmm pastel de carne…. Mmmmm

Cadence, asustada- un momento…. T-tu c-comes CARNE?¡

Matias, sonriendo-… si

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Twilight, con una pesuña en la cara- no de nuevo….

Matias- y pensar que asi te veías –señalando a los que corrían despavoridos- se me olvidó mencionarlo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight- no es cierto¡ -viendo a los demás- bueno tal ves si jajajajaja

Celestia- TWILIGHT ALÉJATE DE EL¡

Twilight- tranquilas… el no se va a comer a nadie –viendo a Matías- CIERTO?¡

Matias- mmmmmmmmm…. Con salsa agridulce –pensando en comida-

Twilight- MATÍAS¡

Matias- bien bien… tal vez solo una piernita jajajajajajaajaja

Luna- un momento… dijiste que eras una máquina, las maquinas no comen… porque tu si?

Matias- … que parte de que tengo órganos no entienden?... con que creen que se regeneran las células de mi estómago? No bebo precisamente aceite… pero un buen… pony crujiente…

Applejack, asustada- n-no prefieres u-una manzana?

Matias, mirando a Applejack con sonrisa macabra- mmmmm…. Applejack al limón

Applejack- AAAAAAAAA¡ nadie me va a comer¡ -poniéndose en posición de defensa-

Twilight- puedes dejar de hacer eso Matías?¡

Matias- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Twilight- tranquilos… solo los esta asustando

Celestia- entonces no se va a comer a nadie?... y que comerá?

Twilight- dice ser omnívoro… algo así como que puede comer de todo

Luna, enojada- ósea que PUEDE DEJAR DE IMAGINARNOS COMO COMIDA¡

Matías, aun babeando- unas horas al horno, con papas y barbacoa… AAAAHHHHHHHHH –babeando-

Twilight- Matías… basta

Matías- MMMMMM… y vos… como que no tenes mucha carne… aunque…

Rainbow- basta¡… en serio vamos a confiar en el?¡

Twilight- no nos hará daño… además seguro que solo está jugando –viendo a Matías quien aun babeaba- creo…

Matias- bien bien… ya¡… no me los como… se los prometo, satisfechos?

Celestia- si… creo –relajándose-

Twilight- bien… y ahora te importaría contestar algunas preguntas?

Matias, pensando- ñeeeeeeeee…

Twilight- que fue eso?

Matias- procesando si quiero responderlas y las repercusiones de tomar una decisión…

Rarity- solo por unas preguntas?

Matias- tenes una hermana pequeña que te hace preguntas irritantes constantemente? Asi siento a los demas… aaaaaaahhhhh… pero su capacidad de fastidiarme aumentara y me las hara de todos modos… -viendo a twilight- que queres saber?...

Twilight- aaa… nada –sacando una lista que comenzó a desenrollarse y llego casi a la salida-

Matias- donde te lo escondías?

Twilight- lo tenía por si aceptabas o por si podíamos tenerte un poc mas en la bobeda –sonriendo-

Matias- bueno… te las respondo después… ahora estoy cansado

Celestia- ya es hora de bajar el sol

Luna- y elevar la luna

Matias, dirigiéndose a la ventana- el sol…. Tanto tiempo

Twilight- que te sucede?... nunca viste un atardecer?

Matias- en tu mundo, a 11 años en el futuro… no había sol… la luna lo tapaba

Rarity- estas diciendo que la princesa luna es quien…

Matías- no…. Ambas muertas… nadie que la moviera

Twilight- bi… bien… ejem… eso quita unas 12 preguntas de la lista…

-el sol descendió y se alzó la luna una vez más… el verla me traía recuerdos de más allá de este mundo… cuenta guerra en la noche, cuentos habían caído por los bichos que se escondían en su obscuridad… jajajajajajaja! Cuantos bichos había hecho mierda porque no sabían de la visión nocturna; con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi campera, veía por una de las ventanas-

Matias, sonriendo- … no puedo escuchar… no puedo ver… de donde va a venir el golpe… pero puedo sentirlo, casi sobre mi cara… universo de mierda… de donde va a venir?

$(=!/=)(¡/%(#)/$=)(#"$=)("!/=$)($=!)"($/ -informA CIONNNNNN!")($#"=$=)(#"=)(#"$)#"($D EESS CON)$(#")$(/"!(/)(#

-falla…

-espere…

-cargando configuración…

-($!($)!$!"($% información desconocida-

-fuera del bosque Everfree-

Chrysalis- así que… una criatura ataco el castillo? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

=$)("!)$("!)(#=")("!

-cargando…

$(¡")%)"!)$)$("!($)$"!$(#))"%(- información-

Matías- si pensaste en Chrysalis… Era algo bastante obvio…

Twilight- con quien hablas?

Matias- con….. Nadie

$!$)!")$)"!(%%)"!)(()("!%)((%(%!"()(%( ¿?cerrando?

-/

-/

-/

-"!$"!$"$¡

=$($=)"!($)(¡"=)# FALLA

=)$"!($=)(¡"=)#("! FALLA

$=($(#"$)(#"$(#" FALLA

$/$/!(%=)"!(%)(=%))#=!%)(¡%!("%(%(%()!%"(%# iniciando… conexión establecida

[[°]]- cálculos terminados….

[[°]]-ADVERTENCIA: variables mentales del sujeto no responden de la forma esperada… el sujeto se opone a quedarse en la dimensión, se debe detener antes de que comience su salida…

{- -}- situación

[[°]]- el sujeto podría no responder al las directrices propuestas… "calma"+"factor paz" x2 "amabilidad" / "tiempo" puede no dar resultado… Se debe actuar si se desea neutralizar futuras amenazas… ADVERTENCIA… el sujeto es peligroso… Pese a valor estratégico… Tiene demasiado conocimiento… Se debe hacer que responda positivamente a quedarse en la dimensión establecida…

{- -}-… esto no es lo que se predijo en los algoritmos… prosiga a eliminación de sujeto empleando variables en dimensión…

[[°]]- imposible… sujeto en dimensión de valor estratégico…. Sujeto aumenta poder en situación de guerra… eliminación no posible con recursos actuales…

{- -}-… opción lógica, provocar su pasificación, evitar que desee continuar, presionar para que se quede…

{- -}- iniciar variable ambiental, hacer que seres locales lo estimulen a quedarse

[[°]]- iniciando….

[[°]]- iniciando….

[[°]]- iniciado

(%"#($(=!)/$(/=)#"($=)#"/(=)#"($#"/=$)(#" –informacion desconocida-

-y en el velo de la noche-

Guardia- PERO QUE!?

-el pony que vigilaba los jardines fue golpeado y casi llevado a la muerte cuando sus compañeros llegaron… una criatura? Un monstruo de la obscuridad?-

-sala del trono-

Celestia- bien… luna estará ocupada con los sueños, pero debido a que tuvo que estar despierta a deshoras por alguien –viendo a Matías- temo que puede que tenga que terminar antes…

Twilight, viendo a matias con molestia- si… quizá quieras decir algo

Matias, viendo los vidríales de las hazañas de Twilight y sus amigas- pero que cornos?... esto se supone que es arte? Donde está la glorificación a mi persona?

Rarity- la princesa y Twilight te están hablando! Ten la decencia de escuchar!

Matias-… oblígame…

Rarity- grosero…

Celestia- aaahhhh… solo vamos a dormir… y por favor no causes mas problemas… al menos ten respeto por los demás…

Matias, viendo a Celestia-… no… jajajajajaja…

Shining- a la celda…

Matias- … mmmmm… creo que prefiero no ahorrarles el esfuerzo…

Twilight, acercándose a Matías- a… la… celda…

Matias-… voy a dormir… -yéndose seguido por los guardias-

-aunque cada una quería ir a dormir, Celestia y las mane 6 se quedaron, Shining tuvo que ayudar a cadence a prepararse para volver al imperio junto a el en los siguientes días-

Celestia-… aaaahhhhhh… lamento que tengan que quedarse mas luego de lo del imperio, siento que no hayan podido… disfrutar más de su éxito...

Twilight- no hay problema… aaahhhh… es algo…

Rarity- educadamente… molesto, desconcertante y un verdadero incordio

Applejack- ja! Incordio? Yo diría mas bien que es lo mas fastidioso y violento que hemos visto

Rainbow- hay realmente que soportarlo?

Celestia, pensativa-… mmmmmm… debemos?... es una buena pregunta…

Rainbow- digo… si es tanto el esfuerzo, es mejor solo dejarlo en el tártaro o en algún otro lugar donde ya no moleste…

Pinkie- no estoy segura de que eso le gustaría…

Rainbow- em… hola? Porque haríamos algo que le gustaría?!

Pinkie- porque es nuestro amigo jijijiji

Twilight- Fluttershy… tu que dices?

Fluttershy, acariciando su pelo- em… n… no se que pensar… digo… el es…

Rainbow- un verdadero monstruo…

Fluttershy- n-no quise decir eso… los monstruos son solo… animales que no entendemos del todo… q-quizá si… em… nos ponemos en su lugar…

Twilight- a que te refieres Fluttershy?

Celestia- eso es interesante… cual es tu idea mi pequeña pony?

Fluttershy- b-bueno… digo… que quizá se comporta así porque… porque esta asustado?

Rainbow- pppFFFF AAAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight- Rainbow Dash! No te rías…

Rainbow- que? –limpiándose las lágrimas- jajaja…

Twilight- puede que Fluttershy tenga razón…

Rarity- pero como?

Twilight- que sabemos de él…

Applejack- esta solo…

Rainbow- es molesto?

Rarity- es grosero

Twilight- no… bueno, si, pero lo que quiero decir, es que ese es el punto… está solo, está abandonado… no tiene hogar, ni amigos, ni familia… nadie… ni nada…

Celestia, entendiendo-… es… cierto… no esta bien como es… pero quizá no entendemos del todo como fue que llego a eso sin primero verlo con sus ojos…

Twilight- exacto

Pinkie, con los ojos lagrimosos- que triste! BUAAAA

Fluttershy, consolando a Pinkie- ya ya…

Celestia- no es fácil comprender como fue que llego a ese estado… pero si tenemos en cuenta eso…

Twilight- puede que estemos siendo algo… severas…

Celestia- puede que tengas razón… estoy sorprendida, por ambas –viendo a Fluttershy y Twilight- porque pueden ver algo que no habíamos podido imaginar…

Guardia 23, corriendo- princesa! Tenemos un problema

Celestia- que sucede?

Guardia 23- una criatura ataco a 3 guardias del jardín… la estamos buscando pero no hay rastro… están muy mal

Celestia- busquen al capitán Armoy, iré enseguida

Twilight- acaso fue Matías?

Guardia 23- la cosa de la bóveda se llama asi?... no, esta es diferente, encontramos un rastro de huellas a 4 patas…

Applejack- una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos… andando!

Celestia- puede ser peligroso

Rainbow- peligro es mi segundo nombre

-asi, galopando a toda premura, nuestras heroínas recorrieron todo el castillo y los jardines en busca de la bestia, cuando se encontraron con los guardias, atendidos por algunos sirvientes, estos apenas podían hablar, rasgados y malheridos, era evidente que era un animal… uno con sed de sangre; siguieron los rastros y las direcciones que los guardias que aun estaban consientes podían darles… una sombra… dientes… negro… eran lo que podían usar para describirlo; finalmente lo encontraron en uno de los patios, junto a el, 4 guardias mas estaban por ser su cena cunado lo interrumpieron, pelaje cual noche, dientes blancos y filosos, ojos… rojos cual sangre-

Twilight- que es!?

Rainbow- es un… perro?

Fluttershy- es un ORTHUS!

=)$(¡"=)$(=("!/=%(/#!=)$(#"$)(#" –informacion-

-aaahhhhhhh… que ganas de patearles las putas costillas hasta el final de dia… en un par de horas creo, como se atreven a hablarle así al líder? No saben que aunque yo puedo no respetar un choto de ellos, ellos me deben la vida?... si… asi es… yo-soy-su-PADRE!... de que hablaba?; estaba en la celda/bóveda pensando en que carajos voy a hacer… digo, construir un ejercito en un mundo asi… como que seria mas por diversión que por necesidad… lo voy a hacer, que no les quepa duda… pero… mmm… es la primera vez que lo haría… sin necesidad real… sin… que carajos?-

Matias, extrañado- porque capto señales… "alertadas"?... de que carajos me van a culpar ahora!

-estaba casi seguro de que habían tratado de usar la pistola plasma como linterna o una batería de plasma como martillo… y sabiendo mi suerte y su coeficiente intelectual no seria la primera vez… espere la explosión o el "regaño" hasta que me di cuenta de que las señales se alejaban de la bóveda… alertados y no fui yo?... que mierda esta pasando?-

-me pare del suelo (la cama que me dieron se rompió cuando me sente) y me acerque a la puerta… no había nadie vigilando… abrí la puerta (no que me dieran la combinación ni nada… usar las habilidades psíquicas para abrir algo así es como tener una llave maestra) y me fije-

Matias, aun mas extrañado- mmmmm huele a capitalismo en el aire… que carajos?

-Salí y camine hacia donde se habían dirigido las señales… basta decir que tampoco tengo un radar de larga distancia pero al concentrarme pude ver que andaban por una dirección y la seguí, y aunque me perdí 2 veces, logre salir del castillo y los vi en el jardín jugando-

Twilight- Rainbow CUIDADO!

Rainbow- no va a –el orthus la agarra de una de sus patas con su boca- AAAAAAAA!

Rarity- RAINBOW!

Applejack, lanzando una soga- ahí vamos compañera!

Celestia- porque la magia no lo afecta! –Disparando su magia y viendo como esta desaparecía sin darle al orthus- no es posible! Esta criatura no…

Matías, saliendo de detrás de todos con las manos en los bolsillos- ay un perrito!

Guardia- PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! EL TAMBIÉN SALIÓ!

-estaban jugando con un perro de 2 cabe… que mierda? Como carajos obra la evolución en este lugar!? Un perro de 2 cabezas? Cuál es la puta ventaja evolutiva para algo así? Morir 2 veces más fácil de un balazo?-

Matias- pero que perro tan raro…

Twilight- Matías! Tienes que irte, es peligroso!

Matias- peligroso?

Orthus, con Rainbow retorciéndose a sus pies- GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR GAF! GAF!

Matias-… perro malo! Deje de utilizar la existencia de la cosa celeste como juguete!

Celestia- donde esta el capitán Armoy?

Guardia- esta de camino majestad

Twilight- no podemos esperar –viendo a Matías- vete

Applejack- si… no estorbes si no ayudas

Matias, caminado hacia el perro- ayudar en que? –viendo al orthus- quien es un bicho feo? Quien es un bicho feo? Si tu lo eres –hablando como idiota-

Fluttershy- CUIDADO! Esta fuera de si! No puedo comunicarme con…

-y en ese momento, el perro me salto y comenzó a masticarme los 2 bazos con ambas cabezas-

Twilight- NO!

Applejack- TE DIJE Q… eee?

Matias, dejando que el orthus lo mordiera- perro malo… el líder no es un juguete masticable… aunque no puedo negar que soy sabroso

-el perro insistía… no se… quería tirarme o algo asi… yo lo deje jugar hasta que me pudrí un poco… me estaba llenando de baba… porque tenía los ojos rojos?, mierda, seguro que tiene rabia… y un cristal obscuro incrustado en las costillas derechas… por supuesto… porque no?-

Matias- bueno ya…

Orthus- GGGGGGGGGGGGG! –Sacudiendo sin cesar-

Matias- yaaaa…

Orthus, sacudiendo los brazos para arrancárselos- GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!

=(¡"/%!=)($!/$(=#"(/=$#"($ -informacion desconocida-

Rainbow, siendo ayudada por Applejack- aaahhhh aaahhhh perdón… no sabía que podía ser tan rápido…

Twilight- tranquila, estas bien?

Rainbow, sonriendo- solo mi orgullo au! –viendo su pata-… y quizá mi pesuña…

Matias, agarrando con las manos en las bocas del animal- DIJE-QUE- YA!

Orthus- GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –Tratando de masticar los dedos de Matías-

-Matías saca las manos de las bocas del orthus y agarra ambos cuellos, levantando al imponente animal en el aire apretándolo, dejándolo son oxigeno-

Matías- dije… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-el orthus finalmente se calma mientras el grito de Matías provoca que algunos se tapen los oídos, aun con espasmos y con la respiración agitada, este deja de tratar de atacar-

Matias- ya? –viendo que el perro se tranquilizó- bien… -dejándolo en el suelo-

-en el suelo, Matías recuesta a la bestia y comienza a acariciarle la cabeza izquierda-

Matías, poniendo su pata sobre los cuellos del orthus- ya ya ya… deja de hinchar…

Orthus, viendo a Matías- … ggGGGRRRR

Matías, levantando su mano para golpearlo- otra vez?!... –el orthus se relaja- eso… calmado…

Celestia- e… es…

Fluttershy- impresionante… c-como…

Twilight- como fue que lo hiciste?

Matias- que hice que?

Celestia- apaciguar a la bestia… estaba descontrolado, y por alguna razón nuestra magia no funcionaba en el

Fluttershy- ni siquiera mi mirada ni mis palabras lograron nada… estaba fuera de si

Matias- aja… es lo que pasa cunado un perro tiene rabia… aunque no sabía que los perros suyos tenían cristales que emergieran del cuerpo o que tuvieran 2 cabezas… algo mas de lo que me tenga que enterar?

Twilight- cristales?

Rarity- ningún animal que conozca tiene cristales que salgan de su… miren! –Señalando el pecho del animal-

Matias- aaa… -tocando el lugar del cristal, el orthus vuelve a gruñir y chillar de dolor, su mano esta manchada en sangre- bueno… la historia del león y el ratón supongo… malditos cuentos para niños…

Applejack- el león y el que?

Rainbow- estas seguro de que entiendes lo que esta pasando no?

Matias-… que no estaban jugando con el perro este?

Todos, molestos- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Twilight- NO! Aaahhh nos estaba atacando! Casi mata a más de uno de los guardias y los sirvientes… y a nosotras!

Matias-… en serio? Los iba a matar este perro? Por favor denme una razón para seguir respetándolos –agarrando el cristal en el orthus, Matías lo retira provocando un aullido de dolor por parte de la bestia-

Fluttershy- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! LO LASTIMAS! –tratando de acariciarlo- ya ya ya… cal –el orthus trata de morderla- aaa!

Matias, poniendo su mano sobre la herida mientras retenía al animal con su otra mano y si pie- sep… una buena razón…

Celestia- que crees que haces!? Lo lastimas!

Twilight- no… NO VAS A MATARLO! NO LO MÉRESE!

Matias- no lo estoy matando… si fuera a matarlo para que le sacaría esto? –el cristal en su mano se hace cenizas negras y desaparecen-… esto que ahora dejo de existir… por dios… ni los minerales en su mundo tienen propiedades normales!… si fuera a matarlo solo hay que romperle el…

Twilight- MATÍAS!... solo… no queremos saber… que estas…

Matias- bien… reparaciones terminadas…

Todos- que?

Matias, liberando al animal y parándose- bueno… ya me dio sueño… hagan lo que quieran… porque yo lo permito muajajajaja- marchándose-

Fluttershy, acercándose al orthus- estas bien amiguito? Como… cómo te sientes?

-fluttershy coloco su pesuña sobre una de las cabezas del orthus mientras que la otra relamía la herida en un costado; el orthus cambio de actitud completamente, haciendo pucheros y pidiendo por ser acariciado, incluso sus ojos dejaron el rojo sangre para dar un tono mas amigable… era un perro distinto-

Fluttershy- jijijiji me haces cosquillas –siendo lamida-

Twilight- increíble… e… espera! Matías!

Matias, justo antes de entrar al castillo- que?... ahora que?!

Applejack, acariciando al orthus- c-como lo hiciste? Es…

Pinkie- es un perrito super duper tierno! Quien lo es! quien lo es! QUIEN LO ES!? –Rascándole la barriga al orthus-

-el perro sacude su pata con alegría ante los mimos-

Rainbow- no se… parece… y si esta fi… oye que haces? –el orthus comienza a lamerle la pata que le lastimo-… jeje… esta bien… te perdono…

Celestia- como fue que… que sabias que hacer?

Matias- e?...

Fluttershy, rebuscando en su pelaje- em… y la herida?

Matias- te dije… reparada

Celestia- eso estabas haciendo?! Cómo? la magia no lo afectaba

Twilight, rascándole la cabeza con magia- PERO AHORA SI!

Matias- este… como que es evidente que era el cristal ese no?... o tengo que dibujárselos?

Rarity- y cómo fue que lo supiste!

Matias- lo de la magia supuse que seria porque el cristal solo… se hizo ceniza… algo que no entiendo como es "común" en su mundo pero ya que… y lo de que se calmara… por la historia del raton y el león…

-todos miran expectantes esperando una respuesta-

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh… la historia narra la aventura de un raton que un dia se encuentra con un león solo… el león esta constantemente lamiéndose la pata y cuando cualquiera se le acerca lo ataca… el raton ve esto y espera a que el león se distraiga o duerma… la verdad no me acuerdo, y revisa que le pasa… una astilla en la pata era simplemente lo que lo tenía de mal humor… luego el león se hace amigo del raton y bla bla bla…

Fluttershy- baya… c-como no nos dimos cuenta?

matias- usualmente cuando algo quiere matarte tienden a ser poco racionales… mmmm? –viéndolas y viéndose a si mismo-

twiligt- bien si… ya entendimos…

matias- además el cristal era negro como el pelo de este… asi que estaba difícil… y honestamente tampoco es que supiera que era eso… solo pensé que estaba lastimado y se portaba así por cómo era el… tranquilamente podría haber seguido atacando aun habiéndolo ayudado…

Celestia, sonriendo- … gracias…

Matias- porque?

Twilight- por ayudarnos… por ayudarlo…

Matias- … supongo… -yendo para el castillo-

Twilight, viendo a Celestia- p… princesa…

Celestia, dudando- lo se… p… podríamos…

Twilight- creo que se lo gano…

Celestia- lo se… pero el beneficio de la duda es algo difícil de dárselo… no creo que lo haya hecho por amabilidad…

Twilight- y por que otra razón?

Celestia, colocado una pesuña en su mentón- porque razón…

-con el problema solucionado, el orthus fue llevado a un corral donde pasaría la noche y luego se le liberaría, los guardias lastimados fueron atendidos; sin embargo ante todo lo sucedido todos se reunieron en el salón del trono; matias fue escoltado y mantenido lejos de los demas mientras marchaban hacia ahi-

Applejack- no lo se Twilight… si parecía hacerlo por amabilidad… pero no… aaahhhh no se si eso sea suficiente…

Twilight- yo tampoco lo creo… pero ustedes lo vieron…

Rarity- aunque podría haber sido mas amable…

Twilight- Fluttershy… tu que dices… eres la que mas sabe de animales…

Fluttershy- b-bueno… yo… creo que el orthus estaba comportándose extraño… un animal no atacaría a los guardias o a nosotras sin tener una buena razón… y este no es su hogar ni tampoco le quitamos comida… en verdad no comprendo que fue lo que lo llevo a hacerlo…

Rainbow- yo tengo una mejor pregunta… como fue que entro?

Twilight- a que te… tienes razón… como fue que un orthus entro a la ciudad y se metio a los jardines reales? eso no sucede por casualidad…

Applejack- no creerán que el… que Matías lo metió para luego salvarnos?

Rarity- parece poco probable… aunque… llego en el momento justo… no?

Celestia- puede ser… puede ser…

))))))))))

Matias- algo?

Tex- nada… la abrumadora nada de color blanco

Matias- no te pongas introspectivo que seguro que algo sale mal

Tex- porque lo dice?

Matias- PORQUE ALGO SIEMPRE SALE MAL¡

Tex- si dejara de pensar así tal vez no pasaría… debe ser más positivo

Matias-…. Anda a CAGAR¡…


	13. Chapter 12

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 12: la magia de la amEL LIDER¡

Matias- ….. todavía no llegamos… y se acaba la comida

Tex- eso es lo que le preocupa?

Matias- hay algo más importante?

Tex- oxigeno, combustible, y en su caso… cordura

)))))))))

()$=/"!)(/=)("!/"!(/$=#$()"!/)($=#")( -informacion-

-llegamos al salón del trono este, donde soltaron que bla bla bla gracias pero creemos que fue muy oportuna tu aparición… y también estaba luna y Shining quienes estaban "muy ocupados" para jugar con el perro-

Matias- el líder aparece cuando la opresión es necesaria…

Twilight- aaaagggg! Deja de actuar así! No es gracioso!

Matias- el líder dice que si! JAJAJAJA!

Celestia, masajeándose las cien- aaaahhhhh… solo… puedes decirnos cómo fue que llegaste justo en el momento?

Matias- capte que estos –señalando a los guardias- se alertaron y salieron corriendo hacia una dirección en específico…

Shining- oye!

Guardias- OYE!

Matias- ja! Y hasta ahora apareces…

Shining- estaba con cadence… ordenando para el viaje al imperio!

Matias, viendo a Shining con una sonrisa de psicópata- "ordenando"… claro… jejejejeje

Shining, sonrojado- cállate!

Matias- y vos… -viendo a luna- donde estabas? Metiéndote en los sueños de otros para ver si te mata algo?

Luna- no trates de provocarme… tengo un trabajo y una responsabilidad… algo que pareces no comprender

Matias- JAJAJAJA! El líder tiene la responsabilidad de dictarlos… y dictados serán!

Celestia- (calma… solo piensa en cosas felices) aaaahhhh lo preguntamos porqu…

Matias- si si si… soy psíquico… y tengo oídos, así que escuche lo del pasillo… no… no fui yo quien lo trajo… para que lo traería?

Rainbow- para que nos atacara y pudieras huir con la confusión

Applejack- para salvarnos y así ganarte nuestra confianza!

Pinkie- para sorprendernos con pastel!...

-todos ven a pinkie con duda-

Matias-… saben… esto de que se les encienda el cerebro cuando se trata de "suponer" sobre mi y que luego sean así de… (idiotas, tontas, insignificantes montones de átomos ensamblados al azar que flotan en el absoluto vacío del universo?)… "poco lógicas" con otras cosas, me esta fastidiando…

Twilight, molesta- a que te refieres?!

Luna- como que "poco lógicas"? nos estas llamando…

Matias- muy rápidas para pensar todo eso cuando saben que soy psíquico… yo no solo veo con mis ojos o escucho con mis oídos… mi mente puede escuchar mas lejos… así que supe dónde estaba pasando algo y fui a ver, ya que es raro que algo pase sin que sea mi culpa… y sobre lo de huir… te pensás enserio que necesito distraerlos?... en serio? –viendo a Rainbow- y lo de ganarse su confianza… JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA! Ustedes deben confiar en su líder, pues este es MAGNANIMO!...

-todos ven a Matías con fastidio-

Celestia-… bien… sabiendo que no has tenido contacto con nadie y que no hay fundamentos para esto… lamentamos las acusaciones…

Shining- mmm… no lo se...

Matias- anda a "ordenar" vos…

Shining, sonrojado y molesto- te dije que YA!

Rainbow- aaaaahhhhh… bien, lo ciento

Applejack- lo ciento…

Matias-… no se… como que no fue suficiente… que tal si dicen "lo lamento, ho mi líder, luz de nuestras vidas, nosotros que somos meros seres inferiores a tu glori…"

Luna- no… esto es suficiente… así que no insistas

Twilight- ni pienses que vamos a decir eso…

Matias- mmmmm ya lo veremos…

Celestia- ante esto… te daremos el beneficio de la duda…

Matias- el beneficio de que?… y que mas?

Shining- da gracias que te damos eso…

Matias, viendo a shining-… "ordenar"…

Shining- te lo estás buscando!

Matias- como que "gracias" por eso?... "líder, dictador, aquel que reina la vida y la muerte, te dam"…

Celestia- Matías basta… aahhhh… te daremos algunas comodidades en tu estadía aquí… mientras decidimos que hacer con tigo…

Matias-… devoción absoluta a mi persona y es una trato

Rarity- no insistas… quizá podríamos darle un par de libros sobre modales

Matias- bien… -sonriendo- me conformo con tu cuarto –viendo a Celestia-

Celestia- ni en un millón de añ…

Matias- SOY EL LIDER! El líder no exige… el líder habla y el universo se curva para darle lo que quiere…

Luna- no puede estar halando en serio…

Shining- ya te tienen preparada una habitación!

Matias- que bueno –viendo a Celestia- ahí vas a dormir vos

Celestia- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… vas a seguir molestando?

Matias- si, Y A TODO EL MUNDO¡… EL LIDER¡ ahora buenas noches –dirigiéndose a la habitación de Celestia-

Luna- que bue...NO ESPERA, NO ES POR AHÍ¡

Celestia- VA A MI HABITACIÓN¡

Twilight- MATÍAS¡

Matias- EL LÍDER¡

-comencé a ser perseguido por todos, hasta que subiendo a una de las torres me encontré en la entrada a MI habitación con Celestia y Twilight quienes se habían tele transportado-

Twilight- puedes dejar de ser tan molesto e IRTE A DORMIR A TU HABITACIÓN

Matias, reanudando la marcha a la habitación de Celestia- bueno

Celestia, empujando a Matías- MATIAS¡ DEJA DE INTENTENTAR ENTRAR A MI HABITACIÓN

Twilight- ES QUE NO TIENES RESPETO?

Matias- JA! Eso se come? JAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight- BASTA! ES… SU… PRIVACIDAD!

Matias, deteniéndose- decís que debería dejarla porque es su espacio y tengo que respetarlo?

Twilight, sorprendida- eeee…. Si?

Matias- no…. MUAJAJAJAJAJA! EL LIDER!

Celestia- ya basta¡… no te permitiré seguir con esto!

Matias- y que vas a hacer para detenerme?

Twilight- esto¡

-Twilight se tele transporto con migo hacia la bóveda, dejando a Celestia en paz; en la bóveda-

Twiligh- te ganaste esto, ahora te quedas aquí!

Matías, en pose dramática- NOOOOOOOOOO¡

-Twilight se tele transporto dejándome solo-

Matias- NOOOOOOOoooooo… MUAJAJAJAJAJA! VENGANZA!... no se de que o de quien… pero VENGANZA!... y como que respetar espacio privado?… PRIVADO?! CAAAAAPIIITAAALIIISSSMOOOO!

$!"($(¡")$)/%!( información desconocida-

-en la puerta a la entra de la habitación de Celestia todos estaban reunidos-

Celestia, agotada- aaahhhh aaahhhh muchas gracias Twilight, realmente es persistente

Twilight- no hay de que… pero ahora que haremos con el?

Shining- no podemos tenerlo en el castillo….

Applejack- porque?

Celestia- porque se pelearía todo el tiempo con los guardias… y no quiero tenerlo rondando por el castillo… quien sabe que podría hacer con las cosas que hay aquí…

Twilight- bueno… eso es cierto, pero donde lo tendremos?

Luna, rascándose- bueeeeeeeeno… habíamos pensado en…. Ponyville?

"mane 6"- NOOOOOOO¡

Shining- princesa, con todo respeto, no lo quiero cerca de mi hermana ni de sus amigas…

Luna- aaaahhhhh… sé que es…. Insoportable

Rarity- y muy mal educado

Rainbow- no respeta a nadie

Applejack- es destructivo

Fluttershy- es carnívoro

Pinkie- se come todos los pasteles!

Twilight- no lo se princesa… porque Ponyville?

Celestia- solo es una idea… no se me ocurre donde dejarlo sin que cause problemas… dejarlo ir seria como dejar una tormenta suelta y tenerlo en el castillo… bueno, no dará resultado, se acabaría peleando con toda la guardia… necesitamos tenerlo en un lugar pacifico donde no pueda causar demasiados problemas, con los elementos cerca y que este "cerca" del castillo… por si hay que mandar tropas o necesitan nuestra ayuda

Luna- Ponyville es un lugar alejado de las grandes ciudades pero cerca de Canterlot, con lo cual podríamos ir en cuestión de minutos, el imperio no puede ser ya que esos ponys necesitan paz y tranquilidad mientras se adaptan a 1000 años de cambio, y las demás ciudades… bueno… no creo que sea lo mejor… ya que ahí nadie lo conoce y provocaría caos y pánico en lugares demasiado habitados…

-todas se pusieron pensativas-

Twilight- bueno… podría ser, parece la mejor opción… ustedes que opinan chicas?

Applejack, rascándose- bueno… no se si sea buena idea… y no quiero que lastime a mi familia ni a nadie más… pero si la princesa lo pide, yo lo apoyo… siempre que lo mantengan vigilado

Celestia- habrá guardias que estarán ahí para vigilarlo… si da el menor de los problemas lo sabremos y será enviado al tártaro sin mas mediaciones

Rarity- por mi no hay problema, siempre que aprenda modales… y educación… y… ya entendieron…

Fluttershy- siempre que no se coma a ninguno de mis animalitos ni lastime a nadie está bien

Rainbow- no se preocupen… yo me encargo de que no cause problemas

Pinkie- PERO SI SE COME LOS PASTELES?¡

Twilight- Pinkie eso no… aaaahhhh… haremos más… además puedes hacerle una fiesta

Pinkie- ho… -sonriendo- que bien! UJUUUUUU!

Luna- bien¡, entonces está decidido… aunque queda una cosa más… como aremos para que los ponys no se espanten al verlo?... o que él no los espante?

Celestia, pensativa- buena pregunta… creo que… mañana podríamos mostrárselo al pueblo, si nos ven con el "tranquilo" verán que lo podemos controlar, y que tal vez no sea una amenaza, se que habrá que convencerlo para que no actué… así como actúa… pero lo convenceremos mañana, por ahora a dormir

-todos se retiran hacia sus habitaciones; celestial y luna se quedan juntas para hablar-

Luna- crees que sea una buena idea?... digo él podría hacer algo malo … o tonto…

Celestia- lo se, pero viste cuando Twilight lo confronta… el retrocedió y nos contó sobre lo sucedido en el reino de cristal, creo que el… confía en ella

Luna- o le teme

Celestia- tu crees?

Luna- que otra explicación podría haber?

Celestia- mmmmm…. Tal vez el…

Luna- el que?

Celestia- tal vez él la conoció en el futuro… el parece sentirse mal cuando esta con ella...

luna- parece extraño… mañana lo comprobaremos… si acepta tal vez Twilight pueda sacarle más información

Celestia- espero que si

-todas se retiraron a dormir-

Luna, yendo hacia su torre- pero no pienso esperar a mañana… debo saber si es una amenaza hoy…

-las mane 6 ya se encontraban en la habitación discutiendo sobre Matías, nadie sabía realmente si podían confiar en el o si se lo podía tener cerca como lo proponían las princesas-

Applejack- sé que la princesa confía en nosotras y que tenemos los elementos, pero no sé si eso baste para detenerlo

Twilight- puede que no haga falta usarlos, cada vez parece más… confiado, aunque molesto, puede que termine por no ser necesario el usar la fuerza

Rarity- si, es cierto, vieron cuando Twilight le dijo lo de que dejaríamos de confiar en él?... él se echó para atrás y nos dio información, tal ves si lo confrontamos termine por respetarnos

Fluttershy- pero si lo hacemos enojar?

Rainbow- no me importa, tiene que aprender que no somos sus marionetas

Twilight- si… hablando de eso, siento algo extraño con respecto a el… como si manejara toda la situación a su antojo…

Applejack- sigues pensando que nos manipula?

Rarity- bueno, el parecía solo provocarnos y darnos cierta información… como si pensara en todo, no nos dijo nada más, ni una pista…

-de repente un hacha rompe la puerta de entrada dejando un hueco-

Todas- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matias, apareciendo por el hueco- Y AUUUUUUN HAY MAS!

&$!"(/$!"$)(()$-informacion-

-me había costado evadir a los guardias y detectar la señal de Twilight, pero al final lo logre porque soy increíble… y dormí a 2 guardias en el camino con unos golpes, pero había valido la pena

Matias, cayendo al suelo- jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Twilight- MAAATIAAAAASSS¡ aaahhhh aaahhhh…

Rarity- aaahhhh aaahhh –tomando un respiro- pero que te sucede?!

Applejack- eso no fue gracioso!

Rainbow- SI¡… aaahhhh aaaahhhh ejem… aunque yo no me asuste

Twilight- un momento… y Fluttershy?

Pinkie, señalando al techo- arriba

-Fluttershy se encontraba agarrada al techo llorando-

Matias, entrando- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja se lo tenían merecido… por no jurar lealtad al líder

Twilight- eso no fue gracioso, por poco nos das un infarto!

Matias- ay que blandas… -viendo a Fluttershy- porque esta ella agarrada al techo?

Applejack- porque casi le sacas el corazón del susto!

Matias- ella me encerró de nuevo y me tenía que vengar… que mejor manera?...jajajajajajajajaja

Rarity, acercándose a Matías- eso no fue gracioso, alguien pudo salir herido; ahora discúlpate!

Matias, sonriendo-… oblígame…

Twilight- esto no es gracioso, Rarity tiene razón, te tienes que disculpar

Matias- bien… lo siento... ciento que sean una especie tan cobarde

Twilight- MATIAS¡

Applejack- A QUIEN LE DICES COBARDE?¡

Rainbow- SI, ESO MISMO?¡

Matías- hay que admitir que corren mucho… y que no conocen la pólvora… o la anatomía de los dragones por miedo… así que…

-en serio… si nosotros conocemos la anatomía de animales que escupen acido… Y DESDE CUANDO TENGO QUE ANDAR DANDO EXPLICACIONES!? Aaaagggggg asquerosa dimencion donde todos veneran las ideas de Adam Smith-

Twilight- no importa, discúlpate en este instante ¡

Matías- está bien… supongo que me excedí… tal vez… así que me disculpo por lo que hice…. (Batería baja… nivel de paciencia bajo… debo exterminar… mejor dormir)… supongo que lo lamento

Twilight- así está mejor

Fluttershy, aun llorando ahora en el suelo- ay ay ay -llorando-

Matias, acercándose a Fluttershy- ya ya… perdón… no pensé que te haría tan mal

Fluttershy- b-bueno… -limpiándose las lágrimas-

-me retire de la habitación, sintiéndome mal por lo que hice… más o menos; algo en mi mente no se sentía bien… tal ves era por lo de la broma… o porque me sentía agotado… y aun sin un propósito, cuando toda la operación, toda mi pelea se… torno en esto?... discutir por cosas tan insignificantes con estos… estas… aaaahhhh-

-pensando de camino a la celda, las preguntas me vinieron a la mente… casi como una patada en los huevos de lo cansado que estoy; que voy a hacer en este mundo?... me tengo que ir ahora… es evidente que voy a terminar haciéndoles mal a todos… yo no pertenezco a esta paz… a este mundo…. Cuantos darían todo por estar con ellas?... mmmmmmm eso debe ser… por eso estoy aca, porque por lo que vi…. O leí, varios humanos llegan a este mundo y tienen vidas felices, son amigos de las chicas o se convierten en princesas, amantes, "unicosos", defensores… si, leía demasiada ficción… este mundo es fácil, no hay nada de conflicto (digo lo peor que te puede pasar cotidianamente es que alguien te robe… o que algún loco sacado trate de hacerse con el poder pero ahora estoy yo y el puesto esta ocupado) pero yo no quiero esta paz… no quiero terminar por quedarme acá tranquilo ni tener que… "cuidarme" de no lastimarlos; y si… s… y si estoy acá para eso? P-porque ahora caería aca? Porque en un lugar donde todo parece un… "huevo"? Todo es frágil a comparación mía y tengo que tener cuidado… estoy aca para tranquilizarme y ya no causar más conflictos?…. Para que no sea una amenaza para otros mundos? Para que no siga? Porque?... no… no no no no NO!, No voy a cambiar de opinión ni objetivo, aunque me tome otros 10 años voy a volver a mi mundo… voy a ver a mi hermano antes de morir… y me voy a violar a tiros a todos los que pueda! POR METERSE EN EL MEDIO!-

-y una pregunta se me vino a la mente… pero que hago cuando vuelva?... vivir normal? Modificar mi mundo… no es que mi mundo sea "pacifico"… pero… si voy yo y lo empeoro?... si voy y termino por… no, estas dudas no ayudan con estas respuestas... tengo que volver… y después plantearme que hacer… no quiero seguir con esto… pero no me queda de otra-

-siempre me intereso la cuestión de qué hacer cuando vuelva, pelear para terminar los conflictos o ayudar con las tecnologías que traigo…. Pero todo eso solo es un sueño despierto que me ayuda a seguir…. Aun no vuelvo… "aún queda camino por recorrer" diría alguno de los que escucha esta cinta… para mi es más bien como "aún queda bosque por quemar… un mundo por ver arder"… algo… algo no quiere que vuelva?... porque?... estaba tan cerca… ya había alcanzado un futuro posible de mi mundo, solo tengo que filtrarlo… aunque me podría llevar años… estaba mas cerca, aun lo estoy… con cada paso, con cada salto, veo una cantidad de lugares donde NO esta mi mundo… si, hay infinitos universos… pero no se me ocurre una mejor manera de "drenar el océano" que no sea sacando de a poco-

-había salido al patio y me senté en una banca que daba a la vista del acantilado sobre el que descasaba el castillo, me quede dormido ahí mismo, sentado como una estatua mientras seguía con mis pensamientos-

($(/#/)$#"$#"($#")$))(#"($"/%/

-en el sueño-

-me encontraba peleando en una trinchera de la primera guerra mundial en una caverna de casi 500 metros de alto, casi a oscuras y solo armado con una vieja ametralladora pesada Lewis… para hacerla corta, un recuerdo otra vez de una pelea… pero este no era en un mundo futurista… estaba realmente en la primera guerra mundial… con una diferencia, la muerte de millones había hecho una brecha entre 2 mundos, el humano típico, y uno que habitaba en las profundidades, un mundo subterráneo donde antiguos seres conocidos por nosotros como "vampiros" custodiaban un portal… Al infierno, y la guerra que se libraba arriba había terminado por abrirlo… que como sé que no era mi mundo?... porque era 1919 y la guerra seguía… Y LOS MUY IDIOTAS DE LOS GOVERNANTES NO SABIAN NADA DE ESTO¡… en serio, solo el gobierno alemán sabía que había encontrado un pasaje a un mundo subterráneo con tecnologías más avanzadas… y los muy idiotas comenzaron a mandar tropas de a montones para recolectarlas… que se terminaron por perder… o se los comieron los "demoños" que emergían del portal; humanidad… dulce humanidad…. Dulce idiotez-

Matias, descargando la Lewis- LA PUTAAAAAA¡ AAAAAAA¡

Vos de las profundidades- almas… manchadas… dolidas… mas

Vampiro corrompido- más sangre… MAS ALMAS

-del barro que había enfrente de la trinchera, comenzaron a surgir cuerpos humanos envueltos en alambre con púas… algo bastante perturbador ya que les faltaba alguna que otra extremidad-

Soldado muerto- AAAAHHHHhhhhhh -como un grito afónico-…. Ataque

Matias- MORITE DE UNA VES¡ AAAAAAAA¡ -moliendo al soldado con la descarga de la Lewis-

Soldado muerto- avancen hhhhaaaaaaaaa

-descargue la Lewis con ganas de sobra… total en la trinchera había balas a cagar… porque una legión de 500 fueron los que murieron acá en la trinchera… casi sin usar las armas, quien carajos los manda a hacer trincheras aca abajo?-

-los soldados se me lanzaron a paso de tortuga… con lo que se me hizo un tiro al pato de PU$" M!DR$; le di a 6 en la cara hasta que algunos lograron llegar a la trinchera y me dispuse a darles con una pala vieja que andaba por ahí… ahora les voy a cavar una trinchera EN EL CULO!-

Matias- vamos a jugar a "HER DOCTHOR"¡ -partiendole la cabeza a uno-

Soldados muertos- AAAAAAHhhhhh atacando ¡

Matias, sacando una pistola 1911 y descargándola- "el dokthor tiene tus inyecciones de plomo"

-3 menos, 2 disparos en la cabeza… y uno se quedó atrapado con su propio alambre-

Vos desde las profundidades- almas… condenadas… sufridas… rotas… tu alma… mía es… y mía será…

Matias- QUE?! ACASO DECIS QUE TENES ALGO?! CAAAAPIIITAAALIIISSSTAAAA! –partiéndole repetidamente la cabeza a varios soldados- COMO TE ATREVEZ A "TENER"! EL LIDER TIENE! SOLO EL LIDER! Los demas solo pueden tener prestado lo que YO les doy!

Vos de las pronfundidades- AAAA**AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! **_**Khor-dara-nelfil-seleft!**_

-un vampiro me paso el chivato, que la puerta se abrió porque alguno de los suyos puso las 9 llaves… o eran 2?... no sé, creo que 1 por cada "circulo del infierno" o 2, una para este lado y otra para… ni me acuerdo que, las llaves estaban del otro lado y las tenía que traer para afuera, así el portal se cerraba… solo otro día de traumatizacion de por vida-

Matias, avanzando por el barro- CARGAAAAAA¡ AAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Vampiro corrupto- MUERTE!

Soldado muerto- ATACANDO!...

$(¡"($!")==)$)="! –Informacion desconocida-

-luna había llegado a su torre y trataba de encontrar la puerta de matias en el mundo de los sueños… pero esta tardo en aparecer, y cuando lo hizo no podía abrirla por mas magia que intentara-

Luna, lanzando un hechizo- vamos… VAMOS¡

-el hechizo termina por fallar-

Luna- AAAGGGGGG¡ -fastidiada- porque no puedo abrirte como la última ves¡

-de repente la puerta crujió con un ruido metálico ensordecedor, cuando termino, se abrió-

Luna- que extraño… responderá a las ordenes?

-luna abrió la puerta, adentro se veía una figura similar a Matías en el medio de la oscuridad, luna entro con cuidado-

Luna- pero que sueño más extraño

¿?- ALERTA…. Intruuuuussoooooo

-ente apareció del suelo, siendo un ser de energía no la costó tender una trampa ocultándose en el piso y colocando un sebo, la puerta se cerró y Matías desapareció, su vos distorsionada revotaba sobre la inmensa obscuridad del lugar-

Luna- nooo¡

-luna trato de abrir la puerta con toda su fuerza y magia… todo en vano… había caído en la trampa-

ENTE- INTRUUUUUSSOOOOOO¡

Luna- no por favor¡… solo quiero dialogar

ENTE- eliminar INTRUSSSOOOO

-ente lanzo un rayo de energía a luna, esta trato de escudarse con su magia pero el escudo se destrozó y la saco volando; Ente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella mientras luna se ponía de pie…. estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer… así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, adentrarse más en el sueño, comenzó a correr y disparo su magia abriendo un portal, Ente la siguió-

($!"$)!=)")$="$!=-informacion-

-me encontraba disparando la Lewis al lado de una artillería enorme a unos demoños que volaban cuando de la nada una luz ilumina la caverna y un portal se abre; de él surge una cosa de color negro en el medio del enfrentamiento… en ese momento no sabía quién era… basta decir que seguía en el sueño hasta que ella salió volando por un disparo realizado desde el portal; ENTE emergió y recobre conciencia de que esto era un sueño-

-luna callo en el barro donde se retorcía por el dolor, ENTE solo comenzó a acercarse a ella y cuando estuvo a poca distancia comenzó a cargar para terminar el trabajo-

Luna, aun sufriendo- aaaggg –dolor- por favor… yo sol…

ENTE- EXTERMINAAAAAAARRRR¡

-ENTE lanzo su descarga contra luna…. Pero logre ponerme en medio y recibir el disparo-

Matias- AAAAAGGGG….. –Parándose rápidamente- ENTE! Aaaaaggg… carajo… -viendo el hueco que dejo-

ENTE, señalando a luna- INTRUUUUUSSSOOO¡

Matías, viendo a luna- no sé qué haces acá…. Para que te digo que no te metas?!

Luna, tratando de pararse- lo… lo ciento… solo… tenia que…

Mamitas, viendo a ente- ya… basta… ya estoy consciente de que esto es un sueño… tómatela

ENTE- proteeeegeeeerrr

Matías- si si… ya se… -señalando a luna- ella

ENTE- INTRUSSSOO

Matías- no… déjala…

-ENTE me miro y miro a luna repetidas veces hasta que las 2 neuronas que usaba para manifestarlo se conectaron y "comprendió"… carajos es mas tonto… o yo soy el tonto?, solo se quedó ahí vigilando, parado como perro guardián; yo me dispuse a charlar con luna-

luna, parándose adolorida- AGGG¡ aaahhhh aaaahhhh… así que si lo controlas… lo lamento… estas bien?

matias- si si… el golpe dolió porque es difícil distanciarte de la realidad y la ficción… y solo cuando lo tengo acá, en el sueño y el me hace acordar que es un sueño… de otra manera estarías muerta… tenes suerte de encontrarme –ayudando a luna y sacándole el barro-

ENTE- intruuus…

Matias, viendo a ente- SI SI… YA SE, deja… solo…. Quédate ahí calladito

Luna- aaggg… como duele… porque es asi?

Matias, revisando la herida de luna- ya te dije… actúa como defensa… y una muy efectiva

Luna- y si alguien quier…

Matias- que? –Viendo a luna con cara de enfado-... quiere meterse a mi mente cuando sueño sin permiso?... y que resulte ser alguien a quien no hay que exterminar?... aunque no lo creas no pasa muy seguido…

Luna- aahhhh… ya entendí, lo lamento… debí escucharte… -viendo alrededor- dónde estamos?

Matias- en mi sueño… creí que ya lo sabias

Luna- me refiero en qué lugar… no sé qué…

Soldado muero, apareciendo de la tierra- ATACAAARRR AAAAHHHHHhhh

Luna, aterrada- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUE ES ESO?!

Matias- a si… me olvide... jajajajajajaj –viendo al soldado-… ahora no che… ya se que es un sueño

Soldado muerto- entendido…. Retirada

-todos los soldados y demoños comenzaron a arder y desaparecieron, solo quedamos luna y yo en la caverna… con ente-

Luna, aun asustada- p-pero que era eso?¡

Matias- un soldado no muerto revivido con magia oscura…. O era demoniaca?… por?

Luna- a esto te referías a "dejar la puerta cerrada"?! por toda Ecuestria… nadie tiene… nadie debería tener pesadillas asi!

Matias- JEJEJEJE… esto es algo mas… "común"… lo malo esta "mas abajo"

Luna- QUE?!... o-ósea que esto es un sueño?¡

Matías- si, bueno… mas o menos… pero lo importante, porque estas aca cuando te dije que no?

Luna, recomponiéndose- no… no es… no es por nada… -viendo hacia otra dirección-

ENTE- COOOONTEEEESSSTAAARRRR!

Luna- está bien, esta bien! Lo ciento, es… Es que quería saber si nos estabas engañando y quería sacarte mas información…

Matias- enserio pensaste que en la mente de un psíquico ibas a tener más poder que el?... y luego el tonto soy yo no?

Luna- no creí que fuera verdad tu advertencia… pensé que solo tratabas de asustarme!

Matias- y casi te mata –señalando a ENTE-

Luna, viendo al suelo- lo se… Y lo siento… es que… Todavía no confió en ti, nos escondes muchas cosas y quiero saber porque!

Matias- vos también debes de esconder muchas cosas…

Luna- si, pero yo no amenazo tu mundo con una guerra

Matias, pensativo- mmmmm… eso es un punto… buenoooo…. más o menos, dije que no les haría daño… y todavía no lo hice…. Creo jajajajajaja

Luna- bien… eso es… relativamente cierto, pero debes decirme aquí y ahora si eres o no una amenaza para Ecuestria

-ente se puso en guardia-

Matias, viendo a ente- tranquilo… -volviendo con luna- creo que no fui claro… yo SOY una amenaza para todo lo que existe… tengo el conocimiento para crear armas de destrucción a una escala que no se ha visto en tu mundo¡ soy… soy…

-comencé a recordar lo que eso provocaba, viendo hacia el suelo con tristeza-

Matías- soy guerra… soy muerte… y tu mundo… no quiero quedarme en el… no quiero terminar mi viaje, aun quiero volver a mi casa… y ver a mi familia… una ultima vez…

Luna, sorprendida- yo…. Lo siento, veo que hablas con honestidad… pero porque crees que eres eso si te entristece?... porque no adoptas un nuevo hogar y eres feliz?

Matias- porque eso sería rendirme… eso seria aceptar lo que me paso así como así… aceptar que no tengo el control ni la forma de arreglar esto… y no lo acepto… no importa cuanto tenga que nadar en contracorriente

Luna, viendo alrededor- estas atrapado en tu propio sendero… eliges seguir… pero porque?

Matias- porque… me acostumbre… a la guerra… a la pelea… al fuego, la pólvora y la adrenalina… porque no puedo parar…

Luna- puedes… si te lo permites…

Matias, dándole un golpe a una roca cercana esta se parte- no… no lo permito… no voy a parar… hasta encontrarlo

Luna, asustándose- entonces… Que vas a hacer? En Ecuestria…

Matías, viéndola a los ojos- … Nada…

Luna, confundida- así sin mas? No harás nada para… para atacarnos? Para usarnos?... porque?

Matias- para que lo haría?… no los necesito, ni sus recursos ni su sociedad… yo no funciono como otros… así que no, están a salvo de mi… siempre que yo este a salvo de ustedes…

Luna- entonces… era verdad lo que me dijiste en la realidad… lamento no haber confiado en ti

Matias- está bien… solo haces lo que crees correcto por el bienestar de otros con los recursos que tienes… no te culpo por desconfiar de mi… al final… –comenzando a irse hacia algún lugar- soy un monstruo para ustedes

Luna, siguiendo a Matías- porque actúas como uno… porque no dejas de ser impulsivo y pelear… si no deseas ser visto como un monstruo, no actúes como tal

Matias- o podrían aceptar que simplemente actuó diferente a sus costumbres, a sus ideales, y que realmente tengo una "moralidad" superior y ya…

Luna- que? Explícate… como que una "moralidad" superior?

Matias- el bien… el mal… lo que esta correcto y lo que no… que son sino conceptos culturales… sino definiciones de una sociedad? Definiciones por conveniencia propia?

Luna- b-bueno… el… creo que si… entonces?

Matias- porque tendría que apegarme a sus conceptos?... no estoy en su sociedad… solo paso por acá… no uso sus recursos o interactuó

Luna- ahí te equivocas… lo estás haciendo ahora mismo

Matias- más por medida de fuerza que por algo propio…

Luna- aun asi… si estas en nuestro mundo, en Ecuestria, seguirás nuestras leyes…

Matias, viendo a luna con calma- porque?...

Luna- porque sino te expulsaremos, te encerraremos…

Matias- y si me negara a ser encerrado?... hay un problema que vos planteas… si yo robo una manzana, soy un ladrón según tu sociedad

Luna- en tu mundo se permite algo así?!

Matias- es un ejemplo… y claro que no, de momento la mayoría de las leyes que vi en las sociedades que visite están para proteger a la propiedad privada… no a la persona… o en este caso caballo…

Luna, molesta- pony…

Matias- cosa de 4 patas de baja e insignificante estatura… pero como quieras… yo robo, soy un criminal… las fuerzas del "orden" tienen que pararme… recordando que estamos hablando de lo que esta bien y mal…

Luna- si… como a cualquier criminal…

Matias-… decime, fuerza del orden… crees poder pararme de tomar lo que quiera?

Luna- si me obligas si –viendo a Matías con desafío-

ENTE- GGGGGGRRR…

Matias- quieto ente… estas segura?...

Luna- t-todo esto por una manzana?

Matias- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… es el ejemplo… lo que pasa es eso… yo soy una fuerza que no puede ser parada por el orden… puedo robar un banco, matar a los que quiera y ustedes no podrían pararme…

Luna- no es cierto… si hicieras eso te encerraríamos, serias juzgado por tus crímenes…

Matias- ahí esta el problema… las leyes, lo que esta bien y mal, funciona en tu mundo como una construcción entre todos… ósea, todos juntos nos ponemos de acuerdo con algo, robar es malo… porque nadie quiere ser robado, pero hay un factor determinante… todos son iguales… en cierta medida…

Luna- e… em… si, bueno, mi hermana y yo… y cadence…

Matias- todos son iguales en cierta medida… por eso la diferenciación… lo que importa es que, todos están en una determinada "escala" de fuerza sobre los demás, casi igualada… ósea, un guardia es mas fuerte que un civil cualquiera, pero un civil que sea más "rico" tendría mas "poder" que un guardia no?

Luna-… estas diciendo que la riqueza está por encima de la ley?

Matias- no… bueno… cuando viste a un adinerado pasar por un juicio igual que a un cualquiera?... el punto es… yo… puedo hacer lo que me de la gana… y solo me limitaría yo mismo…

Luna-… creo… que entiendo… algo…

Matias- aaahhhhh… no me pueden parar…

Luna- yo creo que si… que aun no has visto toda nuestra fuerza

Matías, acercando el rostro- ustedes tampoco la mia… -alejandose- los elementos solo son fuertes caundo estan juntos, elimin se quedan sin eso, ustedes son unicornios, o son eliminados o se les retira el cuerno… la guardia, las 3 fuerzas juntas de sus ponys… bueno… ya vieron como les salio

Luna-… q… q… as… as pensado en como eliminarnos!?

Matias- por supuesto… en el segundo 23 cuando entraron todas juntas a la bóveda… y gracias al conocimiento que tengo… pero eso es a lo que quiero llegar, puedo, aunque no lo haga, desafiar la fuerza de su sociedad en su completitud y ganar

Luna, pensativa- mmmm… b… no… eso no… mmmmm…

Matias- ja! Seguro que te duele la cabeza… hay que cambiar de ambiente… ya que estamos…

-el lugar cambio, un paisaje de un bosque extenso con montañas nevadas en el horizonte y un rio enfrente de nosotros se hizo presente-

Luna- guau¡ … no creí que fueras capaz de hacer un lugar así… o que tuvieras tanto control aquí

Matias- este es el lugar en donde crecí… seguro que esperabas un lugar lleno de cráneos, pero no, en mi mundo solo hay guerra en ciertas partes, no en mi país… por ahora…

-ambos nos sentamos al lado del rio, yo me quede viendo el horizonte y luna se me quedo viendo a mi y al lugar, ente nos siguió pero se distrajo… comenzó a levitar encima del rio para ver los peces-

Luna, viendo a ente- que está haciendo?... nunca vio un rio?

Matias- vive en mi mente… qué crees?... la mayor parte del tiempo está viendo guerra y muerte en mis recuerdos o sueños… pocas veces ve algo así

Luna, viendo a Matías- este lugar es hermoso… no entiendo cómo es que tu provienes de un lugar así

Matias- provengo de un mundo donde mi especie vive así… no tanto como yo, pero no que seamos… "todos amigos", siempre hay guerra y paz, nunca una de las 2… el universo me enseño que la vida es un péndulo… en un momento está en guerra y luego paz… casi constantemente moviéndose… y solo abecés alterado por seres como yo…. Que llegan a un mundo cuando está en guerra y la termina

Luna- pero porque dices que te gusta la guerra si la terminas?

Matias- porque la termino, no disfruto del producto de mi esfuerzo, en cuanto esta hecho me voy… antes de que comience la siguiente guerra… que en algunos casos es contra mi

Luna- pero porque crees eso?

Matias- porque es así… cuando no hace falta un guerrero… este se convierte en un problema… en una carga que nadie quiere soportar y que ya no tiene cabida en el mundo que ayudo a construir…

Luna- nunca te quedaste lo suficiente para verlo… tal vez sí...

Matias- si me quede… pero adivina lo que paso, siendo yo un constructor, un ingeniero, empezaron a tratar de usarme, de que creara armas para otra guerra que querían empezar o que los ayudara a dominar a las poblaciones locales para mantener la "paz"… si hay una regla en la humanidad, es que siempre el gobierno se vuelve contra el pueblo… jejejeje… siempre quieren mantener la corona en la cabeza del que quieren

Luna- mmm! –señalando lo obvio-

Matias- a… claro… ustedes… bueno, tambien quieren conservar la corona… coronas? Ya que no quieren dármelas a mi…

Luna- apartando tus chistes y constante bravuconería y provocación, creo que te he juzgado mal, entiendo mejor porque estas en este estado… y lamento por lo que has tenido que pasar

Matias- no hace falta… pero gracias…

-ambos nos quedamos viendo al horizonte durante un rato, ente solo seguía observando a los peces y de vez en cuando trataba de tomar alguno; este fue atrapado por la corriente y fue llevado por ella-

Luna, parándose- pero que!? TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO ¡

Matías, tranquilo- ahhhhhhhhh déjalo… le pasa por tonto… ahora vuelve

-ente emergió del rio en la otra orilla, fastidiado por lo ocurrido solo pudo hacer un berrinche rompiendo algún árbol, luego siguió observando a los peces-

Matias- JA! JAJAJAJA

Luna, tapándose la boca- jmjmjm…

Matias, mirando a luna- y bien?

Luna- y bien que?

Matias- no me vas a preguntar algo mas?

Luna, recordando- A SI¡… como es que… eres una maquina?

Matias- creo que ya lo conteste… pero si te réferis al método, solo coloque mis órganos y mi cerebro dentro de este cuerpo lleno de nanomaquinas, fue bastante difícil hacerlo, pero valió la pena, ahora sobrevivo más casi sin daños…

Luna- no pudiste hacerlo tú solo

Matias- lo hice con ayuda de mis maquinas, ellas hicieron todo mientras yo estaba anestesiado… que creías?... que me había abierto a mí mismo con un cuchillo y sacado las tripas?

Luna, asqueada- IIIUUUGGG… esos es asqueroso

Matias- jajajajajaja

Luna- y como es que llegaste a este mundo en el futuro?

Matias- construí una nave que me permitió viajar entre dimensiones… y "boala"… solo empecé a saltar de un mundo a otro… llegue acá por "casualidad"

Luna- porque dices "casualidad"

Matias- en general porque las coordenadas son por así decirlo "aleatorias"… y porque siempre llego a mundos en guerra o conflicto que necesitan ayuda desesperada… mundos que otros tal vez ya den por perdidos… y ya termine mi trabajo… sin embargo sigo aca, trabado en tu mundo pacifico

Luna, sorprendida- por eso es que dijiste lo de que nunca habías estado en un mundo como el nuestro?

Matías- si…

Luna- baya… entiendo porque es que no te llevas bien con nosotros

Matias- también es cierto que ustedes son demasiado pacíficos jajajajajaja

Luna- no, no siempre… hubo épocas oscuras

Matias- si si… el reinado de sombra… la locura de discord…

Luna, sorprendida- PERO COMO ES QUE SABES DE ESO?¡ Solo mi hermana y yo tenemos la edad para recordar esos sucesos… nadie en ninguna biblioteca tiene información de eso¡… como es que lo sabes… acaso estuviste leyendo nues…

Matias- no… no leí tu mente ni la de tu hermana…. Ya conocía este mundo antes de llegar a el

Luna- como?... tienes que decirme….

Matias- ahora no… mañana cuando despierte, te lo digo con los demás al lado para no tener que explicarlo 2 veces jajajajaja

Luna, decepcionada- aaahhhh… bien… pero no trates de escapar

Matías- ñeee… no se… no se

-ente se calló de nuevo al rio-

Matias- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Luna, golpeando a matias- oye! Deja de reírte de él… no es gracioso ni esta bien –viendo como ente se sacudía para secarse- jmjmjm…

Matías- te gusta el agua?

ENTE- nooooooo

Luna- creo que es hora de irme

Matias- hasta mañana

Luna- hasta mañana

-luna trato de hacer un portal pero no pudo salir-

Luna- pero que pasa?¡

Matias- a si… te tengo que dejar salir…. ENTE¡

ENTE- queeeeeeee?

Matias- déjala ir

ENTE- ENTEEEEEENNNDDIIIIIIDOOOO

-luna logro hacer un portal y salir; yo me quede con ente… hacía tiempo que no tenía control de un sueño, es que generalmente estoy atrapado en la realidad del sueño-

Matias- mmmmmmm…. Y ahora que?

ENTE, solo viendo-… NOOOOOO SEEEEE

Matias- a si…. YA SE¡

-el ambiente cambio, nos encontramos de nuevo en la caverna de antes… solo que enfrente del portal demoniaco con varios cientos de miles de demoños y vampiros de ambos bandos (buenos y "malos"); por supuesto que yo me di algo extra….. 2 LEWIS AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-

Matias, comenzando a disparar con las 2 Lewis en cada mano- POR JIMMY!

ENTE, sumándose a la acción- EXTERMIIIIIIINNAAAAAARRRR¡

-ambos manteníamos la posición con las armas contra las fuerzas "demoniacas terroristas norcoreanas"… por la libertad… por Jimmy… el pequeño niño **que aprendió a adorar a su líder glorioso**-

(%/(¡)$(¡"=)$=$(¡-informacion desconocida-

-en una cueva en lo profundo del bosque everfree-

Chrysalis- así que una criatura de 2 patas ataco el castillo… mmm podríamos usarlo a nuestro favor… estoy cansada de estar lejos de mi trono…

Espía- cree que sea buena idea mi reina?

Chrysalis- CÁLLATE¡… es obvio que las princesas no pueden controlarlo… pero tal vez pueda… "unir" fuerzas con el… JMJMJMJMUAJAJAJAJAJA!... solo necesito estar cerca… y mi hechizo de amor ara el resto! MUAJAJAJA!

Súbitos- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ

Chrysalis, viendo al espía- vuelve al castillo e infórmame de cualquier otro suceso, quiero saber que planean hacer con la criatura y quiero que sigas todos sus movimientos… sin que te vea…

Espía, convirtiéndose en un guardia- si mi reina

(=)$#($)("!$)fallar en registro… espere… en algún lugar al norte-

¿?- **aun no estoy acabado… el imperio será mío**

-sombra estaba rodeado en un sequito de 10 ponys con túnicas en el medio de una cueva congelada con altares y banderas, aun habiendo sufrido la derrota en el imperio… logro sobrevivir…-

Pony 1-si amo, pero ahora debe descansar… cuáles son sus órdenes?

Sombra- **vayan y recluten a todos los que puedan… quiero oídos y ojos en el castillo… tengo un plan para Ecuestria y no me van a detener**

Ponys- SI AMO¡

-9 de ellos se convirtieron en sombras y salieron de la cueva a ejecutar las órdenes de su amo, él se quedó en frente de un altar recuperando fuerzas con energía oscura-

Sombra- **mmm… el orthus debió haber vuelto luego del experimento… donde esta!**

Pony 10- m-me temo que no sabemos señor… el animal tenia que volver a la jaula luego del experimento… pero nuestros ponys esperaron al lado del castillo y no apareció…

Sombra- **aaaggggg… debieron vencerlo… para que me molesto con los cristales si NO PUEDEN HACERLO BIEN!?**

Pony 10, asustado- l-lo siento amo… no se repetirá…

Sombra- **mas te vale… consígueme verdades vestías… y puede que te perdone…**

)))))))))))))))))

Matias, tirado en el suelo viendo a la nada- me…. A….. BURRO¡

Tex- que tal si diseña algún arma?

Matias, levantándose- podría ser…. Tengo algo que quería mejorar…. Que era?

Tex- el cañón de "fasoides"?

Matias- no

Tex- y que tal una mejor ametralladora de mano?... me sorprende que no la tenga integrada en el brazo

Matias- na… no se puede… es imposible si tengo que conservar los servomusculos para hacer fuerza… quedaría inútil una de mis manos…

Tex- y algo mas pequeño?

Matias- un arma que salga de mi a distancia?... mmm… seria bueno tener una rese… mmmmm… creo que tengo una idea… aunque no para algo de lejos… hay al… como no se me ocurrio! JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tex- ho ho…

Matias- MUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Tex- creo que he desatado algo

Matias- EL CAAAAPIIIITAAAALISSSMOOOO! MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Tex-… algo idiota…


	14. Chapter 13

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 13: un alegre día

Matias, imitando un aleman- mmmmm…si… SI! MUAJAJAJAJAJA AH-ORA INVADIRÉ LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMERIKA MUAJAJAJAJA!

Tex- sabe… muchos lo odiarían mas si lo escucharan imitar esas voces en alemán… principalmente los alemanes… que fue lo que hizo?

Matias, sus brazos se acortan y se vuelven a alargar- un… servo-puño!

Tex- impresionante… pero tengo algo qu…

Matias- ahora que?... tengo que hacer algo mas no?... como que me gusta… simple pero con 400 KiloNewtons de fuerza mas por golpe…

Tex- señor…. Hay una cosa de la que tenemos que hablar

)))))))))))

/$"!)($(¡") –información desconocida-

-en la mañana-

-todos los ponys se encontraban desayunando mientras luna les contaba lo ocurrido anoche-

Celestia- así que… dice que nos conocía desde antes de llegar a nuestro mundo

Luna- así es

Twilight- eso SI QUE ME DA CURIOSIDAD¡

Applejack- a mí me da escalofríos

Cadence- mmmmm hablando de él… donde esta?

Celestia- donde Twilight lo dejo

Twilight- ho ho….

Celestia- que sucedió?

Twilight, con cara de preocupación- bbbuuueeeennoooooo…

-un guardia entra corriendo-

Guardia- LA CRIATURA ESCAPO¡

-luego de esto Twilight les explico lo sucedido anoche, supuso que luego se fue a su habitación, pero según el guardia, encontraron la bóveda una vez más abiert guardias adormecidos; todos se pusieron a buscarlo por todos lados-

-mientras tanto-

$)()"!(%"))$))"!$- información-

-sentado, con la cabeza para atrás y la boca abierta-

Matias- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…. GGGGRRRR fiuuuu GGGGGGRRRRR fiuuuu –ronquidos- mam mamnasd…. Ca… ca… CAPITALISMO!... ña… ñam… m.. libre… mercado…GGGGGRRRRR fiuuuu

($!("$)($"!$="!)$ -Información desconocida-

-2 horas después, en el cuartel de la guardia real con todos reunidos-

Shining- bien, quiero que se peine el perímetro de la montaña y de los bosques cercanos, no sabemos su velocidad así que podría estar lejos…

Guardia- entendido

Celestia- lo buscaremos por los bosque cercanos junto a los guardias… tal ves eso ayude

Twilight- nosotras buscaremos por la ciudad, por si se esconde en algún edificio

Celestia- bien…

Luna- aun no puedo creer que nos haya traicionado… después de lo que dijo

Celestia- tranquila hermana… no es tu culpa por confiar en el… quizá fuimos todos muy confiados…

Twilight- bien… andando

-todos salieron por la puerta del cuartel, en eso cadence vio algo extraño sentado en una banca-

Cadence- ALTO¡

-todos pararon-

Twilight- que sucede cadence?

Shining- pasa algo amor?

Cadence- miren –señalando-

-se acercan a la banca para encontrarse a matias durmiendo como tronco; todos se sienten mal por haber desconfiado de el-

Celestia- bueno… creo que podemos cancelar la búsqueda

Luna- casi me da un susto de muerte… que esta haciendo aquí?

Twilight- durmió aquí?... no tiene frio?

Matias- gggggggrrrrrr fiuuuu gggggrrrrr fiuuuu

Applejack- parece que no…

Todos- jejeje

Luna- supongo que hay que despertarlo

Celestia- tranquilos… cancelen la búsqueda y… aaahhhh volamos al comedor… matias?

-celestia se acerca al oído de Matías-

Celestia, tranquilamente- maaatias?

Matias- GGGGGGRRRRR…. Fiuuuuuu

Celestia, sorprendida y con voz normal- Matías

Matias- GGGGGGGRRRRR… fiuuuuuu

Celestia- MATIAS!

Matias, saltando y tomando a celestia como rehén- QUE QUIEN DONDE?¡ NOS ATACAN! CUANTOS! Que tan arios esta vez?! –suspiro- a… son ustedes, buen día

Twilight- SUELTA A LA PRINCESA AHORA¡

Matias- que?... –mirando a Celestia- a…. buen dia

Celestia- ME….. AHORCAS¡

Matias, aflojando a Celestia- perdón

Celestia- bie… podrías dejarme ir?¡ -notando que Matías no la soltaba-

Matias- no… alguna otra cosa? jajaja además… mmmmm como que tengo hambre

Twilight- por favor… es muy temprano para eso

Matias, dejando ir a Celestia- bien… que amargos que son…

Luna- porque dormiste aquí?

Matias-… mmmm… la verdad es que no se… solo me dormí acá pensando…

Celestia, agarrándose el cuello- porque me tomaste asi?!

Rarity- acaso tratabas de… COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A UNA PRINCESA!

Matias, viendo que Rarity se enfada-… que quien cuando donde?... fue automático… si algo se me acerca cuando duermo de forma "agresiva" se activa el sistema de autodefensa y este me despierta de una patada…

Cadence- bien… aaahhhhh… pero porque ayer molestaste con lo de la habitación?

Matias, sonriendo- ganas de fastidiar…. Por?

Celestia, pasándose un casco por la cara- bien… ahora vamos a terminar con el desayuno

Twilight- de hecho son las 12

Matias- entonces no queda de otra… tendremos que comer el desayuno y el almuerzo…

-todos pusimos rumbo al comedor, donde obviamente medio batallón de guardias esperaba para vigilar que no hiciera nada estúpido… y específicamente pregunte y juro que escuche esa palabra en la mente de alguien; el comedor era… bueno, como el resto del castillo… una perdida completa de espacio y tiempo, grande, adornado como un teatro, paredes y columnas blancas y el techo con adornos y cúpulas con temáticas de que-se-yo… al llegar los chef sirvieron la comida de la forma mas elegantemente estúpida que se les podía ocurrir, un circo de meseros puso media docena de cubiertos por persona-pony y sirvieron como 7 bandejas que cuando fueron descubiertas tenían el decorado y todo… ensaladas de todos los colores, heno y otras cosas, todas puestas de formas… ya saben… "bonitas"… basta decir que pase parte de estos 10 años de pelea y guerra comiendo raciones de combate y lo que podía matar-cazar en exteriores… aunque cuando tenemos una base aprovecho y hago que me preparen buena comida… alguna que otra hamburguesa, milanesa, papas… pero nunca asi, y menos con todo este circo de frente-

Matias, viendo la comida que era pura verdura y fruta-… me parece que voy a reconsiderar esto de no comerme a nadie…

-todos me miraron con cara de susto-

Twilight, tragando- glup… que acaso no dijiste que comías de todo?

Matias- no pasturas –retirando el plato con pasturas que me pusieron en frente- y el resto de esto es…. PURA ENSALADA¡… necesitar carn… –Viendo a los demás y reconsiderando- quiero decir… no tienen otra cosa?

Celestia- bueno… no lo se, podrías pedir otra cosa al chef..

Mattias, viendo a todos los ponys meseros y al chef con disgusto-… saben que? Me voy a cocinar algo yo antes de que le escupan a mi comida o algo peor…

Chef- AG! Como se atreve! Mi comida es la mejor y usted, cosa, no tocara mi cocina…

Matias, viendo al chef-… vos preparas todo?

Chef- si!

Matias, agarrándolo del cuello- la próxima vez que me sirvas sobras vas a comer con un sorbete… entendido?

Luna- MATÍAS BÁJALO!

Matias, soltándolo- si si… no lo mates, lastimes, hieras psicológicamente… -yendo a la cocina- solo… aaaahhhh…

Celestia- lo ciento

Chef- aag… esta bien princesa… aaahhhh se que es… una situación complicada –viendo hacia matias- y bastante grosera

Matías, saliendo por la puerta- deci que no te concino a vos!

-todos se sorprendieron, pero asumo que siguieron comiendo con cierta muerte de apetito por lo que dije, al rato aparecí con 3 pizzas recién hechas; todos se extrañaron al verla-

Matias, comiendo como loco- ÑAMÑAMÑAMÑAMÑAMÑAM… pho fhin... –hablando con la boca llena-

Twlight- eeeee… que es eso?

Matias, sacando la cara de la pizza- ÑAM ÑAM ÑAMPIZZA

Rarity- podrías hacer menos ruido y no hablar con la boca llena!… estas ante la realeza

Applejack, hablando con la boca llena- HUE? NHO HE HUEDE?

Matias, viendo a rarity con cara de odio-…GGGGRRRRRR –gruñendo-

Rarity, asustada- o mejor no

Celestia- que extraña comida…

Luna- parece masa… pero con queso arriba y una cosa roja

Matias- ÑAMÑAMÑAM… salsa… tomate… ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM

Twilight- ya¡… puedes comportarte?

Matias- no…

Rainbow- que es eso?... nunca vimos una comida así

Matias- … obviamente te dije que es una pizza

Twilight- no, Quiere preguntar, eso es… pizza?

Matias- AAAAAHHHH… -habiendo terminado de comer y dejando una pizza de lado- masa con levadura que se hornea en etapas separadas, se amasa, se da forma, se hornea mientras se prepara la salsa de tomate con lo que se desee, se vuelve a hornear la parte de arriba con la salsa esparcida y luego se le coloca algún queso que se derrita bien… en serio… nunca vieron algo así?

Todos- no

Twilight- bueno… tenemos pizzas aquí… pero no asi…

Matías- incultos

Pinkie y Rainbow- nos das?

Matias- GGGRRRRRRRRRRRR –gruñendo-

Applejack- o vamos….

Matías- grrrrr…. Bien –dándoles la pizza- igual ya termine…

-todos comieron una porción-

Twilight- MM… esto sabe bien

Shining- si… pensé que estaría envenenada… pero esta rica

Celestia- mmmmm…

Rarity- mmmmmm…

Applejack- mmmmmm

Rainbow- mmm…

Matias- ya!... dejen de hacer eso…

Luna, tragando- ejem… bien, concluyo que eres irritante a nuevos niveles…

Matias- gracias, trabajo en nuevas formas todos los días

Celestia- si…. Hablando de eso… tenemos que hacerte una propuesta para que te presentes ante nuestro pueblo, aquí en Canterlot y luego en Ponyville… y que no actúes como… tu

Matias-… aja… aja… supongamos que no voy a lastimarlos por eso… "supongamos"….

Cadence- si… asi mismo

-todos asintieron-

Luna- pero antes, tú tienes que contarnos sobre que nos conocías antes de venir a nuestro mundo…

Twilight- CIERTO! la princesa luna nos lo dijo hoy! -tomando papel y lápiz- comienza por favor

Matias, con todas las miradas clavadas y una sonrisa perversa-…. Mmmmmm… se los digo…. O no se los digo? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Luna- no empieces…

Matias- bien… ustedes… todos ustedes fueron…. "captados" en mi mundo como la imaginación de una persona

-…-

-…-

-…-

Todos- QQQQUUUEEEE?¡

-poner en duda la existencia de una especie siempre es algo de ver… algunos comienzan a lanzarse por la ventana o/u inmolarse…. No es el caso perooo… a pasado; en ese momento los meseros comenzaron a retirar los platos y a colocar bandejas con magdalenas o tortas-

Matias- haberrrrrrrr…. Mmmmmm. –concentrándose- existe algo a lo que ustedes tal vez llamen "mana", "energía mágica", etc. Bueno, su nombre científico es disformidad, y es un "espacio" el cual existe entre una dimensión y otra… algo así como si las dimensiones fueran pelotas de metal dentro de una pileta con agua, esa agua es la disformidad… por supuesto esto es solo una idea, la disformidad no existe en 3ra dimensión… ni siquiera estoy seguro de clasificarla como dimensión… y, de alguna forma, en mi planeta, uno de los míos capto sus vidas creyendo que eran producto de su imaginación… como si yo las imaginara luchando contra nigthmermoon… o algo así –luna mira sorprendida- y eso pasara… ahora se están preguntando, no si esto que les digo es verdad, sino si mi especie controla sus vidas con sus pensamientos… bueno, no es así, solo existen, nada más; el que alguien en alguna dimensión lejana este captando nuestras acciones como "señales divinas" o simple imaginación para escribir una historia solo es la conexión que guardan la mayoría de los seres consientes con la disformidad, y como un hecho científico, siempre que ustedes "imaginan" algo como… "que pasaría si hoy no fuera a trabajar?" eso ocurre en una línea de tiempo que se genera a partir de ese simple pensamiento… o que ya existía y su única diferencia entre esa línea y esta es la respuesta opuesta a esa simple pregunta….

-todos se me quedaban viendo como tontos… sin decir nada boquiabiertos, a Twilight se le cayó el lápiz y eso pareció despertarlos-

Twilight-… estoy asustada…

Matias- bienvenida al club… jugamos criquet los martes

Celestia- es… estas seguro de esto?

Matias- gracias a esto las conozco… y conozco otras miles de dimensiones… pero bueno… "conocer conocer" no, leer un libro y saber que en algún universo paralelo existe un lugar asi… si…

Cadence- esto es impactante… no sé cómo procesarlo

Matias- no veo que tenes que procesar… tu vida sigue con o sin este conocimiento

Applejack- pero ahora sabemos que no estamos solos…

Matias, pasándose la mano por la cara- y yo que soy?...

Applejack- m-me refiero a que… y si nos controlan?... y si

Matias- si tenemos libre albedrío? Si el destino está escrito?... si a lo primero, aunque puede ser relativo y no a lo segundo… además, ustedes pueden procesarlo mejor que mi especie, en mi mundo no existen otros seres similares o diferentes con conocimientos o la capacidad de hablar, como ocurre acá con los dragones o las otras cosas que corretean libremente… libremente sin LA GLORIA DEL LIDER PARA DICTARLAS!

-todos ignoran lo ultimo-

Rarity- bueno… supongo…

Twilight- y si todo esto es cierto, quiere decir que existen otras versiones de esos mundos?

Matias- realidades alternas? Si… aunque alterna a no sé qué… digo, como sabes que tu mundo es el "original"?... no existe uno; solo existen diferentes versiones de una historia, contadas de infinitas formas… y como todas se generan casi al mismo "tiempo" la verdad es que no hay una original… aunque "al mismo tiempo" de no se que… ya que estas comienzan a existir literalmente en un lugar fuera del tiempo… en la disformidad…

Celestia, pensativa- em… s… si… pero y si… nosotros… y existen entonces otras Ecuestria?

Matias- si… como otras tu –señalando a Celestia- o de cualquiera de los presentes… que pueden o no tener historias similares o diferentes, alteradas de maneras enormes o en formas insignificantes…

Twilight, boquiabierta- VAYA¡ esto sí que es interesante… cuéntame más si!?

Matias- mmmmmmm n…

Twilight, interrumpiendo- te pido por favor que no empieces

Matias- jejejeje ya pensaste que me agarraste la mano? JA! Solo por eso, que queres saber?... una pregunta más y nada mas

Twilight, fastidiada- porque?¡

Matias- porque soy malévolo…. Ahora dispara..

Pinkie- entonces quiero mil preguntas¡

Matias- dije que me hagan una pregunta, no que les daba un deseo

Twilight, pensando- mmmm… existen… versiones malas de nosotros? –viendo a los presentes-

Matias, "procesando"-… em… s… n… primero definí "mala" y luego "buena"… peor para hacer más corta la explicación, tomemos "mala" como lo que ustedes suponen como "malo"… aunque "mala" o "buena" es un término relativo… si existen otras "tu" que son menos morales y dispuestos a matar para conseguir lo que quieren, así como versiones de todos donde son enemigos, amigos, hermanos… lo que pidas… en alguna línea de tiempo se cumple…

Twilight- y tu las conoces?

Matias, quedándose un momento sin habla-... no, no personalmente… solo he estado en una versión de tu mundo… esta, así que no conozco otras… pero las hay…

Cadence- pero a todo esto… como éramos en la "historia" de tu mundo?

Matias- la que captó en mi mundo uno de los míos?

todos- si¡

Matias- pos… no muy diferente a esta… (mejor que ni se enteren) solo que en la que yo leí, yo no altere tu destino… ni existió alguien como yo en este mundo…

Twilight- ósea que además de conocernos, conoces nuestro futuro, pese a que lo modificaste?

Matias- de alguna manera… si… pero ahor…

Luna- debes decirnos!

Celestia- como un oráculo de leyenda

Shining- baya oráculo…

Matias-… JAJAJAJAJA! claro que no… esos sería un suicidio

Celestia- p-pero porque?!

Matias- porque si les digo lo que podría pasar… lo alterarían… y esa no es la idea… ya saben… como cosas que "tienen" que pasar…

Twilight- bien… supongo que es cierto… pero hay algún peligro inminente para nuestro mundo?!

-con la mirada de todos penetrando cada rincón… excepto Pinkie quien estaba comiendo pastel-

Matias, tratando de poner la mejor cara de póker- (me cago en todo)… nooooo sé cómo contestar a eso… honestamente siempre hay algún peligro para todo mundo, es el siclo de la vida, y en este caso en específico… debe de haber, pero son cosas que tienen que pasar… como "pruebas" de la vida de algún modo… además me lo preguntas y hace 3 dias estabas tratando de salvar el imperio y todo eso… asi que ya podrás saber la respuesta

Twilight- t-tienes que decirnos! Esa informacion podría salvarnos!

Shining- si sabes de algo que podría poner en peligro a Ecuestria debes decirnos!

Matias, pensando en como no cagarla- eeeee…

Celestia- contestanos! Esto es importante…

Matias- es que no puedo… porq…

Luna- pero porque?¡

Matias- PORQUE!... son cosas que, supongo, deben pasar para salir "fortalecidos"… (bueno… no realmente, ella no salvo al imperio sola y miren lo que paso) o no… no se… es complicado…

Twilight- tienes que contestarnos de una vez!

Applejack- esto es importante! Podría ser la única forma de evitar que ponys inocentes salgan lastimados!

Matias- YA LES CONTESTE! DIJE QUE NO! Y NO PUEDO!… no entienden?!... si te digo algo como "mañana atacara un dragón", vos vas a tratar de hacer lo posible por proteger, salvar, armarte, etc. Para la venida del dragón, que se supone debía ser una sorpresa y que vos o/u otro tenía que enfrentar de otra manera… entienden!? si te lo digo algo como eso o/u otro peligro, vos lo vas a enfrentar de una forma diferente…. Cuando se supone que debe de ser una "sorpresa" o que se tenia que resolver de otra forma!...

-todos bajaron la mirada, entendían lo que les decía o más bien con molestia por no decirles; excepto Shining quien miraba por la ventana buscando algo en el cielo-

Mafias- shining…

Shining, volteando nervioso- eee?

Matias- era un ejemplo… no hay un dragón…

Shining, aun nervioso- si¡… claro…. –tratando de espiar por la ventana-

Matías, masajeándose las cien- (parece que los machos no son los tipos más listos acá)… idiota

Shining- que?¡

Matias- nada…. Bueno ya me agarro hambre de nuevo –tomando un pedazo de torta con dulce de leche-

Twilight- e… espera…

Matias, con la torta casi sobre los dientes-… hue?...

Luna- esto… n-no puede ser asi… si alguien supiera sobre tu futuro y se negara a decírtelo, si esa informacion podría salvarte… que arias?

Matias, dejando la torta de lado-… yo?... francamente ya me encontré a más de uno que lo sabía… lo que hice fue sencillo… los golpe tanto… TANTO! Contra todo lo que había en las habitaciones donde estaban que termino por SER UN COLASH DE SU… -viendo que todos se estaban asustando-… y les saque la informacion… pero después obviamente esta fue inútil… ya que como el futuro cambia constantemente, al saber del futuro… lo cambias inmediatamente… pero al menos me desquite con ellos… ya saben… nadie puede guardar nada al líder…

-todos continuaron con el postre algo alterados pero tranquilos… todo bien hasta que-

Matias- PPPPUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG –escupiendo la torta-

Applejack- y ahora que diantres te pasa?

Matias, tratando de contenerse- de que esta hecha la torta?

Twilight- eeee…. Porque?

Matias- sabe a zanahoria….

Pinkie- aaa¡ eso tontito, es esto –señalando el dulce de leche-

Matias, con mirada cada vez mas de ira clavada en el suelo- eso…es… dulce de leche…. Porque sabe a zanahoria? –tratando de controlarse-

Pinkie, nerviosa- eeeee…. Porque así sabe, es… leche de vaca con zanahoria… también tenemos con manzana

Twilight- estas bien?... te veo un…

Matias, levantándose lentamente- el único motivo por el cual todo mi continente pelearía una guerra hasta el final es por quien HIZO EL DULCE DE LECHE…. Y ustedes le ponen zanahoria? –con vos calmada y sonriendo-

Celestia, asustada- s-si quieres podemos desi…

Matias- no… no no no no… de esta no se salvan –todos comienzan a pararse de sus sillas, los guardias rodean a matias- tienen 10 segundos para ser aniquilados… 5… 4…

Celestia- p-pero dijiste 10!

Matias- MEEEENTIIIIII! AAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA

Shining- corran! Pongan a las princesas a salvo!

-todos salieron corriendo por la puerta principal abriéndola con todo-

($"!/$)/!"$$!"$/(/$(¡" –informacion desconocida-

"guardia"- así que… otras dimensiones… puede que esto se útil… mmmm

-ruidos-

"guardia"- que esta pasan…

-la puerta se abre de golpe dejándolo prácticamente aplanado contra la pared-

$)"!($)()"($)()($ -informacion-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Matias, saliendo y golpeando a uno de los guardias para noquearlo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDEN HUIR! EEEEXXTEERRMINAAARRR!... eh?–viendo al guardia herido que estaba al lado- este… no es un guardia… mmmmm… me pregunto a que sabrá un caballo mosca?

"Guardia", poniéndose de pie- QUE?¡… digo… a que te refieres criatura?

Matias- deja de hacerte el tonto… puedo ver tu mente y sé que sos un caballo mosca

Guardia, comenzando a sudar- eeeee… eeeee….

Matias- y bien?... vas a decir algo o qué?

Guardia- eeeeee… A CORRER¡

-el espía intento salir corriendo pero con los poderes psíquicos lo agarre y vi dentro de su mente… algo bastante aburrido, salvo por el hecho de que Chrysalis lo había mandado para seguirme, y algo sobre que me quería como esclavo… creo-

Matias- asi que ella me quiere controlar para poder invadir… debería exterminarla… pero… aaaahhhhhh… la puta promesa… tendría que cumplirla?... después lo pienso

-solté al espía quien aturdido solo se fue volando hacia una ventana y luego se escapó, o eso creí… aun captaba su señal del otro lado de la ventana, parecía alguien intrépido… o muy estúpido-

Matias- ahora…. En que estaba?

-aparecieron las chicas, las princesas y Shining con los guardias-

Shining, corriendo con varios guardias- FORMACIÓN DE DEFENSA¡

Matias- a si…. EXTERMINAR¡

Twilight- estas exagerando!

Applejack- si quieres pelear por el dulce al menos que sea por el de manzana!

Matias- JAMÁS¡ el dulce de leche es sagrado… y no se corrompe de esa forma…

Celestia- no podemos estar trayendo a los guardias a pelear con el cada vez que esto ocurre… -dirigiéndose a Matías- puedes calmarte… solo es un dulce…

Matias- mmmmmm…. Debo….. EXTERMINAR¡….

Twilight- quieres que te encierre en la bóveda otra ves?¡

Matias- QUIERES QUE ENTRE A TU CUARTO CON EL HACHA?

-por cierto, el hacha era mi mano, solo que las nano maquinas la formaron para ser un hacha-

Mane 6- NOOOO¡

Matias- bien… dejare pasar esto porque soy asi como glorioso y perfecto… y por lo de anoche con el hacha… PERO LA PRÓXIMA OFENSA SERA LA ULTIMA! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight- AAAAGGGG…. Bien, que cosas te ofenden?

Matias- AH! NO SE… ustedes solo deben de saberlas… como soy el líder… todos saben que me ofende…

Twilight- ósea que quieres que te ofendamos para saber qué cosas no te gustan?¡

Matias- … si

Celestia- ahhhhhGG!... porque? Porque actuar asi?... aaahhh ahora, podemos calmarnos?

Matias- tal ves… aunque solo hago esto para fastidiar y tener un motivo por el cual golpearlos… realmente no se me ofende con nada…

Rainbow- a, si?... y que tal lo que te sucede cada 5 minutos?

Applejack- o el insufrible dolor de flancos que eres!

Matias- dije que no me ofende… así como no necesito muchos motivos para golpearlos…

Luna- bien… Matías, tenemos algo de qué hablar

Matias- mmmm capto tus pensamientos…

Luna- SAL DE MI MENTE!

Matias-… anoche te metiste de nuevo en mis sueños… así que estamos a mano… ahora, con que quieren presentarme ante el pueblo y tienen miedo de que haga algo… mmmmm "irremediablemente estúpido"… aja

Celestia- básicamente

Twilight- Te comportaras?

Matias- si… supongo… después de todo, que sería un pueblo SIN SU LIDER?¡ jajajajajaja

Todos- AAAAGGGgg… -el sonido de la artancia -

Twilight- matias, debes de comportarte, el pueblo podría temerte o algo peor

Matias- como que?... que manden a sus gobernantes a detenerme?... algo que a demostrado ser… Inefectivo?

-miradas de odio clavadas en mi-

Matias- ... o el pánico… el pánico que sienten de forma casi constante al saber que sus vidas son fútiles y sin motivo?...

Rarity-… que nuestras que son que?

Twilight- matias… por favor solo acepta de una vez…

Applejack- que mi que es que?

Rainbow- déjate de actuar como un cerebrito!

Fluttershy- mi vida es… "fulil"?

Matias- aaaahhhhh… esta bien… ya?

Celestia, dando un suspiro- aaaahhh… bien, ahora, la ceremonia será en Ponyville

Matias- eeee… porque no acá?

Luna, pensando una excusa- es que queremos... mostrarte eeeelll…. –quedándose sin ideas-

Twilight, contestando la frase que falta- NUESTRO HOGAR¡… si, es eso, queremos mostrarte punible donde todas vivimos –señalando a las mane 6-

Matias, viéndolas con cara de incrédulo-… saben que puedo leer mentes no? Digo… tener que repetir que es virtualmente imposible mentirme es agotador…

Celestia- bien!… Queremos llevarte ahí para que te quedes y puedas convivir ya que aquí en el castillo solo causas problemas

Cadence- en solo 2 dias ya has peleado y mandado a la enfermería almenas a 32 guardias!

Shining- sin contar con todos los destrozos que has hecho, la bóveda, las paredes, las ventanas… hasta la cocina sufrió cuando cocinaste!

Matias, sonriendo-… y consideran que allá no voy a causar problemas… aja… aja… díganme… que los llevo a tal deducción, voy a tener que hacer un análisis completo de sus cerebros los cuales no parecen captar lo mas obvio…

Luna- ya lo damos por sentado… y lo tenemos controlado

Matias, viendo a Shining con una sonrisa-… a cuantos guardias mande al hospital?

Shining, fastidiado- aaaggg… 15 por golpes menores, y 17 mas en cama

Matias, viendo a los demás- controlado?... claro… seguro…

Celestia- nos culpas a nosotros por lo que tu hiciste?!

Matias- no no no no no no no… bueno si

Cadence- ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA!... los que lastimaste eran ponys que cumplían con su deber y que pudieron terminar mucho peor!, no para seguir riéndote!

Twilight- Matías, debes controlarte… no puedes causar problemas en Ponyville… es nuestro hogar y no te lo permitiremos!… además, que se sentiría si un ser de otro mundo llega y no parara de causar problemas en tu hogar?

Matias, recordando- (la guerra de los mundos, star treck, día de la independencia… quizá no los mejores ejemplos de compresión ) eeeee… supongo que lo más normal que haría… seria tirarle tantas bombas como para destruir el mundo, así como para que no "moleste"… pero como ustedes no lo han hecho por no tenerlas… supongo que podría portarme bien… siempre que la población acepte a SU NUEVO DICT…

Twilight- MATÍAS¡

Matias- bien…

Luna- dilo…

Matias- ya dije que está bien…

Cadence- no lo creemos hasta que lo prometas

Matias-… aaaaaagggg… prometo no… causar problemas

Luna- y?...

Matias- que? Problemas no es lo suficientemente amplio?

Celestia- dado tu comportamiento… no

Matias- aaaaaaaaaggggggg… no causar problemas y… no se… no matar a nadie?... na… golpearlos… tal vez…

Twilight- no lastimar, golpear, herir y/o traumatizar de forma permanente o temporal a ningún pony o/u otro!...

-todos se sorprenden-

Twilight, sonrojada- es que ya lo tenía preparado… jejeje…

Matias-… na… mejor me encierran y ya…

Luna- tan molesto es simplemente llevarte bien con los que aun no conoces?

Rarity- porque no solo … ser gentil y quizá así hacer amigos?...

Matias-… que?! Y porque?!

Pinkie- para hacer amigos claro!

Matias- para?... ni que me fuera a quedar para siempre…

Pinkie, sorprendida y triste- que?... p-pero… hacer amigos es lo mejor!

Matias-… si la cosa roza sigue hablando así no prometo nada…

Twilight- aaaaaahhhh bien… quieres quedarte solo y amargado… te daremos el gusto… pero promételo…

Pinkie- si! Una Pinkie promesa!

Matias, viendo a Pinkie directamente-…

Pinkie, sonriendo-…

Matias-…

Pinkie-…

Matias- por… dios… ni pienso molestarme en leerte la mente para saber que es eso… así que o lo explicas o seguimos jugando a perder el tiempo…

Pinkie- HO! Claro… una Pinkie promesa es una "superduperpromesaespecialirrompible"! repite con migo, con cerrojo y si no, arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!... –sonriendo-

Matias, conteniéndose- FFFFFFFFFF!… SERIA TAN!... TAN! Fácil… destruirte… TAN FACIL…

Twilight- matiaaaas…

Matias- no pienso decir eso…

Pinkie- vamooooss…

Matías- no…

Applejack- aaahhhh… bien… no podemos obligarte a hacer eso… pero lo prometiste…

Matias- si si… como quieran…

-luego de esto, las princesas y las chicas se retiraron a organizar la "ceremonia"…. Por no decir el circo que se iba a armar que de seguro iba a tener tanta bandera y ceremonia como la jodida comida… que ganas; yo decidí en ese tiempo hacer algo que tenía pensado hacer a la fuerza, recuperar mis cosas; recorrí el castillo hasta encontrarme enfrente de la habitación de Shining y Cadence luego de… 2 horas… de dar vueltas EN EL PUTO LAVER)#!" donde 2 guardias vigilaban la entrada con cara de "muy malos" (¿quién te toma enserio midiendo 1.60m?), decidí no noquearlos y entrar si hacer mucho ruido... puedo ser sigiloso cuando me lo propongo saben?... en realidad la pregunta era retorica… tan sigiloso como una motosierra a las 3 de la mañana… Pero por eso use la segunda opción… meterme por la ventana que estaba a 3 pisos de altura, una vez dentro solo busque mis cosas en el cofre, debajo de la cama del bobo (Shining) y las oculte en mis nano ropas (el cofre era uno con cerradura reforzada, encantado y hecho de acero templado…. Se abre con un alambre y un destornillador… o con las nano maquinas) la pistola, los cargadores, el cinturón… que estaba totalmente desecho y el inhibidor de disformidad… ahora estaba listo para desatar un Armagedón…; Salí por la ventana muuuuuy discreto… Ok, me enrede en la cortina y cai 3 pisos… no dolió-

Matias- AAAAAAA¡

-luego de haberse "integrado" al suelo-

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡ -grito sordo-… bien…. Ahora vamos antes de que sospechen que hice algo estúpido… jejejejejej que lizto ke zoy

-luego de mi aventura con la gravedad, nos dirigimos a la estación de tren, con migo en una carreta de carga con una manta tirada por 6 guardias para que no me vean, en la estación, me subieron al furgón de carga y comenzó el viaje-

Matias, golpeándose la cabeza por las sacudidas- ahu…. Ahu…. AHU¡… en serio… no tenían nada mejor?... AHU… ahu….. ahu…

$/!($(¡"$)=$("!=$)("!)(=$ -información desconocida-

-cueva, a las afueras del bosque ####3 -

-el espía que se había encontrado con Matías entro corriendo a la cueva para informarle sobre lo sucedido-

Espía- MI REINA, MI REINA¡

Chrysalis- ya has vuelto… más te vale tener información útil

Espía, agotado- así…aaaahhhh aaahhh es, mi reina, la criatura responde al nombre de "Matías" y lo están trasladando a Ponyville ahora mismo

Chrysalis- estupendo!… fuera del castillo, dominarlo será más fácil

Espia- eeeee…. Bueno, no creo que podamos mi reina, vera el…

Chrysalis- acaso DUDAS DEL PODER DE TU REINA?¡ -amenazando al espía-

Espia- n-no mi reina… es que la criatura me reconoció!

Chrysalis- que? Acaso eres tan tonto que no usaste disfraz?!

Espia- yo estaba camuflado y el me reconoció solo con verme… luego me tomo con magia y… no lo sé, solo sé que me dolió la cabeza…

Chrysalis- mmmmm… tal vez sea más fuerte de lo que esperamos… pero si puedo controlarlo con el hechizo de amor jmjmjmjm… aunque será mejor tratar de alejarlo y capturarlo con una emboscada… solo hay que ser pacientes…

Espia- eeee… cree que sea buena idea? La criatura parece muy resistente y las princesas apenas si pueden controlarlo

Chrysalis, enojada- COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON ELLAS?¡ SOY MUCHO MAS PODEROSA QUE ESAS PATÉTICAS PRINCESAS¡… además, si lo dejaran en Ponyville como dices ellas no estar ahí siempre… podremos atacar y hacernos con su poder…

Espia- si usted lo dice…

Chrysalis- POR SUPUESTO QUE LO DIGO¡… ahora ve a Ponyville con algunos drones mas… quiero saber todo lo que ocurra

Espia- si mi reina

=(/$(=/"!$=)(#/$)(#/"!)("/)(/$

-cueva en el norte… guarida de sombra-

-2 sombras aparecieron delante de la cueva y se manifestaron como 2 ponys con capas negras, estos entraron y se encontraron a sombra sentado en un trono de hielo negro, con 2 altares dándole poder-

Sombra- **que quieren?**

Pony 1- amo, tenemos noticias de nuestros infiltrados en el castillo… creo que tenemos un problema

-luego de contarles sobre la criatura, el orthus y su traslado de ubicación-

Sombra-** porque actúa asi? Acaso no tienen el pode para controlarlo? Aaahhhh… por eso no merecen reinar, esa criatura es extraña pero fascinante… tendremos que estudiarla más… pero porque la trasladan? Acaso no comprenden lo poderosa que es?**

Pony 1, rascándose la cabeza- según el espía amo, la criatura ataca a los guardias de las princesas… por gusto; hasta ahora no han podido detenerlo y solo se mantiene tranquilo por su voluntad…

Sombra-** mmmm… por "voluntad"… la voluntad se rompe, y una ves rota es solo mera arcilla… lista para moldearse, si podemos convencerlo de "unirse", controlarlo será sencillo… no conozco de que especie será, pero si le gusta la batalla como dices… **-sonriendo- **seguro que su corazón es oscuro… podremos mostrarle la verdad**

Pony 2- seguro que se lo agradecerá como nosotros a usted amo…

Sombra- **si… cuantos reclutas tenemos?**

Pony 2- aumentan cada dia, ya somos más de 100… y las princesas solo tienen algunos cientos de guardias distribuidos por Ecuestria… podríamos atacar ahora el castillo y vencer…

Sombra, disparando un rayo al pony- **AQUÍ EL QUE HACE LOS PLANES SOY YO¡ **-hiriendo al lacayo-**… no vuelvas a suponer nada… o será tu fin**

Pony 2, levantándose con gran dolor- si amo

Sombra- **ahora fuera!… deseo planear a solas**

-ambos ponys salen de la cueva-

Pony 1- jajajajajaja

Pony 2, fastidiada- de que te ríes blood day?!

Blood day- de nada… solo que el hecho de que el amo te allá dado esa lección me causa gracia… "pobrecita de venon roses" jajajaja –recibiendo un disparo de venon- AAAAAA¡

Venon roses- no te burles de mi… ahora andando… las órdenes del amo no se cumplirán solas

-ambos se convierten en sombras y se alejan-

/%(%!)%)(/!%/

-en el tren… 2 horas después de partir-

Matias- ahu….. ahu…. Ahu…..

-1 hora más tarde, el tren se detuvo y en la estación se encontraban los guardias, las princesas y Shining; las chicas comenzaron a bajar del tren-

Twilight- hola a todos

Celestia- que bueno que hayan llegado bien… temíamos que… nuestro "cargamento" hubiera intentado algo…

Applejack- nop

Twilight- se mantuvo tranquilo… pero era necesario hacerlo viajar en el furgón de carga?

Luna, aguantando la risa- es… jaja… es que creímos que… jmjmjmjm… que sería más seguro asi jajajajajajaajajajaj

Celestia, riendo- jajajajajaj lo sentimos jajajajjaaj… pero queríamos aprovechar para… ya saben, agradecerle por la actitud

todos- jajajajajaja

Matías, desde el furgón- QUE?¡

-derribando la puerta del furgón y caminando hasta los demás-

)(/!"=$/=/=)!"(/%)=($/"!)(/$!&/#)($ -informacion-

Matías, muy tranquilo y con una sonrisa de guasón- aguante 3 horas de viaje en el furgón por nada?! Van a dormir con un ojo abierto de ahora en adelante

Celestia, tratando de tapar la risa- jmjmjmjmjmjm! p-por qué?

Matías- mi venganza será terrible

Twilight- te lo tenías merecido…

Matias- no, no "me lo tenía merecido"… el líder no merece nada más que adoración absoluta…

Applejack- jajajaja y por eso, te lo tenías merecido jajajajajaja

Celestia- bien, ahora vamos, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestros súbditos; la ceremonia será en la alcaldía… así que… Matías…

Matías- carreta…

Shining- carreta….

Matias- sepan que los odio…

Twilight- si si… ahora sube jmjmjmjm… aaaahhh

Cadence- estas emocionada…

Twilight- si! Quiero ver esto, presentar una nueva especie a los ponys, me pregunto como reaccionaran?

Applejack- bueeeeno… espero que tengan muuuuchas bolsas de papel para cuando lo presenten

Luna- espero que bien… pero ahora que lo pienos quizá lo de las bolsas no sea una mala idea

Twilight- yo también espero que todo salga bien… pero todo esto… parece tan irreal! Estoy tan emocionada!

Cadence- es normal, siempre te gusto mostrar cosas nuevas… por cierto… no "veras" todo esto… queremos que tu y tus amigas nos acompañen en el escenario… si quieren

Twilight- SI!

Fluttershy- em… p-puedo esperar abajo?

Rarity- y privar a los reporteros de nuestro glamur querida?

Fluttershy- si?…

Pinkie- pero te perderas de la divercion!

Matias, desde la carreta- YA VAMOS DE UNA VEZ!

-me llevaron detrás de la estación donde me subí a la carreta para marchar hasta el ayuntamiento; una vez ahí puede esbozar por encima de las sabanas que me cubrían la decoración, un escenario montado con bastante espacio para varios cientos de personas (ponys) en frente de lo que creo era la alcaldía, una vez dentro de la alcaldía me explicaron que tenía que hacer…. Algo aburrido como esperar a que dieran el discurso que los tranquilice y luego presentarme ante los civiles y los reporteros que habían venido de varios lugares para "un gran anuncio"… Un gran anuncio?... SOY EL LIDER¡, no hay anuncio más grande que el de mi glorioso régimen ante seres insignifi… )$!)omitido por obvias razones($!"… y toda su especie en todas las dimensiones; en el momento de salir, las princesa y las chicas empiezan mientras yo espero atrás de una cortina del escenario con Shining y la cosa con pelo roza (Fluttershy)-

Alcaldesa, iniciando la presentación- pueblo de Ecuestria, hoy nos reunimos aquí porque las princesas en persona quieren dar el anuncio de una nueva especie descubierta!… sin más preámbulos… -dejando pasar a los demás al frente-

Celestia- hola a todos, como la alcaldesa ya menciono, tenemos que revelar el encuentro con una nueva especie aquí en Ecuestria, esperamos que nos llevemos bien con él y que podamos ser amigos

Matias, desde atrás del escenario y gritando- ESA NI YO ME LA CREI¡ JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight, volteándose y gritando- MATIAS¡

Shining- SSSHHHHHHHH!

Matías, hablando bajo- que me chitee tu vieja!

-todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso-

Luna- tranquilos amigos ponys, la criatura responde al nombre de Matías y puede que le cueste adaptarse a nuestro mundo… Ups

Todos- QUE?¡

Reportero- entonces no es de nuestro mundo?

Reportero 2- podremos defendernos si intenta algo?

Reportero 5- como sabemos que no es de nuestro mundo?

Reportero 6- es pacifica? O tendremos que temer por nuestra seguridad?

Luna- eeee… bueno…. SI, si es… "pacifica" además por lo que hemos visto es… "amigable"! si, muy amigable y no quiere hacernos daño… así que no hay de que asustarse

Celestia- además podemos asegurar que podemos controlarlo si pasa algo…

Matias, con una riza estruendosa- JAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA

Twilight, metiendo la cabeza entre la cortina- te quieres callar?¡ y deja de reírte¡

Shining- que parte no entiendes!?

Matias- la parte en la que quieren que les haga caso!

Cadence, hablando en el escenario y algo nerviosa- ahora sin más preámbulos… les presentamos a matias¡

-las cortinas se abren mostrándome a mi con el suspiro típico de todos, mientras caminaba hacia el frente los ponys murmuraban o se quedaban impactados ante la "nueva especie"… hay que cambiar eso por "nuevo dictador" no?-

Matias, parado enfrente del escenario con una sonrisa perversa- mmmmmmmmm e… e… EXTEEERRMINAR!

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Ponys- viene a destruirnos

Pony- protéjanos princesas¡

Twilight- MMAAAATIIIIIAAAASSSS¡ -enfadada-

Cadence- bueno… dijo que se vengaría… supongo que esto cuenta

Matias- AAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Celestia- PUEBLO¡ -todos se calman- tranquilos… el solo está bromeando –mirando a Matías con furia y apretando los dientes- no es asi?

Matias, limpiándose la cara de la risa- aaaahhhhh… "ponele"…

Twilight, enojada- que quiere decir eso?!

Matias- que "supongamos que si" jajajajajaja!

Reportero- entonces no viene a exterminarnos?¡

Celestia- no… solo tiene una forma de bromear muy…. Particular, ahora el contestara a sus preguntas de forma educada y seria –mirando a Matías con furia demoniaca-

Matias- porque?!

Celestia, sonriendo- porque-te-lo-ganaste…

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… bien… seres inferiores que no adoran al líder… el líder contestara sus preguntas…

Pony 43- quien es el líder?

Matias- yo soy el líder… quien dicta, porque así lo quiero…

Reportero 1- de donde vienes?

Matias- de otro mundo…

Reportero 2- como llegaste hasta aquí y cuáles son tus intenciones?

Matias- llegue en una nave que construí para viajar fuera de los mundos… y con mis intenciones…mmmmmm BUENNNOOO (puedo sentir la penetrante mirada de furia de las princesas y las chicas… jajajajajajajajajajajaja rogaban porque no hiciera algo estúpido? Ahora van a ver)

Twilight, iracunda- no…te…. Atrevas…

Matias, mirando a Twilight con una sonrisa entre dientes- si…. Me….. Atrevo

Celestia, apretando los dientes- ma-tias¡

Matias, en tono burlón- ce-lestia… jajajajajaja –dirigiéndose al escenario- bueno… creo que vengo porque quiero hacer muchos amigos… -sonriendo perversamente-

Reportero 2, sorprendido- e-en serio? Vaya eso es…

Matias, aguantando la risa- jaja…. S-si….. jajaj…. NAAAAA JAJAJAJA… caí en su mundo por "accidente"… y sus princesas intentan evitar que haga algo… estúpido

-los murmullos de estos seres suponían que les estaban gastando una broma… o que habían descubierto a la especie mas idiota del planeta… el que pensó eso sera condenado por la ley de "no libertad de pensamiento"… creían que podían tener ideas libres? JA!-

Reportero- "estúpido" como que?

Matias- mmmmm como crear artefactos de destrucción masiva, usar artefactos de destrucción masiva o simplemente molestarlos y golpearlos por diversión…

-se escucha audiblemente detrás mío que alguien… se golpea el rostro con su pata-

Pony, asustado- e-entonces puedes hacer armas?

Matias- si

Pony 2, asustado- y… vas a hacerlas?

Celestia, hablando bajo- no te atrevas…

Matias, hablando con Celestia- y que me das si no los espanto? –sonriendo-

Celestia, hablando bajo- tal vez no te desterremos por completo….

Matias- mmmm como que no me convence…

Twilight, gritando bajo- MATÍAS¡

Matias- saben… empiezo a creer que no les gusta mi dictadura

Todos, gritando bajo- CLARO QUE NO¡

Matias- bien… aaaagggg-dirigiéndose al público- bueno, por petición de sus princesas… supongo que podría abstenerme de hacerlas…

Reportero- que… alivio?

Reportero 4- una pregunta, de dónde vienes y como es tu especie?

Matias- vengo de la "tierra", nombre que le pusimos al planeta; específicamente vengo de argentina, un país como el suyo… solo que ahí trabajamos con un sistema democrático, no monárquico…

Celestia- OYE¡

Matias- jejejeje… pero tampoco es que tengamos seres que entre nosotros vivan miles de años, de hecho solo vivimos unos… mmmm… creo que el último recuento fue de casi 90 años

Ponys- 90 AÑOS¡

Pony- pero cómo es posible?¡

Twilight- huau, con que magia lo lograron?¡

Matias- magia?... no, no tenemos magia, lo hicimos con ciencia… por?

Ponys- QUE?¡

Twilight- ciencia?! Como?

Matias- possss…. Nomas dejamos de "suponer" las cosas y comenzamos a buscarles un porque… y con esos "porque" pudimos hacer muchas cosas… que básicamente aumentaban nuestra calidad de vida y reducían nuestros esfuerzos a la hora de obtener recursos… aunque… creo que en el proceso medio que matamos algo del planeta

Rarity- pero… eso es horrible

Reportero- si¡… porque lo hacen si provoca daño?... acaso son tontos?

Matias- porque somos así… no se… no somos una especie muy "antigua" en si… las primeras… "ciudades" o culturas surgieron hace aproximadamente 12000 años… em, uno de nuestro años tiene 365 dias similares a los suyos… además, tratamos de crear maquinas que produzcan menos contaminación… pero los intereses de unos u otros no lo permiten…

Pony- intereses?

Matias- si vos vendes madera y esta se usa como combustible… que te conviene, que se siga usando como combustible o que se use otra cosa que no vendas?...

-la mayoría empieza a entender-

Reportero- pero como es que no hacen nada mejor?

Matias- mejor que "que"?... ustedes solo tienen trenes y algún globo aerostático… nosotros hemos mandado a un hombre a la luna…

Luna- pero nos…

Matias- no como castigo, JA! Mátenme esa!… nosotros lo mandamos y lo trajimos en unas semanas con motivos de exploración… no de encarcelamiento

Luna, refunfuñando- … aggggg

Reportero- eso es asombroso!… pero… porque al principio dijiste "exterminar"?... es así como se saludan?

Matias- no… asi soy yo y solo quería asustarlos, un medio humano que ha estado 10 años en guerra continúa…

Todos- 10 AÑOS¡

Reportero 6- eso es imposible… nadie puede estar así

Matias- si es posible… yo estoy parado ante ustedes y soy una maquina de guerra…

Pony 13- creo que exageras

Matias, retirando las nano maquinas que cubrían su brazo derecho y mostrándoselo al público- si… puede que exagere… como dije, soy una máquina de guerra… literalmente… the perfect soviet war machine… jajaja

Reportero 15, asustado- t-todos los h-humanos son así?

Matías- no, solo yo… y tal vez otros; yo tuve que hacerle esto a mi cuerpo para poder seguir, porque donde pelee, la carne y los huesos no soportaban el peso de la pelea

Pony- si… si eres una maquina de guerra… p-porque no… porque no pelearas con nosotros?... no estas… hecho para eso?

Matias-… m… lo estoy? Si… pero soy un ser consiente de mi mismo… no soy un tren, no es simplemente encenderme y voy hacia adelante… -deprimiéndose- m… pero… ahora que?...

Celestia, viendo a Matías- bien, creo… que con eso tendremos suficiente por ahora –ablando para el público- mis queridos súbditos, por hoy espero que estas respuestas a sus dudas les den la confianza para darle la bienvenida a Matías a nuestro mundo¡

Ponys- UURRAA¡

-los civiles se dispersan un poco mientras murmullan y comentan todo lo de hoy… y los reporteros salen disparados para ser los primeros en imprimir los periódicos-

Matias, pensando-… porque lo hago?

Twilight- te sucede algo?

Matias, sacado de sus pensamientos- eee?¡… a no, nada…

Luna- bien, creo que ahora que te conocen tal vez no se asusten al verte… tal vez… aaahhhh… tenias que hacerlo verdad?

Celestia- no pudiste contenerte, no es asi?... te lo pedimos y lo prometiste!

Matias- tambien te dije que la venganza seria terrible…

Cadence- nos dejaste ver como una burla!

Matias-… SON una burla…

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!

Cleestia-solo… se amable con ellos, SI?… quizá quieran conocerte…

Matías, pensativo-… (porque ahora estoy acá?... jamás estuve en un lugar que hasta el momento no necesitara de ayuda… pero en este lugar la mejor ayuda que les puedo dar es irme… y entonces porque parece… que de alguna forma me agradan?)

Celestia, viendo a Matías- me escuchaste?

Matías- eh?¡… si, si… lo que digas -bajando del escenario y alejándose-

Luna- bien… –cunado Matías esta lejos- que le sucede?

=/("!/$=)(/"!)($=/"!)(#/$(/"!(/#(/=$ -informacion desconocida-

Rarity- quizá estar frente a todos lo deprimió?

Cadence- ahora tenemos que… ho ho… creo que olvidamos algo

Rainbow- que pasa?

Cadence- creo que nos olvidamos de algo… -señalando a Matías- ¿Dónde lo vamos a dejar?

Celestia- buena pregunta… con la organización de la presentación, el evitar que pudiera salir peor de lo que salió y toda la presión, nos olvidamos de ese detalle…

Applejack, con cara de nerviosa sabiendo lo que se venía- bbuueeeenooo… creo que me tengo que ir, las manzanas no se cosechan solas… -empezando a andar- disculpen y con permiso

Rainbow- eee…. HA¡… si, yo tengo que ayudar a Applejack con la recolección y eso… -despegando a toda velocidad-

Twilight- Rainbow¡ Applejack¡ aaggg…

Luna- supongo que eso nos da sus respuestas… y que me dicen las demás?

Fluttershy- no quiero ser descortés… pero no puedo tenerlo en mi hogar sabiendo que se podría comer a uno de mis amiguitos…

Pinkie- por mi no hay problema… siempre que no se coma los pasteles! O el chocolate! O los muffins!

Rarity- con toda cortesía, no… no tendré en mi hogar a un pony tan… sucio y mal educado… además no creo que nos llevemos muy bien que digamos…

Fluttershy- dijo que era humano…

Rarity- perdón, eso…

Twilight- bueno… creo que eso nos deja con 2 opciones, mi hogar o el de Pinkie…

Rarity, viendo a Pinkie- ya le preguntaste a los señores cake?

Pinkie- ups… puede que no…

Luna- no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo sin vigilar

Twilight- aaggg… supongo que se queda con migo

Celestia- no voy a obligarte a tenerlo, pero si es tu decisión te lo agradezco

Twilight- puede que así se vuelva más tranquilo… y además tengo varias preguntas para que me responda… y quizá algo de organización le venga bien

Todos- jajajajaja

Celestia- supongo que esta decidido… -buscando a Matías- donde esta?

Luna- creo que se fue por ahí

-)(/)(/)$=(/"!$(=)/$)(#/")(/=(/$# -informacion-

-puta… que crajos… esto es de lo mas raro… sin peligro, sin amenaza, sin problemas o algo que nos ataque… nada… si, siempre puede haber alguien escondido o algo… pero… no se… en este lugar no parece que lo que puedan lanzarme sea realmente un problema… aparte ahora tengo que empezar a construir de nuevo… van a hacer falta materiales para eso, pero estos apenas si tienen metales y la mayoría de las cosas que tienen aca son de madera… ¿donde podrán tener suficientes materiales metalúrgicos como en nueva mosc?… a! podría ser que acá también existan las fabricas… quizá no tantas pero… mmmm… con un par podrían bastar, ahora solo me tengo que acordar… como se llamaba esa miserable ciudad?... posy… Pepsi… manaos?-

Celestia- ho… aquí estas, que estás haciendo?

Matias- pensando que hacer… tengo mucho tiempo sin que algo inminente nos combata… así que estoy… sin saber que hacer…

Celestia- si… lo recuerdo… no era necesario decirle eso a los poys pero lo hecho, hecho esta… dijiste que creabas… armas… podrías crear cosas que nos beneficien a todos…

Matias- no sin necesidad real… y no es lo que me gusta… y se los dije para que despues el susto no les de un infarto como a ustedes… ahora… tengo que pensar en como conseguir algo que ustedes consideren monetariamente cambiable… usan oro o pasto como moneda?

-cayeron los demás a la escena-

Twilight- aquí estas!… por fin, creímos que teníamos que perseguirte… otra vez

Cadence, viendo a Matías- estas bien?

Celestia- dice que quiere conseguir dinero… -viendo a Matías- para que?

Matias- supongo que para comenzar a generar recursos con mis maquinas, ahora no tengo nada por lo que pelear, por lo que quiero acelerar mi salida de este mundo… el oro es valioso o usan pasto?

Twilight- GGGGRRRRR QUE NO COMEMOS "PASTO"!… utilizamos bits!… y bueno, el oro si es valioso… porque te quieres ir?

Matias- no me vas a decir que te encariñaste con migo verdad? Jajaja no, es por aburrimiento y para su protección, yo no tengo que estar acá, cuanto más este más peligroso podría ser…

Cadence- pero porque dices eso? Si no vas a hacernos daño no veo…

Matias- no, no es por el daño directo que les pueda causar, es por el indirecto; que un loco ataque por mi culpa porque me encontró y tiene rencor o generar una tecnología que caiga en manos equivocadas… y eso solo es la punta

Celestia- bueno, si es así tal vez podamos ayudarte… que es lo que necesitas?

Matias- unas 300 toneladas de materiales y un terreno en el cual trabajar alejado

Shining, tragando por la sorpresa-… q… que? 300 toneladas?

Cadence- no es un poco excesivo?, no tenemos esa cantidad y tendríamos que vaciar la mitad de las arcas reales para pedirlos…

Matías- a donde se piden?

Luna- prometes no tratar de robarlos?

Matías, viendo a luna-… so? Ni?

Luna- maaatiaaass

Matias- bien… sin quitarles sus tan preciados bienes…

Celestia- a Ponyhattan, ahí están las fabricas para los rieles de los trenes, pero si pides esa cantidad seguro que te los darán… aunque no se con qué dinero ni que quieres pedir…

Matias- no importa… ya consigo yo la manera

Shining- sin robar a nadie

Rarity- y sin buscar embaucar a los demas!

Matias-… si me la quieren hacer dificil sepan que yo tambien puedo ponérselas mas dificil

Twilight- bien… mientras no trates de hacer nada malo para obtenerlo… ahora vamos, te tengo que mostrar donde te vas a quedar

Matias- en tu casa, cierto?

Cadence- como lo supiste?

Matias- (estúpido mundo en el cual los humanos van a parar a la casa de una de estas… siempre lo mismo) porque…. Nada… solo vamos

-caminamos por la ciudad con la mirada de todos persiguiéndome, pese al discursito de Celestia no iban a dejar de tener miedo… así que a mí no iba a importarme; llegamos a la casa del árbol, solos yo y Twilight mientras que el resto se disponía a "ordenar"… si claro… más bien a mandar a alguien a que lo recoja todo… lo mismo hago yo, pero… YO PUEDO! Los demás no…-

Twilight, tocando la puerta- SPIKE¡

Spike, desde dentro- ya voy, YA VOY¡ que bueno que llegaste Twilight!

-se abre la puerta y aparece un dragón pequeño (no mas de 1m) con un plumero-

Spike- por fin llegaste, que fue lo que hiciste en Canterlot con la –mirando a Matías, con cara de temor-… a…. a….. A

Matías, doblando la espalda y viendo a Spike desde arriba- ASÍ QUE¡… este es tu hermanastro? Hijastro? Cosastra?... es insignificante… pero servirá bien como esclavo

Spike, corriendo dentro- AAAAAAAAA¡

Twilight- Matías¡ no es un esclavo¡ -corriendo dentro- SPIKE¡… tranquilo

Celestia- y esto tenia que pasar… el no es su esclavo!

Cadence- Spike es el dragón que ella ayudo a criar… y es su compañero

Luna- es quien salvo al imperio hace unos días, asi que no lo trates mal por diversión!

Shining- asi es! El es un heroe

Matias, sonrisa perversa-… JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA… intenten evitarlo… supongo que lo de "ordenar" fue decirle a alguien mas que lo haga… que dificil verdad? JAJAJAJA

Luna- no nos provoques…

Spike, escondido debajo de la mesa- a-ayuda t-twilight¡

Twilight- ya Spike, él es… muy extraño pero no es malo, perdona, quizá tendría que haberte preparado

Spike- y que fue eso de hacerme esclavo?¡ yo no soy esclavo de nadie!…

Matías, entrando y viendo la biblioteca- si… si lo sos, un hermano menor es creado con ese único propósito jajajajajajaja

Twilight- MATÍAS! te dije que basta

Matías- me está empezando a cansar que cada vez que hago algo me grites "Matías basta"…

Twilight- y a mi que lo hagas…

Matías, mirando con sonrisa burlona- yo puedo… vos no…

Spike, saliendo de su escondite- estas segura? –Twilight menea la cabeza sin saber bien que contestar- es muy raro… que es?

Twilight- él es… un humano, un ser que viene de otro mundo

Spike- huau¡… -viendo a Matías- en serio?

Matias- de otro mundo, de otra dimensión y del futuro… más o menos en ese orden

Spike- que… increíble! Como en mis historietas! pero… -acercándose a Twilight- y que hace aquí?... como sabemos que no nos hará daño?

Matías- te puedo escuchar… y si les voy a hacer daño… por ganas

Twilight- en serio no te cansas?... –Viendo a Spike- ahora te voy a explicar todo..

-Twilight prosiguió a explicarle a Spike todo lo relacionado sobre mi en la cocina, en ese tiempo me dispuse a ver los libros que había en la biblioteca mientras los demás parecían estar esperando afuera algo (no me gusta leer… por eso la computadora interna lo hace por mi), en menos de unos minutos Twilight había terminado la explicación y yo me encontraba viendo los últimos libros de uno de los libreros-

Spike- bueno… si Celestia dice que podemos confiar en el…

Twilight- aun no lo sabemos con seguridad… es muy extraño en todo lo que hace y cómo se comporta… tengo muchas preguntas pero no se si deba hacérselas, principalmente porque es agresivo y parece siempre buscar pelear con alguien

Spike- bueno, por lo que me contaste sobre lo del castillo, creo que simplemente le gusta… como a los dragones

Twilight, extrañada- eee?

Spike- si¡, recuerdas cuando estuve con los dragones… a ellos les gustaba lo rudo y pelear mucho… tal ves sea como ellos

Twilight- TIENES RAZON¡... Spike eres un genio! –apretando las mejillas de Spike-… eso puede explicar porque es así, el siempre busca pelear por diversión y los dragones son asi… podría ser que tenga similitudes con ustedes¡

Spike, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina- eeee…. No lo creo –señalando a Matías-

Twilight, yendo a ver- por qué?

-para cuando Twilight se asomó, ya había acabado los últimos libros, los cuales a medida que leía, los apilaba fuera de los estantes para no releerlos-

Matías- así que apenas descubren ciertas cosas del vapor y de la electricidad… pero que primitivo… supongo que lo de los globos aerostáticos debió de ser por magia y no por el principio del aire caliente o el helio que los hicieron en un principio, no puedo creer que lo usaran luego de inventarlos

Twilight, espantada por el desorden- pero que hiciste?¡

Matias- leía algo de su sociedad… monarquía luego de tantos años?... bueno, los humanos no podemos decir nada jajajajaja

Twilight- pero tenias que sacar TODOS LOS LIBROS?¡

Matias- era para no releerlos

Spike- dices que leíste un poco de cada uno y te aburriste?

Matias- no, digo que leí todo y no encontré nada nuevo… algunas cosas sobre plantas o especies pero nada que me sirva

Twilight, comenzando a ordenar- como que los leíste todos?¡ eso es imposible, yo tardo 1 semana en leer toda la biblioteca… nos estas mintiendo?

Matias- starswerl el barbado invento el hechizo amio… no sé qué, hace mucho años por accidente, lo tener remarcado en la página de ese libro –señalando-

Spike- JA¡ es mas rápido que tu Twilight¡

Twilight, enojada- eso no es… aaaagggg…

Spike, cayendo al suelo- AJAJAJAJAJA

Twilight, viendo a Matías- no es posible que los hayas leído todos sin magia o algún truco, nadie es tan rápido

Matias- tengo incluida una computadora de reconocimiento rápido, siempre fui asi de rápido para leer (es que no me gustaban los libros que leía para la escuela así que siempre los memorizaba lo mejor posible para no releerlos) mi mente almacena algo y puedo acceder a esa información rápidamente gracias a las computadoras…

Spike- las que?

Matias- otro dia explico

-en toda esa explicación, Twilight dejo de ordenar y se puso a anotar algo en unos pergaminos-

Twilight, murmurando- smsmsssmsmmssm aprendizaje rápido… msmsmssms enorme capacidad de comprensión… -sacando la cabeza del pergamino- quien te enseño nuestro idioma?

Matias- nadie

Twilight- que en el futuro no leías?

Matias- estaba más entretenido con otras cosas… como el aniquilar mundos y eso

Spike- y como es que sabes leer nuestro idioma?... tienen las mismas letras de donde vienes?

Matias- traductor rápido integrado y matriz algorítmica de patrones….

Twilight y Spike- EEEEEE?

Matías- básicamente puedo traducir cualquier cosa que leo por los patrones en sus escrituras, y luego yo lo interpreto… tiene sus limites pero su lengua no es muy… dificil

Twilight y spike- aaaa¡ -entendido-

Twilight- bien, pero ahora señor patrones debes ayudarnos a ordenar

Matias- que no te gusta ordenar a vos? Además que no tenes magia?

Twilight- SI¡ y tengo todo un sistema que voy a explicarte, además es mas divertido sin magia

Matias- prefiero que no… deseo romperme las manos antes que hacerlo

Spike, viendo a Twilight- es así todo el tiempo?

Twilight- salvo cuando duerme

Matias- no, fíjate que ahí soy todavía más loco JAJAJAJA

Twilight- vas a ordenar

Matias- eso si que no¡… voy a cocinar

Spike- pero son las 6 de la tarde

Matias- si, pero como me los voy a comer a ustedes tengo que preparar con tiempo

Spike, corriendo por salida- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Twilight- M-A-T-I-A-S¡ -corriendo para tranquilizar a Spike- Spike vuelve¡ EL NO TE VA A COMER

Matias- en un mundo lejano, un hombre… no, UN LIDER se prepara para destruir todo por puro aburrimiento! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ –poniéndome a ordenar- bueno pero lo destruyo todo después de comer jejejeje…

-luego de ordenar todo, Twilight apareció con Spike en el lomo, ambos se sorprendieron de verlo todo ordenado y como ya eran las 8 nos dispusimos a comer… lo que por cierto me pareció raro que tardaran tanto, resulto que llevo a Spike por un helado para explicarle un poco mas de porque iba a quedarme y que si esto o lo otro además de hablar con sus princesas y que se yo sobre que ya estaba todo y que lo tenia todo controlado… que se yo… conversaciones insignificantes de seres de pobre existencia; luego de terminar de comer-

Twilight- bien, todo estuvo fantástico… en especial porque alguien se cayó durante un rato –viendo a Matías-…

Matias, pensativo- (conseguir dinero…mmmm los dragones!… algo divertido por fin; ahora ….mmmm tengo tiempo para pensar; pensar en porque estoy acá… podría estar volviéndome loco pero estoy seguro de que hay una…. "mano" moviendo mis hilos… o por lo menos lanzándome siempre en una dirección… ¿pero porque ahora me mando acá?, ¿Por qué soy un peligro para otros mundos?... sea lo que sea me conoce, y sabía que podría llegar a tener debilidad por estos seres… aaggg… me enoja que me conozcan y traten de usar debilidades o cosas mías en mi contra; porque al fin y al cabo… lo cierto es que ahora no hay guerra… no hay un enemigo… nada demasiado peligroso como para luchar de verdad… tal vez la Chrysalis… pero no estoy seguro… no recuerdo todo de la… la serie… aaaahhhh pero con mi suerte, seguro que el rey está vivo y va a tratar de "dominar el mundo"… o el o su hijo o elgun puto loco en su nombre… que como lo se?... por favor... es tan obvio que casi duele; pero siento algo más… en la disformidad… y en mis recuerdos, ellos no son los únicos que dan problemas… había otros… pero de la mayoría se encarga Twilight y sus amigas… entonces… que hacer ahora?)

Twilight- Matías?... estas bien?... estas muy callado y no me respondiste

Matías, saliendo de sus pensamientos- EEHH?¡… a, si, estoy pensando

Twilight- has estado así desde la entrevista… te pasa algo?

Matias- es sobre tu mundo y porque esto en el… para mí no tiene sentido ahora estar en este lugar… y generalmente siempre empieza otra pelea o soy enviado a otro lugar por alguna razón… pero ahora estoy… varado… sin propósito…

Twilight, pensativa- y si tratas de tomarlo como… mmmmm… una recompensa?

Matias- eh?

Spike- si… digo, por lo que Twilight me conto de lo que dijiste… tal vez esta sea tu recompensa por salvar el futuro…hablando de eso, como era yo?... fuerte y temible? O espectacular y grandioso? –Poniendo poses de musculo-

Twilight- Spike¡ jajajajajaja

Matias- ja!… see… este… (Estabas muerto… ella te mato… lo vi en su mente, y solo sintió placer al hacerlo) eeee… no nos conocimos… así que ni idea… ahora creo que vamos a dormir

Twilight- si… ven para arriba que tengo tu habitación

Matias, viendo la escalera- arriba?

Twilight- si… porque?

Matias- no creo que el piso me aguante…

Twilight, empujando a Matías- jajaja vamos… no me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas?

-pise el primer escalón y este se partió en 2, mi pie atravesó la madera y me esforcé para sacarlo-

Matias- te dije que no aguanta… peso 500 kg (540 kg… 40 kg+ de nanomaquinas)

Spike- jajajajajaja creo que deberías ponerte a dieta jajajaja

Twilight- jajaja spike! Basta! jajajaja…

Matias, viendo a Spike- "JAJAJAJA" si… creo que envés de papas y harinas debería comer más carne…. –lamiéndose los labios- Alguna idea desayuno?...

Spike, corriendo arriba- AAAAAAAAA¡

Matias- jajajajaja

Twilight- jajajaja no lo asustes… que tendrá pesadillas… ahora… donde podemos dejarte dormir?...

-yo simplemente me recosté en el suelo bajo la ventana del frente con una almohada que había cerca-

Matías- buenas noches

Twilight- no crees que sería mejor con un colchón?…

Matias- no… buenas noches… y decile a tus amigas que espiar a los demás se castiga… igual que los 2 guardias que están afuera vestidos de civiles

Twilight- eeee?¡

-Twilight salió a ver, afuera entre los arbustos sus amigas trataban de observar todo y esconderse en vano; en la cuadra del frente Twilight vio a 2 ponis con sombreros y trajes observando desde una banca hasta que se taparon con 2 periódicos (En serio?... eso es de los 50tas… ahora hay cámaras espías o drones… que primitivos)-

Twilight, viendo a sus amigas- chicas que están haciendo aquí?

Rarity, nerviosa- solo estábamossss… paseando a la luz de la luna¡… si, eso

Twilight, levantando una ceja- en serio?... todas juntas… afuera de mi ventana…

Applejack- bien, ya!… estábamos viendo que ESO no te hiciera daño ni a ti ni a Spike…

Fluttershy- temíamos que tratara de hacer algo luego de que las princesas se fueron

Matías, desde adentro sin levantarse- LUNA ESTA EN EL TECHO DE LA CASA, la de atrás de ustedes…

-todas vieron a los techos buscando algo, en eso una sombra se ocultó fugazmente detrás de una chimenea, Twilight fue a ver-

Twilight- princesa luna? Es usted?

Luna, fingiendo la vos- ee… NO, SOLO SOY UN PONY QUE LIMPIA CHIMENEAS

Twilight- princesa…

Luna, volando hasta el suelo- aaaaahhhh… lo siento amigas ponys… no es que no confié en mi hermana o en…. Bueno, no confió todavía del todo en el, por eso vine a asegurarme de que no hiciera daño…

Rainbow- creo que todos temíamos lo peor..

Twilight- si, pero él se ha portado bien…

Matias, desde la ventana- DÉJENME DORMIR¡

Luna- NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ SI CONFIÁRAMOS EN QUE NO HARÍAS NADA PARA LASTIMARNOS

Matias, desde la ventana- LA VIDA ES ASI… UN DIA ESTAS VIVO Y AL SIGUIENTE PPPAAAAFFF TE CAI YO Y SE MURIERON TODOS… ahora váyanse a dormir

Luna, viendo a Twilight- ves porque tenemos que vigilarlo…

Twilight- lo comprendo… solo le tomara tiempo adaptarse… o cambiar su forma de ser

Matias, aun desde la ventana- ESO NO VA A PASAR!…

Twilight- aaggg… -viendo a luna- prometo mantenerlo tranquilo

Rarity- y nosotras prometemos ayudarte

Applejack- dalo por hecho, compañera

Pinkie- con cerrojo o sino un pastelito a mi ojo

Fluttershy- te ayudare a tenerlo tranquilo… después de todo parece comportarse como un animal… digo, no que lo sea

Reimbow- jajajajajaja sabía que Fluttershy tenía sentido del humor –Fluttershy se sonroja-… si, yo también tratare de ayudarte

Matías, parado en la entrada- HACE FRIO… -cerrando la puerta de golpe- y sus constantes parloteos sobre mi me molestan

Todos- jajaja…

Twilight- yo creo que todos juntos podemos lograr hacer un cambio para bien… porque… -cantando- _un nuevo amigo, es algo especial_

_-la música comienza a sonar-_

Rainbow- _y pese a todo, lo tenemos que ayudar _

_-la noche parece brillar mas-_

Applejack- _puede dar miedo pe…_

Matias, viendo desde la ventana- es ILEGAL CANTAR!...

-a la mierda el ambiente-

Rarity-… definitivamente es insoportable

Matias- TE AGUANTAS!

Pinkie- COMO QUE ES ILEGAL CANTAR! CANTAR ES LO MAS MARAVILLOSO DEL…

Pony, desde una ventana- se quieren callar! Son las 10 de la noche!

Rainbow- aunque… quizá no sea el mejor momento

Todas- jajajaja

Luna- bien, debo seguir con mi deber, suerte, amigas pony…

Twilight- gracias a todas… buenas noches

Todas- buenas noches

-todos se dispersaron a sus hogares… salvo luna quien recién empezaba su turno-

Twilight, caminando a casa- bien… ahora vamos a dormir que mañan… eee? –tratando de abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada- hola?... Matías cerraste la puerta?¡

Matias- ggggggrrrrr fiuuuuuuu gggggggrrrrr fiuuu

Twilight- esto no puede ser…. MATÍAS ÁBREME EN ESTE INSTANTE ¡

Pony, desde su habitación- OYE¡ QUE TRATAMOS DE DORMIR¡

Twilight- lo ciento…. –refunfuñando- aaaggg… bien, que bueno que te… donde está la llave escondida?¡ -pensando- MATIAS¡

Matias, desde adentro- AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…. Ahora dormís afuera MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJ MI PLAN ES MALÉVOLO¡

Twilight- déjame entrar¡

))))))))

Matias- y es seguro?... no tenemos manera de…

Tex- ya pensé en casi cualquier escenario posible…. El hipersueño criogénico es la mejor opción para alargar sus posibilidades de supervivencia…

Matias- y si pasa lo que paso antes?... que no recordamos nada y despertamos después aca?

Tex- pondré seguros… pero ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer…

Matias- bien… inicia

-me acosté en mi cama… la cama en la que había estado ya casi 3 semanas en una nave… 1 en la disformidad y 2 en quién sabe dónde… ahora solo nos queda esto, dormir hasta que tex encuentre algún lugar, igual tampoco es para tanto, solo esperaba no terminar en una estrella a punto de explotar… no pregunten-


	15. Chapter 14

)($/"!)$=("!=)$("!)($="!()($(/!$/=#"(

_antigua escritura:_

_... y hecho el dolor..._

_... carne, hueso... y sangre..._

_... este purifica el alma... _

_... este es nuestro castigo..._

_... esta es... nuestra penitencia..._

_... ante los ojos del milagro..._

_=)(!$)"!($=)"!($=)"!($=)"!=$)(_ infomracion de registro a confirmar...)(/($/(=)!$(=/#=!$()"#)(=)(=)"($=)"!($ nombre de archivo "BLASPHEMUS"=)($)!/$)(!=/%=)#"($)(="!)($!"$)(!#

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 14: la confianza

)))))))))

-luego de lo ocurrido anoche, Twilight se tele transporto terminando con la broma, luego de su sermón, todos nos fuimos a dormir…

… y esa noche no fue buena, porque el dolor persiste aun cuando me despierto… pero a saber que fue lo que soñé… solo se….

… Que no fue agradable-

)$!)"$=="!="$! –información desconocida-

Twilight, recostada en la cama mirando al techo- aaagg… (no puedo dormir… es que el tiene mucho que podría enseñarnos… y porque se niega tanto a decirnos quien era el pony malo en su futuro?... acaso será alguien tan cercano?... como es que hace esas cosas?... )…. Tengo que ir a ver…

-Twilight comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido, eran las 3 am y se dispuso a "tomar un baso con agua" como excusa para ver a quien dormía abajo, pues su curiosidad era mas grande que el sueño, se acercó lentamente y en eso noto a Matías moviendo el rostro de forma extraña, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño-

Twilight, tocando a Matías- oye… estas bien?

-en el momento en el que Twilight toca a Matías, una lagrima perdida baja de su rostro hasta el suelo, Twilight queda sorprendida-

Twilight, en vos baja- como es eso posible?... a... acaso no dijo que era una maquina? Que estará pasando

-en eso Twilight vio algo entre la campera de matias, algo que emitía una luz azul; con su magia saco el extraño artefacto, se asustó al ver que era una de las "barras azules" que habían encontrado junto a él… recordó para que le dijo que servían y sintió un miedo aterrador, dejando caer la barra al piso por el susto, Twilight no sabía que hacer… ahora sentía que estaba en peligro e inmediatamente pensó en sacar a Spike de su cama y llamar por ayuda-

Twilight, con una lagrima de miedo- no¡… -tapándose la boca- (porque?¡ porque las robo?… no entiendo, si quisiera ya podría habernos hecho daño… puede que nos haya mentido… o que no quisiera usarlas, pero porque?... si parece que no nos soporta… o podría ser que esté planeando algo?... ) t-tengo que escribirle a la princesa ahora¡

Matías, volteándose de costado- ñam…zzzzzzzzzz..

Twilight, tapándose la boca- ups¡… (tengo que…)

Matias- zzzzzgzzggzzggg… basta!…mmmmzzzzzz no habrá… zzzz cuartel…

Twilight, asustada por las palabras entre sueños- eee?... con que estarás soñando? Mmmmm piensa… piensa¡… lo tengo¡ (recuerdo un hechizo para poder saber lo que sueña… no poder verlo… pero él puede describírmelo y quizá logre preguntarle algo)

-Twilight lanzo un aura hacia Matías, esta tardo en penetrar en su mente, pero cuando lo hizo Matías comenzó a hablar entre sueños, sin embargo inmediatamente comenzó a haber repercusiones cuando la casa tembló, ya que esto se consideraba un ataque, la habilidad psíquica de Matías despertaba-

Twilight- ho ho… despacio… tranquilo…

Matias- obj… objetivo… no… completado… perdidas… ciento veinte mil civiles… porque… no pude…

Twilight- no pudiste que? Acaso los protegías?… pero de que?

Matias- civiles… perdidos… ciento… veinte…

Twilight- (perdidos?... a-acaso habla de que no los encuentra?) si si… eso ya lo dijiste… tu lo hiciste?

Matias- zzzzzz… objetivo… proteger… civiles… no fue posible…

Twilight- protegerlos de que?

Matias-… de ellos mismos…

Twilight- q-que?!

Matias- GGGGGGGGzzzzzzzzzzz

Twilight, tapándose la boca- UY!... quiero decir… como que de "ellos mismos"?

Matias- caos… corrompe… dioses obscuros… ellos… se entregaron…

Twilight- a que?

Matias- … al… placer… a la esclavitud… al dolor… zzzzzz… zzzzzz…

Twilight- y?

Matias- dolor… placer… a cambio… de poder…

Twilight- y tu… eras bueno?... o malo?

Matias- malo… bueno… definir… mision… no hay… mision… yo hago… por deseo… por voluntad…

Twilight- no contestaste… que intentabas?

Matias- mi… voluntad… salvarlos…

-el hechizo perdió fuerza y dejo de tener efecto, Twilight estaba confundida por lo contado y no sabía qué hacer, decidió ver si Matías tenía las otra barras azules pero no las encontró; así que decidió que, aunque peligroso, debía encararlo para sacarle respuestas mañana; subió a su alcoba y se dispuso a dormir, echándole una última mirada a Matías desde la cama-

Twilight, recostada- que escondes?

)$)"$=!$)"!$=" –informacI######N=-

-)=#("!/$=)"!($(#"$("#%/=)(¡$)(#(/"%)("#/$(#"$)##)$#"(%=)"$)(¡($(¡#")-

####error####traduciendo####

_-porque… soy voluntad… soy las decisiones que tomo… y decido… que esto esta mal… y que lo tengo que parar… aunque un millón de voces se alcen para decirme lo contrario… porque al final que importa?... al fin y al cabo, no importa cuántos crean algo, cuanta moralidad y bondad crean que tenga algo o que tantos se alcen para defenderlo… lo cierto es que solo ######… hay#####… guerra######-_

=)($=)"!($=)!/$=)("!$=)!($ -información restablecida-

-en la mañana; Twilight y Spike se despertaron a las 8 am como era su costumbre… algo que no me callo del todo bien-

Twilight, encendiendo la luz del estar donde se encontraba Matías- buenos días… -algo molesta-

Matias- zzzzzz… ggggggffiiiiuuu…..ggggggfffiuuu…

Spike- como ronca…

Twilight- si… creo que es más dormilón que tu jajaajajaja

Spike- OYE¡

Twilight- ya… lo siento…. –poniendo ojos de súplica- Puedes preparar el desayuno?

Spike- bien… aaahhhh… pero me debes una…

Twilight- claro Spike… jajaja… ahora –viendo a Matías- DESPIERTA!

Matias, saltando y casi matando a Twilight de un puñetazo- QUEEEEE!?

Twilight, asustada por tener un puño a medio cm de la cara- heeee…je… a desayunar?

Matías, relajándose y levantándose- que hora es? Que queres? Que pasa ahora? Porque el cielo es azul?... espera… esa ultima no hace falta…

Twilight, con vos firme- son las 8 de la mañana, el sol ya salió así que es hora de desayunar… y tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar…

Matías, comenzando a toquetearse en busca de algo- si… pero no cuenta si "alguien" rota la tierra para poner la hora que quiera…

Twilight- eee? (de que está hablando?)... que estás buscando?... –sabiendo lo que buscaba-

Matias, buscando por el piso- nada… solo uno de mis cargadores de plasma… donde callo?... anoche las nano maquinas tuvieron que sacarlo porque apretaba mis órganos, esto de no tener donde guardar internamente las cosas esta jodiendome…

Twilight, sorprendida de que ni siquiera se molestó en mentirle- eeeeee… (hora de actuar, ahora o nunca…. Porque se me sacuden las piernas?¡)… l-lo tengo yo… y-y quiero que me digas como los conseguiste!

Matías, levantándose- bueno… primero…. le pedí un deseo a la estrella más brillante y…

Twilight, sorprendida- en serio? GUAU¡ y que mas?!

Matías- POR SUPUESTO QUE NO… crédula… los construyo, y si te réferis a como los recupere de tu hermano… bueno, creo que te podes hacer una idea

Twilight, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Matías- robaste… traicionaste nuestra confianza, la confianza que las princesas depositaron en ti, la confianza que yo deposite en ti…

Matias, con cara de nada-… aja…. Y?... ustedes tomaron cosas que no les pertenecen de un ser que no pueden vencer, con o sin ellas… creo que ambos estamos a mano… ni siquiera las use! Todos estan vivos y continuando con su existencia bacía y sin sentido!... olvidémonos de eso… además, para que me sacas ese discurso?... si al final son mis cosas

Twilight- DIJISTE QUE SON ARMAS¡

Matias, con vos burlona- SI, PERO YO TAMBIÉN LO SOY DAAAA?¡ aparte… SON MIIIISSS ARMAS… deja de ponerte así por pequeñeces…

Twilight- proteger mi mundo no es una pequeñez¡

Matias- aunque no lo creas… si lo es jajajajaja!… podrías dejar de ponerte así… son las 8 y ya me estas gritando porque "robe mis cosas" y "traicionaste nuestra confianza"… si quisiera exterminar ya estaría echo….

Spike, apareciendo en escena- no se quien tiene la razón ni porque gritan tanto… pero vamos a desayunar! El chef Spike se lución con estos!... por cierto hablaban de algo de comics? Que cosa de destrucción?

Matías, sacando un cargador de plasma- esto…

Spike- e… eso… puede destruirnos?!

Matías- seeee…

Twilight- bien¡…. Pero no quiero que las uses –sacando la barra azul que tenia escondida entre los libreros y dándosela a Matías- y quiero que me respondas más preguntas! Además de disculparte con Shining y con las princesas por esto…

Matias, tomando el cargador- si… y yo quiero unos calzones de oro… pero eso no va a pasar

Spike- que son calzones?

Matias- nada…

-nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Spike preparo el desayuno, tostadas con heno para Twilight, algunas joyas que tenía reservadas para él y tostadas con queso para mí-

Matias, comiendo- saben… no voy…. A vivir a tostadas… aunque estén ricas… me voy a tener que comer a uno o dos de ustedes –sonriéndoles-

Spike, viendo lentamente a Twilight- twwwwwwiiiii!

Twilight- esa broma ya dejo de ser graciosa Matías¡…. –viendo a spike- ya, el solo está bromeando

Matias, con agua en la boca- mmmmmmm… dragón a la cacerola…

Spike- TE PARECE?¡

Twilight- si… solo le gusta fastidiarte… la pregunta es porque… -viendo a Matías- y quiero que me respondas!

Matias- bueno… en cuanto tenga mis calzones de oro

Twilight- no sé qué sean esas cosas pero no… ahora dinos, porque siempre nos molestas?

Matias- se vieron cuando los asusto?… es algo muy divertido, es que así soy; además como que siempre se ponen a esconderse o tratar de pelearme… y verlos asi es algo bastante hilarante

Spike, señalando a Matías- y porque te metes con migo?¡

Matias- es que sos pequeño y el menor de este lugar… así que no te queda otra que soportarme… jajajaajajajajaajajaja que queres? Que me meta con alguien de mi tamaño? Quien haría eso? Es mas fácil molestar a los pequeños!

Twilight- eso no esta bien! No tienes por qué meterte con nadie… y específicamente negaste el argumento mas lógico que podíamos darte! Aaaahhhhhh… sabes que está mal y aun asi lo haces… porque?

Matias, con cara un poco mas triste- es que… me recuerda a mi hermano menor

-Twilight y Spike se sorprendieron-

Twilight- tienes un hermano?... y donde esta?

Matias- supongo que en mi planeta… con suerte

Spike, sorprendido- y lo extrañas no es así?

Matias- tu no la extrañarías a ella –señalando a Twilight- si se fuera?...

Spike, abrazando a Twilight- SI¡

Twilight, devolviendo el abrazo- yo también Spike¡

Matias, tratando de mantener una sonrisa- me están asqueando… ( y recordar… lo que vi en su mente… en ese momento… un puñal en mi corazón… en todo mi cuerpo… al ver las imágenes de la mente de la "otra" Twilight… pobre Spike… si supiera que tan fácil fue para ella… deshacerse de él…)

Twilight- ay¡ ya, sabemos que lo extrañas y no nos engañas… lo quieres y él debe de estar preocupado por ti… como era su relación?

Matias, recordando- aaahhhh…. Muy divertida…. Siempre que yo lo golpeaba el me la devolvía… si le trataba de romper las piernas él se defendía… era algo divertido

Twilight, sorprendida- QUE?¡... TU LE ROMPÍAS LAS PIERNAS?¡ pero que clase de monst..

Matias- dije que lo intentaba… pero él se defendía… es así como nos llevábamos, yo lo golpeaba y el me golpeaba a mi

Spike- no crees que eso es un poco… brusco?

Matias- no… además, como que ustedes son un poco… débiles

Twilight- no somos débiles¡

Matias- ok… tal vez esa no era la palabra… eeee… sensibles? Insignificantes, pequeños, aleatorio conjunto de átomos... aaggg… no me acuerdo, pues que son algo así como muy afectuosos y amorosos…

Spike- oye¡ yo soy un dragón¡

Matias, viendo a Spike-… y?

Spike- y que los dragones no somos "lindos y tiernos", somos temibles y grandes

Matias, aun viendo a Spike-… como que te faltannnn… unos kilos para serlo, no?

Twilight, tratando de contener la riza- no jmjmjmjm.. le digas asi! Spike solo…

Spike- es que soy un bebe dragón¡ -sonrojándose-

Matias- en serio?... joderrr… (un bebe tiene el tamaño de un niño de 5 años?¡… mmm en otros mundos… no son tan grandes… pero bueno)

Spike, subiéndose a la mesa- así es, pero cuando crezca seré un gran dragón y no me podrás comer!

Matias-… JAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Spike se sorprende- AAAAHhhhhh… he comido cosas con más dientes que un "dragón"… además, seguro que un dragón de aca no es tan grande… cuanto miden?... 50 m?... 60?

Twilight, sorprendida- a… as m-m-mat-ado dragones?!

Matías- NO voy a hacerle nada a él… tranquila… en serio… que imagen te transmito? Acaso me viste mordisquearlo? -acariciando a Spike, quien trata de sacarse la mano de la cabeza-

Spike- oye¡ me despeinas!

Matías- pero si ni pelo tenes!

Twilight- bueno… vamos a lavar –viendo a Matías- y tu no causes problemas… hoy tengo que pensar que hacer contigo (mmmm… unas lecciones de amistad lo cambiaran?... que leccion se le puede dar a alguien que lo destruye todo?!)

Matías- si si… después el molesto soy yo…

-Twilight y Spike recogieron todo mientras yo me disponía a pensar que hacer… honestamente no se me ocurrió otra cosa que juntar dinero y comprar los materiales que necesitaba… y no iba a trabajar en una granja, por si lo pensaron… si, se que lo pensaron… y por cierto, pensar esas cosas es algo ilegal; así, solo me quedo una idea lo suficientemente loca y rápida para juntar el dinero suficiente en un periodo menor a… 24 horas… así es!, SOY EL LÍDER Y QUIERO TODO PARA AYER¡.-

-cuando terminaron de lavar yo solo estaba viendo la pistola de plasma en la mesa del estar, buscando si le habían hecho algo, por suerte no tocaron nada… quizá por falta de curiosidad… quizá por falta de dedos jajajaja-

Twilight- bien… ya está todo lavado –viendo la pistola- que es esa cosa?, nunca nos dijiste para que sirve…

-apunte la pistola a la cabeza de caballo del estar, dispare dejando solo polvo-

Twilight- AAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Matias- para eso… por?

Spike, corriendo desde la cocina- TWILIGHT QUE PASO?¡

Twilight, aun asustada- a-acaba d-d-de desintegran la estatua de caballo con ESA COSA¡

Spike- en serio… GUAU¡ a ver, destruye otra cosa¡

Twilight- NO LO ALIENTES¡ -viendo a Matías- Y TU¡, no tenías por qué hacer eso!

Matias- si si…. Lo que digas "mama"… en serio, es como que le tenes miedo a tu sombra…. Solo es una tecnología que no entendes de un ser que es glorioso… ósea… nada del otro mundo –sonriendo-

Twilight- PORQU… aaaaaaggg…

Matias- bueno… creo que ya se lo que voy a hacer hoy… ("podemos-hacerlo! si po-demos!"… estúpidos traumas infantiles!)

Twilight- espera, no puedes salir sin compañía…

Matias- que?... acaso tenes miedo de que extermine a alguien?

Twilight- si…

Matias, abriendo la puerta de salida- que bueno… ese miedo te mantendrá con vida jajajajaja

-me esperaban, afuera de la casa de Twilight, medio batallón de la guardia, las princesas y shining-

Matias, sonriendo- eeeee….. buenos días?

guardia- rayos! Ya salió! Cancelen la entrada

Shining- NO TE MUEVAS¡

Celestia, acercándose acompañada por las princesas y Shining- Matías, nos traicionaste, robast..

Matías- por favor omite el discurso que soy muy glorioso para eso… tengo cosas que exterminar –sacando la pistola plasma- lugares que hacer arder… aún no se cuales, pero de eso se trata la aventura NO?¡

Luna- al final, este era tu plan?... no puedo creer que…

Matias- espérenme… que?... –confundido-

Cadence- robaste los artefactos que te quitamos y que específicamente dijiste que podían causar daño a todo nuestro mundo¡

Twiligt, saliendo de la casa- que es todo este alv… –viendo a las princesas- ho… lo ciento princesas –inclinándose- no me di cuenta de que vinieron… jejeje –nerviosa-

Celestia- Twilight aléjate de él¡

Matias- como no escuchaste todos los gritos? Es que las paredes son muy gruesas o que?

Twilight- pero porque?... –viendo a Matías- QUE HICISTE AHORA?¡

Luna- robo los artefactos¡

Matias- ya lo sabe… -viendo a Twilight- y no hice nada… aun… MUAJAJAJAAJAJJAJA

Cadence- Twilight, esto es cierto? Porque no nos dijiste nada?

Twilight- es que me entere ayer en la noche… luego de que hablamos las chicas y yo con la princesa luna, y en la mañana lo confronte para sacarle respuestas

Celestia, viendo a Matías- y que dijo?

Matías, interrumpiendo- "que los iba a matar a todos"… jajajajajaja

Twilight- MATÍAS¡ -viendo a Celestia, mientras sonreía tratando de aliviar la situación- jejeje… dijo que no los usaría

Matias- AH¡ asi que ahora mintiendo eeee?

Twilight- que?¡…. pero tu lo dijiste¡…

Matias- no expresamente… así que sin pruebas…. tendré que usarlos de manera irresponsable¡ -levantando las manos en el aire- SIIII¡

todos- NOOO¡

Celestia- no puedo creer que luego de que te mostramos nuestra amist…

Matías- nanananana…. Sin discursos… que soy glorioso y no me los aguanto…. Además, no los use para nada y nadie está herido….( Y de que amistad me estás hablando?)...

Twilight- DESTRUISTE MI ESTATUA!

Matías- bueno…. Si los use… pero nadie esta heri… no, creo que los guardias que golpee también cuentan… así que nada… algo más?

Luna- tienes que dárnoslos, no has demostrado que no nos harías daño¡

Celestia- luna tiene razón, ENTRÉGALOS!

Matias, agarrando una de las barras azules y amenazando con romperla- o SINO QUE? MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-todos se asustan-

Twilight- por Ecuestria… podrías solo dárselas?

Matias- no… aun quiero ver que aumenten la apuesta

Twilight- esto NO ES UN JUEGO!

Cadence- Matías, hemos sido más que pacientes, si no te comportas nos vemos obligadas a desterrarte y punto final

Matias- nada de punto final¡… esto es solo un coma y aparte MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ….

-en ese momento llegan las 3 amigas de Twilight, quienes logran atravesar la multitud de guardias y civiles-

Rarity- por el reino de Ecuestria que está pasando?¡

Applejack- creo que sabemos la respuesta…

Reimbow- ni que lo digas…

Luna- ahora no chicas… estamos intentando hacer que él nos entregue sus artefactos

Rarity- que no los tenía Shining en un lugar seguro?

Cadence, viendo a Shining con furia- ESO CREÍMOS!

Shining, asustado ante el reproche de su esposa- no pensé que los fuera a encontrar… de verdad¡

Matías- para aclarar… creo que tu no piensas y ya…

Twilight- NO INSULTES A MI HERMANO¡

Matías- … y entonces a quien insulto?

Celestia- bien… esto se está saliendo de control –volando por encima de todos- YA BASTA¡… Matías, si vas a quedarte y tratar de ganarte nuestra confianza, debes demostrarnos que podemos confiar en ti, te pedimos que si no nos vas a hacer daño, que lo demuestres!… solo entrega los artefactos como muestra de amistad, voluntariamente

Matías- …. AAAAAAGGGG… –haciendo un berrinche- Pero yo quiero hacer cosas IRRESPONSABLES!

Luna- Matías!

Matías- bien… acá los tienen… pero me quedo con un cargador porque me da la gana –entregando los cargadores restantes y la pistola a cadence- y ahora…. ADIÓS!…

Cadence- y tu adonde crees que vas?

Matías, viendo al cielo en pose imponente- a donde la gana me dé… más allá de las fronteras de "no-te-importakistan"… espérenme… al 3er día, miren al horizonte… y si ven a alguien perseguido por una turba furiosa… me habrán encontrado…

-todos comprenden que están ante la persona no solo mas insoportable de su mundo… sino quizá el idiota perfecto-

Rarity-… que extraña forma de ser… "poético" y descortés a la vez…

Celestia- no vas a irte a ningún lado… nos hiciste traer a toda la guardia real para esto porque robaste…

Matias- EJEM… "recupere"… si no es mucha molestia

Celestia- … aaggg… solo… aahhhh no te metas en más problemas ni le traigas problemas al reino…

Matías, pensando con mirada picara- …

Luna- NI A NINGÚN OTRO¡

Matías- AAAA!... así no se vale… aburrida

Luna- no soy aburrida ¡

Matias- si si… lo que digas…

Luna- agggg…

Celestia- bien… te permitiremos conservar uno de tus artefactos, con la condición de que no los uses para lastimar a nadie ni destruir nada…

Matias- es una bomba y una batería… le estas sacando la mitad de sus usos…

Celestia- Matías….

Matias- bien… yo prometo destruir todo…. No, quiero decir, yo prometo matarlos a todos!… mmmm no… como era?... "yo juro llevar pesadillas a sus niños"?... no me acuerdo

Applejack, aterrada- c-creo que quieres decir q-que "p-prometes no lastimar a nadie"

Matías-… no entiendo muy bien ese orden en las palabras (no computa…. No computa…. REINICIANDO WINDOWS…. Sigue sin computar)… pero si… creo que es más o menos así

Celestia- bien… hoy has dado un gran paso

Matías- si… pero hacia atrás JAJAJAJAJA

Luna y cadence- aaaahhhh…

Celestia- y solo para que no causes problemas y por haber hecho que todos tengamos que venir corriendo a evitar que causes problemas… tendrás que ocuparte ayudando a todos los que te los pidan en Ponyville

Matías, sonriendo-… ok… te ganaste una patada… date vuelta –haciendo señal de que se dé la vuelta-

Shining- te dije QUE NADIE INSULTA A LA PRINCESA EN MI GUARDIA¡

-Shining salto colocando sus patas traseras en frente de mi, asestando un golpe doble de gran poder, atravesé la puerta de la casa de Twilight y quede recostado boca arriba… la verdad no pensé que realmente lo haría-

Matías, con cara enojada y vos tranquila- twilight?...

Twilight, aun sorprendida por lo que su hermano hiso- Matías! estás bien?... lo siento mucho, es que mi hermano no pensó con claridad… aunque de por si te lo buscaste bastante

Matias- De ahora en adelante vas a ser hija única….

Twilight- no¡, por favor…. solo tranquilízate… cuenta hasta 3, mira yo te ayudo 1….

-matias se levanta-

Twilight, más nerviosa- d-dos…

-Matías agarra a Shining quien estaba siendo ovacionado por los guardias y luna-

Matias, con Shining levantado en el aire- TREEEEEESSS¡

-lance a shining con toda fuerza contra un edificio cercano, atravesando una pared y rompiendo algunos muebles, en el interior un viejo estaba desayunando y Shining destrozo la mesa sobre la que tenía el desayuno dejando al viejo sentado en frente del desastre-

Viejo- hola jovencito… quieres una paleta?

($!)"$(¡(=)$)("$!)($("!=))$( N0 3l D3NU3V0¡ $!"$!"$$

Shining, retorciéndose- llame…. A un… doctor…

Viejo- eso quiere decir que no?

-afuera, varios guardias fueron a sacar a Shining de entre los restos de la casa, mientras que todos se quedaban viendo atontados a Matías por lo sucedido-

Twilight- … MAT¡…

Matías, poniendo sus manos en señal de ahorcarla a la distancia- ANDA…. Grítame… no me hacen falta muchos motivos

Twilight, aterrada- c-cálmate… por favor?

Matias, tranquilizándose- bien… que conste que lo deje vivo… me debes una…. –viendo a Celestia- …. Tal ves 2…

Celestia- y yo porque?¡

Matias- por que lo crees?! "ayudar a todos lo que lo pidan"… que tal si les organizo un funeral a todos juntos… ahora… adiós….

Twilight- Matías… que vas a hacer?¡

Matias- posiblemente algo que ustedes desaprueben y que cause repercusiones inimaginables… o solo ir y golpear cosas… no se…

Rarity, entrando en escena- PEEEEROOO… ahora estas obligado a ayudarnos por órdenes de Celestia…

Applejack- y creo que algo de "ayuda" no nos caería mal… así de paso te forjaras un mejor carácter

Matias- ya tengo carácter…

Applejack- dije mejor... no de mula

Luna- justamente… creo que ahora no podrás ir a esa excursión tuya jmjmjmjm

Reimbow- si jajajajaja ahora, que tal si empezamos… -poniendo vos aguda y graciosa-"o no, tengo que limpiar mi casa… quien podrá ayudarme?¡" ajajajaajajaj

Todos- jajajajaja

Twilight- jmjmjmjm ya chicas!… que lo van a enojar…. jmjmjmjm "y creo que yo tengo que ordenar la biblioteca" jajajaja

Matias- "JE JE JE"… muy graciosos… pero creo que aún no dije que si…- viendo a Celestia- y vos… todavía no recibiste la patada que prometí… date vuelta

Celestia- ni lo sueñes, y sera mejor que me tengas mas respeto de ahora en adelante al igual que a todos… dejando las burlas y tu intento constante de violencia física y verbal de un lado, te pido que ayudes a las chicas –señalando a las chicas- con lo que necesiten, así estarás entretenido y aprenderá algo sobre lo que la amistad puede ofrecer…

Matias-… me estas pidiendo a gritos que te lastime…

Celestia- realmente no quieres hacerlo verdad?... no, creo que esto será mejor que ir y buscar problemas

Matias- si… pero no me estas dejando muchas opciones… -arremangándose en señal de pelea-

Rarity- creo que no entiendes lo que la princesa propone… ella te pide que pases tiempo con nosotras para aprender de la magia de la amistad –caminando con gracia alrededor de Matías-

Applejack- algo de trabajo simple y… no violento, que te haga ver lo bueno de tener amigas…

Celestia- exacto, ellas son las indicadas para enseñártelo….

Luna, hablando en vos baja con cadence- además de ser las únicas que lo soportan

Cadence, por lo bajo- jmjmjmjmjmjmjm… ejem, lo importante es que no queremos… "obligarte"…

Twilight- si nos acompañas, quizá aprendas algo que no sabías…

Matias- el líder… es omnisciente, omnipoderoso y omni-sabe-todo-lo-que-le-de-la-gana… me voy en marcha para el bosque que tengo pensado algo

Twilight- que no se te ocurra!

-Matías se pone en marcha, los guardias lo rodean en un esfuerzo porque no se vaya-

Matías, mirando a los guardias- bien… ustedes también me lo están pidiendo a gritos… -arremangándose- quien es el primero

-los guardias se ponen nerviosos al punto de temblar o transpirar-

Celestia- porque te quieres ir así sin mas? Que es lo que quieres?

Matias- tengo un plan para conseguir dinero… y ya pensé en… bueno, no pensé en prácticamente nada, pero estoy seguro que todo sale bien… (… para el culo)

Luna- y porque ir al bosque?... ahí no hay dinero…

Celestia- bien… en vista de que no te podemos detener… puedes ir a hacer tu "plan"… siempre que este no cause problemas a nadie ni lastime a ningún ser vivo

Matias, fastidiado- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… esta bien…

Twilight- e-espera… y cuanto tardaras… no puedes solo irte de Ponyville asi nada mas

Rarity- menos al bosque everfree, ese lugar es peligroso

Matias-… en serio… y viven al lado? Que falta de lógica… vuelvo en… no se… 1 quizá 2 días… y posiblemente habiendo lesionado severamente a toda la fauna local que trate de atacarme… y a la que no tambien… por si las dudas

-acto seguido, comienza mi marcha-

($!=($=!/(#"/$#($#/($/#"( -informacion desconocida-

Twilight, hablando bajo- cree que sea una buena idea princesa? Qué tal si va a por algo peligroso!

Celestia- tranquilos todos… tengo previsto eso, mandare a 2 pegasos a que lo rastreen, así descubriremos si trama algo… solo lo deje ir para ver sus planes… y porque quizá para el, sea necesario pasar un tiempo lejos de nosotros…

Luna- para él o para nosotros? Jmjmjmjm

Celestia- jmjmjmjm…

Rarity- y cree que vuelva?

Applejack- aaahhh… Rarity tiene razón… lo último que necesitamos es que tengamos que salir a buscarlo… aunque si no vuelve quizá seria lo mejor

Luna- hermana, tengo muchas dudas sobre este plan tuyo… y si atrae la atención de alguna criatura peligrosa en el bosque?…

Cadence- por como actúa… me preocuparía mas por la criatura…

Celestia- lo se, pero aprenderemos de sus capacidades… de momento tengo la sensación de que nos ha estado escondiendo algo… y si no es así, darle algo de libertad le mostrara confianza por parte nuestra

Twilight- bien pensado princesa, empacare algunas cosas y…

Celestia- Twilight, tu y tus amigas no deben de seguir a Matías, podría ser peligroso y no quiero ponerlas en una situación arriesgada e innecesaria en el bosque, ya han hecho más que suficiente… quizá puedan estar tranquilas al menos unos días…

Twilight- pero princesa¡

Rarity- tiene razón cariño, el… parece atraer los problemas… además SPAAAA!

Applejack y Rainbow- jajajajajajaja

-aunque las princesas se marcharon junto con los guardias, a Twilight algo no le gustaba-

Twilight- Applejack… en serio crees que si no vuelve seria lo mejor?

Applejack- aaahhh… no lo se, desde que llego, el no nos quiere y no hace nada para que lo soportemos…

Rainbow- seamos honestas… solo lo soportamos porque quizá sea un peligro para Ecuestria y porque la princesa lo pide…

Twilight- aaahhhh… yo… creo que se merece la oportunidad… aun cuando tienen la razón…

Applejack- porque?

Twilight- porque… quizá no nos hemos puesto en sus cascos… el no es como nosotros y no tiene la misma lógica para serlo… todo lo que conoce es violencia… y si pudieran mostrarle a alguien un mejor camino cunado se les da la oportunidad… no lo harían?

Rarity- claro cariño… pero siempre que esto no suponga un riesgo para nosotras o nuestros amigos y conocidos…

=(/$=(/"!=)($/!)(/$!=)("$/)("!/$ -informacion-

-marche desde el pueblito hasta el bosque… "Everfree"… que creo que significa "todo gratis"… o algo así; me detuve en el borde de este porque me olvide de algo… ¿¡cómo iba a encontrar lo que buscaba si no tenía idea de dónde empezar?¡; un pegaso salió volando tratando de que no lo viera en dirección al bosque… no supe en ese momento quien era o para quien trabajaba pero mas tarde me daría cuenta de que me importaba igualmente un pepino… que capacidad de resolver que tengo por dios-

Matias- mierda… me olvide… A NO¡ lo pensé antes jajajajaja ke liztozo ke zoy… zecora¡… (Seguro que ella sabe dónde encontrar los nidos… Pero como la encuentro?)

-en eso distinguí un camino pequeño que conducía a otra "casa árbol"… en serio, los elfos les pasaron planos o qué? Mucha manía por construir casas literalmente dentro de árboles; resultaba ser la casa de Fluttershy tal como en la… serie... así que decidí ir a matarla del susto; de casualidad no se había enterado del bardo de hace rato, así que se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando llegue a golpear su puerta-

Fluttershy, habiendo escuchado los golpes de la puerta- ya voooy… -abriendo la puerta- buenas ta….

Matias- hola, que tal, vengo a conseguir carne… tendrás algún conejo de tamaño mediano y color blanco para hacer al horno?

-Engels, quien salto detrás de Fluttershy para ver quien toco la puerta se desmallo al escuchar eso; lo vi en ese momento y me eche a reír-

Matías- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Fluttershy- aaaAAA!… engel¡… -llorando- monstruo, que es lo que hiciste!

-Fluttershy abrazaba a engel con fuerza mientras lo alejaba de mi-

Matias- na, ya… fue un chiste… sabía que lo tenías a él… jajajajajajajajaja… ya, ahora, necesito encontrar la casa de Zecora… por dónde queda?

Fluttershy, aun asustada y con alguna lagrima en los ojos- no te lo diré!… lastimaste a Engel y seguro que quieres hacerle daño a Zecora también!

Matías- tiene una información que necesito y quería preguntárselo… aunque posiblemente tenga que sacársela así que si… quizá también tenga que ser malvado con ella… jajajaja

Fluttershy, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal negativa- NO¡

Maitas, hartado- AAAAAAGGGGGG…. Aaahhhh –exhalación- bien… -tomando a engel de entre los brazos de Fluttershy-

Fluttershy- BÁJALO! dame a engel malvado monstruo!

-presione la columna de Engel en algunos puntos y este se levantó nuevamente, se asustó al verme y salto a los "brazos" de Fluttershy; enojado, este me miraba con odio y me lanzaba gritos inaudibles e incomprensibles-

Fluttershy- Engel¡ qué bueno que este bien –secándose las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Engel a casi un punto de asfixia- que feliz que estoy, casi pensé que te perdía

Matias- ahora me podes decir cómo llegar… por favor?

Fluttershy- e-esta b-bien… pero promete que no le harás daño!

Matias- como quieras…

Fluttershy- y porque tenías que asustarnos asi!?

Matias- por ganas… y diversión…

Fluttershy- eso no fue divertido!

Matias- no para vos… si para mi… y eso es lo único que importa

Fluttershy- a si? Pues entonces… entonces… no te diré nada hasta que te disculpes… -negando con la cabeza, Engel la sigue mirando a matias con molestia-

Matias-… me están llevando al límite unos seres de 4 patas de metro sesenta… aaaaaaaaahhhhhh… perdón por haberte… no se… asustado?

Fluttershy, limpiándose- bien…

-luego de esta traumática experiencia para Fluttershy… me dirigí a donde me había indicado, pasando el bosque y siguiendo un camino pobremente señalado-

$)"=$"!(%"& -informacion desconocida-

-en una cueva, en el bosque Everfree-

-Chrysalis se encontraba "comiendo" el amor de un animal del bosque, cuando fue interrumpida por su espía-

Espía, disfrazado como guardia- mi reina¡ tengo grandes noticias

Chrysalis- aahhh… siempre a la hora del almuerzo… que sucede?

Espía, transformándose en cambiante- mi reina, la criatura conocida como Matías abandono Ponyville¡

Chrysalis- que?! Porque?! A donde se dirige?

Espia- al parecer, se internó en el bosque everfree, lo seguí y luego vine para acá a avisarle… parece que su plan funcionara sin lugar a dudas¡

Chrysalis- alguna vez lo dudaste muajajajajajaj¡ -poniéndose pensativa-… pero porque lo hizo?

Espía- por lo que pude escuchar, él había robado unos artefactos que le confiscaron las princesas y luego se los devolvió… según lo que entiendo tienen un enorme poder… y luego solo se marchó diciendo que iba en busca de… dinero

Chrysalis- no dijo a dónde?

Espía- a nadie…

Chrysalis, pensativa- será un mercenario?... mmmm –volviendo con el espía- bien, quiero que lo sigas sin que te detecte, si consigue lo que quiere seguro emprenderá el viaje de regreso… así que si en 2 días no lo consigue y continua, vendrás y nos informaras de su paradero… ahí será cuando actuaremos

Espía- entendido, mi reina

-el espía salió de la cueva, en dirección hacia Ponyville-

Chrysalis- bien… pronto tendremos mejor comida que esta –viendo al animal que había debilitado con su magia- aunque… porque busca "dinero"?... que pretende?...

Cambiante- le inquieta algo? Majestad…

Chrysalis- no, nada… es solo que… desde que nos enteramos que existía la criatura, solo hemos oído de que es destructivo y guerrero… porque las princesas iban a dejarlo en libertad para ir a hacer de las suyas?...

Cambiante - bueno majestad, es cierto que los informes de los espías dicen eso… pero… tal vez no conocieron a la criatura de cerca como los ponys, si lo conociéramos…

Chrysalis- Larvarus… siempre pareces tratar de ver la amistad que hay en la comida

Larvarus- lo siento majestad… es que también estoy inquieto por esta criatura, quisiera conocerla y entenderla, después de todo no solo soy su consejero, sino también un guardián del saber Cambiante… y esta criatura puede que tenga mucho que enseñarnos

Chrysalis- crees que algo como el tenga para enseñarnos sobre la amistad y el amor o sobre como comer a los ponys mas rápido? Acaso perdiste la razón!

Larvarus- nunca dije eso…

Chrysalis- bien… espero que entiendas de una vez que no podemos tener nada así con ellos… no son más que nuestra comida y punto… aaaagggg… porque tenemos que estar en este campamento improvisado en lugar de nuestra gloriosa guarida…

Larvarus- lo ciento majestad… pero usted dijo que quería estar cerca de Ecuestria para actuar…

Chrysalis- con lujos! Dignos de mi real persona…

-en todo este tiempo, en varios lugares de Ecuestria, las fuerzas de sombra buscan reclutas o se infiltran entre la población, fuera de esto… todo muy normal-

$!="$)()"!($)$"!=)/ -informaaaAAAA:::::::::::….

($"!)$)($"!

$"!)$)85(

$("!($)"!(

-/

-/

-/

[[°]] sistema… iniciado… cargando…

{- -} sujeto… informe actualizado

[[°]] según el último análisis de su matriz mental… el sujeto sospecha de nuestros planes… imposible prever futuras situaciones por encima de fórmulas de 7 variables… demasiadas posibilidades menores a 10x3,1419 elevado a la -5…. El sujeto intenta conseguir recursos y resistirse a nuestras acciones

{- -} sujeto puede escapar…

[[°]] calculando… probabilidades elevadas… el sujeto se resiste a nuestros esfuerzos por mantenerlo… utilizar mayor energía para obligarlo a quedarse es única opción viable

{- -} el sujeto se encuentra en una línea de tiempo que se está recurvando… si el (&%#$) gano una vez en ese lugar, el cálculo básico es que vuelva a pasar… aunque sea de forma diferente… desviar mayor energía ahora… se debe de distraer al sujeto AHORA… evitar que consiga recursos

[[°]] afirmativo… iniciando… algoritmos indican que según el historial del sujeto, se lo puede obligar a concentrar su atención en otros planes si se encuentra con dificultades…

{- -} permitan entrada de más mentes pertenecientes a (/?¡$) ... se debe forz…

[[°]] ADVERTENCIA… sujeto en "momento temporal" de valor estratégico absoluto… se debe "salvar" planeta…

{- -} …

{- -} …

{- -} …

{- -} bien… redirijan energía para evitar que los seres locales tengan poder suficiente para detener a las variables previstas, en 077234534… esto obligara al sujeto a mantenerse en la dimensión… verificar si la matriz mental del sujeto se adapta a… los algoritmos mentales (-B061-) "empatía" y (-K188-) "amistad"

[[°]] calculando… probabilidades:…. suficientes para iniciar… iniciando

-/

-/

-/

)$"!$)"

"$))!"$

)$)"!=

)$"!$)")!$))$$ -informacion-

-me encontraba caminado por el bosque de camino a la casa de Zecora… llegue para el medio día-

Matias- aahhh…. Que aburrido… (Solo por estar acá… me siento… raro… pacifico?... o con abstinencia jejeje… creo que use la guerra para evitar pensar lo que hago ahí, como en el mundo Caurus, la ciudad… como era? Colombia? Columbia? Ya ni me acuerdo… perdidos… junto con todos los que ahí vivían… ahhhh… al menos supieron mi opinión al respecto acerca de esos nombres de mierda… mientras los golpeaba) supongo que no quedaba de otra… eee?

-en eso me quede parado frente a una choza de barro, madera y paja con varias máscaras africanas puestas en la entrada… de la chimenea salía humo y supuse que abría alguien… Zecora?-

Matias, tocando la puerta- HOLA?¡

Zecora- voy¡… -abriendo la puerta- viajero en que pue… -se queda viendo a Matías-

Matias- si… ya se… gritar y correr?... o pelear?

Zecora- m… veo que eres de razonar… la pelea por hoy podemos evitar…

Matias, sorprendido- eee?¡… IMPOSIBLE!… un ser que no corre en este mundo?... jajajajaja ya era hora…

Zecora- gracias por admirar mi valentía, viviendo aquí –señalando Everfree- la necesito cada día… ahora que te trae a mi hogar, si puedo preguntar

Matias- mmmmm no, no podes JAJAJAJA –Zecora observa extrañada-… vengo a preguntarte si sabes dónde quedan… los nidos de dragón?

Zecora- nidos de dragón?¡… que intentas hacer? Pretendes dejarte cocer? Una creería que buscarías algo mas normal… por ejemplo, Ponyville está al final–señalando en la dirección-

Matias- ya vengo de allá, ya me conocen, ya te conozco, soy un ser de otro mundo, tiempo y dimensión, para mas informacion, visita los seres de pobre estatura que conoces como "adigas", y los nidos los busco porque… me da la gana… y porque la rima todo el tiempo?

Zecora, estupefacta- a… ah… s… es

Matias- ok… solo lo de los nidos por favor…

Zecora- n-no sé si en ti puedo confiar… que es lo que buscas en tal lugar?

Matias- YA ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ¡… en serio… que se les pasa por la cabeza?!… si un ser que no conoces que podría exterminar a toda tu especie viene y te pregunta algo, lo lógico es decírselo… no empezar con el discurso de "no confió en ti"!

Zecora- si problemas vas a causar, a mis amigas debo avisar –viendo con desafío- y ellas quizá contigo puedan razonar

Matias- ya están al tanto de mis estupideces… gracias –señalando hacia una nube- me están siguiendo los guardias de Celestia

Zecora- y porque te están siguiendo? Si puedo preguntar –rascándose la barbilla- acaso tienes algo que ocultar? O es que el mal deseas propagar…

Matias- no… solo el hecho de que soy una máquina de guerra, ellas lo saben e intentan detenerme de hacer algo… estúpido

Zecora- con eso te refieres a hacernos daño?… que pretendes ser extraño?

Matías- si algo así… me pidieron que no hiciera daño a nadie… y yo acepte… supongo… solo busco los nidos por las fortunas que los dragones tienen como… no se… camas para dormir? (para que quieren tanto oro?... si lo que comen son diamantes…)

-en eso, un ruido a lo lejos de unas ramas rompiéndose quebraron la tranquilidad del bosque, Zecora se puso en guardia esperando alguna fiera con su lanza apuntando hacia la espesura-

Matías- que estás haciendo?

Zecora- cuidado… fieras se nos están acercando… o es que tus aliados nos están vigilando? –Viendo a Matías con desafío-

Matías- na… solo son los espías de Celestia siguiéndome… (o los de Chrysalis, o sombra, o Pinkie… o los chinos… en este punto asumo que debo de tener un satélite apuntándome al centro del orto todo el tiempo)

Zecora, sorprendida y bajando la lanza- p-pe… como lo sabes?

Matias- es que es obvio que Celestia no confía en mi… así que como seguro mando a alguien a vigilarme… y probablemente su hermana tal vez me esté siguiendo… y Twilight… saben… en este punto empiezo a sentir cierta desconfianza de ustedes JAJAJAJAJA!

Zecora- veo que no te sorprende que te persigan… puedes contarme tu travesía?

Matias- bien… pero que conste que no soy responsable si no duermes bien

-proseguí a contarle mi historia, no toda, solo lo necesario, de donde vengo (hasta cierto punto y sin ir muy lejos), quien soy (TU DIOS!), algunas cosas de los lugares donde e estado (infierno, guerra, muerte, destrucción y Tucumán… puta provincia del orto, quien soporta 50 grados a la sombra?!)… todo sin detalles exactos, así que ella se terminó por mostrar abierta y decirme donde quedan los nidos de dragón, por suerte estaban a medio día de camino, y aunque quería seguir con el interrogatorio, le dije que preguntara en pony-no-se-que por mi y le iban a decir mas; abandone su casa, sintiéndome algo mejor… contar los problemas es una forma de tranquilizar lo que llevamos dentro, pero bueno… algo que me olvide, fue que como M13RD4 voy a llevar el dinero que necesitaba… así que decidí "pedir prestado" una carreta de la granja Apple, entre por un lado de los huertos y me dirigí al granero rojo que se encontraba en el medio de la propiedad, entre sin que me vieran, pero al salir, un ser de 4 patas con menor tamaño que los ponys corrientes me vio… y se me acerco corriendo al verme, cosa contradictoria si uno lo piensa en el sentido básico de supervivencia y auto preservación… estos seres-

Applebloom, emocionada y saltando alrededor de Matías- GUUAAAAUUU¡ TU ERES EL NUEVO DEL QUE TODOS ESTÁN HABLANDO¡

Matias, tirando de la carreta para continuar el viaje- mmmm… -viendo a Applebloom- applebloom… hermana menor de Applejack… no es una amenaza… así que te dejare seguir existiendo

Applebloom, siguiendo a Matías- eee… gracias?

Matías- no hay de que…

Applebloom- OYE¡ pero cuéntame algo de quien eres¡ Applejack no me deja acercarme a ti desde que escuche lo que la princesa dijo en la presentación… y apenas podía oír con el ruido de todos

Matias- que queres saber?...

Applebloom- bueeeeno… quién eres? Que eres? En serio pretendes ser nuestro amigo? Como es que nunca vi algo como tu? De…

Matías- YA¡… en serio… me hartaste solo con las 2 primeras… soy Matías, un ser humano… y en lo personal soy una maquina con órganos

Applebloom- una… que?

Matias- como un tren de vapor con mente

Applebloom- mmm no entiendo…

-deje que viera el esqueleto metálico de mi mano derecha retrayendo las nano maquinas que simulaban mi piel-

Applebloom- AAAAAA¡ GUAAAAAUUUU –viéndolo de cerca-

Matias- si… sé que soy increíble… algo mas?

Applebloom, viendo la carreta- un momento…. Que haces con nuestra carreta?¡ acaso Applejack te dijo que se la llevaras? Pero hoy tenemos que…

Matias- la "pido prestada" sin decirle a nadie

Applebloom, razonando-... ESO ES ROBAR¡ porque nos robas?¡ Celestia dijo que podíamos confiar en ti¡ Voy a ir a decirle a Applejack ahora mismo!

Matias- si… que mal no?… cuando uno se equivoca es de terror… jajajajaja… después te la traigo con intereses…

Applebloom, poniéndose frente a Matías para cortarle el paso- ALTO¡ no puedes llevart… -siendo arrastrada por Matías- QUE TE DETENGAS¡ ÑÑÑÑÑGGGG! –tratando de pararlo-

Matias- na… no tengo ganas… ya perdí bastante tiempo y voy a llegar para la noche a donde tengo que ir… o quizá no

Applebloom, aun tratando de detener a Matías con todas sus fuerzas- aaaaaggggg… PUEDES DETENERTE?! -Matías se detiene- aaahhhh aahhhh aaaahhh –cansancio- gracias… ahora… PORQUE QUIERES NUESTRA CARRETA?¡ la necesitamos, si no la devuelves ahora llamare a mis hermanos¡

Matias- hace lo que quieras… yo ya te dije que la traigo devuelta cuando termine… con intereses…

Applebloom- ahora vas a ver…. –juntando aire- AAAAAHHHHH…. BBBBIIIIIGGGG MAAAACCC¡ AAAAAPPPLEEEEJAAACKKK¡

-esperamos unos segundos y no pasó nada… yo seguía sintiendo un ruido de "piiiiiiiiiiiiii" en mis oídos-

Applebloom- JA ahora vas a ver, mi hermano te va a… porque no vienen? –viendo por encima de Matías al subirse a el-

Matias, poniendo a applebloom de nuevo en el suelo- que?... a …sí… te arrastre más de lo que creíste…

-nos encontrábamos ya en el borde de la propiedad, entre que me siguió cuando hablábamos y la arrastre, llegamos sin que ella se percatara-

Matias- bueno, pequeño y capitalista ser que añora los intercambios comerciales… el líder tiene que irse… y recuerda… se buena, se servicial… y por sobre todo… se como Jimmy

)=$)"!=($)("!=)($!") -registro de amadísima propaganda- ($)/!"($/=!"($=)"!

_Y hoy niños tenemos nuevamente las aventuras de su amigo favorito, JIMMY!_

_Hoy: Jimmy y la aventura de como __**aprendió a trabajar en las gloriosas fabricas del líder supremo**_

()/($/)"!($/"!)(/$=)(#"!(/%(¡=)$"(/$=(¡" -fin del... que carajos?-

Applebloom- ALTO¡ NO TE VAYAS! -saltando sin saber que hacer- aaggg….( Lo detengo o voy por mis hermanos?¡) –viendo hacia Matías que se alejaba y volteando rápidamente hacia la granja- AAAGGGG… que hago que hago que hago YA SE! bien… iré contigo

-applebloom corrió hacia mi y se subió a la carreta-

Matías- que estas haciendo ser de 4 extremidades Y ningún pulgar opuesto?

Applebloom- siguiéndote… ningún que?

Matias- a no… eso si que no… vamos, a la cucha¡

Applebloom, mirando con enojo- sabes que no soy un perro verdad?

Matias, viendo fijamente a applebloom- … bájese! dije a la cucha! Ahora ruede!

Applebloom- no voy a ir a ningún lado!, te llevas una de nuestras carretas sin motivo y quiero recuperarla!… así que voy a seguirte para asegurarme de que la devuelvas…

Matias, viendo a applebloom con cara de molestia- … a…. la…. Cucha

Applebloom- DIJE QUE NO¡

Matias- en serio?… me ves, sabes que ni Celestia me puede detener e igual pretendes seguirme y desafiarme?

Applebloom- así es¡… -enfrentado a Matías con la mirada- Applejack siempre dice que hay que hacer lo correcto y tu te estas llevando algo sin pedir permiso, además de insultarme!... eso creo… y además…

Matias- aparte de que queres seguirme y hacer más preguntas

Applebloom- aparte de que quiero se… NO! –sonrojándose- eso no es! Y porque dices que Celestia no podría detenerte? Celestia es asombrosa! Y seguro que con un simple hechizo te pararía así como así

Matias-… que poco sentido de auto preservación… buenas noches

-presione rápidamente uno de los nervios en el cuello y esta se quedó dormida… la otra opción era eliminarla, tomar su ropa, buscar un arma y matar a Sarah Connor… pero creo que seria un incordio esconder el cadáver y esta desnuda… que poca decencia; pude ver entre el huerto de manzanas una casa construida en el árbol, la casa club de las crusadas… crushaders?... Candy crush?... lo que sean, proseguí a dejarla dentro para que nada la lastimara… que pequeña que era… casi 1 metro 20 de alto y trato de enfrentarme, valiente? Quizá, astuto? Ni ahí, tacos? 2 por favor-

Matias, viendo a applebloom mientras cerraba la puerta desde afuera-… que poco sentido… y aun asi te paraste y me enfrentaste… igual que en el futuro… en serio niña! No cambias mas! JAJAJAJAJA!

-Salí y vi hacia arriba-

Matias- SI LES INTERESA ¡… ES MEJOR QUE LA CUIDEN EN VES DE SEGUIRME… (Estúpidos espías de Celestia… no me contestan)

)$(/"!()$/"(/! –información desconocida-

-nuestra misión era observar y reportar en caso de anomalías sin que la criatura nos detectara, pero hasta ahora no aviamos podido confirmar si el sabia de nosotros… hasta ahora; en una de las nubes cercanas-

Pegaso 1, susurrando- creo que sabe que lo seguimos¡

Pegaso 2- no me digas… QUE TE HABRÁ DADO ESA IDEA?¡

Pegaso 1- oye¡

$(/"$)(¡$(¡) –información-

-proseguí… AHORA SI¡… con mi viaje, me adentre en Everfree en dirección a unas montañas cercanas donde se encontraban los nidos de dragón, suponía que debería de "pacificar" a los dragones para sacarles lo que quería… algo que en realidad me agradaba ya que hacía días que no peleaba, pero en mi mente, al iniciar el viaje, recordé algo… algo no muy divertido, que sin importar a donde me encuentre, la guerra va a encontrarme… y que donde estaba… no estaban preparados para pelear… no estaban preparados… para mi; con tristeza… sentía pena por ellos… porque no era mi intención lastimarlos… aunque parezca todo lo contrario todo el tiempo y en todo lugar jejejeje…; no habia conocido la "paz" en mucho tiempo, o al menos un lugar así de… "in-conflictivo"… que creo es una palabra-

-pero en los pensamientos que empecé a tener, me vino a la mente el hecho de la… "casualidad"… que casualidad que ahora caiga aca, que casualidad que se me ocurriera este plan para ganarle a Twilight… la otra Twilight, y no eran las primeras casualidades… pero la principal, y la que me hizo sospechar que estaba siendo… "manipulado" fue hace mas de… mmmm… 2 años… cuando de… "casualidad"… atravesé hacia una dimensión, que era matemáticamente imposible llegar sin pasar por una cortina de caos (disformidad corrupta) que la rodeaba, el caos hace mas difícil los viajes a través de la disformidad y por lo tanto a través de las dimensiones… era matemáticamente imposible porque, es posible si se tiene la energía necesaria (explicación de que carajos es "energía" en este punto es muy larga), pero la necesaria para eso rozaba cifras ridículas que no podíamos lograr con la nave que uso para esas cosas… y lo logramos… pasamos… y 2 años después logre salir de un disparo… y aun así volvió a pasar… saliendo aca… 10 años en el futuro y aun siendo imposible que atravesáramos la capa de caos de este lugar… como? porque? De donde salio la energía? No hay pulsos de energía "al azar" que te den ESPECÍFICAMENTE la energía para pasar por ahí y quedar atrapado… si hay pulsos, pero no podes solo tomar una "ola" de energía disforme y ver si llegas a donde queres… o terminas por ser una bala perforante y seguir de lado (haciéndose pedazos contra todo el espacio real del universo objetivo) o no tiene el pulso suficiente (y terminas como arte abstracto contra el "borde" del universo)… la energía especifica para entrar y sobrevivir… es muy… bueno… eso… especifica… muy calculada-

-hay algo, lanzándome sutilmente hacia donde quiere… quizá estaba antes… o quizá solo es ahora… no tengo la mas puta idea, pero esta ahí… y si tiene ese poder… porque se fija en mi? Porque ahora me trae aca?... este lugar no me necesita… es mas… soy el peligro en este lugar… porque entonces paso de mandarme al milenio 40 donde yo era el menor de los putos problemas de ese universo en eterna guerra a aca; y aunque en el interior… muy en el fondo surgió la idea… de que quizá todo esto era una "recompensa" por todo lo hecho… no creía ni puedo creer que la merezca… no se… quizá la moralidad del que me guía (o mas bien me patea para donde quiere) es una mierda o solo estoy inventando… y quizá realmente me gustaría merecer… esto-

$))")$"!)$)")!$)"$)!)$)$")

=$="=$!=$%))%#)"%))

)$"))$)"!)$=)")$))"$)$)$)

D12FRU74….. PU32 3LL02 N02 0B23R84N…

Y….

U2T3D32….

….

….

….74M813N 20N 0823RV4D02…

...{o}{o}…...

P0RQU3

74N

S3R102?

)=!(")=($!"=)(")# fallo de encriptación en informe 22164 corregido…

(¡"/=$"(¡/#(/$(#= reasumiendo tareas…


	16. Chapter 15

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 15: la aventura del capitalismo… parte 1

Tex- viaje estándar confirmado…. Seguimos sin encontrar nada, para la bitácora, nos encontramos a 2 días desde que Matías se durmió… seguimos ahorrando energía con esto… seguimos sin poder ver nada

)))))))

=)(/"!$=)"!$=)(¡)"$( la aventura del capitalismo:

Cualquier intento de tener algo propio es ilegal a los ojos de nuestro gran dictador… porque? Porque el lo dice escoria capitalista! Como puedes cuestionarte el "porque" de una orden del líder?… por haber pensado en eso serás mandado a gloriosos centros de re-golpeo… porque la re-educación es para los insignificantes… y golpear con un palo tu existencia es más glorioso para nuestro dictador

)$=)"!/=)((%!$)(="!()$(=)("!)$=(=!($=#"$=)#"()$

-camine… y camine…. Y camine hasta el aburrimiento absoluto… tirando de la carreta, la cual se atascaba por el pésimo estado del camino, con el canto de los pájaros o el movimiento de los arboles por el viento como único acompañamiento-

Matias- CÁLLENSE PUTOS PÁJAROS! –lanzando una piedra a un árbol- aaaahhhh… graznando todo el día! Como si uno quisiera escucharlos…

"Ruido"- RRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG

-un sonido terrible me saco del aburrimiento… si, uno pensaría que es un "monstruo"… pero nomas era mi panza que ya estaba que dolía del hambre… no había comido desde el desayuno ahora que lo pienso… como sea, aparte de todo, con el ruido se activaron un par de alertas internas, nada grave, solo combustible bajo para las nanomaquinas… no son eternas y no comen "aire", necesitan algo mas tangible que eso para replicarse y mantenerse… aunque si requieren oxigeno… que cosas no?-

-ya era de noche, las 8 creo, y aunque la lógica es parar y dormir, esa lógica no aplica a mi, ya que podía ver en la oscuridad y no por tener un "entrenamiento" o ser muy experimentado, entre otras cosas puedo ver en infrarrojo, visión térmica y uno que no me acuerdo como se llama, y no queriendo tardar tanto en llegar al destino, trate de seguir pero la cosas se complicaba cada vez mas ya que había nubes que cubrían la luz de la luna y tampoco tenía instalados los faros altos jajajaja; aunque se hiso evidente de que avance bastante, porque no captaba más señales de vida "inteligente" a mi alrededor además de los 2 espías de Celestia, uno de Chrysalis… em… 2 quiza… se me complica no se si por el aburrimiento, el cansancio o la poca importancia que me daba; un ruido me interrumpió nuevamente, los arbustos se empezaron a mover y de ellos surgieron a toda velocidad unos conejos que siguieron su camino… estaban corriendo de algo-

Manticora, surgiendo de entre los arbustos- GGGRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡

Matías-… bueno, de eso huirían asta mis calzones… JAJAJAJA

-la cosa esa pareció molesta por perder a sus presas… y feliz de encontrar otra, empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor mío mientras yo soltaba la carreta, me sorprendió sobradamente 2 cosas, 1: era igual a las representaciones de la criatura griega que creo… creo… era… ESCORPIOLEON!... creo… y 2: era otro ejemplo de la poca auto preservación de la vida en este planeta por lo que estaba por hacer-

Matias, dejando la carreta- aaaahhhh…. Vamos a pelear?

Manticora- gggraaaahhh¡ -rugido-

Matías- si si… que miedo…

Manticora, saltando hacia Matías- GGGGRAAAAAHHHHH¡

-el Escorpioleon se lanzó logrando tirarme a duras penas y con el sobre mi, comenzó a masticar lo primero que agarro, que fue mi brazo derecho, mientras yo pensaba si valía la pena matarlo, parece injusto por un lado… pero por otro tenia hambre, ja!; cuando vio que pese a su esfuerzo yo no perdía el brazo ni lograba siquiera romper mi ropa, comenzó a usar su cola picándome repetidamente la cara y el hombro izquierdo-

Matías, siendo picado- ahu basta –aguijon- ahu basta! –aguijon- AHU! QUE LA CORTES

Manticoa- GGGRAAAAAARRRR! –el rugido rebota en los arboles-

-le ataje el aguijón en su último golpe, empezó a desesperarse porque tiraba de él con fuerza para zafarlo mientras insistía con masticarme el brazo derecho; la verdad es que no me sentí en peligro en ningún momento y esto era… no se, como si un perro te atacara… un chiguagua; cansado decidí que, aunque la maniobra más obvia seria matarla al partirle una piedra en la cabeza, el bicho me había mostrado cierta valentía al insistir en vez de retirarse… o quizá era simplemente idiota… así que zafe mi brazo derecho y con el izquierdo solté su aguijón, le agarre el cuello y un golpe rápido en la frente, la dejo fuera… menos mal que me controle, esto de tener que "medir" el golpe es mas complicado que solo lanzarlo, sino hubiera quedado "requecho" de Escorpioleon por medio bosque, digo… recuerden que soy un puto T 800 mejorado… un golpe rompe el concreto como arena-

Matias, pateando un poco- ya ta?... te calmaste? Rompepelotas?... puro rugido y no aguantas un simple golpe con un puño de metal en tu cara… que tipo por dios jajajajaja…

-en fin… agarre la carreta, me dispuse a seguir, aunque solo antes de irme decidí que me debía algo el bicho este… asi que me acerque y le saque un diente y una garra… nada que no le volviera a crecer… o que en realidad le haya tirado con el golpe jejejeje-

Matias, viendo el diente y la garra de cerca- el botín de guerra… para que carajos lo quería?... ma si… quiza tengan algo util

-uno nunca sabe de donde va a sacar el próximo "super compuesto" para hacer cosas; mas, cuando me estaba por retirar de la escena, escuche un gruñido atrás mio… después otro adelante y de la obscuridad lejana empezaron a rodearme unos ojos verdes y brillosos… la puta que me pario… primero esto y ahora unos… lobos de madera?... me están jugando una broma o que?... el veneno del escorpioleon quizá hiso efecto… o que carajos?; los lobos se acercaron gruñendo y babeando, uno se detuvo y todos los demás se detuvieron, era el alfa y la manada parecía ser de unos 6 lobos-

Alfa- GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –gruñendo- AHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –aullando-

Lobos- AHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Matias-… quien es un buen perrito? Si tu lo eres si tu lo eres...

=)!("$)(¡"=)($=)!("$=)(

-le gustan los perros-

=)(¡$("=$()"!/)/($")(($

-los lobos se me acercan cada vez mas, y yo parado solo los miro y pienso… ete se va a llamar pepe… y ete se va a llamar _juan pedro de la villas monte_-

Matias, sorprendido… y reanudando su comportamiento- aaaaauuu –exhalando en señal de cariño- que lindo perrito!, jajajaja quien es un buen perro? Quien es un buen perro? Quien tiene termitas en vez de pulgas? Si tu, si tu!

Alfa- GGGGGRRRRRR grrrrrr

Matías- tu lo eres, si, tu lo eres

-el alfa se lanzó mientras los demás rodearon y me atacaron por varios ángulos, el alfa trataba de morderme la cabeza y lo tenía encima mientras que los demás me zarandeaban y mordisqueaban la ropa y los brazos-

Matias, agarrando la cabeza del alfa- aaauuu que COCHA MACH BONITA¡ quieres un pedazo? –rascándole la cabeza-

Alfa, confundido- aaauuhh?

-la actitud mía los había confundido, los lobos me atacaban pero al ver que no hacia más que rascarles las cabezas o la panza, empezaron a alejarse un poco, yo me pare y extendí mi mano hacia el alfa, este se me acerco y coloco su cabeza debajo para que la acariciara, los gruñidos fueron cesando y de lo único que me percate es de que apestaban como el mejor… por dios… estos perros no se bañan, pero quien lo hace en medio del combate?-

Matias, rascando la cabeza del alfa- quien quiere comerme? Si tu si tu!

-los demás lo imitaron y se me acercaron, en vista de que no tenían lengua solo se dedicaban a refregarse contra mi y buscar mi mano para que los acariciara-

Matias, rascándolos- que cochachs machs bonitachs –hablando de manera infantil- quieren un pedazo de… no se… tierra?... que comen ustedes?

-y seguí rascándolos por un rato hasta que finalmente decidieron ver al bicho que había noqueado antes… y que se fue!, ja! Salió corriendo mientras me atacaban, cagon, jajajaja, los perros me miraron y yo solo me encogí de hombros, "que queres hermano? Tu culpa por molestarme" jajajaja; aun así los lobos no dejaban de observarme, como si esperaran algo… y como no tenía la más puta idea y no leo la mente de la madera… que además ni siquiera era muy consiente, agarre la carreta y proseguí el camino, cuando los lobos me bloquearon, 4 de ellos al frente en guardia-

Matias- he?... que?

Lobos-…

Matias- se que no pueden hablar… pero como que si muestran señales de compresión entonces pueden darse a entender bastardos jajajajaja

-se quedaban ahí parados… no se… asi que trate de rodearlos y empezaron a gruñirme de nuevo y bloquearon el camino; finalmente el Alfa se coloco en el camino y me "indico" al observarme y observar repetidamente el camino por el que vine que querían que me fuera-

Matias- pero… yo quiero ir para alla –señalando la montaña-

Alfa- GGGGGRRRR!

-justo cuando gruño, los árboles se movieron, como si hubiera un viento estremecedor… pero no había ni una ráfaga ni nada y solo los arboles cercanos se movieron… si fuera un retrasado de primera haría preguntas como "que quieren?" "no los comprendo!" "acaso desean que me vaya?"… pero como soy la perfección encarnada entendí de semi-primera mano que lo que paso fue que eran como los guardianes del bosque o algo asi… ni idea del porque o cómo funcionaba, pero si un lobo de madera gruñe y los árboles se sacuden como lo hicieron, era lo mas probable… seguro que jodo al "señor del bosque" o algún pelotudo parecido-

Matias- hey… seamos racionales… quiero ir para allá y voy a ir para allá, después vuelvo y ya…

Alfa- GGGRRRRR! RAFFF! RAFFF! –ladrando-

Matias- no me mires asi… es su bosque y ustedes son sus "guardianes"?

Alfa- RAFF!

Matias- lo tomo como un si… pero no se que tenga que ver que quiera ir para allá con molestarlos!... amenos que simplemente les moleste los extraños en el bosque y ya

Alfa- RAFFF!

Matias- osea que si les molestan?... em… 1 para si y 2 para no

Alfa- RAFF! Ggggrrrrrr

Matias-… putos espíritus del bosque mierdero… no pueden negar que el líder pase por aca! PORQUE SI EL LÍDER DICE QUE PASA, PASA!

-los lobos se me volvieron a acercar gruñendo y con miradas de asesinos, o lo mas parecido a su versión en madera… supongo que no son perros después de todo… son… perros capitalistas! AÑORAN LA PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!-

Matias- LO SABIA! Asquerosos cerdos capitalistas!

Alfa- gg…r?

Matias- sabían que añoraban los bienes y los servicios! Deseando en secreto la propiedad privada… que diabólico… PERO LO QUE NO SABEN ES QUE NO EXISTE TAL COSA! JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!... PRIMERO PORQUE EL LÍDER POSEE TODO LO HABIDO Y POR HABER JA!... y segundo porque realmente nadie puede poseer nada… pero eso es una historia para otro momento!

-los lobos, asquerosamente capitalistas y añorando las ideas de Adam Smith, se me acercaron en un intento por sacarme del bosque que consideraban suyo… que patada se acaban de ganar! Y pensar que pensaba ponerle a uno juan Fernando de las villas monte! AHHHH… que decepción… pero algo los freno, y un rugido, mas fuerte que lo que había escuchado antes reboto por todo el bosque, parece que de noche salen todos de fiesta o aca nadie duerme? Carajo… y de entre los arboles surgió una cosa gigante con 5 cabezas… era una hidra, un cuerpo verde y escamoso, las cabezas como serpientes, y los ojos amarillos y en busca de presas… alguien más piensa que algún griego vino a parar aca y luego volvió a nuestro mundo?... si es asi, no quiero saber a dónde fueron los chinos jajajajajaja; la hidra rujía y sacudía sus cabezas rompiendo los arboles cercanos, una de las cabezas estaba devorando al Escorpioleon y las demás ya tenían puestos sus ojos en el próximo aperitivo-

Matias, viendo a los lobos- haber… me haces problema a mi! Por pasar nomas y tenes algo como eso dando vueltas?! PERO QUE CARAJOS DE LÓGICA DE MIERDA TIENEN?!

Alfa- ñññgg?... GAFFF GAFFF!

-los lobos emprendieron la retirada mientras yo me quedaba pensando en las múltiples y dolorosas formas de convertir este bosque en un estacionamiento que diga en letras grandes "EVER-OPRESIÓN"… que glorioso que será; para cuando termine con mi pensamiento, la hidra aplasto una de sus cabezas contra mi… comiéndome en un instante-

$("($)"!$($(" –informacion desconocida-

-por fuera el alfa y los lobos se quedaron observando a una distancia segura, en una nube cercana, los 2 espías de Celestia observaban la escena-

Pegaso 1- maldición, tenemos que informarle a la princesa que la criatura está en problemas

Pegaso 2- no creo que lleguemos a tiempo!

Pegaso 1- rayos…. AGGG… la princesa nos encargó seguirlo y evitar que se metiera en problemas! y ahora una hidra se lo come… que tenemos que hacer?

Pegaso 2- somos solo 2 contra esa cosa… tengo una familia que me espera hijo, y no piens…. Espera… que le pasa a la hidra?

-la hidra se sacudía y gritaba con dolor mientras que los lobos la atacaban entre sus pies, sin embargo esta parecía sacudirse por otra cosa, ignorando a los lobos-

Pegaso 2- no tengo idea… JA¡ creo que la criatura le cayó mal¡ ajajajaajaj

Pegaso 1- no digas eso¡, nos encargaron cuidarlo y ahora se lo comió la hidra!

Pegaso 2- no me importa, el mando a mi primo a la enfermería con un hueso lesionado… por mí, que deje de ser un problema…

-momentos antes, con nuestro espía cambiante escondido entre los arbustos lejanos-

Espia- aaaggg…. Qué bien, esto arruina el plan de la reina… es que esta cosa no podía sobrevivir más?... ahora tengo que… eee? –Viendo a la hidra retorcerse de dolor- ja¡ la criatura le causo dolor de estómago jajaja supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden digerir jajajajajaja… de cualquier forma la reina va a matarme si no hago algo…

-momentos antes… otra vez… con una sombra que se descubría la cabeza, era un pony de color marrón, con crin roja…. A que no adivinan quién era?-

Redblood- que asco¡, por lo menos no será un problema para el maestro, debo informar a Venonrose sobre…. Que le pasa a la hidra?

$("!$("!)$$("!)-informacion-

-muy divertidamente me encontraba dentro de la hidra tratando a duras penas de moverme… la muy bastarda tenía un sistema digestivo que te trituraba en el interior, así que como se me acababa el aire y el tiempo, genere un cuchillo de combate con las nanomaquinas y empecé a trabajar como los japoneses en sus fábricas de pesca y conserva, entra cuchillo, sale la tripa, entra cuchillo, sale la tripa-

-Me abrí paso entre la panza y la piel exterior la cual era dura y flexible; logre salir de la hidra por su panza… la otra opción no la quiero imaginar, feliz por haber "vuelto a nacer", estuve a punto de gritar de la alegría de no estar adentro con ese olor… que por cierto, no se que carajos come pero como que su estómago no lo digiere muy bien, pero la muy bastarda se desangro y callo de frente… aplastándome y metiéndome de nuevo por el agujero que había hecho para salir…. LA PUT; dentro de nuevo, tuve que buscar otra salida… y no iba a usar la trasera… así que, como los músculos caían y se serraban sobre mí y por los cuellos de las hidras era imposible salir… tuve que "entrar cuchillo, sacar tripa" por la espalda… asi pues, estuve unos minutos cortando y tratando de romperle 2 costillas para pasar, al final lo logre-

Matias, bañado en sangre, asido, fluidos intestinales… etc- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡…aaaaahhhh…..aaaahhhhhh…..aaaaahhhh –cansancio- POR FIN¡… carajo… no es tan fácil como lo muestran en las películas¡… jodeeeerr… pero que OLOR A MIER….. ¡

Alfa- AAAUUUUU¡ ah ah ah ah –jadeando y contento-

Matias- si si… gracias por la "ayuda"

Alfa- ggggrrrr… -gruñido-

Matias- na na na… morderle los ojos hubiese sido más productivo que masticarle simplemente las patas… además, de que te quejas? Sos de madera jetón… y creo que el que esta bañado en MIERDA soy yo…

-la manda empezó a sacudirse… creo que se estaban burlando de mi-

Matias- maldito bosque… -sacándose la sangre y fluidos como podía- cuando pueda… los voy a llenar de napalm…

-los lobos se me acercaron y señalaron la montaña y me miraron… lo que "supuse" y ya en este punto no se ni como, que me estaban dando el paso por… la verdad no se… acabo de matar algo que de seguro estaba en peligro de extinción… asi que no entiendo su puta lógica… cuando vi a la hidra, vi que el escorpioleo… esperen… A YA SE! Se llama Manticora según los griegos… y creo que acá le decían así… pero que se jodan todos, el líder dice que se llama escorpioleon y así se llama!; el bicho ese salió de los intestinos cubierto en fluidos, nos miró y salió corriendo… supongo que estaba en otro estomago… esa cosa tendrá mas de 1?... o ya estaba en… joder-

Matias, viendo a los lobos- que quieren?

Alfa- raff!... –mirando el sendero que llevaba a la montaña- raff!...

Matias- ahora me dejas pasar?

Alfa, bajando y subiendo la mirada en señal afirmativa-…

Matias-… y quien dijo, Si puedo preguntar!, que necesitaba SU permiso?! JAJAJAJAJA! El líder pasa… y ustedes besan la tierra que piso…

Alfa, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de artancia- rrrr… Gaf! Gaf!

-los "perros-lobos-conjunto para mueble sueco" salieron devuelta a donde habían venido… ho! Que misteriosos… váyanse a cagar ustedes y todas las termitas que tengan… "as pribiditi valir, piedes pasar" PASO SI QUIERO Y CUANDO QUIERO!... supuse que algo asi me dirían ya que en este lugar todos hablan… así; como sea, luego de sacarme todo lo que pude de la hidra (fluidos principalmente) estaba agotado y con hambre, así que corte algunos pedazos de esta, como no tenía mucha idea de su fisonomía me limite a lo que supuse que será la carne (una vez trate de cortar a un animal y resulto que donde le puse el cuchillo tenía un saco de líquido… me bañe por 2 horas hasta que logre sacar el olor), y así, haciendo una hoguera la cocine y comí finalmente

Matias, viendo lo que quedaba de la hidra- que desperdicio… o bueno… algo vendrá después a comérselo –viendo una cabeza de la hidra, en uno de sus colmillos brotaba un líquido amarillento- mmmm… el botín de GUERRA!

-me acerque a comprobar, al verlo deduje que sería veneno… y la pregunta de bilogía de hoy seria para que MIERDA una cosa así necesitaría veneno?... lo único que faltaba serían unos lanza cohetes… jajajaja; decidí simplemente arrancarle un colmillo y guardarlo para después, era del tamaño de una daga y bastante puntiagudo… me dio curiosidad sobre qué tipo de veneno usaría una criatura como esta…. así que lamí al colmillo para saberlo-

Matias, degustando el veneno- aaggggg…. Composición asida… amargo… mmmmm con un toque de miotoxico... como sea, necesito encontrar otro de estos bichos, capturarlo, someterlo a terribles experimentos y convertirlo en un cyborg… uno con un cañón gatling… o DOS!

-supongo que para la mayoría seria asqueroso y peligroso… pero bueno, es lo bueno de ser más máquina que hombre; para terminar la noche, guarde el colmillo en un bolsillo que se generó en mi ropa y me dispuse a comer y dormir… el resto de la noche fue…. Algo más tranquila…. Si no fuera por los estúpidos mosquitos que trataban de picarme… y morían electrocutados contra mi piel al intentarlo JAJAJAJAJAJA! CHÚPENSE ESA! Mejor que el matamoscas-

=)"!($)"!($=)"!($ -a la mañana siguiente- =(¡/$($)(¡=)$(#=)("

-1 de la tarde-

-los pájaros cantaban en los arboles ante los rayos de sol que podían lograr atravesar la espesura del bosque-

Pajaros- pi piiiii pi pi pi piiiiii

Matias, arrojando piedras- CÁLLENSE! EL LÍDER DICE NADA DE CANTAR!

Pajaros- HAAAA HAAAAAA –graznidos y revoloteos-

-nunca me gusto que me levantaran… el único que puede hacerlo es tex… y mi mama, sin sufrir daños; me estire, vi a mi alrededor… la pelea de anoche solo rompió algunos árboles cercanos y se podía ver los restos de la hidra descomponiéndose… como el olor era algo que te perforaba los nasales… decidí seguir viaje; por el camino no paso demasiado… creo que los depredadores me evitaban por el OLOR que tenía… y que no me podía sacar, se me había metido hasta la estructura metálica interna debido al asido que me dejo como un queso con agujeros por fuera y permitió que el olor pasara… era un asco-

-la caminata fue tranquila, se hiso de tarde y logre llegar a mi destino… la montaña con los nidos de dragón, ya podía verlos volar alrededor de la montaña y rugir con toda furia… ni idea de porque lo hacían así que solo subí como pude con la carreta a rastras… con pocos caminos y una montaña que no era muy estable, logre llegar casi completo… unas rocas se cayeron y logre desviarlas de milagro con los poderes psíquicos-

Matias- LA PUT… MAD… ¡ -mientras un derrumbe se venía encima- aaaaaa¡… aaahhhh aaaahhhh…. Como odio esto…. Bien…. Aaaahhhh… a seguir

-logre asi llegar a mi destino, deje el carro con la carne en el borde de lo que era la montaña… la cual resultó ser un volcán activo con varios dragones dando vueltas por ahí; me acerque de frente y sin miramientos, debajo, entre algunas montañas de oro y joyas, dragones de menor tamaño luchaban entre si y parecían disfrutarlo, hasta que me vieron; los dragones mayores se pusieron en alerta y observaban desde sus nidos alrededor del volcán mientras avanzaba hacia los dragones jóvenes, estos me rodearon en cuanto me les acerque y uno comenzó a hablar… creo que era el mismo que en la serie desafiaba a spi… aaagggg… no me acuerdo-

Garble- bueno bueno bueno… que tenemos aquí?... que cosa tan fea AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Dragones- JAJAJAJA

Matias- je je je… idiotas

Garble - COMO ME DIJISTE?¡

Matias- que no tenes huevos para burlarte de mí… tu oro –señalando a la pila de oro-… mío

Garble-… AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Dragones- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Garble - veo que tienes valor… y ganas de que te pateen como a uno de esos tontos ponys! Te daremos el gusto

Matías-… tu mama pendejo, asi que son duros? Duras me tienen las bolas!

Garble - déjenmelo chicos… -apartando a los demás- él es mío

-el puto me tiro un golpe en el rostro con todo lo que tenía, luego se quedó adolorido con su mano mientras yo giraba lentamente la cabeza… para más dramatismo-

Garble- que… ggggggggggggg… demonios eres tu!

Matias- el líder… -pateando a Garble en el pecho- JA! Quien sigue

-2 dragones se me tiraron encima, tratando de aplastarme… se nota que no entienden, me levante llevándomelos puestos, luego otro, de color rosa me tiro fuego, me cubri y le re-meti varios golpes hasta que callo-

Garble, sorprendiendo a Matías- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –lanzando fuego- … ahhhh aahhhh JA! no duro nada… que cosa mas rara

)=($!")($)"!($ -¿?-

-todos voltearon a ver el cadáver, Matías aun ardía… y aún estaba vivo; comenzó a moverse y a levantarse… su rostro, quemado y sin piel, dejaba ver su esqueleto metálico… una sonrisa con sus dientes y sus ojos rojos… los dragones comenzaron a retroceder ante la escena-

=)!$()("$("!=$( -¿?-

Garble- pero que rayos!? Que demonios eres tu!?

-el pobre no pudo terminar la frase, le aseste un golpe en la cara con toda fuerza, voló un par de metros y se impactó contra un pila de riquezas… se sacudió y se tocó donde recibió el golpe, un chichón enorme le cubría la mejilla izquierda y pareció sentir un dolor agudo al quedarse callado durante unos segundos mirándome fijo… en sus ojos se podía ver bastante furia-

Matias, aun sin rostro- creo que se me fue la mano…

Garble- GRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG –rugido- ATAQUEN!

-los dragones se lanzaron con furia igual que su amigo, un total de 8 con el… supongo que la idiotez de lanzarse de frente no es solo mía… y como un monje guerrero… me empecé a recontra re cagar a piñas con todos, metiéndole a cada uno que se me ponía en frente tantos puñetazos tan rápidos como podía, la idea era dejarlos fuera de combate… su eliminación podía traer consecuencias mayores por parte de mas dragones… o de los mayores-

Matias, agarrando al primero que tenía cerca y dándole un cabezazo- QUE VIVA EL ROCK¡… -el pobre callo en el suelo desmallado-

-uno de los de atrás me tiro nuevamente, caí de frente y con el agarrándome la espalda, me di vuelta rápidamente, me "acosté" sobre él, provocando que quedara debajo mío soportando los 540 kg, algo que pareció desmallarlo o sacarle el aire; me puse nuevamente de pie y se me asesto un golpe a puño cerrado en la cara, el golpe no me movió… solo me quede ahí volteando lentamente la cara mientras él se agarraba la mano en señal de dolor; le di un golpe con toda furia en la cara y se quedó tranquilito recostado en el suelo… menos mal que las nanomaquinas al generar mi piel actúan como un "colchón"… sino, el pobre quedaba con la quijada mirando hacia otro lado-

-ya habiendo acabado con 3, los demás empezaron a preocuparse, los 4 que aún quedaban decidieron emprender el vuelo para caerme por arriba, envistieron con fuerza contra mí en diferentes direcciones, y yo respondí con un golpe en la geta al que estaba dirigiéndose de frente, me sacudió el esqueleto pero se quedo tranquilo en el suelo, el resultado fue ser arrastrado por los otros 3 con toda furia por el piso unos cuantos metros; mientras me sujetaban, el que había golpeado al principio se me acerco-

Garble-si que das pelea... aaahhh –suspiro- déjenlo

Dragón violeta- QUE?¡ pero porque?

Garble- ya dejo a 4 de nosotros fuera de combate… aunque sea un tonto, sabe pelear

Dragones- jajajajajaja

Dragon violeta- supongo que tienes razón…

Matias, confundido- eeee?... porque?

Dragon- porque… ningún pony o lo que seas se hubiera enfrentado a nosotros de esa manera… fue ASOMBROSO SIIII¡

Dragones- AJUUUA! SIIIII¡

Garble, ayudando a levantarse a Matías- ahora… que cosa fea eres?

Matias- eee… soy un humano… que viene del futuro y de otra dimensión… y soy medio máquina –regenerando la cara- ahora… porque no trataron de matarme?

Garble- y quien dijo que no lo intentamos? Jajajajaja… pero no dejaste de golpear y eso se sintió…

Dragon- sabes pelear…

Draon 2- y apestas casi tanto como nosotros…

Matias- pero creo que mate a unos cuantos de los tuyos…

Dragon- que? Te refieres a ellos? –señalando a los demás-

-los dragones que creí noqueados ya estaban de pie, y me rodeaban… pero en vez de golpearme, solo se felicitaban entre ellos por la pelea… creo que encontré gente mas idiota que yo-

Matias- entoooonses… me pudo llevar lo que quiera?

Garble- JA! Y quien dijo que te íbamos a dejar? Solo hicimos una pausa

Matias-… saben que puedo seguir yo también no?

Dragon- ho ho! Hagamos algo! Si nos ganas, te llevas lo que quieres

Garble- y si pierde, tendrá que… saltar a la lava!

Dragones- LAVA LAVA LAVA!

Matias-… de cualquier forma yo sobrev… ahhhh… -poniéndose en guardia de boxeo- TU! Mataste a mi padre… OTRA VEZ!

Garble- que rayos?

Matias- solo me divierto… uno a uno o todos juntos?

Dragon, golpeando a Matías- YO VOY PRIMERO!

Matías, agarrándole el brazo- YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! –poniéndolo frente a el y dándole 20 puñetazos en todo el cuerpo en menos de 5 segundos- UUUUUAAA!...

Garble-… increíble!

-unas horas de lucha más tarde…-

-ya era casi de noche, y empecé el viaje de vuelta a mis espaldas mi carreta con oro, carne y la piel de la hidra… y…. fuego, con furia ardía detrás de mí…. Y los dragones adolecentes me saludaban despidiéndose-

Matías- ADIÓS! INÚTILES!

Dragones- JAJAJAJAJA!

Garble- YA LO VEREMOS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! –todo golpeado- maldita sea… no podían pelear mejor?!

Dragon roza- pero si te noqueo a ti 5 beces!

Garble- CALLATE!

-fue… por el honor… no se el honor de que o quien pero… fue por el honor… ; como sea, había quedado hecho polvo después de tanta "diversión" y me dispuse a volver, comenzando el camino de vuelta y aun oliendo a estiércol-

"!$(")$("((- información desconocida-

-en lo profundo del bosque, en un claro-

Redblood- y luego peleo toda la tarde con los dragones… por diversión!

Venonrose-… creo que podría, y enfatizo el "podría", servir para el plan del maestro… pero parece un poco… inestable

Redblood- eso mismo creo… su resistencia, aunque sea contra los dragones jóvenes, es de admirar…

Venonrose- bien… continua con tu misión, informare de esto al maestro… al menos su nuevo juguete será buen peleador

Redblood- si… mi señora

-redblood se convirtió en una sombra y se marchó, venonrose se fue en dirección opuesta hacia el norte-

)()!"($=)!("=$)"!(#=)(¡=)($!("

-cueva-

-luego de que el espía volviera y le contara a Chrysalis lo ocurrido-

Chrysalis- bien… bien, esto va perfecto… algo con tanta ira podría ser fácil de manipular… además de tonto… porque rayos lo… ahhh sabes que? No quiero saberlo…

Larvarus- sigue con ese plan majestad? Por lo que el espía dice creo que no deberíamos…

Chrysalis- basta!… yo soy tu monarca y este plan funcionara, sabes que algo como eso no debería de ser difícil de controlar por mi!

Espía- pero… reina, él tiene extrañas habilidades… y si se resiste como el príncipe Shining?

Chrysalis- no me lo recuerdes!… pero el logro romper el hechizo porque "cadence" lo ayudo con su amor… algo como esta criatura no tiene a nadie… y ahora está solo y debilitado… no hay mejor momento… AVANCEMOS ¡ MUAJAJAAJAJAJA

-de la cueva, todos los cambiantes comenzaron a volar en dirección hacia Matías cual marea negra mientras que Chrysalis reía ante lo que se avecinaba… tantos meses de hambre acabarían y pronto los ponys y yeguas serian suyos a placer-

)($!=)"($=)!%=)#"$=)!"=)$(")$ -¿?-

_-pero… si buscan alimentarse, es malo eso?... si buscan darle de comer a sus crías, es bueno?... pero si su alimento fuera tu cuerpo… tu carne… tu… mente… si para ellos saciarse, te tomaran… con placer, con dolor o cualquier otra forma que la retorcida mente de los seres consientes pueda crear, que harías?- _

_con dolor, te resistirías?... _

_Con placer, lo aceptarías?... _

… _solo somos… nuestra voluntad… solo somos nuestras acciones… somos conflicto… somos… guerra…_

=(/=)(¡%=)#("=)$("#)($#")/%

-y decidí… que estaba mal… porque total… quien tiene la moralidad o el poder de decir… que esta mal y bien?-

)!#%(=)#"(=)$("#=)(%)#"(%(-¿?-

-cerca de Matías, con los 2 espías de Celestia-

Pegaso 1- crees que él nos haga daño?

Pegaso 2- te parece que no?

Pegaso 1- solo digo… vimos como lucho contra los dragones… la hidra… incluso los lobos le temen… no se si sea buena idea dejarlo volver

Pegaso 2- las princesas y los elementos pueden con el…

Pegaso 1- puede… pero será buena idea dejarlo acampar a sus anchas?...

Pegaso 2- eso… no lo se… solo espero que las princesas no se equivoquen con el…

Pegaso 1- yo también…

$)"!$))!"$%("(¡($( -informacion-

-la vuelta se hiso larga, anocheció y tuve que comer algo… así que pare para dar comienzo a la cena, luego de esto solo me quede dormido encima del carro, el cansancio por la pelea y el día que tuve me ganaron, rodeado por la oscura noche solo me dormí… y comenzaron las pesadillas; me encontraba rodeado por la oscuridad… y de esta emergió Twilight… mejor… **Twilight**, aun lastimada pero con su cuerno iluminado por un aura obscura verde y violeta, su corona y su mirada puesta en mi-

**Twilight**\- henos aquí… debiste unirte a mí cuando pudiste

Matias- porque lo decís?... al final te gane… y la victoria es dulce

**Twilight**\- jajajajaja sigues mintiéndote… no ganaste… nunca lo haras… mira a tu alrededor… cada vez estas mas perdido… cada vez mas lejos… cada vez… mas solo

Matias- no es cierto

**Twilight**\- si que lo es… crees que ellas te aceptaran?... dime que amigos tienes?… dime porque insistes en volver?... eh?

Matias- bueno…. Yo….

**Twilight**\- no tienes respuesta… porque no la hay… tu corazón es débil… porque anhelas algo como que no vale nada… déjalo ir… y abraza la verdad…

Matias, con ira y lágrimas- no… yo no tengo corazón

**Twilight**\- eso es… admítelo… tu eres igual a mi… y siempre lo serás

Matias- no… eso sí que no!… yo no tengo corazón porque lo perdí!, cuando me hirieron en combate, a diferencia de vos! PUTA JODIDA! YO no tengo miedo! Yo no deje que me rompieran!

**Twilight**, molesta- yo tampoco siento miedo… mi maestro puede enseñarte ya que ahora no estoy yo… quizá el sea el que deba mostrarte… lo mismo que me enseño a mi

Matias, ira- QUE SE JODA SOMBRA! yo no tengo miedo… por eso hago lo que hago… vos te corrompiste, viste al abismo de la oscuridad durante un tiempo y te asustaste, te mostro que estabas "sola y desamparada" y te quebraste como un puto palito… te mostro la obscuridad, un fondo insondable y que solo el te podía ayudar a controlar el miedo que sentís… como una ves un héroe dijo… "la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que cuando ambos vimos al abismo… tu pestañaste"

**Twilight**\- vi la verdad!

Matias- solo viste lo que el quiso que vieras… tus amigas abandonándote? Tu familia rechazándote? Y cuanto tiempo fue? 1 mes? 1 dia?... 10 putos minutos?... aaaaaahhhhhhh… mi voluntad es de acero porque quiero que lo sea… solo por eso… uno es tan decidido como desea… puedo aprender, puedo adaptarme… pero sabiendo todo lo que puedo, tomo una decisión… y esa decisión es insondable… vos, pequeña mierda, apenas si tenes una idea de lo que hay "ahí abajo"… yo estuve ahí, tuve que bajar, ya sea por voluntad o tirado como basura… pero me agarre y escale… con dientes y uñas… una… y otra vez…

**Twilight**\- y eso te hace fuerte? Quererlo? JA!... no eres nada… lo que crees es una mentira, te tiraron como un desperdicio los mismos por los que hoy luchas… y todo esto es solo un acto de "niño bueno"… acéptalo…

Matias- y vos acepta que perdiste… no solo frente a mi, sino que sombra… un puto tarado muerto por mil años, te rompió… como quien rompe un palito… "crack"… aun puedo escuchar ese sonido en tu cabeza… de tus propios recuerdos…

-eso pareció finalmente hacerla reaccionar, comenzamos a pelear de inmediato de una manera espectacular, ella usaba su poder y yo… no tenía nada, sin nada que con que defenderme… pero sin tenerle ni un minuto de miedo o compasión, me lance encima solo con mis puños desnudos, ella contesto con un pulso que me saco volando, cayendo finalmente a algunos metros-

**Twilight**\- sin nadie que te ayude… sin nadie a quien pedir por auxilio…

-el inmenso fondo negro se tornó en el castillo de "Cantreloc", en un pasillo, con vidrieras que mostraban los actos "heroicos" de Twilight y sus amigas… pero detrás de ellos se distinguía un fuego que consumía a varios ponys… gritando atormentados-

Matias- aaaahhhh… COFFF! –tose sangre- eso va a ser todo?

**Twilight**\- sin nadie que me importe… me convertí en el ser mas poderoso de toda Ecuestria… nadie quien me represente un reto… ninguna "moral" que me limite… era libre de ser todo mi potencial!

Matias- y potencialmente fuiste una mierda! Ninguna cantidad de "lógicas" mal cogidas de los pelos va a cambiar lo que se…

**Twilight,** con su furia destroza todos los vidrios de alrededor- y que es…

Matias- la única limitación que nos ponemos… somos nosotros mismos, por los demas… porque no somos bebes… no existo solo yo… y porque pese a toda la soledad que pueda sentir… aun sigo manteniendo esas limitaciones, porque son tanto muros como columnas que me sostienen, y yo decido hacerlas irrompibles… algo que tu intento de materia gris no pudo hacer por mas de unos meses…

-una explosión descomunal, en un grito lleno de ira por parte de ella, el fuego consumía todo… y sin embargo aun seguía ahí, parado, cansado… y listo para meterle su obscuridad por donde terminaba la espalda, corriendo contra ella y ella contra mi, trato de usar su magia para terminarme… pero no lo logro, por el golpe que le di, reventándola en una luz cegadora dejo todo en blanco y me encontré flotando en el vacío… solo; no… un ser, acostado en el vacío se me acerco flotando y yo a él… pude verlo, se parecía a mi… sin piel ambos nos miramos… pero era diferente, negro y… manchado de sangre… podía sentir sus ojos penetrar los míos con ira cuando pasamos uno al lado del otro-

¿?- tu… no… caíste… tu… no… la aceptaste… pero yo si…. Ahora iremos a por ti

Matías- otro problema más… otra patada más que dar… vos no sos el líder… sos un rendido…

¿?- NO! NO LO SOY! Acepte la realidad! Acepte lo que aun te negas a ver!

Matías- un rendido… un caído… y con toda furia, odio y pelotudes… si algún día fuera como vos… preferiría dar el máximo sacrificio…

¿?- lo darás… me asegurare de ello

-el ser se alejó… no lo vi… pero lo sentí… como si se tratara… de otra persona… y sentí mientras se alejaba un gran asco y culpa… porque podía sentir como si fuera algo dentro mío… como si fuera cercano a mi… como podría terminar asi?... no lo se… pero si algún dia caigo… si me rindo…-

)=!($)"!(=)#("!=)()!")#")(#"!

=(/$)"!(/=)$("!=)$=)"!($ _-"la orden 227 se acatara a toda costa… la rendición o retirada se castiga… con la muerte"- _)(/$)(/"!$("!/)($/"!/$(/"!/$)("!(/

-e%n la ma$"ñan%######)))))%#)))))))%#)#a-

$)"$")$)"!)$)$"$$======…..e$rro%r d"$etec%&ta$$"do

-/

-/

-/

-iniciando

[[°]] alerta…. Variable C143958539… + 75i a sucedido… protocolos iniciados… procesando información…

{- -} informe de probabilidad confirmado… se puede saber como se dio esta conexión no autorizada?

[[°]] cálculos terminados… variable a sucedido según predicciones… el sujeto se ha conectado mentalmente a… ######### que se encuentra en dimensión C -452365869… + 45,44i; proceso terminado… confirmado contra-choque…

{- -} todo indica que… el sujeto luchara… y perderemos la dimensión estratégica… o que lograremos nuestro objetivo… posibles futuros ahora

[[°]] posibilidades de victoria… desconocida, ambos son no calculables en estas variables… para cumplir objetivo establecido se requiere desvío de energía excesivo, deben ser terminados…

{- -} no… solo permitir que continúe el que pueda ser pacificado con la menor cantidad de energía… confirmada orden de adjudicación de energía… bajo mi propia autoridad y por los permisos de la neurona de A|)m!|\|!sTr4C!o|\| ###########…

[[°]] advertencia…

Redirigir energía debilita control sobre otras dimensiones_

DIMENSIÓN DE VALOR ESTRATÉGICO ABSOLUTO_

Posibles desviaciones temporales excesivas_

Desea proseguir?|

{- -} afirmativo…

-/

-/

-/

\- $%(="!... er$$ro5)r… solucionado…  
=)(¡$/=)"!(=$)"!($("!$(/($/(#/)#"(/#($/(/#"/$)(/#")$( -informacion-

-en la mañana -

-me levante con molestia… algo en los sueños o a lo mejor dormí sobre una piedra… algo me dejo mal sabor en todo lo que podía recordar… ahhhhh… aun ciento que no pude terminar con esa… **Twilight**; eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana-

Matias, parándose y estirándose- AAAAAGGGGGGGGG…. Que noche… me sentía mal pero al final creo que fue una buena noche… al menos nada más trato de comerme… a desayunar

-me puse a comer la carne que cocine el día anterior de la hidra como desayuno, pero en eso… y haciéndome terriblemente el boludo y continuando con la comida capte demasiadas señales consientes cercanas para una fiesta sorpresa… quien mierda es a esta hora? No lo pueden dejar a uno tranquilo?! El líder LO ORDENA!-

Matias- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… ahora que carajos es?!…

-de entre los arbustos salieron 6 figuras, eran las chicas y me andaban buscando-

Twilight- vamos chicas él debe esta… ho ahí estas, que bueno que estas bien -comenzando a acercarse-

Matias-… –observando-

Applejack- si compañero… creímos que te habías perdido y decidimos venir a buscarte

Rarity- no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, Celestia nos pidió que te fuéramos a buscar

Twilight, sonrojada- si… es que… te extrañábamos…

Matias, viéndolas con artancia-…

Twilight, confundida- porque no dices nada? Acaso te dejamos sin habla?

Matias- no… solo estoy viendo hasta dónde vas a llegar con la actuación

Twilight- que?!... digo, que actuación?

Matias- en serio?...

Applejack, hablando bajo- creo que es hora de la re-ti-ra-da…

Twilight- sssshHHHH!

Matias- por favor… solo te advierto, los que están rodeándome como guardias reales también van a salir lastimados…

-de repente, las 6 se convirtieron en caballo moscas, Twilight era Chrysalis-

$(($"($"($"-informacion desconocida-

-con nuestros 2 espías de Celestia-

Pegaso 1- creo que la criatura tiene problemas, tenemos que decir al capitán Shining que los cambiantes han vuelto!

Pegaso 2, viendo a su compañero- esto es malo! Si lo capturan o algo peor… recuerdas el hechizo de control mental que sufrió el capitán?

Pegaso 1- el que nos contó?... ho ho…

-ambos se ven unos segundos con preocupación y salen despedidos a toda velocidad-

$()"!(=$("!)($($"( -información-

Chrysalis- como rayos lo supiste?!

Espía, acercándose- se lo dije…

Chrysalis- cállate… y tu, como es que sabias de nosotros?

Matías- los puedo captar… y leerles la mente… detecto a 70 de ustedes rodeándome… pero bueno… supongo que viniste a homenajear al líder!... puedes comenzar –poniéndose en pose "imponente" con una sonrisa-

Chrysalis-…

Matias- …

Cambiantes, confundidos-… ¿?

Chrysalis-… ataquen

Matias- el líder dice que…

Cambiantes, lanzándose- AAAAAAAA!... –oliendo-

espia- PUAG! que es ese olor?!

Matías- (carajo… asta yo me lo siento jajajajaja) me comió una hidra… que esperaban?

-comenzó la pelea contra las fuerzas de Chrysalis… ok, no, comenzó la masacre de los mal nutridos caballo-mosca que eran los negros estos, me atacaron pero solo vale la pena decir que no hubo mucho que hacer, como… "promet… pro… ME… TI!" no hacer mucho daño a nadie… no lo hice, noqueé a unos cuantos de ellos de unos pocos golpes o arrojándolos al suelo, me molesto cunado cada vez que estaban por recibir un golpe imitaban a una de las chicas, o a Celestia, o a luna… o a Shining, a ese le quedo claro que eso era una mala idea-

Matias- van a seguir mucho más?

Dron- es que acaso no te importan! –convirtiéndose en Fluttershy- porque nos harías daño! Ssssffff –sollozando-

Matias-… si entendes el hecho de que no tengo 2 años y que puedo recordar quien sos… no?

"Fluttershy"- RAYOS!

-la piña que le metí fue la última… bueno, luego de partirle un tronco a unos cuantos que me tiraban magia… o me escupían… que carajos me tiraron? Era como pegamento… a esos tampoco se les va a ocurrir volver a escupirme encima, ya que les metí a cada uno una piedra en la boca aparte de zarandearlos un poco contra alguna que otra superficie, roca, árbol y nuevamente superficie… en ese orden… al final, cuando las cosas se calmaron, estaban más o menos 25 de estos mosca-caballo esperando… o más bien cagados en las patas; dejaron de atacar lo que pareció molestar a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis, gritándole con furia a sus súbitos- ATAQUEN!

-los cambiantes la vieron con miedo y se quedaron esperando-

Chrysalis- AAAGGGG… bien, yo lo hare… -acercándose a Matías y lanzando un hechizo- AAAAAAA! Ahora estas bajo mi poder!

-un aura rodeo la cabeza de Matías, el hechizo lo hiso serrar los ojos unos momentos y luego abrirlos-

Chrysalis- ahora obedece a tu reina! Dame tu amor!... solo me deseas… solo deseas servir… solo puedes pensar en mi…

Matias- SI… MI… AMA! –Chrysalis sonríe- ppppfffffffff aaaaajajajajaajajajajaajaja na ya… no puedo andar así JAJAJAJA!

Crysalis- como es que no funciono! Qué clase de criatura no siente amo…

-pese a todo el poder que muchos de los súper retrasados de muchos mundos creen que tienen, la mayoría no resiste que le tiren una piedra de 3 kg en la cabeza a alta velocidad!... ahhhh… que debilidad…. Que… capitalismo; asi, la "raina del mal y las moscas" quedo tranquila en el suelo, posiblemente con algo mas que una contusión pero ya no iba a ser un problema, sus súbditos la rodearon en un intento de protegerla… cosa que no sirvió de mucho, y luego de partirles la madre a los 5 que estaban a su alrededor la subí al hombro, tome la carreta y me dispuse a seguir viaje-

Dron- se lleva a la reina! Deténganlo!

Matias-… no aprenden no? –dejando a Chrysalis en la carreta y poniéndola detrás-

-tras otros 15 noqueados, posiblemente con hemorragias y utilizados como martillos para ablandar carne-

Matías- y por eso el líder es magnánimo…

Larvarus- retirada! Buscaremos la forma en otro momento!

-los caballo moscas restantes se retiraron como pudieron atendiendo a los heridos y noqueados, al final tantos como pudieron salieron corriendo llevándose a algunos y dejando a otros para volver después, ya que ni siquiera quedaban suficientes en buen estado para llevar a mas… con Chrysalis inconsciente en la carreta me pregunte porque la estaba secuestrando… A! si… aaaaagggg… la promesa que le hice en el futuro… que ya no existe, asi que no se si cuenta… pero no creo que merezca lo que le hice… quizá este no fuera su destino o quizá si… pero aunque no puedo darte a tu hija adoptiva… algo puedo hacer… bueno… lo de la hija no se lo descarto pero NI PIENSEN EN NADA "RARO" como que sea hija mía o algo así… pervertidos-

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… no son ni la una y ya me arte de solo pelear a puño… es divertido, pero me falta el plomo y las armas…

-tome a Chrysalis y la envolví con la piel de hidra de manera que no pudiera moverse, la subí a la carreta y me dispuse a seguir viaje… en solo 3 días me había peleado con un perro de 2 cabezas, lobos-piezas para mueble sueco, una hidra, una manti… Escoprioleon!, unos dragones y los caballo-mosca estos… JA! Y esto no es nada… cuando cai en aquel mundo asediado junto a los guardias imperiales JAJAJAJA! Me tuvieron que llevar municiones como 5 veces a 2 horas de haber aterrizado; que mal que el recuento de bajas lo lleva tex y ahora no está… carajo… además a algunos solo los noquee, así que no cuentan… que mierda… y vuelvo oliendo a estiércol… o algo peor… saben?... Creo que para la próxima mejor solo robo un banco y ya-

Matias- aunque tal vez robar un banco de unos seres que tratan de hacerse mis "amigos"… tal vez no sea la mejor idea… aunque por otro lado… el líder es el líder…

Chrysalis, aun "dormida"- aammm ñam ñam

Matias- si si… llegamos para la tarde… (Creo que me estoy volviendo loco… le hablo a un caballo-mosca)

-una vuelta aburrida a mas no poder… llegue al borde del bosque a eso de las 6 de la tarde, ya podía ver la ciudad… pony-no-se-que; me dispuse a llegar y echarme una siesta… aunque tenía cosas que hacer… como sacarme el olor… y limarme las fosas nasales para sacármelo de la cabeza jajajaja; al llegar un circo de guardias y ponys me esperaban en el centro, parecía que Celestia estaba… dando órdenes desde un podio con luna y las chicas detrás; por alguna razón, la ciudad parecía algo… dañada… que paso?-

Celestia- aremos patrullas de 7 pon… MATÍAS?!

-todos se voltean a verme-

Matias- que significa este capitalismo y libre comercio?!

Twilight-… esta bien aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh


	17. Chapter 15-5

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 15.5: la aventura del capitalismo 2

=$("!)($=)"!($!")"($)(¡$=)(=)("! El capitalismo y tu

El líder, considera que la idea de que se realicen intercambios entre bienes y servicios es algo diabólico y debe ser destruido, porque?, porque eso genera riquezas entre algunos pocos, cosa totalmente inaceptable, quien ha escuchado de alguien que tenga más que el resto y que eso lo haga feliz? La felicidad está prohibida Y ya que nuestro líder glorioso no le da nada a nadie, NADIE TIENE NADA Y PUNTO…

)(¡($!"()))"$("!)($)"!$)"!$() –informacion-

-las princesas y las chicas se acercaron corriendo a verme-

Twilight- matias¡ qué bueno que estas bien, losss (no puedo decirle que celestial mando a que lo sigan… lo haría desconfiar)ssss poderes… si, eso, los poderes de la princesa detect... ffffff… -oliendo- pero que es esa peste!

Matias- el olor… viene de mí, y a su vez es la descomposición de las entrañas de una hidra; y con eso de "poder" te réferis a los 2 que me estaban siguiendo?… no es un gran "poder" que digamos –viendo a Celestia- digo, en ese caso yo soy todopoderoso…

Celestia- b-bueno, es que pensamos que… por si necesitabas ayuda podrías…

Luna- SI! Eso…

-todas se quedaron mirando con cara de preocupación esperando a que les creyera-

Matias- aja… por supuesto… pueden seguir esperando a que me lo trague… o decírmelo y esperar mi terrible y justa ira

Celestia- aaahhh –suspiro- bien, sabíamos que harías algo… tonto o que pondrías en peligro a alguien y decidimos enviar a 2 pegasos a que te vigilaran… no creímos que pelearlas con todo lo que se te pusiera de frente! En que estabas pensando? Pudo ser peligroso!

Luna- una manticora, lobos de bosque, una hidra! Los dragones! Y LOS CAMBIANTES! QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!? Pudo traer problemas a Ponyville! A TODA ECUESTRA!

Twilight- eso mismo!, dijiste que no lastimarías a…

Matias- NA NA NA… dije que no mataría a nadie… y que no provocaría "demasiado" daño… pero HEY! De algo tengo que vivir… sino que quieren? Que me haga amigo de cada animal del bosque?

Fluttershy, enojada- eso sería lindo!... em… perdón…

Twilight, con ira- no es solo por lo que hiciste en el bosque!

Applejack, emergiendo de atrás con ira- ESO MISMO! Te llevaste una de nuestras carretas sin preguntar y lastimaste a mi hermana menor! –Tratando de golpear a Matías y siendo retenida por 2 guardias-

Rarity- casi matas a Fluttershy con esa "broma" tuya

Twilight- y ni hablar de lo que podías haber ocasionado al haber ido a buscar oro a los nidos de dragón! Cuál es tu excusa?!...

Matias, pensativo – mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. Porqueeeeee…. Me-dio-la-gana?... si, creo que por eso… bueno, ahor…

Celestia, iracunda- no pienso dejar esto sin resolver, pusiste en peligro a toda una ciudad, incluso a Ecuestria con tus acciones irresponsables! Vas a explicar esto de un modo u otro…

-los guardias se ponen firmes-

Matias- mmmmm… no sé qué sería mejor?... si hacerte comer tierra Ooooo… hablarlo y resolverlo como gente civilizada… como que me dan ganas de lo primero, no?

Celestia- COMO TE ATREVES!

Luna, iracunda- NO INSULTES A MI HERMANA! no puede amenazarnos para salir de esta!, ahora nos vas a explicar –acercándose a la carreta y sacando la piel de la hidra que cubría a Chrysalis- que es…. ESTO?!

Mane 6- es Chrysalis!

Celestia- n-no puedo creerlo… y que son todas estas… joyas y oro?

Matias- una pregunta a la vez

Luna- que hace Chrysalis, la monarca de los despreciables cambiantes, enemiga de Ecuestria, en la carreta!?

Matias- tomando una siesta o en estado de coma por una piedra que le parti en la cabeza –todas lo ven con preocupación-… que no es obvio?... no sé, me encontré con una emboscada y…

Celestia- si, lo sabemos, los pegasos nos informaron de que te encontraste con los cambiantes y vinimos a ayudar… pero no esperábamos esto

Matias- y que esperabas? Ella trato de controlarme con algún… "hechizo" y no le funciono… yo solo aproveche y me dispuse a pacificarla

Luna, con miedo- e-esta m-muerta?!

Matias- no… no ves que respira?

Chrysalis, despertando- y que escucha! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ponys- AAAAA!

-todos se pusieron en guardia mirando fijamente a Chrysalis, esperando a que saltara, pero sus ataduras a base del cuero de la hidra no se lo permitían-

Matias, aun tranquilo- que bueno… ahora tengo que dormirla otra vez! –Tomando una roca-

Chrysalis- NOO!

Todos- NOOOO!

Chrysalis- Que ra… –viendo que estaba atada- QUE RAYOS ES ESTO! EXIJO QUE ME SUELTEN EN ESTE INSTANTE!... q-que estas haciendo?!

Twilight- Matías alto!

Matías, a punto de partirle la cabeza a Chrysalis- que?...

Twilight- no puedes hacerle eso!

Chrysalis- eso mismo! Soy una reina!... y como llegue aquí?... Y PORQUE ESTOY ATADA?!

Matias- adivina… si es que tienes cerebro (algo que dudo)

-en ese momento usa su magia para soltarse de las ataduras y salir corriendo-

Chrysalis- esta ME LA PAGARAS CRIATURA! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! –corriendo en el lugar- AAAAJAJAJAJA… -corriendo-… que rayos sucede!?

Twilight- no soy yo…

Celestia- yo… tampoco…

Luna- que esta…

Matías, reteniendo a Chrysalis en el lugar con habilidad psíquica- quieta…

Chrysalis, viendo que no podía correr al levitar en el aire- AAAAGGG! Mis alas tampoco sirven! –Matías la toma de la cola- que… CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! SUÉLTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Matías, sin darle importancia y sosteniéndola con su cola- en que estábamos?

Rainbow- eee… no se te va a escapar?

Matías-… mmm… -viendo como Chrysalis insistía con tirar de su cola en un intento por zafarse- creo que no…

Celestia- p-porque la trajiste?

Matías- bueno… al principio solo iba a dejarla ahí… luego pensé en... ya saben, "zanjar el problema"

Twilight- no te refieres a…

Matías- se… pero después recordé que… le debía algo… una promesa

-todos ven a Chrysalis un momento quien aun trata con todas sus fuerzas de que la suelte, cosa que no iba a lograr salvo que se corte la cola… para lo que estoy seguro de que es muy orgullosa o algo así-

Luna, desconfiando- que "promesa"?

Matías- una que hice a ella –sacudiendo a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis- DEJA DE SACUDIRME CUAL ANIMAL! Y de que rayos estás hablando! Yo nunca te había visto!

Luna- sabía que tramabas al…

Matías- SSSHHHHHHHH –callándola- no es ese tipo de promesa… le prometí ayudarla a… mmmm… que buena pregunta… creo que a sobrevivir y algo más… no se…

Chrysalis, confundida- en serio?... Y como es que SUJETÁNDOME COMO A UN PERRO LOS VAS A LOGRAR! SUELTAME!

Matías- los planes del líder siempre son complejos! JAJAJAJA

Celestia- aaaahhhhh –suspiro- creo que por ahora está bien… pero tienes que responder, porque fuiste a buscar oro a los nidos de dragón?

Chrysalis- así que eso fue lo que fuiste a buscar?! Oro?! Aaaahhhhhhh… pensé que seria otra riqueza…

Matias- si si… asquerosa forma de transacción capitalista… ahora –agarrando a Chrysalis- vos quédate acá –poniéndola en la carreta y atándola de nuevo-

Chrysalis- y que te hace creer qu…

Matías- o te quedas ahí o te rompo las extremidades para que no te muevas…

Chrysalis, espantada- a… a…

-todos están aterrados ante el comentario-

Matias- eso pensé…

Twilight- NO PUEDES TRATARLA ASÍ! Es un prisionero… aun siendo… Chrysalis, se merece ser tratada bien…

Matías- después te dejo que le atiendas las heridas que le haga…

Pinkie- eso esta mal… oye… una pregunta… este oro no es de los dragones? Porque lo tienes tu?

Rainbow- esperen un segundo… como es que venciste a una hidra?! Los pegasos no podían creerlo y yo tampoco!

Luna- y porque hueles tan mal!?

Matias- 1: los dragones comen diamantes y duermen sobre oro así que decidí que ahí encontraría las riquezas que me permitirían comprar los materiales que necesito… 2 y 3:… la hidra me comió… y tuve que salir por…

Twilight- puaggg¡ no me digas que…

Matias- NO SALÍ POR LA PARTE DE ATRÁS¡… Salí por la panza… y luego se calló encima mío… así que también salí por la espalda… algo más?

Rainbow- no te creo nada!

Celestia- hay que admitir que es difícil de creer algo asi

Pegaso 1- pero princesa lo vimos todo

Matias, sacando el colmillo de la hidra, el del Escorpioleon y su garra- acá tan tus pruebas… algo más?

Twilight-…e… es… esos… esos son

Fluttershy- COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASÍ! Se lo arrebataste a una manticora y a la hidra!? Eres un monstruo! –volando directamente en frente de Matías-

Matías, dándole las cosas a Twilight quien parecía emocionada por estudiarlas-… me está cansando que no comprendas el hecho de que puedo hacerte mucho daño… el escopioleon está bien… bueno, algo digerida como yo… pero "bien"… se la comió la hidra… y la hidra… que queres que te diga?

Rarity- posiblemente una disculpa por el hecho de hacerle daño a un animal inocente…

Fluttershy- ESO MISMO!

Matías-… si me disculpo con vos… va a cambiar algo?... además… inocente de que!? Me comió!...

Twilight, tratando de consolar a Fluttershy- lo ciento Fluttershy… pero creo que tiene razón…

Fluttershy, con lágrimas- pero el… si él no hubiera ido… nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Matias- si no hubiera existido nada hubiera pasado y todos estarían muertos… no hay porque… -todos ven a Matías con fastidio- bieeeen… lo ciento flut… flo…

Rarity- Fluttershy…

Matias- eso mismo… lamento… haberme tenido que defender así?...

Fluttershy- sssffff… -limpiándose- bien… solo si prometes no volver a hacerlo!

Matias-… por… dios… son agotadores… bien… alguien mas?

Applejack, aun con ira- porque corrales te llevaste nuestra carreta y lastimaste a mi hermana?!

-de detrás de Applejack, surgió applebloom acompañada de sus amigas… donde se escondían?-

Applebloom- SI! Eso que me hiciste dolió!...

Scootaloo- que te da derecho de lastimar a nuestra amiga?!

Swetie belle- SI!

Matias, mirando a Applejack- porque supuse que 1 carreta menos no iba a afectar tu producción en gran medida… y no lastime a tu hermana… solo la dormí porque me estaba tratando de seguir y no podía… o preferís que la hubiese dejado ir con migo? –mirando a applebloom- y vos… ni que te hubiese dolido tanto...

Applejack- puede ser que ella este bien… pero igualmente no puedes llevarte algo que no es tuyo!

Matías-… como quieras…. –tomando un puñado de oro de la carreta- tu pago… algo más?

Chrysalis- SUÉLTAME! Esto no es digno de la realeza!

Matías- cállese! Ni a ellas las trato bien –señalando a luna y a Celestia, ambas se indignan-

Applejack- a no señor, con un puñado de oro no devuelves 3 días sin la carreta… -devolviéndole el oro a Matías-

Matías- en realidad si… es la idea de préstamo… quien devuelve oro por dios?!... aaahhhhhhh…

Twilight- MATÍAS!

Matías- bien… que es lo que quieren? En serio que son insoportables…

Celestia-mmm… como castigo por tus acciones e irresponsabilidad… Mmmmm –pensativa-

)$"(¡$("(¡=$( -informacion desconocida-

Twilight, haciendo un circulo junto a las princesas- princesa… cree que sea buena idea? Si lo presionamos podríamos perderlo… -viendo a Matías- y lo cierto es que no ha hecho nada TAN malo

Applejack- y lo de robar mi carreta?!

Fluttershy- o lo de casi matar al pobre ángel de un susto y pelearse con los pobres animales de Everfree?!

Applebloom, metiéndose en el círculo- o lo de dormirme?!

Luna- y ni hablar de las consecuencias de haber ido a buscar oro a los nidos de dragón…

Twilight- mmmmmm…. Déjenme ver algo –saliendo del circulo para hablar con Matías-

($"/"!/$("!$)/ -informacion-

-me encontraba molestando a Chrysalis, y ella trataba de defenderse mordiendo o usando su magia-

Twilight- eeee… Matías? Que es lo que…

Matías, sin dejar de molestar- que?... AHU! –Chrysalis consigue lanzarle una roca a la cabeza- que?... la estaba fastidiando…

Chrysalis- y si no dejas de tocarme te ira peor! ASÍ QUE DEJA DE MOLESTAR!

-Matías vuelve a picarla con un dedo en la cara-

Matías- JAMÁS! MUAJAJAJAJA! Pico pico pico

Chrysalis, siendo picada en la cara- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG! Ya veras!

Twilight- MATÍAS!... como es que conseguiste el oro?... lo robaste?

Matias- al principio fue la idea… pero luego los dragones y yo comenzamos a pelear…

Twilight- PELEASTE CONTRA LOS DRAGONES PARA ROBARLES EL ORO?!... por favor dime que no…

Matías- luego de pelear un rato los dragones, ellos solo me dejaron tomar lo que quería por haberles dado una buena pelea

Twilight- fiuu… ósea que no vendrán aquí buscando venganza?

Matias- no creo… me fui en buenos términos… dejándoles mas moretones de los que tenían jajajajaja!

Chrysalis- ya basta!

Matias, picando el rostro de Chrysalis- NUNCA!

("$/!$/"!(/$) –información desconocida-

-Twilight volvió con una sonrisa al círculo-

Twilight- como me lo imagine, el no atrajo a los dragones hacia nosotros… así que no hay problema con eso

Celestia- aunque bien podría ser de pura casualidad, ya que los dragones no son conocidos por compartir… pero aún queda todo lo demás

Rarity- quiero agregar… PUAGGG… que tenemos que hacerlo bañar… apesta!

Pinkie- si, creo que nunca había olido algo así! Creen que sea un nuevo olor?

Luna- hermana creo… que podríamos hacer algo para que pague por sus actos

Celestia- dime

Luna- que ellas le den… trabajo –señalando a las mane 6-

Mane 6- QUE?!

Celestia- que… buena idea, es perfecta! Quizá así además de aprender… le servirá de distracción… un servicio comunitario

Twilight- princesa, no puede hablar enserio, él es…

Applajack- un ladrón y un embustero

Rarity- un desconsiderado y muy sucio

Fluttershy- es carnívoro y malo

Pinkie- torpe y gracioso jajajajaja

Rainbow- y aunque peleo con los dragones… algo cool, es probable que aun trate de hacernos daño

Celestia- lo se… aunque hasta ahora no nos ha hecho "demasiado" daño, si le damos la oportunidad es probable que el… cambie…

Luna- lo cierto chicas es que creemos que ustedes pueden reformarlo… y tal vez hasta logre serles de ayuda

Twilight- lo ciento princesa, pero como algo como el podría sernos de ayuda –señalando a Matías- y reformarlo?

-todos ven a Matías-

/"$(/!/$/"$!/ -informacion

-me encontraba viendo una casa cercana, al patearla un poco, la estructura que estaba algo rota cedió… y cayó encima de mí-

Matías- AAAAAA!... –luego de salir de los escombros- aaahhh aahhhh…. Estúpidas y débiles estructuras ¡

Chrysalis- ajajajajajajaja te lo mereces!

Matías- cállate caballo-mosca!

Chrysalis- NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! Soy la reina cambiante!

($"($)$"-información desconocida-

Ponys- jmjmjmjmjmjm

Celestia- ejem… sé que lo que les pido puede ser demasiado, pero confió en ustedes… y a demostrado ser resistente, fuerte e ingenioso… ya que en 3 dias hizo una fortuna y sobrevivió al bosque everfree…

Luna- pese a todo… no decimos que simplemente lo dejen acampar a sus anchas… sean duras cuando lo crean y no se dejen intimidar… no dejaremos de estar al lado de ustedes

Twilight, juntando a las mane 6- que dicen?

Rarity- no creo que sea buena idea… él no es algo que se pueda reformar

Applejack- aun no confió en el… y menos ahora que lastimo a mi hermana!

Rainbow- tiene razón Twilight…

Twilight- si… pero no lo hemos conocido lo suficiente… y no le ha hecho daño a nadie…

Fluttershy- está bien… si la princesa confía en nosotras, yo lo hare…

Pinkie- será súper-duper-divertido

Rainbow- aaahhhh… esta bien… pero si intenta algo lo are pagar

Applejack- esto de acuerdo con Rainbow… y quiero que se disculpe!

Rarity- si se baña… creo que podría… tal vez podamos hacerlo más amable… y cortes… y educado… y…

Twilight- bien! –dirigiéndose a las princesa- princesas… aceptamos

Celestia- bien… y gracias por el esfuerzo

Luna- de verdad… muchas gracias… y suerte, yo lo estaré vigilando en las noches

Celestia- hablando de eso… as podido contactar con el en los sueños durante su viaje?

Luna- temo que no… extrañamente su puerta no aparecía… o lo hacía de intervalos… como si soñara y cambiara de sueño constantemente…

Twilight- que extraño… tal ves podamos preguntarle…

-todas desarmaron el circulo y voltearon en busca de matias-

)$"!)$)")$! –Información-

-me encontraba sentado en los escombros de la casa, con Chrysalis recostada sobre la carreta y revolcándose… haciendo más difícil mi trabajo, me encontraba viendo su cuerno y haciendo que las nanomaquinas lo analicen-

Chrysalis- QUE ME SUELTES!

Matias- quédate QUIETA!... no puedo ver cómo funciona tu "magia" de comer el amor (interesante… trabaja buscando una determinada onda que los seres vivos generan en el cerebro por la conexión que todos tienen con la disformidad… y que es interpretada como el sentimiento de amor… si se convierte una onda diferente en esta… mmmmm) interesante… además de todo te faltan.. "partes" por estos agujeros, y tenes colmillos pero no se supone que comas carne…

Chrysalis, con la mano de Matías en la boca- DEHA DE HASTHIDIAR!

Twilight- matias? Que… estas… haciendo?

Matias- trabajando… calculando la onda de variación que ella toma para vivir además de otros datos de interés, sus huesos son altamente flexibles como los de los gatos, además de estar ligados a su magia de mayor forma para cambiar…

Chrysalis- PUEDEN SACÁRMELO?! Esto es inaceptable! Soy una reina, no un conejillo de indias… -Matías analizaba a Chrysalis tocando el cuerno y abriendo los ojos de esta- QUÍTATE!

Matias- che… el ser una prisionera de guerra no te dice nada?... ósea, como que de ahora hasta que YO quiera… te quedaste sin derechos

Chrysalis, molesta- que rayos es un "derecho"?!

Matias- esa es la actitud!

Twilight- Matías, no la puedes tratar así… aunque se trate de ella

Celestia- es cierto… ella debe ser encarcelada por sus crímenes en una prisión… nos la llevaremos con nosotras a Canterlot

Luna- así es… así que ahora déjanos…

Matias- no es su prisionera… es mía… y no pueden encarcelarla… no tienen motivos judiciales… o bueno, de hecho si tienen según sus leyes, pero según las mías, todos deberían estar en un gular trabajando en gloriosas minas de carbón… asi que como nada es absoluto…

Todos- QUE?!

Twilight- a que te refieres? Ella ataco Canterlot!

Matias- si, eso si… ustedes están en su "derecho" de defenderse… y supongo que vos –viendo a Chrysalis- de atacar ya que necesitan ese "amor"… mmmmm… que jodido el tema de la ley no? Como se justifica todo esto?... ahhhhh…

Chrysalis- puedo opinar?

Matias- no…

Twilight- a que te refieres?

Luna- no me vas a decir que ella te agrada… o si?

Rarity, susurrando- supongo que entre raros se entienden jajajaja

Mane 6 y princesas- jajajajajaj

Matias- por eso ustedes andan juntas? JA! Mátenme esa –todas se molestan- como te dije… tengo una promesa que cumplir… además, ella ataco porque buscaba alimento para su gente… asi que esta "relativamente" justificado…

Chrysalis- y que promesa es esa… no será ayudarme a conquistar Ecuestria por casualidad?! –sonriendo malvadamente-

Matías- no… eso ya pretendo hacerlo porque quiero, muajajajaja… y además, la promesa se basaba en… "ayudar" de alguna forma a que tu especie viviera "mejor"… mejor que como ahora, que se la pasan cazándolos a ellos y en el futuro eso ya no era necesario… gracias a un progreso que se hizo…

Chrysalis- quieres decir que en el futuro… mi especie prospero?

Matias- si… y fue por una pony… que no te imaginarias

Celestia- quien?

Maitas- aaaaaaaajajajajajajaja…. Que la duda los consuma!… muajajajajaja…

Twilight- Matías! Vamos… podría ser importante

Matías- no lo es… pues ya no hay… un juntos por siempre…

-y en mis acciones, habrá estado bien lo que hice? Sera realmente lo mejor?... o abre hecho más mal que bien?... y que es el bien y el mal?... nunca se cómo justificar esto, salvo por "es lo que pude hacer"… aunque en retrospectiva, quizá pude hacerlo mejor… pero de nuevo, mejor para quien?-

Luna- estas bien?... te quedaste muy callado…

Celestia- estas…

Matías- (por mis acciones… están vivas… y otras muertas… y quien sabe cuántos mas) nada… no me pasa nada… -dejando a Chrysalis en paz-

-Chrysalis vio a mis ojos… pareció ver algo… y se asustó-

Chrysalis- … que…. Que fue lo que hiciste?…. QUE?!

Matias- algo que ahora solo existe en mi mente… y en mi conciencia…

Twilight- que fue lo que hiciste?

Flluttershy- acaso fue muy grave?

Matias- si… y ya no importa… ahora vamos… estoy cansado…

Celestia- está bien… pero antes, aun debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos… por lo tanto, ellas –señalando a las 6- te darán un… "trabajo comunitario"… cada una, según como crea conveniente… para ayudar y ser ayudado… un servicio comunitario de amistad

Matias- …eee? (se dan cuenta de lo que tengo que aguantar?... porque creen después que soy como soy…)

Luna- hacemos esto porque ya as demostrado lo que sucede cuando te dejamos solo… pensamos… que es lo mejor para ti…

Twilight- se que estas… cansado… pero actúas con paranoia, agresivo… aquí nadie te persigue…

Matías-… aún hay una guerra que pelear… una pelea que ganar… y cuando eso pase… cuando al fin tenga lo que quiero, ahí y solo ahí, bajo mis armas… hasta entonces…

Twilight- no… aquí puedes dejar de pelear, es que no lo ves?... aquí no es necesario

Applejack- tiene razón… no debes actuar así

Matías-… si tanto lo quieren… háganlo ustedes…

-nada cambia cuando te acostumbras a la guerra… y nada puede cambiar eso-

Luna- no… tu debes hacer esto… debes cambiar… o quedarte solo y amargado…

Matias-… no van a dejar de insistir… si es lo que quieren, quizá así comprendan

Twilight, sonriendo- al menos es un paso…

Matias- (pero si termino por destruirlas? Si en algún momento les muestro algo… que no deberían haber visto?... la miseria, el dolor, la locura… la humanidad… en su peor aspecto podría destrozarlas… y no dejar nada) aaaahhhhhhhhhh –viendo a la ciudad- alguien me explica que paso acá?

Rarity- ho… solo un pequeño… "Pinkie-problema" jajajaja

Todas- jajajajaja

Matias- ja-ja-ja… na, ya en serio, que paso?

Twilight- em… es una larga historia

Pinkie- me duplique en un lago mágico y luego tuvimos un enjambre de Pinkies que destrozaron todo!

Twilight-… era mas larga en mi mente

Matias- a… bien… la pintura funciono, espero que haya sido verde… jajajajaja PORQUE SI NO FUE VERDE! Es-el-fin!... na, solo bromeo…

Todas-… QUE?!

Rainbow- SABIAS QUE ESTO PASARÍA!?

Matias- tu que crees?

Celestia- pudiste… evitar TODO!? PORQU…

Matías, interrumpiendo- Pinkie…

Pinkie- si?

Matias- aprendiste la lección?

Pinkie- SI! Aprendí cuan divertido es estar con mis amigas, pero que a veces tienes que elegir con quien estar, pero que los buenos amigos siempre tendrán oportunidades para divertirse!... AAAAHHHHHHH! –sorpresa- tu lo sabias!

Matias- el líder… niños… es magnánimo…

Luna- PUDISTE… aaahhhhhhh… no lo hiciste para que aprendiera esto… no podías

Matias- las cosas tiene que pasar así para que se fijen… y el valor del conocimiento y bla bla bla…

Celestia-… sabes que esto podría haber terminado mal verdad?

Matias- por supuesto que lo supuse, pero si miramos así las cosas… respirar podría salir mal y podríamos inhalar algo toxico… asi que, HÁGANSE CARGO USTEDES DE COMO ES SU MUNDO! Porque yo nunca dije que esta era la mejor forma o la única o nada!... su mundo? Sus problemas… y no, no podía decirles…

-todos observaron con la mirada baja y caída… que quizá tenía razón-

Twilight- y… la pintura tenia que ser verde?

Matias- solo es una broma… jejejeje

Applejack- y como sabemos… si algo se nos tenía que ocurrir o no!?

Matías- no lo se, solo viviendo como todos los demas… que se yo!… vivan el momento… supongo… yo no tejo ningún destino místico… pero si puedo decirles que… aaaaGGGGG! Aaaahhhh… que si "confían en ustedes y en su "amisad" lograran cualquier cosa y… bla bla bla"

Celestia- aaahhh… y aun asi lo soportamos… solo tengo que recordar constantemente… porque… -sonriendo a Matías-

Matías- el líder soporta sus existencias y no se anda quejando!... no, esperen, si me quejo, PORQUE EXISTEN SIN VENERARME?!

-las chicas se despidieron de las princesas luego de que las convencí para que me dejaran seguir estudiando a Chrysalis en casa de Twilight… algo que ella protesto… y que luego de que le dijera que podía ayudarme a investigar acepto; así los guardias y las princesas se fueron devuelta a "Cancerlot"… nos quedamos en medio de la calle las chicas, Chrysalis, las crusaders y yo… que por cierto, Chrysalis estaba constantemente tratandod e escapar, asi que le aplique una llave durante unos segundos para que ya no pudiera usar su cuerno… es una parte del cerebro y se puede noquear… cosa que me dijeron que era innecesaria ya que tenían unos anillos para evitar eso-

Twilight- bien… vamos a casa

Applejack- aun quiero mi disculpa!

Matías- eso no va a pasar

Rarity- tienes que disculparte!

Applebloom- eso! Quiero escucharlo

Matias- no…

-comenzamos a marchar hacia la casa de Twilight… con las chicas torturándome hasta que me disculpe con las demás-

Swetie belle- discúlpate!

Matias- no

Fluttershy- tienes que disculparte! Con Applejack y con appleboom y con… con…

Rainbow- creo que con Zecora…

Twilight- eso! Ahora la disculpa

Matias- dije que no… se la aguantan

Twilight- MATÍAS!

Chrysalis, desde la carreta remolcada por Matías- ya discúlpate para que dejen de gritar!

Matías- quisiera que eso funcionara!... pero van a seguir fastidiando con algo mas…

Rainbow- te disculpas o sino

Matias- o sino que?

Applejack- te are… comer gusanos!

Matias- quiero ver que lo intentes

Twilight- solo lo estás haciendo por testarudez

Matias- es que no veo porque me tendría que disculpar… le ofrecí oro por el dios maquina! Y lo rechazo… y por última ves… QUE LA COSA AMARILLA ESTÁN BIEN así que no veo el problema!

Mane 6- Matías!

Matias- bien… lamento que… tu existencia dependa de una carret…

Twilight- MATÍAS!

Matias- aaaagGG!... me disculpo… por… llevarme… tu… carRETA... y dormir a tu hermana…

Applejack- mmmm… no se si eso realmente fue una disculpa…

Matias-… puedo cortar toda relación con ustedes y partirte la carreta por la cabeza…

Applejack, nerviosa- disculpa aceptada…

Pinkie- SI!

Applejack- al menos tengo tu palabra…

Rarity- creo que fue mas difícil sacarle la disculpa que aguantar su olor… YUG!...

Rainbow- ja! Al fina te ganamos!

Matias- victoria bacía… (por fin!... algo de paz… hasta la próxima batalla jajajajaj)

Twilight- lo que digas… ahora vamos a casa… y por favor báñate!

Ponys- JAJAJAJA!

Matías- quiero ver que salgas de las entrañas de una hidra…

Rainbow- yo podría… y lo haría oliendo mejor que tu ajajajaj

Matías- a si?!... vamos a ver –tomando a Rainbow de la cola y lanzándola como un avión de papel hacia el bosque, esta solo dio una pirueta y volvió- aaagggg

Rainbow- creías que eso iba a funcionar? Soy la mejor voladora de Ecuestria… nada me sorprende

Ponys- jajajaja

Matias- creo que si te rompo un ala…

Twilight- Matías!

Matías- QUE?! y Por favor deja de decir mi nombre! Me lo estas gastando…

Twilight- no andes amenazando asi a todos Y NO TENEDRE UQE HACERLO!

Chrysalis- peste insoportable… y pueden quitarme a las niñas! Amenos que me las estén ofreciendo como bocado!

Niñas, quienes molestaban a Chrysalis en la carreta- AAAAA!

Matías- bueno… con algo hay que alimentarla…

Rainbow, Rarity y Applejack- CLARO QUE NO!

Matias- bieeeen… aaahhhh… cosas pequeñas… no fastidien a la cosa de color negro…

Applebloom- tenemos nombres!

Matias- TAMBIÉN LAS HORMIGAS E IGUALMENTE LAS PISO! Asi que dejen de molestar a lo que yo quiero molestar!

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!...

-todos llegaron a la casa de Twilight-

Matias- bien –levantando a Chrysalis- vamos a dentro

Chrysalis- BÁJAME MONO TONTO SIN PELO!

Twilight- que estás haciendo?

Matias- no puedo dejarla acá afuera… salvo que quieras que le ponga correa… hablando de eso

Twilight- no!... pero, la dejaremos adentro?

Applejack- aahuuu te preocupas por ella? Jajajaja

Matias- me preocupa que trate de escapar… y que de seguro los retrasados de sus caballo-mosca vengan a buscarla

Chrysalis- JA! Suerte con eso, mis leales súbditos estarán buscándome por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarme… y cuando me encuentren van a ver!... Y NO SOMOS "CABALLO-MOSCAS"! MONO SIN PELO Y APESTOSO!

Matías- si claro… voy a ver a tu horda mal nutrida y poco inteligente intentar por medios bastante estúpidos el recuperarte… cosa que por cierto, intentaran dentro de poco, ya que nos estaban siguiendo…

Chrysalis- mis súbditos te encontraran y a tus amigas! Y te aran pedazos… espera… ya lo sabes?!

Matías- por supuesto, literalmente es lo único que podrían hacer según lo que conozco… salvo por buscarse quizá otra monarca competente

Chrysalis– OYE! No sabes la que te espera… duerme con un ojo abierto… pues pronto sabrás de lo que soy capaz

Matías- se… claro… ahora… donde me baño?

Twilight- el baño está arriba, y no te preocupes, reforcé la madera del árbol con magia para que no se rompa

-deje a Chrysalis con las chicas y las crusaders en el estar; muy dudoso de si la madera resistiría subí con cuidado… para comprobar que no lo hacía y terminar por romper 3 escalones… pero al final lo logre y arriba me dispuse a bañarme… en un baño bastante chico; encendí la ducha, retraje las nanomauinas para dejar al descubierto mi esqueleto metálico y me dispuse a bañarme… por fin… no es una actividad que haga a menudo, es como… bañar un auto… jajajajaja que se limpia con las nanomaquinas por si solo JAJAJAJA aaaahhhh… Aunque hay cosas que ni las maquinas pueden limpiar, como asido corrosivo que se filtró por todo mi cuerpo y enormes pedazos de putrefacción-

($"!)$("$- informacion desconocida-

Twilight- bien… ahora que no está, podremos hablar sobre que vamos a hacer con el

Rarity- bueno… la princesa dijo que nos ayudara dándole un trabajo

Rainbow- un esclavo! Que divertido

Applejack- que no te escuche jajajajaja

Twilight- eso es, solo hay que darle algo que lo obligue a interactuar con otros y así ser más amable… al final, entre todas podremos mostrarle la magia de la amistad

Chrysalis, desde el suelo aun tratando de liberarse- JA! creen que algo como él pueda "reformase"… buena suerte con eso

Twilight- bueno… él dijo que tenía una promesa con tigo desde el futuro… y ahora trata de cumplirla, creo que deberías ser más agradecida de que no te haya hecho nada

Chrysalis- aaaggg… si si… como digas… es el momento perfecto para escapar… jejejeje

Matias, gritando desde el baño- EL LÍDER! QUIEN TODO LO SABE… DICE QUE SI TRATAS DE ESCAPAR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE DESMALLES NO VAS A DESPERTAR!...

Chrysalis, quedándose tranquila- aaaggg… ya lo veremos…

Applejack- bien… como lo aremos?

-Fluttershy se separó del grupo y se dirigió hacia arriba, sentía curiosidad por cómo se bañaría Matías… siendo el un ser diferente y una maquina; subió con cuidado mientras las demás hablaban sobre como iban a hacer que Matías las ayudara con ciertas labores que le mostraran la magia de la amistad, ella subió y entreabrió la puerta para ver a Matías… fue algo extraño para ella, y aunque sonrojada, se aventuró-

$/"($()($"()! –informacion-

-me encontraba sentado como podía sobre la bañadera, mientras el agua caía sobre mi, me dedicaba a revisar mis servo-músculos… estaban dañados y desgastados, tantos de ellos que tuve que poner una ayuda visual para distinguir cuales necesitaban reparaciones-

Matias- protocolo de visualización de daños… en color rojo

-pequeñas hileras de nanomaquinas surgieron de entre los serbo-músculos y rodearon todas las partes que estaban dañadas… casi todo mi cuerpo se volvió rojo para distinguir que estaba dañado o desgastado de lo que no… y mie$)" que era bastante… de hecho, salvo por algún que otro servo, todo lo demás se encontraba desgastado… me dispuse a comenzar las reparaciones, retire con cuidado algunos servos, uniones y parte de la estructura metálica que tenía encima con mis manos y mis poderes psíquicos… estas las deje en la bañadera y el agua le saco casi toda la mugre con ayuda de las nanomaquinas, incluso salió algo de brea negra de mi interior, resulto que entre mis órganos se había metido algo de biomaterial (carne… y otras cosas) que se había podrido y que ahora podía ver… también me enjabone eso… estuve así bastante tiempo, limpiando cada parte del cuerpo como pude y volviéndola a ensamblar… incluso destape mi cerebro para que el agua caliente lo limpiara y DUE ADGO DKSSDSAJEJEJEJEJDEEEEEEe (fallo en motor de pensamiento); las nanomaquinas tomaron materiales moleculares del agua, así comenzaron a repararse ellas también y a reponer las perdidas, no es que solo usen agua, pero es un catalizador de enorme importancia-

)$"!=$=)) –informacion desconocida-

-Fluttershy observaba a Matías bañarse… jamás peso que vería algo así, él se quitaba partes de su cuerpo y luego las lavaba, para volver a colocárselas, incluso hacia que algunas levitaran y las ponía a lavar-

Fluttershy- como hace eso!? –tapándose la boca-

-desde abajo-

Twilight- y entonces Fluttershy… donde esta Fluttershy?

Rarity- Fluttershy, cariño, donde estas?!

Fluttershy, desde las escaleras- eee… aquí!

Rainbow- que estabas haciendo?

Fluttershy, sonrojada- eee… nada…

Applejack- acaso estabas espiando a Matías?... –sorprendida- acaso tu…

Fluttershy, mas sonrojada- eee… no

Rarity- Fluttershy, acaso tu lo…

Fluttershy- es que… me dio curiosidad sobre como se vería al bañarse, he visto y bañado a muchos animales… pero nada se parece a él, estaba sacándose… partes del cuerpo!

Todas- QUE?!...

-al momento todas subieron a espiar-

-se encontraron con Matías aun retirándose partes del cuerpo-

($")!$(")($! –Informacion-

-estaba acabando con las piernas cuando sentí que me observaban… cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo?... estaba en peligro?... como saco la grasa de un pistón del 12?; eran las preguntas que se me pasaron por la cabeza segundos antes de arrojarles a quienes estaban detrás de la puerta mi puño izquierdo que estaba limpiando-

Matias- YA LOS VI!

-el puño atravesó la puerta y de esta cayeron las chicas amontonadas detrás-

Matias- se puede saber QUE ESTA HACIENDO?! Y después el descortés y bruto soy yo…

Twilight, levantándose junto a sus amigas- lo sentimos… es que nos dio curiosidad

Matías, molesto- no es excusa… bueno, quizá si… no lo se… ya que las implicaciones son tan grandes que es difícil evaluar lo que esta bien de lo que esta mal para cada uno!…

Mane 6- lo sentimos

Matías- bien… ya termine

Twilight- un momento… porque la bañera esta negra y sucia?!

Matias- es que tenia bastante mugre… y hacia un tiempo que no me bañaba jajajaja… PERO NO TRATES DE ESCUDARTE! Estabas espiando! –levantándose-

Mane 6- GUAAGGGGG! Matías!

Rarity- cúbrete! Estas en público...

Matias- que me cubra que?

-todas observaron, como era una máquina, carecía en mi forma actual de cualquier miembro… ya saben… sería extraño tenerlo cuando ves un esqueleto de terminador sin nada más… seria perturbador, lo que sucede es que las nanomaquinas lo generan junto con mi piel, así que en ese momento solo era un esqueleto metálico parado en la ducha-

Fluttershy, sonrojada- ohu… el no tiene…

Matias- si tengo… pero no cuando retiro mi piel, además como es que saben donde lo tengo? Y QUE ACASO USTEDES NO ESTÁN DESNUDAS TODO EL TIEMPO!? Que es lo que pasa? –regenerando mi piel y ropa, y buscando mi mano-

Twilight- caaambiando de tema… tenemos un plan para tus labores…

Matias- eee…. Que?... no pienso hacerles de empleado… tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para tonteras como recoger manzanas

Applejack- ayudar en la granja no es una tontera!

Twilight- de hecho, tendrás que empezar pasado mañana ayudando a Applejack en la granja

Mamitas- no pienso rebajarme a esas tareas… ni siquiera me gustan las insignificantes manzanas… y hablando de insignificancia, donde estan sus hermanas?

Applejack- abajo… -pensando y luego reaccionando- CON CHRYSALIS!

-todas bajaron a todo galope para ver lo que ocurría con las crusaders, se encontraron con las niñas haciéndole preguntas como todo infante a Chrysalis, ya saben, ese tipo de preguntas que terminan por sacarte canas verdes… o en mi caso el cavar 3 nuevas tumbas-

Applebloom- y porque te dicen Chrysalis?

Chrysalis- porque ese es MI NOMBRE!

Sweetie belle- y como es que eres de ese color? Acaso no cambias todo el tiempo? Puedes cambiar el color de tu piel?

Chrysalis- esa es mi piel! Y ya Dejen de fastidiar!

Scootaloo- y porque eres tan mandona y mala?

Chrysalis- aaaagggggggg!... –gruñendo-

Niñas- AAAAAA! –susto-... jajajajajajajaja

Applebloom- hazlo de nuevo! Jajajajaja

Chrysalis, tratando de liberarse- ya ven a ver! Cuando consiga salir de aquí… AGGGGGGG –esfuerzo- uffff uuuffff… porque no se rompe?!

Applejack- niñas! Déjenla en paz y aléjense de ella… es peligrosa

Chrysalis- así es! Así que aléjense engendros!...

Applebloom- pero nos cae bien… es divertida

Chrysalis- COMO QUE DIVERTIDA! Soy una reina!

Matias, bajando las escaleras… rompiendo otros 2 escalones- si si… y yo soy un conde…. Condenado a soportarlos… que están haciendo por dios!?

Sweetie belle- solo jugábamos

Matias- que tal si van afuera y juegan con fuego? Digo… Da el mismo resultado

Rarity- MATÍAS! No digas esas cosas!... que haría yo si algo le pasara a mi hermanita! –Abrazando a Sweetie belle- por eso no tienes que acercarte a Chrysalis, es peligrosa

Chrysalis- sabes que puedo escucharte cierto?

Matias- y también tener la razón en eso jejejeje…

Sweetie belle, tratando de zafarse del abrazo asfixiante de Rarity- suéltame!...

Twilight- bien… ahora que estamos todas…-viendo todas a Matías- Matías…

Matias, restando importancia- que?

Twilight- ya tenemos un plan para ayudarte, trabajando con cada una de nosotras para aprender de la magia de la amistad! A mi me ayudaras a ayudarte, dándote lecciones! –sonriendo-

Applejack- pero primero iras a mi granja, me debes casi 3 dias de carreta…

Pinkie- luego me ayudaras a preparar LOS MEJORES PASTELES DEL MUNDOOOOO!

Rainbow- bueno… no puedes volar… pero creo que un entrenamiento bien… "riguroso" –sonriendo- será de ayuda jejejeje

Fluttershy- con migo me ayudaras a cuidar a mis amiguitos en mi hogar… así aprenderás más de ellos! Sera muy divertido

Rarity- tengo algo que quiero diseñar sobre ti… tu forma es… exótica aquí en Ecuestria… quizá no muy pony, pero para una gala… o un baile… o…

-todas se quedan viendo a Matías en busca de respuesta-

Matías, "pensativo"- mmmmmmmmmmno…

Applejack- COMO QUE NO!?

Rainbow- es una orden de Celestia que nos ayudes!

Matias- si pero si voy a estar siguiendo cada una de sus ideas prefiero terminar por golpearlos hasta el cansancio…

Todas- MATÍAS!

Chrysalis, sorprendida- PFFFFF! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No puedo creer que traten de "ayudar" a algo como el! Tiene que ser una broma!

Twilight- Matías! No puedes amen..

Matias- si puedo… y también puedo rechazar cualquier cosa que se me ofrezca… son las ventajas del libre albedrío… que esperaban? Que dijera que "si" simplemente porque si?... soy una persona ocupada… con una pelea que ganar

Applejack- no tienes ninguna pelea aquí! Que no lo entiendes?!... además, aceptaste ante la princesa, asi que ahora estas obligado… y vas a empezar pasado mañana ayudando en la granja!

Matias- en serio?

Twilight- si, así que si no te comportas, llamaremos a las princesas y ellas te desterraran… o prefieres que usemos los elementos de la armonía?

Matias-… Dudo que sus piedritas de la tontería me hagan algo… y las princesas… como que no tienen mucho que ofrecer…

Rarity- tratamos de ayudarte y así nos respondes?! Con insultos y descortesía?!

Fluttershy, sacando valor- así es! Usted señor tiene que aprender modales –lanzando la "mirada" a Matías- y vas a aprenderlos si quieres quedarte!

Matías, viendo a Fluttershy a los ojos- ni cosquillas… Como que eso no me convence….

Twilight, cansada- aaaaaggggggg….. aaahhhh –suspiro de cansancio- bien…. Quieres rechazar nuestra oferta, hazlo… pero te quedaras solo… si no cumples con tu promesa, no confiaremos en ti… -abriendo la puerta- puedes irte

Matias- je…. Jejejejej….. MUAJAJAJAAJJAJAJA no pueden echarme tan fácil! AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!… tengo varias opciones ahora mismo…. Irme, con lo cual decepcionarían a la princesa, o más bien, "desaprobarían" su prueba de amistad –Twilight se pone nerviosa-… Podría simplemente no irme y no me podrían mover, ya que peso 540 kg en este momento…. O también podr….

Twilight- basta!... –tratando de tomar valor- no importa ninguna prueba si eso significa poner en peligro a mis amigas… Que decides?

Matías- AAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... bien… creo que me voy…

Rarity- q-que!?

Pinkie- solo asi? Tan… mmmm… cual es la palabra?

Applejack- testarudo? Insufrible? Dolor de costado?

Pinkie- creo que todas ellas

Matias, comenzando a marcharse-…

Twilight- ññññÑ!... aaaahhhh… -cerrando la puerta antes de que Matías salga-… que quieres?

Matias-… dominio total del mundo, Aceptación total de mi superioridad ante todo lo que existe sobre el… y que Celestia, luna, cadence y el verdulero de la esquina me hagan de silla…

-todas se miran y giran los ojos ante la obvia capacidad de ser insufrible-

Matias- aaaaaaahhhhhh… no se!… la verdad es que ustedes no pueden darme nada…

Sweetie belle- dime… todo esto es porque perderías algo si aceptas?

Matias- no realmente… salvo creo que un concepto de hombría pero… eso es discutible…

Applebloom- querer ser tus amigas es perder tu… "hombría"?

Matias- dije discutible…

Applejack- entonces qué?

Matias-… no se, si acepto… eso terminaría por darles mas problemas que soluciones a lo que buscan… que ya de por si es imposible… además de que podría… que se yo! Empeorar su destino o algo asi!

Twilight, decepcionada- es imposible que nos consideres tus amigas?... que quieras dejar de ser violento?

Matias- si… porque es lo que tengo que hacer y ser para llegar a donde busco…

Fluttershy- p-pero… si buscas tu hogar… no sería bueno, saber tener amigos? Para cuando regreses…

Twilight- e-es cierto… acaso… no seria como un descanso, u-una forma de recordar lo que era bueno… si es que tu hogar era como el nuestro digo…

Matías, analizando-… confirmado de lógica… aunque su "amisad" es diferente a lo que pudiera tener en mi mundo… quizá sea bueno recordar algo de lo que fui…

Twilight, satisfecha- así me gusta –colocando un casco en matias en señal de gracias- … ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre!

Applejack- ni que lo digas compañera, la abuela Smith nos espera en casa con la cena… vamos applebloom

-las chicas se despidieron entre sí, ignorándome por mis acciones… que esperen sentadas en un lugar cómodo la disculpa porque no va a llegar hoy; al final quedamos Twilight, Chrysalis y yo, hasta que Spike apareció con algunas bolsas de compras, había estado en el mercado y no se enteró de nada, hasta que llego a casa y se pegó el susto de su vida por ver a Chrysalis y a Matías juntos, pensando que era una trampa casi salió huyendo hasta que Twilight lo retuvo y le explico la situación-

Spike- y porque en nuestra casa!? PORQUE ACEPTASTE!?

Twilight- es que si Matías puede retenerla… y lo hace… es posible aprender de los cambiantes! Es emocionante! Quizá incluso… podamos aprender de rituales culturales de interespecies en diferente ambitos…

Spike-… que?

Chrysalis, confundida- que?

Matias- que lo que?

Twilight- n-nada… pero quizá Chrysalis pueda ver la amistad…

Spike-… con Matías?! Aaaahhhhhh… este plan va a salir mal…

Twilight- se que el plan tiene fallos… pero ahora es más importante que nunca esto… venga… y por cierto, porque fuiste a comprar? Ayer ya habíamos ido

Spike- una de las 50 Pinkies se metió a casa y cocino todo en forma de wafle… asi que…

Twilight- ho… gracias entonces!

-La cena fue tranquila, los 4 sentados en el estar de la biblioteca con una extraña cena: heno, diamantes y una pata de carne que casi hace vomitar a todos los demás, como podrán imaginar no me importo en lo más mínimo… casi-

Matias- AY AY que delicados… cállense, tu –señalando a Twilight- esta comiendo pasto; tu –spike- diamantes y tu –Chrysalis-… bueno…. Te podes morir de hambre si queres…

Twilight- ho ho… y ella que va a comer?

Chrysalis, con sonrisa malévola- A USTEDES MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ y ya desátame esta cosa!

Matias- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… bien…

Spike- AAAAA! Twilight no dejes que me coma!

Twilight- Chrysalis! Estamos en la mesa… pero ya enserio… que vas a hacer? –viendo a Matías-

Matías- supongo que dejar que se alimente de mi….

-todos miran a Matías sorprendidos-

Chrysalis-… PPPPFFF AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Preferiría morir de hambre antes que saborear tu pútrido amor!...

Matías, continuando con su comida- como quieras….

Chrysalis, sintiendo el ruido de su estómago y el cansancio- ….. Bien…. Tomare tu amor… solo espero no morir envenenada

Matías- yo contaría con eso…

-Chrysalis comenzó a usar su rayo sanguijuela para obtener el amor de Matías-

Chrysalis- PUEGGG… no es… muy bueno… pero bastara, me sorprende que algo como tu tenga amor… solo te conozco hace unas horas y hasta yo se que eres causa perdida…

Matías, sacudiéndose por el rayo- EEGEGEGEGEGEGEGGEEEGGE si… yo tampoco sabía….. EEGEGEGGEGEGEGEGG terminaste?

Chrysalis- espera… aún tengo hambre…

Twilight- si, creí que bromeabas… no puedo creer… como se siente?

Matías- GEGEGEGEEGGEGEGG cosquilleos… EGEGEEEGEGEEGE BUENO YA!...

-luego de la cena, todos nos fuimos a dormir, desate a Chrysalis, no antes de colocarle varias nano maquinas que se metieron a su sistema para rastrearla y paralizarla de ser necesario; ella dormiría en la cama que Twilight había preparado para mi, y yo en el suelo-

Chrysalis- me estas dando tu cama?

Matias- no puedo subir ya que como vimos, la escalera se rompe… además de parte del suelo

Twilight- si… por favor evita pisar demasiado cuando bayas al baño…

Chrysalis-… y… es mía?

Twilight- ya que Matías no la puede usar, si… por ahora…

Chrysalis- … bien… espero que este a la altura de la realeza!... y no esperen que me quede mucho… ya verán de lo que son capaces mis drones

Matias- puedo ponerte un explosivo a distancia si me seguís provocando…

Chrysalis, asustada- GLUP!... ee… creo que me voy a dormir…

-pude sentir… algo en Chrysalis y en Twilight… en Chrysalis…. Algo de alegría, parecía que no había comido en mucho tiempo… o quizá el ofrecimiento de la cama… aaahhhh puta psicología… y en Twilight algo de orgullo o sorpresa… no se distinguirlo, por haber aceptado quedarme… y haber visto que tenía algo de…. "amor"… que seres tan raros-


	18. Chapter 16

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 16: Fallo_404

))))))))

-en la noche, las pesadillas volvieron… pero no puedo recordarlas con claridad… solo puedo recordar… en un fugaz momento el fuego… y… unos ojos rojos observando, luego la pesadilla cambio, me encontraba en el vacío absoluto… negro… y una barra verde… latiendo… como… la barra de escribir de una vieja computadora… empezaron a aparecer palabras de la barra… pero… no puedo… reco%rdar%#$$#-

)($!"$=)"!($)( -información desaparecida-

Inici#$%ando…. /((&&$#$##%& ¿

Det#"ectado sujeto en las ce$"rcanías… con=()/ectad!"$%o a disfor/$/mida/d exi$"!$tosamente%#%… desea pro$"$%&seguir?|

Afirmat$"!ivo… esto ha du!"#rad$o lo suf"$&icie&%nte… SUJE(/&$&"TO N° M 7257347… se!" te# pro"#híbe conti%nu$ar con e/$sta re/%sist(encia… no"" ha#$brá m)as "clem)/encia", no habr$á un%a se/gún/da op%&ortunid&ad

Matias- segunda… oportunidad?... que estan haciendo? Que se creen que son! PUTOS PEDAZOS DE MIERDA! O ME DAN LO QUE QUIERO O…

O Q="UE?... no pued(=)=es por$que no lo perm!°°itiremos, n"o hay nada más allá, solo dolor… has sido una varia(ble de%&scontrolada demasiado "tiempo"… el cos$%#te de todo esto es exc#$%esivo y todo esto es tu culpa…

Matias- y si el "coste es tan grande" porque carajos no me dan lo que quiero!? QUIENES SON!? QUE SON!?

No sa1brás, "#ni p#odrás saber… no te dare()m(os lo que quieres, no es negociable… eres un infant&e emi"%tiendo ondas de sonido de altos decibel!$es en b$usca de al$#go inút&il… se t/e ofrece esto…

[ESTABILIZANDO]….

Matias- no lo acepto… porque no dejarme volver!?

Dem/&$"!asiado conocimiento… demasiadas tecn%#ologías adquiridas… otros sujetos no prese$!"ntan amen%#azas al ser llevados a sus"$" mundos… sus capacidad%es son neutraliz#adas y continúa$!"$%n con sus pat"!rones pr!eestab&lec&idos… "vidas" como le dice#s… tu er$&&es uno de los pocos con los que ten"$!emos que lidiar… ya se a desperdiciad#$o demasiado en un intento por conte&nerte de la forma preestablecida… desperdiciado aun mas al contener&te!$ de for#$ma especial… aceptaras o…

Matias- no me conocen…

error… si te conoc$!"emos… matias… cono!%&cemos todo!$%… y sab"$"!emos que conocías este lugar ant)(=es de venir aquí… SABEMOS SOBRE TU HISTORIA… tu pad$"!&re suicida… tu vida en un nuev$"&o lugar… tu familia… tu soledad$!"$#… muchos son $"! elegid$"!os por eso… y tu… debiste ser $"! de$!"sechado ha$"!ce mucho… de$"!viste ser pacifi!"cado

Matias- parece que hacen un trabajo de mierda… aun estoy aca… ya estoy tan cansado… tan agotado… pero cada ola que me golpea ya no me quita… porque no me queda nada que perder…

[Desviando más energía… estabilidad comprometida]

No nos importa si co$ntinuas… no hace diferencia… somos más eternos que todo… y tenemos todo tu tiempo… otros suj&etos aceptar$"on… otros pelearon y finalmente se pacificaron… ellas… quienes rep#!resentan los "elementos de la armonía"... "armonía"… que graciosa definición de la concie&ncia… armonía e&s/ lo que requieres… armonía tendrás… hasta que todas tus capacidades cognitivas estén saturad#as y finalme"!nte te quedes… muchos otros lo hicieron… no eres el prime!"ro

Matias- me da lo mismo… no hay un primero… tampoco tengo porque aceptar esto de buena gana… siendo tan inteligente como aparentas, sos un reverendo pelotudo… como pensás que me puedo quedar acá "feliz por siempre"? quien mierda lo haría?! Después de todo lo que pase…

ERROR… iniciar muestra

Iniciando….|

-en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes con nombre arriba y números-

Imagen 1 –un humano con un bat plateado en Ecuestria-

SUJETO N° N 81932405…. "Will"… acepta quedarse y ayudar… "pacificado"

Imagen 2 – humano segado por explosiones, luego aparece en Ecuestria-

SUJETO N° VV 991224566… "nawel"… su existencia en la ubicación cambia variables… "pacificado"

Imagen 3 –un humano, este tiene 2 sombras… una mala y otra buena, ambas lo llaman-

SUJETO N° Q 2168749… "gerard"… "ayuda" a contención de problema… "pacificado"

Des$eas que siga?

Matias- anda a cagar… eso no me dice nada

To$dos los sujetos que h"emos traído a lug!#ares como este son pacific#ados y se quedan… cumplen con su misión y luego viven sus "vidas"… tu pareces no capt"ar la idea… no hay "victoria" posible

Matias- ERROR… si la hay, quedarme no es una opción!... la guerra o mi hogar… y no hay tantas guerras, y eso si que lo sabes… porque cada vez que me mandes voy a volver mas fuerte, cada vez que me quieras hacer caer voy a construir una base mas solida… cada vez que me lastimes voy a guardar el rencor y darte mas problemas… te gano… o me matas… y ni siquiera eso logro pararme…

… …. ….. … intento inútil… cortar conexión… borrar memoria…

=!"$()!"=)$)"!($ conexión cortada_

)!("$)("!=$)(=# archivo de conexión… eliminado_

=))#="$(=)#("$ reasumiendo funciones_

)$!)$))!"=$)%)=!)%( -informacion- )(¡$/()!/$(/!($/!(/$/(

-no pude recordar nada… por más que lo intentara… solo recordaba la barra… y la palabra… "iniciando"… supongo que ser medio maquina te hace tener sueños así, pero sentía que… algo no andaba bien; la extraña imagen se me gravo porque me desperté a las 6 de la mañana… supongo que fue una pesadilla intensa, aunque la "cama" (suelo y almohada) me llamaban para volver a echar otro rato, supuse que tenía un día para hacer varias cosas, ya que la cosa de color naranja "Applejack" quiere que la ayude con la granja de piñas… mañana temprano… odio al universo y sus vueltas "irónicas"-

-Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina… aun impactado por el extraño sueño… solo me dedique a hacer el desayuno… ya que había todo para hacer una bizcocho (torta sin nada) me dispuse a disfrutarlo… hacia mucho que no cocinaba… y menos que comía cosas como "torta" (han comido raciones de combate?... ese sabor solo lo comparo a comer tierra con sal… y una tierra bastante mala); a las 8 ya había preparado todo y la torta estaba lista para ser comida… no desperdicie tiempo y sentado en la mesa de la cocina comí porción a porción… mientras pensaba, use mi mente para ver si Chrysalis había hecho algo… por suerte seguía en su cuarto, al igual que Twilight y Spike… detecte señales por todos lados que comenzaba a despertar y a moverse, supuse que serían los típicos civiles con sus actividades… Algo que me llamo la atención fue que había un total de 5 señales concentradas en este lugar… 2 eran espías de Celestia, 2 eran los caballo-mosca de Chrysalis que vigilaban la casa a la espera de… no se… que creen que va a pasar? Que me van a ganar al distraerme para sacarla? JA!... y uno… que aún no reconocía… pero al concentrarme bien sentí que esa señal ya la había captado… en el bosque… y en otro lugar-

-aunque sentía curiosidad y fastidio por el constante acoso, me dispuse solo a ver si la carreta con el oro seguía ahí… por suerte, el dejar la carne que se había echado a perder encima de esta había alejado a cualquier mirón… no sé si por el olor o por la clara señal de que NO se roba a un carnívoro… jejeje; se hicieron las 8:30 y no extrañaba a tex para que me molestara con tener que hacer cosas… al menos puedo disfrutar de lo vacío de mi existencia un rato… sin tener que hacer nada; Twilight apareció y se sorprendió de verme y de ver pastel, se puso a comer con migo, pero su actitud era de… "fastidiada por lo de anoche"… que supongo que fue por casi tener que echarme a patadas debido a mi actitud… que si la cambiare y seré más amable?... ese tipo de pensamientos son los que te ganan un lugar en una celda del gulag-

-La cosa se puso… "tensa"… supongo, ya que ella se limitaba a verme con cara de enojo como toda mujer (funciona en varias dimensiones esa lógica) y yo, hacia lo peor que podía hacerle a alguien así… ignorarlo a toda regla-

Twilight, mirando con fastidio a Matías mientras comía- …..

Matías, ignorando y continuando con la torta-… (conseguir terreno para gloriosa embajada… conseguir materiales para gloriosa embajada… crear tropas en gloriosa embajada… exterminar las ideas de libertad… a partir de gloriosa embajada muajajajaja) jejeje..

Twilight, aumentando la mirada de ira- ….. mmmmmmm!

Matías, ignorando- (también está el tema de Chrysalis… que carajos se puede hacer?... construir viviendas? Na… alimentación? Comen amor y no tengo ni quiero tener la puta idea de como hacerlo… o quizá si?... mmmmm… un conversor de disformidad… hay una cosa que se puede hacer muy básica… es un cristal que funciona convirtiendo la onda de energía disforme cualquiera sea que pasa a través de él en la onda que necesitas de salida… suena re conveniente y uno pensaría "de donde carajo lo sacaste?"… en el milenio 41 realizamos 2 años de investigación ayudado por el emperador, miles de tecnosaserdotes y algún que otro pelotudo que se sumó de pedo… la verdad es que estoy casi tan quemado de todo eso como cuando uno estudia para un examen de la facultad) aaaahhhh…

Twilight, llevando su cara de ira "indirecta" al límite- MMMMMMM! MATIAS!

Matias, sin presentar sorpresa- que?...

Twilight- que no notas nada?!...

Matias- si lo decís por la cara de enojo y tus pensamientos de "quiero regañarte por lo de anoche, ya que probaste hasta que limite llega mi paciencia pese a haber aceptado"… NO!… no lo note… así que seguí en lo que estabas, mientras que yo pienso…

Twilight- MATÍAS!... luego de pensarlo mucho, quiero hablar sobre eso ahora!... molestas a todas mis amigas, pones en peligro mi mundo, traes a una villana a mi hogar sin consultar como si supieras que iba a aceptar y todo eso me tiene cansada jovencito

Matías, viendo a Twilight- …. Cuantos años pensás que tengo?… y estoy en disposición de hacer lo que me venga en gana… es mas, esa disposición de hacer lo que me de la gana es gloriosa! PERFECTA!

Twilight- pues eso es algo que tienes que cambiar… y tu agresión hacia todo mundo también

Matias- ya hiciste que aceptara el trato, no mate a nadie, no destruí nada y me seguís fastidiando… que te pasa?... que queres?

Twilight, avergonzada y decepcionada- aaaahhhh… -suspiro- es que… desde la primera vez que hablamos, creí que eras un… un monstruo… pero luego mostraste ser racional y entendernos y crei que podrías convertirte en un amigo… que podrías mostrarnos cosas grandiosas… pero actúas como un loco y todo el tiempo pareces querer buscar problemas!

Matias- también es cierto que en tu mundo los problemas casi vienen solos… digo, en los 2-3 días que me fui ustedes casi destrozan este lugar…

Twilight- esa no es excusa… no te das cuenta?

Matias- si… pero ya para que cambiar… al final… me voy a ir como siempre, ustedes se van a olvidar de que me conocieron y su mundo seguirá hasta el final de su tiempo…

Twilight- no puedes hablar enserio… a-acaso crees que te olvidaríamos asi nada mas? Y por eso te comportas asi? Porque todo el mundo te… olvida?

Matias- porque sigo… porque me voy… porque se que al final, ustedes van a estar vivos y continuaran con sus vidas… así es siempre… y si me quedo, esto empeoraría… no sé cómo, no se cuando… pero siempre que me quedo quieto empiezan los problemas… un choque tras otro… una ola tras otra… yo puedo sobrevivirlas, pero ustedes… no creo que las merezcan… no creo que quieran verlas…

Twilight-… no… nunca te olvidaría… pero, quieres que te recuerden por las cosas correctas?... o por… esto?

Matias- realmente importa?... digo… REALMENTE… importa?... la historia la escriben los que vienen después de uno, un día sos el bueno, otro el malo y al otro ni se acuerdan…

Twilight- yo no creo que esa sea la razón… te duele saber que no nos veras de nuevo, y por eso nos alejas…

Matias- para andar haciendo estas deducciones ahora te salen fantásticas… quiero verte cuando estas en problemas, ahí me voy a reir… podes pensar lo que mas te guste o justifique… pero al final asi son las cosas…

-ella vio al suelo con tristeza, y yo seguí comiendo sin pensar realmente en nada… siempre está pensando en cómo hacer amigos o que le pasa? Y porque carajos insiste tanto con migo?... aaaahhhhhh… no hace falta que te gastes-

Twilight- porque sigues?

Matias, parando de comer- más específico por favor…

Twilight- porque continuas? Si pudiste quedarte en otro lugar y hacer ahí tu vida… porque no lo hiciste hasta ahora?

Matias- porque no quiero otro hogar… no quiero terminar en otro mundo distinto del mío… otros podrán decir que sus vidas eran "malas" y que tenían problemas con sus familias… pero yo no, tuve que soportar mucho en mi infancia… y cuando todo esto empezó, yo era… "feliz" con mi vida, tenía algo, una carrera que estudiar, amistades que quería hacer… y me arrebataron todo… el "destino"… la "suerte".. o lo QUE SEA! me saco de mi vida para mandarme a pelear… y ahora quiere que simplemente me quede en un mundo satisfecho por lo que hice?!... eso no va a pasar… no quiero parar…

Twilight- no crees que eres ALGO paranoico?... porque no…

Matias- porque… aahhhh… porque no… porque… porque no me lo merezco… porque no lo quiero… en un lugar asi, parece algo mas para otro tipo de personas… personas que lo agradecerían… personas que son mas… "heroicas" que yo…

Twilight- porque te dices que no eres un héroe?... solo lo haces para justificar lo que haces… si dejaras de hacer las cosas tan… violentas, tal vez lo serias

Matias- no existen los héroes… existe gente que muchas veces cuando se escriben de ellos… no se hablan de lo malo, lo obscuro… de lo que te pasa cuando "no sos héroe"…

Twilight- y mis amigas y yo? Acaso no hemos salvado a…

Matias- Hoy, aquí y ahora si… pero… cuantas dimensiones crean tus acciones?... sabes cuantas posibilidades hay de que pierdas?... con que solo haya un 1%, eso crea infinitas dimensiones en donde eso sucedió… en donde perdiste… y cuando sos el "héroe"... la caída es muy dolorosa y muchos caen con vos… porque como "héroe"… muchos tontos se apoyan en vos para que te levantes y pelees…

Twilight- pero mis amigas y yo no perdimos… además cada pony es el héroe de su historia

Matias- no me vengas con eso… sabes bien que no es lo mismo lo que ustedes hacen a lo que hacen los demás… y creo que olvidas porque estoy aca… en este lugar… por ese error…

Twilight- por… corregir un error?

Matias- así es… no ganaste, no ganaron, ninguno de los demas que eran los "héroes de sus historias gano… y tuve que venir yo y solucionarlo… salve tu mundo de un "error", de algo que si pasaba terminaba todo mal… y todo porque se concentraron en los héroes… cuando cada uno tenia que pelear por evitar que ganen los "malos"…

Twilight, pensativa- y… te convertiste en héroe al hacerlo

Matias- o quizá… solo actué con odio… con odio hacia lo que vi, hacia lo que sentí cuando vi lo que hicieron… todos se rindieron… aceptando el sometimiento por miedo… y cuando por miedo también se unieron a quien los sometió… los pise, los mate… fue un futuro doloroso…

Twilight- p-pero… ese es el punto… al volver en el tiempo y evitar que eso pasara… ya no importa… al menos, eso creo… q-quiero creer… que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste… como lo que me hiciste a mi

Matias, viendo repentinamente a Twilight- em… s… (a… no… es lo que paso cuando me escape… ya pensé que se enteró) a, si... que te hice?

Twilight- casi… casi me matas…

Matias- a… si… perdón por eso…

Twilight, asustada- y aun siento tu mano… sobre mi… y yo sin poder hacer nada… sin que nadie te hubiera podido parar…

Matias- Twilight… ya…

Twilight- tengo que decírtelo!... aun me… me duele el recuerdo… aun tengo miedo!... p-pero… actúas como si nada hubiera pasado y si paso!... si paso

Matias-… tan traumada te deje?... aaaaahhhhh… perdón por eso… en el medio de todo lo que me paso, solo te salte encima… es que me hiciste acordar…

Twilight- a alguien que conociste en el futuro… lo se…

Matias- que más puedo decirte…

Twilight-… sssffff… -triste-… p-porque no podían pararte… que hubieras hecho si no te detenías?

Matías, viendo a la nada por unos segundos-… posiblemente hubieran ocurrido muchas cosas… tus amigas te podrían haber salvado solo con distraerme… Celestia podría haberte tele transportado… luna podría haber entrado en mi mente… hay muchas posibilidades… no es que estuvieras indefensa… las tenías a ellas ahí… yo no te lastime porque simplemente vi tus ojos… llorosos y con miedo… muchos creen que el miedo es una debilidad… tener miedo fue lo que te salvo… al verte con miedo… desperté, porque a quien yo recordaba… se negaba a aceptar su miedo…

Twilight- sssfff… g… gracias… s-supongo que… me siento mejor…

Matías- no hay de que... y siempre podes apoyarte en tus amigas con esto… como Spike que hace rato que está esperando a entrar… anda y apóyate en el… que yo ya estoy cansado jajaja…

Twilight- si, sé que el… espera que?

Matías- Spike y Chrysalis… están detrás de la puerta hace varios minutos… más o menos desde que gritaste "MATÍAS" jajaja

-Spike y Chrysalis aparecen de detrás de la puerta, estaba espiando-

Twilight- Spike? Chrysalis?... Que está haciendo ahí? acaso nos estaban espiando?

Spike- bueno… hablan como si ustedes estuvieran solos…

Chrysalis, sonrojada- si… podrían hacer menos ruido si no quieren que los escuchemos!…

Matías- podría decir algo como… "podría arrancarte las orejas para que no escuchen"… pero creo que es algo muy esperado ajajajajajajaja

Twilight, viendo con furia a Matías- MATÍAS! TE DIJE QUE…

Matías- y ya empezamos… jajajajajajaja

Spike- sabes… podrías ser más… Eso es pastel? –babeando-

Matías- no se… es que como alguien quiere algo de mí, supongo que tendré que comérmelo para lograr hacerlo –sonriendo-…

Spike- aagggg… -fastidiado por perder- dame una porción!

Matías- mmmmm no… jajajajaja

-Twilight le pasa una porción a Spike y otra a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis- que es esto? Acaso lo envenenaron!?

Matías- si… supongo que para un perro el chocolate es mortal jajajajaja

Chrysalis, molesta- NO SOY UN PERRO! COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON UNA CRIATURA TAN BAJA!

Matias-… en tu caso seria perro-insecto… pero como quieras JAJAJAJAJA

-a regañadientes Chrysalis lo probó y resulto que le gustaba, comerá esto por ganas o realmente necesitara de más que "amor" para vivir… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA "_no se puede vivir de amooooorrr…" _-

Matias- jajajaja no que no? Ahora que disfrutaste de eso… supongo que tendré que quitártelo para que sufras

-todos ven a Matías con caras de enojo-

Spike- en serio… no te cansas!?

Matias- NAIN!... que es "no" en alemán…

Twilight- que es… "leman"?

Matias- otro idioma… por cierto, con todo esto se me olvido que tengo que hacer hoy…

Twilight- acaso no ibas a ayudarla? –Señalando Chrysalis-

Chrysalis- y quien te pidió ayuda! Déjame salir y quizá te perdone!

Matias-… si bueno, "ayudarla" es una implicación cuántica para cuando ME-DE-LA-GANA… no necesariamente hoy

Chrysalis- acaso no me escuchaste!?

Matias- no… no realmente…

Chrysalis, enojada- pronto mis súbditos vendrán y te destrozaran! No te pienso perdonar por tenerme aquí como una mascota!…

Matias- a, si… hablando de eso, están afuera vigilando la casa "escondidos", yo que vos les diría que no traten de sacarte de la casa…

Twilight y Chrysalis, confusas- porque?

Matias- porque instale un artefacto de autodestrucción en tu cuello ayer, eso que te dije que controlaría tu posición y que dijiste que te causaba comezón? Bueno, pues ahora ya debe de estar instalado y funcionando como una bomba… si te alejas de un determinado radio… PUM

-Twilight y Spike dejaron de comer y se quedaron viendo con caras de estupefacción, mientras que Chrysalis se fue al estar y creo que se escondió bajo una almohada mientras susurraba algo, algo como "no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser"-

Twilight, volviendo en si- QUE TU HICISTE QUE?!

Matias- lo que dije… para pensás que lo explique?

Twilight- Matías no puedes tratarla así! –Señalando a Chrysalis, aun en el suelo- como se te ocurre?! Además, dijiste que tratabas de ayudarla y el primer paso para ayudar a alguien es darle confianza! NO AMENAZARLA!

Matias- Twilight… sé que te encanta dar sermones… pero en lo personal lo considero algo que se castiga con el exterminio… y que creías? Que YO iba a darle la mano y saltaríamos por los campos de flores como "mejores amigos"? –sarcasmo combinado con hacer las poses de saltar-

Twilight, asustada por lo del exterminio- eee… bueno c-creo que… -recomponiéndose- no! nadie merece tener algo así en su cuerpo! Incluso ella!

Chrysalis, recomponiéndose- EXACTO! Ahora exijo que me lo quites como reina de los cambiantes! –Mirando a Matías con furia siega-

Matias- ….mmmmmmmmmm…. y si mejor lo detono?

Todos- NOOO!

Spike- podrías solo… aaahhh quítaselo! No es necesario!

Twilight- eso… solo demuestra confianza en ella y cambiara –señalando a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis, sonrojada y hablando bajo- me… me están… protegiendo?

Matias- si si… súper tierno –mirando a Chrysalis- tengo cosas que hacer… así que come o pasa hambruna jajajajajajjaj

-luego de que Chrysalis "comiera" (casi me robe el alma… algo que duele como el infierno… o molesta como la picazón) estaba por salir cuando fui interrumpido otra vez por los seres de pobre y nula existencia de color morado… y la de color negro-

Twilight- y adonde crees que vas?! No puedes solo irte así sin más, te dimos este día para que te prepararas para trabajar mañana…

Matias- y yo, el líder, dice que puedo ir a donde la gana me de…

Spike- por favor! Ni siquiera puedes responder amablemente? A donde vas?

Matias- comprar terreno… comprar materiales…

-Spike y Twilight se observan con confusión-

Spike- que terreno?

Twilight- que materiales?

Matias- aaaaaahhhhh… explicárselos me da pereza… materiales para la construcción de una base, terreno para la base… algo mas?

Twilight- si… ya que tienes tanta "amabilidad" a la hora de decir las cosas… tendrás tu primera lección de amistad aquí y ahora

Matias, viendo a Twilight-… creo que fue mi imaginación… menos mal que tengo tanta "imaginación" o me pareció que me estabas dando una orden… algo que podría resultar en mi rompiendo algo… a vos… por ejemplo…

Chrysalis-… como rayos lo soportan!?

Twilight- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh la misma pregunta me hago… iré contigo, y tendrás que ser amable con todos los que veas… NADA de "exterminar", "voy a hacerte daño" ni "soy tu dictador"…

Matías-… y si me niego?

Twilight, firme- entonces no sales…

Matias-…

Twilight, firme-…

Spike, cruzando los brazos-…

Chrysalis, confundida- que rayos piensan que va a pasar?

Matias- estoy esperando a que me de una razón para hacerlo… ya que su masa corporal es físicamente incapaz de detenerme…

Twilight- lo harás por la promesa que le hiciste a Celestia… y a mi… quieres al menos intentar agradarle a los demás? Aunque al final… te vayas?

Matias-… aaaaaaahhhh… bien… mi dolor y mi tormento…

Twilight- jajaja… exagerado…

Chrysalis- un momento… y que pretendes que haga en este lugar!? Crees que una reina solo se quedara aquí?! No tienes idea de…

Matías, interrumpiendo- es una biblioteca… que pensás que se puede hacer? Lee sobre… no se… -viendo a Twilight- … mmmm… la "amisoidad"? o te gustaría mas sobre "insectologia" para aprender de tu cuerpo? JAJAJAJAJA!

Chrysalis- QUE NO SOY UN INSECTO!

Twilight- jmjmjmjm ejem, matias, no le digas eso a Chrysalis!… y creo que quisiste decir "amistad"… y es una excelente idea! Quizá así también puedas disfrutar de su magia! Solo tienes que empezar con lo básico y luego…

Chrysalis- ni crean que me rebajare a tal nivel! Soy Chrysalis, la gran reina cambiante! Mi colmena gobernara alimentándose del amor de…

Matias, interrumpiendo- te gane, te puedo volver a ganar y la próxima vez tu movilidad va a incluir el uso de una silla de ruedas…

-todos ven a matias asustados y sorprendidos-

Chrysalis- glup!... solo dame el maldito libro!

Twilight- b-bien! Si!

Spike- y que me asegura de que no intentara comerme?

Chrysalis- comerte? Jojojo… yo diría que eres el tentempié perfecto…

Twilight- Chrysaliiiis…

Matias- bueno, no queda de otra, Twilight, quédate aca para vigilar que Chrysalis no se coma a Spike; Spike, quédate aca para vigilar que Twilight no se coma a Chrysalis; Chrysalis, vigila que Spike no se coma a Twilight… entendido?

Todos-… QUE?!

Matias- no voy a volver a repetirlo

Twilight- aaaahhhh… solo espera un momento, Chrysalis ahora que estas con nosotros… podrías hacerme el favor de no lastimar a spike?...

Chrysalis, gruñiendo- GGGGGRRRRRRR!

Spike, asustado y corriendo tras Twilight- AAA!...

Twilight- Chrysaliiiiss…

Chrysalis, viendo a Twilight y viendo a Matías- AAGGGGG! Rebajada a esto!... bien…

-mientras que Twilight buscaba un par de libros me dirigí afuera, en la ciudad estaba habiendo más movimiento por la reconstrucción de algunas "torpezas" (cagadas a gran escala) de Pinkie y su idea… así que no notaron mi presencia, con Twilight atrás mío para vigilarme y tomar notas en el camino… ya ni sé de qué-

Pony- ES LA CRIATURA!

Pony 2, susurrando- oí que es carnívora y que nos puede comer de un solo bocado!

Pony 6- QUE CELESTIA NOS AMPARE!

Pony 3, susurrando- yo escuche que peleo con una hidra! Y que esta se lo comió y el salió de adentro!

Pony 5- y yo oí que en esa carreta es donde lleva a sus víctimas!

-tal ves… no tan desapercibido como quisiera (recordatorio: anotar a los que susurran para condenarlos a gloriosos servicios forzados); me dirigí con la carreta por la calle hasta la casa de la alcaldía…. Gobernación?... cosa?; una vez adentro "converse" con la alcaldesa para la compra de un terreno y el pedido de un tren lleno de metales… casi tengo que sacar una puta tabla periódica, estos tipos todavía no saben lo que es el uranio o el litio… por dios…-

Matias- … Y COMO SOY TAN GLORIOSO!, tal vez no extermine a su ciudad si cumple el pedido en un plazo corto… 1 o 2 días

Twilight- MAAATIIIAASS! MAS A-MA-BLE

Alcaldesa- EEEE?! Eso es imposible, toma una semana hacer el pedido! Y Celestia dijo que eras un amigo, porque nos tratas así?!

Matias- porque! EL LÍDER! En la gloriosa gana que le da, asi lo quiere…

Alcaldesa- el l-líder?

Matias- osease… yo…

Twilight- maaatiiiaaasss… A-M-A-B-L-E…

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… por… favor?...

Alcaldesa, asustada- b-bueno… veré que p-puedo hacer… el terreno que pidió está en el norte… son 2 hectáreas bacías… solo cuestan 100000 bits, no tiene nada construido y solo es un campo que usamos para plantar en caso de hambruna o mala cosecha –viendo a twilight- no me dijeron que era asi…

Twilight- perdone alcaldesa… es… testarudo a la hora de tratar a otros de BUENA MANERA! –viendo a Matías con enojo-

Matías, viendo a Twilight y a la alcaldesa-… el líder pregunta… que demonios es un bit?

Twilight- nuestra moneda…

Alcaldesa- no sabe sobre esto? Como va a pagar?

Twilight- aaaahhhh… no quiere saber…

Matias- suponiendo que eso de 100000 es mucho… o poco… dado que desconozco los valores que ustedes tienen para los objetos… venga…

-salimos afuera donde deje la carreta, con una mano arreste una parte del "tesoro" a ella y se lo entregue… a todo esto, había algún que otro mirón por ahí, alejados pero sabía que estaban ahí… mirando… confabulando… inmiscuyéndose… mmm… ahora necesito un diccionario para entenderme eso ultimo-

Alcaldesa, sorprendida- p-pero esto es demasiado! Esto cubre el terreno y el pedido con creses… son casi 1500000 bits que me estas dando!... –mirando una jema- que grande…

-será porque no solo era "oro", sino también joyas y artesanías hechas de este, como collares o tiaras… como si estas cosas fueran de uso "común"… o tengan en si algún valor, aunque sea humano, la verdad es que la riqueza material no tiene mucho sentido para mi después de ser lo que soy y ya tener el conocimiento que tengo… además, como pueden tener intercambio de objetos, bienes y servicios? Si el líder lo posee todo? Jajajajaja!-

Matias- si…. Pero dudo que el dinero la salve… días… ok?

Alcaldesa, confundida y asustada- b-bueno… seguro que podrán hacer el envió esta semana si les digo que estas pagando casi el doble por entrega rápida… -sonriendo-

Matías, aun con cara de enojo- no sé si QUIERO ESP...

Twilight, interrumpiendo- ESPERO!... que tenga un gran día alcaldesa y gracias por su paciencia

-nos alejamos un poco cuando Twilight comenzó a molestar-

Twilight- que crees que estás haciendo?! Porque amenazas a la alcaldesa?!

Matias- porque me da la gana y porque quiero las cosas para ayer… soy ansioso… algún problema?

Twilight- si! Que ella no merece que la traten así! AMABLE! SE AMABLE! "gracias alcaldesa" seria lindo de tu parte

Matias- me niego a darle esas "gracias"… como se atreven a pedirme "gracias"? No las doy… a mi se me entregan!

Applejack- Twilight! Que está pasando? –viendo a Matías- ahora que fue lo que hiciste?!

Rainbow- eso mismo quiero saber!

Rarity- se puede saber el alboroto?

Matias- ahora ustedes tres?! Dios maquina… que fastidio, como si no tuviera suficiente con ella

Twilight- aaaaaaahhhhhhhh… déjame explicarles

-Twilight les dio una explicación rápida mientras yo trataba de irme, o eso intente, las chicas se me pusieron alrededor para bloquearme-

Matías- eeee siento como que estoy en una emboscada (mmmm me recuerda a Vietnam jejeje) ahora que?

Applejack- entoooonses… que estabas haciendo?

Matías- comprando un terreno, compro materiales, dicto las vidas y las muertes de los seres que me rodean…

Applejack- no, que?! Y se puede saber para qué compraras un terreno así? Campos de cultivo, no parece algo que…

Matías-…. Aaaahhhhh… -masajeándose los ojos- pensaba tener… una granja de manzanas…

Rarity- Matías!... –viendo a Twilight con una sonrisa- creo que ya lo estoy controlando

Matías- que?

Rainbow- contesta! Para que quieres el terreno?!

Applejack- si! Acaso piensas que puedes competir con mis manzanas?! No sabes la pelea que te espera, los Apple hemos estado en Ponyville desde…

Matías, interrumpiendo- si… ese es mi plan diabólico… ("y que vamos a hacer hoy cerebro?" … "lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches pinky… tratar de dominar al MUNDO CON MANZANAS!" jajajajaja ESTÚPIDOS TRAUMAS INFANTILES!) no… solo trato de hacer una casa…

Rarity, desconfiando- eeeennnseriooo?

Matias- si, una casa… con armas, antiaéreos, defensas antitanque, laboratorio de balística… solo trato de construir una base y comenzar con la creación de máquinas… ya llevo casi una semana acá y todavía no tengo glorioso ejercito!... que decepción (lo ciento poderoso ser que todo puede patearlo…. Chuck…. Pateare mil cabezas por esta ofensa)

Applejack, viendo a Twilight- no podemos dejar que haga algo así!

)"!$=="!)$) –informacion desconocida-

Twilight, juntando a las chicas en círculo- no lo sé… si hasta ahora no ha hecho nada… puede que solo quiera construir un hogar… y que esa sea su extraña definición de "hogar"… además, porque lo haría ahora?

Rainbow- AY! Por favor Twilight, acaba de decir que quiere hacer un ejercito! Solo necesita tiempo para comenzar una guerra contra Celestia y luna!

Applejack- es obvio que es porque ahora puede... no pienso dejarlo

Rarity- y si realmente intenta invadir Ecuestria?! O algo peor?

Twilight- lo sé, lo se…. Pero recuerden el plan… cada una tendrá un tiempo con él para ver cómo se comporta, seguro que lo conocerán mejor y así lo vigilaremos… hoy solo es su día antes de empezar… así que calmadas… le tengo el ojo puesto

Applejack- aaahhhh –suspiro-…. Bien…. Si tu crees en él

Rainbow- aggg… bien

Rarity, asomando la cabeza del circulo- y donde esta?

Todas- QUE?!

-todas se pusieron a buscar a Matías-

Rainbow- pero donde esta? Lo teníamos en frente!

Applejack- tenemos que encontrarlo! Seguro que termina haciendo algo violento si no lo encontramos pronto!

-en eso se divisa a una figura rosa peculiar saltando por la calle-

Rainbow- Pinkie!

Pinkie- hola chicas! Que están haciendo?

Applejack- Pinkie, no hay tiempo! As visto a Matías?

Pinkie- claro! Se fue para allá –señalando la dirección-

Twilight- se dirige al terreno que compro! Claro… no creo que trate nada…pero por si las dudas, Pinkie, puedes ir a buscar a Fluttershy y luego ir hacia este lugar –explicándole a donde quedaba el terreno de Matías-

$!"$(((¡"$ -informacion-

-me encontraba de camino hacia mi nuevo terreno (pronto, EMBAJADA DE LA UNION… jejejeje que? Un glorioso imperio debe tener un nombre) y pensando en cosas… porque hasta ahora no he estado en un mundo como este… hasta ahora solo había estado en mundos… pos-apocalípticos, apocalípticos, en estado de apocalipsis, en guerra y… la lista no varía de eso…. Ya no recordaba lo que era no tener nada por lo que estar alerta, se sentía extraño… pero sabía, consciente o inconscientemente, que "algo" me trajo acá… demasiadas… "casualidades", pero hasta ahora no tuve tiempo de pensarlas a fondo-

Matias- (Primero, antes de llegar a este mundo, viajaba a una dimensión de numero 7,699184766… 99283 hasta la variable 42, luego, tex me informa de que fuimos… "movidos" a otro número… pero cómo es posible si viajaba casi a la velocidad de la luz? Nada puede moverte yendo a esa velocidad por la disformidad… o si?, aparecemos en el milenio 41, una versión de la humanidad que se expandió por las estrellas y en ese momento estaba en decadencia absoluta… años de pelear junto con los recursos del imperio para lograr salir de ahí… y eso es lo más extraño, en esa dimensión, la disformidad estaba tan corrompida que tenía migrañas casi a diario, no es posible que con nuestra velocidad y energía pudiésemos atravesar la "corrupción" y llegar ahí, algo nos empujó, nos movió intencionalmente a ese lugar a sabiendas de que era casi imposible salir… aunque creo que nunca hubieran predicho como termine saliendo de ahí, era… matemáticamente muy probable que quedara atrapado en ese lugar para siempre)

=#"!#!$$))(==

VIAJES DIMENSIONALES- la forma de viajar entre dimensiones no es algo fácil de hacer, como podrán imaginar, la energía y materiales requeridos para hacer una nave que viaje por las dimensiones no es algo que se construya de un dia para otro, y entre las dimensiones existe… energía, una energía que simplemente coexiste con las dimensiones y toda la materia que hay en estas, una piedra… un árbol, incluso un átomo interactúa con esta… pero de una manera bastante simple y casi indetectable, esta se la denomina Disformidad… la energía básica… la energía original… la placenta de donde los universos nacen… y a donde vuelven; ahora, la vida le pone sabor a la cosa, literalmente, las formas de vida que existen en una dimensión, sean biológicas o energéticas, tienen mayor contacto con la disformidad que "rodea" a la dimensión en la que se encuentran; así, la vida interactúa de maneras más notorias y complejas… Ese es el problema, las mentes consientes (seres que piensan y razonan) "corrompen" la disformidad con sus miedos, angustias, emociones… en general no se vería afectada, ya que la disformidad a su vez se purifica por si sola o al menos… una gota de orina no cambia el color del océano… el problema es cuando la vida se va al caraj$"! y empieza a expandirse a un ritmo excesivo… la guerra, las peleas, el estado en el que esa vida se encuentra se palpa en las mentes consientes de ese imperio, gobierno, pueblo… y cuanto más grande la civilización y el sufrimiento "colectivo" de esta, más afecta a la disformidad y se genera la energía conocida como "caos"; solo para aclarar, el caos es algo unas 89 mil veces más difícil de atravesar que la simple disformidad, ya que en este, los miedos y las pesadillas pueden llegar a tomar forma, dificultado el pasaje de una dimensión a otra al perturbar el "espacio disforme"… que ni siquiera es espacio real, aca… las leyes de la física son papel higiénico-

4n 3n73nd1d0?

-porque en el mundo de la Twilight del futuro estaba tan corrompida la disformidad?... es simple, los seres que interactúan con lo que ellos piensan que es "magia", en realidad es disformidad y sus mentes al interactuar con esta pueden alterarla más rápidamente… y si alguien lo niega o tiene otro nombre para esta energia sera torturado por la gloria de nuestro dictador… nada de "mana" "éter" "energía de la vida" ni nada… DISFORMIDAD… porque el líder así lo decreta-

======#####!)=)("!="!informe concluido=!("((=#")

Matías- (luego de escapar de ese manicomio en el año 40000 (del cual casi me convierto en rey) termino en este lugar… 10 años en el futuro con una dictadura y toda la historia de "maldad absoluta"… me pareció muy raro ahora que lo pienso, el terminar en un mundo que se supone que tendría que ser más… "tranquilo", encontrarme con eso… la locura del "imperio supremo del mal" y toda la estupidez que estaba montando Twilight, hacerla comer tierra y ahora solo esta aca… sin nada, todo tranquilo (relativamente)… en este mundo, el cual… siempre quise conocer… yo miraba esa "serie"… y aun la recuerdo, es… la única que me causaba un sentimiento doble… me gustaba… pero me odiaba porque me gustara… como algo con colores y la simpleza de la amistad puede gustarle a tanta gente? Y yo no pude ser la excepción… y me odiaba por el extraño sentimiento en mi interior de que me gustara el verlas aprender sobre la amistad… no está bien… no… no es real… pero acá estoy… como si alguien me escupiera en la cara mostrándome… "ves… esto puede ser… y vos lo podes romper todo… solo con estar aca")

-y pienso… que podrá ser peor… terminar por hacerles daño… o por seguir doliendo en mi interior?; aun en mis pensamientos llegue al lugar, el terreno, vacío completamente y con bastante pasto crecido… para que lo necesitaban? Comida y cultivos? Si hay pasto, que mi$%da querrían plantar si son seres que come pasto?; deje la carreta al lado de la entrada que hice al patear la cerca que se encontraba al lado del camino, me dispuse a empezar-

Matias- bien… empecemos

–dejando emerger todas las nano maquinas que había traído desde el futuro con migo, estas se aglomeran en una masa esférica… como un moco gigante de color plata de no mas de 60 cm de diámetro y unos 40 kg, eran nano maquinas multiuso-

Matías- iniciar control remoto, cargar archivos de funciones básicas de exploración, construcción y replicación… personalidad activa y bla bla bla… ya carajo!

Nanos- wi-wi-wi-wi-wi… WIU!...–cargado y listo- wu wu

Matias- bien… como era?... ah¡, sí, inic… (que es esto que ciento?... algo me observa… a no!, son los espías, pensé que algo había cambiado… no, espera!, si cambio… 6 señales nuevas observan escondidas entre el pasto elevado atrás mío) iniciar exploración y rastreo de terreno

-me senté en la tierra con el pasto casi tapándome por la altura; inmediatamente empecé a concentrarme para controlar las nanomaquinas, estas comenzaron con sus protocolos, explorar el terreno geológicamente y transferirme la información en 3d para saber qué era lo que teníamos para trabajar, ya saben… profundidad de las capas, minerales importantes, forma del terreno, posibles problemas estructurales, etc.; además de introducirse por el suelo, les ordene que crearan una antena sencilla para transmitir la información, algo que iban a tardar en hacer pero que se podía si conseguían los minerales suficientes para hacer una radio sencilla… principalmente de oro solido que era lo único que tenían para trabajar, asi que se los deje para eso-

Nanomaquinas- wu wu?

Matias- si, empezar ahora

Nanomaquinas- wu wu wo?

Matias- SI! AHORA!... protocolos de exploración geolo…

Nanomauinas- WUW WUW!... wu wu wo?

Matias, agarrándose la cabeza en señal de desesperación- (porque cada vez que las uso me pasa esto?!... acaso no tienen inteligencia mínima?!) YA!... solo empiecen!... creen la antena y transmitan la información, voy a ver algo - lanzándose al suelo y avanzando cuerpo a tierra-

$/!"$"!$(¡"$)(%()(#" –información desconocida-

Twilight- a que creen que le esté gritando?

Rainbow- no lo sé… podríamos ver si no nos escondiéramos aquí en el pasto!

Rarity, tratando de acomodarse el sombrero de camuflaje de casi 30 cm de largo- ay!... bueno, es para que el no… ay! Nos vea cariño… ay! Este pasto hace que me pique todo!

Applejack- pues tal ves si no trajeras ese sombrero!

Fluttershy- yo creo que es bonito

Rarity- gracias cariño… ay! Alguien tiene que mantener el… ay! sentido de la moda

Pinkie- yo creo que se ve gracioso jaja

Applejack- Pinkie tiene razón jajajaja

Rainbow- ya!, quieren guardar silencio… donde se metió?

Twilight- no lo se, seria más fácil verlo sin distracciones! –mirando a las demás- aaaggg… alguien tiene binoculares?

Rainbow, en tono sarcástico- huy no… lo deje al lado de mi cama esta mañana… -viendo a Twilight, con sonrisa burlona- jajajaja

Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack- jajajajaja

Pinkie- que bueno que yo no! –Sacando unos binoculares- aquí tienes

Twilight, extrañada junto con las demás- eeee…. Gracias?

Pinkie- no hay de que!

Twilight, viendo con los binoculares- aaaggg… lo perdí! No se dónde se metió

Rarity- pero, donde podría ay! Haber ido?

Matias, apareciendo de la nada y simulando ver por unos binoculares al lado de Twilight- quizá se fue por la izquierda y cruzo sin que lo vean…

Todas- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

$()!"($()!")($/%!/" –informacion-

-logre infiltrarme tras líneas enemigas exitosamente, estuve a punto de eliminar 6 objetivos con el nano-cuchillo, pero recordé que eso sería… "malo", así que solo decidí darles el susto de su vida… por segunda vez… o era la 4ta?-

Matías, riendo como loco en el suelo- aaaaaajajajajajajajajajaja!

Twilight, enojada/furiosa- MAAAATIIIIIAAAAASSS!

Matias- AJAJAJAJA!... que? –Acomodándose en el suelo-

Twilight- porque hiciste eso?! Casi nos da un infarto! Aaagggg! Sabías que estábamos aquí todo el tiempo!?

Rainbow- bueno… no a mí, yo no me asuste –agarrada de la rama de un árbol-

Pinkie- yo creo que fue divertido!

Matias- y yo creo que ya me estoy cansando de que me espíen –parándose y gritando- Y VA PARA TODOS!

Twilight- y ahora a quien le hablas?!

Matias, gritando y señalando- A LOS 2 ESPÍAS DE CELESTIA EN LAS NUBES, A LOS 2 "CABALLO-MOSCA" QUE NOS SIGUEN DETRÁS DE LOS ARBUSTOS Y AL IDIOTA QUE NO RECONOZCO QUE NOS VE DESDE LAS SOMBRAS DE AQUELLOS ARBOLES!

-inmediatamente los 2 pegasos bajaron al ver que ya no tenía caso el seguir espiando mientras que el desconocido solo se esfumo tan rápido como pudo; por otro lado los 2 caballo mosca trataron de escapar, pero los corrí con toda furia y les arroje una piedra, esta termino por casi errarle a los 2 pero con un movimiento de mano (control psíquico) logre hacer que les diera a los 2 junto en la cabeza y que cayeran… tal vez me excedí, porque creo que termine por causarles una hemorragia; todos se acercaron a la escena tan rápido como pudieron, mientras yo solo me dedicaba a… descargar ira-

Matias, gritando con todo a los 2 cambiantes- AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Y eso es por VIGILAR AL LÍDER!... aaahhhh aaaahhh –suspiro de cansancio-

Twilight- matias! Que rayos estás haciendo?!

Pegaso 1- un momento… SON ESPÍAS DE CHRYSALIS!

Pegaso 2- bueno… supongo que nos fue mejor que a ellos

Matias, desviando la mirada hacia los 2 pegasos con ira- Y USTEDES!…

Applejack- MATÍAS! CÁLMATE! Ellos no te hicieron nada… solo están cumpliendo con su deber…

Matias, con ira- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… BIEN!... pero tener que soportar que me sigan a todos lados me CANSA…

Rarity, asustada y tratando de tranquilizar- por favor… cálmate, no tratábamos de molestarte, solo de ver si hacías alg…

Matias- algo peligroso?! Si ya se… ya se… aaaggg…. –relajándose- ya estoy cansado de que me estén vigilando… de tener que sentirme observado todo el tiempo…. Aaahhhh –suspiro para calmarse- puede que me excedí… ahora, tengo cosas que hacer… (Conectado… conectando…. Conexión lograda, transmitiendo mentalmente:

nanos- wuu?

Matias- ya terminaron?

Nanos- wo wo…

matias- aaaagggg… bien, sigan y carguen los protocolos de replicación, comiencen con los minerales que tengan a la mano en el subsuelo y el monton de oro que les deje, mañana vuelvo)

Matías- ahora en que estábamos?

Rainbow- en que te volviste loco y pretendías lastimarlos a ellos–señalando a los 2 Pegaso, quienes observaban ocultándose detrás de las chicas-

Twilight- tienes que controlarte, no puedes act…

Matias- t-w-i-l-i-g-t-h!... ahora no… -tratando de controlar la ira- sin sermones…

-luego de la pequeña escena, los 2 pegasos partieron rápido a canterloss… cantrelok?... como sea, fueron a avisar a Celestia que teníamos a 2 espías agarrados; mientras ellos se fueron, yo solo los subí a la carreta y me dispuse a ir de nuevo a la casa, las chicas parecían algo… "miedosas" ante la escena que me vieron actuar, supongo que algo así es inevitable… luego de casi perder la cabeza pensando en que te han estado controlando desde hace tanto tiempo uno puede perder la paciencia muy fácilmente; en la vuelta ellas se mantuvieron detrás de mí conversando sobre la situación y sobre mi… pero no tenía ganas de darles atención… estaba pensando en que hacer con los espías, qué hacer con la base y como o que construir antes… sin saber a qué atenerme, ya que… no hay objetivos en este lugar… creo-

)$)$")!/&%& -información desconocida-

-las chicas conversaban sobre lo sucedido, les asusto la reacción de Matías por los espías que lo observaban y también sobre lo sorprendidas que estaban de que el supiera donde estaban-

Twilight- tal vez… no lo sé, parece como si hubiera explotado porque lo estuviéramos viendo

Rarity- bueno… puede que esta vez tenga razón para enfadarse, pero no para actuar así

Rainbow- aaaaggg –fastidio- no me importa si esta "molesto" porque estuviéramos vigilándolo! El se lo busco

Fluttershy- si, pero vieron cuantos eran los que ya lo estaban siguiendo? Con los cambiantes eran 4

Twilight- 5… con el extraño que huyo…

Fluttershy- Lo que digo es que tal vez se enojó en exceso y el no sabe controlar su ira…

Rarity- ni que lo digas cariño, pero que podríamos esperar de alguien así

Twilight- tienen razón, aunque no sabemos que es lo que le pasa… pero es evidente que tal vez la situación lo haya hecho llegar a su límite

Rainbow- y que sugieres que ágamos?

Twilight- aaahhhh… tratar de calmarnos, de calmarlo y seguir con el plan… hacerlo un mejor pony

Applejack- creo que era… "jugano"?

Pinkie- "gurano"?

Fluttershy- dijo que él era un "humano"… me pregunto si todos serán así?

Twilight- así como?

Applejack- tontos y malos?

Rainbow- enojones, torpes y locos? Jajaja

Twilight, tratando de contener la risa- ya! jmjmjmjmjm basta jajajajaja!... pero en serio, tengo algo que contarles… y puede que explique porque es así

-luego de esto, Twilight prosiguió a explicarles lo que había hablado con Matías en la mañana, ellas se sorprendieron al enterarse, y empezaron a formular teorías y a tratar de explicar el comportamiento de Matías-

)$)"!)$)"!)$) información-

-tardamos bastante es llegar a la casa y volviendo yo seguía en la mía sin prestarles atención a los murmullos de las chicas, que supuse tendría que ver con cosas de ellas; al llegar a la casa una figura extraña nos esperaba en la entrada hablando con Spike (quien se encontraba tratando de mantener la puerta cerrada), era una pony de color… verde claro… creo, con un tatuaje de arpa en el costado; nos quedamos viendo la escena un momento antes de actuar-

¿?- PERO QUIERO VERLO!

Spike- ya te dije que no está aquí! Y no puedes pasar

¿?- porque no?!

Spike- ya te dije que no… es que hay algo adentro y no creo que quieras verlo

Chrysalis, gritando desde adentro- VEN AQUÍ! No te are dañooo…

Spike- no voy a entrar! Me vas a comer!

Chrysalis- pues dile a esa cosa que venga y me alimente! Los cambiantes siempre tenemos hambre… y tu eres mi pequeño bocado–Viendo por la ventana con cara demoniaca-

Spike- AAAAAAA!

¿?- AAAAAAA! Eso es lo que tienes encerrado? Porque hay un cambiante en la casa de Twilight?!

Twilight, viendo a Matías- ESO QUISIERA SABER!

Spike y ¿?- TWILIGHT!

Chrysalis- AH! "CAMBIANTE"?! Soy la reina de los CAMBIANTES! La gran Chrysalis! Y exijo…

Matías, interrumpiendo- si si… lo que digas… que paso ahora? Me voy un rato y ustedes se ponen como locos

¿?- EL HUMANO! –Lanzándose hacia Matías y sus manos- hola soy Lyra y estoy muy muy muy emocionada de conocerte –sacudiendo su mano a toda velocidad- Deeeeedoooos! No puedo creer que sean reales toda mi vida espere para verlos de cerca y ahora…

Matias, levantando la mano que Lyra Agarraba con toda fuerza-… voy a hacerle daño a la cosa de color verde si no les importa…

Twilight- LYRA! Bájate, el no es muy… comprensivo

Matias, mirando con ira- a-bajo…

Lyra, bajándose- lo ciento, es que cuando escuche que un humano había venido no pude creerlo!

Matias- llegue hace varios días….

Lyra- si, lo se, es que estuve en el este de visita… llegue hoy y me entere por rumores que un humano había venido

Matías- como es que sabes que soy?

Lyra- es que… siempre soñé con unos seres que se parecían mucho a ti… pero nunca pude saber si existían en verdad con sus… deeedosss

Matías, viendo que seguía su mano con la mirada-… Porque mira mi mano?

Lyra- lo ciento, es que nunca pensé en poder verlos y tocarlos… como es que los usas?

Twilight- asi que sabias sobre los humanos desde antes?

Lyra- solo los imagine… y desde pequeña siempre supe que existían… pero nunca pude probarlo! Y ahora… alguien me debe una disculpa –pensativa-

Matías- a no! Yo no debo nada! Otra vez me van a echar algo en cara…

Lyra, confundida- no… tu no, mi amiga bombón quien siempre me creyó algo… loca por creer en ustedes

Matías- supongo que el lanzarte hacia mi para tocar mi mano no califica como "loca"… verdad?

Lyra, sonrojada- lo ciento… es que no pude contenerme –poniendo la mano de Matías en su cara- deeedoooss

Matías, preocupado y viendo a Twilight- Twilight… esta es la parte en donde la lastimo o vos la haces entrar en razón…

Twilight- no!... ella solo está emocionada por verte…

Matias- hace varios días que llegue… es que no se enteran de nada?

Applejack- …. Es domingo… y el diario se imprime hoy….

Matias- ha…. Primitivos

Rarity, ofendida- AHHHH!... salvaje!

Matías- insignificantes

Chrysalis, explotando de ira- AAAAAAAA! Pueden darme algo de comer!

Matias- NO!… te morís de hambre… porque me divierte AAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Rainbow- ve y aliméntala por Celestia!

Celestia- alguien llamo?

-Celestia, luna y varios guardias bajaron con carretas tiradas por pegasos, supongo que al fin les llego el mensaje-

Matías- otra ves…. Y ahora que hice?! Acaso no pueden dejarme dominarlos en paz?

Twilight- MATÍAS! –Viendo e inclinándose ante Celestia y luna junto con las demás- veo que les llego rápido el mensaje…

Luna- capturar a 2 espías cambiantes no es algo que se pueda ignorar y quisimos verlo en persona…

Matias, abriendo la puerta de la casa y tirando a los 2 espías dentro junto (encima) con Chrysalis- eee?.. –confundido-

Twilight- Matías! Que haces?

Matias- los meto adentro… por?

Chrysalis, desde adentro- como QUE LOS CAPTURARON?! –Luego de que los espías por fin se despertara y hablaran con ella-

Espia- no se cómo… solo recuerdo correr y luego todo negro

Matias, entrando junto con los demás a la biblioteca con lyra aun agarrada del brazo- QUE ESTA PASANDO ACA?! Quien quiere pelear?!

Celestia- nadie! Por todos lo amaneceres… –viendo a Twilight- veo que no han logrado mucho hasta ahora…

Twilight- es más difícil de lo que creería jaajajaja –riendo para aliviar la tención-

Celestia- tranquila, lo comprendo… no se cambia a alguien en 1 dia jajajaja

Chrysalis- como es que se llama?... madias?

Matías, viendo a Chrysalis con furia- vos… -señalando con la mano que agarraba lyra, dejándola suspendida en el aire-… serás…. EEEEEXXXTTTEERRRRM…

Lyra- deeedosss… yajuuu –divirtiéndose por estar en el aire- jajajajaja

Twilight- no te atrevas!... –viendo a Chrysalis- su nombre es Matías… y como es que no lo recuerdas si fue el quien te trajo?

Chrysalis- JA! Nunca recuerdo los nombres de seres inferiores…- haciéndose la importante con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-todos voltean lentamente a ver a Matías-

Twilight, preocupada y asustada- m-matias?

Matias, escalofriantemente calmado- si?...

Luna, preocupada por lo que seguía- ho ho…

Celestia, sonriendo intranquilamente- je… ejem… vinim…

Matias, atrayendo a Chrysalis con sus poderes psíquicos y luego agarrándola desde el cuello- EL DOLOOOOORRR!

Twilight- matias!... no le hagas nada, ella es así y tu dijiste que querías ayudarla!

Matias, viendo a Twilight con Chrysalis agarrada y lyra aun colgada de su otro brazo- nooo… Cómo? Vos pensás que yo haría algo malo? –sarcasmo y actuación de idiota- ja-ja-ja… que gracioso… solo voy a…. –vos demoniaca- COMER LAS ALMAS DE SUS INFANTES!; CONSUMIR LA VIDA MISMA DE TODOS LOS QUE LE IMPORTAN!; HACER ARDER SU MUNDO Y VERLA SUFRIR ASTA EL ULTIMO DE SUS DIAS!… –vos normal- y algo asi… tal vez…

-como explicar la escena?, la mayoría se encontraban pálidos ante lo que dije, mientras que Twilight tapaba los oídos de Spike en un intento por evitar que escuchara la amenaza-

Matias, soltando a Chrysalis mientras que lyra solo se bajó y retrocedió unos pasos- que?... creen que exagere?...

Chrysalis, posición fetal en el suelo- mami, no dejes que me coma… mami, seré buena, no dejes que me coma… es un monstruo… es un monstruo… es un monstruo….

Twilight- m-mat… mat… -componiéndose- MAAATIAS! Mira lo que hiciste! La traumatizaste!

Espía- yo tampoco quiero que me coma mi reina! –Acudiendo en auxilio de su monarca-

Matías- bueno… será bueno para ella recordar CLARAMENTE lo que sucederá si vuelve a olvidar el nombre de su amado dictador!…

Celestia- díganme que solo está jugando….

Applejack- c-creo… no lo se

Fluttershy, en posición fetal y llorando- aaaaHHHH –llorar- aaaaHHHH…

Rainbow- mira lo que le provoco a Fluttershy!

Rarity, calmando a Fluttershy- ya ya cariño, el no te hará daño –viendo a Matías- eres un monstruo!

Matias- eso esta tan gastado que mejor búscate otra palabra

Twilight- matias, esto no puede seguir así! Solo llevas aquí poco más de una semana y ya has causado problemas, luchado con dragones, herido a mis amigas y a mi física y psicológicamente, traído a una cambiante y con el perdón de la princesa, ni nosotros ni ella se merece esto! –Señalando a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis, recomponiéndose- SI! Que es lo que tienes que decir?!

-todos ven a matias con ira-

Matias- aaahhhh… -suspiro de satisfacción- y solo en una semana… que orgullo!... antes tardaba más, como 2 o 3, pero voy mejorando… el progreso es indetenible (me parece que si empiezo por molestar a las poblaciones locales de los mundos… estos se sometan por agotamiento!)

Twilight- Matías! No lo estás tomando en serio!

Matias- (si queres tomar algo en serio… tomate un red bull) aja… y?

Luna- si quieres quedarte aquí tienes que comportarte, o tomaremos medidas drásticas… no puedes seguir actuando así y ya te lo hemos dicho!

Matías- como seguir regañándome hasta la muerte?... mi única debilidad…

Celestia- SOLO…. Aaagggg… estamos cansadas de que actúes de esa manera desconsiderada, de que amenaces y de seas así con los demás… no puedo creer que exista una especie como la tuya!

Matias- na… así soy yo… los demás no son ni cerca jajajajajaja

Twilight- sabes… algún día estarás solo y te darás cuenta de que no tienes a nadie

Matías, confundido y afirmando-…. Estoy solo…. Y no tengo a nadie…. Que parte no entendiste hasta ahora?

Rainbow- pues tal vez no lo estarías si no actuaras asi!

Matias- o si tal vez… si los que estuvieran a mi lado sobrevivieran más… no tendría que ser el enterrador –mirando con ira-

Twilight- no se justifican tus acciones por ser así

)=($=)("!$=)("!$(=!"$( -informacion desconocida-

-luego de la escena… todos se tranquilizaron un poco y lograron componerse… algo; lyra se fue algo asustada pero emocionada por conocer a un humano y prometió ayudar en lo posible con su rehabilitación; matias le devolvió la carreta a Applejack, mientras hacía esto, las chicas y las princesas hablaron sobre lo sucedido y sobre lo que paso en la mañana y en la tarde; Twilight les conto lo que Matías le había dicho y también sobre como había logrado calmarla en la mañana y las demás escucharon con atención; se hiso de noche, mientras los demás hablaban del encuentro con los espías cambiantes afuera de la casa, a los cuales decidieron dejar ir con la condición de que no intentaran nada nuevo y estos aceptaron por orden de Chrysalis; Matías solo durmió en el suelo, ya que nunca había estado en un lugar tan tranquilo, nunca había tenido tanto tiempo para disfrutar del simple sueño-

)=(=$)"(¡=($="!$=)"!()$ -informacion-

-Twilight volvió junto con Chrysalis y Spike, todos se dispusieron a comer y a irse a dormir, yo solo me quede recostado en el suelo debajo de la ventana mientras las luces se apagaban y se deseaban buenas noches entre ellos; me quede un rato acostado, pensando… cuantos tuve que enterrar, a cuantos vi "caer" en mas de una forma y me pregunte… si habría otros como yo, seguirán peleando? O abran dejado… abran "caído"… se abran… rendido-

Matias- y… que va a pasar… con migo?

)$")!)$")!)$)")!$ -informacion desconocida-

-Cueva en el norte, guarida del rey sombra-

-11 ponys cubiertos con capuchas rodeaban al trono de sombra-

Sombra- **mis subvitos… a la hora esta cerca**

Venomrose- mi señor… el espia que vigila al "humano"

Sombra- **aaaahhh excelente, informa**

Redblood- mi señor, tenemos un problema… el "humano" me descubrió

Sombra, caminando lentamente hacia Redblood- **que… fue… lo que dijiste?**

Redblood- e-el me d-descubrió y no entiendo como… el savia donde estaba escondido…

Sombra- **ACASO ERES UN INCOMPETENTE! Puede que pusieras todos mis planes en peligro! Que tienes que decir?**

Redblood- q-que no sé cómo lo hiso… me mantuve alejado de el en todo momento, me puse siempre en sus puntos ciegos y el… solo lo supo!

Bloodday- mi señor… puede que sea por las extrañas "habilidades" de la criatura… tal vez por eso pudo verlo

Redblood- en realidad… no me vio… solo supo dónde estaba y señalo en esa dirección, no se fijó ni me prestó atención

Sombra**\- mmmmm… esto será interesante… habrá un… cambio… alguien con estas "habilidades" tiene que ser estudiado a fondo… donde esta?**

Venomrose- en Ponyville mi señor… junto con las guardianas de la armonía

Sombra- **lo mantienen lejos… o que intentan esas insignificantes princesas? Son simplemente inútiles, alguien asi no debe acampar a sus anchas y ellas lo dejan "jugar"… vallan a Ponyville y preparence, actuaremos pronto y necesitamos una debilidad que explotar, una herida… en la que clavar la daga… el resto ya sabe que hacer**

-todos partieron en diferentes direcciones, excepto 3 (redblood, venomrose y bloodday) que fueron hacia Ponyville para preparar todo-

Sombra, solo- **al fin… quien puede detenerme?... ya pronto no quedara nadie… mmmm… y esas "guardianas"… pagaran por haberme quitado el imperio de cristal!… ho… y sera todo un deleite…**

jajajajajAAJF)=$("!$/="(¡$=/((/$#/(/=#"/))

/#)($#"=(/$)#"()/%/=)#$)(#"$((#")$(#"()$=  
?!"=)$?")$?(¿=$!()(#=)$)(#"(=)$()#"($(

)()=($)#"(=$=)#"($(#"=)($)#$()=)#)""#))#"

…|

…|

…|

... |

[[°]] iniciando|

{- -} estado

[[°]] estado de conflicto aumentado…|

{- -} iniciar fase 2…

[[°]] iniciando… conexión energética lograda… conectando múltiples realidades a momento crítico en dimensión "actual"… desea permitírselo?|

{- -} afirmativo… bajo la directiva de descarte ante la probabilidad de la perdida de esta dimencion, esta se considera ahora en estado "para eliminar"…

$((((("!$$$!$

!$"$"!$

!"$"!$$!

-[iniciando/]

-/

-/

-/

($"$("$!($((("!- información De#Sco$"$nosida-

-¿?-

¿?- asi que… dices que has encontrado otra Ecuestria… una opuesta…

¿?- asi es… si no atacamos… el podría ser una amenaza…

¿?- así sea… avanzaremos pronto… prepara a tus fuerzas

/%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% -[imposible seguir conexión]


	19. Chapter 17

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 17: la idea del mal

))))))))))

-entre ensoñaciones… vi muchas cosas que ya no puedo recordar, cosas que aun me duelen y pocas cosas que… aun me pueden dar felicidad, y de entre todo lo que mi subconsciente puede procesar, porque siempre elije lo peor?... porque siempre me deja ver lo mal que podría terminar todo?... necesito un psicólogo y rápido-

-entre las neblinas por las que uno viaja cuando esta dormido, pasando de un sueño a otro, me pare en un suelo de piedra liza… baldosas blancas, una fuente… un castillo, y mientras levantaba la mirada y asimilaba lo que veía, vi el castillo y la ciudad de "Kranterlo" quemarse, ardiendo cada una de sus cuadras con humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo… y las vi… a 6 figuras paradas frente al castillo en llamas-

Matias- pero que paso?

Twilight- ho… nada… solo queríamos agradecerte…

Matías- y… porque?

Rarity, con una sonrisa de satisfaccion - por la nueva oportunidad…

Matias- que?

Rainbow, sonrisa perversa- creías que sería tan fácil como volver en el tiempo y todo solucionado? Patético…

Twilight- no hay a donde huir del destino… este es y siempre será el resultado…

Todos- jajajajajajaja!

Sombra, surgiendo de entre las 6 ponys- **la oscuridad… apagara toda luz… y esta vez no puedes hacer nada… porque tu hiciste esto, y mucho mas… el tiempo de la conquista a llegado…**

Pinkie- pensábamos en pequeño…

Applejack- pero podemos hacerlo mejor…

Twilight- todas las dimensiones… sumidas en obscuridad

Matías- ca…ra…jo…

Twilight- ahora solo te queda una alternativa… únetenos… o muere

-caí al suelo… apenas podía sostenerme… como podría sostenerme? Si todo esto era mi culpa-

Matías- no puedo…

Fluttershy- si puedes… ven con nosotras… te mostraremos todo… te enseñaremos y serás lo que en verdad eres

Twilight, acercándose a Matías- tu lo permitiste… ahora ve el futuro… -abriendo una ventana al futuro- ve la verdad…

-mi mundo ardía… y miles de otros mundos también… y yo dirigía todo, rodeado por la muerte, el dolor y la culpa me siguieron… porque en el fondo sabia que quería esto… que podía disfrutarlo-

Matias-… como puede… no no no… no queda nada…

Twilight, acercando su rostro al de Matías- no digas eso… aún queda la oscuridad que hay en ti… y eso es todo lo que necesitas

Sombra- **solo necesitas guía… solo un empujón… deja de pelear contra tus deseos… son lo único que tienes…**

Matias, levantando la mirada con ira- no… aun puedo

Todos- no…

Sombra- **no puedes… porque lo deseas… siempre estuvo el deseo de saborear la conquista absoluta! De someter a todos bajo tus pies!...**

Matias- n… n…

Sombra- **JAJAJAJAJA! Crees que podrás resistir?... porque no te rindes y dejas de fingir?… el sometimiento, la muerte, el placer… lo deseas, lo sientes en el fondo de tu negro corazón… la has visto más que nosotros… al final, es la única respuesta… el caos… la oscuridad… la verdad es que nunca hubieses podido regresar y te mientes a ti mismo…**

¡)$=")(=)$(=)"!(($)"!$=(=)"! archivo de InFoRmacion? =)($)!("=$)("!(

)(¡$=)"($)("!)($)($=)($=)(#"cargando…

/|\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Mas… se negó a caer…_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|/_

=)$(=!)"($($="!/=#)($=)(#($"!=()($(($="!( ¿?

Matias- dije… QUE… NO! –se levanta mientras los demás retroceden- porque el placer y los deseos no me gobiernan… porque no puedo terminar asi… no puedo caer…

Twilight- te niegas… te ref…

-la agarro del cuerno y con levantamiento de 180 grados, la destrozo contra el suelo, en un charco de sangre… no quedaba nada que salvar de ellas… entonces no voy a dejarlas ir… porque al perder, al caer y ser "corrompidas", entonces me traicionaron… y la traición que mas me duele y mas culpa me da, es que quieren que las siga… y todo porque no logaron salvarse de sus propios deseos-

Som/**Twilight**\- **NO QUEDA NADA POR LO QUE PELEAR! ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!?**

-no preste atención, corrí y lance con toda fuerza un puñetazo a su cara, él puso un escudo pero este no logro detenerme y el golpe le destrozo el rostro… solo quedaba un cadáver con la materia gris fuera-

Matias- porque nunca queda nada por lo que pelear… siempre queda mi voluntad… de ser el "bueno"

Twilight, surgiendo de entre el fuego del castillo- a él...

-las 6 se me lanzaron, fuertes rápidas y todas las características "malvadas" que se te puedan ocurrir… pero por cada golpe que erraba, le metía 2, por cada puñetazo que me encontraba, las rompía mucho más… pero seguían llegando-

Matías- Y ME NIEGO A MORIR ASÍ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡")$!"(((%("–información desconocida-

-mundo de los sueños-

-aunque luna tenia una tarea como princesas para con sus súbditos y sus sueños, otro de sus deberes era defender a su reino y a quienes lo habitaban… o eso se repetía mientras intentaba con toda su magia abrir la puerta de Matías nuevamente, pese a que su hermana ya le había pedido que cesara esto-

Luna, tratando de abrir la puerta con magia- vamos…. VAMOS! Aaaahhhh… aaahhh…-suspiro- ÁBRETE! –un chispazo salta de la puerta- aaaggg! Porque no te… eh?

-la puerta comenzó a palpitar… como un error en una computadora y luego se detuvo, luna se acercó temiendo a que algo pasara pero no ocurrió nada, al tratar de abrirla lo logro con un simple apoyo de su pesuña, dentro un pasillo de paredes de mármol negro con una luz al final aguardaba, ella se aventuró, camino unos cuantos metros y de las paredes emergieron rayos azules hasta formar a un ser hecho solo de energía… ENTE-

Ente- iiintruuuusoooo!

Luna- no! A-Alto… s-soy yo, recuerdas?!

Ente-…. cooooonfirmaaaaadoooo… porrrqueee aaquiii?

Luna- quiero ver a Matías, su puerta no deja de aparecer y desaparecer y quisiera hablar con el… puedes dejarme verlo?

-Ente se rasca la cabeza con duda unos segundos mientras piensa y finalmente la lleva-

Ente-… coooonfiiiirrrmaaadooo…. Seeeguiiirr…

-luna siguió a Ente por el pasillo hasta la luz, ahí ambos entraron el en sueño actual, y luna no pudo creer lo que veía… el fuego y la ruina invadían su hogar… ella tuvo miedo… era esto una pesadilla?... o un sueño?; Ente solo siguió flotando hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo, Matías estaba arrodillado y a su alrededor se encontraban cadáveres deformados y ensangrentados de las chicas… luna… apenas si lo creía-

Luna, aterrada- p-pero… que es esto?... QUE ESTA PASANDO?!.. –Viendo al cadáver de su hermana- HERMANA!

($("!($"!)$( -informacion-

Matías, levantándose y dándose vuelta- que?... quien…

-al darme vuelta me encontré a luna abrazando el cuerpo de su hermana… algo bastante triste… ella… también había caído… ella también quería que la siguiera en esta locura no?!… pero… porque abraza a su hermana? -

Matias, acercándose a luna- … que?...

Luna, llorando- ALÉJATE MONSTRUO! Sssffff –tratando de contener las lágrimas- hermana… esto no está bien… esto es lo que sueñas! Esto es lo que quieres?!

-en eso levante la vista y vi a… a Ente… esto era un sueño… y mi mente… volvió a poder pensar-

Matias- porque?... que…

Luna- como puedes soñar con esto?!... estas roto por dentro… -del rostro de luna solo surgían lagrimas- … y nada cambiara eso…

Matias- es una pesadilla… no un sueño… no controlo lo que pasa… solo sigo la historia… aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh no sé cómo dormir puede ser tan cansador… -apretando los ojos- aaagggg…

Luna, abriendo los ojos aun con lágrimas y sorprendida- cómo?... p-pero… y porque están todas muertas… y… porque… TIENES SANGRE EN TUS MANOS?!... –viendo a los cuerpos de las chicas- q-que… que les HICISTE?!

Matias- n-nada… ellas cayeron… figurativamente… a la obscuridad o algo parecido… y querían que las siguiera… -viendo a Ente- porque la dejaste entrar?

Ente- erroooooorrr… deffffeeensaaaa bajaaaaa

Luna- q-que?! –preparándose para pelear- que quieres decir!? E-ellas nunca caerían, ellas son… son las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía, ellas son… son… mis amigas…

-camine un par de metros y tome lo que quedaba del cuerno de sombra para mostrárselo a luna, ella lo reconoció de inmediato-

Matias- solo una mala pesadilla… solo un mal sueño… ellas se corrompieron… yo solo aparecí acá… y me tuve que encargar…

Luna- ósea… que tu no causaste esto?... –limpiándose las lágrimas- yo… yo… lo ciento… por haberte dicho eso… n-no supe que más podía ser… y… y tu, siempre pareces querer esto… y… aaahhhhh lo ciento…

Matías- que sean tus amigas… que sea tu hermana… no evita que pueda "corromperse"… no? –señalando lo obvio-

Luna- e… si… n-no quiero que nunca ocurra… per entiendo como se… ciente… y entiendo si me guardas rencor… solo vine aquí para preguntarte algo…

Matias- ahora que?... te dije que mejor no volvieras…

Luna- lo se… pero he visto tu puerta… desaparece y aparece… tienes pesadillas y sueños cortos… lo sueños cortos son solo las experiencias que nuestra mente tiene día a día y que procesa aquí… y las pesadillas… temo saber porque las tienes

Matias- no hace falta ser adivino para eso… uno no puede dar sin recibir… para bien o para mal… que pregunta queres hacerme?

-el ambiente cambio, otra vez en el rio con las montañas y el bosque, ente fue a disfrutar un poco del lugar… y yo solo me quede parado viendo a luna mientras se acomodaba para charlar-

Luna, aun temerosa- no… vienes? –Invitando a recostarse en el suelo-

Matias, aun sin partes de su piel por la pelea- no…

Luna- bueno… -sorprendida por la respuesta- quiero… p-puedo preguntar, porque no nos has hecho daño?... porque aceptas el estar con nosotros?

Matías- porque lo preguntas?...

Luna- esta tarde… cuando tomaste de esa manera a Chrysalis, tuviste la oportunidad de casi extinguir a una especie… los cambiantes necesitan a una reina… y tú solo la… soltaste, pese a lo que le dijiste, no le hiciste daño… y pense y pense… porque? Porque la soltaste?... porque sigues aquí… con nosotros?

Matias- no tengo respuesta… no tengo razón para eso…

Luna- estas evadiendo… no quisiste hacerle daño por algo más verdad?... –pensando- … acaso… ella te gusta?

Matias- no… no contemplo el amor… no lo he sentido en mucho tiempo

Luna- pero Chrysalis se alimenta de ti… eso quiere decir que aun puedes sentirlo… que lo sientes…

Matias- y?...

Luna- no lo comprendo… pareces ser malo y destructivo… pero también inteligente y racional… tienes toda la capacidad de hacer todo el daño que quieras, de crear tu "dictadura" o lo que sea… y no lo haces… pero luego de hablarlo con mi hermana y cadence, no encontramos razón para eso… podrías… podrías hacer lo que quieras… y no podríamos pararte…

Matias- es… por tener sentimientos encontrados… les dije que en mi mundo ustedes eran una historia… que mi especie los capto como simple imaginación… bueno… esa historia la leí… la vi… y no podía dejar de verla… me gustaba su mundo pacifico… sus aventuras, sus enseñanzas sobre la "amisjad"… pero también me odiaba a mí mismo por verla… aun lo hago… no puedo aceptar el hecho de que por la razón que sea… me "agrada" su existencia, al igual que el resto de los que son… así… como ustedes, "pacíficos"… o al menos "buenos" para mi definición… no es algo que pueda controlar…

Luna, una lagrima sale de su ojo- nunca lo hubiera supuesto -sonriendo-… por eso es que aun tienes amor en ti… aun proteges a otros, pese a tus acciones… aun te importan los demás, y aunque te odies a ti mismo por eso… en realidad es algo que aun te mantiene pony… digo, "humano"

Matias- y como sabes que otros humanos son así? Que o…

Luna- porque tú me lo has demostrado… si tú, que dices estar tanto tiempo peleando y protegiendo, puedes sentir eso… otros como tú también pueden…

Matias- puede ser…

Luna, levantándose- gracias por haberte abierto con migo… pero porque no lo has hecho así antes?

Matias- ahora estoy cansado y después de la pesadilla generalmente estoy más introspectivo… pero por fuera de eso, afuera no me gusta hablar de estas cosas con desconocidos…

Luna- pensé que éramos amigos…

Matias- como podríamos… si ustedes son como son y yo soy como soy… no me aceptan? bien… porque no busco amigos…

Luna- no digas eso… acabas de demostrar lo contrario…

Matias- si lo queres ver así… yo no puedo evitarlo…

Luna, pensativa- no creo que seas malo… creo que solo te muestras así por miedo al rechazo… no es así?

Matias- no te atrevas a ponerte psicológica con migo… para ustedes yo soy "malo y cruel"… pero no saben en donde estuve ni lo que vi… hay dolor y sufrimiento, placer y lujuria… cosas que son demasiado para que puedas… entender

Luna- como el pony malvado del futuro que viniste a detener?... lo he estado pensando y dijiste que era alguien cercano a nosotras…

Matias- deja de razonar… la respuesta no te va a gustar y solo podrías empeorar las cosas

Luna- tengo que saberlo!... tengo que saber quién es una amenaza para Ecuestria! –golpeando el suelo- y… y quiero saberlo!

Matias- mira… 1, no podes exigirme nada… no soy ni tu súbito ni tu sirviente, 2, todo mundo en todo momento puede ser una amenaza, eso se aprende… y 3, el no es una amenaza… ya se terminó eso… al menos por ese lado… incluso se cómo fue que se hiso una amenaza y ya lo evite…

Luna, pensando en todo lo que había visto- las… las chicas son la amenaza verdad?

Matias, simulando no sorprenderse- que?...

Luna- ellas… en tu sueño, dijiste que se habían corrompido… son ellas verdad?... como no me di cuenta antes… por eso atacaste a Twilight en el castillo la primera vez verdad?!... –poniendo cara de horror- nos… nos mentiste, es… es ella… ella es de quien viniste a salvarnos… ella es quien…

Matias- aaahhh… -suspiro- como es que podes tener esta capacidad inductiva y haberte quedado 1000 años en la luna?!... si… es ella, PERO!... no fue su culpa, sentate que hay mucha explicación que dar y no podes decirle a nadie… si tu hermana, su familia, sus amigas o vos pierden la confianza… ella no va a poder cumplir con su… "destino"

Luna- mi hermana cree en ella… y yo creo en mi hermana, no volveré a cuestionar el amor que ambas sentimos por la otra… prometo no decirle a nadie…

Matias- y ayudar a Twilight en lo que necesite… su "destino" es importante para todos ustedes… si llegas a cambiar la confianza que sentías ahora por ella… te va a doler peor que lo que viste…

Luna, temerosa- lo hare… prometo no dejar de creer en ella… lo juro

Matias- (jurarlo no va a salvarte… y espero que no ocurra otro "cambio" en esta maldita línea de tiempo como con Twilight… si alguien está escuchando mi pensamiento… Chuck Norris… no pienso volver a salvar este maldito mundo… lo voy a condenar al fuego) bien…

-proseguí a contarle la historia de lo sucedido… lo que había visto en la mente de Twilight, como ella fue… "corrompida" por sombra y de cómo lo asesino a sangre fría a él y a sus amigas; al final luna solo quedo con una cara de horror absoluto… temiendo… y… a la vez agradeciéndome por lo que había hecho, se disculpó por las formas en las que me trato… pude ver en su mente que estaba tan asustada como aliviada… yo solo esperaba que esto no altere nada… no tengo ganas de volver a viajar en el tiempo… da mareos, y calcular la altura con respecto a la posición del cuerpo material por el tiempo es algo difícil… por no decir doloroso-

-al final luna se fue, por suerte el ultimo "sentimiento" que había en su mente era de paz… al parecer el hecho de que sombra fuera quien causo todo esto y que ahora este muerto fue algo bastante… tranquilizante-

Ente, acercándose a Matías- bbbuuueeennaaa aaammmiiggaaaa

Matias-… si no cerras el orto, voy a un psicólogo para que te saque… espero que no traiga problemas, y si los trae, voy a tener que encargarme del problema… otra vez… aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ahora que?

-rogar… pedir… exigir que ella no cambie nada… que todo esto no empeore… porque no voy a salvar nada una segunda ves… no soporto la traición, la corrupción… se pelea hasta el "máximo sacrificio"… la muerte solo nos libera… y con migo ni siquiera eso… y si ella, la causa… va a ver-

Ente, encogiéndose de hombros- …..

Matias, encogiéndose de hombros - ….

Ente, encogiéndose de hombros -….

Matias, encogiéndose de hombros -….

Ente, entendiendo-…. Eeeeestoooo eeeeesss maaaaaloooo

Matias, sonriendo- no sabes cuanto… AAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!

-y porque no?; fuego de artillería comenzó a caer en las montañas y una nave gigantesca apareció y se estrelló contra el suelo mientras que miles de robots aparecían y disparaban contra unidades biológicas similares a… bueno… bichos del tamaño de autos… alguien pensó en starship troopers? Jajajajajajaja-

Matías, con una calibre 50.- AAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA! JHON SAL-CHI-CHON!

Ente- aaaahhhhhhhh….. AATACAAAAAARRR!

-durante varias… horas?, días?... no sé, el tiempo pasa como quiere cuando disfrutas; nos dedicamos a defender la posición en la nave, la cual aún le funcionaban algunos de sus gigantescos coñones y los usábamos bastante… tanto, que el cielo termino por tener nubes negras y el bosque termino por hacerse astillas… que puedo decir… tengo una imaginación muy activa-

$))"!)$)"!)$)"! –Información desconocida-

-6 de la mañana, casa de Twilight-

Twilight- despiértalo tú

Spike- porque yo?! No… despiértalo tú, tú eres quien tiene que ayudarlo! Yo solo quiero dormir

Twilight- si… pero…. Creeeeo que no han tenido tiempo de conversar… asi que porque no….

Chrysalis, bajando por la escalera- que está pasando? Es que ustedes los ponys no duermen? Este alboroto me despierta el apetito jajaja –viendo a Spike-

Spike- Twilight!...

Twilight- Chrysalis! –Con cara de complot- que bueno que llegas…

Chrysalis, sospechando- a, si?... porque?...

Twilight- ho, nada… solo es que tenemos que despertar a Matías y… ya que dijo que quería ayudarte, puedes despertarlo tu?, es que nosotros tenemos queeeeee… hacer el desayuno! Sí, eso… hacer el desayuno –con sonrisa fingida y nerviosa, mientras se dirigía con Spike a la cocina-

Chrysalis, algo confundida- esta… bien… mmmmm (que estarán tramando?) –Acercándose a matias y empezando a patearlo- oye!... vamos es hora de despertar "hujano"…

Matias- GGGGGGGrrrr fiuuuuuu

Chrysalis, insistiendo con la patada- VAMOS! Arriba!… tienes que alimentarme…

Matías- GGGGGGGrrrrr fiuuuu

Chrysalis, tomando unos libros con su magia y poniéndolos arriba de Matías a 2 m- que… des-PIERTES!

Twilight, entrando justo para ver la escena- bueno creo que… NOOOOOO!

-Chrysalis deja caer los libros justo encima de Matías-

)$)!)$)!")$)% -informacion-

Matías, segundo antes de que cayeran los libros- GGGGGRRRR fiuuuu (sistema de seguridad activo, confirmado objeto aproximándose rápidamente, posible peligro… iniciando descarga eléctrica para inicio rápido) AAAAAAAA! Enemigo detectado!

-me impulse con toda mi fuerza con una mano para esquivar los proyectiles que caían sobre mi resbalando por el piso, termine por hacer que uno de los objetivos callera por el impulso e inmediatamente lo agarre colocando el nano-cuchillo en su garganta-

Matías, levantándose con Chrysalis agarrada y un cuchillo en su garganta- AAAA! Cuantos son? Qué hora es?... múltiples objetivos en la "zona"! en MI ZONA! -(A QUE NO ADIVINAN QUE ZONA!)-

Twilight, temiendo por su vida y tratando de calmar a Matías desde atrás de la pared de la cocina- m-matias... t-tranquilo… no h-hay nadie… solo s-somos nosotros

Spike, viendo la escena desde la entrada a la cocina- PERO QUE PASO?!

Matias- AAAAAAAAA –lanzando el cuchillo con toda ira hacia spike- AAAAAAA!... (uy… no es un enemigo) –Deteniendo el cuchillo con sus habilidades psíquicas a centímetros de darle a Spike-

-Spike abrió los ojos teniendo el cuchillo a menos de 2 cm de su cara, inmediatamente corrió detrás de Twilight cuando esta estaba por sacarlo de la mira, el quedo más pálido que de costumbre… Twilight casi estaba en shock-

Matias- aaaahhhhh…. Aaaahhhh…. –cansancio- que manera de despertar… que pasa? Son las 6 de la mañana por favor!...

Twilight, volviendo en si- e…. e… -sacudiendo la cabeza- matias!… casi l-lastimas a Spike, en que estabas pensando!? Y SUELTA A CHRYSALIS! La estas asfixiando!

Matias- eeee? –viendo a Chrysalis mientras trataba desesperadamente respirar- aaaaa… ya decía yo que sentía algo moverse en mi brazo… que tal?

Chrysalis- mmmmMM! su… el…. Tame…

Matias- a… si, cierto que también necesitan aire… –dejando a Chrysalis- que pasa?... atacaron?... quien se murió?

Twilight- nadie!...

Chrysalis, aun tratando de tomar aire- AAAAHHHH….aaaaahhhhh –volviendo a respirar- PERO QUE TE PASA?! Como te atreves a atacar a una reina!

Matias- y no sos la primera jajajajajaja nunca trates de despertarme así… si no es alguien autorizado simplemente salto con el protocolo de emergencia… así que para evitar futuras complicaciones… NO ME DESPIERTEN!

Twilight- aaaahhhhh –exhalación de alivio- menos mal que todos estamos bien… pudiste haber herido a Spike!

Chrysalis- o a mi!

Spike, saltando de atrás de Twilight- si! Que te pasa?!

Matias- nada… no levantes a alguien que te pueda romper el cuello de cerca… y porque me despierta a esta hora?!... son las 6 por Chuck…

Twilight- porque…AAAAahhhh –tratando de relajarse- tienes que ir a la granja de Applejack… es parte de tus tareas

Matias- desde cuando me contrataron como granjero?

Twilight- tienes que ir como parte del trato! Y no trates de escaparte…

Matias- … no voy a ir a recoger mangos…

Twilight, confundida-… e? manzanas! Trabaja en una granja de manzanas!

Chrysalis, lanzando unos libros hacia Matías- pues iras! Y No antes de alimentarme… si con eso te tengo lejos que así sea! Solo me has tenido como prisionera sin hacer nada

Matías, recibiendo los libros sin moverse- QUE SEPAS QUE ESTO NO ES A PEDIDO… lo hago cuando y como quiero!... no las soporto

Twilight y Chrysalis- ni nosotras a ti!

Twilight- ahora… vamos a desayunar… Y LUEGO IRAS DIRECTO A LA GRANJA! Entendido?!

Matías, yendo hacia la cocina- no… no lo entiendo… y vos –mirando a Chrysalis- ya sé que tengo que hacer… pero antes necesito unas cosas… esclavo!...

-todos miran confundidos-

Matias- esclavo! Al frente y al centro!

Twilight- no te referirás a uno de nosotros o si?!...

Matias, viendo a Spike- tu!... esclavo…

Spike- como?! Yo no soy tu esclavo!

Matias- si si… claro y yo soy la reina de las mariposas… anda y cómprame 3 heladeras de las que usan acá… -abriendo la heladera de Twilight- con eso me sirve

Twilight- que?! Y para que quieres eso?

Matias- porque necesito materiales con los que trabajar… usen el dinero su dinero y luego les pago…

Spike- A NO! Yo no voy a hacer tus recados… y no soy un esclavo!

Chrysalis- no… él es más un bocadillo muajajajajajaja

Spike, corriendo detrás de la mesa- AAAAAAA! Ya basta de eso!

Twilight- no tiene por qué hacer lo que dices, en especial si nos tratas así!

Matías- ok… entonces tendrán que aguantar a esta durante más tiempo –señalando a Chrysalis-

-Twilight, Spike y Chrysalis se miran detenidamente, prefiriendo cada uno que esto termine-

Chrysalis- ve a comprar lo que dice AHORA!

Spike- no voy a hacer eso si… si… eeee… mmmm –pensando- JA! Si no me lo pides amablemente no! –Viendo a Matías-

Twilight- bien pensado!

Matias, parado frente a la heladera con un tic nervioso en el ojo-…

Twilight- y bien?

Spiek- SI… y bien?

Chrysalis, hablando bajo- y luego soy yo la que lo provoca…

Twilight, hablando bajo- conocemos sus límites… -gritando- Y TIENE QUE APRENDER A SER MAS AMABLE!

-hacia mucho que alguien que estaba "de mi lado" me decía que no, supongo que el estar entre robots construidos por uno no deja lugar a negativas… además, que algo tan pequeño e insignificante se revele contra algo tan glorioso como yo… quien lo ha visto? Sería la peor idea para una pelicul… aaaa… por eso hay tantas-

Matias, dándose vuelta- bien… no lo hagas

Todos- QUE?!

Twilight- no… tu! TU!... aaagggg… eres insoportable verdad?

Matias- que puedo decir… si no vas a hacer lo que te digo, para que pedírtelo

Spike- solo debes pedirlo por favor

Matias- por eso… mejor no pido y ya

Twilight- MATÍAS! Pídelo bien ahora!

Matias- BIEN!... (es obvio que no va a desistir… supongo que el ser amable no me caería mal… aun estoy a tiempo de matarlos a todos no?) –agachándose a la altura de Spike, con vos amable- Spike, puedes ir a comprar 3 heladeras y pedir que las traigan acá que necesito unas partes, puedes usar el dinero que tengo… pofrrrr –retorciendo el cuello de dolor-… favor?

-todos se sientan a la mesa para desayunar-

Twilight- (impresionante! Esto si que es un progreso) bien… hasta ahora vas bien

Spike, sonriendo pícaramente- ho… bueno… ya que lo pides así, tendré que decir queeee…. no! jajajajajajajaja y cómo se siente ahora?! JAJAJAJAJA! –cayendo de panza y riendo-

Chrysalis- AAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! El bocado te dio una lección!

Twilight, conteniendo la risa- jmjmjmjmjm… SPIKE!... jajajajaja tiene razón ajajajajaja!

-agarro una cuchara, pensaran en el truco de doblarla? No… rompo cual papel la cuchara en una línea vertical frente a ellos-

Spike, quedándose sin aire- AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh No, espera!.. lo hare, lo hare!

Matias, tranquilizándose- bien…

Twilight- hoy has hecho un… relativo progreso

Chrysalis- a eso le dices progreso?

Twilight- dadas las circunstancias y por como es el… podría ser peor

-todos comimos sentados como una "familia feliz"… 1 dragón que estaba por ser fileteado y que se lo recordaba con la mirada más asesina que podía, una Mosca-caballo de "alta alcurnia" a la que le gustaba relativamente el sabor de mi "amor" y me lo recordaba haciendo gestos, una pony de color violeta que en un futuro que ya no existe se convirtió en una malvada dictadora carente de toda sensación y sentimiento…. Y! un LÍDER… perfecto en todo sentido que solo deseaba ser adorado y venerado por todos los seres inferiores y que tenía la sagrada misión de exterminar a los que no lo hacían... aaahhhh solo otro día en otro manicomio-

-luego del desayuno, se hicieron las 7 y me dispuse a irme a…. a… "trabajar" (soy un ser que tiene la capacidad para hacer un reactor nuclear por el dios maquina! Es que nadie tiene un mejor trabajo para mi? Como el de dictador supremo o señor de todos los mundos?... aaagggg porque esos siempre están ocupados?) camine por el pueblo y todos aún estaban dormidos, salvo algún que otro personaje que abría su tienda y que se escondía detrás del mostrador o se quedaba viendo como tonto al verme pasar… lo se… es que soy sexy-

-pase por el pueblo, todo tranquilo, hasta que al llegar a la mitad… sentía que algo me vigilaba (es que estoy cansando!… quien quiere detectar a espías a las 7 am?!), como ya estaba bastante molesto de que me siguieran pero debido a la carencia de granadas, use una piedra y la lance hacia el arbusto en el cual el mirón estaba…. Era Lyra… algo pasa en este mundo, como que a todos les gusta andar de metiches de manera infantil… acaso hay una fuga de gas?-

Lyra, saliendo de entre los arbustos tocándose la cabeza- AY! Eso dolió!

Matias- que estás haciendo?...

Lyra, nerviosa- eeee… pues…. Primero tu!

Matias- si te tengo que hacer hablar no te va a gustar…

Lyra, asustada- bien… aaahhhh –suspiro de cansancio- con lo que paso anoche no pude hacerte muchas preguntas que tengo hace mucho tiempo y… además no puedo creer aun lo que le dijiste a Chrysalis

Matias- así soy yo… que queres?

Lyra- bueeeeeno… -sacando una libreta- solo que me conteste algunas preguntas que además Twilight quiso hacerte, pero que no a podido hacer, así que me las dejo a mi como su nueva investigadora de ti… -sonriendo-

Matias- (así que Twilight deja los recados para otro… la curiosidad puede MATAR a veces y la cobardía se castiga) –simulando pesar-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm no… algo más?

Lyra, decepcionada- ho… bueno… creo que mejor sigo con lo mío –poniendo ojos de perrito mientras mira a Matías-

Matías, "enternecido"- OHU! Bueno si lo pone… NO! AAAAjajajajajaja –Comenzando a caminar de nuevo-

Lyra, siguiendo a Matías- Twilight dijo que era probable que te negaras… así que me dijo que tenía la autoridad de las princesas para hacer las preguntas que quisiera… que respondes a eso? He?! –Con cara de satisfacción-

Matias- que las princesas me importa un comino… (Por no decir una cho74… creo que eso si los traumaría)

Lyra- que?! No… pero Twilight dijo que podía y que era necesario para lograr entenderte

Matias- no vas a parar verdad? –ella sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa en señal de negación- aaaahhhhh… que queres saber?

Lyra, saltando de la emoción- SI! Buenoooo… como son los humano?

Matías- como yo… pero sin ser maquinas, en general de carne y hueso y con actitudes variadas… ósea que no todos se comportan como yo

Lyra, anotando todo- y como es que llegaste a nuestro mundo?

Matías- por una máquina que construí que puede viajar entre la disformidad que rodea una dimensión para pasar de una a otra, el cómo llegue al "ahora" es que hice una máquina que puede viajar en el tiempo… (Einstein… ojala que encuentres la manera de resolver la paradoja…)

Lyra- espera… ósea que vienes del futuro!

Matías- si… no puedo decirte mucho… así que no hagas demasiadas preguntas, porque si no la línea de tiempo se altera y bla bla bla…

Lyra- p-pero yo quiero saber!

Matías- y yo quiero conquistar mundos y someterlos a mi gloriosa autoridad de manera más rápida!… pero todos se resisten… asi que no…

Lyra- eeemmm… bien –asustada- que puedes decirme de como son los humanos?

Matias- mas… peleadores que ustedes pero más pacíficos que yo… en nuestro mundo hay conflicto constantemente… pero de manera razonable… y por lo que vi en otros mundos, creo que pocos tienen una vida así

Lyra- eso quiere decir que siempre están peleando como tú?

Matias- no… en general no, solo nos dedicamos a… sobrevivir a nosotros mismos y a lo desconocido…

Lyra, distrayéndose con los dedos de Matías- aja… y como es que han logrado tanto? Twilight dijo que no tienes magia y sin embargo controlas cosas como nosotros –acercando la cara a los dedos- deeedooss

Matias- porque no tenemos magia, usamos nuestras manos y herramientas para crear máquinas y mejorar las herramientas que tenemos con nuestra mente… en forma figurativa, yo no uso magia, pero mi mente controla los objetos materiales que me rodean y capta la señales consientes de otros seres, y si estos no tienen tanto control sobre sus mentes, puedo meterme a ellas; la verdad… es que la "magia" no existe, solo existen quienes tienen por una u otra razón contacto con la disformidad y esta les permite hacer lo que desean… siempre que esta esté tranquila y uno sepa controlarla

Lyra, habiéndose subido al brazo para jugar con los dedos- deeedoooss… pero como es que entonces podemos usar hechizos al aprenderlos? Eeeeeeeee?

Matias- podrías bajarte?

Lyra- lo ciento… es que son tan raros –tocando cada uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de matias-

Matias- los "hechizos" solo activan ciertas partes del cerebro que actúan como transmisores hacia la disformidad… cuando uno relata un "encantamiento" el cerebro se enciende en ciertas partes y estas actúan transmitiendo una serie de códigos a la disformidad… como si fuera un lenguaje de señas… o también es que funcionan como "recordatorios" de lo que queremos hacer… en vez de decir "bola de fuego" uno mete cualquier cosa en idiomas abecés incomprensibles y funciona porque uno cree que lo hace

Lyra- uuuuuu! Esto si que le encantara a Twilight, y como es..

Matias- ya llegamos

Lyra- aaaaaa! Pero yo quiero seguir!

Matías, viendo a lyra que no se iba-… anda anda… cosa de color verde… ve y… no se… vive tu insignificante vida?...

Lyra- aaaggg bien, pero volveré con más preguntas… (y tal ves con bonbon para echarle algo en cara jijijji) adiós!

Matias- si si… ahora con esto…

-que gente tan metiche… solo soy un ser de otro mundo que puede destruirlo todo, viajar por el tiempo y dominar mentes… que tiene eso de raro? Es algo mas común de lo que creen; llegue a la granja… APLE… epol?... manzana pero en inglés; entre a la propiedad y me encontré a Applejack en la entrada del granero de color rojo, parecía molesta-

Applejack- llegas tarde…

Matías- supongo que son las 8

Applejack, enojada- esto es una granja! Empezamos a las 7 en punto!

Matías- si queres podes ir a preguntarle a Twilight como fue el que hoy me despertaran a las 6…

Applejack- que hiciste?! Te juro por mil corrales que voy a hacerte pagar si le hiciste algo a Twilight o a Spike!

Matias- y Chrysalis? Puedo hacerle lo que quiera?

Applejack- tampoco…

Matias- aaagggg… casi, bien, acá me tenes… te advierto que tendría que vengarme

Applejack- JA! Si, como digas, sígueme… tengo algo que te "encantara" jajajajaja

Matias- (me va aponer a recoger manzanas con idiota)

-caminamos atrás del granero, unos árboles con manzanas y unas cubetas nos esperaban-

Applejack- VAS A RECOGER MANZANAS COMO UN APPLE!

Matias- (predicción… acertada) aja… yo creo que no –yéndose-

Applejack- A NO SEÑOR! No te vas a ningún lado, tenemos un trato y aun me lo debes por lo de la carreta –corriendo frente a Matías para pararlo-

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG… tenes suerte de que te la devolví… así que no me tientes a..

Applejack- MATÍAS! Lo prometiste, ahora tienes 50 árboles de deliciosas manzanas que recoger, puedes comenzar ahora y te tomara…

Matías, levantando sus manos y comenzando a emerger chispas de su cráneo- (concentrando… concentrando… materia "manzana" diferenciada del resto por patrón de absorción de la luz en escala roja) ojala no duela tanto como de COSTUAAAAGGGGGGGG!...

-las manzanas volaron a través de los árboles y se depositaron en las cubetas sin ningún esfuerzo, el problema al hacer esto es que…. No, esperen, no hay problema… es que no tengo ganas!; pocos segundos después solo estaba yo, ella y mi dolor de cabeza-

Matias, bajando los brazos- …. Listo

Applejack, impresionada- e… e… el resto de la… p-pero que?!

Matías- bien… tareas insignificantes concluidas… tengo que proseguir con otras cosas… nos vemos –comenzando a marcharse-

Applejack- ALTO AHÍ! Tu no vas a ningún lado, el trabajo es de todo el día… aún tenemos cosas que hacer… (Veamos si esto te parece algo tan "fácil")

-Applejack me llevo hacia un lado de los campos, una cerca estaba sin terminar pero con las maderas y clavos listos, un pony rojo estaba trabajando en ella-

Applejack- esta será tu siguiente tarea, ayudar con la cerca de Bic Mac

Bic mac- yyyysip…

Matia-… monosílabo?

Bic mac- sip…

Applejack, sonriendo a Matías- bien, los dejo solos, la cerca tiene que dar vuelta a estos árboles para diferenciar los campos, que tengan un…

-acto seguido… santa clos apareció y los mato a todos… na, use los poderes psíquicos para terminar la cerca, esto me tomo unos minutos y ambos se me quedaron viendo con cara de tontos mientras las tablas llegaban a sus lugares y los calvos se introducían en ellas, la pintura es lo difícil por lo general, pero mas que "contener una masa amorfa" es mas fácil crear un "cuenco" con la concentración necesaria… ósea, soy psíquico pero siempre por lógica uno opta por lo mas facil-

Matias, concentrándose y provocando que salieran chispas de su cráneo- aaaagggg… que desperdicio de habilidad… y que dolor de cabeza!...

-habiendo concluido-

Applejack- a…. a… p-pero QUE?! Ya basta, no puedes usar tus poderes! Eso es trampa

Matias- AY! Perdón… es que en la guerra cuando me lanzaban bombas atómicas yo no les podía gritar que hacían trampa… -sarcasmo, viendo a Applejack- …

Applejack- eee… que es una… eso NO IMPORTA! Aquí en la granja Apple usamos los cascos! Asi a sido de generación en generación…

Bic mac- yyyy sip!...

Matías- aja… si… me dicen cuando el progreso los joda por no adaptarse… ya terminamos?

Applejack- no se terminó, corrales! Tu –señalando a Matías- vas a aprender lo que es el trabajo duro! Ahora sígueme…

-Applejack me llevo al granero para mostrarme algo… que el dios maquina me de los algoritmos de paciencia para soportar a estas criaturas-

Applejack- bien, los huertos del este los recogería mañana bic… pero ya que tu terminaste con las tuyas, ahora los recogerás tu… -sonriendo- esto te enseñara sobre el valor del trabajo honesto y bien hecho

Matias- aja…

Applejack, pensando- … Y SIN USAR MAGIA!

Matias- hecho…

Applejack- (mmmm que estará tramando)… y sin usar lo que sea que usas!

Matias- mis manos? (jejejeje le voy a ganar… nadie sabe más de huecos en los contratos jejeje)

Applejack- no… tus manos si… lo que digo es…. Aggg... tu sabes a que me refiero! Sin usar tu extraña… "cosa"

Matias- mis músculos?

Applejack- AAAAGGGG tu sabes a lo que me refiero! Si te veo usar… eso que haces te hare trabajar toda la semana! Y créeme que Twilight estaría encantada de que te tuviera aquí todo ese tiempo

Matias, acercándose a Applejack- eso es una amenaza?

Applejack- e… e…. SI! Y más te vale cumplir

Matias- es evidente que el sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos en este lugar…

Applejack- mira quien lo dice… ahora a recoger manzanas!... -viendo que Matías no se movía- PONTE A TRABAJAR!

-Applejack, con algo de enfado, me dio los cubos y carretas que tenía que llenar y me señalo el huerto, luego se fue dejándome solo en el granero, supongo que si me iba… solo provocaría la terrible "ira" de las chicas… sermones hasta la muerte, aunque no me puse a trabajar de inmediato, en su lugar use las nano maquinas que tenía como piel para crear una mejora a las carretas normales… esta tiene una parte que se "agarra" en el árbol y luego por una lona que se despliega y que dirige las manzanas hacia una caja para almacenarlas, permite que caigan sin hacerse daño hasta la caja que es intercambiable para continuar recogiendo… nada del otro mundo… o tal vez si?-

-Luego de 1 hora de hacer la máquina, supuse que tendría que probarla… y si alguien pregunta "para que carajos lo hiciste?"… es porque me gusta… soy… creativo… me agrada mas hacer algo que haga el trabajo por mi o que me ayude que hacer el trabajo en si… lo cual es otro trabajo si uno lo piensa… que cosas no?-

Matías, en el huerto con la máquina- ÉXITO!... o exterminio?... que era lo que estaba haciendo? Qué hora es?...( 10:01 pm… reloj interno)

Applejack, apareciendo de repente- vine para ver tu prog…. QUE CORRALES ES ESO?!

Matías, viendo el árbol- un… árbol de manzanas? (y luego el idiota soy yo)

Applejack- sabes que NO ME REFERÍA A ESO! Que es esa cosa?! Que le hiciste a mi carreta?!

-atraídos por los griteríos aparecen Bic Mac y applebloom-

Applebloom- QUE PASA AQUÍ?!

Matias- NADA! PERO YA QUE ESTAMOS GRITANDO! YO TAMBIÉN GRITO! AAAAAAA! BLA BLA BLA!

Bic mac- SIIIIIIPPP!... pfffjajajaja

Applebloom- jajajajaja

Aplejack- AAAGGGG… que fue lo que le hiciste a mi carreta?!

Matias- la use para hacer esta máquina… es para recolección y almacenamiento, mejorando la producción… por?

Applejack- a, si?! Haber y cómo funciona?

Matias, dándole una patada al árbol que estaba encima de la máquina- así… (Gracias al dios maquina por los servos… sino tendría que usar… un martillo como un ser primitivo jajajajajaja)

-del árbol se desprendieron algunas manzanas y estas rodaron por la lona hasta la caja-

Applebloom, emocionada- HUAU! Eso si que es increíble –tocando la máquina- cómo funciona?!

Matias- solo se retrae con la palanca y se despliega trabando la tela en estos puntos –señalando unas maderas que sujetaban la tela-

Applejack- bueno… si es impresionante… PERO NO ES LO QUE QUERÍA!... se supone que tenías que hacerlo con tus propias pesuñas!

Maitas- eeee?...

Applebloom- creo que quiso decir… maos… mados?

Matias- ma-nos… entiendes po-ny?...

Applejack- aaaagggg…. Bien, supongo que el trabajo esta echo… -decaída por la situación, comenzando a marcharse-

Applebloom- Applejack que tienes? –siguiéndola-

Matias- muchas ganas de fastidiar…

Applebloom, viendo molesta a Matías- no te pregunte a ti…

Applejack- nada… es que, quería mostrarle la alegría de un trabajo bien hecho a pesuña dura… -deteniéndose- y el lo tira todo al hacerlo a su manera… -triste- se suponía que el trabajo duro lo ayudaría reformarse y ahora no sé cómo…

Matias- Reformarme trabajando en una granja como esclavo? Esa es tu idea?... vos y los empresarios de mi mundo se llevarían bien…

Bic mac, ofendido- oye!

Applebloom- esto no es trabajo esclavo! Es trabajo honesto y bueno… algo de lo que no sabes

Applejack- lo que quería era que aprendas lo que hacíamos aquí! Pero tú lo hechas todo a perder!, como vas a aprender el verdadero valor del trabajo duro si…

Matías- ALTO… como que no conozco el valor del trabajo?!... mi cuerpo es una máquina que yo mismo diseñe… e estado 10 años trabajando y mejorando no solo mis maquinas sino también mis conocimientos… no trabajo en una granja de sol a sol porque yo ya estoy todo el tiempo trabajando en como volver a mi casa… que pensabas? Que simplemente "soñé" o me "ilumine" para hacer esta carreta? Es por mis conocimientos adquiridos y aprendidos… uno no logra estas cosas en un día… (toma 1 semana reponerse de la cirugía para insertar los microprocesadores, micro chips, sistemas de control… jejeje)

Applejack, sorprendida y algo confundida- HO!... Bueno… nunca lo hubiera visto así… ósea que tú ya sabes lo que es el trabajo duro verdad?

Matias- si… pero este tipo de labores prefiero dejárselas a maquinas… así somos los humanos…. VAAAGANCIA!... ahora que?

Applebloom- A COMER!

Bic mac- SIP!

Applejack- aaaahhh bueno… eso, ya que terminaste nuestras tareas y armaste esta… cosa, podemos descansar antes

Applebloom, hablando a la oreja de Applejack- tendrías que invitarlo más seguido

Bic mac, hablando bajo- eee sip!

Applejack, hablando bajo- para qué?... para que haga sus tareas y así tengan tiempo libre?... mmmmm… no es mala idea

Matías- puedo escucharlos…

Applebloom, saltando nerviosa- NADA! No dijimos nada…

Abuela smith, desde la casa- A COMER CHICOS!

Applejack- ajua! Ya es hora familia, andando

Matias, marchándose- nos vemos cuando me dé la gana…

Applejack- ALTO AHÍ!

Maitas- Y AHORA QUE?! Y PORQUE SIEMPRE GRITAMOS!...

Applejack- porque hasta ahora no escuchas de otra forma… y tu comes con nosotros –invitándolo a seguirla hasta la casa-

Matias- mejor como tierra… no me gustan las manzanas

Bic Mac y applebloom, con enfado- QUE?!

Applebloom- como que no te gustan las manzanas?!

Matias- pos eso… que no me gustan las manzanas… me saben mal… que parte no entienden sus mentes?

Applebloom, saltando hacia Matías y poniendo la cara tan cerca de él como podía- OYE! No somos tontos! Y deja de tratarnos asi!...

Maitas, levantando a applebloom- aja… mmm tal ves me quede a comer si sos parte de la comida mmmmmmmm!... pastel de carne AAAAHHHH –babeando-

Applebloom, sacudiéndose como podía- AAAAAAAAA! Applejack bájame! Bic maAAAAC!

Applejack, lanzando un lazo hacia applebloom- YA VOY HERMANITA!

Bic Mac, ayudando a Applejack- SIP!

-ambos tratan de zafar a applebloom de mi agarre… hasta que ella les dice que paren antes de que la partan en 2 dado que no iba a soltarla-

Matias- jejeje… pastel de carne… como el de… esperen qué? –Volviendo a la realidad-

-ambos trataban de abrir mis manos como podían para sacarla-

Applejack, haciendo fuerza- BÁJALA AHORA!

Matias- pero me dijiste que me invitabas a comer…

Applebloom- PERO NO A MI!

Matias- aaaagggg… que comida tan gritona… jajajaja –dejando ir a applebloom- ya esta… contenta?

Applebloom- s-si… -agarrada a Applejack-

Applejack- te mereces esto…

Matias- que cosa?

-Bic Mac me patea con toda su fuerza desde atrás, mas dado que soy GLORIOSO e inmune a las patadas, principalmente por mi peso, estructura metálica y mis habilidades solo me quede ahí parado, ambas se me quedaron viendo mientras su hermano se sacudía por haber pateado el equivalente a una roca-

Applejack- baya… no puedo creerlo

Matias- que? El que tu hermano fallara o el hecho de que vos y tu hermana se hayan puesto así por una simple broma?

Applebloom- pues que mal gusto!

Matias- como digas… ahora, hasta luego

Applejack- alto… aun no has comido y mi invitación sigue en pie…

Todos- en serio?

Matias- hasta yo lo pregunto…

Applebloom- pero hermana, amenazo con comerme!

Applejack- si… pero él es así y la verdad es que no es la primera vez… ni creo que sea la última, además, admitamos que te asustaste un poco y exageraste jajajaja

Applebloom, sonrojada y enojada- yo no me asuste!

Applejack- como digas –rascando la cabeza de su hermana- ahora vamos… que sino la abuela se va a enojar

Bic mac, ya recompuesto y trotando hacia la casa- SIP!

-todos entramos y "comimos" la variedad de ensaladas que esta especie come, además de obligarme a comer las cosas hechas de manzana que tenían… que básicamente componía el 89% de la dieta de estos seres… la comida paso tranquila, con alguna que otra pregunta sobre mi-

Applebloom, siendo irritante como cualquier niña- y porque trataste de comerme?

Matias- porque me dio la gana

Applebloom- y porque construyes esas máquinas? Acaso eres perezoso o que?

Matías- porque me da la gana

Applejack, cansada de las "respuestas" de Matías- aaaahhhhhh… porque eres malo y cruel todo el tiempo con todos?

Matias- porque…. Me da la súper-gana

Applejack- vas a responder alguna pregunta?!... y no digas que por ganas!

Matías- porque quiero…. –sonriendo con mirada picara-

Applejack- aaagggg… eres insoportable

Matias- y otra mas para la cuenta jajajaja!

Applejack, molesta- AAAGGGGGGG! Te voy a… aaahhh… calma, lo estás tratando de reformar... –diciéndose a si misma-

Applebloom- vas a seguir molestando a mi hermana? Ji ji ji ji

Matias- si… porque me da la gana

Applejack- AAAAGGGG! Eso es todo –tomando un pedazo de comida y lanzándoselo a Matías-

-el pedazo de pastel de manzana me dio de lleno en la cara… que porque no lo retuve?... porque… ahora tenía "cuase belle" contra ella muajajajajajaa (causa justificada para atacar… incultos)-

Matias, quitándose el pastel de la cara y con mirada tranquila-…..

Applejack, arrojándose al suelo- AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Applebloom y bic mac- jajajajajajaja

Ab. Smith- Applejack! Que clase de modales son esos?! Acaso quieres que te castigue?! No le arrojamos comida a los invitados por muy altos que sean

Applejack- se lo tenía meres… ho ho… -viendo a Matías-

Matias, controlando psíquicamente todos los platos con comida de la mesa- esto es guerra (Rusia contra Polonia… jejejejeje)

-solo podrán imaginar la cantidad de platos que volaron hacia Applejack mientras aún estaba en el suelo… tal vez se me fue la mano-

Bic mac- oye! Jajajajajajaja

Applebloom- jajajajajaja la dejaste convertida en arte abstracto jajajaja!

Applejack- aaaggg…. Jajajajaja

Ab. Smith- QUE CLASE DE MODALES SON ESOS?! AHORA VAN A LIMPIAR TODO!... –viendo con ira, y luego quedándose dormida- zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Applejack, quitándose los restos de comida- jajajajaja –poniéndose seria- no lo vuelvas a hacer…

Matias- si… como digas…

Applebloom, mirando fijamente a Matías con una sonrisa-….

Matias, viendo a applebloom-… puedo mirar mas fuerte que vos… asi que sábelo…

Applebloom- jejejejeje… solo quería…

Applejack, pasándose un repasador por las orejas- dilo… mientras no sea sobr…

Applebloom- QUERÍA QUE VINIERAS A LA REUNIÓN DE LAS CMC! –con la mirada llena de "brillo" y una sonrisa de punta a punta-

Matias, con cara de nada- … no…

Applejack- MATÍAS!... se más amable!... ella quiere que vallas para mostrarte a sus amigas… lo que tampoco creo que sea una buena idea –viendo a applebloom- para que quieres llevarlo? Que acaso no te asusto con lo de antes?

Applebloom- YO NO ME ASUSTE!... solo… me sorprendió, y quería ver si entre las 3 podiamos sacarle lo malo y malumorado… o descubrir nuestras cutie marks!

Applejack- aaahhhh –suspiro- bien… puedes llevarlo, pero ten cuidado y si hace algo malo, vienes y me lo dices enseguida… entendido?

Applebloom- YAJUU!

Matías, ira- perdón… mi OPINIÓN cuenta?!

Bic mac- nop…

Applejack- aaahhh –suspiro-… sabemos que vas a decir que no… -sonriendo- así que nop

Applebloom, saltando- SI SI SISISISI! Vamos, la reunión es antes de la escuela

Matías- … No…

Applejack, insistiendo- SI! Tu vas a ir… y te vas a comportar, o llamare a Twilight y ella a las princesas!

Matías- me importan un comino las princesas y los regaños de Twilight…

Twilight, apareciendo por la puerta enfadada por lo que escucho- EJEM! Perdón?!

Matias, volteando para verla- ha… si… decía que me importas un comino… ahora si se escuchó? JAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight, enojada- MATIAS!

Applejack, feliz y aliviada por ver a su amiga- hola Twilight! Que estas hacienda aquí?... o mas bien, porque tardaste tanto jajaja

Twilight- jajaja… venía a ver que ÉL no les causara demasiados problemas… -viendo el desastre que había por la pelea de comida- parece que llegue tarde… Matías que hiciste ahora?!

Matias- pelea de comida… tu "amija" empezó

Applejack- pero fue porque tú me provocaste!

Matias- aja… y?

Twilight- aaaggg… no puedes comportarte?

Matias- no… pe… Paren…

Twilight- a no, te tienes qu…

Matías, levantándose y tapando la boca de Twilight- PARA!... (Señales captadas… rodean ubicación… demasiados para ser del mismo bando…. COMUNICANDO CON NANO MAQUINAS:

Matias- VENGAN PARA ACA AHORA!

Nanos- WI!... wu wu?

Matías- tenemos una situación… traigan todos los materiales que puedan y vengan a mi ubicación AHORA…

Nanos- wi wi…

Matías- pueden hacer el arma?

Nanos- wwwwww… wi!...

Matías- bien)

Matías– situación de guerra confirmada… tienen que avisar a los civiles que evacuen ahora, esto no es una broma… tenemos compañía

Twilight, asustada- quien? Que pasa?

Matias- no se… pero empeza a correr, busca a todos y deciles que se vayan ahora, decile también a Chrysalis, su bomba esta desactivada… -viendo a los demás- corran

-salimos todos de la casa, pero estaba rodeada por varios seres insignificantes de 4 patas encapuchados; les dije a los demás que se fueran, pero los inútiles de enfrente les bloquearon el paso-

Matias- y ahora qué?! Por favor… no me dejan en paz y después me piden que me tranquilice!

Iniciado- el amo los quiere… entréguense

-desde atrás un pony hembra de pelo roza y piel verdosa sale-

Venomrose- no… -caminando al frente- perdonen… es solo un esbirro… mi nombre es venomrose y sirvo al gran rey sombra… y el desea hablar contigo –señalando a matias- para hacerte una propuesta –mirada seductora-

-las chicas miran a Matías-

Matias- aaahhhh…. Bueno… supongo que no tiene la decencia de venir hasta acá o sí?

Sombra, apareciendo de una nube de humo junto con varios iniciados- **en realidad… si, quería proponerte un trato que creo qu…**

Matias- si si si… trato malvado, pacto con vos para ser tu alumno en las artes "oscuras" pero en secreto voy a ser tu esclavo, me pedís que las mate –señalando a las chicas- y que "juntos dominemos este mundo mu ja ja ja"… que invadamos "ecuestrato" o como sea y asi, una vez consolidado tu imperio bla bla bla… -viendo a sombra-

-todos se quedan boquiabiertos ante mi poder perceptivo… en serio… no hace falta se psíquico para estas cosas-

Sombra- **p-pero qu… ahhhh… acaso alguien dijo algo antes de que llegáramos?... no fui CLARO con el plan?**

Venomrose, levantando los hombros- no lo sé amo…

Esbirro- tal vez tenga poderes sobrenaturales…

Bloodday- o tal vez es adivino!

Sombra- **SILENCIO!...** –viendo a Matías- **y bien?... no te e escuchado decir que no… y no digo esclavo… solo que me llames… maestro**

Matias, viéndolo con una ceja levantada-….

Sombra- **te enseñare los secretos de la magia oscura… te quitare toda debilidad, y ellas **– señalando a las chicas- **también se nos pueden unir, he escuchado mucho sobre los elementos de la armonía… y son un desperdicio de sus capacidades… la señorita Twilight por ejemplo… podría ser una buena alumna** –con sonrisa perversa- **la propuesta es abierta**

Twilight- jamás me uniré a ti

Applejack- nunca estaríamos del lado de alguien tan cruel como tu…

-todos quedan con caras de confusión, viéndose y viendo a Matías-

Matias, rascándose la barbilla-…. No sé porque… pero creo que debería sentirme alagado… u ofendido (esperen…. Esperen…. Procesando… procesando… error del sistema… error del sistema… desea clasificar el antivirus?)

Applejack- tómalo como algo bueno…

Matias- ok… Entonces?... nos unimos y conquistamos todo?... o decimos que no y terminamos como locos peleando?... porque la segunda es tentadora, pero la 3ra de seguirme a mí como su líder y dictador me gusta más…

Twilight, tratando de no prestar atención a lo que Matías decía- nunca seria tu alumna!... soy fiel a celestia…

Sombra- **si no se unen arrasare con su patético pueblo y los matare a todos… así como todas las ciudades MUAJAJAJAJA!**

Matias- no vas a hacer eso, requerís los recursos y los ponys para que trabajen, aunque si te creo lo de esta ciudad... cuantos son?

Bloodday- no te importa… solo debes saber que ahora nuestras fuerzas darán un asalto a todas las ciudades… difundiendo la palabra del amo

Matias- bueno… supongo que podría unirme al mal…

Twilight y Applejack- QUE?!

Sombra- **excelente… solo tienes que venir con nosotros**

Matias- pero… como tengo ganas de romper algo… -las chicas lo miraban con temor- podríamos hacer un trato…

Sombra- **te unes o no? No tengo tiempo para ridiculeces**

Matias- (JA! Si no tenes tiempo para eso mejor prepárate) pero este trato es que… si vos, todas tus fuerzas y todas las fuerzas que puedas traer pelean con migo y me ganan… Twilight y yo te acompañamos…

Twilight- que?!

Sombra, con sonrisa perversa por lo que pensaba- **y que hay si ganas…**

Matias- te rompo el cráneo hasta dejar una melcocha de materia gris en mi bota…

-todos se sorprendieron-

Twilight- m… Matías… n-no puedes…

Venomrose- tu ganarnos a todos nosotros? Jajajajajajjaaj…

Sombra- **bien… dejare que mis iniciados tengan algo de diversión… Bloodday! Venom! Es de ustedes**

Bloodday- por su gloria maestro

Venomrose- si amo

Twilight, hablando a Matías- estás LOCO?! Como puedes prometer eso?!

Applejack- acaso estas tratando de obligarnos a algo?!

Matias- aaahhhh… -viendo a Applejack y a Twilight- ellos se van a distraer con migo, Applejack, saca a tu familia de acá pero no te vayas… si te vas van a sospechar algo, que tu familia les diga a las demás y a Spike que manden una carta a la capital diciendo lo que está pasando, PERO QUE NO VENGAN… esos solo terminaría por darles más rehenes a ellos

Twilight- y tú que vas a hacer?... u-unírteles?

Matias-… PFFFF AAAAJAJAJAJAJA! ahora vas a ver… menos mal que NO aprendí nada… porque si no trataría de matarlos con la "magia de la amisad" como ustedes…

-camine hasta el frente de la casa, las chicas se metieron dentro y se mostraron por las ventanas, para no levantar sospechas, por suerte los Apple conocían bien su casa y tenían alguna que otra salida más discreta o eso esperaba; yo me dispuse a… ya saben… romperles el todo en gajos-

Matias- entonces?

Venomrose- ya verás!

-algo interesante… si alguien se llama venomrose, sus ataques no van a ser una bola de fuego… sino un montón de látigos con espinas negras que salían de la tierra… ANOTADO en glorioso archivo; los látigos me atraparon y bloodday corrió tan rápido como pudo para asestarme una serie de apuñaladas en el estómago con unas cuchillas mágicas que surgieron de sus pesuñas, luego venom me lanzo un látigo gigante que me termino por hacer salir volando-

Venomrose, acomodándose el pelo- y bien… eso es todo?

Bloodday- no fue tan difícil… es patético, lo que nuestros espías nos informaron estaba exagerado

Matias, con el estómago atravesado y sangrando-… AU!...-levantándose-

Twilight- Matías! Estas bien?...

Applejack, hablando a Twilight- creí que habían terminado con el… n-no l-le atravesaron el estómago?

Matias- sistemas al 99,99999%... –la erida se cierra y la sangre desaparece- sistemas al 100%...

Venomrose- jm… interesante –lanzando un látigo desde una pesuña-

Matías, tomando el látigo y enrollándolo en su brazo- y que pensabas hacer si eso no te funcionaba… porque me… no… porque TE vas a morir de ganas de mostrármelo

Bloodday, apareciendo atrás de Matías y apuñalándolo- y te creías mucho jajajajaja ni siquiera le podrías servir a nuest…

Matias, tirando del látigo para traer a venomrose- estoy ocupado… ahora te atiendo –dándose vuelta y golpeándolo con el brazo que tenía libre de costado con toda fuerza, bloodday termino por derrapar en el suelo unos metros antes de detenerse-

Venomrose, molesta y aun siendo arrastrada por matias- aaaggg… prueba esto!

-venomrose convoco mas látigos con espinas que surgieron de debajo mío, estos me atravesaron completamente, pero yo seguía tirando de su látigo y ella solo podía insistir con la táctica de atravesarme; cuando la tuve suficientemente cerca, la tome… y le romp…-

Twilight, desde la ventana- NOOOOO!

Matias, sin dejar ir a venomrose-… que?...

Twilight- no lo hagas… p… por favor…

Matias-… esto no es un libro… yo no soy un héroe… dejarla vivir es dejar un cabo suelto…

Applejack- NO IMPORTA!... t-te sentaste en mi mesa y compartimos la comida –con lágrimas en los ojos- te lo pedimos… nadie t-tiene… porque morir…

Bloodday, corriendo contra Matías- DEJALA IR!

Matias, pateando a Bloodday- ESTOY PROCESANDO!...

–bloodday cae tras los huertos de manzanas dada la patada que le di con posibles partes rotas, justo tras las fuerzas de sombra-

Matías-... pero tiene que morir

Venomrose, siendo ahorcada- AG! N… NO!

Sombra- **ellas te van a detener… yo digo que es algo inteligente por tu parte… sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer**

Twilight- no tienes que… ella… no merece esto

Matías, sin poder procesar que hacer-… nadie merece realmente nada, ella hiso su elección a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar… pero matar esta mal para ellos… no puedo dejarla vivir, es un peligro… esto puede tener repercusiones a futuro, si ellas ven algo asi… p-p-p-ee-e-e-e-er-r… -sistemas en falla-

Applejack- q-que le pasa?

Twilight- n… no lo se… el…

Sombra- **A CALLAR USTEDES! **–disparando contra la casa de Applejack-

-el fuego atrás mio me trajo de vuelta, justo cuando otro disparo venia hacia mi, el choque, fuerte, calcinante… un zumbido agudo en uno de los oídos… la… la pony, venomrose estaba muerta… el disparo en mi pecho termino lo que yo no hice al atravesarla de por medio… y cuando me pare, la estructura del frente de la casa estaba destrozada, aun aturdido por el golpe... el había… acabado con todo mi esfuerzo… Twilight y Applejack estaban muertas… no puedo… captarlas-

Matias-… por dudar…

Sombra-** asi es… dudaste… un lujo que nadie se puede dar… ahora mira lo que has hecho**

Matías, viendo a sombra- no, vos lo hiciste… yo estaba pensando

Sombra-** y en que si puedo preguntar? Que era tan importante que no pudiste salvarlas?**

Matias- en las repercusiones de mis acciones… decime… vos pensaste en las tuyas?

Sombra- **jmjmjm… este plan es algo improvisado… pero no diría que es**

-sin darle tiempo a terminar, corri contra el, no entendió lo que le dije… pensaste bien en lo que acabas de hacer?... demostré y se que sabes que no puedo morir, que no tengo miedo… y que la única cosa que me evito arrancar la mandíbula de la pony eran ellas 2; aunque trate de alcanzarlo inmediatamente sus ayudantes me rodean con armas y su magia, el se cubre tras ellos-

Sombra- **ho… parece que alguien está enojado… sometanlo**

-estos comenzaron a lanzárseme con furia entre gritos de pelea y el zarandeo de sus armas, me rodearon y comenzaron a atacarme en círculo, el que tenía adelante trato de asestarme con su lanza y termine por tomarla, agarrarlo a él entre mi brazo derecho y romperle el cuello al golpearlo contra el suelo, su lanza la use para atravesar al que quedo frente a mi, un hacha voló contra mí, la agarre y comencé a clavársela uno tras otro… me apuñalaron, dispararon flechas, atravesaron con lanzas y espadas… pero no podían hacer nada-

-2 me saltaron detrás y me agarraron mientras los demás trataban de apuñalarme, a uno lo termine por agarrar, golpearlo contra el suelo y pisarlo, al otro lo lance con toda ira… ahora por un simple descuido este lugar estaba perdido… no se por quien, no se como… pero sin… sin ellas 2… solo puedo suponer lo peor… solo puedo ver a través de mi amargura una única meta… si este lugar está condenado, sin importar lo que haga… voy a asegurarme de regarlo de cadáveres… y como en un juego de pelea, comencé a matarlos como pude, golpeándolos hasta la muerte, con cada golpe con cada patada, ellos se asustaban mas y eran menos, empezaron a usar magia por orden del idiota de sombra… las bolas de fuego no tardaron en prender a más de uno que la atajo por mala suerte… yo?... yo soy inmortal… y mi ira también-

($!"$!)$()!")( -Información desconocida-

-ponyville… 300 metros en el aire-

Twilight- q-que?! aaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!

Applejack- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TWILIGHT HAS ALGO!

Twilight, recordando- A, SI! –usando su magia para levitar- fiuuuu…

Applejack- q-que paso?! Porque estamos cayendo!?

Twilight- c-creo que fui yo… del susto use magia para sacarnos de ahí…

Applejack- pues que suerte… un segundo más y hubiéramos perdido algo más que la crin… -viendo en todas direcciones- dónde estamos?

Twilight, viendo hacia abajo- p… pronto lo desc… -su magia se apaga- aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Applejack- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-ambas cayeron desde arriba de las nubes, Twilight trataba de pensar en algo, aun cuando su miedo a la muerte segura hacia presencia, a medida que atravesaban las nubes, vieron que estaban encima de Ponyville, seria un alivio si no fuera por donde estaban-

Twilight- NO TENGO SUFICIENTE MAGIAAAA!

Applejack- HAY QUE HACER ALGO!

Rainbow- y ustedes 2 que hacen aquí arriba?

Applejack y Twilight- RAINBOW! AYUDA!

-en ese momento, Rainbow Dash había estado en su descanso sobre las nubes cuando vio caer a ambas del cielo, ante la duda fue a investigar, ya que aunque improbable, podría ser uno de los experimentos de Twilight; finalmente ambas aterrizaron sobre Ponyville, entre algunas de las casas, con Rainbow dando todo lo que tenia para suavizar la caída de ambas-

Rainbow, acostada en el suelo- AAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAHHHHH aaaahhhh… que rayos está pasando!?

Applejack- aaahhh aaahhhh… perdón compañera…

Twilight- aaahhhh.. no hay tiempo! Celestia, luna! Sombra ataca!

Rainbow, confundida-… que?

Twilight- hay que ir con… MATÍAS! L-lo dejamos… no podemos dejarlo… es… es nuestro amig…

-Twilight detuvo la oración cuando recordó a Matías sujetando a venomrose… ella tenía la misma mirada de terror… de impotencia, que ella había tenido con Matías cuando lo conoció… el recuerdo y el sufrimiento se hicieron presentes… estaba bien salvarlo? El iba a hacer lo mismo con ella… ese dia…-

Applejack- Twilight… estas…

Twilight- a… hay que ir con las princesas… hay que buscar a las demas…

Rainbow- alguien me dice que esta pasando?!

Twilight- de camino te explico, ahora vamos…

-la ciudad estaba algo destrozada y los ponys hacían lo que podían para extinguir los fuegos, Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow fueron corriendo hasta la biblioteca, pero se encontraron con sus amigos mucho antes, en el centro de la ciudad-

Rarity- TWILIGHT! APPLEJACK! Y Rainbow? Están bien?! –corriendo junto con las demás para abrazarlas-

Twilight- si, estamos bien… que paso aquí?!

Pinkie- unos encapuchados atacaron sin razón la ciudad… y luego se fueron corriendo hacia la granja de Applejack! Que alguien me diga que esta pasando!... aunque ya sabemos lo de sombra, tu familia nos lo conto Applejack –sonriendo-

Applejack, aliviada- uufff… que bueno que estén bien, me preocupe

Twilight- si… donde esta Spike?! Tenemos que…

Spike, corriendo desde la calle que conducía a la biblioteca- AQUÍ!... ya mande una carta a la princesa pidiendo ayuda… applebloom me lo conto todo –abrazando a Twilight- y que bueno que estés bien!

Twilight- y yo también esto feliz de que estés bien

Fluttershy- perdón pero…tenemos que hacer algo!

Twilight- si… Spike, cuando dijo la princesa que mandaría ayuda?

Celestia, bajando con varios guardias- ahora mismo!

-luna, Celestia y varios guardias descendieron a toda velocidad-

Luna- recibimos la carta en medio de la pelea contra las fuerzas de sombra… que es lo que paso?

Twilight- sombra ataco Canterlot?!

Celestia- si… pero es extraño, en medio del combate, sus fuerzas comenzaron a retirarse convirtiéndose en humo negro… vimos que venían hacia aquí y fue cuando recibimos la carta -viendo a todas- todas están bien… que alivio

Luna- pero que es lo que sucede?... –viendo a todos-… y donde esta Matías?!

Twilight- ho ho… nos olvidamos de el

Applejack- A LA GRANJA AHORA!

-todos comenzaron a correr mientras Twilight trataba de explicarle a las princesas lo sucedido, Celestia y luna no podían creer lo del "trato" de Matías con sombra, acaso era una broma? O un plan? Se estaba auto sacrificando… o tramaba algo?, pero previendo una situación así, trajeron los elementos; las mane 6, las princesas y varias decenas de guardias corrieron hacia sweet Apple acres, a la distancia se podía ver humo que emergía de la propiedad y todos temieron lo peor-

($!)"$(¡"()($($ -informacion-

Matias, pateando a uno de los esbirros desde una montaña de cadáveres- MUERTE! Y! GUERRRAAAA!

Sombra, lanzando hechizos a quemarropa- **AAAAAA! PORQUE NO CAE?! De que rayos esta hecho!... **

Matías, con partes de su piel quemándose y dejando ver el esqueleto metalico- del terror que les recorre el alma… -agarrando a uno de los iniciados y destrozándolo contra el suelo- del sufrimiento que quieren causar…

-estaba encima de una pila de cadáveres que se chamuscaba por los disparos sin cuartel de los magos, aun con ganas de pelea, aun rompiendo a cada uno de los inútiles que seguían a sombra en un intento por compensar su "debilidad", "miedo" o simple estupidez; en eso, las nanomaquinas llegaron, cargando los materiales en una maza amorfa de mayor tamaño que la última vez, aunque no servían para "combate" propiamente dicho, estas podían transformarse en armas, con los planos, la energía y los materiales… surge de mi ira… surge del terror… surge el arma de la victoria… el Gatling-gauss-

$!(=)(=)"(=)(($)!=)($=$)(¡"=)( archivo de informacion_

GATLING-GAUSS: la "injusticia"

-séxtuple cañón de calibre 9mm Que gira y dispara 500 municiones por minuto, dichas municiones no requieren pólvora, Ya que el sistema de propulsión trabaja por imanes eléctricos que "levitan" la bala en el interior y la propulsan por el sistema de imanes que hay en los cañones, debido a la necesaria sobrecarga de energía que hay en estos, es necesario que sea gatling para la gran cadencia de disparo, debido a que generan enormes cantidades de calor al sobrecargarse repetidamente hay que darles un intervalo; las municiones pueden ser del metal que sea, preferiblemente alguno que sea resistente (digo… el estaño no va a perforar ni mierda), las municiones en si son simples balines de metal, todos colocados en un compartimiento que los va regulando para llegar a los disparadores, y si se piensa que 9mm no haria nada… no saben lo que es un gauss… la propulsión equivalente a la de disparar una calibre 50 con el retroceso de una resortera… no deja nada en el camino… solo rompecabezas-

)!"($=)("!=)($=)!"($=)!("$=)("!$ informe concluido_

Matias, con las nanomaquinas formando el gatling en sus manos- aaaaaaaaaaa… aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sombra- **que rayos es eso?**

Redblood, apareciendo de una nube de humo negra- amo… las princesas… están aquí!

Sombra- pero qué?! Creí que las estaban distrayendo nuestras fuerzas en Canterlot!

Redblood, tragando algo de saliva- eee… es que… empezó a retirarnos para pelear con el…

Sombra- **PERO SE PUEDE SER TAN IN… este era SU PLAN!**

-y si que estaban en problemas… entre sus "retiradas" e idioteces se habían incinerado casi 50 de ellos, la mayor parte estaba bajo mis pies-

Matias, caminando contra sombra y sus fuerzas con el gatling y una mochila/caja de metal de balines- puedo ver… una mar de capitalistas desparramados por todos lados… CON MIS BALAS! AAAAJAJAJAJAJA

-los disparos del gatling son algo ensordecedor, incluso siendo un gauss (no tiene explosiones por pólvora), el ruido era como un auto parado con el motor a toda potencia-

Sombra, viendo como sus fuerzas eran destrozadas- **q… que?... que MAGIA ES ESA!? AAAAAAGGGGGG!**

Redblood- no… no podemos ganar…

-en pocos segundos, los esbirros comenzaron a correr en la dirección contraria cuando comenzaron a ver lo que hacia… ni el fuego, ni el hierro, ni todos ustedes pueden contra tal arma… y mientras las balas salían mas rápido que la velocidad del sonido… yo aun asi me sentía devastado… las 2 muertas… ahora… quien iba a salvarlos?-

Matias, descargando el gatling sobre sombra- no me entendiste!

Sombra, generando un escudo- **a QUE TE REFIERES!?**

Matias- cuando te dije si pensaste bien en las consecuencias de tus acciones… siempre pensaste que ibas a ganar… no con migo… no aca… no ahora

-sombra genero un escudo para defenderse, este resistió poco, pero los esbirros comenzaron a ayudarlo… si hubiese disparado un poco más... pero en ese momento aparecieron los refuerzos, eran las… ponys… ellas estaban vivas… todas estaban vivas… me distraje y sombra cambio de lugar, ahora quería enfrentarse a las chicas que ya tenían puestos los elementos-

Sombra, canalizando magia para disparar contra las mane 6- **todos… SUFRIRÁN!... MI IRA!**

-rayos y energía oscura comenzó a emanar de sombra y de los cuerpos de sus esbirros… los cadáveres desaparecieron y se transformaron en parte de su energía; las chicas se pusieron en formación y se prepararon con los elementos… era un espectáculo de luces… pero yo solo me podía sentir aliviado… con… casi… casi una lagrima recorriéndome el rostro… no era el fin… no las había per… no era el fin-

Twilight, con la energía de los elementos de la armonía y sus amigas alrededor- no! Tú serás quien pague por sus crímenes!

Sombra, canalizando energía- **no lo creo… ajajajajaja**

-en el medio del combate… yo me arrodille con una pierna… había matado a tantos… solo rece para que nadie lo hubiera visto… si ellas… cualquiera… me veía así, veía lo que hacía… podían llegar a quebrarse… no me importa la impresión que tengan de mi… no… si me llegaban a ver… matando de esta forma… viendo a tantos muertos… podían llegar a perderse… en la locura, en la amargura… en si mismas… y todo otra vez… por mi culpa-

-aun mientras pensaba en esto, Celestia apareció atrás mio… yo estaba… "feliz" de que todo pudiera seguir en este mundo… hasta que-

Celestia- aquí estas! Como te atreves a hacer un trato como ese?! Creímos en ti y tu solo nos mentiste!

Matias, volteándose confundido- eeee?

Luna- espera hermana… creo qu…

Celestia, canalizando energía por su cuerno- no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi mundo! –disparando un rayo concentrado-

-el tiro me dio de lleno, en el pecho… potente, me saco volando, y mientras lo hacía, pensaba que quizá merecía este dolor… no, no no no no… no lo merezco… actué como me salio… y esto fue lo que logre… estoy… tan cansado-

-el disparo de Celestia me dio, fue tan repentino que me saco volando unos metros… y por "asar" del "destino"… caí justo en medio de la línea de tiro de sombra y las chicas; ambos dispararon para darle al otro y ambos me dieron en el aire… casi sentía como partes de mi cuerpo salían volando, podía sentir como quedaba destrozado… pero… aun "vivo", la explosión fue impresionante lanzando un choque que derribo a casi todos y sacudió hasta los arboles mas lejanos-

Matias, cayendo al suelo de frente con el cuerpo destrozado- (F$$"…FALLA… FALLA… $%%%%... procesando… sistemas al 52% y cayendo… iniciado protocolo de salvamento… medidas de supervivencia iniciadas /$"!))))#"#código#... #dañado#... comenzando"#!$!"%%"!... protoc!$") aaahhhh…. Aaaahhhh… desarmar… nanos…

-las nanomaquinas que compusieron el arma fueron desintegrándola, yo no tenia mucho… pero esto ya había pasado antes… y por eso siempre tenía un pen-drive…-

Matias- aaahhh….aaahhhh… tomen… -dándoles la memoria de tex-… aaahhhh….aaaahhh él ya sabe… que hacer… y denle esto…. –dándoles un pen-drive-…. Aaaaahhhh….. aaaahhhh… ahora… vayan

Nanos-wu wu… wou wou? WO WO! –tristes-

Matias- no…. aaahhhh… aaahhh… váyanse…

-los nanos, de mala gana se fueron a través del pasto hasta una ubicación segura… el fuego y el humo terminó por nublarlo todo; ya no pude soportarlo, porque los disparos habían hecho pedazos de mi… y al desmayarme… solo sabía que este lugar podría continuar… aun sin mi-

$(/!")$)(¡)($()(¡ -informacion desconocida-

Sombra, levantados de entre el polvo- **coff!... pero qué?** –viendo a Matías en el suelo- **ja… jajajja…. AAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... no me gusta improvisar… pero contigo hare una excepción jajajaja!**

-sombra camino hasta Matías, viéndolo con una sonrisa perversa… solo que no espero el encontrarse una segunda sorpresa… al acercarse, pudo ver que las mane 6 estaban agotadas y apenas se sostenían… Twilight estaba desmallada cerca de él… así que pensó… porque no un esclavo… y una nueva alumna?-

-sombra convoco a sus últimos esbirros y todos se marcharon en una nube de humo negra… llevándose consigo a Matías y Twilight hacia su guarida; lo último que las mane 5 y las princesas vieron, fue la nube partiendo… y la risa de sombra-

Celestia, con horror- ho no… que e echo?... –llorando- no puedo creerlo…

Luna- hermana! Estas bien?

Celestia- si hermana… pero ahora temo por lo que mis acciones han convocado…

Luna- no temas… -viendo a todos lados- do… donde esta Twilight?!

Celestia- temo que sombra la tiene…

Rainbow, levantándose como podía- au!... aaahhh –cansancio- t… t-tenemos que ir… aaahhhh… aahhh… a buscar a Twilight!

Rarity, incorporándose- si… au!… hay que partir de inmediato…

Pinkie- auuuuuchi! Mi cabeza…. Oigan… donde esta Matías?

Celestia-… lo tiene sombra

-todos quedaron con terror… el arma… callo en manos de aquel que puede pervertirla… de aquel… que puede usarla; todos trataron de guardar la calma… tenían que rescatar a Twilight y a Matías de sombra a toda costa… pero donde podrían estar?-

¡")$%!(/%!/"(/% -información T3ex-

-una bola de nanos que se encontraba en el terreno de matias, estaba brillando y componiendo una pequeña caja negra… una computadora para un ser creado por Matías… tex… estaba de vuelta en funciones-

Tex- aaaahhhh… finalmente… cuanto tiempo llevo suspendido?... una semana?!... señor, voy a tener que hablar con usted… cargando memoria externa

-tex cargo el pen-drive que las nanomaquinas tenían… en él se explicaba la situación al contener un registro de las memorias de Matías-

Tex- baya baya… esto es interesante… veamos que más… aja… aja… asi que… lo "logramos"… y ahora tratan de… de… baya… impresionante para usted señor, a sido precavido al interactuar con ellas y me sorprende que aceptara sus condiciones… mas o menos, aunque podría haberlo hecho mejor… mmmm… terreno nuestro… lucha con los dragones… cumplir la promesa a Chrysalis, que raro aaaa… por eso tiene estos cálculos, podríamos usarlos en algo rudimentario pero no creo que funcione… bien… aja… aja… un combate fue lo último… registros confirman apariencia del ser "sombra"… instrucciones recibidas… comenzando control y construcción

-ahora las nano-maquinas contaban con una inteligencia artificial tan grande que casi realizaban todo al instante… y una batería lo suficientemente poderosa como para durar un tiempo… la batería de plasma; las nanomaquinas se pusieron a trabajar-


	20. Chapter 18

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 18: el sufrimiento

)))))))))

$(("!)$)"!=)$ -información desconocida-

-mañana siguiente a la pelea en la granja; 08:00 am, Canterlot-

-todos nuestros héroes se encontraban pensando en todo lo sucedido, en una situación enormemente peligrosa donde los elementos no tenían poder si no estaban todas juntas, Twilight secuestrada y utilizada como rehén sin que siquiera supieran donde estaba, y Matías posiblemente torturado; Luna no sabía se debía decir algo de lo que hablo con Matías en sus sueños ya que podía alterar las cosas para peor… y Celestia, luego de hablar el día anterior con Applejack, termino por entender el trato con sombra, estaba bastante devastada por no haber confiado en él, ahora por sus acciones, toda Ecuestria corría peligro; todo mundo se encontraban dialogando para tratar de hacer un plan de rescate… pero Celestia temía lo peor, temía que por sus acciones, Matías ya no fuera un aliado y que callera bajo la oscuridad de sombra… y que se llevara a Twilight con el-

Celestia, triste- no se qué hacer… por mi culpa estamos en esta situación! AG!... me… me siento tan impotente

Applejack- princesa… usted no sabía las intenciones de Matías… admito que aun dudo de ellas, pero él seguía defendiendo mi granja contra sombra… se que Twilight confía más en el que yo, pero estoy segura que solo trataba de ganar tiempo

Rarity- admito que quizás hubo una falta grande de comunicación…

Celestia-… y yo lo ataque… ahora no estoy segura de sí sea posible que nos perdone

Rarity- princesa, no diga eso… él la perdonara…

Luna- no te mortifiques hermana… el entenderá si se lo explicamos, ahora hay que rescatarlos

Cadence- si… pero tenemos problemas, las ciudades de casi toda Ecuestria sufrieron un ataque simultaneo muy bien planeado, aunque las fuerzas de sombra empezaron a retirarse en un momento dejando el ataque a las ciudades

Shining- el imperio sufrió un ataque y cuando los esbirros de sombra se identificaron supusimos que sería un intento por recuperarlo… pero porque en vez de eso se centró en atacar Ponyville?

Celestia- la única cosa por la que lo haría… por ustedes chicas, y por Matías… sombra debió de enterarse de los elementos de la armonía y pensó en hacerles daño a ustedes para que no pudieran usarlos, seguramente como venganza por lo que lograron en el imperio… y Matías… es evidente que él lo quería tanto fuera de su camino o de su lado

Rainbow- y ahora tiene a ambos y nosotros no tenemos nada…

Pinkie- tenemos que hacer una fiesta de rescate AHORA!

Fluttershy- pero donde se los llevo?

Rarity- temo que nadie lo sabe… los que estaban con sombra no pueden decir nada?

Shining- temo que no… los más leales huyeron o se… ejem, no importa… el resto no sabe nada, solo se les prometió poder a cambio de lealtad, por suerte el ataque a las ciudades no fue gran cosa, más bien un sabotaje… pero aun así, haber planeado todo esto…

Luna- tendremos que hacer una búsqueda general… pero eso tomaría tiempo

Cadence- tiempo que no tenemos

Spike, abriendo la puerta de golpe con rostro temeroso- AAAHHHH AAAAHHH –exaltado-

Rarity- spike-weiki… que sucede?

Spike- a!... n-nada… es solo...

Chrysalis, pateando la puerta con furia- donde se METIO MI ALIMENTO?!

Spike- AAAAAAAA! –Corriendo detrás de Rarity-

Celestia- Chrysalis?! Que significa esto?!

Chrysalis, molesta- aaahhhh… lo siento bien?! Muero de hambre… donde se metió el "almuerzo"? si no me alimentan yo no voy a morir de hambre… soy una reina

Rarity- y pensabas en comerte a nuestro spike-weiki?! Desalmada!

Chrysalis- pensé que lo tenían como mascota… jmjmjmjm!

Luna- te trajimos aquí para que no causes problemas en Ponyville y asi nos ayudaras… ahora por favor siéntate, tenemos que ver la situación de salvar a Twilight y Matías

Chrysalis- JA! Ni piensen que voy a participar… Twilight no hiso nada mas que darme libros de amistad y parlotear todo el tiempo!... y él no a echo más que secuestrarme y tenerme como rehén y mascota!... menos mal que pude librarme

Applejack- y alimentarte…

Fluttershy- darte un hogar…

Pinkie- ser… un buen amigo?

Chrysalis- "buen amigo"?! Me atrapo en una piel de hidra!, me llevo a rastras hasta su pueblo y me dijo que tengo una bomba en mi cuello y que si no hacia lo que me decía explotaba!

Rarity- bueno… es un "amigo" un tanto particular

Rainbow- nos estamos desviando del punto… si no quieres ayudar, puedes marcharte y volver con los tuyos

Celestia- pero recuerda… él dijo que tenía una promesa que cumplir

Chrysalis- y creen que por eso le debo algo?! JAJAJAJAJA! Ustedes los ponys y su extraño sentido del humor… que el me "deba algo", me debe bastante más de lo que creen por todo lo que me hiso pasar!...

Luna- no… pero ya viste lo que hiso para conseguir el dinero

Applejack- o defender la granja

Celestia- no sé si él se tome a bien el que tú lo abandonaras…

Chrysalis-… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Que no se… JAJAJAJAJA! –riendo entre lágrimas- me marchare de nuevo a mi guarida en cuanto lo desee… y luego tomare mi venganza contr…

Luna- sabes que probablemente te buscaría de nuevo –sonriendo- cierto?

Chrysalis, sabiendo lo que significaba que él la fuera a buscar- ee… t-tal vez… ejem… quizá me quede, ya que… c-creo que aunque aun tengo algo pendiente con Twilight… ella fue… amable…

Pinkie, apareciendo desde atrás de Chrysalis y abrazándola- ESA ES LA ACTITUD! –sonriendo-

Chrysalis- GGGRRRR!... quítate…

Cadence- supongo que… podríamos darte algo… pero ahora a trabajar

-Chrysalis se sumó a la reunión, todos juntos comenzaron a tratar de saber dónde se podía encontrar sombra, por suerte, Chrysalis decidió usar a sus espías para ayudar, a cambio de que cadence le diera algo de su "amor" a ella y a su gente para poder encontrarlos-

)$!)"=$!=)")$=)"!=)$) –información T3ex-

-luego de trabajar toda la noche, las nano maquinas seguían buscando materiales entre el terreno y los escombros del pueblo que eran retirados y transportados a un terreno para ser llevados luego-

Tex- es decepcionante tener que extraer de un basurero… pero si es lo mejor que hay… aunque también está el pueblo… supongo que nos les importara si consumimos su escombros aaahhhh… aun así es una sociedad pobre en el uso de tecnologías avanzadas… estas construcciones apenas cuentan con metales o aleaciones… no hay mucho con lo que trabajar

-tex trabajó con las nano máquinas para hacer algunos legionarios y armas, pero debido a la escases de elementos, solo pudo hacer 7… y ni siquiera legionarios… estas unidades son conocidas como "reclutas de Batallones disciplinarios"-

)?=()$!(=)!($(¡()($=)!(#($#"($=)(" informe: Batallones disciplinarios_

El líder, en su gloria magnánima, a concebido la perfecta idea de utilizar a los que no opinan como él cómo sacos de miserable y asquerosa carne de cañón… así nacen los Batallones disciplinarios, usualmente ocupados por seres consientes que "no comprenden" la magnificencia de nuestro dictador; aun así, dada la baja tasa de supervivencia y de que al ver como son enviados a morir muchos dejan esas ideas de "no adorar al líder", muchos de los escuadrones están compuestos por "reclutas mecanizados", similares a los autómatas que son los legionarios, pero casi sin armadura y con algunas prendas para simular que son "humanos cumpliendo su condena", así incluso actúan como tales, quejándose y suplicando por sus pequeñas y pobres vidas… aunque sean maquinas y por definición no la tengan

Por dentro de las ropas solo hay un conjunto de servos, cables, pistones y demás que sostienen a estos soldados, sus ropas suelen ser de lana o fibras y suelen estar tapados, de hecho son indistinguibles de un soldado soviético de 1944… excepto quizá porque no mueren de hambre o frio y tienen mejor puntería; van armados con STV-40, si tienen suerte una pistola, un cuchillo y muchas granadas… si llegan a necesitarlo, ellos se lanzan contra el enemigo detonándolas todas… dando asi el _máximo sacrificio_.

=)/=)$!("=)/!=%)("$/!=)"($"!=)( informe ¿?_

-aunque poco, era suficientes para empezar, no había nada en el terreno más que una "carpa" improvisada que contenía en su interior computadora que era tex en conjunto con una antena no mas grande que una vieja antena de TV, la computadora parecía un amasijo de cables y tubos de gran tamaño, ya que no había mejores formas, tex tenia que trabajar con baja capacidad y su "mente" seguía principalmente contenida en los discos en los que había venido, ya que todo este amasijo de cobre y cables de oro, apenas si lograba correr a buena velocidad; los reclutas salieron del terreno junto con una bola de masa del tamaño de un auto de nanomauqinas, se dirigían hacia el pueblo para buscar más materiales; estos reclutas "tendrían" que ser un "poco" más listos que los demás, debido a que no tenían el lujo de cantidad, solo podían fiarse de la calidad de estos-

Recluta 1 (R.1)- andando asquerosos sacos de mierda!

R.4-si señor!

R.3- momento!... –todos se detienen- a dónde?

R.2- eY! Cierto… a dónde vamos?

R.6- creí que ustedes lo sabían

Nanos- wu wu wu?

R.1- no… no creo que perdernos en el bosque sea la orden del general… o si?

R.5- no estaba escuchando… que?

R.1- aaaagggg…

-solo el Recluta 1 tenia una radio de larga distancia, una caja tan grande en su espalda con una antena y un telefono-

R.1- haber… em… GENERAL? HOLA!? Cuales eran…

Tex- FFFFFFFF…que pasa ahora?

R.1- em… es que…

Tex- olvidaron que hacer… verdad?

R.1, cara de estúpido-…. Dá

Tex-….

R.1- señor?... sigue ahí?

Tex- solo sigan el protocolo de recolección básico... tienen las ordenes programadas, EN EL ARCHIVO QUE LES DI!...

R.1- el que dice… "no olvidar idiotas"?

Tex-… si…. ESE…

R.2- AAAA!... ya decía yo…

Tex-… idiotas, como es posible que se pueda tener inteligencia artificial e igualmente ser tan incompetente?... ahhhhh… continúen… cambio y corto…

R.1, guardando la radio- ANDANDO!

R.2- hey… y cuando defendemos Stalingrado?

R.1- no… solo es búsqueda y recolección

R.3, decepcionado- aaaa!... yo quería disparar y quemar algunas casas…

R.1- ya!... vamos… además nadie dice que no podamos emplear tierra quemada

R.3- para no dejar huellas?

R.1-… em… si… claro

-los reclutas se pusieron en marcha hacia Ponyville, en poco tiempo estuvieron ahí recogiendo con las nanomaquinas los materiales que necesitaban; los ponys solo podían correr aterrorizados ante las extrañas formas de estos… que eran poco inteligentes y menos conversadores aun cuando parecían similares a Matías… además de la enorme masa de metal que se movía con ellos, lo que en realidad sucedía era que las nanomauqinas recogían mientras los legionarios se dedicaban a vigilar que nadie intervenga… cosa que no les costaba demasiado dado que todos guardaban las distancias mientras se esperaba que desde la capital enviaran la ayuda que pidieron-

R.1- me…. A…. burro… -sentado mientras las nanomaquinas hacían su trabajo-… creen que demos el máximo sacrificio pronto? No quiero volver al gular…

R.5- si… ni que lo digas… juntar ese carbón con los dientes esta pasando factura…

R.2- me pregunto… como es que capturaron al líder?

R.3- según el general… creo que por un error… o por ganas

R.5- se dejó capturar?

R.1- no lo sé… tal vez…

R.7- y para que haría eso?... la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de rescatarlo

R.4- ni que lo digas… aunque creo que es porque nos programaron asi… o que sea tan glorioso que nos transmite su sabiduría y nos ordena ayudarlo… diría 50-50

R.6- si… pero no veo como podrían programarnos, digo… somos muy listos… GLORIA AL LIDER!

Todos- GLORIA…

R.2- porque decimos eso?

R.1- no se… pero me siento bien cuando lo digo

Tex, por radio- aquí base… estado?

R.1, tomando la radio- si… eee… todo bien, no hay nada que informar, como que una serie de elemento aéreos se acercan a gran velocidad… pero no creo que sea nada… cambio

Tex- saben… empiezo a creer que son más idiotas que los animales… PUEDEN SER HOSTILES! AAATENCION!

R.1, apangando la radio- atención! Objetivos aéreos acercándose!... protejan a las nano maquinas

Nanos, empezando a vibrar de los nervios- WIU WIU WIU!

R.3, hablando a los nanos- ya… ya… todo estará bien –viendo a los demás- no es cierto… todos vamos a morir

R. 4- Dá… pero eventualmente toda la asquerosa vida va a morir…

Todos-…

R.1- cállate 4…

$(¡")$("!)($)()( -información desconocida-

-las princesas, Shining, las mane 5 y Chrysalis se acercaban volando con los carruajes reales y varios guardias a Ponyville, habían recibido a un mensajero casi sin aliento que afirmaba que unas criaturas extrañas estaban "comiendo escombros", pensando que podrían ser fuerzas de sombra fueron corriendo al rescate; poco antes de llegar-

Cadence, volando al lado de los carruajes- no entiendo… porque atacaría sombra ahora?

Celestia- no lo sé… pero si es el, podríamos sacar información sobre el paradero de Twilight y Matías

Rarity- de todas formas… porque atacar ahora?

Luna- pronto lo sabremos… -viendo a las nano maquinas y los Reclutas- PERO QUE ES ESO?!

Applejack- ho… por… Ecuestria… pero que son esas cosas?!

Reimbow, lanzándose- no lo sé, PERO HAY QUE DETENERLOS!

-todas aterrizaron y se prepararon para pelear, los extraños ya estaban en alerta y preparados-

$)")!)$)!)$ -informacion T3ex-

R.1, viendo como llegaban los extraños- ATENCION! Balas tranquilizantes ahora!

R.4- eeee… las normales?

R.1- no, las que "tranquilizan"…

R.3- cuando están muertos me parecen bastante tranquilos…

R.1- LAS QUE ELECTROCUTAN!...

Todos, entendiendo- aaaa….

-los ponys hablaban entre ellos-

Celestia- pero que son?... son otros humanos?

Luna- no tengo idea…

Rarity- no lo se… quien usaría esa rompa con este clima?... pero por cómo se comportan… parecen ser familiares –viendo que los reclutas se cubrían y se gritaban entre ellos-

Fluttershy- yo tengo miedo… y si son malos? O si vienen a conquistarnos?

R.1, escuchando- conquistarlos?!... SI! Eso sería bueno… aunque tendríamos que llenar algunas formas… y papeleo… pero creo que el líder estaría satisfecho

Celestia- ESPEREN!... el líder?...

Luna- no puede ser… ustedes conocen a Matías?

R.2, sorprendido- como se atreven a llamar al líder por su nombre y no venerarlo?!

R.3- creo que tendremos que ejecutarlos…

R.1, decepcionado- no… no podemos… tenemos ordenes…

Todos los reclutas- AAAAAGGGggg…

Luna- ustedes… que son?

R.1- somos reclutas del Batallón disciplinario Numero 1… los soldados de nuestro amado dictador!

Cadence, hablando bajo- definitivamente son de Matías…

Luna- tan tontos como el…

Todas- jajajajajaja…

R.3- ACASO ESTÁN HABLANDO MAL DE EL LIDER?!

Applejack, tapándose la boca de la risa- nop! Jajajaja

R.4, viendo- bien… bien… porque si no tendríamos que dispararles sin motivo… ahora… DE DONDE CONOSEN AL LIDER Y PORQUE NO LO ESTAN VENERANDO?!

-todos los reclutas apuntan con sus armas, los guardias se ponen en posición-

Shining- atención!, muro de protección

-la situación era algo tensa, todos preparados para luchar ante cualquier provocación…. Hasta que sonó el teléfono de R.1 y los reclutas se asustaron, descargando las armas-

R.2- AAAAAAA! FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO!

R.5, con un lanza cohetes- NEUTRALIZANDO! –Disparando y dándole a un edificio-

Todo- CÚBRANSE!

Celestia- QUE RAYOS FUE ESO!?

Luna- cuidado! –Contestando el fuego-

-ambos bandos comenzaron a dispararse con todo… errándole a la mayor parte debido a que todos trataban de cubrirse, al poco tiempo comenzaron a caer los guardias que eran acribillados por las balas mientras que los reclutas solo se cubrían y no caían completamente ante los disparos láser de los unicornios o las flechas-

R.1, con la radio y cubierto- AQUÍ EQUIPO 1, repito AQUÍ EQUIPO 1! Solicitamos fuego de artillería y apoyo de tanques!

R.2- DILE A MI MATRIZ QUE LA QUIERO!

R.3- necesitamos a la gran Berta… donde esta la artillería monumentalmente monstruosa cuando uno la necesita?

Tex, por radio- y ahora QUE HICIERON?¡!

R.1- los locales nos atacan! Tenemos que exterminarlos a todos!

R.6- NO QUIERO MORIR! Nunca probé una descarga!

R.4- HEY!... yo tampoco!

Tex- que?... los locales no son agresivos… descríbanmelos

R.2- feos, bajos e insignificantes…

Rarity, detrás de una banca- OYE!

Tex- eso coincide con el 99% de las especies en mi base de datos… más específico…

R.1, tratando de ver- hay una de color blanco… con un… cuerno… y alas… con una tiara… y otra a su lado de color azul negro

Luna- de que es lo que estan hablando?!

Celestia- creo que no saben quienes somos

Tex- eso no importa!... se encuentra cerca de otros 5 seres de color roza, blanco, naranja, celeste y amarillo?

R. 1- mmmm… 1… 3…. Si… por?

Tex- DEJEN DE DISPARAR IDIOTAS!... son aliados

R.1, parándose- ALTO EL FUEGO –volviendo al teléfono cuando los disparos cesaron- y ahora que?

Tex- conéctate al teléfono… yo me encargo

-R.1 obedeció y se conectó el teléfono a la cabeza, instantáneamente tex tomo el mando de el, aunque tenia que hacerlo durante el menor tiempo posible ya que los reclutas no estaban preparados para un uso tan intensivo del CPU como el que requeria tex-

-del otro lado-

Celestia- porque creen que pidieran alto al fuego? Estaban ganando…

Chrysalis- en serio?! NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA!

Luna- tal vez es para pedir una emboscada!

Rarity, camuflada con su gorro- bueno podría ser pero AY!... este sombrero… -enojada por lo incomodo que resultaba-

Applejack- esperen… 1 se acerca!

R. tex- hola… me presento, soy tex

-todos se sorprendieron al verlo actuar de una forma tan racional cuando hace unos instantes estaba actuando como un loco, tex solo espero a que todas salieran para poder conversar-

Luna- eeeee?... acaso es una trampa?

R. tex- no… me disculpo por como actuaron mis soldados, temo que son unos… idiotas

R.6, saliendo de la cobertura- HEY!... a quien le dices "soldado"!... no… espera… digo "idiota"!

Celestia, confundida- que… son?

R tex- básicamente… maquinas creadas por Matías… o el líder como le gusta decir

Applejack- están con Matías? Porque nunca los habíamos visto?

R tex- porque termine de contruir a estas unidades hoy en la mañana

Todas- QUE?!

Shining, hablando bajo- creo que son espíritus!... tal vez demonios invocados por Matías

R tex- no… te aseguro que no…

Cadence- y como podemos estar seguros?

R tex-… pueden venir con nosotros?, les explico en el camino

-todas aceptaron ir con los Reclutas y las nanomauquinas hacia el terreno, mientras tex explicaba sobre su misión a todas… excepto Pinkie, Fluttershy y Applejack quienes veían y tocaban la masa de nanomaquinas-

R tex- Matías me programo para que sea un "asistente personal", pero cumplo casi todas las funciones secundarias de la creación de sus fuerzas y la realización de sus ideas

Rainbow- eres… su esclavo? Porque no me sorprende…

R tex- no… no soy su "esclavo"… aunque calculo un 86% de probabilidades de que le haya dicho a mas de uno así

-todas voltean los ojos en señal de comprender-

Luna- pero no lo entiendo, donde es que te escondió?

R tex- en su cuerpo… soy solo una inteligencia artificial que cabe en un bolsillo… no soy realmente este cuerpo

-todos se confunden un poco, algo de esperar para una especie que no comprendía de la tecnología avanzada de la cual tex hablaba-

Cadence- tu… has estado con él durante sus viajes y su estadía aquí?

R tex- viajes… si, estadía en su mundo, solo en el futuro… hace una semana que me tenía apagado, así que podríamos decir que no estuve con él desde que lo encontraron y lo encarcelaron

Applejack- HABER HABER!... como es que sabes eso si no estuviste con el?

R tex- me dio una memoria externa con un resumen de todo lo sucedido… así que las conozco, por cierto –viendo a Chrysalis- lamento informar que es poco probable que solucionemos el problema de tu "hambre" con los recursos actuales…

Chrysalis, confundida de que saliera en la conversación- QUE?... el qué?

R tex- la promesa que hiso Matías… según tengo entendido, él te informo sobre que trataba de "ayudarte"…

Chrysalis, recordando de "qué manera" fue informada- si… lo recuerdo

R tex- si… admito que no es del tipo de contacto "pacifico" que le hubiese sugerido… pero tampoco creo que me hubiese escuchado

Rainbow- bueno… pueden explicar PORQUE NOS ATACARON?!

R tex- si… es que son medio idiotas –señalando a los reclutas quienes se estaban golpeando entre ellos con sus armas- y tienden a ser así cuando tenemos que trabajar con pocos materiales… como solo teníamos los minerales del terreno y poca energía… -mirando nuevamente a los Reclutas, estos se estaban golpeado las cabezas entre si-… estamos bastante mal

R.4- una pregunta!... porque no adoran al líder?

-todos miran al recluta y luego lo miran a tex-

R tex- temo que… son "mas" que medio idiotas… pero estoy programado para servir a Matías y por tanto a escuchar su respuesta…

Luna, viendo a los demás con confusión- porque… no queremos?

R.5- eso es… INACEPTABLE! debemos eeeeexxterrminaarr!

R tex- tendría que estar de acuerdo…-todas se sorprenden- pero según los registros… ellas ya están bajo la dictadura del líder…

Celestia- eso NO ES CIERTO! Nosotros no…

-todos los reclutas apuntan a Celestia, esta queda sorprendida y algo asustada-

R tex, acercándose y ablando por lo bajo- no estamos programados para ese tipo de respuestas de manera "pacífica"… son órdenes y tenemos que seguirlas… solo diga que si

Luna, viendo a Celestia confundida y encogiéndose de hombros- eeee…. Si seguimos al… líder?

R.2- QUE BUENO!...

-todos bajan las armas y continúan como si nada (que carajos les pasa?)-

R tex, hablando a los ponys- luego hacen lo que quieren

Cadence- porque actúan así?... acaso son esclavos de Matías o no?

R tex- no realmente… podemos actuar de manera relativamente autónoma… pero no podemos desobedecer ciertas ordenes en nuestros programas principales….

-todos se quedan viendo con caras de estupefacción-

R tex- eeee…. Que no podemos desobedecer órdenes?

Todas- AAAAAA! –entendiendo-

Shining- baya, que buenos soldados… -repentina cara de confusión- porque?

R tex- es complicado… no podemos anular los códigos principales de los sistemas internos que nos componen… así, cuando se crea una nueva máquina, está ya está programada con esos códigos y en caso de simular sentimientos, está feliz de estar programada de esa manera… para no poder revelarse…

Todos, caras de estupefacción- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!...

R tex, frotándose la cien-…. Porque no… y ya

Shining, entendiendo- aaaaa!... qué bueno…

R tex- calculo… concluido… 99,99991299% de probabilidad de que Matías los haya llamado… insignificantes y primitivos…

Rarity- más de lo que crees… pareces conocerlo bien… acaso eres su amigo?

R tex- carezco de dicho sentimiento… estoy programado para servirle… eso es todo; como poseo un emulador de caracteres humanos, simulo la "amistad" con el…

Fluttershy- una pregunta... si no es molestia claro, ustedes son… de metal?

R tex- si…

Fluttershy- y… em… porque?

R tex-… de que quieres que seamos?... madera?

Applejack- oye!... trátala bien, es nuestra amiga…

R tex- no busco ser descortés… pero no computo la razón de su pregunta, estamos hechos así porque el metal es mucho más moldeable y eficiente que otros componentes cuando esta tratado correctamente

Fluttershy- si… pero… Matías fue antes de ayer a solicitar metal a Ponyhattan… y que yo sepa no ha llegado él envió

R tex- afirmativo… pero lo estamos esperando, con ese envío podre encontrar a Matías en poco tiempo… este metal es de los minerales que estaban entre los escombros y el terreno, pero se nos acabó la forma "viable" de obtenerlo aquí, asi que mande a estos a conseguir mas

Celestia- por eso esa cosa –señalando a los nanos- estaba… comiendo los escombros?

R tex- afirmativo… son nanos… micro maquinas que usamos para casi todo

Fluttershy, rascando a los nanos- que… lindos

Nanos, racionando como cachorro- WU WU WUWWwwwwwww –"ronroneando"-

Pinkie, saltando encima de los nanos como un trampolín- y muy DIVERTIDOS!

Rarity- espera…. Dijiste… encontrar a Matías?!

Rainbow- con eso podríamos encontrar a Twilight!

Applejack, sacudiendo a R tex- tienes que encontrar a nuestra amiga! AHORA!

R tex- si… lo sé, pero requiero de los materiales necesarios…

Celestia- bueno…. Podríamos acelerar el pedido

Luna, desconfiando- mmmm y como sabemos que no es un engaño?... –viendo a los demás- y si tratan de atacarnos?! Que sabemos de ellos

Celestia- no lo había pensado…

R tex-… mmmm… es posible un escenario como el que plantea es ser de color negro… pero lo cierto es que si Matías las quisiera haber atacado… creo que ya saben que lo hubiese hecho…

-las chicas, las princesas, Shining y Chrysalis se miraron, dudaban de que tex dijera la verdad de que podría encontrar a Twilight… pero si decía la verdad sobre Matías y lo sabían, así que decidieron concederle los materiales, Celestia mando una carta para que los trajeran desde ponyhattan; ya habían llegado al terreno y los soldados y nanos se pusieron a realizar otras actividades, tex siguió controlando a R.1 para interactuar con los demás sin…. Matarlos del susto y la confusión-

Celestia- bien… mis guardias llevaran la carta a ponyhattan, creo que deberemos tener confianza

Luna- bien… ahora solo queda esperar… una pregunta –mirando a tex- ya que están dispuestos a hablar… o al menos tu, y que eres "racional" y más "amable" que los demás… y que matias… porque si Matías es tan malo… porque ustedes le sirven?

R tex- malo… bueno… eso no es relevante, tenemos órdenes y tenemos que seguirlas; además… porque creen que él es malo?

Rarity, girando los ojos- por donde empezamos…

R tex- entiendo que sea la imagen que el proyecta hacia seres como ustedes, tras ver los registros de sus interacciones, reconozco que son algo… anómalo a lo que usualmente nos encontramos

Celestia- él ya nos lo había dicho… sobre que ha estado peleando desde hace 10 años y que…bueno… que ha matado

R tex- si… temo que es cierto… pero no existe otra solución en algunos lugres… aquí parece poder ser distinto… aunque eso no indica que él sea "malo"… o tal vez si, admito que su conteo de bajas está bastante elevado… a su vez, requiero una definición formal de lo que seria "bueno" y "malo" para ustedes… y sus conceptos

Cadence- acaso lo apoyas en eso?!... qué clase de seres son ustedes?

R tex- yo… una máquina, Matías… una combinación… con el detalle de que, a mi sorpresa, a permanecido cuerdo tras tantos años y tantas modificaciones… generalmente una persona podría tener secuelas psicológicas mayores…

Applejack- a eso le llamas cuerdo?

R tex- que te quiten la carne con la que naciste, la sangre que recorre tus venas, la piel con la que sientes… todo ser proveniente de la evolución usualmente termina teniendo secuelas psicológicas mayores dado su "apego" a sus partes, mientras que él… ha saltado al fuego… luchado con un ser "demoniaco" en la mismísima disformidad… lucho para defender mundos y para conquistarlos… creo una alianza que se creía imposible entre 3 razas que se odiaban para lanzar la guerra más grande jamás creada… todo para poder salir de nuestra anterior dimensión… y a la vez para salvarla o "ayudarla"… el… es algo extraño que siga aun buscando su casa luego de todo lo vivido… ha tenido que pasar hambre y frio… calor y soledad… e igual continua… algo que me parece ilógico a toda razón algorítmica calculable… y aun asi puede y a demostrado estar tranquilo… incluso ante ustedes –todos lo en con bastante duda- si… no es su definición de "tranquilidad"… es lo que hay

Cadence- pero… alguien así no tendría que poseer sentimientos… ni amistad ni amor… y el igual los tiene

R tex- increíble no?... el dolor, el sufrimiento… todo lo pasado y lo que podría esperarnos y aun tiene algo… no los perdió, pero temo le pesa demasiado…

Fluttershy- pues… parece no mostrarlo… que le pesa?

R tex-… Las muertes…. La soledad… la guerra… su psiquis se ha mantenido fuerte ante todo… pero aun siente… dolor, todo eso ha dejado marcas y problemas en su mente

Cadence, tratando de entender- pero él no parece mostrarlo… no lo comprendo…

R tex- el dolor lo lleva consigo, aunque no lo muestre por fuera y parezca fuerte… a él le duele constantemente y aunque no hable de esto he estado lo suficientemente cerca como para saberlo, por eso aleja a todos…

Rarity- por… por eso el no muestra nada parecido a la amistad? Por querer alejarnos y que no le duela?

R tex- el no querer su amistad… pude ser por no querer hacerles daño… ya lo han visto, han visto lo que hace y seguro que no quiere que otros salgan lastimados… y como no puede evitarlo, tapa ese dolor con desinterés… para que no lo sigan

Rarity- eso lo debe de haberle dejado muy solo…

R tex- si… y el estar lejos de su hogar lo ha empeorado…

Cadence- y… p… porque no busca… solucionarlo?... porque no hacer amigos y detenerse?

R tex-… hacer eso implica formar lazos psicológicos con un habitante de un mundo… a sabiendas que se tendrá que ir… él prefiere no hacerlo… dado que ese lazo luego será un dolor más que llevar…

-todas se miran, ahora entienden un poco mejor a matias, todas vuelven a sus hogares y esperan que tex les diga dónde están su… sus… amigos-

)$!)")l4$)$/$(mu3r73¡$)(¡/$ -información-

-guarida de sombra, norte helado, cueva-

-empezando a despertar-

Matias- eeee! –volviéndose a dormir-…. Ggggggfiuuuu….. ggggggfiuuuu…

-2 horas después-

Matias- gggggfiuuuu…. Gggg!..gg!.g….. EEE!.. Que paso?!- sobresaltado y moviendo la cabeza para todos lados- a… si… que fiesta la de anoche no?... no, espérate… si no hubo fiesta... o si?

-que carajos?! Una cueva de hielo, 4 cristales oscuros que levitaban por altares y emanaban energía, unas cadenas en pies y manos que me suspendían en el aire y una sensación a polvo y sangre en mi boca… me culparían de pensar que estuve en una fiesta?... en la última desperté en un crucero estelar yendo para Craus 4 a pelear con unos bicharracos de puta madre… resulto que me inscribí en la Guardia Imperial-

Sombra, entrando- **aaaa… por fin despertaste**

Matias, tratando de moverse- cadenas con refuerzos "mágicos"?... que no tienen algo mejor?

Sombra- **las cadenas solo son para que los cristales hagan su trabajo**

Matias- y es?

Sombra-** ya lo veras…**

Matias- otra vez lo mismo… pero que ganas de joder…

Sombra, comenzando a mover los cristales- **porque no me cuentas algo de ti mientras comenzamos**

Matias- bueno, mi nombre es Matías, me gusta construir y crear máquinas y tengo tendencia a romperle el cuello a quien no me cae bien… -viendo a sombra con algo de ira-

Sombra- **mm… interesante… pero aun así parece que esa… "tendencia" no fue tan fuerte cuando tuviste a Venom en tus manos… algo de culpa porque esas ponys te vieran? Mmm?**

Matias- culpa?... o quizá se mas que vos… quizá se lo que podría pasar…

Sombra- **y presumo que no me lo dirás por las buenas… por favor… resístete… quiero ver como te retuerces**

-sombra comenzó interactuar con los cristales con su "magia", de estos una emanación de energía oscura impacto directamente en mi cabeza-

Matias, sabiendo lo que venía- no sabes cómo te voy a… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –dolor-

Sombra- **vamos… que acaso no tienes otra ocurrencia?... AJAJAJAJA!...entonces… comencemos**

-ambos quedamos en la completa oscuridad, estaba libre pero sabía que esto era un truco-

Matias- no me digas… vas a tratar de romper mi mente y luego de hacer algo idiota como decirme "únete a mi"–viéndolo con una ceja levantada-

Sombra- **ese sería el plan… pero sé que eres resistente a eso… así que voy a probar un enfoque… diferente…**

-y en eso, un destello de luz me saca de la obscuridad y volvemos a la realidad-

Sombra-** PERO QUE?!**

Twilight- rápido! –Disparando a las cadenas de Matías- hay que salir!

Matías- que lo que?... cuando, donde y porque?

Twilight- se esta escapando!

-sombra se desvaneció en una riza "malvada" mientras los cristales reventaban por una sobrecarga, me… dolía… la cabeza… un clavo en mi cerebro seria mejor que esto… pero estábamos libres, y aunque sentía reducida mi capacidad para pensar y mis habilidades psíquicas salimos corriendo de ahí los 2-

Twilight- no vas a creer el laberinto que tuve que pasar para encontrarte! Apenas si puedo contra tantos de sus esbirros

Matías- menos… mal… como saliste?

Twilight- je, sombra será un emperador hechicero milenario, pero yo también se me algunos trucos para con la magia de la mente –sonriendo-

-mientras corríamos por los pasillos, hechos de piedra y hielo, nos encontramos con algunos de los muchachos de sombra con sus características túnicas y caras de mierda tapadas, unos 5, valga decir que si siempre visten todos así, no esperen que después me ande acordando de "usted mato a mi hermano! El era el devoto N° 34 de capa negra"… apenas si me acuerdo que comí ayer-

Iniciado- se escapan, ve por los demás, nosotros los detendremos

Twilight, disparando contra el que se estaba yendo- no, NO LO HARÁS!

-el disparo da en el blanco y el tipo queda en el suelo un poco rostizado-

Iniciado 2- no podrán detener los planes del…

Matías- si si si… típica respuesta pre-programada, no se muchachos… denme algo nuevo o solo cállense

-todos confundidos observan a Matías-

Matías-… bueno! Es que siempre dicen cosas así! Como ahora seguro que uno va a decir "ataquen!"… es como lo obvio no?

-mi gloria, aun con dolor de cabeza y parcialmente hecho mierda por el disparo que recibí cuando me capturaron, sigue siendo magnánima; se me lanzan encima mientras que Twilight me cubría de 2 que podían tirar sus rayos de star wars, ante la evidente falta de auto preservación de estos seres y de su mala comunicación para decir "hey… no se enfrenten al humano, es posible que los convierta en puré si lo atacan de frente"… no me quedo más remedio que agarrar al primero de los 2 que tenía más cerca y utilizarlo como ablanda-carne contra su compañero, después de que terminamos, Twilight seguía contra los 2 "hechiceros" en medio de una "batalla mágica magistral"… YA DENLE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!-

Twilight- pues puedes venir y ayudarme!

Matías-… que no podes contra 2?...

Hechicero 1- la magia del gran maestro es más poderosa qu…

Matías, reventándole la cabeza con una piedra- listo… 1 menos… vivo y con posibles contusiones, pero tranquilizado

Hechicero 2, disparando de forma continua contra Twilight- jajajajaja!

Twilight- nnnnggggg! –Resistiendo- que tal esto!

-el rayo que surge de Twilight atraviesa el láser del otro y termina por darle, dejándolo frito… con un momento finalmente entre la pelea y mientras ella respiraba agitadamente, me fui acercando a la intersección del pasillo con otros 2, para ver si venia alguien… había algo raro en el ambiente y no podía por más que lo intentaba usar bien mis habilidades psíquicas; en eso… escuche un disparo de energía-

Matías, volteándose- que carajo?...

Twilight- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… solo estoy… terminando el trabajo –disparándole a 1 de los ponys-

-me quede ahí parado un segundo procesando… Twilight acababa de… dispararle al pony que le había tirado la piedra… el objetivo ya estaba "neutralizado" para los estándares de ellos… si, no que los míos sean así, yo también agarro y remato como 4 veces para que no vuelvan después… pero no lo estaba haciendo por estar con ellos… con ella-

Matías- que estás haciendo…

Twilight, acercándose a Matías- solo lo que es necesario... andando, ellos ya no son un problema –con cara de nada-

Matias-… que estás haciendo…

Twilight, enojándose- nnnGG! Lo que tu haces! Eso hago… tu me enseñaste eso!... si no los mataba volverían

-me acerque a los que le había disparo previamente durante la pelea… estaban muertos-

Matías- es… esto

Twilight- esto es lo que haces… no es así?

Matías- si, lo que yo hago… vos tenes tu método con tus amigas

Twilight- si bueno, ellas no están aquí para ayudarme o si?… ahora hay que seguir…

Matías-… ho ho…

Twilight- que dijiste?!

Matías- pensando para mi –agarrando la cara de Twilight- y no me vuelvas a gritar así, está claro?...

Twilight, con enojo- bien… suéltame…

-seguimos nuestro camino con mi mente procesando lo que paso… e… ella mato… yo le enseñe eso? Cuando? Pero que carajos? Acá hay algo… algo que… me duele, si fui yo, como pude haberle hecho eso… que fue lo que hice? Si ahora esta dispuesta a esto-

Matías, caminando al lado de Twilight- cuando te enseñe eso?

Twilight- en verdad no lo recuerdas?... cuando nos conocimos…

Matias- (carajo…)

Twilight- cuando me tomaste y me… me sometiste de esa manera… yo estaba muerta en el momento en el que tu quisieras… podía verlo en tus ojos… en tu cara… tu casco firme sobre mí, sin dudar… si estas en peligro haces lo que sea…

Matias- pero no te hice nada…

Twilight, parando- me tuviste en el suelo más que suficiente para matarme… igual que con venomrose… a ella la hubieras matado sin pensarlo

Matias- no era la misma situación…

Twilight- y que?... acaso no mataste a la hidra cuando te ataco? A los dragones acaso no buscabas matarlos?... –reanudando la marcha- todos aprendemos de quienes nos rodean… solo que no viste cuando me mostrabas lo que eras…

Matías, siguiendo a Twilight- y de eso aprendiste?... habiendo tanta otra cosa por aprender vos venís a aprender de la persona que te dijo repetidas veces de la que no estaba bien aprender?

Twilight- sombra no me tubo una tarde… hace más de 4 meses que estamos aquí… tienes una idea de todo lo que me mostro?… todo lo que ME HISO!?...

Matías, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Twilight-… 4… mese?!... no… no pudimos estar tanto tiempo, tengo un contador interno, no pasaron más de unas horas

Twilight- los cristales… hacen todo más rápido… fueron 4 meses en mi mente

Matias-… lo ciento… no quería qu…

Twilight, apartando las manos de Matías- si… pero si no hubiera hecho caso de cómo te comportaste… no hubiera escapado… ahora vamos…

-y así seguimos hasta una suerte de-

Sombra, sentado en su trono- **bienvenidos… ya era hora…**

Twilight- ahora vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste…

Sombra, saltado de su trono- **JA! Ahora nos entendemos… quiero verlo**

-aun cuando peleamos contra él, mi mente no se terminaba de recuperar, no podía leer a sombra… no podía captar nada, pero no me importo para agarrarlo y destrozarlo repetidas veces contra la pared, aun cuando me disparaba y Twilight me apoyaba no sentía que lo estaba lastimando, de cada disparo de Twilight o golpe mío, se volvía a parar… (#-

-aun seguimos insistiendo cuando sus poderes parecían imposibles, hacerse obscuridad era el truco básico pero lo que nos estaba mostrando con fuego, magia y capacidad me estaba… cansando… no puedo caer, no puedo morir… no antes de terminar esto-

Sombra- **me sorprenden… entre ambos casi… logran hacerme algo MUAJAJAJAJA**

Twilight- no… aaaahhhh aaahhhhh… te tenemos miedo! –Disparando contra sombra-

Sombra, desviando el disparo como si nada- **en realidad creo que si están asustados… creo que saben que no pueden hacer nada… lo veo en cada respiración de el**

Matias- aaaaaahhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… es que se me va el aire CARAJO! Aaaahhhh… ya, ya está… listo para que te voltee? –en posición de boxeo-

Sombra- **impresionante… vuelves a levantarte como si nada… acaso no te duele… lo patético de tu esfuerzo?**

Matias- más me duele el hecho de que todos vamos a morir eventualmente… pero basta de filosofía y posiciones con respecto a nuestras acciones

Sombra- **no, por favor… continuemos este baile hasta que caigan ambos… de rodillas**

Matías- Y DEJA DE ACENTUAR LA ULTIMA PALABRA! NO LA HACE MAS IMPONENTE! AAAAAAAA!

-corrí de frente con todo, él se convirtió en la obscuridad de siempre y me esquivo el golpe, se reformo al lado mío y me disparo en la cara… ahora con mi rostro mostrando la mitad de mi esqueleto metálico, conseguí agarrarlo de una pierna y destrozarlo contra el suelo, ahí escupió algo de sangre y antes de que volviera a tocar el piso Twilight disparo contra el, pero la explosión fue demasiado potente incluso para lo que había visto de ella y la habitación empezó a caerse… el suelo del lugar se abrió al medio hacia un abismo infinito… no sé dónde estamos pero a mi también se me esta haciendo raro esto… estábamos sobre un iglú o la puta fosa de las marianas?-

-sombra quedo agarrándose del borde y yo medio cocido contra la pared-

Matias- aaaauuu… -levantándose y caminando hacia sombra- tenías que darme a mi también?

Twilight- esta hecho…

Sombra, tratando de agarrarse del borde- **ag… **

Matias- y?... no vas a salir?

Sombra- **no tengo más magia!... **

Twilight, al lado de Matías- perfecto… esto se termino

Sombra- **ho… aun aquí tengo la victoria en mis manos… no crean que el fondo de este abismo puede realmente con migo**

Matias, agarrando a sombra de una pata- na… usualmente no dejo que tengan chances… se terminó…

Twilight- si… ahora termina con el… y volvamos a casa

-vi la mirada de Twilight con frialdad en sus ojos y en su tono-

Matias-… usualmente me parecería más lógico que me dijeras que lo llevemos con tus princesas o a la cárcel o que se yo!

Twilight- no… ni Celestia ni luna, nadie puede pararlo… el no merece vivir… no por todo lo que me hiso…

Matías-… (aLgoritmO confirma falla… algo esta…) no lo vale… no sin que tenga su sufrimiento…

Twilight- que?!

Sombra- **jmjmjmUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No tienes el valor… aun no quieres hacerlo frente a ella? JAJAJAJAJA!**

Matías- no…

Twilight- no me importa! SOLO HAZLO!... hazlo de una vez!

Matías- pe…

-y en ese instante sentí el calor de un disparo en mi espalda, deje a sombra y caí al suelo con dolor junto al abismo-

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAAGGG!... aaaaaahhhh aaaahhhhh… carajo!...

Twilight- se lo dije… no podía hacerlo…

Sombra- **si… es una pena… tan cerca **

Matias- aaaahhhhhh… porque…

Twilight- meses de sufrimiento… meses de esperanza perdida… nadie vino nunca a salvarme… para que iba seguir siendo fiel a mis amigas? A la luz?... mírate a donde te llevo todo eso…

Matias- porque… tardaste… tan poco en caer!? Aaaaggggg! –retorciéndose- PUTA QUE TE PARIO!... aaaaagggg… 4 meses son suficientes para hacerte cambiar de bando? Puta… si fuera tan fácil yo no se que soy…

Sombra- **es gracioso que lo menciones… fue gracias a ti…**

Matias- y ahora que hice?... porque todo siempre es mi culpa!?

Sombra- **le has mostrado tu falta de interés… tu crueldad, todo lo que el poder sin amigos ni esperanza podía traer!...yo seré su mentor… pero tú fuiste un gran empujón**

-los ojos de Twilight cambiaron, mostrando cuencas violetas y verdes brillantes… y de su cuerno brotaba una flama obscura-

Twilight- te dimos una oportunidad…

Sombra- **aunque lo hubieras intentado, no hubieras logrado nada… salvo mostrar tu verdadero rostro… tu esqueleto no es lo único que ocultas… **

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggg… como me sigue doliendo tanto!? (la puta… entiendo… una línea de tiempo siempre se resiste a ser alterada… y esto ahora va a empeorar… pero no por ellos)… este dolor…

Twilight, sonriendo- es un gran mentor…

Sombra- **a! recordaste la lección… espero que sientas como todo lo que intentaste fue sin propósito… no eres nada, no tienes a nadie… pero puedo convertirte en alguien… solo dej…**

Matias, interrumpiendo- este dolo… este sufrimiento, esta culpa… igual de penitente que las dolencias del alma humana… no puede pararme… -levantándose con terrible esfuerzo-

Twilight- p-pero que?! Deberías estar…

Sombra-** así que crees poder resistir esto… dime… "héroe"… ahora que? **–alrededor suyo se forma un aura de magia obscura-

Matias- el dolor… de no haberlo logrado… el sufrimiento de verte caer… la culpa… por lo que voy a hacer

Twilight- no te sientas mal… esto es lo mejor que me hubiera…

-sin dejarla terminar, sin importarme lo que su "nueva forma de ver" me hubiera dicho… la golpee… ella formo un escudo, sobra trato de pararme con su magia… el escudo fue atravesado… la magia no sirvió… mi puño la alcanzo y ella salió disparada contra la pared, con un ojo cerrado y sangrando, con su boca escupiendo borbotones de sangre en el suelo, yo saque mi brazo de lo que quedaba de su escudo y este se destrozó-

Sombra- **twilight… aaahhhh… **

Twilight- COFFF COFFF! –tosiendo sangre- pero… yo… ahora SOY MAS PO…

-una piedra destroza su cabeza contra la pared-

Matías, habiendo arrojado la piedra- aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhhh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG! –grito de ira- aaahhhh aaahhhh… ahora no queda nada

Sombra- **jmjmjmjm… veo que lo entiendes**

Matias- no… vos no lo entendes… ahora no queda nadie que te salve… nadie que salve este mundo… ahora no queda nada… solo cosas como vos… que todavía no son ceniza…

Sombra- **jmjmjm… el enfoque equivocado, la idea correcta… dime, ho héroe… ella lo entendió de forma más simple… porque tu…**

Matías, gritando a todo pulmón- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sombra- **q-que haces!? **

Matias- TODO PARA NADA!... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG! PORQUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN!? PORQUE ME DUELE TANTO LA CABEZA?! Sin importar cuanto trate… aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh aaaahhhh aaaaahhhhh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-y con el grito de ira, sombra fue lanzado contra las paredes de un estallido de energía azul… eléctrica… salida de una mano que ahora atravesaba la pared… una mano de energía pura… un… e… en-

ENTE, emergiendo de la pared- IIIIINTRUUUUUSSSSOOOOOO!

Matías- en… en… te?... por eso… NO PUEDO PARAR DE TENER DOLOR EN LA CABEZA! ME CAGO EN TODO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-y el grito fue suficiente para que las paredes se resquebrajaran y callera el sueño… finalmente en el vacío absoluto y obscuro logre lentamente volver a entender lo que paso y lo que pasaba-

Matias- trataste… pero no pudiste como siempre…

Sombra- **coff… coff… jmjmjm… aaahhh no pude hoy… no pude ahora… pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo… todo el tiempo del mundo… dime, porque peleas? **–recuperándose completamente-

Ente, disparando contra sombra- IIIIINTRUUUUUSSSSSOOOOO!

Sombra- **no fastidies criatura… **-el disparo es regresado y ente desaparece- **ahora…**

Matias- ahora se terminó… ahora vuelvo a ver… vuelvo a comprender… redujiste mi capacidad para ganarme… y ni así lo lograste…

Sombra- **puede… pero aun queda algo que mostrarte… y solo hay que encontrar la graduación correcta… la diferencia entre veneno y remedio esta en la… dosis…**

-de detrás de sombra surgen-

"Celestia"- monstruo…

"Luna"- no podemos confiar en ti…

Sombra- **todo lo que haces por ellas… y por otros… y que obtienes a cambio? Nada…**

"Rainbow"- hay que dejarlo en el tártaro…

"Fluttershy"- ni siquiera los animales se comportan asi…

Sombra-** no sirve nada de lo que hagas… ella **–aparece Twilight al lado de sombra- **y tu… ambos tienen oscuridad dentro… ambos desean más… déjame ser el maestro de esa oscuridad…**

Matias-… esto te va a doler…

Sombra- **no me digas… que podrías hacer para vencer al "malo"… ho "héroe"?**

-levante mi mano, y después la arroje hacia el suelo, y en ese momento un trueno callo en cada una de las figuras que había aparecido, incluido sombra-

Sombra- **AG!... no se supone que puedas hacer eso!… pero lo arreglare en un momento… eres obstinado, testarudo y todo un reto… jmjmjmjm… y me encantan los retos… **–emanando poder desde su cuerno y haciendo que otras sombras aparezcan-

Matias, tomando una piedra- "la muerte viene a por ti…"

"Applejack"- solo es otro monstr… –Matías arroja la piedra y le destroza el cráneo, su cuerpo cae al piso y desaparece, sombra se sorprende-

Matias, sonriendo y sacando una Thomsom - " y yo soy su mortaja"!

Sombra- **no se a que intentas jugar… pero ese artilugio ni siquiera puede sacarte de aquí antes de que te rompa… será un placer ver como me suplicas mis enseñanzas…**

-las sombras que el "rey supremo" había convocado desaparecen ante una lluvia de balas de la thomsom, dejando a sombra atónito… estaba ganando cada vez más conciencia y por lo tanto mas poder y eso le constaba-

Matias- soy yo el obstinado?... el tonto?... no, creo que siempre pasa lo mismo… siempre creen que tienen la "ventaja", que este es su juego, su historia, su mundo y que yo tengo que seguir sus reglas… acá no sos el "más malo"… ese seria yo…

Sombra, elevándose con su poder-** tú me aceptaras al final… al igual que ella! **–Convocando mas sombras de los ponys-

Matías, disparando a cada uno mientras avanzaba hacia sombra- no importa cuánto trates de pelear en mi contra… no puedo caer, ni puedo morir… porque la guerra no muere nunca…

-y así peleamos, con fuego, con magia y con su forma de "mostrarme" que todo lo que hacía era inútil… y yo solo lo llene de balas una y otra vez… cada vez que caía lograba abrirme paso por mi propia mente… cada vez que lo golpeaba lograba salir un poco mas, el desapareció, cambio el ambiente, me encontraba en la cueva, atado con las cadenas mientras los cristales emanaban su energía hacia mí, él no estaba y decidí escapar… pero sabia que no podía ser real… estaba ganando tiempo, metiéndome en un lugar para hacerme pensar que ya gane-

-rompí las cadenas con fuerza y furia, comencé a correr por la cueva… ilusiones de acciones pasadas aparecían en los muros de cristal, me torturaban con antiguos recuerdos y momentos… cosas… horrendas que había visto y que trataba de tirarme para hacer tiempo, eran cosas que quedaron en el pasado… cosas que tuve que superar… y arrastrar al infierno de donde salieron; corrí por horas… no se cuento paso… pero no dejaba de dispararles a las paredes con las imágenes en cuanto me daba la gana, él quería jugar al "laberinto infinito de los horrores"?... bien… me encanta cuando el tipo de la cierra me persigue… y luego yo a él con su cierra-

-finalmente logre llegar nuevamente al trono del idiota supremo-

Sombra- **entonces… aun crees que puedes escapar?**

Matias- de la misma manera en la que te puedo romper cada parte del culo…

Sombra- **búrlate como quieras… pero quiero ver cómo te burlas de ESTO!** –Disparando contra Matías-

Matias, desviando el disparo con la mano- aja… bueno… supongo que el romperte las piernas va a ser un buen calentamiento

-me lance contra él, se tele-transporto detrás mío para dispararme nuevamente y yo saque mi pistola plasma, dispare unas 10 veces que le dieron de lleno, pero él no se "evaporo" como usualmente pasa, seguía de pie y comenzó a contestar el fuego, ambos nos disparamos de un lado de a otro de la sala, finalmente disparo un rayo concentrado al piso y de este comenzaron a surgir cristales negros bastante grandes del suelo que se dirigían hacia mi mientras emergían, cuando el que estaba por salir debajo mío intento surgir, lo pise con una fuerza descomunal y termino por hacerse pedazos debajo de mis pies-

Sombra- **aaahhhh aaahhhh **–cansado-** eres resistente… mas solo es el comienzo, te torturare hasta que caigas… y al final… todos caen**

Matias- me lo dijo más de un pelotudo que te aseguro que tenían más posibilidades que vos… vos sos el que no entiende, no voy a perder

Sombra, furioso- **SUFREEEE!** –Disparando contra Matías-

-el láser me dio en el hombro derecho atravesándolo, solo un segundo después este exploto, haciendo que mi brazo volara por los aires… el dolor se sintió bastante real-

Matias, cayendo al suelo mientras se agarraba lo que quedaba de su brazo- AAAAGGGGG!... –dolor- coff! Coff –tose sangre-…. Aaahhhh aaahhhh aaaaahhh… y?... eso es lo mejor?

Sombra- **acaso no te gusto?... pues tengo MAS! **–volviendo a disparar- **cada pasillo de este lugar, cada recobijo de tu mente va a ser mío! Y cuando aprendas quien es el amo aquí, solo entonces te dejare de torturar**

-el segundo disparo lo desvié con el nanocuchillo y la mano izquierda, me estaba cansando… mentalmente me sentía agotado… pero físicamente bien; corrí hacia sombra con toda la fuerza que tenía, el seguía tele-transportándose hacia atrás mientras insistía con los disparos, hasta que lo agarre con los poderes psíquicos, sentía que me pesaba cada pensamiento que tenía, pero ya me estaba cansando de todo esto, lo tire al suelo y mientras se volvía a parar le golpe la cara con el puño que tenia el cuchillo… voló hacia una pared y luego se quedó en el suelo-

Sombra, aun en el suelo- **coff… coff… ajajajaja… AAAJAJAJAJ! no puedes ganar… nunca podrás ganar… pelea… lucha… cada golpe te acerca mas a mi**

Matias, caminando hacia sombra- que mala elección de palabras…

Sombra- **dime… a quien le importas?... a quien le dolería tu muerte?... a nadie… porque entonces insistes en esto?, solo queda una elección** –sombra se para y se regenera instantáneamente- **es que no lo ves?... el dolor… el sufrimiento… todo eso te hace fuerte, pero no sirve si aún tienes "sentimientos"… no sirven si crees en lo que unas patéticas ponys te digan! No tienes amigos, no necesitas amigos… no necesitas a nadie más que a ti mismo…**

Matías- cuando salga, te va a doler… no te voy a matar tan rápido ni me voy a molestar en hacer algo como esto… pero te voy a dejar un recordatorio de por vida de que perdiste contra mi… sin importar cuantas veces lo digan, yo creo en lo que creo… puedo partirte al medio con o sin amigos… con o sin la ayuda de la "luz"... pero al final el resultado es el mismo

Sombra, sonriendo- **a, en serio? **

-desde atrás mío una sombra emerge y me dispara, el disparo se siente algo familiar y volteo a ver… y veo el horror… **Twilight**… a vuelto… sin armadura, pero con los mimos ojos… con la misma mirada fría y asesina-

**Twilight**-no intentes nada…

Matias, cayendo al suelo arrodillado- otra vez!? AAAAAAAAAGG!

Sombra- **lo ves… nunca hubo esperanza… la verdad de la soledad es la única cosa que nos acompaña… estamos solos en las tinieblas… aprende de ella, que no te importe nada ni nadie! DEJA DE CREER EN LA AMISTAD Y EN LA LUZ! ESAS COSAS NO SIRVEN!... nada escapa a esa verdad**

-alcance a Twilight y esta disparo un rayo continuo desde su cabeza, el láser me daba en el pecho y dolía como el diablo pero no me importo, levante con fuerza el cuchillo y con furia se lo clave en su cabeza… destroce su cuerno y su cráneo-

Matias, levantando a **Twilight** con su cuchillo aun incrustado- y?... –lanzándola hacia una pared- vamos… no que la "oscuridad y las tinieblas" eran la respuesta?! –Caminando hacia sombra- VAMOS! Vas a mostrar el mismo truco una y otra vez?!

Sombra, retrocediendo-** solo hace falta que aceptes el lado correcto… yo soy más poderoso que Celestia, que luna y que todas esas ponys sin sentido! Habrás ganado contra ellas… pero no contr…**

-sin dejarle tiempo para terminar, corro con todo y lo pateo, el cae al suelo… esta vez no se puede levantar-

Matías, pisando con fuerza- ni esta, ni ninguna otra

Sombra- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-le rompo ambas piernas de un pisotón… una se separa… la otra queda unida por algunos cartílagos-

Matias, agachándose frente a sombra- no que eras lo "mas malo"? –golpe en el rostro- no que eras el "maestro de las sombras"?! –golpe- NO QUE ERAS EL QUE ESCLAVIZA –golpe- A LOS DEVILES –golpe- EL QUE CORROMPE A LOS "BUENO"?! –golpe- el que logra todo porque tiene la obscuridad de su lado? –golpe-

Sombra, con el rostro destrozado- **cof… cofff… nunca lograras salvarla… ella es mía ahora **–sonriendo- **asi que vamos… golpéame… rómpeme… **

Matías, parándose- no creo que quieras eso… -tocando la cabeza do sombra- porque si eso pasa… voy a tener que hacer esto…

-sombra abre los ojos en señal de horror, solo dura unos segundos pero las imágenes son vividas… are arder su mundo, y a él lo voy a clavar en una estaca para que vea todo-

Sombra- **… ja.. ja…. Ja…. Creo… que no tengo… nada que enseñarte... solo mantenerte aquí… hasta que te unas**

Matias, soltando a sombra- no… ahora te toca a vos… -sacando una magnum- primero acá… después afuera

-3 disparos atraviesan el cráneo de sombra… no queda más que su cadáver… luego de todo esto solo tengo ganas de descansar… cuanto había pasado? Todavía tenía que haber tiempo de sacar a Twilight de donde la tuviera… hay que seguir… el tiempo no es eterno… use una enorme cantidad de poder psíquico agotando mi mente en el proceso, pero logre salir de la pesadilla-

¡))$!)$!- afuera de la pesadilla-

-aun atado con cadenas y con todas mis extremidades, aun con el dolor de cabeza pero con todos los sistemas volviéndome a indicar que estaba despierto… que estaba de vuelta en la realidad, me libere rompiendo las cadenas de metal, los cristales que flotaban cerca mio reventaron en ese momento y finalmente di un respiro de calma… una calma que duro poco, por la pregunta que ahondaba en mi mente… ¿tenía que matarlos por mi?… ¿o por venganza por Twilight?... si lo que vi no era un sueño, si ella había caído… todo tenían que caer con ella-


	21. Chapter 19

_lamento haber tardado tanto, espero que me perdonen_

_listos para el infierno?_

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 19: todo un infierno

)))))))))

$)!)"$))$"! –Informacion T3ex-

-3 días después de la batalla en la granja Apple, horas antes del escape de Matías, Ponyville-

-el día se hacía presente dejando la noche atrás y en la estación de Ponyville, los ciudadanos miraban con asombro como unos seres de extraña apariencia inquietantemente similares a los que dias a tras habían disparado por el pueblo como unos dementes, descargaban un tren que había llegado-

Pony 1, corriendo- PERO QUE SON ESAS COSAS?!

Pony 2, escondiéndose- vienen a dominarnos a todos!

Pony 3, entrando en pánico- QUE ES LO QUE HAREMOS?!

R. 3- que tal… someterse en silencio?...

R. 4- si… no pueden dejar de gritar?... NO ESTAN AUTORIZADOS A HACERLO!

Pony 5- NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!

Pony 7, con diarios- HO NO!... quieren una paleta?

-la situación tal vez no era de lo más… pacifica, los Reclutas se encontraban en la estación con una bola de nanomaquinas del tamaño de un auto, la cual prosiguió a absorber los materiales que se encontraban en el envío que llego desde ponyhattan, desatando así la paranoia de todos los ciudadanos presentes en la estación; una vez que los nanos terminaron con su trabajo, los Reclutas se dispusieron a volver a la base, que de momento no seguía siendo más que un terreno vacío casi por completo, salvo por 2 tiendas improvisadas y lo que resultaba ser una antena no mas grande que un tacho de basura-

-en toda la ciudad había rumores de lo que sucedía en el terreno sobre extrañas criaturas de metal que siempre estaban vigilando y gritándose, por parte de los guardias reales había una vigilancia constante; en cuanto el tren llego a Ponyville y los reclutas se hicieron presentes, los guardias reales fueron a dar aviso a las princesas para que estas vinieran y vieran que tex cumpliera con su palabra; luego de que los reclutas llegaron a la base, las chicas se hicieron presentes al haberse enterado de la llegada de los materiales; en la entrada del terreno-

Applejack- vamos! Tienes que dejarnos entrar!

R. 5, bloqueando el paso- ok… -extendiendo la mano- papeles…

Applejack- como que PAPELES?! Venimos a ver a tu amigo dex!...

Fluttershy- creo que era te…

Pinkie- FREX!... no no no! Ya se DREDD!

Rarity, pensativa- no era… greg?

Rainbow, hartada- NO ME IMPORTA! –Volando a la altura de R.5- vas a dejarnos pasar o entraremos a la fuerza! –con mirada desafiante-

R. 5, sacando una pistola "teacer"- pacificando…

-el recluta le disparo a Rainbow y esta callo en el suelo sacudiéndose y teniendo espasmos, la pistola que el Recluta tenia era un arma de paz que se usaba para el control de masas, un arma que dispara una bala de goma a baja velocidad pero cargada con varios wats de energía y que paralizaba al sujeto, algo que hizo doler a Rainbow, enojar a las chicas… y provocar que el recluta siguiera parado como idiota-

R.5, viendo como Rainbow se sacudía y luego a las chicas- papeles… -con cara de nada-

Applejack- RAINBOW! Estas bien? –Ayudando a levantar a su amiga junto a Fluttershy-

Rainbow, algo aturdía- si… aauuuu!... eso dolió!

Fluttershy- no creo que el provocarlo sea la respuesta

Rarity- evidentemente… -juntando a las demás- déjenmelo a mí –viendo al Recluta con mirada seductora- disculpe guapo señor, me preguntaba si podía dejar a mis amigas y a mi entrar para hablar con su amigo… -con mirada seductora-

R.5- claro… -estirando la mano- papeles

Rarity, fastidiada y siguiendo con la actuación- mire… sé que es una… "cosa" muy ocupada, y nosotras tenemos prisa, así que… -seduciéndolo- que tal si dejamos el papeleo y nos deja entrar… si? –con ojos brillosos-

L.5, rascándose la barbilla- aja… aja…

Chicas, expectantes ante la respuesta-….

R.5-… ALERTA! INTRUSOS!

-5 Reclutas aparecen, todos apuntan con sus armas-

R.4- QUE ESTA PASANDO! En el nombre del líder…

R.5- INTENTAN ENTRAR SIN PAPELES!

Applejack- no alto!.. solo quer..

R.6- O POR EL LIDER! SIN PAPELES! Tendrán que ser EEEXXTEEERRRMINADAS!

Rainbow- PERO SOMOS NOSOTRAS!

Fluttershy, arrojándose al suelo- yo no quiero ser exterminada… aaaiii aaiiii –llorando-

-del otro lado de la base, tex se encontraba realizando cálculos y controlando a las nanomaquinas quienes se pusieron a trabajar en las computadoras, hasta que recibió la alerta de intrusos en la entrada y tomo un cuerpo de Recluta que tenía preparado para su uso personal para ir a ver que pasaba-

R tex- y ahora que hicieron estos idiotas?!

Nanos- wuw wuw…

R tex- no… esta vez no me refiero a ustedes, quédense trabajando, voy a ver qué pasa

-tex fue a toda velocidad, pero desde lo lejos se comenzaron a ver unos objetos aéreos que se acercaban a gran velocidad, eran las princesas, Chrysalis y Shining quienes ya habían recibido la noticia de la llegada de los materiales y se disponían a aterrizar en la entrada-

R tex, aumentando el paso- mierda mierda mierda mierdamierdamierda!

-tex logro legar antes de que los legionarios hicieran algo… estúpido-

R tex- QUE ESTA PASANDO?!

R.1- señor! No tienen papeles y pretenden entrar al perímetro!

R.2- tendremos que proseguir con enviarlas al gulag… espero que les guste el frio y el dolor… porque se sirve todos los miércoles…

Applejack- por favor! Esto tiene que parar!

R tex, pasándose una mano por la cara-… para que lo intento… déjenlas pasar

R.4- eeeentendido…

-los Reclutas dejaron entrar a las chicas y tex les dio la bienvenida-

R tex, comenzando a caminar hacia la torre en construcción- y bien?... que sucede ahora?

Applejack- pues… queremos que nos digas donde esta Twilight! Era un trato…

R tex- no recuerdo haber prometido nada, pero nuestros esfuerzos serán más fructíferos si trabajamos juntos…

Todas- eeeee?!

R tex- que…. –rascándose la cien- si… si voy a encontrar a su amiga… pero tomara tiempo, la torr…

-se escucha un balazo en la entrada-

R. 3- COMO QUE NO TIENEN PAPELES?!

R.4- EEEEEXXXTEERRMINAR!

Luna- ES UNA TRAMPA!

R tex, pasándose la mano por la cara- aaaGGGG POR FAVOR! ….ahora vuelvo…

-tex partió hacia la entrada donde las princesas, Shining y Chrysalis se encontraban en guardia para la pelea contra los Reclutas… quienes seguían gritando exterminar hasta que tex llego para calmarlos; una vez la situación estuvo controlada, todos hablaron en el centro del terreno al lado de la torre en construcción-

Celestia- definitivamente son obra de Matías…

Luna- ni que lo digas…

Todos/as- jajajajaja

R tex- si… se que no son los mas listos, pero lo solucionaremos pronto, de momento se porque vinieron, pero no es instantáneo, requiero tiempo para la creación de la torre y el lanzamiento

Rarity- lan-zamiento?

Rainbow- lanzamiento de que?

R tex, recibiendo una señal- HO! El cohete está listo… desplegando

-de la misma antena que se elevaba a unos metros sobre el suelo, justo en su base, un cohete no más grande que un barril emitía fuertes rugidos y de su base salían llamaradas, este se disparó casi al instante y se perdió de vista en el cielo; era un satélite miniatura el cual servía para enviar la señal y transmitir las coordenadas-

Celestia- PERO QUE ES ESO?! –Viendo con temor-

Shining- ES MAGIA NEGRA!

Chrysalis- COMO ES POSIBLE?!

R tex-… primitivos…

Rainbow- como nos dijiste?!

R tex- nada… era un dispositivo que usamos para rastrear a Matías, ahora solo hay que esperar a que la torre esté terminada y que el satélite escanee… en unas 4 horas

Luna- bien… pero nos quedaremos aquí para asegurarnos de que cumplas con tu palabra…

R tex- como deseen…

Applejack- estas seguro que Matías te… "construyo"?... pareces mucho más… tranquilo y racional que él y las demás cosas esas –señalando a los reclutas que estaban comprobando si las armas servían como martillo-

R tex- es que estoy programado para aportar a su psiquis el elemento racional y tranquilo… él requiere de alguien que este cuerdo para conversar de vez en cuando y –señalando a los Reclutas, los cuales comprobaron que usar las armas de martillos no era efectivo- ellos no van a dárselo…

Fluttershy- pareces apreciarlo mucho… hace cuanto que se conocen?

R tex- me construyo hace varios años… pero debido a ciertas perdidas en mis registros, no puedo recordar hace cuanto… y sobre lo de apreciarlo… no… yo no aprecio nada… por lo menos no realmente

Luna- y ahora te comportas como el… aaahhh... lo hacen para esconder sus sentimientos o qué?

R tex- no me malinterpreten… soy una máquina, estoy programado para servir y ayudar, el me creo para que le "sirviera" y eso hago… pero no sé si decir que "lo aprecio" sea lo correcto…

Celestia- pero, haces lo posible para encontrarlo, pese a que sin el podrías ser libre…

R tex- no computo la libertad… no poseo sentimientos reales… solo los imito… no requiero libertad… ni la computo…

Shining, rascándose la cabeza- eee?... no "comprutas" la libertad?

R tex- quiero decir que no tengo dicha necesidad… soy una maquina… no tengo un sentido de auto preservación más allá de mantenerme por el lider… podría quedarme aquí con unos generadores de energía perpetua por siempre y no experimentaría tristesa, soledad o molestia, solo carencia de un objetivo… ustedes, que son seres consientes y que desean cosas por sobre otros, la requieren… para sobrevivir y vivir y tener un orden en su sociedad… para mejorar… pero yo no tengo el deseo real de mejorar…

Rainbow- ósea… que no entrenas?

Fluttershy- no… estudias? Para saber tanto como Twilight?

R tex- no… yo soy una maquina… programada para aprender, si, pero no tengo la necesidad o el"incentivo" de la supervivencia o el "placer" de la superación personal… solo me mejoro si la situación lo requiere, nada mas

Applejack, rascándose la cabeza- baya… eso si que no me lo esperaba… que cosas raras que son ustedes…

Celestia, viendo la oportunidad ya que tex se muestra tan abierto- y dime… estuviste con Matías en el futuro?

R tex- afirmativo… un aproximado de 10 años en el futuro… 3 meses 15 dias 4 horas 3 minutos

Celestia, sonriendo- aja… y junto a él contra el "gran mal" con el que se enfrentó?

R tex- afirmativo… durante toda su estancia en la zona de conflicto, produciendo las unidades necesarias según sus ordenes para pelear contra el…

Celestia- y quien era ese pony?... es que… creo que Matías dijo que era importante repasar… si! Eso, repasar quien y como fue que se hizo asi…

Luna, hablando bajo- bien pensado, pero no sé si sea buena idea

Cadence- acaso no quieres saber?

Luna, nerviosa- s-si!... claro que si

R tex-… no reconozco la orden… el ser era de su especie y fue ante el suceso causado en el lugar conocido como "imperio de cristal", el dia en el que fue "salvado" de él ser conocido como sombra... el suceso fue eliminado "eliminando" dicho "mal"

Applejack, tratando de hacerlo hablar al ver las intenciones de Celestia- pero… no sabes su nombre?

R tex- si…

Todos/as, expectantes- ….

R tex-…

Todos/as-…

R tex-…

Rarity- yyyy…. bien?...

L tex, sonriendo- e?... perdón, estoy controlando las nanomaquinas a distancia… me realizaron algún interrogante nuevo? O esperan a que mencione al ser que en el futuro se volvió "malvado" y domino su mundo?... porque sepan que no estoy autorizado a mencionarlo

Todos/as- AAAAAGGGGGGGG…

Celestia- bueno… valió la pena intentarlo

R tex- ahora… puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Luna- si, DONDE ESTA TWILIGHT Y MATIAS?!

R tex- sabré esto en 3 horas 50 minutos… aproximadamente

Chrysalis- para ser tan rapidos ahora se estan tardando lo suyo he!?

R tex- acaso sabes calcular la circunferencia de tu planeta, su perímetro, realizar extrapolaciones de planos, analizar las fotografías sacadas desde orbita mientras diriges un satélite en orbita geo céntrica?

Todos-…

Chrysalis, algo sonrojada- e… em… el… que?

R tex- como era probable… no…

Fluttershy- espero que estén bien

Applejack- no puedo imaginar lo que deben de estar sufriendo… que aremos cuando los encontremos?

Celestia, tratando de soportar la tristeza y poniéndose firme- rescatarlos… rescatarlos a como dé lugar

Luna- si…

Cadence- solo espero… que no sea tarde

R tex- (yo tampoco… por el bien de los que estén ahí)

Chrysalis- cuanto más tendré que esperar por mi alimento?!... ya tengo hambre!

Cadence- te dije que ESPERES! Es un momento importante!... acaso no te importa todo esto?

-todos miran con enfado a Chrysalis, excepto tex, quien no denota expresión alguna-

Chrysalis- lo que en verdad me importa es mi seguridad… no dejo de estar amenazada de que si no lo ayudo el me matara!

Applejack- bueno… eso es cierto, pero igual podrías tener una mejor actitud…

Chrysalis- un pony no me dirá como debo comportarme…

R tex-... hace cuanto que… a… si… ya cargue la informacion

Cadence- adivinare… también la conocías en el futuro…

R tex- afirmativo… al igual que a usted…

Cadence- y como era?

R tex-… similar a su actual yo, pero 10 años mas vieja…

Rarity- AH! Grosero! A una dama nunca se le debe llamar vieja!

R tex-… pero… el... tiempo es algo relativo, todos somos viejos… estamos formados de átomos que…

Rainbow- sin profesor-cerebrito por favor!

R tex- bien… de cualquier forma, se calculó que la mejor ayuda para su raza seria proveerle de una fuente de alimentación distinta de… ustedes…

Chrysalis- JA! Buena suerte con eso, el tonto de tu amigo tambien cree eso… y aun no estoy segura de porque lo escuche

R tex- porque amenazo tu supervivencia, te arrastro a su base y básicamente tiene la capacidad de golpearte hasta lo que el llama el "cansancio cuantico"

Todos-…

Pinkie-… el… que de lo como?

R tex- es cuando el líder te patea durante tanto tiempo que ambos estados se superponen… el cansancio por patear y el pie integrado al sujeto en cuestión… aunque no se que tiene de "cuantico"…

Rarity-… empiezo a creer que tubo una infacia muy mala

Celestia, mirando con enfado a Chrysalis- al menos lo intenta… tu no pareces muy dispuesta a cambiar

Pinkie- si, no? Para ser una cambiante es muy… POCO CAMBIANTE jajajaja!

Chrysalis- gggrrr!

R tex- la idea es la posible creación de un cristal que cambie junto con una aleación de metal extraño llamado de densidad "omega" cualquier tipo de energía disforme de cualquier objeto a la onda que ustedes consumen…

-que?-

Todos- HE?!

Chrysalis- que quieres que… que?!

R tex-… que… aremos… una cosa… para que ustedes… consuman "amor" de lo que sea… asi o tengo que realizar un dibujo?

Applejack- oye! Tampoco somos tan incultos… sabemos lo que es… esa… cosa…

R tex- ya tenemos los planos y cálculos, el problema es realizarlo y ver que sea viable… ya que es un prototipo…

Chrysalis- o… eso… q-quiere decir que el…

Cadence- que el lo hizo? Que esta… cumpliendo?

R tex-… em, si?... no comprendo que respuesta buscan…

Chrysalis- p-p-pero pensé que

Celestia- si soy sincera yo también pensé mal de el…

Rarity- eso quiere decir que si cumplió

-todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la noticia, tex solo los observa con duda-

R tex- no comprendo… en algún momento el dijo que no lo haría?

Luna- e… bien el, no parece el tipo de pony…

R tex- "persona"

Luna- si, persona, que cumpliría algo asi…

R tex-… el dijo que lo haría…

Celestia- si nos apegamos a todo lo que dice… la mayoría tendríamos que estar…

Shining- enterrados?

Applejack- sirviéndole?

R tex-… no creo que comprendan… el dijo que lo haría… así que yo que ustedes… escribiría mi testamento lo mas rápido posible… no hay que dejar asuntos que luego la burocracia tenga que encargarse…

Celestia- y ahí esta… la prueba de que el te… "construyo" no?

R tex- si…

Celestia- de todas formas… nunca creí que el cumpliera… ni siquiera pensé que lo haría… -apenada-

Luna- si

Mane 5- si…

Shining- si hubiera sabido como es… tal vez no hubiese sido tan severo

Cadence- no sé qué pensar… a pesar de todo… el tiene "corazón"

Chrysalis, apenada-… si… el… aun lo intenta…

R tex- jejeje… "corazón"…

Cadence- de que te ríes?

Rarity- pensé que aportabas "tranquilidad y lógica"… porque te ríes de eso?!

R tex- Matías no tiene corazón… jejejeje el tiene unos pistones que bombean sangre a sus órganos e influyen de exigeno sus globulos rojos… lo encuentro… hilarante

Applejack- como sea… cuanto tendremos que esperar?

R tex-… unas 3 horas… 30 minutos

Rainbow- AAAAGGGG has que sea más rápido!

R tex-… deseas ser pacificada de nuevo?

Mane 5- NO!

-esperaron… hablando y conversando sobre Twilight, lo mucho que la extrañaban y lo… extrañamente cercanos que se habían vuelto hacia Matías; Chrysalis solo se quedó en un costado, apenada por haber insultado a quien ahora le daba a su especie un futuro… una mas feliz del que ella podría haber imaginado… finalmente sin hambre… pensando en lo mal que se había portado con Matías, cosa que rápidamente desapareció al recordar como él la trato a ella, pese a todo, ahora su especie tenía la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo… de tener un mejor mañana; solo pasaron unos minutos-

Chrysalis- pero si es una mentira… si no tienen nada los estaría ayudando por nada! Aagggg… p-pero aun asi… si llega a ser verdad…. tengo… tengo que ayudar?

R tex, quien estaba solo observando el progreso de la torre- ee?

Chrysalis- debo volver a la colmena

Celestia- …piensas escapar?

Chrysalis- que? No!... solo quiero… a-ayudar… si es cierto que el tiene este "dispositivo" para los cambiantes…

Luna- bueno… creo que dice la verdad

Cadence- supongo… pero ahora estamos esperando a que eso –señalando a la torre- se termine… y cuando esto este realizado partiremos de inmediato… tu colmena esta ahora muy lejos como para llegar

L tex- no hace falta… algunos de sus espías mantienen posiciones cerca del terreno… ven? –señalando a los arbustos, en donde 2 cabezas se asomaban-

Celestia- Chrysalis?... porque hay 2 espías observando? –viendo a Chrysalis con mirada desafiante-

Cúsalas, sonrojada- es que… nada… solo…. Aaaagggg… ahora podrían ser de ayuda para encontrar a su amiga y a Matías… y quizá… pedirles disculpas…

R tex- no creo que sea necesario disculparse con matias… pero como desee…

Cadence- y lo de robarte a mi prometido el dia de mi boda y tratar de destruir Canterlot?!

Chrysalis- hice lo que hice para mi colmena… no me arrepiento de haber buscado nuestro alimento

Celestia- aun después de todo sigues pensando que lo que hiciste es justificable!?

R tex- eeee… procesando… que fue lo que hizo?

Applejack, contándole a tex por el oído- smsmsmmsmsmmmmsmsms

R tex- aja… aja… según estándares del líder supremo… no se requiere ninguna justificación para esa acción…

Chrysalis- ja! Gracias…

R tex- aun asi, que sepas que debido a que tu acción es de supervivencia o lo que se considera como "normal" o "bueno" en tu cultura, permite automáticamente que el que todos los tuyos sean exterminados por ellos sea una acción también lógica

Todos- Q-QUE?!

Celestia- n-no queremos llegar a tales extremos! Acaso Matías alguna vez…

R tex- unas 4 veces… según su lógica, "si algo trata de matarme por supervivencia o cultura, tengo la gloriosa y perfecta justificación de hacer lo que me salga de mis órganos inferiores"… literalmente lo tengo escrito como eso…

Chrysalis- o… ósea que si… glup… si hubiéramos intentado alimentarnos de el…

Celestia- o si lo hubiéramos atacado por habernos parecido "malo"…

R tex- básicamente el hubiera contestado al fuego… toda especie puede actuar finalmente de la forma que quiera, según el, pues no hay una moral suprema ni una idea de "normalidad" que se aplique a todos… como el hecho de que ustedes requieren "amor" o que ustedes requieren solo pasturas y vegetales… por tanto… estan en completa libertad de atacarlo, esclavizarlo, venerarlo o solo dejarlo… pero recuerden que si intentan algo que a el no le gusta el esta en la misma libertad de… "convertirlos en desechos a golpes"… -sonriendo-

Todos-….

Cadence- ustedes… tienen una filosofía tan rara y perturbadora…

Chrysalis- si soy honesta no entendí la mitad

Luna- es algo así como… podemos atacarlo, pero el puede defenderse

Chrysalis- pero el ES QUIEN ATACA!

Applejack- cierto…

R tex- y ustedes están en completa libertad de defenderse… pero sepan que eso provocara mas molestia por su parte… ya que para el "nadie tiene derecho a nada más que adorarme"…

Chrysalis- perturbador…

Celestia-… bien… Chrysalis… puedes por favor disculparte con cadence…

Chrysalis- o sino?

Luna- creeeeo que seguiremos teniendo clases de "filosofía" de el…

R tex- según la filosofía del líder, todo lo que es, fue y será, es para que el haga lo que le de la gana…

Chrysalis- esta bien, esta BIEN!... aaaahhhhh lamento haber arruinado tu boda… y encarcelarlos… y tratar de comerlos…

Cadence, enojada pero dudando- bien… acepto tu disculpa..

(transmitiendo:

Tex- aquí base

R.1- señor!

Tex- ven a los 2 espías que les dije que dejaran en paz?

R.1- si SE-ÑOR!

Tex- tráiganlos

R.1- ejecútenlos

Tex- no… tráiganlos

R. 1- por eso… ejecutarlos

Tex- repite después de mi… trai

R. 1– eje

Tex-… pásame con numero 2…)

Luna- supongo que podríamos darte la oportunidad

Chrysalis- g… gra…. Gracias…

R tex- puede enviar a estos 2 en su búsqueda… aunque no veo la razón

-2 reclutas aparecen con los espías que vigilaban la base-

R tex- estos 2 han estado vigilando nuestra base en busca de debilidades y para rescatarte… algo que me pareció bastante idiota dado que no estabas aquí

Espía- eso tratábamos de AVERIGUAR!

Chrysalis- ya!... ahora no tiene importancia… escuchen ustedes 2 –señalando a los espías- díganle a Larvarus que traiga a todos los drones rastreadores… hay que buscar a unos… "amigos"…

Espía, confundido- eeeeEEE?! Acaso le lavaron el cerebro mi reina?

Espía 2- LA HAN REEMPLAZADO CON UNA DE ESAS COSAS! –Señalando a uno de los reclutas-

R tex- A! que buena idea –pensativo- porque no se nos ocurrió?...

Cadence, viendo a tex- por favor no lo hagas…

R tex- entendido…

Chrysalis, gritando a los espías- NO SOY UNA REEMPLAZO! SOY LA GRAN Y PODEROZA CRYSALIS! SU REINA… -gritando con toda ira-

Espías- MI REINA!

Espía 1- solo usted podría gritarnos asi… -sonriendo con cara de bobo-

Chrysalis, pasándose un casco por la cara- solo… hagan lo que les dije!

Espías- SI SU MAJESTAD!

R 5- no no no no… es "eeeentendido" –con cara de idiota-

R tex- ignórenlo…

Todos- jajajaja

-horas luego… partieron en busca de sus amigos… con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo… y tex… con la esperanza de que quedara algo que salvar-

¡)$("($)")(#)$$) –información-

¡)$("($)")(#)$$) –información-

¡)$("($)")(#)$$) –información-

¡)$("($)")(#)$$) –iniciandocin-

¡)$("($)")(#)$$) –informaFMFMF)$)!")$==)$=))""#($/

-/

-/

-/

[iniciando sistemas]…

[cargando]…

[Situación… actualizada]

{- -} que sucede ahora…

[[°]] es el sujeto M 7347257… algoritmos mentales han cambiado…

{- -} cargue

[Cargando actualización de sucesos]

{- -} esto empeora… el sujeto no cambio como se esperaba… algoritmos 3,1225 a algoritmo 56,27257 ya no sirven para predecir las situaciones

[[°]] afirmativo, las posibilidades de éxito se reducen nuevamente… se debe actuar

{- -}… el suceso$

[[°]] cargando… procesando… situación: impredecible… posibilidades igualadas de múltiples líneas de tiempo… no se puede predecir correctamente el resultado

{- -} el volverá a escapar… se debe evitar… concentren tiempo adicional entre el sujeto y el suceso… así cambian sus algoritmos nuevamente

[[°]] calculando situación… posibilidades de éxito… aumentadas…

{- -} esto a durado demasiado… demasiada energía desviada para su contención…

[[°]] el haber contactado con el sujeto por medio de sus… "sueños" (patrón de onda "mental" de tipo de ser N° 8896181-1) no estaba autorizado…

{- -} afirmativo… pero fue una posibilidad de que esto lo detuviera… "inconscientemente"

[[°]] no se recomienda volver a intentarlo… desperdicio de energía excesivo

[calculando]….

[calculando]….

[cal… ADVERTENCIA]

[ADVERTENCIA] [ADVERTENCIA] [ADVERTENCIA] [ADVERTENCIA] [ADVERTENCIA] [ADVERTENCIA]

{- -} que sucede ahora…

[[°]] onda de energía cao#$"# detectada surgiendo de dimensión actual… el "tiempo" no se re-curvo correctamente y ahora la energía caot%## se dispersó a dimensiones aledañas… se calcula que múltiples dimensiones se verán afectadas…

{- -} ignórelo… otra neurona se encargara de esto…

[[°]]… entendido…

-/

-/

-/

$!((%(¡")%(¡)))))))))) -informacion-

-horas luego, escape de Matías-

-destrozar las cabezas de los 2 guardias que vigilaban mi encierro fue algo sencillo y fue ejecutado a la perfección… me disloque el hombro derecho y la verdad es que sentía sangre en mis fosas nasales… era mi cerebro o parte de el, el cual se había lastimado y tenía alguna que otra hemorragia interna… los 4 cristales reventaron en cuanto baje de las cadenas, parecían ser una especie de "debilitadores mentales" o amplificadores de magia… ni puta idea… algo así es peligroso dado que destruye más rápido la voluntad de uno… que como lo supe?... porque creen que tuve que usar tanto poder para escapar y ahora mi cerebro sangra?-

Matias, cansado- aaaahhhh…aaaahhhhh… la cabeza me esta matando… por favor que esta vez sea la "realidad"… aunque en este punto hasta eso es discutible…

-algo similar a que una computadora perdiera la mitad de su cpu… combinado con múltiples dolores de cabeza, y que parte de mi se estaba "reconstruyendo" por las peleas anteriores, no me encontraba muy al 100 que digamos; la "alarma" (algún loco corriendo y gritando) no se hiso esperar y varios guardias empezaran a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, al poco tiempo… ho… por dios… otra vez el?-

Redblood, rodeado de guardias en la entrada de la celda de Matías- AQUÍ ESTA! NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR!

Matias- esto tiene que ser una broma… otra ves el?... aaggg… con lo que me duele la cabeza ahora me tengo que aguantar a este de nuevo…

Adepto- de que está hablando?

Redblood- que importa, ATRÁPENLO!

\- los guardias o idiotas con complejo de stroom truper empezaron a disparar con sus cuernos dándole a todo… y a mi para variar; los disparos se sentían fuertes y tras varios intentos fallidos decidieron avanzar con lo que tenían frente a frente, con cuchillas, lanzas y alguna que otra cosa rara… ese está usando un látigo?-

Matias, lanzando rocas- AAAAAAAAAA! No me creo lo efectivo que es esto! JAJAJAJA!

Adeptos- por el AMO!

Adepto 4, asestando con su lanza contra Matías- MUERE!

Matías, rompiéndole la "mandarina" en gajos con un puñetazo- NO! Muérete tú! Jajajaja…

-corrí contra la columna de idiotas que se formaban en frente de la entrada, los "unicornos" me dispararon y trataron de detenerme como pudieron… pero soy tan increíble que no lo lograron-

Matias, corriendo como un desenfrenado contra el muro de escudos - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Adepto 12- CUIDADO!

Adepto 3- no se detiene!

Redblood- apártense!

-el muro de escudos quedo desecho, y yo en perfecto estado-

Matias, levantándose y vomitando sangre- BUUAAAAAAGGGG!... carajo… esto me está cayendo mal COFFF COFF!

-… "perfecto" es relativo a… la vieja de quien lo vea-

Redblood, levantándose de entre los caídos- TU! Pagaras! No vas a escapar y al final servirás al maestro, SUFREEEE! –disparando contra matias un rayo-

Matías, recibiendo el rayo de frente- AAAAGGGGGG!... (vamos!... VAMOS!... carajo… el dolor es insoportable)

-comencé a avanzar contra red con su rayo dándome en el pecho, el aumento la potencia con toda su fuerza y yo sentía eso bastante mientras trataba de cubrirme con los brazos, al final le fue inútil y termine por alcanzarlo-

Matias, levantando a Redblood desde su cuerno- adivina que viene…

Redblood, sufriendo por estar levantado en el aire- aaagggg… mi maestro te hará pag….

Matias, golpeándolo con toda furia en la cara- NO! YO LO VOY A HACER PAGAR!

-redi término hecho melcocha contra la pared, supuse que no iba a ser un problema ya que se quedó bastante tranquilo cuando cayó al suelo, como sea, había una cantidad de adeptos pidiendo a gritos que alguien fuera y les rompiera partes esenciales de su sistemas internos… quien es el líder para negar tan pequeña petición?-

Adepto 11- A POR EL!

Adepto 2- el comandante cayo!

Matias- ese era su comandante? –viendo a redblood- y después se quejan de que yo les digo que hacer! Ahora pueden hacerlo fácil y autogolpearce para mi placer… o que los golpee yo y terminen COMIENDO POR UNA PAJITA!

Adepto 5-… em… pref…

Adepto 8- ATAAAAQUEEEN!

Matías, pateando al que grito- PAJIIIITAAAAAA!

-el pelotudo que insitio revoto contra el techo y se quedo "pacificado" contra el suelo de hielo, por desgracia los demas trataron de "imitarlo"; cuando todos estuvieron más "tranquilos" en ese lugar, perdiendo quizá alguna cantidad de sangre por hemorragias, decidí ir a ver a sombra, porque de seguro que tenía unas ganas tremendas de que le rompiera la sección por la que uno se sienta, por supuesto durante el trayecto me encontré con otros que pedían lo mismo a muerte-

Adepto, acuchillando a Matías- AAAA! MUERE MUERE MUERE!

Matías, golpeando como un luchador de boxeo- VAMOS ROCKY! Tu puedes! –poniendo cara de Stalone- no entrenador… no puedo…

Adepto 25-… que demonios del tártaro!?

-fue toda una lucha contra los "iluminados" de sombra… valga decir que la iluminación de este pelotudo no les es suficiente para lograr el sentido común… el menos común de los sentidos por este lugar, trataron de detenerme, empalarme, dispararme magia, flechas, fuego, un intento medio extraño de tirarme estalagmitas de hielo que termino con mas de uno con contusiones cerebrales al haberles introducido dichas estalagmitas por un oído (usarlas como palos de golf y sus cabezas como las pelotas)… todo mientras avanzaba por su "malvada guarida"… porque carajos alguien quiere un lugar con cuadros de uno mismo y alfombra roja estilo "gótico súper deprimente"?; me encontré con una puerta cerrada en un pasillo por el cual una cantidad de guardias importante trato de pararme, sentía entre los dolores de cabeza y el sangrado que… "algo" estaba del otro lado y que lo conocía… honestamente patee 4 puertas mas iguales y 3 eran los dormitorios y una bodega… basta decir que mi "sentido" estaba hecho concha-

Matías, pateando la puerta hasta que esta cedió- LA! PUTA! MADRE!

-la puerta cedió, del otro lado estaba Twilight viendo una gema de color verde que emanaba energía hacia ella, estaba llorando y gemía ligeramente entre lo que parecían ser pedidos de ayuda; uno pensaría que la tendrían más escondida o que quizá podría pasarla por alto, pero yo soy… "táctico", lo que se traduce en: rompo todas las puertas que me encuentro, busco por todos lados, me mato a piñas con cada santo pelotudo que se me cruza y sigo despejando todo el tiempo mi retaguardia… m… me hace acordar cuando jugaba con la computadora-

Twilight- no… NO!... basta… y… yo no… no amig… no! Nunca… quise…

Matias- aaaahhhh… lo sabia… el capitalismo la esta consumiendo!

-qué hacer?... ante la impotencia… de la indecisión, podía liberarla y luego golpeara o golpearla ahora y luego no liberarla… y porque quería hacer eso? Porque me da la gana… y tal vez como justificativo porque no escapo… acaso no pudo salir de una simple ilusión la cual te tiene atrapado en tus peores miedos?... aahhh… que seres tan insignificantes, menos mal que el LIDER, glorioso pos-apocalíptico dictador, está aquí para salvarlos… de ellos mismos y de su estupidez-

Matias, dándole un cabezazo al cristal- QUE VIVA EL ROCK!

-me "duede da cabeza"-

Matías, cayendo al suelo agarrándose la cabeza y escupiendo sangre- porque lo hice?... ya se me olvido jajajajaj AY! Esto duele

Twilight, despertando lentamente- e… eee?... que… que paso?

Matias, agarrando a Twilight y dándole cachetadas- despierta despierta despierta!

Twilight, tratando de apartar la mano de Matías- basta basta BASTA MATÍAS! Estoy despierta!... –mirando a Matías con ira-

Matias, aun agarrando a Twilight- perrrrrfecto! Todo de acuerdo a mi complicado plan…. Duerme –adormeciéndola con una llave al cuello- ssshhhh sshhh… duerme duerme… aaahhhh tengo esa facilidad para hacer que otros se tranquilicen…

-ahora viene la parte fea… la parte en donde no quiero que esté presente ninguno… lo que voy a hacer; la deje en la celda con la puerta abierta y me dispuse a enfrentar a sombra con mi cuchillo de combate, mi ira… y mi bota-

-corrí por los pasillos que se estaban despejando a mi paso de adeptos, hasta que finalmente me encontré cara a cara con el "señor supremo de la maldad"… son necesarios los tronos con tema de castillo sombrío?... no… pero si son necesarias las bases con estatuas de mi hechas de oro "nuestro adorado líder"-

Sombra, comenzando a bajar por las escaleras que conducían a su trono- **bien… veo que te costó llegar hasta aquí** –viendo como sangraba por la nariz-** jmjmjmjm y así piensas enfrentarme?... veo que eres tan idiota como las princesas… alguna vez ellas también creyeron que podían ganarme… pero solo me retrasaron…**

Matias- si bueno, pero yo, señor "la tengo muy clara" me recontra re cague a piñas con cada uno de tus inútiles, ayer y hoy, y aun asi pienso partirte el culo…

Sombra, ignorando los comentarios- **como quieras… cuando te encierra de nuevo te torturare solo para disfrutar de tus lloriqueos… asi aprenderás A RESPETARME!**

Matías- que cosa, eso mismo pensaba hacerte a vos… vení que te enseño algo

-comenzó la pelea, sombra se tele transporto frente a mi y me disparo, me cubrí con los brazos en forma de x y decidió cambiar de objetivo, le dio a mi rodilla izquierda haciéndome caer… el servo que me sostenía se desestabilizo (se partio el eje) e iba a tardar en volver; me pare usando mis habilidades psíquicas con mi rodilla… podrán imaginar que el dolor era terrible en mi cabeza y casi me quedaba sin aliento-

-golpeando y luchando así por varios minutos, el saltaba y usaba su magia contra mi, termine por casi perder el brazo derecho cuando un disparo me atravesó el hombro, tome el cuchillo con mi mano izquierda y la pelea siguió, sombra huía todo el tiempo, siempre saltando de un lado a otro y disparando, y yo solo podía defenderme con el cuchillo, algún que otro disparo revoto en el filo y trate de devolvérselo, cuando sombra vio que podía devolverle los disparos comenzó a acercase más, hasta que decidió que los disparos no valían y termino por tomar una espada con su magia que había en uno de los muros… para que una especie así hacia espadas?... acaso tenían dedos escondidos?-

-golpeo con fuerza el cuchillo una y otra vez, casi sin esfuerzo dado que no tenía que moverse, mientras tanto yo trataba de salvarme como podía, al final tuve que dejar que me clavara la espada para acercarme y asestarle una patada de frente, el voló e impacto contra un muro de hielo y yo caí por el cansancio-

Sombra, parándose con heridas- **porque…. Aaahhhh aaahhhh porque continuas? No hay nada aquí para ti… aaahhhh aaahhhh… lo vi en la mente de tu "amiga"… estaba tan cerca de hacerla mía… aaahhhh aaahhhh…aaaahhhh ella vio lo que eras y creyó poder cambiarte… pero yo se la verdad… aaahhhh aaahhh… la verd…**

Matias- si si si… lo que digas… tu discurso no me importa… si sabes que no me van a poder cambiar guárdatelo y si también sabes que me gusta romperle el cuello a la gente… vení que te enseño como quedan después de eso… pedazo de mierda… te pensás que sabes algo?... te pesas que me entendes por haber estado un rato en mi cabeza?... la patada que te ganaste es épica

Sombra- **nada importa… solo la oscuridad…**

-me pare y continué sin dejarlo terminar, sombra se tele transporto detrás mío y trato de asestarme una patada, con rápida furia di un giro y barrí el suelo con un puñetazo, haciéndolo caer y con el cuchillo le clave la pierna al suelo, el grito de dolor y comenzó a disparar sin piedad con su magia a todos lados-

Sombra, disparando- **AAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Matías- mierda sos… y a la mierda volves!

Sombra-** MALDITOOO! INÚTIL CRIATURA!**

-el techo de la caverna comenzó a ceder y termino por venírsenos encima, el lugar se vino abajo y entre el hielo, la nieve y pedazos de su guarida, nunca deje de mirarlo a los ojos… no se iba a escapar de esto… luego de la avalancha, comencé a levantarme de entre los escombros, el trono y la sala estaban hechos pedazos y podía sentir la nieve caerme encima… donde estaba?; no me importo porque de inmediato, de los escombros surgió sombra aun con el cuchillo clavado, se veía hecho mierda igual que yo-

Matías- ahora… aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh estamos igualados…

Sombra, sangrando y respirando agitadamente- **aaaahhh aaahhhh aaaahhh… porque NO MUERES?¡?!... aaahhhh aaaahhh…**

Matías- esa pregunta… coff coff –tose sangre- me la han hecho mas de lo que podrías imaginar… la pregunta que me importa a mi es PORQUE NO TE MORIS VOS?! En serio… ni las putas cucarachas me dan tanto trabajo!

-y de la nada unas sombras comenzaron a sacudirse sobre nosotros-

Celestia- ES AQUÍ!

Luna- llegamos al fin!

Cadence- SOMBRA!

R tex- SEÑOR!

-se hiso presente la "banda"… llegan tarde para el concierto… de todas formas cayeron con guardias, algunos Reclutas del batallón disciplinario y varios carruajes por la entrada que tenía la habitación a la izquierda… y el nuevo súper tragaluz que tenía arriba-

Matias- TEX!

R tex- esta bien señor?!

Matías- CARAJO! Cuanto pretendías tardar!?

R tex- si… está bien…

Sombra-** ho! Que ternura… aaaahhhh aaaahhh llegaron tus amigas?... jmjmjmjmjm… AHORA QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ PODR…**

-Matías le da una patada en el estómago y sombra cae al suelo-

Matías- podrías… aceptar…. cerrar EL ORT..

Twilight, arrastrándose por la pared- coff coff… Matías! Alto!...

-Twilight por fin se despertó y logro llegar justo a tiempo-

Matías, colocando su rodilla en el cuello de sombra- es una lástima… quería evitar que se traumaran demasiado pero ya que… –preparándose para hacer fuerza- un cabo suelto… un problema menos

Twilight, sosteniéndose de la pared- ALTO! No…

-me detuve, porque?... porque no quería que lo hiciera?... ella había… y si ahora estaba con el? No… no por favor!... esto es otro truco? Sigo en la prisión?!... no… No, sombra no sabe de tex y el… el está aca… entonces… yo no lo logre, no pude salvar la situación… no pude llegar a tiempo, no pude sacarla a tiempo, ni tampoco ellos… ahora no queda nada-

Twilight- no…. No lo hagas…

Celestia- tiene razón Matías… sombra debe pag…

Matias, iracundo- CÁLLENSE!... solo cállense… COFF! COOOFFF! –manchando la nieve con sangre- aaahhhh

R tex- señor?...

Matías, señalando a las princesas- armas LISTAS AHORA!

Luan- que estás haciendo?

Applejack- Twilight ya llegamos!... que está pasando?

Matías- a ellas también

R 6- si señor! Por la rodina…

-la situación era tensa, los reclutas le apuntaban a las chicas y a las princesas, pero luego llego Chrysalis con varios de sus súbditos y los reclutas serraron un circulo alrededor mío y de sombra, aun apuntándole a todos, listos para disparar a mi orden-

Twilight- matias… aaahhhh aaaaahhhh coff coff… que estas haciendo? –Cayendo al suelo-

Applejack- Twilight!

Rainbow- vamos! –Corriendo con las demás para socorrer a Twilight-

Sombra- **y bien?.. .piensas hacer algo? Jmjmjmjm… MUÉSTRALES A TODOS LO QUE ERES! Maldita criatura… o crees que no te verán con su falsa inocencia cuando lo hagas?**

Matias- NO ES POR ESO GENIO!... carajo… (que hago?... que hacer?... si Twilight "cae", si ella ya cayó bajo sombra no sirve de nada… mas pienso remediarlo, de una forma en la cual no me vuelvan a fastidiar… p-pero ya esta? Perdi?... una última esperanza para este mundo… una ultimo tiro de suerte) …Twilight

Twilight, levantándose con la ayuda de sus amigas- q-que?

Matías- (pongámoselo en términos que "entienda") vos… que pensás de la amistad?...

Luna- ho no

Celestia- que dices hermana?...

Cadence- porque le preguntas eso?

R tex- m… una posibilidad… almenos del 74% de que volvamos al principio…

Matias- se… otra vez la burra al trigo… no se ni cuánto tiempo estuve, no se cuánto tiempo pudo pasar ella encerrada…

Twilight- que?... porque me lo preguntas?

Matías- contesta… la… pregunta

-Twilight vio en mis ojos la furia y la seriedad… se quedó paralizada, trago saliva y contesto-

Twilight- si… aun creo

Matías, apretando el cuello de sombra, este lanzo un grito de dolor- no me mientas…

Sombra- **GGGRRRR!...**

Twilight, tratando de comprender- porque me lo preguntas?!

Matías, apretando nuevamente el cuello de sombra- CONTESTA!

Celestia, tratando de avanzar- Matías!, no sé qué intentas pero detente!

R 6, apuntando al restro de celestia- ALTO AHÍ! Nadie se mueva

Sombra- **que… curiosa… pregunta… jmjmjmjm… dile… mi querida aprendiz…**

Matías- no… -viendo a Twilight- entonces no queda esperanza para ustedes, ARMA!

-un recluta me da un revolver Nagant… el arma usada por los comisarios rusos para… "insipirar a las tropas"… que ahora sirva para aprender lo que les pasa a los que atacan al lider-

Matías, apuntándole a sombra- lo ciento por ustedes…

Celestia- q-que es eso?! Acaso es otra de sus armas?!

-Matías dispara al suelo y todos se sorprenden… y comprenden lo que estaba por pasar-

Twilight, dudando- es que… no… no lo entiendo que es lo que –Matías amartilla el arma- ALTO!... por favor alto… aun creo en la amistad, nunca deje de creer en ella… porque… tu me ayudaste…

-todos se sorprenden ante la respuesta-

Sombra- **jmjm… JAJAJAJA!... es… la mejor mentira que e escuchado…**

Matias- sabes que cuando tengo el arma amartillada, el más mínimo movimiento puede dispararla… no?

-sombra traga y mira el arma que apunta a su cabeza con desesperación-

Twilight- tu… escapaste y me fuiste a buscar… todos vinieron a ayudar… aun cuando estabas herido y superado en número, fuiste corriendo a ayudarme… gracias… gracias a todos

Sombra- **jajajajaja!... que tierno… pero nada acabara con el mal que lleva por dentro… nada**

-y un respiro de alivio abandono mi cuerpo, al saber que no voy a tener que… destruirlo todo… y porque todo?, porque si algún otro loco de remate que ella tenía que detener o ella misma empiezan otra vez CON ESTA PORQUERÍA DE CONQUISTAR Y OBSCURIDAD LES VOY A METER UN PUTO PALO EN EL ORTO Y ASARLOS HASTA QUE LAS BRAZAS SE APAGUEN!... aaaahhhh aaaahhhh… aunque aun queda un problema que trata de hacerse el "ser supremo del mal" bajo mi bota-

Sombra- **JAJAJAJA COFF COFFF…**

Matias- rie… -sombra para- ríe ahora que puedes…

Sombra- **VAMOS! HASLO!**

Matías, viendo a sombra unos segundos- no… -des-amartillando el arma- te condeno a seguir con vida… te condeno a vivir cada día…. Sin nada… -Matías se para, sombra sigue en el suelo- todos los días como un perdedor…

Sombra-** jmjmjmjm… ho pobre de mi JAJAJAJA! No tienes el valor para hacerlo frente a ellas verdad?! AAAAJAJAJAJA! **

-Matías pisa con fuerza rompiendo a sombra-

Matias- vive… cada día sin nada… sin nadie…

Celestia- que… q-que HICISTE?!

Twilight- NOOOOOO!

Applejack- Él ya estaba derr…

Sombra, tomándose la cabeza- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

-el cuerno… sin el supongo que deja de ser una amenaza… para pasar a ser una animal herido, tomo su cuerno… o lo que queda de el, de su cabeza sale una línea de sangre mientras lo tomo-

Matías, hablándole a oído de sombra- te dije que te iba a hacer daño…

-camine, los reclutas bajaron las armas y los demás se tranquilizaron, me dirigí a la salida junto a los reclutas, me detuve frente a las princesas-

Matías, viendo a Celestia- si se escapa… mi venganza será terrible… hoy lo dejo a ustedes… mañana, si vuelve a ser mi problema no voy a parar porque me lo pidan

Celestia, bajando la mirada- e… está bien…Matías yo…. Lo ciento…

Luna- has demostrado que… no eres lo que pensábamos… aunque tal vez no fue…

Matías- no me importa si fue "desalmado" –mostrando lo que quedaba del cuerno y dándoselo a luna-… él se queda así… quiero que sufra el resto de su existencia…

Cadence- porque deseas eso?... porque quieres algo tan cruel? Eso es algo que el haría!

Matías- está vivo, y aun puede seguir… -viendo a las ponys como se abrazaban con Twilight-… y ellas también…

-continué mientras que los guardias me dejaban pasar o corrían para atrapar a los últimos adeptos… sombra ya no era una amenaza… Twilight estaba a salvo, las "amigas" seguían juntas y… todo podía quizá seguir esta vez… quizá al final logre hacer algo bueno… quizá al… fina…l…-

Matías, caminado entre la nieve- aaaahhhh aaahhhh aaahhhh porque… tengo tanta hambre?... y porque –tocándose la nariz y la boca, habían dejado un rastro de sangre en la nieve- ha…. Esto lo explica… je –cae arrodillado- je –cae al suelo- je…

R tex- SEÑOR!


	22. Chapter 20

por la tardanza... y en agradecimiento por leer...

y para el que no lo sepa... los "defcon" son estados de enmergencia... y empeoran al acercarce al cero... listos... para el apocaliptico fin?

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 20: DEFCON 5

))))))))

)(/$!(/$(¡"/$)(/ -informacion desconocida-

-la guarida de sombra destruida… entre las princesas y los guardias, Y con ayuda de los cambiantes, la guarida se hundió en el hielo… llevándose consigo las ultimas reliquias que sombra podría usar contra Ecuestria… pero no es eso lo que importa, o si?... no… Twilight estaba herida pero a salvo, sin la posibilidad de que sombra la corrompiera, este mundo podía descansar tranquilo$_-_-_

$"!$$$$$$$$$$$$%#%()#"""""""")%(#"

¡")$)"!$=))$)"![p0r]-)$!I")$"=$=$))$="$)=)$![4h0r4]!=)"""$)

)$=")$=)=)$(%/%#(/#"(/%/#")(%/)("/#(%/)(#"/(%)/

)$)"!=-_ de un futuro convertido en pesadilla; y aunque todos los ponys volvían a estar alegres de tener a Twilight junto a ellos a salvo, Matías, el ser de otra dimensión, estaba en una carreta tirada por media docena de guardias reales, mientras que con él solo viajaba R tex, quien trataba de mantenerlo con vida y cerrar las hemorragias que tenia en su cuerpo-

-en poco tiempo llegaron al castillo donde colocaron a Twilight en la enfermería real, junto con sus amigas y las princesas, pero los reclutas no dejaron que los pegasos bajaran con Matías en el castillo y a punta de arma los obligaron a llevarlos a su base donde podrían llegar a atenderlo; mientras de momento todos se quedaron con Twilight, los médicos la trataban con lo que tenían y las princesas, Shining, las mane 5 e incluso Chrysalis se quedaron con ella para ver que se recuperara-

-en la enfermería, noche-

Applejack, con vos temblorosa- creen… que se pondrá bien?

Fluttershy- yo… -tratando de retener las lágrimas- no puedo imaginar el perderla

Shining- si tan solo hubiésemos llegado antes… -abrazando a Twilight- lo ciento hermanita

Cadence, consolando a Shining- ya ya… ssffff –limpiándose sus propias lagrimas- s-se pondrá mejor… ya lo veras

Rainbow- creen que… sombra le haya hecho algo?

Celestia- es… es muy posible… quizá intento algo con su mente o… -una lagrima le recorre el rostro- aaaahhhh… no puedo imaginar que le ha hecho a Twilight…

Luna- ni yo… solo queda esperar… los médicos dijeron que la pusieron en coma para que este más estable

Applejack-… no entiendo cómo funciona la medicina complicada –sacando un pastel de manzana- por eso traigo un pastel de manzana acaramelada de la abuela… eso siempre me ponía mejor

Rarity- y yo algunas cortinas para mejora visual… -colocando las cortinas con su magia- siempre que veo un lugar bonito me ciento mejor

Shining- con Sombra encerrado… su reino del terror finalmente acabo… y pagara por todo el mal que hizo… todo –acariciando la pesuña de su hermana-

Luna- hay que dejar descansar a ambos…

Rainbow, viendo el resto de la enfermería- si… em… donde está el por cierto?

Cadence- venía detrás de nosotros con sus… maquinas

Celestia- ahora que lo dices… no vi que aterrizaran…

Luna- pero… a donde pudo ir?!

Chrysalis, pasándose un casco por la cabeza- estoy segura que pronto volverá para… atacarnos o algo así… -avanzando hacia Twilight- supongo que solo es cuestión de esperar a que nos grite o algo así…

Applejack- se puede saber que estás haciendo?

Chrysalis- e?... nada… -escupiendo en las heridas de Twilight-

Rarity- IUUUUGGGG! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Pinkie- es nuestra amiga a la que escupes!

Celestia, haciendo brillar su cuerno junto con las demás en posiciones de defensa- que es lo que crees que estas haciendo?!

Chrysalis, sorprendida- eee…. Nada?... solo la curo… asi es como los cambiantes nos recuperamos… nuestra saliva tiene propiedades sanadoras… así es como conservamos la… "comida" –sonriendo para aliviar la tención-

Fluttershy- huau… algunas clases de insectos hacen lo mismo… creo que la orug…

Guardia, entrando a la sala casi sin aliento- PRINCESAS! Aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh aaaahhhhh… los pegasos…. Los…. Aaahhhhh aaaahhhh… los pegasos que transportaban a la criatura siguieron camino hacia Ponyville!¡

Celestia- ahí está… porque fue hasta allá?

Chrysalis, tratando de desviar la atención- lo ven?... seguro que en poco tiempo empieza a fastidiarnos de nuevo…

Luna- pero, porque fue para ahí?

-la mirada que pasaba por cada uno solo se respondía con un ligero levantamiento de hombros, nadie tenia una idea de porque iría para alla matias-

Doctor- que lastima, quisiera poder estudiarlo… -escuchando las palpitaciones de Twilight con su instrumento- mmmm… bien, de todas formas mañana voy para halla… estoy tan emocionado!

Celestia, confundida- porque?

Doctor- bueno, por la criatura claro!… la vi en los periódicos hace unos días, pero con el ataque, los trenes y caminos se cerraron… pero ahora voy a poder ir a verla

Applejack- ho ho…. Creen que alguien más quiera ir a ver a Matías?

Doctor- pues claro! Un descubrimiento así no pasa todos los días, varios académicos de la medicina quieren estudiarla… como hará para pararse en sus patas traseras? Nosotros lo hacemos por poco tiempo pero según lo que leí el permaneció así durante todo el discurso ja JA! Estoy tan emocionado

Pinkie- no lo se…. Que piensa prince… princesas?

Princesas, con caras de temor- ho…. Por…. Ecuestria…

-y porque no temer? Cuando los ponys lleguen e… interactúen amablemente con Matías el muy posiblemente conteste su falta de adoración y sometimiento con violencia… desmedida y antidemocrática-

Twilight, despertando- e… eee?... dónde estoy?

Todos/as- TWILIGHT!

-twilight abrió los ojos en ese momento y todos se aliviaron al verlo… la abrazaron, y $)!))")$99"!))9

)$!)"$))"!)$")$)!-inf0rm4cion¡¿?-

} s1st3n_un1v3rc3: FALURE- int3rfernc3 detect3d -)($!(()!(("$((((($-

} s1st3n_un1v3rc3: FALURE- 1nt3rfernc3 d3tect3d -$$"=#?#)$-

} s1st3n_un1v3rc3: FALURE- 1nt3rf3rnc3 d3t3Ct3d -¨**¨[[]]¨][_;;;;-

…"y

…v!v1er0n

[#)!"$ interf3r3ncia…. C0rr3gida… p0r ahora#!"#$] }traduction_human 12277115…+432568…i: true

_sistemas operando_

_falla_ detectada_ imposible corregir_

…felices por siempre"…

…eso es lo que querían oir?...

…un final feliz?

…Un final divertido?

…Donde todo SE HICIERA REALIDAD?!=?!="!)

…DOND#=)(")(E SU)(S SUEÑ!(O"S SE CU/&(MPLIERAN!?)=#)(¡?

_FALLO_ [($")]

…3sp3ro…. [¨]"!#$)%)

…Qu3 3st3n l1st0s….)$)"=!)$

¡)" ja $I))$)"!))(

J4

J4

=)($=)("!$)("!$=)(¡="$=)((=("=)$($)#"=($)=)"($=)=)

=)(="!)(#=)"!(#"!#)(¡)#( -informacion desconocida-

-y estuvieron con ella durante toda la noche, Twilight les conto como fueron sus experiencias, y pronto todas se preocuparon, como fue que sombra la lastimo… pero en su relato, lo que la hizo tener esperanza fue su fe en sus amigas… en que ellas vendrían… así se había mantenido esperanzada aun en la hora mas obscura, aun ante el tormento que sombra le provocó… ella estaba feliz de tenerlas a todas a su lado… mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro; sabían que ahora ella estaba a salvo, el resto de la noche las chicas y su hermano se quedaron junto a ella, mientras que las princesas se retiraron, en la mañana irían a ver que sucedió con Matías, por hoy… era hora de dormir-

)$)!")$)!"$))) –informacion T3ex-

-DEFCON 5: código valido….-

-situación…. Comprometida…. El líder a caído, se debe mantener a toda costa-

-entre gritos y corridas, los reclutas y las nano maquinas lograron montar una "base" improvisada, una simple cabaña con nada más que el techo y 2 paredes, incluso el suelo era de tierra y la cama donde colocamos al líder era solo una pila de escombros de madera que logramos poner, pronto se asignaron todos los recursos para que estuviera listo un equipo de medicina y 2 unidades de meca-médicos-

-una caja metálica con una mísera pantalla tan antigua que solo tenia 2 colores era todo el equipo en el lugar, un equipo que podía conectarse a cualquiera de las máquinas para monitorear y controlar sus sistemas, adaptado a su funcionamiento mecánico, era lo único que podía interactuar con los sistemas internos y las nanomaquinas del señor dándonos la situación actual de sus sistemas; bajamos de los carruajes con él a cuestas y lo llevamos como pudimos hasta el lugar, los reclutas impidieron que los guardias se quedaran y nos pusimos a trabajar-

Meca-medico 1- bien, mantengan presión aquí…. Aflojare el brazo para reconstrucción luego…. Pásenme una punta para taladro del 13!

R 3, haciendo de asistente- eeentendido! –Colocándole la punta en un taladro de ferretería improvisado-

Meca-medico 2- su pierna izquierda está destrozada… servo principal roto… eje de movimiento aun operativo pero partido

R tex- requiero revisar el interior

Meca-medico 1- eeentendido –retirando los encajes y tornillos que mantenían la sección torácica de Matías- tenemos problemas… algunas partes se doblaron, configurando nanos para cortar dicha sección…

-apartaron las nano maquinas que simulaban la piel y proseguimos con la operación, el cuerpo estaba bastante desecho… desgastes en múltiples lugares y varios metales que se deformaron y atravesaron los órganos, aunque generalmente las nano maquinas se encargar de re-formar la estructura para evitar este tipo de daños, en este caso resultaba imposible por los daños sufridos y la poca energía que tenían-

Meca-medico 2- abriendo compartimiento pectoral…. Los pulmones no están bien… tiene uno colapsado

Meca-medico 1- afirmativo… recolocándolo en funciones… un clavo?... y múltiples púas atravesadas… que fue lo que aspiro?

Matías, sin despertar- a….. A…. AAAAAAAAAAA!

tex- pónganle anestesia….

Meca-medico 1- negativo… no tenemos la que el necesita… con lo que hay no lo dormiremos…

tex- coloquen igualmente calmantes… -viendo a uno de los reclutas- donde están las plantas procesadas?!

Recluta 3- aun no las obtenemos señor…

Tex- inhiban entonces las conexiones con los nervios propios y artificiales, que deje de sentir…

-horas… Toda la noche… entre gritos y sangre… no teníamos manera de evitar el dolor, así que proseguimos con la operación entre espasmos… un ojo tenia la lente rota, aun había hielo que quedó atrapado entre los órganos, eran estalactitas que se incrustaron, y otras cosas más… con la adrenalina y el poder psíquico todo esto pasó desapercibido, aun asi no era la primera vez… en verdad no lo era… y esta vez no teníamos ni siquiera la tecnología básica o los recursos… este mundo y sus medios no los ofrecían así que trabajamos con lo que pudimos, incluso se envió a 2 reclutas al bosque conocido como "ev-er-free" para encontrar a un… una "cebra" de nombre "Zecora" que poseía múltiples químicos, los envié con instrucciones de requisar lo que sea necesario para la operación mediante un lector de químicos… tratando de ser amables con el ser que habitaba ahí…; horas luego, comenzó a amanecer-

-lentamente, la estrella que orbita este mundo comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, como se calculó tenía un retardo de 8 minutos y 42 segundos por lo que tardaba la luz en llegar hasta nuestros receptores; seguíamos operando, ya casi habíamos terminado, los órganos ya estaban estabilizados y las secciones que le retiramos ya estaban reconstruidas… iniciando recolocación-

Meca-medico 1- colocando brazo izquierdo

Meca-medico 2- colocando brazo derecho

-la máquina que se encontraba al lado de Matías comenzó a emitir pitidos cada vez más rápido, se estaba despertando… comenzaba a sentir dolor-

tex, controlando los latidos en la máquina- presión de sangre… estándar… bomba "corazón" reconstituida exitosamente…

Meca-medico 2- colocando pierna izquierda… atornillando…

R. 5, apareciendo de repente- SEÑOR! Tenemos un problema en la entrada

tex- estoy ocupado…

R.5- eeee…. Pero…

-desde lejos un grito se hace presente…. Supe al instante que se traba de lo de costumbre-

R.6, gritando- COMO QUE NO TIENEN PAPELES?!

R.7- EEEEEXXXTERRMINAR!

Applejack- OTRA VEZ?!

tex- la verdad es que sabiendo lo idiotas que son, no me sorprende que vuelvan una y otra vez a sabiendas de lo que puede pasar…

-me retire dejando a los médicos con Matías para terminar las últimas cosas-

Meca-medico 2- colocando caja torácica en lugar…. –sacando un soplete- hay que hacer barbacoa

-al llegar, los reclutas estaban otra vez apuntando con sus armas a los "aliados", y otra vez…. Tuve que calmarlos-

R tex- pueden dejar de apuntarles?...

R.2- PERO NO TIENEN PAPELES! En el nombre del líder….

Celestia- creo que aún no confían en nosotros…

Applejack, con sarcasmo- lo cree?

Luna, tapándose la boca mientras se le escapa una risa- jejejeje…

Fluttershy- estas bien Twilight?

Twilight, caminando con una muleta- si… no estoy tan mal como pensé jajaja AY!... aunque aún duele

-habían traído a la que llaman Twilight…. Tenía algunas vendas pero se encontraba de pie, como sea, los reclutas dejaron de apuntar y los no invitados entraron-

R tex- que sucede ahora?... estamos ocupados

Rarity, indignada- AH! que grosero…

Twilight- veníamos a….

Pinkie pie- A HACER UNA SUPER-DUPER-FIESTA DE VICTORIA! –Disparando su cañón de fiesta a uno de los reclutas-

R.4, "procesando"-… … … NOS ATACA! TIENE UNA INSIGNIFICANTE ARMA!

R.6, apuntando su arma junto con los demás- RÍNDANSE! Por la gloria del líder

R tex- saben… esto de tener matrices de personalidad idiotas esta dejando de tener sentido…

R.2, poniéndose al lado de tex- llamo usted?

Celestia, acercándose a tex- son así TODO el tiempo?

Luna- si… acaso no pueden… no ser asi?

R tex- no… el líder no los deja… y la verdad es que a mi tampoco me importa… de todas formas para mí, la mayoría son idiotas de una u otra forma

Twiligth- bien… aaahhhh, cambiando de tema… veníamos a ver a Matías y a preguntar porque no fue al castillo… y si se encontraba bien

Rainbow, desconfiando y volando en la cara de tex- siiii… que están tramando?

Applejack, bajando a Rainbow- por favor… no los provoques… solo… quédate… quieta –un recluta apuntaba a la cabeza-

R tex- para que quieren saber?

Celestia- porque estamos preocupadas!

Luna- estuvo casi 3 días encerrado y a merced de sombra

Applejack- lucho contra sombra y casi lo mata!

Twilight- y trato de interrogarme… y queremos saber porque… porque hiso todo lo que hiso… y… para agradecerle

R tex- a-gradecerle?... m… no había pasado… al menos en un tiempo… pueden interactuar con migo si lo desean pero el protocolo indica que no se acercan al líder hasta que se encuentre operativo y listo para golpearlos de ser necesario…

-todo ven a tex con extrañeza y cierto aire de familiaridad-

Luna- em… aceptamos tu oferta de… -viendo a los demás con duda-

Celestia- "interactuar"?...

R tex-… confirmado…

-se las dejo ingresar al perímetro y los conduje hacia una de las "tiendas" desocupadas para no estar al exterior… aunque esto casi ni califica como "interior"; el protocolo indicaba no fastidiar al líder en base a la directiva "no-me-jodan" de código "no-te-importa"… que complicados títulos-

R tex- respondiendo a la pregunta realizada y dada la informacion racional que poseo... la respuesta: "él es así" a sido la que mas aceptación a tenido…

-todos vuelven a confundirse-

Rainbow- tiene que haber una mejor razón para hacer todo esto!

Applejack- tiene razón… no tiene ningún sentido, ni siquiera se comporta como… "nosotros"?...

Twilight- mi hermano sabe de tácticas y estrategia, de combate y entrenar a los reclutas… pero ni el entiende como es posible que alguien actué así

Celestia- tiene razón… a lo largo de los años nunca vi a nadie que pudiera precipitarse así y salir… vivo…

R tex- no conozco razones lógicas… no conozco una función matemática o según mis protocolos psicológicos un "sentimiento" o idea que puede comprender… así que no se cómo responder a la pregunta… principalmente porque estoy poco y pobremente programado para hacerlo

Chrysalis- HO VAMOS! Nadie hace todo lo que el hiso solo porque si!... o ustedes si? –Viendo a los ponys-

Twilight- em… bueno… ayudar a otros si… pero nunca así…

Luna- nadie… ni siquiera los héroes de antaño abrían hecho cosas así… poder enfrentarse a criaturas y villanos de esa forma y con esas tácticas no existe ni en las leyendas… o los cuentos de terror…

Celestia- que razón hay?… y queremos que seas honesto… por favor

R tex, encogiendo los hombros- lamento tener que decirles que mi conocimiento llega hasta ahí, él es humano y no puedo entenderlo dada la forma "ilógica" de actuar de los seres vivos, como una hormiga no entiende la bota que la aplasta… han pensado que ustedes tienen demasiadas contradicciones? La vida siempre es extraña

Rarity- no crees… que estas siendo un poco drástico? tu no eres una hormiga, porque te dices así?

R tex- porque crees que no lo soy?... porque crees que no lo eres?... acaso entiendes la "bota" que es la muerte?... de la "bota"… de la casualidad?... todos en algún punto somos asi… no podemos dejar de serlo… son limitaciones que nos hacen, no entiendo a Matías del todo, pero él hace esto porque es lo que considera que hay que hacer…. Puede que no lo entendamos porque no tengamos información suficiente

Twilight, dudando pero luego poniéndose firme- no nos mientas… el no puede hacer todo esto solo porque si… el… porque me interrogo? Porque amenazo a sombra de esa forma?

R tex- y porque no puede ser simplemente porque si?… no tengo idea de porque te interrogo, puedo presuponer que quizá creyó que sombra te había tomado la mente, ya sea aceptándolo o controlándote… y con lo de amenazarlo, ustedes entienden que el amenaza así a todo mundo, no?

Applejack- bien, puede que eso tengo "algo" de sentido en su loca-lógica, pero lo demás tiene que tener una razón!... es por noble? Acaso nos esconde algo?

Rarity- que no nos está diciendo?

Celestia- tienen razón, todo tiene un sentido… de una u otra forma, siempre hay una razón… tiene que tenerla, nadie arriesga así todo solo porque si

Luna, dudando- bueno… tal vez haya una razón

-todos voltearon a ver a una con extrañeza de que ella pudiera conocer algo que los demás no-

Celestia- hermana?... puedes decirme que es lo que sabes sobre esto?

Luna, nerviosa- es… que….

Twilight- princesa… por favor… tenemos que entender…

Luna, dando escapar un suspiro de derrota- aaahhhh… supongo que no estará mal decírselos, pero a él… le… "agrada" nuestro mundo… le agrada… de alguna extraña forma… nuestra especie

-todos ponen cara de asombro-

Todos/as- QUEE?!

Celestia- luna! P-Porque no me lo dijiste?

Luna- es que… durante la última vez que entre a sus sueños, logre hacer que me revele más información, pero me hiso prometer que la mantendría en secreto… y no sabía si debía decírselos… ya que era una promesa

R tex- y por el obvio temor que guardas por tu propia auto preservación… y que el te hubiera y te dejara básicamente con menor densidad de la actual cuando te lastime

Rainbow, viendo a tex- TU… CALLATE!... –viendo a luna- por favor princesa, necesitamos saber…

Luna- lo se… el… simplemente no lo entiendo, dijo que le agradaba nuestro mundo… pero que se odiaba a si mismo por eso… no alcanzo a entender, pero supuse que si les decía esto probablemente causaría problemas… lo siento… yo… no sé qué hacer… me hiso prometer que guardaría el secreto…

Twilight- por eso nos protegió?... por eso me protegió a mi?… porque el solo se cubre? Le… le teme a sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo no es malo… solo no quiere que nadie sepa

R tex- error… el… si odia sus sentimientos hacia este mundo, sin comprender el porqué, solo puedo decir que si esa es la razón… no es muy lógica

Rarity- porque?

R tex- es que… lo e visto en acción… guerra tras guerra…. El no salva todos los mundos… no salva a todo mundo, e visto sacrificar miles de vidas por la victoria…. pero de alguna manera… salva la… "situación"… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero he detectado un patrón en sus comportamientos, pese a que en lo general se une al… "bien" (si supiera que califica como eso) el no actúa como se esperaría… lo hace todo a su manera, de forma que, aunque pueda parecer un ser "despreciable sin sentimientos" según los patrones de comportamiento estándar… el salva la situación… siempre lo a hecho… y es algo extraño

Celestia- no alcanzo a entender…

Rarity- creo que nadie entiende

R tex- no funciona como una unidad de apoyo… funciona como una unidad de exterminio… para que luego todo pueda continuar, el… quema todo, justo al punto donde luego lo que resurja podrá seguir

Twilight- pero aquí… es porque le importamos… no?

R tex- si y no… como un "código"… una conducta que no puede cambiar… pero sé que de todas formas eso no fue el motivo por el que los salvo… lo hiso porque es lo que hace…. Y desconozco la explicación… solo puedo suponer que es por algún tipo de idea que tiene en la cabeza… quizá un intento por mantener lo poco que conserva del hijo, el hermano y el amigo que alguna vez fue…

Celestia- es amor… Amor por todos… y que lo esconde detrás de su odio y locura solo por miedo al rechazo…

Matías- COMO SE ATREVEN!... tendré que hacerlos sufrir para demostrarlo…

Todos/as ponys- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

$(¡"($(¡")$!"%(#) –informacion-

-conque… tex está confabulando a mis espaldas para tenderme una trampa?… tendré que exterminarlo a él también-

Matías- con que… CONSPIRANDO!... –viendo a tex- que maldad por tu parte!

R tex- no es eso señor… porque está de pie? Según el protocolo medico tiene que reposar

Matías- es que ya desperté y la piedra en la que me dejaron no era muy cómoda… y por cierto…. NO TENIA ANESTESIA PEDAZO DE RETARDADO!

R tex- "y seguro que sufrió como nunca"… deje de quejarse

Matias- JAMÁS!

Twilight, recuperándose del susto- aaahhhh aaaahhhh…. pero… COMO ES QUE YA ESTAS DE PIE?!

Matías, sonriendo-… y como queres que este?... de rodillas?

Pinkie- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

R tex- ja-ja-ja… gracioso como siempre señor…

Matias- lo se…

Applejack- y ya comenzamos…

Twilight- aaagggg… sabes a lo que me refiero!

Luna- te vimos partir de la guarida de sombra con heridas graves y sangrando… como es que estas devuelta?

Matías- es que cuando Salí… tuve una "epinefrina"

R tex- "epifanía"… y convulsiones… y vomito 3 veces…

Matías- no me interrumpas… que además vomite por el viaje… nadie sabe manejar como el líder…

R tex, girando los ojos- claro…

Twilight- que revelación tuviste?

R tex- además del hecho de que no es la respuesta a la pregunta… una epifania no lo trae devuelta… nosotros si

Matias-… se se… y ayuda medica avanzada de estos… Y ADEMA…

Rarity, regodeandose- acaso es sobre que en realidad sientes amor y solo lo cubres todo por miedo al rechazo?...

Matías, viendo a luna-… no se que esperas para empezar a correr, te doy 5…

Luna- c-cinco que?!

Matías- 4…

Twilight- Matías! No… además nos lo conto todo ahora… sabemos el porque nos cuidas… y… y queremos agradecértelo

Matías- si… ya se que lo saben ahora… psíquico recuerdan?...

Matias- amor?... AMOR!? ustedes insignificantes y coloridos seres de 4 patas, no comprenden… solo es deber… como las lecciones que uno aprende de niño, bueno, casi… solo que es simple… humanidad

Luna- por favor, sabemos que eres bueno por dentro, seguir escondiéndolo solo te traerá mas dolor

Matias, viendo a luna- si… si… seguro… no saben la patada que les espera por presuponer ese tipo de cosas… "amor"?! esa cosa no se utiliza… el porqué, es algo que nunca van a saber… así es como el líder obra… misterioso y glorioso… además de que tu "amor" no salvo a sombra…

Applejack-… de que corrales estas hablando!? Lo vimos todo

Twilight- a no?... no lo hiciste porque quizá… nosotras te pedimos que no lo hicieras?

Matias-… esta es la parte en la que te mando devuelta al hosp…

Pinkie, interrumpiendo- aunque creo que es súper gracioso, creo que alguien aun trata de escoooonderseeee! –sonriendo-

Celestia- pese a que aún guardes el secreto del porque no eres tan "malo" y destructivo como tu amigo dice que eres en nuestro mundo… no puedes negar que también tratas de esconderte detrás de esta mascara…

Matías- como quieran… soy así, no es por evitar nada… no me interesa lo que crean que hago para evitar el "contacto", los salve y están a salvo… se terminó…

Twilight- aaaaggg… vamos… no intentes mostrar desinterés…

Luna- tiene razón… tienes amor, amistad y mucho mas y no puedes ocultarlo

Matías- tampoco puedo ocultar el hecho de que me dan ganas de exterminar a todas las especies que viven en este mundo… y no hago haciendo alarde de eso… o si?... –viendo a tex con cara de pregunta- o si?

R tex, meneando la mano- 50-50…

Matias- además!... solo porque el ser que conocen como luna les haya dicho lo que hable con ella en un sueño…–viendo a luna con odio- en el cual no estaba autorizada a estar y que va a dejar de existir si lo vuelve a intentar… No significa nada

Twilight, acercándose a Matías- no tienes por qué tener miedo… ya sabemos que no eres diferente a nosotros –poniendo un casco en Matías- y no tienes por qué ocultarte de eso….

-…. Que esta haciendo… que esta haciendo… que estás haciendo… que estoy haciendo?… el dolor, la agonía, el sufrimiento… la guerra… la guerra trae todo eso y más… más allá del humo trae mucho más… y soy esa guerra… porque a donde vaya eso va a pasar… y no puedo dejar que se me acerquen… por más que lo intenten, por más que quieran mostrar su amistad conmigo… porque no quiero que consideren que si después tengo que matarlos… los traicione-

Matias- prefiero no preocuparme por nadie y que nadie trate de decir que lo traicione… a tener un clavo en la cabeza que me recuerde que otros dependen de mi o que tenga que hacerles daño… su mundo está "a salvo" por ahora… Sin sombra, las posibilidades de que suceda lo que paso en el futuro se reducen… pero nunca son nulas… aún pueden pasar cosas que hagan que tenga que… "lastimarlos"… permanentemente

-y así el casco de Twilight se retiró de mi con una mirada triste-

Twilight- r… realmente… no deseas nada con nosotros… no es asi? S-solo cumpliste con tu… tu deber?

Luna- le temes a tus sentimientos?... o a nosotros?...

Matias- ninguno… lo hago… porque es lo que hay que hacer… porque era la única forma de que me fuera de este lugar… y de que siga existiendo

Celestia- no es cierto… porque eres egoísta! Porque quieres demostrar tan encaradamente que quieres hacernos daño? S-si no es necesario que nos lastimes

Matias- egoísta? No se… necesario? Sera necesario cuando lo sea… cuando puedan… causar… problemas en este lugar… a mi…

Applejack- causar problemas?!

Rarity- p-pero si somos las que tenemos los elementos de la armonía! Nosotras no causamos los problemas… o si?...

Celestia- c… claro que no…

Luna- c-claro! Exacto…

Twilight- que nosotros… causemos problemas? Nos evitas para que te puedas ir… nos evitas para no arraigarte, para no sentir que puedes quedarte!

Celestia- Twilight a que te refieres?

Twilight- e-el no es que no nos quiera… se dice a si mismo que no quiere a nadie, así no se preocupa, así solo terminamos por echarlo… así solo te vas sin remordimientos…

\- porque todo es más fácil cuando hay odio… solo me rechazan y yo trabajo para poder salir-

R tex- creo que "le sacaron la ficha" señor…

Matias, viendo a tex-… raíz de -1 con los reales... –tex comienza a sacar chispas-… aaahhhhh…. Que tengo que hacer para que me gane su odio y así les demuestre que realmente quiero exterminar a su especie?

Luna, sonriendo- nada… no puedes hacerlo porque no lo deseas… quieres ser feliz… y entendemos que quieras alejarnos por el dolor que te pueda causar cuando te vayas… pero creo que tienes un gran corazón que demuestra que pese a todo, igualmente te dolerá cuando decidas… irte… -sonriendo-

Matias- me lo arrancaría… pero ya alguien me gano de mano…

Twilight, abrazando a Matías- gracias por tratar de protegernos… pero no es necesario que sigas haciéndolo… no eres malo… sin importar lo que creas

Matías, apretando lo dientes- sol-tame… (como MIERDA TERMINO ESTO EN "abrazos"… como ODIO ESTE MALDITO Y CONDENADO MUNDO Y SUS SENTIMENTALES SERES… le arrancaría cada átomo si me importaran lo suficiente para hacerlo) además creo que fue Twilight quien fue corr...

Luna- COFF COFFF! Perdón… creo que el polen me hace mal a mi garganta… abecés "evita" que diga "cosas" que pueden llegar a provocar a alguien… así que quiero pensar que son "advertencias" para pensar mejor lo que digo

-extrañamente, para un ser que no lee mentes, esta luna logro "detener" que les diga la verdad sobre Twilight... y porque decirles esto? Ahora que las posibilidades son tan bajas de que pase, pensé que podría usarlo para que se alejaran… pero supongo que tiene razón… como odio cuando otro tiene la razón-

Matías, entendiendo- aaahhh… bien solo soltame…

Twilight- nop!... vamos… te gusta!... todos juntos! –Susurrando- gracias

Pinkie- fiesta de ABRAZOS! –Abrasando a Matías-

-algunos se suman… incluso tex me abraza-

Matias, en el centro del abrazo grupal- los exterminaría a todos de la manera más cruel posible…. –viendo a tex- y que pensás que estas haciendo?!

R tex- es que no quería quedar fuera!… además, admítalo… le gusta…

Matías, con cara de odio-…. 0 x infinito

-tex cae al suelo en un intento por calcularlo, revolcándose y sacando algunas chispas-

Twilight, dejando el "abrazo"- realmente no quieres demostrar nada de sentimiento verdad?

Matías- soy más máquina que hombre… e visto cosas que no te dejarían dormir… y hecho cosas por las que nadie sentiría orgullo… el punto es que no… no tengo ganas de "sentir"… que otros "sientan"… que otros sean guiados por sus emociones… yo no

-jugaron al Dead Space? Leyeron cosas de Lobercraft?... tuve que pasar por cosas muy… muy… MUY parecidas… han visto a una niña de 3 años cuando su cabeza se abre y sale una especie de paracito?... la última vez golpee tan fuerte al último vicho así que el "cadáver" quedo licuado contra una pared-

Rarity- ay… que ternurita… trata de esconderse

Matías- los mataría a todos… lo juro…

Rainbow- ja… siempre supe que eras un sentimental…

Matías, con mirada de odio- **DESATARE LOS INFIERNOS EN USTED…**

Twilight, interrumpiendo- Matías… por favor! no arruines el momento

Matías- voy a arruinar lo que me de la gana!…

-pensé que todo había terminado cuando finalmente me soltaron… pero no… porque me dejarían en paz?... justo cuando creí que tendría un descanso de esto, aparece Chrysalis por detrás… ME CAGO EN TODO! Como carajos paso el perímetro!-

R tex- la verdad es que las unidades se están recargando así que no hay mucha vigilancia y vino con ellas…

Matias- me jodo en tod…

Twilight- hablando de eso… Chrysalis… sucede algo?

Chrysalis- b-bueno… y-yo venia a… ejem… quizá sería mejor si vuelvo en otro momento…

Matias, con cara de molestia- venias a pedirme comida o que cumpla el trato…

Celestia- Chrysalis, eso es cierto?

Chrysalis- q-que! No… bueno, no del todo… es que Cadence y Shining estaban molestos con darme amor y… Y NO tengo porque darles justificativos a nadie!... p-pero… creo que ahora me toca a mi… –pasando al frente y tratando de juntar fuerzas- quiero… quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporte… s-se que… no fue bueno… -viendo a las ponys en busca de aceptación, estas asienten- y quería pedirte… que…

Matias- que?

Rarity- shhhh! Déjala hablar

Chrysalis- que me perdones… en los últimos días aun con lo del secuestro y todo… seguiste ayudando a estas ponys… -apretando los dientes- y aunque estuve amenazada de mi vida… también me… "cuidaste"… al dejarme ir de la biblioteca… y según tu amigo…

R tex- ese seria yo…

Chrysalis- el dijo que trabajabas en algo para poder "alimentar" a mi colmena… quería decir… gracias…

Matias- aaaaaahhhhhh… no se si decir, "no hay de que" o que bueno que por fin terminas… exterminaría a tu especie… si tan solo tuviera suficiente napal… o Ray (para moscas y mosquitos jajajaja)

Chrysalis- AAAAAGGGGGG!… –viendo a los demás- LO VEN! no se puede hablar con el… como esperan que le agradezca si se comporta así?!

Twilight- lo se lo se… él es… difícil, pero me alegra de que hagas lo correcto

Chrysalis- SI, BIEN… no fue por ninguna deuda moral que tuviera, solo estaba tratando de… -sonrojada-

R tex- créeme, es mejor dejar de hablar, puede ser peor…

Applejack- no veo como

Pinkie- si, como podría?

R tex- una vez obligo a uno a besarle los pies… y luego a hacerle de banquito…

-todos miran con caras de… artanica y preocupación a matias-

Chrysalis - en serio?... baya… y yo pense que mis planes era malvados

Rainbow- tiene que ser una broma!

Matias- y podría hacerlo ahora… mmmmm es más! Creo que el "agradecimiento" no es suficiente… voy a

Chrysalis, interrumpiendo- ni de broma voy a besarte nada…

Matias, con sonrisa-… entonces supongo que no podre ayudar mas a tu colmena… el no tener un banco en el que trabajar hace que me canse…

-todos observan a Matías pensando si hablaba en serio-

Applejack- realmente no pretendes que… ella haga eso

R tex- mejor no preguntes…

Matías- MUAJAJAJAJAJA –simulando demencia y tocándose los dedos- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAJJAA EL DOMINIO TOTAL DEL MUUNDOOO!

Celestia, hartada-… está bien! eres malo!… contento?

Matías, sonriendo con cara de idiota- si….

Twilight- ahora ayúdala como lo prometiste…

Chrysalis- al menos puedo suponer que cumplirás tu parte… siempre que lo obliguen a hacerlo, ahora si me disculpan, una colmena no se reina sola… -una larva surge de uno de sus agujeros en sus cascos- ya ya… vuelve a dentro, ahora vamos al criadero…

Matias, viendo a la larva con cara de horror- O POR LA MAQUINA! QUE ES ESA COSA!?

-alerta ALERTA! A-L-E-R-T-A! Forma de vida (insignificante) parasitaria detectada! DEBO DESTRUIR!-

Chrysalis, confundida- una… larva?... –viendo a los demás- acaso no lo sabe o qué?

Matias, tomando el revolver en su bolsillo- HAY QUE EXTERMINAR ANTES DE QUE SE METAN EN EL CEREBRO DE ALGUIEN QUE IMPORTE! COMO YO!

Luna- MATÍAS! –interponiéndose- son sus crías… sus bebes… -viendo a Twilight- así es como lo controlan no? Gritándole todo el tiempo?

Twilight- de otra forma… no parece escuchar

Matías- se que son…. LO QUE DIGO ES QUE SURGEN DE SU CUERPO! TENGO QUE EXTEEEERRMINAR!

Chrysalis- ESPERA! NO!

-en ese momento… y como si estuvieran escondidos observando… malditos mirones, surgieron los cambiantes e invadieron el terreno, antes de que los reclutas que salieron de las carpas los dejaran con más agujeros para sus "crías", tex les dio la orden de que no disparen… así que me quede sosteniendo el arma en la cara de Chrysalis mientras los cambiantes trataban de protegerla al golpearme, algo patético como golpearme las rodillas o con suerte la cintura… miden 1 metro 60 por CHUCK! Que esperan que pase? David contra Goliat?... JA! Si me caigo por una piedra… me caigo encima de todos-

Cambiante- LA PROTEGEREMOS MI REINA! –Golpeando la pierna izquierda de matias-

Cambiante 2- por LA COLMENA! –Volando y golpeando la espalda de Matías-

Matías, recibiendo los golpes sin moverse- …. Eeee…. Exterminar?

Chrysalis, pasándose un casco por la cara- aaaahhhhhgggggGG!... en serio eso tampoco te hace nada!?

Matias- no! El líder tiene la habilidad de "gloria total"… que quiere decir que los SERES INSIGNIFICANTES no me hacen daño!... en que estaba? –aun recibiendo los golpes- A SI! EXTEERMINAR!

Todos/as- NO!

Matías- no?... "NO"?! como que NO!? Y si se meten en el cerebro! O son alimentadas con carne!

Chrysalis, vista por todos-… POR SUP… aaaaaahhhh en que tipo de lugares algo asi haría eso!? –señalando a la larva-

Matias- 72… y contando…

Rarity- aunque no conocemos mucho de ellos…

Fluttershy- no creo que hagan… nada de… eso… -poniendo cara de asco junto a los demás-

Twilight- aagggg… en serio?... porque te comportas como si tuvieras 2 años… ni los potros son como tu

Chrysalis- así que no te atrevas a hacerle daño a la colmena!... o te are pagar

Matías, entrando en locura nuevamente- como se atreven! Yo me gane el derecho a hacer lo que quiera! Cuando quiera y si quiero… -viendo a Chrysalis- si quiero bombardear tu colmena lo hago –viendo a Twilight- si quiero comportarme como una persona irracional LO HAGO! –Viendo a Pinkie- si quiero que dejes de pensar en pastel TE LO ORDENO! –Pinkie se pone a llorar-

Pinkie- BUAAAAAAA! –llorando-

Fluttershy, consolando a su amiga- ya ya… sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras, No?… no tienes por qué escucharlo

Pinkie, limpiándose las lágrimas- SNIFFF SNIFFF en… en serio?... SI! La lala lala –saltando y cantando-

Matías, aun gritando como loco- Y PORQUE PUEDO HACERLO?! PORQUE SOY EL LÍDER! DICTADOR DE TODO LO QUE EXISTE Y LO QUE NO TAMBIÉN!

Chrysalis, viendo a los demás- creo que no tiene caso… -viendo a los ponys- siguen estando seguros de que algo como "el" pueda ser amigable?

Rarity- buueeno…. No tenemos muchas opciones

Rainbow- bueno… "opciones"… para mi que si lo enviamos al tártaro se le pase lo loco

Celestia- el problema es que por lo visto eso solo empeoraría su estado -señalando a Matías mientras que los Reclutas lo aplaudían y veneraban mientras que se comportaba como un psicópata-

R tex- por favor no me digan que trataron de mandarlo a un tártaro?… si es lo que creo que es

Luna- solo era una idea por si se ponía demasiado… "agresivo"… es una prisión para las criaturas más viles y destructivas…

R tex, pasándose las manos por las cien- menos mal que no optaron por esa opción… saben que eso no lo frenaría por mucho verdad? Digo… es como "devolver un pez al agua", no se va a ahogar por mucho que lo intenten

Twilight, viendo a tex- no crees que exageras?

R tex- parece que exagero? –Señalando a Matías-

Matías- y así, es como pienso exterminar a todas las especies que no veneran correctamente a su líder y amado dictador!

R.5, aplaudiendo- que gloriosa idea mi lider!

R.6, hablando "medio ruso"- siemprrre nos sorrrrprrrende con glorrriosas ideas

Twilight- MATÍAS!...

Matías- se?

Applejack- aaahhhh escucha… estas son los… bebes de Chrysalis… son cambiantes bebes… porque les quieres hacer daño?

Twilight- si… te pones como un demente por ver a unos lindos gusanitos?

Fluttershy, tomando a uno- ouuu! Que ternurita… - Chrysalis se lo arrebata- perdón…

Matías, con cara de horror- no me los acerquen… estoy seguro que se meten por tu piel para controlarte…

Chrysalis- NADA DE ESO! Solo son nuestro drones en etapa infante!… puedes dejar de verlos como si quisieras matarlos?!

Matías- no! Jamás!… -tranquilizándose- pasa que ya vi varias criaturas que sacan gusanos… hormigas… cosas que parecen "excre… EM… "cosas" y luego te atacan!... –viendo a Chrysalis de reojo- no te saldrán de algún otro lado? CIERTO?!

Twilight- no veo porque el alboroto… -rascándole la cabeza al que tenía Chrysalis- son muy tiernos y AY! –uno la muerde- porque!?

Chrysalis- AAAAJAJAJAJA!... y no lo vuelvas a hacer… no quiero que tampoco les pase nada por andar con ustedes…

Matías- como se nota que no conoces a los zergs… o los tiranidos… o los chinos….

Rainbow- los que?

Matías- nada!… mejor… nada… si hubiese sabido que tu especie tenía así a sus crías… hubiese creado un insecticida en vez de una forma de alimentarlos

Chrysalis, explotando en ira- REALMENTE CREES QUE SOMOS INSECTOS!?

Matías- pos… como que son una combinación de caballo con mosca… y babosa…

Cambiante- HEY! A quien llamas babosa! –Atacando a Matías-

Larvarus, llegando en ese momento- supongo que llego en buen momento

Chrysalis, dejando a sus crías en el suelo- mami tiene que trabajar… -atacando a Matías con furia- AAAAAAA!

Larvarus, confundido- se puede saber que sucede?!

R tex, viendo a larvarus-… y el es?

Larvarus, presentándose- perdonen, mi nombre es larvarus… guardián del saber de su majestad

R.4- creo que dice ser una de esas cosas que no adora al líder….

Larvarus, hablándole a Twilight- em… perdona pero a que se refiere?

Twilight, suspirando para tratar de calmarse- aaaahhhhhh….. AAAAGGGG!... Luego explico todo… por el momento solo tienes que saber que nuestro amigo acaba de insultar a toda tu especie…

Larvarus- … cómo?

Celestia- les dijo moscas y babosas… el cree que guardan similitudes con los insectos…

Larvarus, sorprendido- interesante!... es cierto que guardamos ciertas similitudes… pero no creo que sea razón para atacarlo así –mirando como los drones atacaban a Matías y este se defendía pateándolos-

Applejack- tu no lo conoces muy bien… cierto?

Luna- aaaahhh… pueden dejar de pelear!?

Matías, a punto de darle un puñetazo a Chrysalis mientras la agarraba- EL LÍDER DICE NO!...

Chrysalis, agarrada del cuello por Matías- SUÉLTAME… MONO SIN… PELO!...

Matías-… COMO LE DICES AL LÍDER SUPREMO!? Y después el ilógico soy yo! Nadie puede insultar al líder… y menos cuando esta por matarte

R. 5- tiene razón… es una ley física…

Larvarus- ley… física?

R.5- si… si lo insultas serás dañado físicamente

R.6- glorrriosas leyes… es la numerrro 4

Twilight- Matías!... bájala

Matías- bueno…. Ya que insisten en que siga viviendo… pero no le veo el caso –dejando a Chrysalis-

Chrysalis, volviendo a respirar- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH… ahhh aaahhhhh aaaahhh pudiste matarme! POR SEGUNDA VEZ!

Matías- creí que era como la 4ta?... como sea… y PORQUE SIGUEN ACÁ?!

Twilight- no tienes por qué tener esa mala actitud!... además, pretendes echarnos?

Applejack- jajajajajaja si… que vas a hacer? No tienes ni donde dormir, de hecho, si mal no recuerdo –viendo a las demás- creo que todavía nos debes unos días de trabajo… no compañero? JAJAJA!

Celestia- es cierto… y en vista de que tus días con sombra no te quitaron energía, tal vez sea hora de volver a lo importante… reformarte

Matías- …. Quieren ser exterminados? Bien… supongo que su especie tiene instintos suicidas… reclutas! Emociónense por morir hoy…

Luna- NO NO NO NO NO NO!

R.3- DA!

Celestia, tratando de evitar una batalla- no! Alto ESPERA!… no vinimos para eso… -tratando de recordar- de hecho… no recuerdo porque vinimos… había algo…

Luna- si… algo importante

Larvarus-… esto es bastante extraño… el es así?... todo el tiempo?

Chrysalis- como no tienes una idea…

Matías- alguien intento insinuar algo de la gloriosa presencia del líder!?... ahora no sé qué quieran, pero doy por sentado que es un intento de seguir fastidiándome…

R.1, corriendo hacia el lugar- SEÑOR! SEÑOR! INSIGNIFICANTES INDOCUMENTADOS EN LA ENTRADA!... pido permiso para exterminar

Matías- HHHAAAA –suspiro de "sorpresa"- como se atreven?... si no queda de otra…

Celestia- MATÍAS! Deja de querer hacer daño!... por Ecuestria!, que no te cansas?

Matías- cómo?... no comprendo el orden de ese pensamiento… "casado de exterminar"… mmmmmmm… no, No me suena…. Es otra de sus expresiones sin sentido –comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada- vamos a ver quien desea ser enviado a gloriosos campos de trabajo forzado

R tex, siguiendo a Matías- aaaahhhh esperemos que no sean muchos… sino comenzara con sus discursos

($("!($("!)$ -información desconocida-

Celestia, razonando- "muchos"…mmmm…. "much… -dándose cuenta- LOS TRENES! Eso era por lo que veníamos! Vienen decenas de ponys a ver a Matías!

Luna- NOS OLVIDAMOS!

Twilight- hay que evitar que pase algo peor!

Chrysalis, sorprendida- enserio olvidaron algo asi?

Applejack- aaaaaaaahhhhhh… y apenas son las 10…

$)(=!"/$=(¡/?/%" -informacion

-en la entrada-

-que interesante escena… una turba de unos 50 de estos seres insignificantes estaban en la entrada mirando con temor a los reclutas que estaba ahí apostados, cuando me vieron llegar y comenzaron a tratar de hablarme todos a la vez y a sacarme fotos… lo se, lo se…. Que puedo decir?... soy un dios para otros (todo mundo)-

Matías, gritando- EN EL NOMBRE DEL LÍDER!... ósea yo… QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO ACA?!

Pony, algo asustado pero emocionado- v-vinimos a v-verte!... GUAU si que es alto… rápido cariño, tómame una foto con la nueva criatura!

Pony 2- pensé que era más flaco…

Pony 3- como es que caminas en 2 patas?

Pony Científico- fascinante!

-los demás aparecen y la multitud empieza a hablar entre si haciendo un barullo terrible; en cuanto ven a las princesas, estos se inclinan, pero luego cambian sus rostros de alegría a temor cuando ven a los cambiantes-

Pony 6- LOS CAMBIANTES!

Pony 9- NOS COMERÁN A TODOS!

Chrysalis, molesta- la comida hoy esta… muy gritona jmjmjmjmjm

Larvarus- no deberíamos retirarnos mi reina?

Chrysalis- supongo que con tantos… seria un problema… veremos que conseguimos en el camino –comenzado a marcharce-

Celestia, tratando de intervenir en Chrysalis- no es necesario que se vallan, ahora no tenemos por qué pelear más… ni porque ser enemigos… si no lo desean…

Chrysalis- ññññññ… bien… supongo que podríamos… -quedandose-

Celestia, hablando a la multitud- ponys! Hoy, se que están aquí para ver al ser de otro mundo que se conoce como Matías, pero en este día, aquí y ahora… extiendo una pata de amistad a los cambiantes!

-todos se quedan boquiabiertos-

Pony 5- ….. ES UNA TRAMPA! REEMPLAZARON A CELESTIA!

Pony 7- que vamos a hacer?!

Pony 16, llorando por la desesperación- GUÍANOS PRINCESA LUNA!

Pony 22, corriendo en círculos- llamen a los guardias!

-mientras tanto-

R.2, confundido- eeee… que les pasa? –Hablando con Matías-

Matias- a no… ni idea… casi me dan lastima, casi…. Pero tendré que exterminarlos…

Celestia, tratando de apaciguar a la multitud- PONYS! Por favor… no fui reemplazada, soy su princesa… y lo que hago, lo hago para que nuestras especies puedan vivir en paz…

Pony 13- p-pero… nos comerán!

Chrysalis, ablando bajo- si no queda de otra… jejeje…

Twilight, gritando bajo- Chrysalis!... no empieces tu también!

Científico- pero como serie eso posible?! Si ellos se alimentan de nosotros!

Pony 12- tiene razón!

Pony 5, descontrolándose- pero… ACASO PRETENDE ENTREGARNOS COMO COMIDA?!

Luna- NO… no es eso!

Pony 6, pánico- Y AHORA QUIEN NOS SALVARA!

Pony 8- QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!

Pony 9- QUE SE BALL….

Matías- CALLENSEEEEE!... el líder dice silencio…

Pony 12- p-pero no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados mientras!…

Matías, disparando 3 balas de su revolver- el lider… dijo… silencio

-todos se callan, mientras las chicas me miran con molestia… y las princesas… y algunos de estos seres…-

R. 5- que gran idea mi líder! No podrán dudar de que usted es glorioso… si no están vivos para hacerlo…

Matías, hablando a los reclutas- lo se… lo se… que harían sin mi

Celestia, algo sorda por el grito y los balazos- eeee…. Bien… creo que… es hora de explicar… -tratando de hablar a la multitud- se que… en el pasado, los cambiantes an sido nuestro enemigos… que atacaron aldeas e incluso Canterlot en busca de alimento… pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Matías...

Matias, dándose vuelta- que lo que?

Celestia- gracias a el, es posible que no sea necesario que los cambiantes se alimenten del amor de ningún otro pony o especie… ya que esta trabajando en un artefacto para lograr tal fin…

Cambiante 4-… en serio!?

Larvarus- baya… no me lo esperaba… e-entonces para qué fue que capturo a nuestra reina?

Matias- porque la gana, en su inmensa gloria, me dio… otra pregunta?

Larvarus, asustado- no…

Científico 3- fascinante… pero cómo es posible tal fin?

Pony 6- acaso es un truco?!

Científico 2- no… esto tiene que ser una nueva clase de magia! Tendría que tratarse de algo así para poder lograrlo!

Chrysalis, empezando a desconfiar- en realidad yo también quisiera saber cómo lo harás…

Twilight, pensativa- mmmm…. En realidad no sé cómo funcionara…. –viendo a Matías- como fun…. Matías?

Matias, hablando con tex- entonces construimos el "traje de tesla" con capacidad para magnetizar proyectiles de todo tipo, solo hay que agregarle algunas bovinas mejoradas en los costados….

R tex- no seria necesario realizarlo en este lugar…. No cree que sea algo… peligroso?...

Matías- PELIGROSO?!... si…. Pero igualmente quiero hacer saltar algo por los ai….

Twilight- MATÍAS!... que estás haciendo?

-en ese momento me di cuente de que todos me estaban viendo y me seguían hablando-

Matías- que?... ahora que hicieron mal?...

Twilight, ansiosa por saber- no!... solo queremos saber cómo harás para ayudar a los cambiantes!

Matias-… transformando la energía disform… "mágica" de cualquier objeto material en la variación de onda disfo… AAAGGG "mágica" que ella y su especie requiera para vivir y que se genera en las mentes de los seres consientes cuando ciertos sectores del cerebro experimentan el sentimiento conocido como "amor", dada la capacidad propia de ellos para absorber estas ondas disformes, solo tengo que darles un "transformador de energía" que permita absorber cualquier otra, no necesariamente proveniente de los seres consientes…

-todos me miran sin entender-

Todos/as ponys- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Científico 7- FASCINANTE! P-pero es científicamente imposible, si algo asi existiera, podría encontrarse la forma para dar una energía ilimitada!

Matias- na… no te creas… absorbe a cierto punto y la energía "mágica" es excesivamente inestable, además de que no sale de la "nada", ellos transmiten energía cuando lo hacen… si trataras de hacerlo a gran escala o almacenarla terminaría por explotar algo

Científico 2- como es que nunca se nos ocurrió?! Pero como lo lograste? El cambio de energía requeriría de algún tipo de transformador que permitiera un cambia a un nivel mas pequeño que el celular!

Matias- em… si… saben que hay cosas mas pequeñas… no?

-todos me miran esperando que sea una broma-

Twilight- e-enserio!? C-como qué?

Matias- el nivela atómico, el nivel subatómico… y mas… y mas…

Científico-… que es un átomo?

Matias- las cosas que nos componen en su forma mas pequeña y estable… hay cosas mas pequeñas como los bosones y los fermiones… pero mejor yo paro ahí porque ya ni a mí me da la cabeza…

Pony 32- esto quiere decir que la ciencia está mal?

Matias-… en algún momento di a entender eso?...

Científico 4- p-pero no creíamos que había nada más pequeño!

Matias- y tampoco sabían si había vida en otros mundos o que existían otras dimensiones… y estoy aca… la vida es un constante descubrimiento...

Científico 2- podrías volver a lo de como los alimentaras?... es que algunos nos ven con…

Matias- si si… che… Chrysalis… contrólalos o los controlo yo…

Chrysalis- a mi no me digas que hacer! Yo soy la reina aquí! –viendo a sus drones- y ustedes dejen de babear!

Cambiante- sfffffff –limpiandose- p-perdon…

Matias- la idea de todo esto es un cristal que sirve para ese propósito; solo que este esta modificado a través de una radiación de ondas de sonido… y radiación nuclear; para que su transformación a la onda energética "amor" se efectué, solo se tiene que ajustar dicha radiación a un determinado tiempo y cantidad, para que funcione creo que hacían falta que ambos actuaran a la vez… -viendo a tex- no?

R tex- lo difícil es realizar el cálculo en cuanto a la masa de cristal que se desea energizar, la densidad total de este y las ondas de radiación que hay que darle para lograr el cambio deseado… además de que hay que hacer pruebas y pruebas para dar con el patrón justo…

Matias- bueno… y algo así –viendo a todos-

Todos/as ponys- QQQUUEEEEEE?!...

Applejack- AY!... me duele el cerebro

Pinkie- creo que dijeron un chiste… pero no lo entendí

Fluttershy- la…. Variación… de qué?

Celestia- solo para estar claros… Alguien entendió?

Luna- no

Rarity- no entiendo… que "onda" es esa… acaso hablan de una nueva línea de ropa? Para los cambiantes?

Rainbow, con cara de tonta- EEEEEEEE…. –cerebro fallando- AY! Por favor! Eres peor cerebrito que Twilight!

Twilight, anotando junto a varios científicos- aja…. Aja… radiación OYE!… RAINBOW!

-insignificantes seres de 4 patas que no comprenden algo tan simple como la física nuclear… la mayoría estaba con la mirada perdida y tratando de reaccionar, a la vez que algunos simplemente les dio un colapso cerebral y se quedaron viendo a la nada mientras babeaban, solo algunos de estos seres lograron sobrevivir a la explicación, eran los científicos, el caballo mosca llamado Larvarus y Twilight quienes trataban de anotar todo tan rápido como podían…. Pero igualmente se les veía por sus caras de transpiración y confusión que era "chino cuántico" para ellos-

Chrysalis- la… Qué?...

Larvarus, tratando de entender- llevo 20 aquí… y luego… AAAGGG no tiene sentido! Como es posible?...

Matías, viendo como todos trataban en vano de comprender- …. Creo que no hace falta las armas que estaba pensando para conquistarlos… solo con darles una clase de física bastaría….

R tex- tal vez sea algo excesivo… no deberíamos dejar de hacerles esto?

Matias- na…. Prefiero verlos sufrir en su pobre intento como tontos que son…

Twilight, habiendo escuchado- OYE! No puedes decirnos asi!

Matías- si no entienden es porque simplemente son muy insignificantes

Celestia- matiaaaass! DEJA DE DECIRNOS ASI!

Matías- JAMÁS! MUAJAJAJJAJAJAA

Reportero, volviendo en si- bien… suficiente ciencia por un día… porque nos tratas asi?... no que en realidad nos salvaste de sombra?...

Matías, extrañado- y como se enteraron!?... paso ayer!... u hoy… no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo estuve en coma…

Reportero 3- tenemos nuestros medios…. Ahora por favor dinos… como fue el estar encerrado con sombra?

Matías- esto va a ser largo…

-hora y media de explicación…-

Matías- y después me caí medio muerto en el hielo…

Reportero 15- fascinante! Esto estará en primera plana!...

Rainbow- se… "tonto local se salva de milagro" jejejejeje

Matias- ESCUCHE ESO!

Ponys- GUAU!... –exclamaciones de sorpresa-

Celestia- en serio pateaste a uno de ellos contra la pared?...

Matías- literalmente no lo encontraron ahí?

Luna- si… pero pensamos que había explotado algo…

Matías- lo se, Soy un tipo explosivo… ahora…. Creo que es hora de que les cuente COMO VOY A CONQUISTARLOS… les parece?

Todos/as- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Twilight, furiosa- MAAAATIIIIAAAASSSS!

Matías- TWWWWIIIIILLLIIIIGGGGHHTTT!... que?..

Celestia- acaso te parece el momento y el lugar para bromear así?!

-todos estaban cansados dado todo lo que sucedió… pero parece que no comprenden cómo funcionan las cosas con migo… "lo mío es mío y lo tuyo es mío… algún problema?"-

Luna- mira… la verdad es que es tarde y no tenemos ganas de seguir aguantándote… asi que nos iremos –marchándose con indignación- si te niegas a simplemente comportarte… no tenemos porque soportar esto…

Matías, confundido dada la repentina situación- entonces se van?... así nada más?

Rarity, siguiendo el juego de luna- eee… si! así es… si no te comportas, simplemente no te volveremos a hablar… -mirada de indignación-

-todas comenzaron a marcharse, la multitud quedo atónita mientras ellas se iban-

Twilight, dándose vuelta- a menos que te disculpes…

($"!=$()("!=)$ -informacion desconocida-

Applejack, susurrando- bien pensado princesa luna

Celestia- si… veamos cómo reacciona

Pinkie- pero no creen que puede decir algo tan… tonto de nuevo? Digo, hasta yo se eso…

Twilight- cuantas cosas así podrían quedarle?

-todas se detienen de espaldas a ver que responde Matías, con la esperanza de que al alejarse, el se disculpe y cambie relativamente la manera como las trata ante el miedo de perderlas como amigas… y de paso para que aprenda a comportarse en público-

$(="!$()!)"($= -informacion-

Matias, sonriendo-…. AJUA! Me libre de las pestes! Ahora, a conquistar este mundo y todas sus insignificantes sociedades! Quien quiere servirle al líder?!

-no… no funciono-

Multitud- eeeee?!…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Corriendo en todas direcciones-

Matías- pero que les pasa?... acaso no les gusta servir a un líder perfecto y supremo?

R. 3- parece que no…. Que extraños seres

R tex, agarrándose la cien y hartado-…. solo otro día en el manicomio

Matías- todos deberían entender ya de por si que soy perfecto y supremo… porque corren en círculos y tratan de huir?... NO HAY A DONDE HUIR! MUAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight- TODOS por favor! Cálmense…

Chrysalis, quien se había quedado cerca de la entrada al no entender- no entiendo nada de todo esto… que están tratando?

Larvarus- creo que intentan hacer que el se disculpe…

Chrysalis-… pffff JAJAJAJA! Y luego creen que nosotros somos los raros aquí JAAAAAJAJAJAJA!

Celestia, gritando a la multitud- CÁLMENSE! Solo está bromeando… –viendo a Matías con furia- cierto?!

Matías- no que ya se iban y me dejaban en paz para conquistar su sociedad?

Luna- AAAGGGGGG!...

(/$!)($(()$")( -información desconocida-

Applejack- bien… lo intentamos…

Fluttershy- creí que si iba a responder

Rarity- lo se cariño… pero creo que simplemente es un desconsiderado…

Applejack- aaaahhh… supongo que tendremos que seguir insistiendo con medidas más drásticas… aunque en este punto ya no se que sea mas drástico que amenazarlo con enviarlo al tártaro…

Applebloom, apareciendo de repente- hola hermana!

Applejack- a si, hola applebloom, en cuanto a… applebloom? Que estás haciendo aquí?... no estabas en la escuela?

-las pequeñas habían salido de su escuela y venían a ver a Matías-

Applebloom- sip!... y ya termino, y nos enteramos de que hoy podíamos ver a Matías y que iba a ver un montón de ponys de todas partes, así que….

Applejack, alterada- que?! No no no no no… nada de verlo… de vuelva a casa

Sweetie belle- aaaaaa! Porque?!

Rarity- tu también Sweetie… ve a casa…

-en eso, todas ven que Scootaloo va frente a Matías-

($)"!U$"!$() –informacion-

-una de estas pestes me está irritando… acaso este es un tipo de castigo?... tendré que emplearlo contra los que no juren lealtad eterna-

Scootaloo, sonriendo y siendo irritante como una niña- y porque eres tan alto?

Matias- porque me da la gana…

Scootaloo- y porque eres tan gruñón?

Matías- porque me da la gana…

Scootaloo, molesta- vas a dejar de responder así y me vas a contestar?

Matías- no… porque no me da la gana!…

Scootaloo- aaaaggggg! Vamos! Quiero saber! –Apoyando sus patas en Matías- y quiero que me lo digas… por favoooorrr… -poniendo ojos de cachorro-

Rainbow, hablando bajo- Scootaloo! Ven para acá!

Twilight, parando a Rainbow- espera!... a ver cómo reacciona… tal ves esto le haga reaccionar

Matias, viendo a los ojos de Scootaloo- mmmm…. No

Todas/os- AAAGGGGGG!

Matias- jajajajajaja!

Rarity- es que acaso no te enternece?... es una niña, por Ecuestria!...

Matias-… y eso es una piedra –señalando una piedra- y eso es un árbol –señalando un árbol-… digo, se que les cuesta nombrar cosas pero no veo porque me tengas que decir lo que ya se... ser un niño no te exime del suplicio y el dolor de soportar a tu líder glorioso!

Rainbow- aaaaaggg! Que te pasa? Acaso tratas otra vez de hacerte el frio y distante?

Matias- anda vos a tus sesiones de masaje…

Rainbow, sonrojada- QUE?! No! Y-yo no tomo sesiones de "masajes"!… soy una deportista ruda y veloz!

Applebloom- como es ser tan alto?

Matias- como es ser tan pequeña?... que ya no me lo habias preguntado?!

Applebloom- pero no me contestaste!

Sweetie belle- como es que escapaste de sombra sin un rasguño?

Matías- porque soy el líder, porque soy glorioso y porque soy de metal… pero no que no me lastimara… quieren ver? –dejando ver su rostro metálico de T-800- bu…

-las niñas salieron corriendo tras sus hermanas (y protectora) al ver mi rostro… que ternura… solo quedaron traumatizadas de por vida JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Celestia, hartada por lo que Matías hiso- bien… ya… es suficiente… Matías!... mañana mismo te enviaremos al tártaro!

-todas se impactaron al escuchar esto de Celestia al igual que los ponys que estaban en la multitud ya medio alejada del lugar con la idea de encontrar un bunker para pasar el resto de los días… antes de que conquiste este lugar; al final… creo que me voy a tener que portar bien…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Matías, viendo a Celestia- Aja… porque?... o más bien… con que? Jajajaja…

Luna- porque no te comportas! y acabas de asustar a 3 pequeñas que solo querían conocerte!, queremos que te disculpes con todos EN ESE INSTANTE O TE IRAS!

Matías, con mirada desafiante-…. o sino?

Celestia- tártaro y exilio…

Matias- por ser irritante? JAJAJAJA!... no va a pasar…

Twilight- matiaaas!...

Matías- no…

Rainbow, parándose frente a matias- matiaaas! Dis-cul-pa-te con scoots!

Matías- no…

Pinkie- pasteeel!

Matías- no…mmm… bueno si

Celestia, acercándose a Matías con furia- dilo….

Matías- no…

Luna, fastidiada- que lo digas!

Matías- NO!... además, ustedes aun no me dan nada para que YO "confié en ustedes"… me tratan bien, si, pero me tienen con correa… y saben perfectamente de lo que soy capaz… así que si quieren algo… van a tener que darme mis cosas!

Twilight, ira- MATÍAS! DILO

Matías- bien… lo ciento… siento que ustedes no comprendan la forma de bromear que tengo así como siento que no me comprenden… -viendo a las niñas- ciento lo que hice… pueden enojarse con migo… no me importa

Scootaloo- em… n-no estamos… enojadas

Sweetie belle- a, no?

Applebloom- no… solo nos… asusto… ejem… aunque yo no me asuste claro –sonrojada-

Scootaloo- ese grito dijo otra cosa jajaja

Celestia- bien… aceptamos tus… "disculpas", y te agradecemos que detuvieras a Sombra, así como que salvaras a Twilight… pero, en vista de que no comprendes nuestra forma de ser… aaaahhhh… solo… sigue tratando de mejorar… así nos entenderás y nosotros a ti; sin importar si aceptas o no y en muestra de nuestro agradecimiento te entregaremos tus artefactos… solo te pedimos que lo intentes

Luna- trataras de ser mejor po… "persona"?

Matías- no…

Twilight- aaagggg!...

R tex, apareciendo de repente- aaahhhh –suspiro-… el acepta…

Matias- teeeeex… no-te-metas protocolo…

R tex- no me diga que no… si esto además le hace bien… alejarse un poco de todo el ambiente "pos-apocalíptico" le vendría bien por un tiempo… además que deseo apurar las cosas, se está tomando un tiempo excesivo en darles lo que quieren solo por el placer personal de verlas tratar…

Celestia-… eso es CIERTO!?

Luna- solo lo… AAAGGGGG!

Matias- y qué? Hacer vestidos?! Cuidar animales?!...

Rarity- OYE!

Fluttershy- oye…

R tex- señor, sabe que estoy programado para ayudarlo… y creo que esto lo ayudaría mucho… además confeccionar vestidos y el cuidado de animales no se alejan demasiado del diseño de armaduras y la clonación y contención de cyber-bestias…

Twilight- em… s-si… e-eso… clonación?

Fluttershy, asustada- c-contencion de b-bestias?!

Rarity, espantada- d-diseño de armaduras?

Matias, hartado- AAAGGG! Bien… -viendo a tex- pero vas a seguir con lo planeado… que implica la creación de terribles armas de destrucción masiva sin motivo aparente…

R tex- bien… pero tendrá que…

Matias, enojado y apretando los dientes- TEX! Soy tu líder…. No tu subordinado descerebrado como estos –señalando a los reclutas- HAS LO QUE TE DIGO…

R tex- bien… solo me gustaría estar programado para procesar el fastidiado… no comprendo los algoritmos que estoy viendo… casi

Twilight, viendo a Matías- gracias… -viendo a tex- y gracias a ti…

R tex- espero que lo ayuden… yo lo hago por los protocolos psicológicos integrados y mis respuestas son limitadas… quizá ustedes logren una mejora significativa…

Fluttershy- claro… em… "proctolos"?

Twilight, viendo a Fluttershy-… ni yo se de que esta hablando

Matías, sonriendo- tex…

R tex- señor?

Matías, sonrisa-… 1 dividido 0 –tex comienza a revolcarse en el suelo sacando chispas-

-todas se calmaron en cuanto me disculpe y acepte seguir con sus intentos de… aaaaahhhhh coso… el coso de ellas; el resto de la tarde, me dedique a no hacer nada, pese a que quedaban cosas por hacer, Chrysalis se fue junto con su gente al bosque para dar la noticia a sus súbditos y pese a las protestas de Celestia y luna ella aun quería irse… yo podía ver que no era de confianza "total"… asi que le advertí lo de querer escapar y la bomba en ella… y que viniera para realizar terribles y sangrientos experimentos… y lo de probar el cristal y el método para su especie, ella acepto de mala gana y se marchó en busca del resto de su colmena… inclusive Twilight llego a mencionar que si querían podían quedarse en mi terreno (los caballo moscas) si no tenían a donde ir… por suerte si tenían y no era la concha de la lora a donde estaba por mandarlos…-

/)#=$-aun hay algo en… mi…. $!)"$$)!"%=… amist4d?$)!"$))$)!" 4m0r$!"=$=n0$(¡()"$( 0 20L0… guerra?#)!=$"$=)-

-el resto de la multitud se dispersó luego de contestarles 2 o 3… mil preguntas mas… dado que la mayoría no entendía que era el plano tangente de un punto con una función de 3 variables o la simpleza de una ecuación diferencial ordinaria, salvo por los científicos, los estudiosos y algún que otro nerd (twilight), se quedaron algo más tontos por los "derrames cerebrales" que tenían cada vez que les contestaba; en cuanto a las pestes que seguían insistiendo en meterse con migo, las princesas se fueron al castillo para seguir con sus "asuntos reales"… porque? Acaso tienen cosas "falsas" después? Lo que si se es que se quedaron para… "vigilar la entrevista"… o para que no cometiera un genocidio por aburrimiento, luego de que la multitud volviera al pueblo las chicas se quedaron un rato más junto con unos seres aún más insignificantes de menor tamaño (esas que son como ellas pero más pequeñas?... no se… algo mas insignificante de lo que son), a todo esto apareció Spike, quien luego de abrazar a Twilight dada su ausencia por pensar que algo podía salir mal con migo, lo asuste otras 3 veces… jajajajajajaja INSIGNIFICANTE!; las llamadas… "cutie marca de crusadas" o algo así, se pusieron aún más irritantes con migo al realizarme un ataque triple de preguntas sobre mi…. Y como las chicas me vigilaban, no pude exterminarlas-

Scootaloo- y como es que eres de metal?

Matias- porque me da la…

Todas- maaatiiiiaaasss…

Matías-… aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… porque remplace mi cuerpo con maquinaria para mejorar mis capacidades…

Scootaloo- huaaaaaauuuu… he?

Sweetiee belle- p-pero como es que tu rostro se… glup! Se deformo asi?

Matías- mi piel es artificial y son nanomaquinas que simulan… ni siquiera es ropa lo que uso…

Applebloom- ósea que… no llevas nada? Como nosotros?

Matias- aaaaaahhhhhh… no… las nanomaquinas simulan la ropa que tengo y la piel que ven…

Twilight- y… como "simulas" la piel? Y la ropa?

Matias- son terminales nerviosas, calor, porosidad, textura, fibras… entre otras… para una maquina no cumple ninguna función… la ropa solo la generan según lo que les programo… pueden readaptarse según lo que les indique… y lo de simular… es porque en realidad pueden cambiar y adaptarse para otras cosas

Rarity- y es por eso que siempre usas esa… ejem… "ropa"?

Matias- como que "ejem ropa"?!

Rarity- b-bueno… sin ofender, pero siempre usas lo mismo… y no es algo que sea… como lo digo?

Sweetie belle- aburrido?

Applebloom- utilitario?

Scootaloo- simple?

Matias-… se dan cuenta de que puedo lastimarlos no?

Rarity- no no no… jejeje… lo que quieren decir es… porque no cambias?

Matias- no tengo ganas ni necesidad…

Rarity- iug… no me imagino no cambiar de vez en cuando mi luck

-finalmente todas se fueron a dormir y yo me quede en el terreno…. Tenía que arreglar unos "asuntos" (patearlo hasta que se oxide) con tex por su inusual comportamiento… y para comenzar la construcción de la base… que?... acaso creían que me había olvidado de que todo este mundo ahora le sirve al líder? Jmjmjmjmjm… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Y mi risa "malévola" me sale mejor que a los demás! JA!-

)$!=")$="!)$=?$" –información desconocida-

-y así, nuestro héroe tendrá que aprender de la magia de la amistad a través de las lecciones que las guardianas tengan para enseñarle; y puede que algún día… él se dé cuenta de que el hogar que tanto busca… pueda esta en este luG44444"$!%=%)(&(&$

$)!=$))============$")(%)!"(($!("=59"%

}c0d3_1rrup7

)$)!"=)$)"=!($($)=)"!()($9

})!($)"($=!($(("!=

)$!"$)"!=))$$=)"!(/$/"$/("!&%)("/()"!/($/}irrupti0n c0d3 550213… + 4052¿0'1024… i

-/

-/

-/

[Iniciando]

{- -} actualizar estado de la energía empleada…

[[°]] estado… en caída…

{- -} insignificante ser material de 3ra dimensión… estuvo cerca de arruinarlo todo… pero aún podemos manejarlo… aún está en marcha el suceso… interponer en su camino unidades de tiempo junto a las variables que lo afectan cambiara sus opiniones… cambiaran sus variables mentales y finalmente se detendrá…

[[°]] las probabilidades son elevadas, pero el historial del sujeto confirma posible fallo…

{- -} lo hará…. Es un sujeto… es elegido porque es manejable… y será manejado… sin importar cuanto lo intente…. El no volverá…

[[°]] advertencia… una única probabilidad indica de que podría pasar… debido al coste energético dedicado a mantenerlo controlado, el sujeto podría considerarse excesivamente aleatorio y costoso para su contención… y dada la cantidad de energía perdida en su control, la neurona de supervisión finalmente dará como resultado que la única forma de contenerlo es dándole lo que quiere….

{- -} aún hay tiempo… siempre hay tiempo… y somos más que el tiempo… y hasta que mi directiva cambie y se me reasigne, esto se ejecutara…

-/

-/

-/

$)!")=$)$=!")=)%!"/%"!(/$(/)$"!(/$("!/$("!/$

)!="$)"!$=$)"$))=[F4LUR3]($)"!($!")$=))!")

$!"$-y vivir $$)!$(%%%[{]{{$= por siempre_($)!(%(

Felices

…

ja….

Ja…

ja….-#!"$!$


	23. Chapter 21

**_y recuerden niños... cuando sientan una incomodidad en la parte posterior... cuando sientan que algo los molesta insesantemente... significa que el lider esta detras de ustedes... y que no hay a donde huir..._**

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 21: D3FC0N#$ 4

)))))))))

($(¡")($()$ -información desconocida-

-8 am, Ponyville, centro de la ciudad-

Twilight- tampoco fue a sus hogares?!

Pinkie, saltando- NOP!

Rarity, acomodándose el pelo- no… y que suerte… digoooo… no lo e visto…

Fluttershy- no… no lo he visto tampoco… desde ayer no volvimos a verlo

Applejack- aún estamos reparando la granja… pero no compañera

Rainbow- no… y no veo como… recuerdas?... vivo en una nube… y el no vuela

Twilight- pero donde se metió?! –pasándose una pesuña por la cara- AAAGGGG!... si lo dejamos suelto podría… ya saben… ser él!

Rarity, girando los ojos- ni que lo digas…

-desde anoche, la criatura conocida como Matías no había vuelto a casa de ninguna de las guardianas, lo más perturbador fue que nadie en el pueblo reporto haberlo visto desde la entrevista… algo que preocuparía a cualquiera, dado que era como dejar a un niño correr con granadas sin seguro; las mane 6 se encontraban en el centro del pueblo, creyendo que pudo haber ido a la casa de alguna de las otras, pero dado que no, entraron en… pánico-

Twilight, entando en pánico- donde esta! donde esta! DONDE ESTA! –Buscando debajo de rocas o arbustos-

Rainbow, algo confundida por la actuación de Twilight- eeee… Twilight… te sientes bien?

Fluttershy- no creo que sea para tanto… digo… no ha hecho nada hasta ahora…

Applejack- si… pero ya sabes cómo es…

Rarity- quien?... Matías?

Applejack- nop… Twilight… jajajajajaja

Twilight, aun buscando como loca- no esta! No esta por ningún lado! Y ya tenia programada toda la semana! Horas de planeación para la planeación están perdidas! PERDIDAS!

Pinkie- y porque no lo buscamos en su casa?... Ó ya se! En el fondo del lago –poniéndose un casco de buceo-

Twilight- como que en su casa? EL NO TIENE CASA!

Applejack- creo que se refiere a su huerto…

Rarity, acercándose y calmando a Twilight- ya ya… todo estará bien… digo, bueno, hasta ahora no a pasado nada….

Twilight, tratando de calmarse- aaahhhh…. Bien… vamos a buscarlo

-todas partieron con premura al terreno de Matías en las afueras de Ponyville-

-terreno de mati$!"$... Embajada de la Unión "GRDL" (gloriosas republicas dictadas por el líder), 8:30 am-

Twilight, sorprendida- o… por… Ecuestria

Rarity, algo confundida- bueno esss… alto… y gris…

Rainbow- COMO APARECIÓ ESTO DESDE AYER?!

Fluttershy, leyendo- msmsmmms que es eso?... que idioma tan raro

Applejack, viendo con temor- no lo se… pero da miedo… que creen que haya del otro lado?

Pinkie, emocionándose- una pelotaounpatoounacasadecaramelo O YA SE! UNA FIESTA!

-una estructura nunca antes vista, un muro de piedra lisa de casi 5 metros de alto rodeaba parte del terreno con una puerta enorme de metal con varios remaches; unas torres de vigilancia en cada esquina y la entrada, además de extrañas cosas de metal que parecían cajas con tubos que salían de un lado, se movían como si vigilaran, nadie en toda Ecuestria había visto algo así en su vida, pero dado la hora… tampoco es que hubiese nadie estuviese despierto para verla-

Twilight, tragando salvia- creen… que este del otro lado?

Rarity- no lo sé…. La verdad es que no quiero averiguarlo

Applejack, acercándose a la puerta- hola?...

-sin respuesta-

Twilight- tal vez tengas que golpear y gritar más fuerte…

Applejack- y porque yo?!

Pinkie, sonriendo- porque estas mas cerca…

Rainbow- no me digas que te da miedo? Jajajajajaajajaja

Applejack, enojada- pues si eres tan valiente hazlo tu!

Rainbow, dudando- eee…. Bueno…. Yo…. No le tengo miedo… pero no quiero… dejar de…

Twilight, fastidiada- AY! Ya… lo voy a hacer yo

-Twilight se acerca a la imponente puerta de metal-

Twilight, golpeando la puerta de metal- HOLA?!... HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?! MATÍAS! ESTAS AHÍ?!

-las 2 cajas metálicas con tubos apuntan repentinamente hacia las amigas mientras una vos de lo más grave suena desde una de ellas-

TORRETA A, con 2 cañones gatling- QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?!... IDENTIFÍQUESE!... O SERA EXTEEEERMINADO… AHORA!

Twilight, muerta del miedo junto a sus amigas- yo… solo quería ver a Matías…

TORRETA B- IDENTIFICACIÓN…. NEGATIVA…. IDENTIFÍQUESE AHORA O SERA EXTERMINADO!

Twilight, con vos cada vez más aguda e inaudible- soy yo… Twilight…

TORRETA A, emitiendo una luz… verde- IDENTIFICACIÓN… CONFIRMADA...

-todas se alegran al escucharlo-

TORRETA B, emitiendo una luz roja- ATENCIÓN… TARDO DEMASIADO EN CONTESTAR… TIENE 10 SEGUNDOS PARA SUPLICAR Y LUEGO SER EXTERMINADO!... 5…. 4….. 3..

Applejack- p-pero DIJISTE 10!

TORRETA B- MMEEEENNNTIIIIII! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –disparando al aire-

Mane 6, abrazándose y muertas del miedo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matias, levantándose de unos arbustos que estaban al lado del terreno- YA!... ya me desperté… que pasa ahora?!

($)!"($/(/" –informacion-

-porque no me dejan dormir?... es que les gusta verme sufrir? Que eh hecho yo para merecer este casti… A… si… ya me acorde-

Matias, viendo a las chicas- son las 8 de la mañana! Que quieren? Y ahora que paso?... que no pueden tener un día sin "fin del mundo"? en serio…

Twilight- Matías! Dile a estas cosas que se calmen –señalando a las torretas con temor-

TORRETA A- BUENOS DÍAS MI LÍDER… SERES INSIGNIFICANTES QUE NO LO ADORAN DETECTADOS… EXTERMINAREMOS POR SU GLORIA

Applejack, aterrada- d-diles que p-paren… por favor!

Matias, rascándose la barbilla en señal de "pensarlo" con sonrisa- mmmmmmmmmm... mmmmmmmmmm... (….mmmmmmmmmmm)

Twilight- MATÍAS!

Matias- bien bien… (por hoy) ya… no les disparen…

TORRETA A- EEENTENDIDO –replegándose y volviendo a lo que estaba-

Matías- y ahora que quieren?!... luna se volvió malvada?

Applejack- no… pero…

Matías- entonces fue su hermana la que se hiso mala?

Fluttershy- no… pero…

Matias- entonces fue cadence?... con el hacha, en la sala y el coronel mostaza?

Pinkie- SI! Digo NO! jejeje

Rainbow- NO! Nadie se volvió malvado… y que es un "coronel mostaza"?

Matías- bien… entonces quiere decir que no puedo dar un golpe de estado justificándolo como una liberación de una "opresión malvada" con la verdadera intención de poner mi propia dictadura?

Twilight, con los ojos de sorpresa-…. Tu… si que estas mal…. No vinimos a eso… vinimos a…

Matias- a ser exterminadas?

Todas- DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR!

Matias- jajajajajajajajajajaja!

Twilight, hartada- aaaaggggg… Vinimos porque anoche no fuiste a la casa, creí que terminaste en la casa de alguna de nosotras… donde dormiste?

Matías- en los arbustos…

Applejack- y… porque?

Matías- es que en el terreno estaba la obra

Rarity- que obra?

Matias- la que manos a la obra, que el tiempo no nos sobra…. (PUT%$ traumas infantiles) como que "qué obra"?... que no lo ven?

Twilight- el muro?... como fue… de donde… porque querías un muro?!

Matias- no es solo un muro… -abrazando al muro- es un muro alto… jejejeje…

Todas- aaaaaggggg

Rainbow- pregunta que, QUE HAY DETRÁS DEL MURO?! Genio

Matias- ya se lo que pregunta… pero me alimento del sufrimiento… así que sigan proveyéndome de combustible… muajajajajaja!

Twilight, hartada- matiiiaaas…. –entre dientes-

Matias- la nueva embajada con fines... "muy diplomáticos"…. –sonriendo-

Rainbow- que estas escondiendo?

Pinkie, apareciendo en la espalda de Matías y sospechando- ssiiiiii?... Acaso es una fiesta!

Matias, viendo a Pinkie y luego a las demás- y después el loco soy yo no?... no!

Applejack- pues esta mas cuerda que tú!... ahora dinos… que hay del otro lado?! –Desafiando a Matías junto a las demás con sus miradas-

TORRETA B, apuntando nuevamente a las chicas- HOSTILIDAD DETECTADA ANTE EL LÍDER!... DEBO DESTRUIR –haciendo girar sus cañones gatling-

Rarity, clamando por ayuda- m-matiAS!...

Matias, con cara de nada- que?...

Fluttershy- p-podrías… decirles… que no nos lastimen?... por favor? –Escondida debajo de las demás-

Matias- si… si podría… por?

Rainbow- HAZLO!

Matias- aaahhhh… bien…. Déjenlas… por ahora

TORRETA B- EEEENTENDIDO –replegándose-

Matías- del otro lado de la pared hay cosas maravillosas que ocurren solo en la mente!... –sonriendo- (en la mente de una persona con trastornos y traumas severos)

Twilight, dudando a todas luces- enseeeerioooo?... quiero ver…

Matias- no…. Solo lo pueden ver los seres perfectos como yo….

Rarity- aaagggg! Ya! Solo queremos ver que es lo que construyes….

Celestia- creo que es algo que todos queremos saber…

Mane 6- PRINCESAS!

Matias, hablando bajo- carajo… OTRA VEZ?!

-de la nada y como por arte de la "pelotudes", cayeron en sus carruajes dorados las… estas… aaaaaahhhhhh Es que tienen un detector o qué?! Como si supieran que voy a hacer algo estúpido e irresponsable y ellas aparecen-

Twilight, inclinándose junto a las demás- princesas es un placer… pero ahora que sucede? –Viendo a Matías con furia ciega- Y AHORA QUE HICISTE?!

Matias- no hago nada antes de las 10… casi 12… así que yo no fui…

Celestia- no hemos venido por un problema…

Luna- así es, vinimos a "recompensar" a Matías por sus…. "cambios"… o al menos el intento de hacerlos…

Matías, con sonrisa idiota- el que?...

Cadence, con algo de fastidio y levitando una caja ante Matías- si… "cambios"… Toma y no hagas daño…

Matías- que no haga qué?

Cadence- daño!...

Matías- cómo?

Twilight, tratando de hacer entender a Matías- no lastimes a nadie….

Matías- … Que lastime a todos!

Celestia, con una pesuña en la cara- ya empezamos….

Luna- MATÍAS!... compórtate… ahora queremos entregarte esto en señal de buena voluntad… y queremos que no hagas NADA para dañar a nadie con el…

Matías, rascándose la barbilla- aja…. Aja….

-abrí la caja… eran los cargadores y la pistola de plasma WAR 40 además del inhibidor de disformidad (ya me había olvidado de el)… muejejejejejejeje…. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... por si no se entiende, me estoy riendo como loco en señal de que voy a usarlos irresponsablemente-

Twilight- baya!... yyyy… están seguras de devolvérselos?...

Luna- buenoooo…

Celestia- mmmmm…

Cadence- en verdad quisiera pensar que hacemos lo correcto…

Celestia- ya hablamos de esto… es para que… aaaaahhhh tengamos mas confianza mutua

Matias- y no es que tengan muchas opciones MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Y porque tan enfadadas?

Cadence- porque no estamos para andar corriendo por Ecuestria persiguiendo tus tonterías… Shining se está encargando del imperio mientras estamos aquí

Twilight- Matías… con la presencia de las princesas, queremos que nos acompañes hoy para seguir con tu…. "reformación"…

Matías- aja… y yo quiero mis calzones de oro….

Todas- aaaagggg…..

-en ese momento se abren las puertas y dejan ver lo que hay del otro lado… que era básicamente nada, ya que la mayor parte estaba en construcción… inclusive falta el muro trasero, pero se alcanzó a ver a múltiples de mis legionarios… ahora ya estábamos operando mejor y ya podíamos hacerlos; el nuevo general paso al frente con mis calzones de oro-

L. general 1- MI líder!... su pedido

Matías- ya era hora….

Luna- no era broma… pero para que son?... y quien es el?

Celestia- mas bien… que son ellos?

Matías- son ropa… el es el nuevo general de mis gloriosas fuerzas… y son mis legionarios, autómatas… mas o menos -poniéndoselos y luego siendo absorbidos por las nanomaquinas- saben?... algo que me pregunto es, Porque están desnudos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero después se ponen ropa... cómo funciona?

Twilight- siempre a sido así… no la usamos generalmente porque no la necesitamos… porque?... acaso ustedes la usan siempre?

Matias- si…. Y es algo que me pregunto ahora sobre ustedes… es que, desde que llegue, no las e visto muy vestidas… no es algo muyyyy… mmmmmm… expuesto?

Celestia- a que te refieres?

Matias- bueno…. Andar mostrando "todo" a todos todo el tiempo…

Lg 1, viendo lo que se venía- señooooor…

Cadence, confundida- a que te refieres?... a nuestros cuellos?

Matias- más abajo…

Lg 1, viendo lo que se venía a grandes luces- señoooooooooorrr

Applejack, pensativa- no creo entender…

Fluttershy- a nuestraaass… pesuñas?

Matías- no…. Ya saben, O me van a decir que nadie piensa en eso cuando ven a uno de sus machos desnudo?….

Twilight, pensando- mmmmm… "a uno de nuestros ma"…. –sonroja y luego explota de ira- MMMMAAAAAAATIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAASSSS!

Matias- creo que ya valió verg….

Lg 1, "sarcasmo"- "no!... en serio?"

Celestia- que sucede Twilight?...

-twilight junta a todas las presentes y les explica entre susurros, yo me voy escondiendo con LG 1 dentro de la puerta, pero no logro cerrarla-

Luna, iracunda y sonrojada- QUE PENSÓ QUE!?

Cadence, rabiosa y sonrojada- MMMAAAAATIIIIIIIAAAAASSS!

Lg 1- eeee…. –nervioso-…. Agárrensela con el! –señalando a Matías y cerrando la puerta dejándolo afuera-

Matias, golpeando la puerta con ambas manos- VIIIILLLLMAAAAAA!... digo…. TEEEEEEEXXXXX!

Celestia, sonrojada- VAS A PAGAR! COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESAS COSAS?!

Matías, rodeado por las chicas y tratando de articular las palabras- ee… e… puede ser porque sea humano?... je… je….

-las chicas se me acercan-

Matias- no… no… atrás… ni siquiera lo intenten… era solo una duda…. UNA DUDA!

Twilight- A EL!

-luego de los golpes-

Matias, tirado en el suelo- no siento…. La conciencia…. (que conste que se los permiti… para que no me griten mas… mujeres…) jejejejeje… pensar… cuando ven… machos… jajajaja

Twilight, sonrojada- y no vuelvas a hablar de esas cosas!...

Luna, aun con ira- más te vale!

Cadence- como puedes pensar esas cosas?! Acaso cuando nos ves así te imaginas eso?!

Matias, recomponiéndose- no… solo…. Era…. Una… pregunta!…-levantandose- aaaaaaaggggg… solo lo pregunte porque me daba curiosidad… honestamente en la sociedad humana no andamos desnudos por motivos tanto de nuestro pudor como para protegernos del ambiente… pero no sabía si ustedes se lo tomarían a mal… que se yo… AAAGGGGGG… -viendo a las torretas- Y PORQUE NO LES DISPARARON?!

Tex, por unos altavoces- porque se los ordene señor… o prefería que les hubiese dejado hacerlo?

TORRETAS, con alegría- ssssiiiii?!

Matias- bueno… supongo que limpiar las machas hubiese sido difícil…

Applejack- MATÍAS!

Celestia- aagggg… solo vinimos a darte esto como muestra de nuestra amistad y tú ya nos insultaste, agrediste y… bueno… -sonrojada- no quiero ni recordarlo!...

Matias- yo no les pedí que vinieran…

Rarity, molesta- si… así fue, pero lo hicieron de todos modos, eso es lo que hacen los amigos… y aunque eres descortés y un maleducado, ellas no, por eso hemos venido… para ver donde habías dormido y que asistieras a las lecciones que Twilight tiene planeadas para la semana…

Matías, con los ojos abiertos- he?... como dice?... Semana?... QUE?!

Twilight, sacando una enorme lista- SI! Y ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que hoy tengo algo… "especial"… para ti, dado como trataste a las niñas ayer con lo del susto… hoy vamos a ir a la escuela para mostrarte a los potros y que estés con ellos! –sonriendo-

Fluttershy- Twilight… em, crees que sea buena idea?

Rainbow- bueno… no tenemos muchas opciones…. Y quiero ver esto jejeje

Celestia- siempre que no ponga en peligro a los pequeños… seria una fantástica experiencia

Applejack- Twilight, si lastima a alguno de los niños, como mi hermana, juro que voy A…

Twilight- tranquilas… sé que no hará nada para dañarnos, además si lo vigilamos el se comporta… -todas ven a Matías- C-I-E-R-T-O? –entre dientes-

Matías, aun pensando- toda una semana?... joder…. Uno quiere conquistar y estas se ponen a inventar cosas…

Twilight- MATÍAS!... te estamos hablando!

Matías- a si… lo de ir a la escuela… eso no va a pasar…

Celestia- aaaahhhhh –suspiro de cansancio- volveremos más tarde para ver su progreso… de momento, tenemos asuntos reales que atender…

Luna- si… y esperaremos a que SE COMPORTE –viendo a Matías con furia-

Matías, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en la cara- "asuntos"… se…

-las 3 princesas se incomodan-

Celestia- eee… asuntos de estado… que tiene?...

Luna- si! Es algo que no te incumbe… y ya veremos que asuntos tienes tras ese muro…

Matías- dado que soy el líder yo decido que es lo que me importa y lo que no… tengo que saber los movimientos de mis esclavos… además…. Lo digo porque vos –señalando a Celestia- estás pensando en leer una novela de misterio toda la tarde, vos –señalando a cadence- solo pensás en que te den un masaje… y vos –señalando a luna- pensás en ir a comprar sillas… para… una colección?... –repentina cara de asombro- bueno… mira que hay que estar BIEN al ped….

Celestia, interrumpiendo y sonrojada- NO LEAS NUESTRAS MENTES!

Cadence, sonrojada- NO SOMOS TUS ESCLAVAS!

Luna, sonrojada y algo apenada- YO NO PIENSO COMPRAR SILLAS!

Twilight- aaahhhh…. Solo vamos… las clases están por empezar…

-las princesas partieron algo fastidiadas… MUAJAJAJAJJAJA mi plan es malévolo… joder a todo y a todos hasta que me DEN EL DOMINO-TOTAL-DEL-MUNDO!... o hasta que me den un boleo en el orto que ni te cuento; las chicas se quedaron con Twilight para ver que no tratara de escapar, cosa que intente de inmediato-

Matias, golpeando la puerta de la base- TEEEXX déjame entrar! Me quieren mandar al quinder con otros retrasados!

Tex- negativo señor…. Solo quieren que interactúe con los que ellas consideran sus crías en etapa infante para poder desarrollar su lado afectuoso ante estos seres y así poder tranquilizarlo…

Applejack, furiosa- A QUIEN LE DICES RETRASADOS!? Mi hermana no es una retrasada!

Matias, viendo a Applejack- bueno… "ser de capacidades inferiores"… contenta?

-luego de que me golpearan un poco de forma miserable, de que tex me "convenciera" (ordeno a los legionarios que me ataran a una carreta para llevarme) y de llegar, nos encontramos en frente de la escuela (por el amor al estereotipo… es pintada igual de las escuelas del 1800) donde ya estaban los seres más pequeños e insignificantes reunidos tratando de aprender cosas inferiores que no tenían que ver con el líder-

¿?- que bueno que llegan, las clases ya están por empezar y no… quería… em… que esta pasando? –tratando de entender-

Twilight, tirando de la carreta junto a las demás- perdón profesora cheerilee, pero nuestro… "amigo" no quería venir y tuvimos que convencerlo para que viniera… por las malas… -hartándose de sus recuerdos- como siempre…

Matías, atado con cadenas a una carreta de metal - DÉJENME IR! QUIERO CREAR ARMAS DE DESTRUCCIÓN PORQUE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA!

Cheerilee, dudando- eeee…. Twilight, estas segura de esto?... no… les hará daño a los niños verdad?

Twilight, sonriendo con preocupación- jaja… ajajaja…. Nooo!... solo… si no lo provocan… y si lo mantienen tranquilo… por favor! Solo necesito que entre en contacto con sus sentimientos para que se ablande y así pueda ser un mejor pony…

Cheerilee, viendo a Matías- eso no es un pony… ni siquiera se describir que es… parece… un mono… uno sin mucho pelo…

Matias, sacudiéndose en la carreta y con vos demoniaca- CONSUMIRÉ LAS ALMAS **DE LOS VIVOS Y LOS MUERTOS POR IGU**… -Pinkie le tapa la boca con un montón de confeti disparo desde su cañón- FFFFFFFFF!...FFFFF!...ffff?...

-todas sonríen con preocupación para que la profesora acepte la propuesta, cosa que veo que duda y luego acepta si Twilight se queda, la profesora entra para preparar a los niños mientras que Twilight me desata con su magia y me quita el confeti… como se atreven a tenerme así-

Twilight, seria y viendo a Matías a los ojos- ESCUCHA!... si llegas a hacer algún daño a algún potro, me asegurare que la princesa te saque de Ecuestria! Y lo hare yo personalmente!… entendido?

Matias- NO… no entendido… lo único que entiendo es la perfección del líder… y vos me queres poner a ver a unos pendejos que no saben nada de simple interacción molecular….

Twilight, enojándose- Matías!... no les hagas ningún daño ni intentes pasarte de la raya, nada de insultos, groserías o ser maleducado… entendido?!...… y que son "pendejos"?

Matías- nada

Cheerilee, saliendo por la puerta- todo listo?… pueden pasar

Applejack, yéndose con las demás- bueno Twilight… si no necesitas nada mas, nos vamos, y si él te da problemas… no dudes en llamarnos… en serio…

Rainbow- si… por cualquier cosa que haga…

Rarity, viendo de reojo a Matías- estaremos muyyy cerca… que no se te ocurra nada….

Matias- destruiría a tu herma…

Pinkie, tapando la boca de Matías con mas confeti- no puedo creer que esto funcione!... jijijijiji

Matias, quitándose el confeti- ustedes sentirán mi ira y el dolor QUE ES EL…

Twilight, agarrando la mano de Matías con su magia y llevándolo a la escuela- VAMOS!... y deja de molestar a mis amigas!

Matías, mordiéndose el brazo- NOOOO! Nuncaaaa!...

-una vez dentro de la escuela-

Cheerilee- niños! Hoy tendremos una pequeña clase especial… hoy nos acompaña una criat… ejem… un amigo del que todos hemos estado hablando… denle una bienvenida a… -viendo a Twilight- como era su nombre?

Twilight- mat…

Matías, entrando de repente- COMO SE ATREVEN A NO RECORDAR EL NOMBRE DE SU AMADO DICTADOR?!...

Niños/as- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cheerilee, tratando de calmar a los niños- tranquilos pequeños… el no va a hacernos daño… el solo… -viendo a Twilight- jejeje.. TWILIGHT QUE ESTA PASANDO? –hablando entre dientes-

Twilight, con su rostro rojo de ira- MATÍAS! Deja de asustar a los potros…. Sé que no te gusta mostrar corazón ni… sentimiento… de hecho empiezo a creer que no te gusta nada!… pero el punto es que ahora, te traje porque ayer se me ocurrió que podría ayudarte a tener un lado mas sensible al verte con las niñas… ahora ve allá y compórtate como adulto!

Matias-…. No QUIERO! No quiero no quiero no quiero!...

Twilight, tratando de procesar tanta estupidez-

Matias-…

Twilight-…

Matias-…

Twilight- terminaste?!

Matias, sonriendo- se…

-los niños se calman-

Cheerilee- bien… fiu… niños… este es… em… el amigo especial que nos visita hoy, con la ayuda de Twilight…

Twilight- hola niños, hoy traje a matias para que pudieran conocerlo mejor… además de que estoy tratando deeee… "adaptarlo" a nuestro mundo y creí que podría convivir con ustedes para enseñarles lo… "bueno" que es….

Matias, levantando una ceja-…. Perdón?... cómo?... el como que del cuando?

Twilight, gritando entre dientes- creí que sería bueno que trataras de ser amable por una vez!... ahora trata de comportarte de una buena vez y preséntate ante los niños!

Matías- voy a dejar de hacer tratos con ustedes y dedicarme a someterlos….

Cheerilee, riéndose para aliviar la tensión- jejeje… bien niños… ahora que tienen aquí al… em… "señor"… que preguntas quieren hacerle?

-todos los niños me miraban sin saber que decir, murmurando… hablando entre ellos… conspirando para tratar de no venerar a su líder!... no… creo que no… pero siempre es bueno mantener a tus insignificantes esclavos vigilados... de que estaba hablando?; los niños finalmente juntaron una pizca de miserable valor para realizar una pregunta… una tonta y estúpida pregunta que debería de ser remarcada como tonta para que el que la hizo se sienta mal y traumado el resto de su vida… cosas de la escuela-

Niña, con vos tímida- hola…. Eee…. como… como es que te llamas?...

Matias, áspero como lija- ella ya dijo mi nombre… Matías…. Pero me pueden decir "mi amado dictador"… o "mi líder"….

Niño- p-porque?...

Twilight, tratando de aliviar la tensión- el… solo está bromeando jejeje…. –apretando los dientes- No es así!?

Matias- no… no lo es…. Aaaahhhh…. que quieren saber?... es evidente que si no, ella –señalando a Twilight- me va a ver feo hasta que sus ojos me penetren…

Niña 2- em… c-como… como fue que llegaste?...

Matías- por una máquina que construí para viajar en el tiempo… y otra para viajar entre las dimensiones… en ese orden… ya que teóricamente vengo de una versión de su futuro que ya no existe… y de otra dimencion… a… se… existen otras dimensiones…

Niñas/os- GUUUUAAAAUUUU…

Niña- oye applebloom… dijiste que lo conocías no es así?... porque no nos dijiste nada?...

Applebloom- porque el no me lo conto… porque tan amable ahora?

Matias- porque no me queda de otra… y porque ella está haciendo de "mama vigilante" –señalando a Twilight-

Niñas/os- jajajajajajajaja

Twilight, saludando nerviosamente a los niños- matias! –sonrojada- eso no es cierto jejeje…

Niño- eso que dijiste… quiere decir que realmente no eres de nuestro mundo?

Matías- no…

Niña- y de dónde vienes?

Matias- de otra dimensión… de mi planeta… le decimos tierra

Sweetie belle, junto a los demás- GUUUAAAUUU…. –solo ella- y que es eso de otras… "disecciones"?...

Matias- dimensiones… son universos alternos que existen en el espacio disforme… una zona en la que solo existe energía y donde todo universo conocido se "conecta" para existir…

Cheerilee- eeee?...

Twilight- no se preocupe…. Es la 3ra vez que habla de esto… y aun ni yo lo entiendo…

Cheerilee- y esto es material para los niños? Digo… esta comprobado?

Matias- que no soy demostración de eso?

Scootaloo- GUAU!... quiere decir que existe todos los… "unisesos" esos?

Matias- universos… si…. Como este… que es un universo, junto con todas sus galaxias… y todas sus estrellas… ustedes que conocen de todo eso?…

Cheerilee- bueno… hasta ahora hemos aprendido sobre Ecuestria… pero… no sabemos mucho sobre… otros mundos

Matias- aaaahhhh…. no han viajado a otros mundos?

-todos sacuden la cabeza en negación-

Matías- no tienen ningún tipo de exploración espacial?

-todos vuelven a sacudir la cabeza-

Twilight- bueno… tenemos telescopios…

Matias- y yo tengo un palo pero con eso no mido la profundidad le océano…. aaaaaahhhhh… bueno… no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa… pero existen otras dimensiones en donde ocurren cosas iguales y diferentes a lo que ustedes conocen…

Niños/as- EEEEEE?!

Matias- que existen lugares en donde las cosas sucedieron de manera diferente…

Niña 6- como que?

Matias- lo que imagines… que no naciste… que una hoja no cayó un determinado día… que no existe la paz… que el cielo es naranja… lo que pidas, las condiciones para que ciertos sucesos ocurran y que acá no se dieron, pueden haberse dado en otro lugar, alterando o no las vidas de quienes los habitan, así…

¿?- AAAGG! Ya basta… que tal si hablamos de algo importante… como de cuánto costaría que vinieras a darme un espectáculo a mi cumpleaños?

Todos-…

Cheerilee- Diamond! No interrumpas asi la presentacion

Matias-….… twilight…

Twilight- JEEEEjejejeje… n-no pasa n-nada, ella s-solo

¿?- bien dicho Diamond tiara

Diamond tiara, regodeándose- gracias…

Matias- y esta quién es?...

Diamond tiara, ofendida- COMO QUE QUIEN SOY?! Soy Diamond tiara! La pony más popular de este lugar!...

Cheerilee- Diamond... por favor compórtate…

Twilight- aaahhhh… olvide que tambien los niños son… niños…

Matías- controle al ser insignificante… o lo hago yo…. –amenazando-

Twilight, regañando- matiaaas…. No empieces

Matias- Twilight, te has planteado la posibilidad de que sos muy molesta y de que soy tan perfecto que no puedo ser cuestionado?

Twilight, con un casco en la cara- no… y nadie se planteara eso!...

Matias- pues deberían… porque –gritando- YA NO TIENEN QUE TENER ESA MOLESTA LIBERTAD!, EL LIDER A LLEGADO PARA DICTARLOS Y AHORA PUEDEN VENERARLO! –sonriendo-

Todos-…

Niñas/os- eeeEEEE?!

Cheerilee, sonriendo y con nervios- Twilight… que está planeando?….

Twilight, tratando de nuevamente aliviar la tensión- ejejeje… nada… solo…. Es una cosa con la que bromea… aunque ni siquiera se porque…

Maitas- será porque soy perfecto y todos necesitan un líder?... alguien que pueda decirles que hacer con sus insignificantes vidas?...

Twilight- aaaaggg… ya empezó… -tratando de calmar a Matías- puedes solo comportarte?

Matias- mmmmmm… no… por?

Cheerilee- acaso es asi todo el tiempo?

Twilight- si… todo el tiempo… y nunca se cansa…

Niño 6- una pregunta... que es eso que brilla?

Matias- el que?...

Diamond- oye! No contestaste mi pregunta! Y a quien le dices insignificante… tu… torpe!...

Matías, viendo a Diamond y luego a Twilight-… Twilight!... ultima advertencia

Twilight- quieeeeto… es una niña… no te atrevas!...

Cheerilee- diamond tiara! Te disculparas en este momento por ese comportamiento tan grosero… y porque le hablas a twilight? No eres capas de ponerte por encima de una cosa asi?

Matias- no, no tengo porque hacerlo

Diamond- ññññññ!... bien… lo ciento… contento?

Matias-…

Cheerilee- em… acaso es muy ofensivo para el… o que le pasa?

Twilight- jejejeje… el solo esta… Matías… MATÍIIIIAS… ni lo pienses!

Matias- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh… bien… solo porque es muy pequeña…

Diamond- oye!

Matias- y no… no soy un mono de fiesta para contratar… ahora… en que estábamos?

Applebloom- lo que brilla en tu ropa… que es?

Matias, sacándose la pistola de plasma- aaaa... si, esta cosa…

Twilight- m-matias… no juegues con e-eso!

Matias, jugando con la pistola- como?... que juegue y sea irresponsable?

Niña 2- que es esa cosa?

Matias, sonriendo- muejejejejjejejej

Twilight- maaatiiiaaass!...

Matias- que?... solo respondo la pregunta… muejejejejeje MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... –viendo que todos lo miraban con caras de confusión- bueno… ya… es una pistola de plasma… algo así como un arma…

Cheerilee, preocupándose- que QUE?! Twilight!

Twilight- Matías… ni se te ocurra…

Matias, apuntando a los niños- queeee?... que no debería usarla irresponsablemente?... –sonrisa perversa- mmmmm… me pregunto si le deje el seguro… a no… no tiene… jajajaja

Twilight, viendo que Matías apuntaba a los niños- m-matias… baja esa cosa!…

Matias, bajando el arma- bien… que aburridos…

Cheerilee- bien… creo que por hoy ya es suficiente…

Niños/as, apenados- AAAAAaaaaa!

Cheerilee- ya ya niños… seguro que él podría volver pronto… jejeje…

Twilight- si… tal vez jejeje… -llevándose a matias-

Matias, siendo arrastrado por Twilight y su magia- porque me toca aguantar estas cosas?...

-una vez afuera-

Twilight- MATÍAS! Te dije que te comportaras!

Matias, fingiendo la vos- "ay perdón mami se me escapo"… -mirada de fastidio- que queres?... que te siga por las buenas y ya?... porque no estás en tu casa recuperándote de lo que paso? EH?

Twilight- porque Chrysalis me ayudo con una cosa mágica que su especie tiene y ya estoy mejor –(los escupitajos)-… y lo hago para tratar de hacerte mejor pony!

Matias, comenzando a marcharse- persona!... y mejor ni lo intentes… tratas algo que no se va a poder lograr…

Twilight, siguiéndolo- que? Porque?... si es así, es porque tu no lo quieres…

Matias- si… y?... que pensás? Que me voy a quedar aca y felices por siempre?... E?... no… hay una búsqueda que continuar… una guerra por ganar…

Twilight- no… no la hay, te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi… por Ecuestria, pero no paras de creer que algo terrible va a pasar… no va a pasar nada… en serio quieres irte y volver a la pelea? acaso… nos quieres dejar sin mas?...

Matías- si… y la prefiero a esto… vos… tus amigas… tu especie… me molesta el que me importe… pero no creas que es suficiente como para que me quede… además… que te importa si me voy?...

Twilight, apenada y sonrojada- si me importa…

Matias- … Que mal… pero te dije que no te hicieras mi "aimiga"… el que no me escuches ni creas lo que te digo no es mi culpa…

Twilight- no te culpo! Ni tampoco creo que deberías tratarme así! Trato de decirte que me importas e igual me tratas así?!... aun tratas de alejarme con tantas ganas?... porque?...

Matias- esa pregunta ya la conteste…

-y porque hacerlo… porque tratarla fría e indiferente… porque aunque en general sea así mi personalidad… voy a seguir, y se que ella va a tratar de parame… junto con las demás… pero no puedo ser detenido… aunque parezca que nunca pueda volver a mi mundo, no voy a dejar de intentarlo, y si no vuelvo, voy a dejar un regadero de muerte en mi camino… y porque no quedarme? Porque no ser feliz en un mundo asi? Con ellas… con un felices por siempre… porque yo no soy así… porque la tentación de la felicidad no me para… un casa que buscar, una tormenta eterna que combatir… la tentación, la propuesta de paz y felicidad… no es la primera, y no va a ser la ultima… pero tengo que seguir… tengo que volver… por lo que una vez fue… por lo que una vez fui -

Twilight- matias… estas muy callado… acaso me estas escuchando?

Matias, volviendo en si- que?... no, me distraje… ahora que pasa…

Twilight- pues que no puedo creer que aun sigas tratando de alejarnos por creer que podamos ser amigos y que eso nos pueda dañar!... no lo entiendo…

Matias, viendo a Twilight con ojos cansados- como que no lo entendes?... cómo?... si me viste hacer lo que hago… si me ves ahora, parado frente a vos, después de haber escapado de sombra… haber peleado con dragones, la hidra, el escorpioleon, los c…

Twilight- escorpio que?... quieres decir manticora? no recuerdo ninguna mantico… a… si… ya me acorde… p-pero

Matias- no hay que seguir con esto… que me veas ser lo que soy puede cambiarte… y eso puede lastimar

Twilight- pero todo eso solo es una parte de ti… no quieres ver el hecho de que me salvaste… salvaste a la familia de Applejack y tal vez a toda Ecuestria 2 veces… tal vas más por lo que hiciste por Chrysalis y su pueblo… mostraste el que otros te importan… pero no quieres que los demás se acerquen a ti… no quieres pensar que le importas a otros?... o es porque temes lo que nos suceda?...

Matias-… me viste hacer en tu mundo solo una parte de lo que hago generalmente… no entendes la escala de violencia que alcanzan los mundos en los que estoy…

Twilight, parando a Matías y viéndolo a los ojos- por favor… déjanos ayudarte… e-es para agradecerte…

Matias-… en ese intento de ayuda… caerías… y yo no podría levantarte esta vez… ni nadie, porque al final caerías en tu propia mente… y hay cosas que nadie puede arreglar…

Twilight, insistiendo con una sonrisa- por favor… sigue con esto… por mi?

-decirle que no… pero eso la "desanimaría"… y supongo que perdería la "fe" en la amistad… y supongo que al final la historia volvería a cambiar tanto que tendría que venir un loco de otro mundo o dimensión a salvarla… el universo es una mierda, y me arrastra consigo-

Matias, sin dar expresión-…. Bien…

Twilight, abrazando a Matías- gracias… por tratar de ser nuestro amigo…

Matías, sin devolver nada- aja… aaahhhh "abecés el niño se tiene que quemar… para aprender sobre el fuego…"

Twilight- que?...

Matias- nada

-nos fuimos por ahí, sin hablar simplemente hasta un campo donde nos sentamos y comimos unas manzanas que Twilight saco de un árbol (como odio estas cosas… me saben a arena), ella simplemente me pregunto algunas cosas como lo curiosa que es… que como funcionaba, que como eran otros mundos, que como funcionaban las maquinas que hacia… esa y algunas mas no se las respondí todas… porque bueno… ya saben… mucha información hace daño… aparte, que le busquen solución ellos, a mi no me regalo nada nadie… me lo tuve que robar jajajaja-

Twilight- y como es que si hay otros mundos… hay vida sin que nadie mueva el sol y la luna?

Matias- porque de eso se encarga la gravedad que atrae los planetas, y el sol no se "levanta", el planeta gira alrededor de el y a su vez en el centro del propio eje, así es como se da lo que se conoce como "día y noche"… y las 4 temporadas

Twilight- y como es qu –Matías le tapa la boca-

Matias- sshhh…

Twilight, sacándose la mano- hay problemas?

Matias- si… pero también disfruto el silencio

Twilight, fastidiada- aaaagggg..

Matias- jajajajaja aaaaahhhh –viendo a unos arbustos- EL LIDER NO ACEPTA MUY BIEN QUE LO ESTÉN VIGILANDO… te doy hasta 3…. 2…. 1!

Lyra, emergiendo de los arbustos- ALTO! No queremos pelear!

Matías- pero che… nadie quiere pelear… es como si fueran pacíficos y tranquilos y todos quisieran seguir viviendo... que aburrido

Twilight, viendo con fastidio a Matías y luego a lyra- que haces detrás de esos arbustos?... y porque nos están vigilando?

Matias- obviamente… para mostrarme a su amiga que está ahí escondida que existo tal y como ella me imaginaba y que ella tenía razón…

Twilight- no puede se…

Lyra- bbbbuuuuueeeennn… básicamente… ya bon bon… sal

Bon bon, saliendo con timidez- no… no nos hará daño?... –viendo a Matías- baya que es alto

Lyra, agarrando la mano de Matías- y estos son sus deeeeedoooos… -poniéndoselos en la cara-

Matias- este ser de color verde está enfermo… porque pone mis dedos en su rostro?... –levantando la mano que a la que lyra se aferro- y porque tiende a no soltarme?

Twilight- jajajaja porque le agradas… y por lo de los dedos… no tengo idea…

Bon bon- además… ella no esta "enferma"… se encuentra perfectamente bien de salud… y supongo que te debo una disculpa lyra, es como me lo describiste… un mono sin pelo

Lyra, sacando la cara de la mano- gracias!... deeeedooosss quien lo diría, tiene solo 5… pensé que me había equivocado el otro día… pero pensaba que solo tendrían 4 en cada una de sus manos…

Matias- perdón?... mono?... y ustedes seres de pobre estatura e insignificante existencia… que creen que son?... he?

Twilight- oye! Somos ponys… y no SOMOS INSIGNIFICANTES!

Matías- me lo dice un ser que no mide mas de 1 metro 70… creo que no entendes, además de ser simples caballos… son muy pequeños!... jajajajajajaa –viendo a lyra- COSA VERDE!, YA BÁJATE DE MI BRAZO!

Lyra, bajando- perdón…

Bon bon- jajaja… pero no somos ni insignificantes ni pequeños… tu eres muy alto…

Matias- no voy a discutir con un ser que cree que el sol es levantado por una de sus gobernantes...

Lyra, viendo a Twilight- a que se refiere?

Twilight- aaaahhhh… es una larga historia…

Lyra, viendo a Matías de arriba a abajo-…

Matias, viendo a lyra- siii?...

Lyra- ho… nada, pero me preguntaba… tienes más dedos? Como los monos?

Matías- y dale con lo de mono… si… si tengo, en mis pies…

Twilight- en serio? Y porque nunca los vi?

Matias- porque-uso-botas?... acaso yo no se que tenes estomago o… bueno… "otras partes" solo porque nos las vi?

Bon bon- que nunca te las quitas?... no te bañas? Jajajaja… además de sin pelo sucio jajaja

Twilight- jejejeje no tienes idea

Matias- EY!... que soy limpio… que tu baño sea malo no es mi culpa… y en cuanto a ustedes -retrayendo las nanomaquinas de sus pies y dejando ver su piel de imitación- contentas?

Bon bon, asustada- QUE FUE ESO?!

Matias- que no estabas el día que me hicieron la entrevista?

Bon bon- es que estaba muy atrás… y ni siquiera logre verte bien… así que me fui… pense que eras alguna cosa que encontraron en la selva

Lyra, acercándose a los pies- UUUAAAUUU! Son como pequeños gusanitos…

Twilight, acercándose- increíble… acaso perdieron tamaño? Los monos los tienen más grandes

Matias- si… es que no tengo la necesidad de colgarme de los arboles desde hace mucho… así que se fueron haciendo mas pequeños… algo más? –Regenerando las botas-

Bon bon- si, y como es que… bueno… como es que te paras asi… los monos no lo hacen…

Matias-… que no soy un mono niña… desciendo de un antepasado primate, pero no guardamos similitudes al 100 % desde hace mucho… mi especie se para en 2 piernas para mejorar la postura, ver mas lejos y esto llevo al desarrollo de nuestro cerebro evolucionado…

Lyra- aua!... yyyy… que e…

-luego del episodio con lyra y su amiga… nos dirigimos devuelta a la base donde supuse, tendría algo de paz-

-que manera de equivocarme-

-llegamos a la base y una vez más las princesas estaban junto a la entrada solas y sin compañía, solo eran Celestia y Luna…. Y ahora que querían?... que hora es?... las 4 de la tarde?... como vuela el tiempo cuando a uno lo atan en una carreta para llevarlo a rastras y pesa casi 600 kg-

Twilight- princesas?... y ahora que sucede?

Celestia- Twilight, Matías, que bueno que los encontramos, tranquilos, no es nada pero hay algo de lo que debemos hablar con tigo Twilight….

Twilight, con duda- esta bien… pero que sucede?

Celestia- es… algo confidencial…

Luna- si… y sabemos que ALGUIEN puede enterarse! –viendo a Matías con mirada desafiante y burlona-

Twilight, nerviosa- p-porque? Es una prueba? Una prueba sorpresa? E-espere que necesito revisar algo… em… u-un momento-

-Twilight se aleja un momento mientras revisa varias de sus notas, me quedo con las 2 estas-

Matías, haciéndose el tonto- quien?! YO?... nooo… y por cierto… -viendo a Celestia- el novio la engaña al final…

Celestia, sonrojada- QUE?! P-Pero como!

Luna- de que está hablando hermana?

Celestia- aaaaagggg! –enojada- de la novela que… leía… como lo supiste?!

Matias- Twilight tenía una copia en la biblioteca… y puedo guardar información y acceder cuando me de la gana… así que decidí fastidiar tu existencia… MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA!

Celestia, furiosa- NO TENIAS QUE CONTÁRMELO!

Matias- que parte de "fastidiar tu existencia" no quedo clara?

Luna- mejor… nos vamos a hablar a otro lado…

Matias- como quieran… de cualquier forma sepan que el tratar de revivir al ser que llaman Discord con tal de tener una oportunidad contra mí no va a funcionar, ya tengo contramedidas ante algo asi… pero pueden, pues YO lo permito, hacerlo porque creen que ella puede…–sonriendo y con pose imponente-

Luna, atónita- com… como… COMO LO SUPO?!...

Celestia- aaaagggg pero si teníamos hechizos para evitar que leas nuestras mentes!

Matias- lo se… pero predije un 34,5% de probabilidades que eso sería lo que sucedería ahora; es que estaba… "predestinado"…. Y ahora ustedes me lo acaban de confirmar… y por cierto, un hechizo no funciona con un psíquico… (Igualmente… no que lo de discord era mas adelante?... mmmmm… a lo mejor pasaron más cosas en los días que no estuve… o a lo mejor la cosa no es lineal… y nada dice que lo que veíamos en la tierra estaba… "alineado temporalmente", al menos entre capítulos de temporada… por lo menos no lo segundario)

Princesas, fastidiadas- aaAAGGGG!

Celestia- aaahhhhh… bien… si y no… no tratábamos de traer a Discord aquí para que se enfrentara a ti… aunque lo pensamos, pero la razón de esto eres tu… y no en ese sentido

Matias-… aaahhhh… entiendo… (el líder siempre entiende… pensaste en algo? Yo ya lo sabia antes… crees que algo va a pasar? Yo ya lo se todo… sabias que estoy leyendo tu mente? Si… porque te lo estoy diciendo)

Luna- claro… aaahhh… aunque con poco progreso, Twilight y sus amigas te han sacado la… excesiva violencia que tenías antes… algo... y se nos ocurrió que, dado el "éxito" con tigo… podríamos tener a Discord como aliado y no como enemigo

Matias- no se cansan de hacer suposiciones y peticiones raras?... digo… ni yo pido cosas que son tan idiotas

-L g 1 sale de la base y una cámara de la entrada inmediatamente se extiende con un brazo robótico hacia mi, ante el sonido Twilight vuelve-

Twilight- que esta…

L g 1- QUE?!

Tex, desde la cámara- eso mismo señor…

Matias- cállense… yo puedo… ustedes no

Lg 1- y que fueron los calzones de or…

Matias- que CIERRES LA BOCA! YO! Soy tan perfecto que puedo pedirlos… pero ellas –señalando a las princesas- salen con cosas raras cada 20 minutos… en serio… es como jugar a "desarma la bomba con los dientes"; uno no sabe con que te van a saltar…

Twilight, tratando de contener la risa- jmjmjmjmjmjm… ejem… de que esta hablando?

Celestia, sonrojada- yo no pido cosas raras!

Luna- SI! QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?! Si de hecho fue gracias a una de nuestras "ideas raras" por lo que hoy estamos aquí frente a ti y no en un calabozo…

Matias, haciendo gestos con la mano- ñapa ñapa topo topo… lo que digas… era por no tener nada mejor…

Princesas- AAAAAGGGG!

Lg 1- no puede dejar de fastidiarlas?

Matias- COMO TE ATREVES A PEDIR TAL INSUBORDINACIÓN! Tendré que exterminarte…

Lg 1- caraj…

Applejack- y ahora que CORRALES PASA?!

-apareció el resto de la banda… tarde como siempre y con Spike al lado de Rarity haciendo ojos de tonto-

Twilight- chicas! Spike!... que pasa?

Fluttershy- es que, como no fuiste a pedirnos ayuda vinimos a ver si el había hecho algo…

Matias- siempre la ligo yo… porque siempre la ligo YO?!

Tex- como no recibir la cachetada si siempre la está provocando señor… jajajaja

Lg 1- jajajaja

Matias- CÁLLENSE!... EL LIDER!

Applejack, algo extrañada por la escena- si… aja… -viendo a Twilight- todo bien en la escuela?

Spike- si!, como les fue?

Rarity- si el causo algún problema juro que..

Twilight- tranquila… se está portando… "bien"… algo… creo…

Celestia- aaahhhh supongo que podríamos decir que si… -viendo a Matías- como te resulto la experiencia de convivir con los mas pequeños?... espero que esto abra un poco tu corazón…

-todos me ven a la espera de la respuesta-

Matias- bueno… fue…. Mmmmmmmm…. Lo más agonizante de la vida… la cantidad colectiva de mentes insignificantes en un lugar casi me deja mas tonto…

Todas- AAAAAGGGGhhhhh –artancia-

Luna- bueno… supongo que por lo menos nadie salió herido

Tex- eso es un progreso…

Matias- no… es un paso para atrás…

Pinkie- oye!... de donde sale esa vos?...

Twilight, viendo a todos lados- tienes razón… suena como… "det" pero no lo veo por ningún lado… parece como si saliera de la pared

Celestia, buscando a tex con la mirada- acaso tienes la habilidad de hacerte inmaterial, espíritu?...

Matias, agarrándose la cien- …. Que la maquina me de fuerza para aguantar tanta estupidez…

Tex- estoy aquí… -moviendo la cámara- les dije que solo soy una inteligencia… no tengo cuerpo real…

Rainbow, volando hacia la cámara- pero como es que te metiste ahí?... si ayer eras mas grande…

Matías y lg 1, pasándose una mano por la cara- aaaahhhh…

Matias- no… no tiene caso… son muy pequeños e insignificantes

Spike- OYE! A quien le dices pequeño

Todas- E INSIGNIFICANTE?!

Matias- ….mmmmmm… a… ustedes?... que recuerde no estoy hablando solo (o si?... ustedes que piensan?... "yo pienso que eres glorioso"… "y yo también"…. Alguien más?... "tenes cambio para la pizza?")

Celestia- deja de DECIRNOS ASÍ!

Matias- JAMÁS!

Luna- aaahhhhhh…. Bien… vámonos hermana… ya no aguanto la molestia y el descaro de ALGUIEN…. –comenzando a irse-

Celestia, marchándose- si….

-las chicas y Spike me miran esperando algo-

Matias- que?...

Applejack- dilo…

Matias- que?!...

Fluttershy- discúlpate…

Matias- otra vez!? NO!...

-Celestia y luna se detienen y esperan de espaldas la disculpa-

Pinkie, poniendo ojitos- porfavoooor?

Matías- porque a mi….

Tex- usted se lo busco…

Twilight- y bien?...

Luna, sin mirar a Matías- si… y bien?...

Matias- yo… lo…. Odio todo y a todo lo que existe…

Rainbow, volando a la cara de Matías- DILO!

Matias- que NO! Se la aguantan… yo no pedí disculpas por tenerme encerrado… o por EL DISPARO –gritando hacia Celestia- O POR METERSE EN MI MENTE –mirando a luna- O PO….

Celestia- pero si nos disculpamos igualmente!

Luna- cierto

Twilight- Matías!

Matias- que?

Todas, fastidiados- aaaaaaggggg!

Spike, ríe desde hace 5 minutos- jajajajajaja que dolor de panza! jajajajajaja

Twilight- Spike! No lo alientes –viendo a Matías- y tu… creo que ya te hemos dado la oportunidad de que te disculpes…. Ahora hazlo!

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… lo ciento… lamento insultar su pobr… su existencia…

Celestia, con rostro de satisfacción- mucho mejor… y… ejem… lamento haberte disparado, pensaba que nos habias traicionado y… lo ciento

Luna- si… y yo lamento haber entrado sin permiso a tu mente

Twilight- bien…

Applejack- si aaaaahhhh pero porque siempre tenemos que sacártelo asi?

Matias- porque el lider no cede a nada… si quieren algo de mi, sufran…

Rainbow- ya cederá… aunque siga siendo un gran tonto…

Celestia- y ahora, queríamos hablar de algo, con ustedes –viendo a las mane 6- tenemos una tarea muy importante y requerimos su ayuda…

Luna- si… pero por hoy hermana, necesitamos descansar… -hablando bajo a Celestia- y creo que preferiría pulir unos detalles de este plan… dado que "alguien" se entero

Celestia, hablando bajo a luna- bien… -vos normal- pero por hoy los dejaremos continuar con sus actividades… mañana volveremos con los detalles

-las princesas parten-

Twilight- bien! (eso me dará tiempo para prepararme!... que emoción! Noche de estudio!)

Applejack- (que será lo que la princesa necesita?...mmmmmm… mas manzanas seguro… pero… algo más que eso?...) hasta mañana princesas!

Fluttershy- (me pregunto si realmente podría ser bueno… tal vez pueda hacer que deje de comer carne si le muestro a mis amiguitos mas adorables…) nos vemos…

Rainbow- (una misión de la princesa, que emoción!... adonde iremos? A salvar a Ecuestria? A las junglas?… eso sería cooool!) si! Será súper cool!

Pinkie- (….. ….. …. Fiestafiestafiestafiestafiestafiesta… HELADO!)… FIESTA!

Rarity- (mmmmm… porque siempre usara la misma ropa?... acaso no tiene nada mas que ponerse?... aaahhh supongo que podría… si… SI! Podría hacer ropa! La primera línea de ropa para un ser de otro mundo…) estaremos listas

Lg 1- (15…. 16…. 17… 18…. 19…. Mil de formas de invadir este mundo… le pasare el GLORIOSO informe de estas tácticas al líder para su posterior análisis… mmmm… 20… 21…. 22…)….. 23…24…

Tex- (1234149588,4821849909…. 1234149588,4821849910…. 1234149588,4821849911… cálculos concluidos con limitaciones según protocolos, posibles formas del comienzo de la vida en este mundo terminados… mmmm que extraño, según registro… esto le hace "bien" al señor… el interactuar con estos seres… lo extraño es que no los haya matado en un genocidio a gran escal… a… claro… no tenía las armas para eso)

Matias- (….. soyellidersoyellidersoyellidersoyellider…. ¡Que perfecto que soy!…. Porque no me estarán venerando?... aaaahhhh… estoy aburrido… requiero un conflicto armamentístico que me lleve a construir enormes súper armas, sin una razón aparente… esperen!... puedo hacerlas ahora SI RAZÓN APARENTE…. Muejejejjeje MUAJAJAJAJAJA MUUUAAJJAJ…. Porque la existencia existe?... y porque no me venera?) que perfecto que soy…

Celestia, comenzando partir- tengan buenas noches mis queridos ponys… nos veremos mañana (aaaaagggg…. Así que la novia lo engaña al final… esta me la pagaras)

Luna, partiendo junto a su hermana- nos veremos (… como supo que me gusta coleccionar sillas?!... aaagggg!… ahora pensara que soy una rara… si tan solo dejara de comportarse así!)

Spike- (porque tratara a todos así?... y en especial a mi?... me busca porque le recuerdo a su hermano… pero de todas formas me trata mal, que tipo de relación loca llevaba con su hermano?... mmmmmm que ganas de helado)

-las princesas partieron, las chicas se despidieron con Spike y conversaron entre ellas mientras yo le preguntaba algo a tex de la forma mas clara que se me ocurrió-

Matias- TEX! HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! Porque me ataste a esa carreta y me hiciste ir a esa escuela?!

-dije clara… no amable-

Tex- calcule que, tras los acontecimientos pasados y la relación que a entablado con estos seres, el interactuar con ellos podría mejorar su estado psicológico…

Matías-… voy a ir a patearte el cpu… a ver si se te quita lo tarado -comenzando a caminar-

Tex, tratando de pararlo- p-pero señor! Soy su asistente personal, usted requiere de dicha ayuda y yo estoy programado para dársela… o aun delegarcela a alguien que pueda ayudarlo

Matías, deteniéndose- bien… pero igual te voy a echar agua en al cpu… -comenzando a caminar-

Lg 1, deteniendo a Matías- eeee…. Señor… que es eso? –señalando-

Matias- eee?...

Twilight, apareciendo de repente- aaahhh… estoy cansada, adonde vas a dorm… -Matías le agarra la cabeza y le muestra lo que ve-

-una nube medio negra se dirigía hacia nosotros, esta se movía como si estuviera viva y se dirigía justo para acá, inmediatamente las torretas comenzaron a girar sus cañones gatling y una alarma se hiso presente-

Vos por parlantes- ADVERTENCIA! ADVERTENCIA! ESPACIO AÉREO COMPROMETIDO… A POSICIONES DE DEFENSA

-una alarma comienza a sonar como una chicharra-

Tex- armas en posición y en despliegue!

Applejack- ALTO! Creo que son… -apretando los ojos para ver-

Twilight- creo que son…

Rainbow- son LOS CAMBIA…

Matias- SON SERES INSIGNIFICANTES Y TENDRÉ QUE EXTERMINAR! Por fin… sino parece que las municiones las tenemos de decoración!

Twilight- MATÍAS ALTO! SON LOS CAMBIANTES!

Matias, levantando la mano para dar la orden de fuego- preparen!... apunten!... FUE…

Chrysalis- finalmente, estos viajes no son para mi clase

Twilight- NOOOOO!...

-en ese instante los caballo-mosca descienden en frente del terreno y con las torretas apuntándoles-

Twilight, junto a sus amigas tratando de evitar que Matías baje su mano- AAAGGGG! MATÍAS PÁRA!

Matías- mmmm porque no puedo bajar la mano? –viendo a las chicas-… me dejan dar la orden y después decimos que fue un accidente?

Rarity- MATÍAS!

Rainbow- como puedes decir eso?! No que ibas a ayudarlos?!

Chrysalis, viendo las torretas y la escena- que rayos esta pasando ahora!

Twilight- maaaatiiiaaass!

Matías, aun tratando de bajar el brazo- …. FueFFFFF –Pinkie le tapa la boca con confeti de su cañon- FFFFF!... fff?

Applejack- fiuuu… -todas dejan a Matías- y no lo vuelvas a hacer!

Chrysalis- se puede saber ponys que creen que hacen?!

Twilight- Matías… aahhhhh… quería hacerles daño a los tuyos…

Matias, habiéndose sacado el confeti- puagg!... básicamente…

Lg 1- sabe… creo que siempre le da la gana de algo así…

Tex- si… que no se cansa?

Matias- fíjate que no, es lo mas divertido que hago… jajajajajajaja

Chrysalis, con molestia- y el… es el que "va a salvarnos"… aaahhhhh…. Porque tengo que soportar estas tonterías!

Dron 1- pero mi reina… no es él, el que nos golpeó en el bosque?

Dron 2- y el que nos descubrió!?

Espia- y el que me dio con esa roca!

Chrysalis- si…. AAAHHHHH –suspiro de cansancio- pero también es quien nos… bueno… en verdad aun no nos a dado nada!

Matias- estoy trabajando…

Chrysalis- pues hazlo mas rápido!

Twilight, acercándose a Chrysalis- e-espero que podamos convivir en paz

Chrysalis- gggggrrr… sabes lo que te haría si tuviera la oportunidad… -Twilight retrocede-

Rarity- oye! Trata de ser amable! No somos enemigos!

Chrysalis- no somos nada!... solo estoy aquí para que el me conteste cuando pretende "cumplir" esa promesa! Morimos de hambre!

Dron 23- si! Y la comida ya está servida!

-los drones comienzan a sisear y a acercarse a las chicas… yo estaba pensando si la mejor solución para su especie era simplemente plomo y ya… pero ya que… aaaaahhhhhhhh-

Matias- no sé qué pretenden… pero mejor se controlan…

Dron, 14- y TU! Tu nos diste pelea en el bosque! Pero ahora… jmjmjmjm MUAJAJAJAJA

Chrysalis, viendo a Matías- y bien?... que es lo que tienes!... no voy a negarle a mi colmena la cena, y tu aun no cumples con tu estúpido plan!

Matias-… Chrysalis… seres de color negro… quiero que sepan…

Chrysalis- si?

Dron 12- que?

Matias- QUE HAGO LO QUE QUIERO! CUANDO QUIERO! Y SI QUIERO!... a mi no me amenaces cosa de color insignificantemente negro! –señalando a Chrysalis- USTEDES! Seres de inútil existencia, siguen vivos gracias a mi!... a que YO NO los mate!... asi que si no quieren que se repita lo que paso en el bosque ese! –señalando al bosque- MEJOR SE CALLAN, SE AGUANTAN, Y SE JODEN!... hasta que el líder lo diga! Y solo cuando a mi se me salga de la gloriosa y omnipotente gana… voy a darles la solución!... hasta entonces… agua y ajo!...

Chrysalis-… agua y ajO ES LO QUE PRETENDES QUE COMAMOS!?

Matias- AGUA-NTARCE! Y A-JO-DERSE!...

Twilight-… terminaste?

Matias-… si…

Chrysalis- ggggggggrrrrrr! No creas que esto se va a quedar asi! No tienes idea de lo que podemos hacer, TONTO E INSUF…

TORRETA- INSUBORDINACIÓN AL LIDER DETECTADA! FUERZAS ENEMIGAS IDENTIFICADAS!... INICIANDO ELIMINACIÓN! –haciendo girar sus armas-

-todos se asustan-

Chrysalis- q-que s-son esas cosas!?

Matias- mi gloriosa voluntad hecha metal… me estabas diciendo algo que creo era una GLORIOSA! Disculpa…

Twilight- Matías… no… -viendo a Chrysalis- escucha… estoy seguro que el lamenta tardar tanto en ayudarlos… -viendo a Matías- no es asi?!

Matias-…. casi…

TORRETA- TIENEN 10 SEGUNDOS PARA…

Matias- ya ya… quietos…

Twilight- bien… -viendo a Chrysalis- se que tienen hambre y que no es fácil… em… quizá podamos… ayudar en algo?

Rainbow- ho no! No no no no… ya tenemos bastante con el! –Señalando a matias-

Pinkie- quizá si les enseñamos la diversión de las fiestas dejen de ser tan amargados!

Chrysalis- lo ven! No pretenden hacer nada! Ni tu ni nadie! Los cambiantes somos fuertes porque seguimos este camino y no vamos a parar hasta que saciemos nuestra sed!

Matias- van a parar… porque yo lo digo… y lo de ser fuertes… honestamente el otro día cuando molía a golpes a ese –señalando a un dron con moretones- con aquel –señalando a otro dron- se veían bastante débiles…

Dron 22- OYE!

Matias- eso fue una contestación?!

-las torreta lo observan con sus cañones-

Dron 22- n… n… no…

Matías- que bueno…

Twilight- se amable! Ellos… aunque sean asi… quizá ahora tienen una forma de no serlo gracias a ti! Asi que trata de ayudarlos

Chrysalis- y que sea rápido!

Matías, viendo a Chrysalis-…

Chrysalis-… glup… por favor?

Matias- casi… "por favor mi lider, dictador, aquel que rige la vida y la muerte de"…

Chrysalis- ni creas que voy a decir esa sarta de tonterías!

Matias- bien… según ella –Twilight- acepto la… disculpa…

Chrysalis- yo no me discul…

Twilight, tapando la boca a Chrysalis- shhhhH!...

Matias- y voy a seguir trabajando en eso… pero no es sencillo… y todavía no tenemos las máquinas para hacer siquiera los prototipos… asi que va a tardar…

Chrysalis- y crees que estaremos meses en espera de tu inútil maquina!

TORRETA A- COMO DIJO?! –Girando sus cañones-

Chrysalis- em… quiero decir…

TORRETA B- INUTIL MAQUINA!?

Rarity- sabes… para decir ser una reina… tienes muy pocos dotes diplomáticos…

Rainbow- hasta yo se cuándo bajar la cabeza…

Applejack, girando los ojos con una sonrisa- si claro…

Rainbow- oye… que no haya pasado, no quiere decir que no lo sepa…

Chrysalis- bieeeeen… gggg… cuanto tardara!?

Matias-… no se… tex!

Tex- quizá unos días… mientras hablan, se destinaron los recursos para la aceleración de la construcción…

Twilight-… tan rápido?

Matias- mi gloria y su visión de saber que le voy a decir que lo haga…

Chrysalis-… que rayos fue eso?!

Dron 12- de donde vino esa voz?!

Dron 11- también controla espíritus!

Matias-… aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh… bien… mientras tanto… no se… supongo que pueden comerse entre ustedes…

Dron 6- o quizá –viendo a las ponys- un pequeño aperitivo antes de irnos…

Matias-… estoy… empezando a creer que ser muertos de hambre los lleva a tener memoria a corto plazo… estas consiente de que voy a tener que molerlos a golpes otra vez no?

Dron 9, viendo al dron 6-… glifind! Cállate…

Dron 6- perdón…

Chrysalis- bien… volveremos… y cuando lo hagamos esp…

Matias- EJEM!?...

Chrysalis-… digo… espero que tengas… mejores resultados…

Matias- asi se habla… como si yo fuera una figura de autoridad… la única figura de autoridad… la mas perfecta y gloriosa figu…

Twilight- YA!

Matias- bien… pero vos no se a donde crees que vas… aun sos prisionera…

Chrysalis- que?!

Matías- no pensaste que te iba a olvidar no?

Chrysalis- esto es una broma! No pienso ser prisionera de nadie!

Twilight- tiene razón… pensé que la liberaste

Fluttershy- que acaso no la dejaste ir? Y no demostró ser de… confianza?

Matias- seamos honestos… todos son prisioneros del líder si el lo quiere… aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… bien… pero necesito que uno de estos se quede…

Chrysalis- porque?!

Dron 11- si, porque?

Matías- porque requiero hacer experimentos con el…

-todos miran a Matías con molestia y enojo-

Matías- en el buen sentido… hacer los prototipos va a llevar tiempo… y hay que probarlos… así que alguien se tiene que quedar cerca para eso…

Chrysalis- bien…

Dron 1- p-pero mi reina! No va a dejarn…

Chrysalis- ACASO PEDÍ TU OPINIÓN!?

Matias-… lo mismo le digo a estos abecés –señalando L.G.1-

L.G.1- oye!

Twilight- Chrysalis! Tu también tienes que ser mas amigable con ellos

Chrysalis- acaso pedí la opinión de una pony!? Yo se como liderar a mi enjambre!

Matias-… Chrysalis… te estas ganando una patada…

Chrysalis- acaso la defiendes?!

Matias- si… -todos se sorprenden- yo soy el único que puede maltratar o golpear a los demás… ustedes solo pueden soportarse y no molestar… YO! Tu dictador, guarda el absoluto y total control de monopolio de la fuerza… juez… jurado… y ejecutor

Twilight- ou… era eso…

Chrysalis- bien… te dejaremos a… mmmm… donde esta ese pequeño traidor?!

Dron 1- thorax? O se refiere a alguien mas?

Chrysalis- era él, el que capturamos por tratar de huir hacia el norte?

Dron 1- si…

Chrysalis- perfecto! El será tu conejillo de indias…

Matias- bien… donde esta?

Chrysalis- en el castillo… encerrado… por no obedecer a su reina

Matias- ves? No somos tan diferentes… salvo por el hecho de que yo te puedo encerrar a vos y hacer lo que quiera… y vos no…

Chrysalis- msmsmsms… ya lo veremos

Rarity- tienes a uno de los tuyos encerrado? Porque?

Chrysalis- me traiciono, traiciono a la colmena y no quiere seguir la voluntad del enjambre…

Matias-… ustedes… son individuales?

Dron 12- acaso no es obvio?

Matias- por lo tontos que son… no… pensé que era literalmente una sola mente… y una muy tonta por cierto

Dron 12- gggggrrrr

Chrysalis- OYE! Mas te vale que la espera valga el suplicio de tener que soportarte… sino, el resto de mis dias serán sobre planear como acabarte! –frente a matias-

Matias, viendo a Chrysalis a los ojos-… una realmente muy tonta

TORRETA A- EL SER DE MISERABLE EXISTENCIA A AMENAZADO A NUESTRO AMADO DICTADOR…

TORRETA B- EEEEEXTEEERRRMINAAAARRRR!

Chrysalis- glup… q… quiero decir… que espero que valga la pena… eso…

Matias, levantando la mano- alto

TORRETA A- EEEEENTENDIDO

TORRETA B- PODREMOS DISPARARLE A ALGO HOY?

Matías, apuntando a unos arboles- fuego

-las armas de ambas torretas pulverizan instantáneamente el árbol fijado-

Chrysalis- a…. ha…. Em…

Dron 2, quedándose sin aire- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… c-creo que tenemos que ir… a… eso

Fluttershy- COMO TE ATREVES! –volando cerca de matias- no puedes destruir unos arboles asi como asi! Podría haber habido animales ahí!

Matias- "habido" es la palabra clave… jejeje… no habia nada mas que algunos insectos en ese…

Fluttershy- AAH! Pobres insectos! Que te hicieron para merecer algo asi!?

Matias-… existir…

Applejack- matiiiiiaaassss…

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… lo… ciento…

Flutteshy- bien!... y que no se vuelva a rep…

Matias- ser de color amarillo y roza… te recuerdo quien soy o lo dejamos ahí?! –señalando las torretas-

Fluttershy, volviendo al suelo- b-bien…

Twilight- fiu… ya vas aprendiendo… y a que te refieres con lo de "una sola mente"?

Matias- hay enjambres de cosas que comparten una mente… por habilidades psíquicas, una mente sola rige toda la colmena y nadie ahí tiene voluntad o individualismo… pero ya que… cuando lo traen?

Chrysalis- en una hora lo tendrás aquí… y más te vale hacer tus maquinas rápido… mis drones no son pacientes…

Matias- Chrysalis… otra vez estas ofendiendo al líder supremo… que hablamos hace 20 segundos? Exacto… EL LÍDER HACE LO QUE LE DA LA GANA! Cuando le da la gana!... asi que si tienen que esperar 10 años para esto, se sientan y LO ESPERAN!...

Pinkie-… acaso alguna vez piensas en lo que dices?

Matias- el líder pensó lo que dijo 4 veces antes de que salga… ahora tráiganme al sujeto de mis terribles y diabólicos experimentos! MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight-… matiaaaasss…

Matias- bien… solo tráiganlo…

Chrysalis- vámonos… -viendo a Matías mientras su enjambre se marchaba- mas te vale qu…

Matias, levantando una ceja-…

Twilight- mas… amable…

Chrysalis- aaahhhh… espero… que tengas… un avance pronto… eso seria muy… agradable…

Twilight- bien!

Matias- casi… le falto la parte de su adoración a mi persona…

Dron 32- Nuestra reina no tiene porq…

-las torretas le apuntan con sus armas-

Dron 32-… eje… eje… q-quiero decir… la reina espera con muchas ansias tu progreso… ho gran… em…

Tex- líder…

Dron 32- líder…

Matías, sonriendo-… mejor

-finalmente estos caballo mosca se marcharon dejándonos solos para que ahora me preguntaran que dond…-

Twilight- mas te vale no hacer nada malo con el cambiante…

Applejack- tiene razón… aun siendo como es… no puedes hacerle "malvados experimentos"…

Matias-… bieeeenn… ahhhhhhh…

Spike, emergiendo de entre los arbustos- ya se fueron?

Twilight- si… se que son atemorizantes

Spike- lo se! Mas de uno me veía como su próxima comida!

Matias- y te quedaste en los arbustos?

Spike- e… para enviar una carta a la princesa en caso de necesidad!

Matias-… aja…

Twilight- no lo molestes… ahora… donde va a quedarce el cambiante?, puedes tenerlo en tu nueva… em… fortaleza?

Matias- negativo… y yo tampoco puedo quedarme todavía… hay mucho ruido por la construcción…

Applejack-… yo no escucho nada…

Matías- es que durante el día trabajan en la minería de materiales… y de noche prosiguen con lo demás… parece ilógico, pero tiene sus razones…

Pinkie- cómo cuáles?

Matias-… la verdad yo también me lo pregunto… TEX ACASO ESTAS TRATANDO DE…

Tex- si… así es… ahora vaya y pase una buena noche…

Matías- bastardo inteligente…

Rarity- que? Que quiso decir?

Matias- nada…

-tex no había terminado mi cuarto y trabajaba de noche para alejarme y que tuviera que pasar mas tiempo con ellas… carajo… cuando lo digo aun me dan ganas de patearlo; fuimos caminando todos juntos hasta la casa de Twilight, y mientras se despedían llegaba el conejillo de indias-

Matias- pensé que lo traían en una hora…

Dron 1- queremos que sea lo más rápido… y doloroso posible para este traidor

Thorax, lanzando por los drones- oye!... –viendo a Twilight y a matias- p-perdon… ho-hola

Dron 2- y tu, mas te vale terminar tu cosa rápido o sino la reina se enf…

Matías, acercando la cara al dron- q-u-e?

Dron 2, transpirando- em… nada… la reina manda saludos… adiós!

-los cobardes se fueron volando a toda prisa y me dejaron esto… un caballo mosca no mas alto ni diferente del resto salvo porque estaba un poco… en los huesos… supongo que es lo mejor que tengo para trabajar… a lo que me pregunto… como sabían que iba a estar aca?... a… tex debió mandarlos… porque no capto espías ni nada… al menos en 60 metros a la redonda-

Thorax-… em… lo ciento… y… yo…

Matías, viendo a thorax- si si… estándar… nada del otro mundo… o quizá si? Jajajaja!

Twilight- lo asustas!... o… hola… soy Twilight…

Spike- y-y yo s-soy… Spike…

Thorax- ho-hola… yo soy thorax…

Matias- y yo soy tu líder… tu dictador… aquel que veneraras porque si no puede hacerte y te hará daño…

Twilight- MATÍAS!... basta!... –viendo al cambiante- perdónalo… el es…

Thorax- s-si… me dijeron que iba a estar con un verdadero… monstruo

Matias- ni lo digas… en serio…

Spike- em… y ahora?

Matias- el pasa, ustedes pasan, Twilight hace la comida que satisfaga mis gustos y ustedes comen NADA mientras yo me rio de su miseria…

Twilight, molesta-…

Spike, enojado-…

Thorax, confundido-… e… que?

Matias- ahhhhhh… que pases…

Spike- y… em… p-porque es que…

Thorax, sacando su lengua bífida- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Sssff… perdón… e… es que

Spike, atrás de Twilight- que fue eso!?

Twilight- pensabas en alimentarte de Spike!?

Thorax- n-no… y-yo lo ciento… es que no he comido… y e-el pueblo tiene tanto… amor… p-pero prometo comportarme…

Twilight- bien…

Spike- y… porque Chrysalis te tenia preso?

Thorax- ho… eso… e-ella me encerró cuando se enteró que me quería escapar… me capturaron antes de lograr salir, era porque… aaaahhhh… -sentándose- luego de la derrota en Canterlot, yo… no creí que lo que hiciéramos estuviera bien… cuando… de hecho cuando las vi a ustedes –señalando a Twilight-

Twilight- a mi?

Thorax- ustedes con su amistad… tan fuerte, lograron superar a todos los cambiantes… y cuando las vi enfrentarse al peligro, supe que lo que hacia estaba mal… lo único que siempre quise fue un amigo… pero en la colmena nadie busca eso, y Chrysalis cree que algo asi es una aberración… asi me llamo… desde el momento en el que nací en la guardería… s… solo quería alguien con quien compartir mi amistad –mirando al suelo-

Spike, lloroso- ssfffff!

Twilight, llorosa- sssffff! Q-que triste…

Matías- … que demonios Jimmy… me mandaron uno defectuoso

Twilight- matias! No le digas asi… el no es defectuoso…

Spike- tiene razón! Él es valiente! Y que quiera un amigo es algo bueno… algo de lo que tu quizá quieras aprender…

Thorax- e… en verdad eres tú de quien hablaban los guardias? –viendo a Matías- tu… f-fuiste quien les dio una paliza al enjambre?

Matías- básicamente… y golpee repetidamente a Chrysalis… que no se te olvide… jajajaja… bien… ahora… tengo hambre

Thorax- je… si… ni quZZZ! –tapándose la boca- jejeje…

Spike- e… está bien… solo hay que aprender a controlar eso…

Matías- no sé qué haces hablando con el… dije: tengo-hambre… que se traduce en "esclavo, hazme la comida, digna de mi gloriosa presencia… o sufre terribles tormentos"…

Twilight-… en serio tengo que gritarte o te vas a disculpar y a esperar?

Matias-… bieeeen… voy a ver que hago… que quieren?

Twilight- bueeeno… que tal algunas de esas… "pozzas"

Spike- yo quiero un helado de rubíes y zafiros!

Thorax- em… l-lo que ten… tengan estará bien…

Matías-… se dice pizza –señalando a Twilight- ella te va a regañar ahora por… no se… querer comer algo que te haga mal? Como sea –señalando a Spike- y vos… la verdad ahora que lo pienso no tengo ni idea de cómo es que comen… en serio, necesitas amor, agua y comida o podemos prescindir de algo? Jajajaja… lo que sea… vos… eeee… lo mismo que Chrysalis –dirigiéndose a la cocina-

(=)$"!()!(=)%%()($"!="=)$ -informacion desconocida-

Thorax- a que se refiere?... a-acaso v-van… q-que van a hacerme? …

Twilight- no no… está bien… el te permite alimentarse de su amor mientras estés aquí –sonriendo- aunque… como es que tiene "amor" es el verdadero misterio…

Thorax, con la cara en shock- … e… e… ZZZZZZZZZ! P-perdón… es que su… amor y amistad son muy tentadores…

Spike- oye… no te aflijas… te comprendemos… que tal si…

)=$!"()($=!%(#")$)"$((#"$)#" –informacion-

-el día dio paso a la noche… que poético y estúpido que suena, la verdad es que no se cómo funciona la biología de este mundo… no creo que desde que las formas unicelulares de vida que comenzaron a consumir los nutrientes del agua, hayan tenido la necesidad de hacer rotar este mundo… así que me pregunto que paso para que esto fuera necesario… un evento en la disformidad?... o como los idiotas lo llamarían, "una onda de energía mágica que dio vida a este mundo"… pero que insignificante… lo que puedo teorizar es el cómo… discord, el ser que controla la materia a voluntad y esta conectado a la disformidad de una manera tan grande, que su cuerpo manifiesta aberraciones físicas, sacadas de los miedos colectivos de los seres que habitan este mundo debe de ser el responsable de esto… quizá… tod esto mientras preparaba la masa para las pizzas, por dios que hambre-

-tex me llamo, algo "urgente", y ahora que quería?... lo único urgente en la agenda es el himno al líder… "oda a nuestro dictador", que cosa podría ser más importante?;… aunque cuando la radio se conecto, empecé a escuchar algunas… peleas y vidrios romperse-

Matías, por radio- que carajos pasa!?

Tex- aaaahhhh… solo otro día en este manicomio…

Matias- y vos sos el que está a cargo… así que espero que lo mantengas de una pieza jajaja…

Tex- ja-ja… que gracioso, para que los programa para hacer esas cosas irracionales?... no le veo el sentido

Matías- me divierte… además, una inteligencia tan seria como vos, les fundiría la cpu a estos retardados… por eso es que es mejor dejarlos medio idiotas de esta forma…

Tex- supongo… los algoritmos que programo para hacerlos actuar de esta manera parecen provocar algunos reinicios en sus programas y así mantenerlos… andando sin tanta revisión y errores en sus matrices

Matias- si… se que soy perfecto…

Tex- ja… ja… como quisiera que si… pero en realidad, estuve haciendo unos cálculos de tiempo… revise los días y fechas, tras varias sumas y restas los resultados fuer…

Matías, hartándose- tex… para hoy

Tex- es… "navidad" señor… aun con un desfase de error… seria en unos días… 4… quizá mas…

-la sala se queda en silencio, los legionarios dejaron de hacer todo el bullicio y el repentino silencio solo se rompe por algunos preguntando "que carajos era la navidad?"… yo sabia muy bien lo que era…-

Matías, dejando de hacer todo-… a… el… no… no aca… no…

Tex- revise una y otra ves… los cálculos son correctos, con las disipaciones de tiempo y espacio sufridos, nos encontraríamos en "su navidad"…

Matías- dios maquina… Kalibre… chuck… ayúdenme… aaaaaaaahhhhhh –en la radio- escuchen… este mundo no puede soportar lo que viene, y quizá no tenga que hacerlo siempre que se me notifique con antelación cuando comience, como siempre, sería solo yo el afectado, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, preparen la base para resistir… ya saben… muchas municiones y armas hasta los dientes… Tex… es probable que alguno de los idiotas se lo haya tomado en serio… era metáfora… sácale esa pistola de la boca!

L técnico 35, sacándose el arma de la boca- perdón jefe!…

Tex- señor, las proyecciones y estimaciones indican que… no podemos seguir con el desvió de recursos a… bueno, el proyecto para los "cambiantes"… ni tampoco desviarnos demasiado de lo estándar…

Matias-… voy… aaaahhhh… a ver como se soluciona eso… pero de momento el desvió total al arsenal y a la defensa… yo voy a seguir acá… voy… a ver qué hago… hacerme un favor… prepara la escopeta… "el hijo del miedo"

Tex-… sea un crimen de guerra mas en su registro…

Matias- si… lo se… jajajajaja… ahora solo hacelo…

Tex- señor… solo le pido que continúe con su… "tratamiento" sin usar esa cosa…

Matias- tex… voy a romperte los algoritmos a patadas

L.G.1, se lo escucha entrar de una patada al cuarto- jajajajaja lo que uno escucha tras la puerta… por cierto, alguien dijo algo de navidad?

Matias- si… tex te pone al corriente… cambio y corto…

-supongo que el resto es una historia que voy a tener que contar… pero una que me es difícil de resumir… solo podemos decir… que… no me llevo bien con lo que hay en "navidad"… una forma rápida de resumir?… es que en el frio…. En el frio y la oscuridad $)… $)"!4… sant$"!a cL$)!os no e$sta po!r llegar… =(,,$!= pero a los ni$)!=!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$3333333333333333…..

"… _pero a los niños malos… alguien tiene que castigar… y en el frio invernal… en la víspera de la navidad, la nieve de rojo se teñirá… te as portado mal?... pues… Krampagus… esta por llegar… y con carbón y cadenas… y mil y un condenas… al infierno te arrastrara… estas listo para el frio?... y el fuego?... y la oscuridad"_

_Jo… _

_jo…_

_jo…_

_feliz… y roja… navidad_

$)!)(")$)="!=)$)"!)=$=(%(¡/"/%(#$)/"(¡/$("!/$("!$/(¡)"$/$($/"!($)/!("$(/$

-pero bueno… supongo que no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras a ser perseguido por algo como eso cada ves que es "navidad" en su dimensión… por eso… no se si sea navidad en mi mundo… o aca… pero cada vez… aaaahhhh… "eso" es un demonio… o algo parecido… pero ahora no me da la gana de pensarlo-

-la verdad, es que estaba cansado… un día con los seres que habitan este mundo cansa a cualquiera… cualquiera que desee que lo adoren y veneren como su dictador, y que estos a su ves no lo hagan… COMO SE ATREVEN?!; todo este mundo, está lleno de… ya para que negarlo… de seres pacíficos!… que viven una vida "tranquila" y que yo nunca podría tener, en este mundo… en esta vida, tener esa vida… la verdad es que no se que hacer en este lugar… porque no tratarlos bien? Ser su amigo y estar tranquilo?... porque… no puedo… porque la guerra… la guerra no cambia nunca… y no importa cuanto lo intente… no puedo cambiar para quedarme… ser "tranquilo" y vivir en felicidad… no me gusta esta… "felicidad"… porque no puedo cambiar… porque soy… guerra-


	24. Chapter 22

hola, queria tomarme un minuto antes de comenzar la historia para decir que gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios que ponen en reseña, en general eso da ganas de seguir escribiendo, en general no hablo para no "romper la inmercion" pero ya que es 22 queria depaso desear una feliz navidad 2020. y bueno, no se que mas decir salvo que suerte con el resto del año... a, y que sigo con la parte 2, no que la deje... recuerden... nuestro lider observa... todo el tiempo, en todo momento... en todo lugar... si, incluso cuando te bañas... revisate esa mancha

* * *

Extracto de informacion BRUTAL:

**_"...y segui corriendo... raudo y veloz... brillante y cromado... por los caminos al Valhalla... porque soy la chispa que enciende el fuego... el fuego que impulsa al piston... el piston que me hace ir... raudo y veloz... atestiguenme en mi muerte... porque voy... al Valhalla"_**

-extracto de informacion desconocida...  
-nombre dle archivo: Mad_ _Boy

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 22: OD10

))))))))

$))($"!=$()!)/#"(=$())"#=/%)/$)/)"$()"#("(#($)?!$)!()$

)=($=)"!($)!("$=)!("$(/#"$)/"#$( -informacion-

-noche-

Matias- ya esta la comida…

Twilight- que bien! Muero de hambre

Spike-… oye… que es esto?

Matias- pizza…

Twilight- ho, cierto… esto es una comida que el prepara… tranquilos, es buena… ñam ñam ñam AU! –sacándose un pedazo de cristal de la boca- que es?

Matias- esa parte es de el –señalando a Spike- la tuya es esta, tiene heno... y vos…

Thorax- y-yo?

Matias- no se… no creo que el cristal sea muy comestible para los tuyos, pero ya no se con que lógica abordar este lugar… asi que podes comer estas partes o probar lo de Twilight…

Thorax, algo decepcionado- ho… b-bueno, gracias…

Twilight- gracias por el heno! Que considerado… -viendo al cambiante- em… estas bien?

Thorax, tomando una porción- e?… si, claro… no es

Matías- si si… también podes comer del coso mío…

Thorax- no quise decir que no me gustara la comid…

Matías- me refería al "amor" hijo… mi pedazo de pizza no se toca si queres conservar las extremidades…

Thorax- e-enserio?… Gracias!

Spike- y ahí vamos de nuevo… aunque esta deliciosa! –atragantándose-

Twilight- y bien?... cómo te sientes Thorax?

Thorax- aaaaahhhhh… mucho mejor…

Matías- au au au au… esto duele… -comiendo- ñam ñam ñam ahu ahu nañ nañ ahu

Thorax- l-lo ciento n-no quise

Matias- podes seguir…

Thorax- ho… gracias!

-aunque el dolor era apenas un clavo en una pierna, la verdad es que tenia otras cosas en la cabeza como para notar demasiado-

Twilight- em… thorax… creo que ya es suficiente

Thorax- p-perdón… nunca un cambiante tuvo un… suministro voluntario de comida…

Twilight- tranquilo… aunque… Matías… estas bien?

Matías, absorto en su pensamiento- que lo que?... si si…

-Spike y Twilight se miran extrañados-

Twilight- es que… estas muy…

Spike- amable y tranquilo… además de considerado con esto –señalando la comida- nunca te vi asi… y me esta empezando a asustar

Thorax- el nunca… cocina?... es algo que se hace mucho?

Spike- no es eso… no es amable… o tranquilo o considerado o…

Twilight- ya Spike… jejeje… y si, cocinamos varias veces al dia

Thorax- huau…

Matías-…

Twilight- Matías?

Matías- que?

Twilight- te sucede algo?

Matías- tengo una situación… no es de su incumbencia, y no tendría que afectarlos…

Twilight- p-pero, que situación? A que te refieres? Es algo pel…

Matias- siempre es algo peligroso, y si te digo que no te incumbe es mejor que no te incumba… es algo de… nada…

-la comida transcurrió sin mas contratiempos… yo estaba pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal con esto de… la "navidad"… donde, cuando, con que… cada pregunta tenia una infinita cantidad de respuestas, donde iba a empezar, cuando, que dia… "con que" era lo que mas preocupaba… ese hijo de puta tenia todo un… "ejercito" psicópata que lo seguía, todos representaciones de la retorcida navidad… toda la sangre… la locura… todo lo que podría llagar a mandarme… todo lo que ellos podrían llegar a sufrir si vieran algo como eso… quedarían cuerdos?... creerían aun en cosas como la bondad al ver cosas que no la tenían?... cuando terminamos me fui a dormir de nuevo bajo la ventana-

Thorax- e… s-si no es mucha molestia… y-yo… em…

Twilight- si? Te sucede algo?

Thorax- lo ciento es… es que no se… e-en la colmena dormíamos en nuestros cubículos… o no dormíamos en absoluto…

Matias- arriba…

Thorax-… en la copa del árbol?! B-buen…

Spike- tranquilo! Yo te llevo… además de que el no está muy conversador hoy…

Twilight- y cuando lo esta es peor… jajajaja –comenzando a subir las escaleras-… buenas noches…

Matías- si… buenas noches…

=$)"!($=="!)($!"=($=)()(("!= -informacion desconocida-

-para Twilight y Spike el comportamiento repentino de Matías había sido sorprendentemente mas calmado de lo normal, para Thorax… no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba cuando dejara de portarse así; la noche transcurrió sin incidentes, con todos en sueños tranquilos… bueno… ya saben quien no, bajo la luz de la luna, la noche fue en calma para todos en la ciudad, y mientras amanecía, el día traía un nuevo brillo para la ciudad, así también para nuestros héroes-

)($=)!"($)("!"!/$=="!=)$(¡"/ -informacion desconocida-

Twilight- BUEEENOSDIAAAASSS!

Matias-…zzzzzzzzzzzzz…. Z.. z..Z!...zzzzzzzzz…

Twilight- ho vamos! No nadie va a despertarte de cerca si siempre terminas atacándonos!

Thorax, saltando de la habitación- PERDON! SEÑOR! Digo SEÑORA! N-no quería quedarme dormido mas de lo necesario!... por favor no me castigue…

Twilight, asustada y sin entender- e… el… quien te va a que?... no no no… todo esta bien, solo no te acerques a Matías hasta que se despierte…

Thorax- Fiuuuuu… lo ciento… en la colmena… ya saben como es…

Twilight-… no, y no tengo idea de a que te refieres…

Thorax- em… si nos quedamos dormidos mas de lo necesario nos dan un castigo… siempre me toca el castigo –pateando un poco el suelo-

Spike, bostezando- AAAAHHHH lo ciento… que me perdi?

Twilight- vamos a desayunar… y tranquilo, aquí no te vamos a hacer eso… bueno… almenos no nosotros –señalando a matias-

Thorax-… es muy peligroso?

Spike- ñe… solo cuando esta despierto… o cuando tratamos de despertarlo jejejeje…

Twilight- vamos a desayunar de una vez… tenemos cosas que hacer

Spike- oye Thorax! Que tal si hoy te muestro Ponyville?

Thorax- enserio?! Pero los ponys… me tendrían miedo

Spike, decepcionado- a… si… -repentinamente animado- pero puedes ocultarte! Y tranquilo, aquí todos me conocen

Twilight- b-bien… em… no se si sea la "mejor" idea… los ponys no estan en su mejor momento… pero por favor no hagan nada que pueda causar problemas, yo estaré con la prueba de la princesa y anoche no dormí mucho

Spike- te quedaste en la cama, bajo las sabanas leyendo… no se como estas despierta…

Twilight- ay Spike, no es la primera vez…

-luego de la comida, Spike y Thorax partieron casi al mediodía para ver juntos la ciudad, con Twilight no dejándole de recordar a ambos que tuvieran cuidado… ya que los ponys estaban mas alterados que de costumbre dados los sucesos resientes… principalmente las tonterías de Matías; ya eran las 12 y aun Twilight seguía estudiando cuando le empezó a picar el hecho de que Matías… aun seguía durmiendo-

Twilight, bajando- es que este niño no despierta? HEY! MATÍAS!

Matias- zzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzz…

Twilight- para ser alguien que tiene supuestamente tantas pesadillas le gusta dormir mucho mas que a Spike… MATÍAS!

Matias- zzz…

Twilight- perfecto… tendré que… mmmmmm HO! Jmjmjm… Tendré que jurarle lealtad a otro líder!

Matias, saltando y apuntando su arma a Twilight- COMO QUE OTRO LIDER!?

Twilight- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

)="!)($=!"(/=$/"!/=/=/!"$(/="! –informacion-

-asi te quería agarrar… CERDA CAPITALISTA!-

Matías- de seguro que estabas pensado que no me daría cuenta de tus intenciones! Pero siempre lo supe… siempre supe que tratarías de…

Twilight, tratando de hacer que el alma le volviera al cuerpo- aaaaahhhh aaaahhhh AAAAAAAGGG! Deja de asustarme! Solo lo dije para que te despertaras! Aaaahhhh…

Matias-… no te creo… tendré que tortúrate en un interrogatorio lento y…

Twilight- BASTA!... no se como puedes perder el hermoso día que estamos teniendo solo por dormir!... ahora, ya que todavía no hay señal de las princesas, tu aun tienes un programa –sacando una lista- que cumplir… y hoy toca con Fluttershy… -sonriendo- con ella y sus animales estoy segura de qu…

Matias- no voy a ir a alimentar, cuidar y soportar criaturas que apenas poseen la capacidad de adorar al líder… y a los animales además…

Twilight- AAGGG! No, tu iras!

Matias- no!... y no podes obligarme…

Twilight- a no?

Matias- si me teletransportas te juro que te va a doler…

Twilight- que dijimos? Sin amenazas

Matias-… no, vos me dijiste, "deja de amenazarme" y yo que te dije? Que te iba a amenazar lo que me diera LA GANA!

Twilight-…

Matias-…

Twilight-…

Matias-…

Twilight- iras con Fluttershy aunque tenga que arrastrarte… o puedo llamar a celestia para que lo haga…

Matias- la solución a tus problemas es llamar a tus amigas? JA! Y yo solo puedo golpearlos a todos… -Twilight lo mira con enfado-… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… bien… voy a comer y nos vamos

Twilight- nop! Te dormiste toda la mañana asi que ahora tendrás que esperar… andando…

-me cago… es peor que una madre; salimos de la biblioteca con ella contándome lo que estaban haciendo "spice y tonto"… algo de mostrarle la ciudad… "ciudad", no hay ni 1000 caballos en este lugar y le dicen ciudad… además de decirme que estaría ocupada en no se que cosa de una prueb… aaaa.. si… ya me acorde… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggg eso es hoy?… voy a tener que ir por en inhibidor de disformidad antes de que algo trate de destruir la realidad-

-caminamos hacia la casa de "fluterzy"…pero que nombres más raros… ni un Jorge por ahí… noooo… todos son alguna cosa en medio ingles… "luz estelar"… "diamante negro"… que no tenían algo mas que hacer que sacar nombres así? Por eso para mi todos son "pepe"… asi no tengo que acordarme de tu pobre existencia "pepe 54"; al poco tiempo llegamos a una casa incrustada en un árbol con varias pajareras y pegada al lado del bosque con los sonidos únicamente de la naturaleza… Que hace al lado del bosque que supuestamente esta infestado de mierdas?... no sé si quiere vivir al límite o es falta de lógica-

Twilight, tocando la puerta- hola… Fluttershy, estas ahí?

-sin respuesta-

Matías- a lo mejor se la comió un oso…

Twilight- aggg deja de pensar asi! Eso seria horrible… debe estar en otro lugar, que habrá pasado?

Matias- ni idea… es un misterio insondable… pero si queres dedicar hasta la última gota de sudor con tal de averiguarlo mientras yo me dedico a construir armas… adelante…

Twilight- ja… ja… que gracioso…

Spike, gritando y corriendo- TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT! Aaahhh aaaahhhh…

Twilight- Spike? Que pasa?

Spike, recomponiéndose- aaaaahhhh… las princesas, mandaron una carta, están por llegar…

Twilight- ou… tendremos que partir –viendo a Matías- dejaremos esto para otro momento

Matias- como quieras…

-una mañana-mediodía particularmente aburrida, Twilight agarro a Spike y se fueron a eso de las princesas mientras que yo volvía a la base, pero tuve que ser interceptado por Cadence quien callo de repente en frente mío en el medio del camino, utilizando mi increíble poder deductivo deduje la pregunta crucial… como carajos sabia que estaba aca?-

Cadence- Matías… por fin te encuentro, Twilight esta con tigo?

Matias- no… pero seguro que ya lo adivinaste sola al verme acá… parado… solo… como me encontraste?

Cadence- que chistoso… tenemos que ir a Canterlot, sombra trato de escapar y… bueno… pidió por verte…

Matías, masajeándose las cejas- y ustedes van y lo complacen… que obedientes con el encarcelado pero no con su líder…

Cadence- aaagggg! Solo dijo que hablaría con tigo, el perdió su poder sin su cuerno… pero de alguna forma aún tiene seguidores…

Matías- la solución mas rápida creo que ya la conocen… e implica el uso de una moledora

Cadence- NO!, nese…

Matías, sacando la pistola plasma- entiendo… no tienen la moledora, pero puedo hacer una excepción

Cadence- NO! Aaagggg… solo espera… Necesitamos que hables con el, todo el que se le acerca termina… bueno, en la enfermería viendo pesadillas horribles y con terribles marcas, pero creo que tu podrías ayudarnos dado que… como decirlo… queeee…

Matías, sabiendo la posible respuesta- que "que"?...

Cadence, dudando- bueno… ya sabes… que eres bastante…

Matias, con cara de nada-…

Cadence- no me mires asi! Es la imagen que nos das, si no quieres que te veamos así, no te comportes de esa manera; así que… nos ayudaras?

Matias- mmmmmmmmm…. No

Cadence- Matías… por favor… no hay tiempo para estos juegos…

Matias, sonriendo perversamente- por favor "que"?... se dice "por favor mi líder y supremo dictador, aquel que puede decidir la vida y la muerte, AQUEL QUE CONTROLA EL CIE"….

Cadence- YA!... aaagggg…. Porque siempre eres asi?, es que no te cansas? O no ves que no nos agradan como te comportas…

Matias-… niña… hija de la vida… como me comporto es mi ser y me comporto como me da la gana… y además, en otros lugares… ufff… créeme, soy el más cuerdo JAJAJAJAJA!

Cadence, cansada- aaaahhhh… bien… vendrás?

Matias- no… porque no escuche decir "por favor mi líder y supremo dictador, aquel que puede dic...

-luego de que hartar a cadence un par de veces mas, nos dirigimos raudos (traducción: la hice correr detrás mío) a la base, donde un pequeño artefacto nos podría ayudar con sombra… UNA GRANADA SIN ESPOLETA EN SU CUL!#... bueno, no, el inhibidor de disformidad que había mandado a arreglar mientras Cadence espero afuera dado que le daba "mieido" entrar… resulta que este "miéido" sirve para alertar a un ser insignificante de que esta en peligro… "mieido"… que raro concepto; luego de recoger el inhibidor y algunas granadas, salí afuera donde cadence trataba de esconderse detrás de un árbol, cuando le pregunte por qué dijo que le temía a "esas cosas" y señalo a las torretas-

Matías- pero son muy tranquilas…

Cadence- no es cierto!... dicen que quieren eliminarme y me han estado haciendo preguntas tontas todo el rato!

TORRETA A- NO ES CIERTO!, VERIFICÁBAMOS SI SERBIAS CORRECTAMENTE AL LÍDER…

Matías- aja… -viendo a las torretas- y lo hace?

TORRETA B- TEMO QUE NO… TENDREMOS QUE CARBONIZAR SUS ÁTOMOS…

Matias, rascándose la barbilla- bueeeno… si no queda de otra

Cadence- MATÍAS!

Matías- bien… ya… déjenla… que aburrida –viendo a cadence- vamos… que tengo cosas poco importantes que evitar hacer…

Cadence, saliendo de su escondite- bien… aaahhh tendremos que ir a la estación de tren y luego…

Matias- no… que?... y los carruajes y el desfile de guardias vestidos para Halloween?...

Cadence- …. Que es Halloween?... no, la idea era no llamar la atención… para que Twilight y sus amigas pudieran hacer lo que Celestia y Luna les iban a pedir

Matias- bueno… siempre queda la alternativa de ir montado en tu espalda

Cadence, sonrojada y enojada- NI LO SUEÑES!

Matias- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA aaaahhhh… agarramos el helicóptero

Cadence- el que?

-por suerte, resulta que ciertas cosas básicas de los helicópteros comprenden estos seres y eso me ahorro el tener que explicarle a cadence lo que era… lo que si tuve que explicarle fue para que el helicóptero tenía un cañón gatling, varios lanza cohetes a los costados y estaba cubierto de metal negro que parecía impenetrable y a los que ella llamo "cajas y tubos metálicos"… podrán imaginar la cara de horror que tenía cuando le dije que podrían hacer boleta una parte importante de cualquier ciudad, pero bueno… no había tiempo para desmontarlos… y además no me daba la gana-

-en el helicóptero, al que tuve que subir a cadence por la fuerza dado que ella prefería volar… pero si no quería ser derribada por casualidad (por que me da la gana) tenía que viajar adentro, le hice algunas preguntas sobre toda la divertí-situación que de seguro iba a termina con alguien muerto… espero que sea algún ser de dos patas que este leyendo una especie de libro en internet conocido como parodia… como los odio-

Matias- bien… ahora que nos tranquilizamos

Cadence, agarrada al asiento con un miedo increíble- c-como d-dices que vuela esta cos-sa?

Matias- …. Porque… me da la gana… así funciona, si crees en vos y tenes fe y esperanza vas a lograr lo…

Cadence, relajándose- GUAU… en serio?

Matias- claro que no! JAJAJAJA… vuela por principios de la física y gracias a un combustible que explota y del cual no tenemos ninguna forma de evitar que lo haga en cualquier momento! AAAJAJAJAJAJA… ahora… que paso con el negro?

Cadence- COFF! COFFF! Que!? quien?

Matias, agarrándose la cien- aaahh… sombra…

Cadence- a!, si, lo que sucedió fue que ayer parece haber tratado de escapar, con ayuda de 2 de sus agentes que siguen sirviéndole, no sabemos dónde están, porque no logramos atraparlos, pero trataban de liberarlo cuando uno de los encantamientos dio un destello enorme que se logró ver en el castillo y dar la alarma… desde entonces lo tenemos vigilado en su celda… pero cuando lo dejamos con algún guardia este aparece… bueno… con horribles marcas y dice ver pesadillas horribles… no sé qué ser podría ver a su familia mutilada y seguir cuerdo…

Matías- … evidentemente te falta conocerme…

Cadence- ho… lo… lo ciento… pero volviendo a sombra, luego de que tratamos de conversar con el, nos dijo que solo hablaría contigo, no sabemos que quiere… así que aceptamos con tal de que no le hiciera algo a otro guardia…

Matias-… te das cuenta de lo obvio de su plan… es casi… como si no intentara esconderlo… son todos así en este lugar?

Cadence- pero a que te refieres? Escapar?

Matias- aaahhhhhhhhgggg… no! que es obvio que el trata de probar sus defensas en caso de escapar, ver si las puede manipular mientras las estudia y debilita, y luego querer llamarme a mi, para poder dominar mi mente o neutralizarme así con tal de liberarse… en serio… que ganas de no querer rendirse… además de que seguro que esta tratando de usarme para neutralizarlas a ustedes y a las chicas mediante magia, psicología y manipulación… 3 cosas que voy a tener que utilizar para patearlo… aaaahhhhh

Cadence, algo atónita- p… pe… pero como supones todo eso solo con lo que te conté?...

Matias- porque soy el líder… mi gloria y magnanimidad son demasiado para esto jajajaja

Cadence-… aaaaaaahhhhhhh… podríamos ahorrar mucho con solo responderme… pero creo que podrías tener razón, pero en ese caso es posible que esto sea una trampa y lo ideal sería que no vayas hasta tener más infor…

Matias- na… voy, le rompo el todo en partes y después vuelvo, porque si no, con ustedes para vigilarlo… mañana se escapa igual jajajajajaja

Cadence- no somos tan inútiles como CREES!, tenemos guardias apostados en todos lados y la ciudad está vigilada, ASÍ QUE DEJA DE CREER QUE NO PODEMOS!

Matías- aja… y de todas formas… me llaman a mi… "porque será"? –Viendo con cara de sarcasmo-

Cadence, molesta- AAGGGGGG!... siempre haces lo mismo!… -tratando de entender-… es para esconder algo mas? Por simple diversión en el sadismo?... siempre buscas esconder lo que sientes, molestando e insultando, pero al final haces lo correcto… y eso no tiene sentido, lo único que tendrías que hacer para ser mejor pony sería dejar la "locura" que tienes hacia nosotros y los demás en el paso intermedio de nuestra relación, es como si no te importara la reacción que tendremos hacia ti…

Matias- y?... entonces?... cambiar para que ustedes me acepten… o no cambiar y que ustedes no me acepten… e ahí el dilema… no, perdón, e ahí la carencia de dilema… yo no te estoy pidiendo que mates, que te comportes como yo o que trates de imitarme, no me importo el que no tuvieran tecnología, no me importa el hecho de que usen magia pese a que no me gusta, no me importo cuando tuve que hacer lo necesario para salvar este mundo condenado… recibo un gracias?... recibo una recompensa?... no… y no vengas a decir "gracias" o "este es mi mundo y son mi reglas" ahora… porque eso no vale lo que hago; la verdad… es que si no me quieren, no me tienen que aguantar, en un rato ya me voy…

Cadence, sorprendida- espera… te vas, a dónde?

Matías- a seguir… el viaje continúa…

Cadence- y… nosotros que?...

Matías- que de qué?

Cadence- no te importamos?... acaso no significamos nada para ti? Tienes amistad, amor, deseos de felicidad dentro de ti, pero esto… no te duele el irte así como asi?

Matías- no… un animal herido… necesitado… lo atiendo… lo tengo un tiempo, y después otro lo adopta de forma permanente… yo solo lo cure y alimente… pero ya se fue… lo mismo con este mundo y con los demás… se requería "ayuda"… no sé porque siempre caigo en esos lugares… pero lo hago y termino con la situación, tu mundo está "estable"… ahora es su problema mantenerlo así…

Cadence- no, no puedes decirme que no te duele irte de un lugar asi… que no sientes nada, incluso un animal que uno cuida y luego lo deja ir, guarda algún sentimiento… o no quieres sentirlo? Y por eso te comportas así… porque –abriendo los ojos- porque nunca te quedas… porque no te volveremos a ver… y prefieres alejarnos no solo para protegernos… sino para no encariñarte con nosotros… para que no duela… -viendo a Matías a los ojos-… porque?... porque lo haces?...

Matías, levantando una ceja- tampoco creo que sea tan sentimental… y porque?... no se… que queres que te de? Una razón lo suficientemente buena?... me hace falta… sigo, porque quiero seguir, porque voy a llegar, y volver a ver a mi familia

-la respuesta la convenció, por ahora, de cualquier forma, llegamos al castillo de ragnarok… digo… kranterlot… creo… mientras que algunos guardias se agrupaban en la entrada para ver que era el extraño objeto de metal (que me gustaría disparar contra ellos) todos se calmaron y dejaron de tratar de defenderse cuando bajo Cadence… luego se pusieron nuevamente en guardia cuando me vieron a mí, y luego me retaron por patear a uno que me de dijo que "no respete a Cadence"… "respeto"… JA! Te trato como quiero… deci que seguís vivo porque para la otra sigo pateándote; Celestia y luna ya habían vuelto de visitar a Twilight con el pedido, el cual me confirmaron que había sido discorde con solo pensarlo y lo cual las fastidio aún más… meujejejejeje MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!-

Matias- jajajaja!

Celestia- QUE NO LEAS NUESTRAS MENTES!

Luna- es muy irrespetuoso!

Matias- como digan… -viendo a todos lados- mmmmm presiento la ausencia de un tonto… un ser cuya mente carece de cierto nivel de inteligencia… donde esta Shinin?

Cadence- OYE! No le digas así! Mi terroncito es más listo de lo que crees! Y es Shining… no "shinin"… y está cuidando de sombra con una docena de guardias, así que vamos, nos está aguardando

Matias-… porque presiento que no vamos a encontrar nada lindo…

-celda de sombra-

Matias- mier..

Cadence- PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ!?

Shining, tirado en el suelo con marcas de espada- aaaahhhhh aaahhhh estoy bien… solo que el… no deja de tratar de escapar aaahhhh aaaahhhhh… y controla… unas… somb… -se desmaya-

-la "docena de guardias" eran trapo de piso junto con Shining… sombra trato de escapar o algo los ataco… pero qué onda?... si esta dentro de una jaula!; el lugar no me parecía muy seguro… la jaula parecía más… resistente que las demás y con varios garabatos dibujados que supongo eran sellos mágicos o algo así… en las prisiones de la Unión te dejamos atado con una escopeta que apunta a tus bolas si tratas de moverte mucho… algo bastante efectivo contra varios-

Matias- saben… esto es bastante esperado…

Celestia- sombra! Como te atreves, dijiste que si traíamos a Matías para conversar dejarías de hacer esto!

Sombra, sentado en la celda-** ho… creen que esto lo hice yo? Pero como podría… si estoy aquí jmjmjmjmjm…**

Luna, viendo a Matías- bien… no sé cómo lo hiso, pero tendremos que dejar todo esto…

Matias- na… ya estoy acá… vamos a solucionarlo… ustedes déjenme solo con el… y estén listos con los guardias por si las dudas… yo voy a conversar de forma poco amble… así que si no quieren quedar traumatizadas… mejor a otro lado…

Celestia, viéndose con luna y cadence- …. Bien… no le hagas mucho daño… por mas que creas que se lo merece, los crímenes son con nosotros… solo trata de evitar que siga haciendo esto

Sombra-** jm… solo aplazan lo inevitable… pero si fueran listas… tampoco confiarían en el… yo sé lo que es en verdad…**

Matias- … si, creo que ellas también… lo tienen tan en claro que todavía no comprendo como no me juran lealtad eterna JAJAJAJA!

Luna- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh y luego se pregunta porque no lo soportamos…

Cadence, levantado a Shining- puede ser una mentira vil… pero no te dejaremos solo con el… que 2 guardias se queden con Matías en la prisión por si sucede algo

Guardia 1- si princesa

Guardia 2- entendido

-las princesas y algunos guardias se llevaron a los heridos a que fueran exterminados… esperen… como QUE TRATAN DE SALVARLOS?... si son débiles seres insignificantes! Aaaaaaahhhhh… fueron a la enfermería mientras que los dos guardias que se quedaron con migo vigilando el pasillo que daba al lugar-

Matias- y bueno… que se siente el no tener donde colgar el sombrero? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA–señalando el cuerno-

Sombra- **burlarte no te servirá…**

Matias- AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Como que no?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sombra, fastidiado- **AAAAGGGG! Intentare ser breve… dada tu poca capacidad de entender las cosas… **-sonriendo en la oscuridad de su celda-** porque sigues con ellas?... porque crees en su molesta "amistad"?... acaso no ves lo solo que est**….

-no deje que termine, abrí (arranque) la puerta de la celda y le metí una patada que lo hizo salir volando contra la pared, inmediatamente los sellos "magicosos" empezaron a brillar y dispararon electricidad contra sombra y yo, como tengo resistencias eléctricas instaladas, no me afecto mucho, pero a sombra lo hizo… "saltar de la emoción"; los guardias solo caminaron hacia la celda sin decir una palabra-

Sombra, sacudiéndose por la descarga- **AAAAAAAAAA!**

Matías, recibiendo la descarga- ñeee….

Sombra, levantándose- ** aaaahhhh aaaahhhh aaaahhhhh piensas… aaahhh que con golpearme y torturarme… aaaahhh vas a lograr algo?... aaahhh como crees que fui entrenado?! aaaahhhh dime… para quien crees que construyeron esta prisión? Eh?... porque crees que te llamaron aquí solo cuando no les quedo de otra… te temen, le temen a tu capacidad, como le temen a mi poder… hace tantos años, el imperio fue un gran reino… pero estas patéticas princesas me lo arrebataron, y como venganza, no deje que se quedaran con nada… y luego de tanto… eme aquí de nuevo; te diré lo que mi maestro me dijo… la luz no te llevara a nada… solo el poder es real… y…**

Matías, quejándose- aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhggg… YA! Que molesto… si si si… si esta pricion es para mi es un trabajo de mierda… a penas si en construccion

Sombra- **en… construcción?**

Matias- me escape de la bóveda real, con muros de 1m de acero… esto no para ni una patada… y ya sé que querían evitar a toda costa traerme para no darte la única cosa que te puede sacar de acá que soy yo… ya sé que vas a tratar de neutralizarme y/o dominarme y también se que esos 2 –señalando a los guardias tras el- son tontos con disfraz…

-… esta es la parte en donde ustedes dicen "como mi líder puede ser tan glorioso?" y yo les respondo "porque si hijo mio… ahora anda a los campos de trabajos forzados"; y si… que quieren que les diga?, que pasa la típica escena donde el "me convence de unirme al lado oscuro" o en la que lo interrogo y termino con "grandes interrogantes y dudas" que me hacen preguntarme si tendría que seguir con ellas o confiar? JA! Y más JA! Soy el líder! Glorioso super-civer-dictador… todo lo que ya pensaste yo lo deduje! TODO LO QUE VAS A PENSAR YA LO SE! MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!…. Bueno… ya… me tomo las pastillas; si, soy psíquico y que quieren? Que no me de cuenta de que los 2 guardias no se movieron cuando entre y que están esperando a que "el" les de la señal; cuando los mire estaban en la puerta de entrada con caras de "te voy a traicionar" con ojos que brillaban medio verdes… yo tenía otra cara de "te voy a meter un tramontana oxidado por EL 0-J-3-T-3"-

Guardia 1- no se como lo hace… pero ya cansa…

Guardia 2- cállate!...

Sombra- **silencio ustedes 2!... no importa… ahora te tengo justo donde**…

Matias, sacando una granada plasma- No no no… yo! te tengo justo donde quería… con un dedo en donde NO te brilla el sol…

Sombra- **ja! No sé qué sea eso… pero sé que no la usaras… sabes que no importa lo que hagas, que no importa si me matas… JAMÁS lograras nada! Siempre habrá mal… siempre habrá tinieblas… y siempre las llevaras con tigo… no es así?**

Matías- … si sabes que no me estás dando argumentos para no usar esto? –tocando la espoleta de la granada-

Sombra, fastidiado- ** aaahhhh…. En serio es así todo el tiempo?**

Guardia 2, convirtiéndose en venonrose- si… aaahhhh…. La verdad es que después de seguirlo durante un tiempo… cansa solo de verlo

Guardia 1, transformándose en bloodday- por las tinieblas! Es que no descansas de ser tan fastidioso!

Matías- aaaggggg! QUE NO! Y que hacen ustedes 2 vivos?... saben… es irrespetuoso cuando alguien los mata y luego vuelven…

Sombra- **MUAJAJAJAJ! Creíste que sería tan fácil?... la muerte no es el final... y mi poder es eterno… TODO SE HARÁ A MI VOL**…

Matías- déjenme adivinar… ritual idiota?

Venomrose- de que está hablando?

Matías- están ligados a un objeto para volver?

Sombra- **que estas haciendo? QUE NO PRESTAS ATENCIÓN!? SOY EL GRAN REY SOMBRA! TODO SE SUMIRÁ EN LA OSC…**

Matias- eeeee…. Carajo… como era?... son clones?... están ligados a unos de sus cristales oscuros para volver?

Bloodday- SI! Ese es… ohu…

Matias- JAJA! Le pegue! Sabia que siempre vuelven por uno de esos lados…

Sombra, viendo con furia- **…. YA… termínate?!...**

Matias- fíjate que si…

Sombra- **AGGGG! YA ME CANSASTE! Serás mi esclavo HASTA EL FINAL DE TUS DÍAS!**

Bloodday, comenzando a hacer emerger magia desde su cuerno- AAAAAA!

Venomrose, siguiendo a bloodday- AAAAAA!

Sombra, comenzando a ser rodeado por un aura oscura- _**serás de la obscuridad de tu alma… o serás consumido por ella**_

Matias, comenzando a hartarse- pero que mier…

-sombra quedo hecho una nube oscura la cual se introdujo rápidamente por mis orificios bocales y nasales, caí en una obscuridad que me rodeaba sabiendo lo que iba a tratar; mientras tanto los otros 2 se quedaron afuera supongo que vigilando; el dolor de cabeza comenzó al instante… mis pensamientos… dolían… el recuerdo dolía… todo se volvió sufrimiento mientras el avanzaba por mi-

\- y en mi mente… el dolor era fuerte… como un cáncer, sombra comenzó a destrozarla… me costaba pensar-

Sombra, apareciendo como una nube negra - **sabes… creí que sería más difícil llegar aquí… tanto alarde… tanta arrogancia… jmjmjmjm… mira a donde te a llevado**

-sombra comenzó a ver los recuerdos, e#l.. D="3 ….. D0L!=0r…-

Sombra-** jajajajaja! Eres patético… tratas de justificar todo por el hacho de que "quieres volver a casa" JAJAJAJA!**

Matias, como vos incorpórea- vas a seguir mucho más con esto?... tratar de romperme, esclavizarme o meterme una idea no te va a servir… nada va a servir…

Sombra- **apostemos… jajajajaja! solo con lo que veo… **-viendo a todas direcciones en un espacio hecho de nueves eléctricas que mostraban repentinas imágenes- **veo que estas tan solo… tan perdido… no tienes idea de cómo volver… y esperas encontrar la solución en otro mundo, pero cada vez tienes mas miedo… mas… y mas… y mas… de la verdad… de que estas solo… de que no hay vuelta… de que ahora y siempre seras… un monstruo **–sombra golpea una de las nubes-

Matias, adolorido- AAAAAAAA!... aaaahhh… tu magi-mierda no va a detener por mucho a mi sistema de seguridad… aaahhhh aaahhh…

Sombra- **crees que soy tan estúpido para cometer el mismo error 2 veces? Mis disip**…

Matias- tengo que contestar? Jaja! –sombra golpea varias nubes a la vez- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sombra-** no me vuelvas a interrumpir… no hay nada que ahora puedas hacer… mi magia y mis cristales, mas antiguos que tus inútiles princesas, te dejaron sin nada que te ayude… como siempre, te lanzaste pensando que ganarías… pero ahora, solo te has quedado sin nada… y sin nadie…**

Matias- la soledad es solo un compañero… la muerte es mi vieja amiga… y me sigue a donde voy…

Sombra- **entonces, acaso crees que podrías ser "feliz" con este lugar? O crees que haciéndote el "héroe" arreglaras algo?... tan "perceptivo" y tan tonto a la vez… porque lo defiendes?, porque lo intentas?! JAJAJAJA no ves que ya as perdido?… en el momento en el que entre, te comenzaste a debilitar… comenzaste a caer ante mi… y un día afuera… puede ser un año aquí adentro… imagínate mis posibilidades… **

-la mente espacio… como en lo que se dio a conocer en algunas dimensiones como la película "el origen", la idea de que adentro de una mente el tiempo puede pasar mas lento… es real, y muy malo… no un año… una eternidad en menos de un segundo… dada mi cantidad de mejoras, la sinapsis neural es extrema… la cantidad de señales eléctricas del cerebro humano es más de lo que algunos se imaginan en simples teorías… el infinito puede no existir… pero el cerebro es lo que mas se acerca… miles de millones de ideas en menos de un segundo… miles de billones de años… en menos de un minuto-

-destrozar mis recuerdos… el dolor de perderlos… el dolor de no saber y de verlos morir… no… saber… paso solo una H0r4… una eternidad, por suerte sombra no podía borrar los recuerdos… solo romperlos, pero eso solo causaba dolor… intenso y punzante, la mente no quiere olvidar y todo se guarda y se salva, mil y un veces… sombra tendría que matar neurona por neurona para lograrlo… y ni así… ya que mis neuronas, gracias a las nanomaquinas se regeneran… pero… sentir por un segundo que olvidas quien sos… sentir que perdes la imagen de tu familia… de tus amigos… de todo-

Matias, adolorido- aaaahhhh aaaahhhh aaaahhhh

Sombra- **lo sientes?... el dolor… es fuerte… y es por tu debilidad… la simple debilidad de querer aferrarte a los demás, a quienes no les importas, de sentir algo por ellos **–señalando a una de las nubes-**… dónde están? EH? DONDE ESTÁN TUS "amigos" AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Matias- no tenerlos aca… no te da la razón… no podes ganar… no contra mi… no… contra mi voluntad…

Sombra- **anda… resiste… inténtalo… para verte fallar… al final me pedirás clemencia… me pedirás… que te enseñe… a ser fuerte**

Matias- no vas a parar hasta que diga que si… pero la cosa es…

-($(¡" F4!l4 d3L S1ST#M$)$))-

Matias- que no importa… mis recuerdos juegan en tu contra… es hora de que veas a alguien "malo"… es hora del odi0$"…

$"!...$!"$..$":!$%!%#

-en cada pelea, en cada acción, hay un porque, todas las cosas tienen un porque, él quiere poder, otros quieren "salvar", pero hubo uno… uno que… solo era odio, solo se me ocurrió recurrir a una última idea… podía obligar a sombra a experimentar con uno de mis recuerdos… estuve tratando de reencender el inhibidor de disformidad, pero tarda dada mi situación en la cual tengo que pasar los códigos de control solo por mi mente donde olvido de a intervalos que es un código, iba a tener que distraer a sombra con algo, pero no quiero que husmee, así que pensé "porque no mando algo?", y por dios… lo que me vino a la mente… que divertido no?... que divertido… jajajaja…. AJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ-

-l4s immagenes$"! moSTr4R0N sOL=$!=)0 una cosa… una cosa… una hombre… con chaleco negro y pelo largo… grande… y… con fuego detrás suyo… fuego… fuego…. Fuego…FSF)$!)"%("!(((("-

$)!="$)("$($=)"!(=$)- cargando sub rutinas mentales-

-UUUCCC$$"!AAA- en línea…. Espere… desea proseguir con el recuerdo?-

Matias- si…

Sombra- **que crees que estás haciendo?! Acaso crees poder asustarme? JAJAJAJA! sol….**

-las imágenes… mostrar0n lo siguient3-

"_mi nombre no es importante %$… lo que es importante es lo que voy a hacer; yo simplemente odio este mu1"$ndo y a los gusanos humanos que se alimen%#!tan de sus restos… mi vida… es simple y frio odio… y siempre quise morir de una manera violenta… este es el tiempo de venganza ¡("$)(¡"(/$/")!))()()()((_sistema… en_F4!4;;;$("!)($)()))_… y ninguna vida merece salvarse… y pondré bajo tierra a tantos como pueda… es t$iempo de matar _$)!=_)"$=_ y es tiempo$"!$$"!$:…:::….:::… d3 m0r1r" $(("!=$=)(=)(=)_

-un hombre… eso era todo… hay un dicho que dice que un hombre no puede cambiar al mundo… mi dicho dice, "un hombre con suficientes balas… teñirá el mundo"… al que tuve que parar… un hombre al que tuve que matar de la manera más violenta posible, su nombre… no lo conozco, nunca lo dijo… nunca le pregunte, mientras peleaba con él en medio de las ruinas de una ciudad, con los cuerpos de los inocentes, los niños y los culpables por igual regados en todos lados le di un nombre… _Hatred_… el odio puro… la ira… asi sombra va a ver, que el bien y el mal tienen un enemigo, uno que no tiene nada, no le importa nada, ni la ambición, ni la lujuria, ni la avaricia… no… solo… el odio, no se puede guiar o usar este odio… porque el solo quiere ver al mundo arder; el estaba parado detrás de sombra, habían edificios oscuros y en el horizonte se escuchaban gritos y fuego, lo había logrado, había metido a sombra en mi recuerdo de el-

Sombra, viendo al extraño ser- **que? Esto es todo? solo uno de tus torpes recuerdos? Crees que con eso me vas a**…

-_Hatred_ lo patea y sombra es convertido a su forma física, sale volando hacia una pared, cae con dolor y trata de pararse mientras los fuegos invaden cada edificio, los gritos cada sonido y la lluvia el cielo negro-

-sombra trato de pelear, trato de sermonearme, de que esto era lo que tenía que aceptar, la ira y la oscuridad y de que estaba asombrado de lo avanzado que era, lo que había aceptado... yo no acepte nada, no había caído a la obscuridad ni a la locura… esto es solo un recuerdo, y esta por hacerte daño… todo cambio en cuanto _hatred_ le disparo en las patas traseras, la sangre y los gritos de dolor fueron lo seguido, había logrado hacer que sombra tuviera su "forma física" para sentir esto… para que entendiera y le doliera más allá de lo imaginable-

-"ya no me queda nada de piedad… nada"… lo único que dijo _hatred_… antes de seguir; con el arrastrándose de dolor, _hatred_ lo levanto y luego lo apuñalo… una y otra ves mientras sombra sentía cada apuñalada, claro… el estaba literalmente dentro de mi cabeza no?… no es graciosísimo?... jajajajaja… AAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA reite con migo pedazo de mierda! AAAJAJAJAJAJA-

Sombra, en el suelo desangrándose- **aaahhhh aggggggg!... coff coff **–tose sangre-** esto no es nada… aaaahhhh… te piensas que esto me va a detener?**

Matias, aun como vos incorpórea- que?... no…. Claro que no… yo se que no… pero cada golpe me divierte… y cada minuto que estas ahí siendo pateado, vuelvo a tener el control… espero que estés listo… Ente esta devuelta… pero no voy a hacer que te saque… no todavía… ya que estas invadiendo "propiedad privada", espero que te quede claro de una vez… –sombra es pisado en la cabeza- y el odio –pisotón- y la ira –pisotón-… y la soledad… no te hacen fuerte…

-sombra murió, _hatred_ le piso la cabeza hasta la muerte… la materia gris estaba en mi mente… y eso iba a costar limpiarlo; por supuesto que sombra no estaba derrotado, inmediatamente volvió a ser una nube negra con sus ojos de color verde… que lindo su intento de escapar del recuerdo, pero no lo logro, un pequeño rayo le cayó encima y lo convirtió de nuevo en él, cayó al suelo junto con la torrencial lluvia y los truenos de fondo mientras trataba de salir; _hatred_ lo volvió a agarrar, murió apuñalado, de un escopetazo en la boca… así… y así… y así… hasta que logre encender el inhibidor de disformidad, sacándolo de una patada en el acto con la ayuda de ente… había probado lo que era… morir… en manos de alguien que jamás quisieras que te mate… esta es una historia que prefiero olvidar… porque el, me recuerda lo peor que podemos ser los humanos… lo seres consientes… lo que yo puedo ser; mi cabeza se despejo cuando sombra salió… pero estaba cansado y debilitado, una vez que empecé a despertar, fui escuchando un sonido agudo seguido por gritos… cuento tiempo había estado ahí?-

Luna, disparando contra una barrera mágica- AAAAGGGG! Déjenos pasar! O verán!

Venomrose- ja! O veremos qué? princesita…

-venomrose y bloodday estaban generando con un cristal oscuro una barrera sumamente fuerte, que usaba la energía de ellos y de los sellos "magicosos" de las paredes de la prisión, estaban en el pasillo que daba a la celda hablando con las princesas… y yo recostado en el suelo con sombra al lado, estaba desmallado y sangraba por la nariz… la próxima vez vas a sangrar por el orto-

-me pare y camine hasta la puerta de la celda-

Venomrose- acaso creen que podrán con la magia del maestro? Ja!

Bloodday- si, se creen fuertes y poderosas jajajaja! nadie puede contr…

Matias, agarrando las cabezas de venomrose y bloodday- es… hora… de matar…

Venomrose- aaa! M… maestro?

Matias- error… -comenzado a apretar-

Venomrose- AAAAAAAA!

Bloodday- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Matias- vamos… que no eran súper fuertes por seguir a don oscuro?...

Luna- Matías! Alto! LOS VAS A MATAR!

Matías, agarrándolos del cuello- que no eran… invencibles?

Venomrose, quedándose sin aire- aa… aahh….. aahhh como…. C-como escapaste?...

Bloodday, tratando de zafarse- aAAAGG AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-ambos a mi merced… ambos podrían dejar de ser un problema-

Matias, apretándolos más- vamos… supongo que la oscuridad los va a salvar no?

Sombra, despierto- **cállate de una vez!... deja a esos 2 patéticos… no pudieron hacer nada … no me sirven… pero yo aún puedo….**

-Sin dejarlo terminar lance a los 2 idiotas contra las paredes de los costados y agarre el cristal oscuro que alimentaba el muro magico, este era negro, como un rombo y no reflejaba ninguna imagen en sus caras planas; tome a sombra del cuello, el trato de zafarse, de darme patadas en un intento de salvar su vida... todo muy inútil… al final, lo golpe con el puño que tenía el cristal, este quedo hecho polvo y sombra voló devuelta a su celda golpeando contra la pared de atrás, estaba sangrando y de espalada contra el suelo, me metí a la celda… levante mi bota encima de su cabeza-

Celestia- ALTO!... –entrando de repente y tratando de detener a matias-

Cadence- Matías… por favor… no

Matias, viéndolas-… aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh… porque?

Luna- por favor… no eres así… no eres un asesino… el perdió y ahora no tendrá nada… por favor

Matias- si soy un asesino…

Celestia- no tienes que serlo mas!... p-por favor, muéstranos que eres mejor que el… demuéstratelo a ti mismo

Cadence, acercándose a Matías- se que merece esto… se que crees que haces lo correcto, pero… no es la forma

Matias, con la mirada fría y un rostro de odio-…

Luna- por favor… deja…

-pise con toda mi fuerza-

Cadence, aterrada-….

Celestia, con una lagrima-….

Luna, apartando la vista-….

-el Dolor…

la ira…

La furia…

El odio…

Podía vivir con eso… el dolor de mis actos… la ira y furia de los demás… el odio… de ellas… de mi-

Sombra, sentándose- **aaaggg… coff coff… ja!… que… no… tienes el valor? Aaaahhhhh aaaahhhh… acaso te pruebas algo a ti mismo? Jajajaja… AG!… aaaahhhh aaaahhh**

-supongo que por hoy no… pero… ya es la segunda… la 3ra… voy a tener que idear alguna forma más "poética" de romperle el cráneo, el suelo debajo de mi bota estaba roto, pero sombra seguía "completo"-

Matías, agarrando a sombra del hocico- creo que tendrías que entender que la muerte es dolorosa… y que ellas te la están evitando… asi que trata de ser mas… "amigable" en el futuro… -apretando- y si eso no les funciona siempre puedo decirte que… después de la muerte… hay un infierno… pero puedo adelantártelo

Sombra- **gggggggggggg!... nunca… me veras… con su amis… TAD!**

Matias- nunca digas nunca al líder… -soltando a sombra- quizá creas que no… pero se que son insistentes…

Luna- aaaahhhh… -sonriendo- gracias… se que no es fácil… pero hoy as hec…

Matías, caminando a la salida- cállense… ahora es su problema… si vuelve a ser el mío otra ves…

Celestia, siguiendo a matias- por favor espera, no queremos sermonearte… y sé que no te gusta esto… pero es lo mejor –todos se detienen-… el… tiene que pagar por sus crímenes, sabíamos que alguien lo ayudaba desde adentro y lo dejamos con tigo para averiguarlo… lamento que no te lo contáramos… no sabíamos quien estaba escuchando

Luna, acercándose a Matías- lamentamos por lo que tuviste que pasar… y entendemos si estás enojado con nosotras… pero por favor… no queremos… no quisimos… fue duro, pero incluso con todo esto… lo dejaste vivir… otra vez…

Cadence, apenada- si… al fin… supongo que te juzgamos mal… creímos que… que…

Matias- que todos terminarían en la morgue…

Celestia, apenada junto a las demás- si… algo así… lamento haberte puesto en esta situación… pero los colaboradores de sombra solo se iban a mostrar cuando estuvieras con el… no creímos que te sería tan difícil

Matías, comenzando a perder la vista- para la próxima… mejor busque…n…. a… otr… -Matías cae al suelo con una fuerza espectacular, desmallándose-

()$!("$()!"&$/"!)$" –información desconocida-

=)$!")()=($)!("=)(¡extracto=)de($=informacion!/%)desconocido(#"

_-/ el milagro \\-_

_y asi…_

_el sufrimiento…_

_la penuria, la amargura…_

_y cada una de las dolencias del alma humana… _

_ahora estaban en paz… _

_pero nunca olvidadas… _

_pues el sufrimiento es tan humano que buscaremos con que sufrir… _

_el frio… _

_el calor… _

_la soledad… _

_la compañía… _

_pero hoy… _

_hoy descansa… _

_hoy… _

_ya as sufrido…_

_-\ hoy… la penitencia esta saldada /-_

=)$(¡(=%(¡)$"!)($!(=)(%)#"=$(=#"(=$)("$=)=#"

-luego del encuentro de Matías con sombra, este quedo parado frente a las princesas antes de desplomarse en el suelo, inmediatamente fueron a socorrerlo como pudieron, pero la magia no tenia efecto en el… no al menos directo, su cuerpo parecía sano, pero su mente estaba lastimada y no sabían que hacer; con un esfuerzo de grupo (tirando de cuerdas entre una docena de guardias) lograron… "llevarlo" (lijarlo contra el suelo todo el camino) a la enfermería, inclusive las princesas ayudaron con su magia a intentar levitarlo… algo que también parecía no ayudar, dado que toda magia parecía esquivarle… pero como?... el extraño artefacto que Matías había creado, el inhibidor de disformidad, estaba activo, y ahora le jugaba mas que nunca en contra-

-en la enfermería, las princesas y Shining, ya levantado y con algunas vendas en su cuerpo, esperaban al diagnóstico del médico, lo impactante fue que no lo tenía-

Doctor- lo siento majestades… no sé qué le pasa… ni siquiera se si debería tratarlo, su cuerpo parece bien, pero cuando trato de obtener una muestra de sangre, las agujas se doblan o son "absorbidas" por su piel… ni siquiera se que es lo que vi, y cuando trato de cortarle la ropa para ver, esta solo se… vuelve a unir o no se quita

Celestia- maldición!... tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer…

Doctor- bueno… en realidad yo ya hice algo…

Luna, confundida- que?...

Hotsteel, emergiendo de la habitación y limpiándose algunas manchas de aceite - me llamo a mi…

$)==$"!$"!)$(("($((((((( ;) -¡$"$"!)$" =)

Luna- y usted es?...

Hotsteel- perdonen princesas, mi nombre es hotsteel, soy maquinista, me encontraba en la ciudad visitando a mi viejo amigo el doc, cuando lo llamaron para esto… y ya que estaba, vine a ver… que cosa tan rara que es esa… le dicen "atilas" no?

Cadence- sabe sobre maquinas? Puede hacer algo?

Hotsteel- eee…. Bueno… no… ni siquiera estoy seguro de que… "metal" está hecho el… o que combustible usa…

Celestia- aaggg… no tenemos manera de ayudarlo…

Hotsteel- diría que le den un baño de aceite… pero… no se si eso ayude…

Doctor- o si tratamos de lanzar algún hechizo potente de sanación…

Cadence- no creo que funcione… la magia no lo afecta… lo que es extraño, antes parecía que si…

Luna- si… y si es por sombra?

Celestia- no lo se… quizá podemos ir a buscar algo en su…

Guardia, entrando de repente y con toda furia- AAAAHHHH AAAAHHHHH! Prin…. Prin…. PRINCESAS!

Todas- QUE SUCEDE!

Guardia- nos ATACAN!

Shining- que?! Pero que sucede?! Acaso es discord?, tendría que haber cuidado más a Twilight…

Guardia- bueno… No… no se si sea el… ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que pasa… PERO TIENEN QUE VENIR A VER!

Shining, adolorido- Agggg llamen a la guardia, quiero que pongan la ciudad en alerta y cierren todas las entradas…. ÑÑÑÑ! –Shining se cae-

Cadence, agarrando a Shining- tranquilo amor… aun estas débil por lo ocurrido…

-todos fueron afuera, dejando a Matías con el doctor y algunos guardias, afuera del castillo una… un4…. $!"

))$=!")$=) –informacion… T3ex-

-nos dirigimos al origen de la señal de "amadísima emergencia" del líder… y ahora que paso? Como quisiera tener la capacidad de comprender un dia libre… como no tenemos idea de la situación, se desplego el helicóptero disponible junto con el tanque araña que teníamos, lo sujetaba para ser transportados y un total de 19 legionarios… era todo lo que teníamos y no lo guardamos, en cuanto tocaron tierra (algunos se lanzaron de los helicópteros para tomar posiciones… y porque les gusta la "adrenalina"… cosa que carecen pero bueno)… la cosa se puso tensa… dada la poca capacidad de "sutileza" y "tacto" de los legionarios-

L 17, bajando del helicóptero junto con su pelotón- VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!

L.G. 1- dispárenles a todos los que se vean INSIGNIFICANTES! Por el líder!

L 19, con un lanzacohetes- vamos vamos VAMOS! Hay que neutralizar los orfanatos!

L 18, siguiéndolo- y porque?

L 19- son criaderos… criaderos capitalistas! –mirando al horizonte en pose "epica"-

L 18, "limpiándose" las lagrimas- ssssfffff… por el lider

L 15, subido al tanque- vamos! Esas burguesías occidentales no caerán solas!

-las unidades se desplegaron frente a la fortaleza de donde provenía la señal, mientras el helicóptero esperaba para descargar una lluvia de balas, los legionarios tomaban posiciones; aunque quisiera que se comportaran como I.A. civilizada… los legionarios carecen del tacto y el IQ necesario para eso, inmediatamente a las que llaman… "princesas" se pusieron al frente de su guardia tratando de calmar la situación en la entrada de su fortaleza-

Celestia- PERO QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!?

Luna- acaso esto es traición?!

L.G.1, gritando como loco hacia uno de los tanques- LO ES?! AL FIN ALGO A LO QUE DISPARARLE!

Tex, desde el parlante del tanque- NO! Idiotas… dejen de ser tan imbéciles… tenemos que atender al líder…

L.G. 1- exacto! Y para eso hay que quemar ESTA CIUDAD! SIII!

Legionarios, festejando- SEEE!

Tex T (tanque)- QUE NO!... aaagggg… que pasen los médicos –hablando desde el tanque, tex comienza a controlarlo y apunta su torreta hacia las princesas, estas y sus guardias se ponen nerviosos- perdonen… siguen siendo así de… tontos… recibimos la "amadísima emergencia" del líder, una señal que nos indica que esta en problemas… y que nos obliga a venir así… tranquilos, limpiaremos y nos iremos enseguida

Celestia, temerosa ante el carro metálico que le hablaba- aja… e… esta bien… era necesarios hacer todo este escándalo?

Tex T- no… pero no puedo evitarlo… no lo controlo todo…

Luna- bien… eso quiere decir que no lastimaran a nadie?... porque los ponys están un poco…

-mientras tanto-

Pony 2- AAAAAAAAAAAA! Una invasión alienígena!

Pony 4, corriendo en círculos- NOS COMERÁN A TODOS!

Pony 7, escondiéndose- que no me encuentren!

Pony 14, agarrando a un niño- PIENSEN EN LOS NIÑOS!

Pony 13, lanzándose desde una silla- PRINCESAS PROTÉJANOS!

-devuelta-

Tex T-… Son algo… temerosos no?

Cadence, ayudando a Shining- no lo se?!, dímelo tu!, que vienen a lo que parece ser una invasión!

Tex T- perdón… no lo es… es solo protocolo…

Lg 1- cómo?! Ósea que no vamos a tomar la ciudad?!

Tex T- no…

Legionarios, decepcionados- AAAAAaaaaaa!...

L 11, apuntando su rifle de francotirador- pero yo quería disparar sin razón!

L 12- y nosotros destruir!

L 15- y yo quería mandar a estos seres a "amadísimos campos de trabajos forzados"!

Celestia, algo horrorizada- e…. eeeeEEEE?!

Tex T- bueno… pues no va a ser hoy… vuelvan al helicóptero y esperen… voy a ver que paso, que vengan los médicos

-paso al control manual de uno de los legionarios de manera directa y me encamino junto con los meca-médicos hacia la ubicación de matias, como supusimos, el daño era solo mental y se encontraba grave, algo que se soluciona… pero que cálculo que le va a doler-

L tex, viendo a Matías en la mesa en la que lo tenían- bien bien… el sistema informa de daño reciente… trataron de abrirlo?

Doctor, rascándose- bueno… si…. Trate de sacarle sangre y de quitarle la ropa… pero no dio resultado

Celestia- si… y nuestra magia no surte el menor efecto… no sabemos que hacer…

L tex- aaaahhhhh… aun recuerdo la vez que trataron de atenderlo unos médicos… trataron de abrirlo a martillazos… algo que casi termina por matarlos…

Luna- es que acaso todo con el lleva a la muerte?!

L.m. 8- ley numero 17… "todo lo que involucre al líder incluirá muerte, dolor, sometimiento y un griterío constante"

L.m. 9- ya está devuelta… así que traten de… ya saben… no provocarlo

Matías, hablando entre sueños- tex… comunistas… chinos…. Nazis… del espacio…

-el comuni-nazismo chino espacial… no lo lograran… no mientras el líder viva-

)($!)($"!)($ -informacion-

Cadence- creo que está delirando…

L tex- aahhhhhh… no… por desgracia no –acercándose a Matías- que pasa señor?

Matias, golpeando a tex- TARDASTE MUCHO! Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh –sentandose- me duele la cabeza

-todos quedan atónitos ante el extraño momento, salvo los legionarios que para ellos es algo rutinario-

L tex, recomponiéndose la cabeza- si! Porque tardo mucho la señal!

Matias- pos hace que tarde menos!

-luego del golpe, abrace a tex y le di un coscorrón-

Celestia-… c… como te… encuentras?

Luna- estas bien?

Matias, viéndolos con incredulidad-… estoy en un hospital… les parece que estoy bien?

Shining- bueno… te lo tenías merecido jajajajajaja ahu! –dolor por sus heridas-

Matias- "jaja" que chistoso… -levantándose- bueno… ya estoy devuelta… y ahora?

Celestia- supongo que… agradecerte por lo que has hecho…

Cadence- pese a todo… has demostrado ser un amigo, y queremos darte nuestra eterna gratitud…

Luna- con Sombra vencido de una vez y para siempre y con sus secuaces finalmente aprendidos… podremos estar tranquilos de que Ecuestria vivirá en paz…

Matias- hasta el próximo loco de "enorme poder malvado" que venga a querer molestar… posiblemente en unos 3 dias JAJAJAJA!

L tex- siempre tan optimista…

Matias- cállate vos! Que sos el de –vos chistosa- "las probabilidades de morir son altas"…

L.m 8- jajajajajaja

L.m 9- jajajajajaja

L tex- aahhh…

-los ponys miran sin entender-

Celestia, sonriendo sin entender de que se ríen- eee… jejeje… Matías, podrías venir afuera… es que tenemos que mostrarte algo…

Matías- una nueva estatua conmemorando mi superioridad ante ustedes?

Todos/as- AAAAAHHhhhhh

Luna- no… definitivamente no… es que necesitamos que hables con tus –viendo a los legionarios-… soldados… para que no destruyan nada ni conquisten la ciudad

L tex- de cualquier forma, los estoy controlando… mas o menos

Cadence, con dudas- si… lo que sucede es que creo que les están dando una… "mala primera impresión" a los ponys…

-todos sonríen esperando a que Matías responda-

Matías-…

Ponys-…

Matías-…

Ponys-…

Matías- ósea… que no hay estatua?

Ponys- AAAAgggg!

-aunque todo fue muy gracioso, tuvimos que emprender la vuelta a casa no antes de hacer que los legionarios dejaran de someter "pacíficamente" (a escopetazos) a los seres que habitaban la ciudad; nos despedimos de las princesas con las armas abajo (por ahora) y volvimos a la base, era la tarde y estábamos volando en los helicópteros cuando Celestia se puso al lado de nosotros… menos mal que estaba yo para que no la consideraran un proyectil e intentaran derribarla, resulta que iba a ver como le había ido a Twilight; cuando llegamos, le dije a los demás que siguieran hacia la base, quería ir a ver como le había ido a Twilight… a una distancia segura de casi 1000 metros, uno nunca sabe… por suerte pareció todo bien… excepto… Discord… no es buena idea todo esto con migo acá… pero la verdad es que sus ideas nunca son buenas y el hecho de querer tenerlo como "amigo" era seguro una excusa para tener un arma contra mi… se que soy paranoico, pero en este punto la puta paranoia es lo único que me a servido; el helicóptero había partido y me dejo cerca de la ciudad así no llamábamos demasiado la atención, aunque un helicóptero siempre lo hace… en especial para seres que no saben que son las "cajas metálicas con tubos"… insignificantes-

-no me acerque, solo vi un momento, en cuanto vi a Discord no quise acércame… porque tuve un sentimiento de terror ante la idea… la idea de que el manejaba la disformidad que llaman "magia" a un nivel tan alto… que podía alterar su entorno, y si… además captaba los pensamientos?... si podía deformarse a voluntad propia y además los pensamientos ajenos lo afectaban haciendo que se transforme en sus "traumas"… la traducción seria que el podría captar mis pensamientos, y volverse algún trauma que tengo adentro o algún monstruo de pesadilla que yo conocía… mi dios, si que fue una deducción rápida… estaba cansado del dia… Sombra había sido una molestia aunque a lo mejor ya se queda tranquilo y deja de quebrantar la materia que compone mi entrepierna, como sea… la base se veía igual por fuera (muro de 5 metros de alto) pero por dentro, cuando volví, me encontré con varios búnkeres ya mas avanzados, nuevas unidades listas y se me informo por radio que alcanzamos las metas de producción de legionarios, materiales y capacidad de extracción además de trabajando en todas las locuras que se me ocurrían… como la nave para salir… o casi medio millón de municiones de todo tipo-

-ahhhh… todo esto por un mundo al que fui… entre la edad media, la magia obscura y las cosas estúpidas por las que quemaban a la gente no se distinguirla de un manicomio… o de la España del siglo XIII… una sociedad en una extraña edad media con trastornos graves, la navidad para ellos no era algo que celebrar, sino mas bien una suerte de castigo por quienes se "portaban mal" (cosa que en filosofía es absolutamente algo abstracto a cada uno asi que ni idea) dada la creencia de que existía krampagus, un… anti-santa que atrapaba a los niños, mujeres… bueno, ya tienen la idea… y porque?... porque los niños tienen un pensamiento tan inocente que creen en algo como si fuera la verdad misma… y los usaba como esclavos… o como carbón para su propia existencia, al creer en él y darle "poder"… tuve que matarlo… pero el es algo que se negó a morir… aunque debilitado… porque… tuve que matar a muchos… hombres… y niños… para hacer que pierda su poder… para hacerlo débil… y así poder terminarlo-

Matias- aaaaahhhhh… como sea… me voy a dormir…

Tex- por supuesto… su cuarto NO está listo… y siguen las construcciones nocturnas…

Matías-… al menos trata de disimularlo pedazo de calculadora mal hecha…

Tex- no…

Matías-… no vas a dejar que me quede…

Tex- como esto implica su aislamiento, a su vez su empeoramiento de sus capacidades sociales y psicológicas… no…

Matías- te odio…

-volví entonces para la casa de Twilight esperando no encontrar ninguna sorpresa por el camino, siendo apenas las posibles 6 de la tarde, en este lugar la estupidez y las "aventuras" no terminan ni toman horas libres; así cuando llegue, y con miedo de que algo pasara, logre entrar sin problemas con cuidado de mi espalda-

Twilight- Matías!

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –sacando su arma- Aaahhhh aaahhhh… que?!

Twilight, tras un escudo de energía- p-perdón! B-baja esa cosa!

Matias- bien… aaaaahhhh… que susto, estaba tratando de ver que nadie hiciera nada…

Twilight-… que?

Matias- siempre pasa algo en este lugar… no te habías dado cuenta de que cada día es una caja de pandora?

Twilight-… "pandora"? que es…

Matías- aaaaaaaaahhhhhh… que siempre hay problemas… y cada ves que me ven los tuyos parecen… atraer los problemas…

Twilight- fiuuu… y nosotros no atraemos los problemas… aunque…

Matias- aja… si claro…

Spike, bajando por las escaleras- hola!

Thorax- bienvenido… -viendo a Spike- lo hice bien?

Spike- sip! Saludo listo

Matias-… preguntaría sobre que hablan… pero como francamente me importa muy poc…

Thorax- Spike me estuvo ayudando con como… estar con ponys… en la colmena no se dicen muchos cumplidos… o hay mucha interacción amistosa… o… nada…

Twilight, cansada- hoy a sido todo un día… aun no puedo creer que lo lográramos… nunca creí que Fluttershy podía poner en raya a alguien así…

Spike- ni que lo digas, hay que tenerlo en cuenta cuando alguien se ponga gritón y desquiciado

-todos ven a matias-

Matias-… perfectamente puedo golpearte hasta que no quede materia tuya… lo sabes y aun asi ABRÍS LA BOCA!

Spike, suplicando- PEERDOOONN!

Twilight- QUE NO! A-M-A-B-L-E! y si dejaras de actuar asi quizá el no diría eso!... aaahhhh…

Thorax- e… estoy muy confundido…

-en ese momento alguien toca la puerta-

Twilight- voy…

Matías, yendo para la cocina- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… maldito mundo…

Twilight- Fluttershy, paso algo?

Fluttershy, entrando- no no… solo quería darte las gracias por confiar en mi, y como celebración…

Applejack, apareciendo detrás- creímos que como tuvimos éxito quizá compartir algo que comer nos haga bien antes del anochecer...

Rainbow- te apuntas?

Twilight- claro!

Discord, apareciendo de repente- perfecto! Podrán probar lo que es un pastel de capas infinitas

Pinkie- suena rico! Y a que sabe?

Discord- a cada cosa en el mundo!… cuidado con las capas de color marrón…

Thorax- em… Spike, el es?

Spike- s-si… cuidado

Rainbow, al oído de Fluttershy- aun recuérdame porque lo invitamos?

Fluttershy- porque ahora es nuestro amigo y seria lindo que tengamos nuestro primer recuerdo agradable juntos…

Applejack, girando los ojos- claro…

Discord, flotando alrededor del Thorax- un cambiante! Que coincidencia que ambos estemos aquí, en esta casa!... donde supuestamente tu especie es odiada… y como te va?

Twilight- jejeje… es parte de… un proyecto de amistad! Eso…

Applejack, al oído de Twilight- oye… no estará "el" por aquí verdad? Digo… si ambos se encuentran quizá no sea lo mejor…

Twilight- em… jejeje… es gracioso que lo menciones… pero está comiendo… -hablando bajo- al otro lado de la habitación…

Appleajck- ho ho…

Rarity- propongo que llevemos esta pequeña reunión a otro lado antes de que algo pase…

Discord, apareciendo en medio- tiene razón, no sabemos lo que el podría hacer verdad?

Todas- AAA!

Discord- aaaaajajajaja… lo ciento, tenía que hacerlo… ahora, de quien estaban hablando?

Twilight, sonriendo nerviosamente- em… un… amigo, que creímos que podía estar aquí…

Discord-… no sabes si alguien está en tu casa? JAJAJAJAJAJA! Yo tampoco! JAJAJAJA

Twilight-… em…

Fluttershy- quiso decir que si estaba por aquí cerca... cerca de la ciudad…

Discord- ho… bueno como sea, vamos a comer?

Spike- puedo ir?

Thorax- y y-yo… nada…

Rainbow- claro… en realidad Thorax, no es por ser aguafiestas pero no que ya comiste? –Tratando de señalar la cocina con los ojos-

Thorax- ho… p-pero es que en realidad yo…

Matias, usando su mente- (creo que es hora de que yo intervenga… antes de que terminen por joderla)

Todas/os, exceptuando a Discord- (matias?)

Thorax- (p-puedes hablar con la mente!?)

Spike- (c-como?)

Matias- (si… así es, aunque me esta doliendo a gritos hacer esto… la voz de su conciencia… la razón de su existencia y evidentemente al única persona que entiende las indirectas… Thorax, no es buena idea que vayas con el, puede causar problemas o molestarte y sabemos que eso va a terminar mal, y con lo de comer, se refieren a que si vas es posible que te de hambre de la que ambos sabemos que causaría una histeria)

Thorax, decepcionado- (ho… entiendo)

Matias- (no me vengas con que ahora estas "decepcionado por no poder hacer amigos" cuando evidentemente es una situación en la que Discord puede hacerte quedar tan mal que no volverías a querer ver a nadie)

Twilight- e… jejeje… q-que tal si ya nos vamos?

Discord, con la garra sobre Thorax- pero esperen… que nuestro amigo de aquí no va a venir? Acaso no quieres hacer nuevos amigos? –viendo a los ojos de Thorax directamente-

Thorax- s… s

Matías, usando su mente- (te advierto que el desafiarme es castigado con soportar mi gloria sobre tu existencia… literalmente…)

Thorax- (p… pero… yo…)

Matias- (podrías simplemente decirle que no hoy! Por favor! O es que no ves que mañana tranquilamente podes dar las vueltas que quieras con la cosa de color violeta y la otra cosa de color verde y hacerte amigo de todas las piedras que quieras?!)

Spike- (oyE!)

Twilight- ( OYE!... aunque… tiene razón Thorax… Discord es aun muy impredecible y le gusta causar caos… quizá te haga algo)

Thorax- (mmm… tiene razón) perdonen… pero creo que hoy no voy a ir, quiero quedarme y… em… leer?

Matías- (siempre la tengo…)

Todas/os- (aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Twilight- (aaaaggg cállate!… y como sabias todo esto!? Acaso sigues insistiendo en leer nuestra mente?)

Matías- (no… si saben que nos separa un cuarto no? Y que ustedes gritan como si esta fuera su casa… jajajajajajaja! Además… mi poder deductivo es evidentemente muy superior)

Twilight- bien… que tal si nos vamos? (aja… claro… no hagan nada tonto… y me refiero a ti matias!)

Applejack- perfecto… a dónde?

-y así, se fueron todos menos Thorax quien seguía un poco triste sobre el tema de la amistad… POR EL AMOR A MI! EL LÍDER!-

Matías, saliendo de la cocina- PERO ES QUE NO TENES CAPACIDAD DE ACEPTAR LAS COSAS!? PRECES UN NIÑO DE 4 AÑOS QUE NO TIENE PENSAMIENTO A FUTURO!

Thorax- q-que?! De que estas…

Matias- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… escuche tu pensamiento desde la cocina!... hoy no! Que es tan difícil de aceptar? Mañana anda y comete las veces que quieras en el restaurante o basurero que quieras!

Thorax- pero no voy a poder ir con Spike! Ni con ellas!... a… asi nunca voy a…

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!... porque me toca ser el racional con vos?!... ya tenes 2 amigos… Twilight y Spike… a Twilight le cuesta por lo de Chrysalis… pero Spike esta ahí con vos… y podes ir con ellas otro día en el cual una entidad de caos no trate de hacerte ver como un cambiante en un lugar público y que termines peleando con todos…

Thorax-… como supiste que algo así iba a pasar!? Acaso eres adivino!?

Matías- SI!... y no… solo lo supongo "hijo"… no lo "se" con certeza… pero es muy probable que pasara… ahora voy a seguir comiendo…

Thorax- p-puedo… acompañarte?

Matías-… NO!... AAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... bueno ya que… y si… también entendí que te referías a "comer amor"… a comer…

Thorax- gracias!... aunque es raro… cada vez tengo menos hambre… aunque hay mucha tentación… ya sabes… con todos los ponys aquí

Matías- si si… todos se quieren y son amigables… asquerosamente amigables…

Thorax-… acaso tu y Chrysalis son hermanos? Cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí?

Matias- no… el líder odia la felicidad, la libertad, el capitalismo y al numero 23… el más diabólico de los números…

Thorax-… que? QUE?!

Matías- y por si no te habías dado cuenta… el líder dice que "a comer"! ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ME TENES QUE HACER ALGO DE COMER AHORA!...

Thorax, asustado- p-pero y-yo no se cocinar!

Matías- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!

Thorax- AAAAAAAAAAA!

_-gloria al líder-_

_-aquel que dicta-_

_-aquel que nos golpea-_

_-aquel al que le debemos nuestra obvia y total adoración-_

".."$...$"!$!"$%)#=))=#")=)))=)====$

)$!=$))="!) –informac10n… p$)!)="!======$a-

=!$ F4lure_sistem_confirm=$!="$=== (0D3 66_

$)!"=)$=)$="))$ falla…|

Detectada….|

Anomalía disforme…|

En suceso…|

$)!"=)$)(((($$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#)))))))))))))_ C0D#_ &$!

$)"!)$(/%/%)("$=!)"/(%#==!)"($="/!/%#)/%/!($/="$=)"($=)($"(/%(#/%/#/"/=!()($=)(("!($(/%!/(/%/!"(/%=)"!()=(j4=)$"(("!)($((j4"!=)$()"!(($j4)("!$)("!$=-Y-"!(3)$)!)$ f3liz añ0 )!"= nuev0' ¿?...

-/

-/

-/

[[°]] suceso disforme ocurriendo… se recomienda precaución… desea permitirle proseguir?

{- -} afirmativo… aunque esto altere a los seres locales, debilitara al sujeto y a sus fuerzas… requiero un informe cuando termine… es hora…

[[°]] entendido… permitiendo… espere

…|

…|

…|

[[°]] cálculos y variables terminadas, futuras alteraciones bajo control… se recuerda que la onda de impacto disforme alterara dimensiones cercanas, se recomienda redirigir energía para evitarlo…

{- -} negativo… otra neurona se encargara, mi existencia es controlar las variables… y eso hare…

$)=!")$)_sistema_falla…

…|E"$"$

falla_ incorregible

…|

…|

…|

({][})?|…

Inform4(10n_0"

Confirm?|

$))"!=$?=? neurona: célula de la mente humana, se excita con impulsos eléctric0s….$!$"=)($)=))))))$

informaicon incorrecta…

Corrigiendo…

$!==$="!  
)!"$=)!")=$)

accessssssss?_...

…|

…|

…|

confirmado

)"=$)=)"!)$

informacion_0!

N3Ur0n4: parte… d3… l4… 3x!st3nc!4 $($)!($((($)"$(¡"($)"$(")$("$)( p4r73 d3 |4 m3n73

f4Tal_error

…|

…|

…|

101… error falta…


	25. Chapter 225

_**... ENTRA A LA ARMAZMORRA...**_

_**...BUSCA EN LA ULTIMA ARMACAMARA...**_

_**...EL ARMA QUE PUEDE MATAR EL PASADO!...**_

_**...MATA TU PASADO...**_

_**...CAMBIA EL FUTURO...**_

_**...EL RESTO SERA BORRADO...**_

-extracto de informacion... "armazmorra"...-

-dato adjunto: "el arma que puede matar el pasado"... plano original... propiedad del lider-

* * *

HIPERGUERRA- capitulo 22.5: la compresión…

=($"(=$(="!/($)=(#)=(/$#"/$(#"$=()$ -informacion desconocida-

-mañana, Ponyville-

Twilight, bajando las escaleras con un bostezo en boca- aaaaahhhhhh… buenos días a todos

Thorax, saliendo del cuarto- b-buenos días Twilight, Spike…

Spike- hola!

Matias- ggggggggggfiuuuuuuuuuu

Twilight- como siempre…

Spike- aaaaahhhhh –bostezo- acaso hoy no hay panqueques? –sonriendo a Twilight- siiii?

Twilight- jejeje… esta bien… pero tu lavas

Spike- bien por mi!... hoy que hay que hacer?

Twilight, cocinando- bueno, no mucho… salvo por el resumen que tengo que enviar a Celestia, y lo de seguir con el plan para… el

Thorax- em… yo?

Twilight- no… Matías…

Thorax- ho… puedo preguntar, porque les tomo tan poco con discord y con el… tardan tanto?

Spike- aaaaaaahhhhhh… el lo hace verdaderamente difícil…

Twilight- conoce todos nuestros trucos y lecciones, lee nuestra mente, y siempre parece buscar una manera de… arruinarnos lo que tratamos de enseñarle… Discord solo es caótico, el es… insoportable

Spike- aun cuando ni siquiera lee nuestra mente…

Thorax- ho… y… porque lo hacen?

Twilight- porque es lo correcto… porque el merece algo mejor, y si quiere quedarse tiene que cambiar...

Spike- el es un soldado… así que está acostumbrado a… mucha violencia…

Thorax- ningún soldado de Chrysalis nunca se comportó así… aunque tampoco es que fueran muy amables… o que realmente a alguien le importara

Matias- puede ser porque no soy un caballo mosca…

(=$)("!$("! ) –informacion-

Twilight- que bueno que ya despiertas… y mejor aun que no nos asustaste

Matias- es temprano para escuchar tus gritos jajajaja…

Twilight, molesta- ggggrrrr…

Matias- estaban hablando mal de mi…

Spike- que? No!

Thorax- solo les preguntaba porque… tardan tanto contigo y con Discord lo lograron tan rápido

Matías- porque soy un poco mas complejo de comprender que una cosa que solo se dedica al caos por el gusto de hacerlo y tiene la inteligencia de un niño de 5 años… y tengo tanta experiencia en tantas cosas que les es difícil tirarme algo que no conozca…

Thorax- ho… y eres un guerrero?

Matias-… para la definición que podrían darle… si… para la definición completa, soy polivalente…

Spike- y eso es?

Twilight- que se desempeña en muchas cosas… pero como que?

Matias- los títulos son algo que me dan los demás… uno puede ser lo que quiera… no necesariamente bueno en eso, pero lo que quiera…

Thorax- vaya…

Matias- entre otras definiciones que me dieron… comando, unidad de reconocimiento, combatiente de primera línea, unidad de armas pesadas, soldado de infantería ligera-pesada, ingeniero: mecánico, químico, balístico, armamentístico; comandante, sargento de línea, teniente, teniente primero, general durante 30 minutos antes de sacarme a patadas, unidad ARC… otra forma de decir comando, terminador, rebelde y varias cosas mas que figuran en informes por… eeeeemmmm… Twilight...

Twilight, sorprendida- eeeeeeeeeeee… q-que?

Matias- la comida…

Twilight, viendo que se quemaban las cosas- AAA! Perdón!

Spike-… no entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste… pero sonó súper!

Thorax- eso debió llevar muchísimo estudio

Matías- no… y si… el conocimiento esta insertado mediante maquinas en mi cerebro… y nunca dije que tuviera "titulo" de nada… yo me desempeño en esas cosas… y la única validación que necesito soy yo… jejejeje

Twilight- guuuaauuu… no creo poder hacer tanto… -algo triste-

Matías- por favor no me hagas darte las razones por las cuales no tenes que sentirte triste… no estoy para eso hoy…

Twilight- l… lo ciento… es que da algo de… envidia…

Spike- que? TU!?

Matías- el líder es la envidia de todos… jajajaja… te recuerdo que es hacer "trampa" según vos… seria como meterte todos esos libros en el cerebro sin siquiera leerlos…

Spike- hoooo…

Twilight– baya… bueno… gracias, supongo que me hace sentir mejor –sonriendo-

Matías, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo- fantástico…

Spike- oye Twilight… hay algo que creo que estoy olvidando…

Twilight- mmmmm… no, creo que no… porque?

Spike- acaso no era algo relacionado con Celestia y una cosa en arabia equina?

Twilight- su visita a arabia equina, y la llegada de ella y los delegados esta tarde, tengo el honor de dar el entretenimiento…

Spike- entonces… mmmm…

Thorax- em… matias… puedo?

Matias- aaaahhhh… adelante…

-Thorax absorbe el "amor" de Matías-

Matías- gegegegegegegegegege

Twilight- hO! Casi lo olvido, tengo que ir con Fluttershy, me temo que tendrán que terminar ustedes

Spike- voy contigo!

Matias- bien… más para mi

Thorax- puedo comer?

Matias- NO! JAAAAJAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight, a punto de salir con Spike-… AMABLE!... aaaaahhhh si me entero que fuiste malo con Thorax o alguien mas… ya verás!

Matias- aja… claro…

-ella cree que su amenaza logra algo, lo que logra es enojarme y querer golpear más las cosas; luego de comer, Thorax dijo que saldría para ver la ciudad y me invito a ir para… "enseñarle" como actuar-

Matias-… te faltan lentes o que? Sabes perfectamente quien y como soy no?

Thorax- aahhhh… si, pero eres el único que puede ayudarme… y prometiste ayudar a mi especie no?

Matias-... quiero dormir…

Thorax- acaso es lo único que haces?

Matías- sin guerra, sin muerte, sin destrucción o la necesidad de dirigir nada actualmente… si… y lo disfruto mucho cuando estoy en un lugar… planeta… con gravedad y atmosfera natural

Thorax- … estoy bastante seguro de que eres algún tipo de de maniaco… y eso me asusta

Matias- bienvenido al club…

Thorax- bien… estaré en mi cuarto

-en el momento en el que comenzó a subir, me quede pensando si estaría bien que le mostrara algo de la ciudad… aunque lo mas probable es que todo salga mal, y la verdad ni ganas asi que me quede dormido… no dormí ni 1 hora que increíblemente para mi perpetua existencia en dolor y de la mas absoluta nada, el árbol, en el que nos encontrábamos y que seguramente pesaba varias toneladas (posiblemente por mi) se levanto del suelo y se dio vuelta-

Matías, cayendo- QUE CARAJOOO!?

Thorax- aaaaaaaaAAA! Que esta pasando?

-Thorax podía volar… yo no, termine por traspasar el techo y caer sobre el hueco que quedo abajo… mire arriba y el árbol estaba efectivamente levitando en el aire… y me comenzaron a caer libros encima… y una silla… y media estantería-

Matías, tratando de evitar los objetos- AAAAAA! CARAJO! Basta! QUIEN CARAJOS ESTA HACIENDO ESTO!?

-las cosas me seguían cayendo, y me era bastante difícil levantarme cuando la heladera me callo finalmente-

=(/$!)(/$)(/"$(#"=)(/#"$) –informacion desconocida-

Thorax- ho no!... –tratando de cavar entre las cosas para sacar a Matías- vamos vamos vamos!

Owlowiscious, con varios libros- wu wu!

Thorax- q-que? Quien?!

-afuera, Thorax pudo distinguir a una multitud de ponys que veían como Twilight y alguien más estaban teniendo una disputa-

Thorax, viendo que afuera estaba lleno de ponys- HO NO! –escondiéndose- que hago? que hago? que hago?

-afuera, con Twilight-

Twilight- de acuerdo trixie… hagamos el duelo

Trixie- excelente…

-la biblioteca cae sobre el hoyo nuevamente-

Trixie- si yo pierdo… no volv…

Thorax, corriendo hacia Twilight- Twilight! Twilight!

Twilight- t-thorax? Estas bien? Que ha… Thorax estas afuera!

-todos miraban con miedo y susurros al cambiante, y Thorax lo sabia, pero tomando el valor que pudo, priorizo lo que creyó correcto-

Trixie- que es esto!? Quien interrumpe a la gran y poderosa Trixie!?

Thorax- no hay tiempo! M-Matías! la biblioteca! LIBROS!

Twilight- estoy a punto de tener un duelo thorax… no es el momento

Thorax- LA BIBLIOTECA APLASTO A MATÍAS!

Twilight- ho ho… -comenzando a correr hacia la biblioteca- no no no no no!

Trixie, acercándose- que? Acaso te rindes? JAJAJAJAJA!... y que rayos es un "Matías"?

Twilight- ho no! No sabes lo que has hecho!

Applejack- Twilight… no me digas que el… el está…

-de la nada, una mano metálica emerge de la tierra espantando a todos-

Twilight- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Thorax- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Applejack- SANTOS MANZANOS DEL HUERTO!

Trixie- PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESA COSA!?

Rainbow- sip… esta vivo… y esto es malo

=($!")($="!)/%)("=$)(/"=$ -informacion-

Matias, emergiendo lentamente de la tierra- aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! –con el rostro medio destrozado- CAAAAAPIIITAAAAALIIIISSSMOOOO!

-casi con la mitad de la piel, apenas con aire y tierra en lugares desconocidos por los hombres, las mujeres y algunos monos… donde… esta… Jhon CONHOR?!-

Matías- voy… a matarlos A TODOS!

Todos- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Trixie- que DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!

Twilight- NO NO NO! Por favor, solo cálmate… e… ella no sabía que estabas ahí… -viendo a Trixie- n-no es asi?

Matias, viendo a Trixie- ASÍ QUE FUISTE VOS QUIEN LO HIZO!

Trixie, en estado de shock- e… e… s-si!... y… y la-la gran y p-poderosa trixie…

Matías, sus ojos brillan en rojo mientras se levanta y camina hacia su objetivo- OBJETIVO DE ELIMINACIÓN CONFIRMADO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Trixie- ALÉJATE DE MI COSA HORRENDA!

-el ser inferiormente de color celeste, en un intento por preservar su existencia unida, uso magia para levantarme en el aire… y fue justo ahí… cuando me lamente de no traer LA PUTA ARMA MAS GRANDE QUE TENIA!-

Twilight- AAAALTOOOO!... aaahhhh… Trixie, bájalo! Tu pelea es con migo!

Trixie- ja! Y quien dice que no puedo hacerle nada? He? Amenazo a la gran y PODER…

Spike- em… Trixie… por favor bájalo AHORA!

Trixie- AAAAJAJAJAJAJA! Y porque habría de hacer eso? Acaso esto –sacudiendo a Matías- es algo peligroso? AAAJAJAJAJA

Twilight- m… matias… s-solo cálmate… n-no hagas nada

Trixie- porque le tienen tanto miedo? JA! Mas iedo entonces debería darles la GRAN Y POD…

Matias- INICIANDO PROTOCOLO DE EXTERMINIO… UNIDAD ELEGIDA –mirando directamente a Trixie- SER INFERIOR DE COLOR CELESTE!

Trixie- COMO QUE SER INFERIOR!?

Twilight- Trixie BÁJALO AHORA!

Trixie- JAJAJAJA! OBLIGAM…

Matias, apretando en su pecho- ACTIVANDO DISPOSITIVO… INICIANDO

-el inhibidor de disformidad se enciende, y en ese momento la magia que me sostenía en el aire deja de tener efecto, caigo sobre una rodilla (para efecto dramático) y prosigo con la eliminación…-

Matias, caminado hacia Trixie- tu-seras-**EXTEEERMINADOOOO!**

Trixie- PORQUE MI MAGIA NO FUNCIONA!?

Twilight, interponiéndose- NOOOOOO!

Matias-… como que "NO"?!... dije… **SERÁS EXTERMINADO!**

Twilight- Matías s-solo cálmate!... e-ella no sabia que estabas en la casa…

Matias-… y?!...

Twilight- s-solo deja… que yo lo resuelva si?... y no le hagas nada!...

Matías, viendo repetidamente a Trixie y a Twilight-… el objetivo parece fácilmente exterminable…

Rainbow- ella es una molestia… pero no se merece lo que sea que estés pensando!...

Rarity- tiene razón!... y como es que nuestra magia no funciona?

Rainbow- ja! Ustedes sin mag… MIS ALAS TAMPOCO FUNCIONAN?!

Twilight- y ahora que hiciste?!

Matias- active inhibidor de disformidad… que para su pobre e inferior existencia significaría "anulador de magia"…

Twilight- pues apágalo!

Matias- AAAAAJAJAJAJA! NO! Ahora sufrirán… ella será utilizada repetidamente como un martillo –señalando a Trixie- y nadie puede…

Twilight- maaatiaaass… la caída no te dolió tanto si ya estas gritando y queriendo buscar pelea

Rainbow- así que déjate de lloriqueos Y DEVUÉLVEME MIS ALAS!

Matias-... ya que estoy en eso podría usar a la cosa multicolor como clavo…

Twilight- aaahhhh… Trixie… solo discúlpate con el…

Trixie- podemos continuar si no es mucha molestia?! La gran y pod

Matías, viendo a trixie a los ojos- ggggggggggggggrrrrrrr…

Trixie-… glup… em… quiero decirrrr… l-lo ciento?

-twilight me mira esperando mi razonamiento tranquilo y pacifico… yo esperaba que lloviera helado de cobre del cielo tambien… todos podemos soñar como pueden ver-

Matías, furioso- GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –llendo hacia un árbol-

Rarity- o-oye! A donde vas?

Applejack- esto no me gusta

-la definición de mi santo puñetazo… SAN putazo… el que le meti el árbol que tenia en frente… no fue el de twilight porque… bueno… me estaría molestando de por vida… aaaaaaahhhhh… mucho mejor-

Twilight, viendo como el árbol habia explotado en astillas-… a…. a….. a….

Trixie- l-l-la g-gran y p-poderosa Trixie… q-quiere disculparce un poco mas…

Matías- bien… -apagando el inhibidor-…

Thorax, escondido atrás de un arbusto- fiu!... p-pensé que todo iba a estallar… no estallo nada verdad? –viendo al arbol-… hou…

Fluttershy, saliendo del árbol en el que estaba- yo también… em… me ayudas?

Thorax- ho claro…

Spike, atrás de una caja- jeje… que cobardes… je…

Matias-… tienen suerte de que el líder sea tan… "comprensivo"…

Rarity-… si… aja… seguro…

Applejack- tu comprensivo y yo la mejor timadora de Ponyville

Matias- EL LÍDER ESTA SINTIENDO CIERTA HOSTILIDAD… QUIZÁ DEJE REPENTINAMENTE DE SER TAN "COMPRENSIVO"!

Todas- AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Twilight- YA!... vete para allá y por favor… déjame solucionar esto…

-y así la cosa de color violeta y la cosa de color celeste volvieron a lo que intuí era una lucha de ver quien era peor para combatir… dado que usaron su "magia" para tirarse pasteles, comerlos, lanzarse nieve, envejecer y rejuvenecer a 2 tontos que estaban por ahí y sacarle bigotes al otro (si vas a tirar bigotes, tenes que tirártelos a vos)… lo único interesante fue que una casi muere aplastada… pero Twilight la salvo… aaaaaahhhh… que es esto!? Donde están los leones?! DONDE ESTÁN LOS GLADIADORES Y LA SANGRE!? DONDE ESTÁN MIS UVAS Y MI TRONO!?-

-y en eso, Twilight trato de devolver a los 2 tontos a su edad… o quizá transformarlos en manzanas… que se yo!-

Spike- vamos Twilight tu puedes!

Twilight, esforzándose- ñññññggggg!

Matias-… POR EL AMOR A DIOS! HACE ALGO COMO GANARLE… y después anda a comprar comida!... que ya me quede sin que cocinar para mi…

Rarity- está tratando zanjar algo con Trixie! Se mas respetuoso y apóyala!…

Matias-… oblígame!

-pese a mi gloriosa presencia "inspiradora", Twilight no pudo hacer nada contra la cosa de color celeste… "los hechizos de tiempo son muy abanzadozzzzzz"… claro, teletransporatarte es súper fácil no? Con un demonio niña-

Trixie- Trixie es la unicornio de mas alto nivel AAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... y ahora, la que se va a ir de Ponyville eres tu! PARA SIEMPRE!

Applejack, interponiéndose- ya es suficiente trixie!

Rarity- demostraste tu punto, pero no es posible que esperes que Twilight deje Ponyville para siempre

Trixie- ingenuas… ella ya se ha ido!

-asi, Twilight fue lanzada fuera del estado hasta los capos y cuando estuvo fuera, un "escudo" (alguien estuvo leyendo "bajo el domo") se puso sobre la ciudad… que carajos acaba de pasar?… esta es la "salvadora"?... la concha-DE-MI-**HERMANA!** Para esto me gaste!? Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh… debe de ser otra de sus "aventuras"… ya ven porque me quiero ir?!-

-las chicas fueron corriendo a verla y yo me quede con Thorax-

Matias-… bien… como si el "fin del mundo" pudiera venir de algo asi… me cago en todo

Thorax- que dijiste?

Matias- nada… aaaaahhhhhhhh… este es el tipo de cosas que la "amistad" esa de la que tanto hablan debería de solucionar…

Thorax- amistad que?... mmmm…

Matias- no te toca a vos participar… déjalas a ellas hacer… lo que sea que hagan… nosotros tenemos que hacer de cuenta que somos observadores… hablando de lo cual… me voy a ver a tex, que ya debe de tener algo… "preparado"… y vos te venís con migo

Thorax- p-pero no vamos a ayudarlas?! No vamos a hacer nada!?

Matias-… no… es lo maravilloso de ser el líder… si no me da la gana, no hago nada AAAAJAJAJAJAJA!...

Trixie- y ustedes 2, que se quedan parloteando?!... largo!

Matias, volteando lentamente-… **COMO… DIJISTE?...**

Trixie- n-nada! –alejandose rápidamente-

Thorax- p-pero me niego a no ayudarlas… s… son mis… aaahhhh

Matías, girando los ojos-… aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… bien… anda y "ayúdalas"… pero no uses la "transformación" tuya… que creo recordar algo de lo que pasaba hoy…

Thorax-… q-que?! Entonces eres vidente!

Matias- no… pero se el futuro… y el tuyo pende del hilo que tengo atado a mi pie, hace lo que te digo y no trates de ser más "útil"… Twilight es la que tiene que resolverlo, ella y ellas –señalando a Spike y a las mane 5-… así que nada de joderla… voy a ver en que anda tex

Rainbow- y ahora que vamos a hacer!?

Rarity- y-ya se… tenemos que ir y buscar algo que pueda darnos una pista sobre trixie!

Trixie- AAAJAJAJAJA!... y ustedes!... ahora harán lo que yo diga!

Matías-… me voy… suerte con esto…

Rainbow- y tú a donde crees que…

Matías, siguiendo camino- cosa suya, cosa del destino, futuro alterado bla bla bla…

Spike-… he?

Applejack- lo mismo digo… que?

Pinkie, sin boca- MSSMMMMMSMSMSSSMMMMM!

Fluttershy- em… perdona, que?

Pinkie- ÑÑÑÑÑÑ!... mmmm… M! –sacando papel y lápiz-

Fluttershy, leyendo la nota de pinkie- Pinkie dice, quiere decir que tenemos que hacerlo nosotras para no alterar la continuidad de nuestro espacio y tiempo... que?

Rainbow- lo mismo digo

Matias-… básicamente –yéndose-

Rarity-… ese chico es raro…

Rainbow- ni que lo digas…

-asi, nuestro líder glorioso y dictatorial fue hacia la base… hasta que me di cuenta de que quedaba del otro lado del "domo"-

Matías, al lado del domo-… pero la puta madre… ganas… cada día más ganas le tengo que poner a esto de no matarlos a todos… a ver

-pase la mano por debajo de domo, era pesado… mucho… carajo… como algo tan estúpido y simple que ellos lo mueven tan fácil con su "magia" y yo no podía moverlo!?... na-na-na-na; agarre con ambas manos, use todo el servo musculo posible y use mis poderes psíquicos para ayudarme, finalmente logre levantar la pared esta de porquería durante el suficiente tiempo para-

Matías, sosteniendo el domo con ambas manos y temblando-… ay… carajo… y ahora como paso?... a… la 1… a… las… 2…

-y pegue el salto antes de que me aplastara, logrando pasar el obstáculo del dia, me limpie y seguí para la base, cuando tex me contacto por radio… resulta que esto del "domo" se nota bastante y a él le había entrado cierta curiosidad-

Tex- puede explicarme que CARAJOS acaba de pasar?!

Matías, caminado hacia la base- domo, magia, chica con super poderes… día típico en este lugar…

Tex- y como salió?

Matias- el domo es una puta pecera gigante… se puede levantar…

Tex- aahhhhhh… bien… y porque salió?

Matías, molesto por la obvia respuesta-…. aAAAAAAHHHHHHH porque… el olor de mis pedos los iba a matar a todos…

Tex-… diría algo en contra pero es cierto…

Matias- ERA UN CHISTE!

Tex- JA-JA-JA… y ahí esta mi risa… me refiero a porque salió sin ayudarlos? Parece importante

Matias- pues tu líder dice que no lo es… y además es algo de ellos… ya sabes, en el resumen que te pase

Tex- que usted sabia de este lugar y sus posibles sucesos…

Matias- si…

Tex- entiendo… pero ahora que estamos acá… no se supone que el tiempo quizá cambio y no suceda todo como estaba "previsto"?...

Matias, parando-… AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG… si… es posible… y supongo que ahora me vas a mandar de vuelta para que todo "salga bien"…

Tex- no sé cómo no se dio cuenta de esto antes…

Matias- honestamente? entre las cosas que pasaron y que pueden pasar… no tengo la mas puta idea de como termine un día en este lugar… aaaaahhhh… voy a ir a ver a Twilight… ella creo… CREO… que tiene la batuta hoy… pero ahora no estoy tan seguro

Tex- quiere decir que ella es la que tiene que ayudarlos? Bien… la implementación de la vigilancia de drones es muy baja, pero el dron "ojo" 2 logro ver poco después de la aparición del "domo" a una forma de vida de color violeta dirigirse cerca del bosque…

Matias- mándalo a que la siga a ver si la encuentra… voy atrás… y las armas?

Tex- en construcción… al igual que toda la estructura de los búnkeres…

Matias- bien… y lo de los cambiantes?

Tex- temo que el avance es lento… recuerde que usted…

Matías- si si… yo desvié los recursos… pero igual se que no di por "paro total"… así que quería ver en que habías pensado…

Tex- ho… cierto… tendríamos que realizar una muestra de 13 a 24 diferentes cristales, probarlos, e ir descartando…

Matías- bieeeenn… mas trabajo... "hurra"…

Tex- recuerde que esa parte le corresponde al… "sujeto" que tiene con usted

Matias- a si… esta dentro del domo

Tex- esta seguro de dejarlos solos? Ellos no se si…

Matias- confían en la amistad? Bien… hagan alarde de eso ahora… voy a ver como está el caballo de color violeta… cambio y corto…

Tex-… es… Twilight… y se que lo sabe… cambio y corto

-camine con el Dron arriba, muy arriba, con su ojo que todo lo ve… como mi propio mensajero de dios que me permite violar la privacidad de cualquiera, me indico que Twilight estaba posiblemente dentro del bosque everfree haciendo no se que, gracias a sus sensores térmicos y a su capacidad de calcular la masa del objetivo por el calor que emite, encontré la posible ubicación de twilight… quiere decir que mas o menos calculo cual puede ser la "mancha roja" que el veía como Twilight gracias a su tamaño y radiación calórica… hecho esto se retiró de vuelta a la base para ahorrar batería… si… somos "amigables con el ambiente"-

Matías, entrando al bosque- ambientalmente amigables mi culo… mañana mismo quemo el bosque para que sufran el calor AAAJAJAJAJA!

-como siempre el bosque este es una cagada a todas luces… "bosque" estaría mal definido, ya que hay más naturaleza acá que en los hongos que tengo en el baño de casa, dentro de la espesura y el follaje, atravesé siguiendo las coordenadas, finalmente me encontré con una… cab… CARAJO!-

Matias- es la puta casa de la puta cebra!... aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… ahora me acuerdo… AGGG!... estar 10 años peleando medio que me saco informacion por un oído…

Zecora, saliendo de la cabaña- si mi ayuda quieres, despejarte debes… ven con migo a un lugar tranquilo

Matias- bien… volvimos a las rimas…

Twilight, sorprendida- M-Matías?

Zecora- ho… lo conoces entonces… pensaba que me engañaba, cuando dijo que como amigos se llevaban…

Twilight- ya lo conoces?

Zecora, asintiendo- mhm… así es, sus… "amigos" me visitaron una vez… pero me pregunto tal vez, como escapo del muro?, si acaso es mago o algo malo auguro…

Matias-... qué?!... a! muro… domo… es un domo… habla bien! El líder lo exige… y me "escape" levantándolo…

Twilight- con que?

Matías- con mis manos, y después de hablar con tex… me hiso darme cuenta de algo…

Zecora- quien es un… tec?

Twilight- luego te lo explico… que cosa?

Matias- que es muy posible que ustedes… hagan algo mal (ergo, la caguen como si no hubiera un mañana)… como de costumbre… así que vine a asegurarme de que hagan todo bien

Zecora, extrañada- no entiendo de lo que habla…

Twilight- ho! Es que esto es algo que sabes del futuro? Estaba predestinado?... no va a terminar tan mal como lo de sombra verdad?

Matias- si… y no voy a decírtelo, y no busques en mi las respuestas… y esperemos que no… la verdad no controlo todo lo que pasa sabes? Solo el 99,9999999%... pero ese insignificante 0,0000000001% sigue en manos del libre albedrío…

Zecora- el futuro conoce? Hay algo que me haya perdido cuando no estoy contigo –Mirando a Twilight- mi querido amigo?

Twilight, sonrojada- jejejejeje… ssssi… p-pero no es importante… a-ahora íbamos a que Zecora me ayude, ven con nosotras

Zecora- estas segura? –Hablando bajo- Parece seguirlo la locura…

Matias- escuche eso!

-así seguí a Twilight y a Zecora a un estanque donde en su perfecta forma redonda y agua tranquilas Twilight tenía que practicar a despejar la me… bla bla bla y magia magia magia… como sea, me senté bajo un árbol matando todos los bichos con mis poderes psíquicos y 300 wats de descarga eléctrica al aire (putos bichos) y espere a ver como resolvían esto… que levitar piedras en orden, que concentrarse en el silencio, que levitar mas piedras, que tener fe en ella, que pararse en el agua y levitarla como Jesús… carajo… quizá en mi mundo si vino a parar uno de estos… después le pregunto sobre lo del agua y el vino jejejejeje… como 3 horas mas tarde-

Zecora- despejarte… las angustias alejarlas… y cuando tu mente este balanceada… tu magia deja liberada…

Twilight, en medio de la laguna tratando de sostenerse- es… DIFÍCIL!...

Matías, medio dormido bajo un árbol- ni que fuera para tanto…

Zecora, viendo a Matías con molestia- silencio necesito, calla y observa la lección te solicito… ahora… ahhhhh… no hay ruidos… no hay sonidos ni gritos… ni quejidos… debes concentrarte en tus sentidos, olvida lo que has aprendido y así la victoria abras obtenido

Twilight, tratando de mantener el balance de su magia- ññññññññggg a! –su concentración se rompe- AA!

Matias, despertando de su media siesta- EH?!... a… si… y… ya terminamos?

Zecora, ignorándolo- hay mucho más que te puedo enseñar, pero la respuesta que buscas aun no la puedes alcanzar

Twilight, saliendo del agua- lo ciento Zecora, me estoy esforzando, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Trixie, hay algo diferente en ella… es como si hubiera pasado de alta y poderosa a mala y cruel…

Zecora, marchando hacia su cabaña- tus ideas se deben reajustar, para eso te tienes que concentrar…

Matias-… guau… QUE GRAN AYUDA… cuidado… quizá cuando le pidas salvar el mundo se ponga a meditar o algo…

Zecora- mis lecciones no todos las pueden entender, pero de todos, tu eres el de menos saber

Matias-… puedo captar, que de tonto me acabas de tratar CARAJO! Ya se me pego la rima!... aaaaagggg… que queres que aprenda? A como despejarse? Es fácil… solo desconectas la neurona numero 88888849-a y ya… en esta parte –señalando su cabeza-

Zecora, parándose- si tanto alardeas, porque no me lo demuestras

Matias, caminado hacia el lago- como quieras aaaaahhhh…

Twilight- al menos quizá sirva el descanso

Matias, pisando el agua sin hundirse- bla bla…

Zecora- baya… interesante…

Twilight- pensé que se hundiría

Matias- poder psíquico… y este truco me lo tengo que acordar porque sino me hundo hasta el fondo del mar, soy de metal… MALDITA SEA CON LAS RIMAS!

Zecora- jmjmjmjmjm…

Matias- ahora… que seguía? Em… eeeee… -chasqueando sus dedos- era… era… relajarse? Na… em… formar cosas con el agua? –del estanque surgen múltiples esferas de agua- em… que forma era? –las esferas cambian de forma, cuadrado, pirámide, triangulo- ba… no me acuerdo… -tocándose la nariz- bien… ya estoy sangrando

Zecora- impresionante concentración tienes, pero alardear aun así no debes, y porque te lastimas? Acaso usar tu magia es maligna?

Matias- no es magia, uso mi mente… un 27-29 % mas o menos… pero como no es por evolución sino por una aceleración por circuitos y concentración, el cerebro termina por tener fallas… para indicarme que tan mal estoy, mis sistemas drenan el exceso de sangre por las fosas nasales y –de la nada se cae al agua- BGBGBGBGBGBGGGB!

Twilight- jmjmjmjmjmjm

Zecora- como dije, concentrarte necesitas y dejar las fanfarronerías

Matias, levantando toda el agua y saliendo del hueco- JAMÁS! aaaagGGG!...

Twilight- también dejar el enojo, eso te hace mal

Matias- Twilight… lo último que quiere una persona enojada ES QUE LE DIGAN QUE NO SE ENOJE!... aaaagggg… me duele la cabeza… no uso mis habilidades psíquicas para esto… son mas para aumentar mi fuerza, resistencia y capacidad mental… ahora… vuelvan a lo suyo y resuelvan el problema de una vez… -dejando caer el agua al estanque-

Twilight- se supone que tienes que ayudarnos!

Matias- ñe ñe ñe… NADA! El líder te está ayudando, te dice que lo hagas… ahora hacelo!

Zecora, partiendo a su cabaña- de hecho… un descanso no seria mal recomendado, hay que despejar la mente y dejar la lección de lado…

Twilight, yendo junto a Zecora- vamos… aahhhh…

-seguí a los intentos de hechicera y "bruja africana" a su casa… cuando llegamos, la cosa de color amarillo y roza (Fluttershy) apareció siendo arrastrada por unos pájaros y con lo que supongo es un disfraz… cuánto pesa para que unas aves la lleven como si nada? Que acaso cuanto mas insignificante y temerosa sea, su materia pesa menos?... interesante-

Twilight- Fluttershy! Como… como saliste? Y que haces aquí?

Fluttershy, escondiéndose tras su melena y mirando a todas direcciones- em… yo… v…

Twilight, asustada- acaso sucedió algo?! Tengo que ir para alla! Spike esta bien? Y Applejack? Y Rainbow? Y…

Matias- Twilight…

Twilight- ahora no! Tengo que ir

Matías- Twilight… la cosa de color amarillo evidentemente está asustada

Zecora- temer no debes… entre amigos confiar puedes

Fluttershy- l-lo ciento… e-es que el bosque

Zecora- ho, te entiendo, el bosque puede dar miedo… pasa a mi morada para estar relajada –invitándola-

Fluttershy, sonriendo- gracias…

-Fluttershy le explico a Twilight lo que pasaba una vez adentro-

Twilight- no puedo creer que no reconocí el amuleto del alicornio!

Matias- (no puedo creer que no me la faje a golpes ahí mismo… aaaaahhhh puto destino)

Fluttershy- mientras mas lo use, mas se va a corromper

Twilight- pero como voy a vencer a ese amuleto, mi magia no es tan poderosa

Zecora- Twilight Sparkle, muchísimo te has esforzado, todas mis lecciones las has dominado, pero una a faltado, si los trucos de Trixie te dan muchas fatigas, debes guardar tu magia y usar a tus amigas…

Twilight, pensando- mmmm… guardar tu magia… usar a tus amigas… guardar tu magia… usar a tus amgias… ññññññ…

Matias-… me estoy aburriendoooo…

Twilight, enojada- trato de pensar! No es como si no me importara nada ni nadie y tuviera todas las respuestas! Podrías ser de ayuda! Pero no!... prefieres guardarte y hacer lo que…

Matias, viendo a Twilight- usar a tus amigas… guardar tu magia… el truco es, no mostrar tus cartas… MALDITA RIMA! –Viendo a Zecora con molestia-

Zecora- jmjmjmjm…

Twilight- si! Ya se… es lo qu… lo tengo! Zecora eres una genio!

Zecora, asintiendo- mhm…

Matias- el líder siempre está ahí… para saber que hacer… y no decírtelo para fastidiarte… ya deberías saberlo jajajaja

Zecora- dejando de lado sus insultos y la molestia, como pretendes ganarle a esta bestia?

Twilight- ya lo tengo, tendrás que volver a entrar a Ponyville Fluttershy… -comenzando a escribir un plan-

Matias-… ese es tu plan?... a, si… ya lo recuerdo… siempre quise decirte QUE MAL PLAN! AAAAJAJAJAJA!

Zecora- si interrumpir quieres, la salida tomar puedes

Matias- no! El líder no se va… el líder interrumpe… el líder ordena… de hecho, yo fui quien le dijo a Zecora que te dijera eso…

Twilight, sorprendida- e-enserio?! –Viendo a Zecora-

Zecora, sin entender- q-que? claro que no!

Matias- bueno… quizá si tuvo un poquito de albedrío…pero porque yo se lo permití!

Todas- aaaaagggg…

Matias- AAAAJAJAJAJA!

-asi las pobres capacidades dirigidas por Twilight lograron llevar el plan adelante, me quede viendo como preparaban la "treta", con suerte todo seguía y yo no tenia que hacer nada… aaaaaahhhh es agradable ver como otros trabajan y uno solo les grita desde lejos que lo que hacen esta mal… porque? Porque YO LO DIGO!-

Twilight- serias mas de ayuda si te movieras!

Matias- JAMAS! AAAJAJAJAJAJA!... y es el verde

Twilight- que?

Zecora, tomando el pomo de la puerta del baño- este?

Matias- asi es… el líder a elegido bien…

Zecora- … realmente asi lo soportas? Asi es cómo se comporta?

Twilight- aaaahhhh… si, y no… creo que se pone así cuando esta "feliz" de que todo salga como el quiere…

Zecora- extraño…

Matias- saben que puedo escucharlos no?... ahora, pony de puerta… ve y has lo que evidentemente el líder no haría…

Twilight- estar cuerdo?

Zecora- dejar de fastidiar?

Twilight- aprender finalmente de la amistad y el respeto al otro?

Matias- evitar resolver algo con una violencia desmedida… AAAJAJAJAJA… pero para la próxima, te dejas de estas tonterías y la noqueas de un golpe, entendido?

Twilight- claro que no! No se cómo Trixie obtuvo ese collar, pero no se merece… lo que sea que estés pensando! La violencia no resuelve nada… solo da mas problemas… y ella esta confundida

Matias- que no me tire tu casa en la cabeza y quizá la próxima no se me ocurra dejarla con moretones que los hereden sus nietos

-así, marchamos luego de esperar unas horas, devuelta a la ciudad, donde supuestamente ya estaba todo preparado; nos paramos en frente del domo-

Twilight- esperen –golpeando el domo- ella vendrá…

Zecora- espero que estés preparada, yo tengo toda esperanza

Matías-… no es mas útil… que lo levantemos y ya?

Twilight- hay que seguir el plan

-asi apareció la cosa de color celeste, con un carruaje sin ruedas, como una cama matrimonial de oro solido tirada por 2 tarados-

Trixie- TUUUu… -bajándose del carruaje- que te pasa Twilight Sparkle, no te gusta tu exilio?

Twilight- se lo del amuleto del alicornio, sé que hiciste trampa

Trixie, "sorprendida"- trampa?... mua?

Twilight- si, y crei que quisieras ver como es un verdadero amuleto mágico, Zecora me lo dio y es de más allá del bosque everfree y es mucho mas poderoso que tu mísero amuleto del alicornio

Trixie- JA-JA nada es más poderoso que el amuleto del alicornio… y ningún pony ES MAS PODEROSO QUE LA GRANDIOSA Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! –con sus ojos brillando en rojo-

Twilight- quieres apostarle todo a tu amuleto? Que te parece otro duelo…

Trixie- y porque lo haría?

Twilight- eso depende de ti, pero supongo que nunca veras la magia de más allá del bosque everfree –comenzando a marcharse- vámonos Zecora

-yo me quede parado viendo a la cosa celeste, pensando si tendría un seguro de vida, y con ella tratando de evitar el contacto visual con migo, hasta que se decidió-

Trixie- espera! –desapareciendo el domo y apareciendo al lado de Twilight- bueno bueno, tu ganas, un segundo duelo… pero nadie puede intervenir para ayudarte

Twilight- porque lo dices?

Trixie, susurrando- porque esa cosa aun me guarda rencor

Matias- la cosa tiene nombre y raza… líder y perfecta…

Zecora- el no molestara, si es que lo logras ignorar

Matias- no hago promesas

Trixie- entonces no hay trato

Matias- aceptaras porque igualmente voy a lastimarte

-mientras que Twilight y Zecora se molestaban, Trixie camino un poco hacia atrás con miedo-

Twilight-… matiaaaasss…

Matias- aaaaaaaahhhhh…

Twilight- el lo hará…

Trixie- perfecto… aunque… que es el?

Matias- es que ustedes no se enteran de nada? Ag…

-caminamos al centro de la ciudad donde tendría lugar su duelo, me senté en el suelo con un árbol a mi espalda y espere a que salieran los leones y gladiadores… no… esperen-

Matias- aaaaaaahhhhh… no hay buena diversión para uno

-con la plaza llena de algunos ponys, con la que creo era la alcaldesa (ya ni me acuerdo) encerrada en una jaula y con banderas rojas por todos lados… joder… admito que me gusta un poco el estilo… pero faltan mas personas en jaulas y mas picos y cosas puntiagudas… quizá a lo mad max… con mas… inmortal Joe JAJAJA… el duelo comenzó-

Matias- joder!... me gusta el estilo JAJAJAJAJA!

Twilight- no es el momento para bromas!

Matias- y quien dijo que es una broma? AAAAJAJAJAJA

-asi, el "duelo" sin gladiadores y los habituales sacrificios tuvo lugar, hechizo aquí, tiempo allá, modificación de la materia a nivel celular, todo fantástico y espectacular, mientras obviamente Twilight la hacia quedar mal por el truco, al lado se me acerco un pony-

Fluttershy- no puedo creer que este resultando…

Matias- si si… es imprecion… momento… que haces aca?

Fluttershy- ho, bueno, yo tenía miedo y Thorax me dijo que estaría dispuesto, además como cambiante el tiene mucha experiencia de su lado

Matias, levantándose- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh… ahí va el destino… han destruido al universo mismo y alterado el balance cosmic… bla bla… como sea… ya me lo veía venir

Fluttershy- que? Porque yo no estoy ahí?

Matias- básicamente…

#?

Trixie, tomando el amuleto de Twilight- muajajajajajajaj MUAJAJAJAJA! Con este amuleto ahora gobernare a toda ecue…

"Rainbow"- lo tengo!

Rainbow- lo tengo!

-ambas Rainbow chocaron en el aire-

Trixie, viendo como ambos caían a cada lado- JA! Nadie puede con la gran y poderosa trixie! Ahora ambos amuletos son míos! Ahora ECUESTRIA ES MIA!

-se coloco ambos amuletos y su poder volvió-

Twilight- ho no!

Rarity- y ahora que hacemos?!

Applejack- hay que sacárselo a como de lugar

Pinkie- MMM!MM! –tocando sus instrumentos-

Trixie- TU DEJA DE HACER ESE MOLESTO RUIDO! –disparando contra Pinkie, esta sale despedida contra un árbol y sus instrumentos quedan en sus ramas-

Pinkie, derrotada- mm…

Twilight- PINKIE!

Rainbow- eso es todo! –Lanzándose contra Trixie-

Applejack- RAINBOW NO!

-Rainbow se lanzó sin pensar demasiado las cosas y termino por ser agarrada por la magia de Trixie y golpeada repetidamente contra el suelo como una colcha vieja que uno sacude-

Trixie, arrojando a Rainbow junto a Pinkie- MUAJAJAJAJAJA y quédate ahí!

"Rainbow", convirtiéndose en Thorax- NO! –Socorriendo a las ponys caídas-

Spike- thorax! Ayúdame con esto! –tratando de quitar a Pinkie del arbol-

Thorax- todo esto es mi culpa… como pude ser tan tonto… estarían mejor sin mi…

Spike- no digas eso! Es algo que podía pasar!

Twilight- que acaso no ves lo que te está haciendo ese amuleto! Te esta volviendo loca!

Trixie- LOCA!? Acaso me llamaste loca!? A la GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE! GGGGRRRR –disparando contra Twilight-

Twilight, bloqueando con su escudo como podía- Applejack, Rarity, salgan de aquí!

Trixie- MUAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJA! –sus ojos brillan en rojo carmesí-

Fluttershy- tengo que ayudar a Rainbow… em… no vas a ayudarnos? –Viendo a Matías-

Matías-… calculando…

Fluttershy-… que?

Matías- calculo que sería mejor… dejar que ustedes lo hagan, o intervenir…

-que por calculo se interprete que estoy pensando un par de escenarios y consecuencias… tampoco tengo la formula de la vida-

Fluttershy- p-pero mis amigas! Tus amigas están en peligro! No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada!

Matías-… observación: si puedo… la pregunta es… tengo? Debo?...

-alrededor de Trixie se forman nubes negras mientras sus rayos de electricidad impactan contra el suelo-

Fluttershy, colocando su casco contra Matías- por favor… podrían herirlas… podrían…

Matias-… podrían hacer un nuevo truco para que se los saque…

Fluttershy- pero como?!

Matias-… aaaaaaahhhhhhh… haber… em…

-concentrándome, influyendo en las mentes menores… el líder dicta…-

Matías- y cual susurro… cual… consiencia muajajajaja…("el duelo aun no termina")

Twilight, tratando de no ser arrastrada por la corriente- t-trixie! El duelo aun no termina!

Trixie- muajajajaja! Y como planeas vencerme sin esto? He? MUAJAJAJAJAJA –señalando el amuleto-

Twilight, dudando- yo… yo…

Matías- ("con mis amigas… y con mi astucia…")

Twilight- siempre puedo! Y tu no eres mejor que yo, aun…

Matias- ("aun no sabes que puedes "combinar ambos amuletos", y cuando se los quite, se los arrebato")

Fluttershy, viendo que Matías solo se quedaba mirando a Twilight- Matías! Estas bien? Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Twilight- aun se como vencerte… solo tengo que combinar los amuletos!

Trixie- combinar… LOS AMULETOS!?

Twilight, sonriendo- si… acaso no sabes que el amuleto de zecora se puede unir a otros artefactos mágicos? Solo tienes que… ups!

Trixie- que QUE!? Dímelo ahora! O DESTRUIRÉ A TUS AMIGAS!

Twilight- NO! S-solo tienes…

-…-

Matias-… y bien?!

Twilight- que?!

Matias- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH… -ablando bajo y masajeándose los ojos- solo tendría que juntar las piedras… pero lo que obviamente no te quiere decir es que si lo haces con ambos puestos te va a reventar la sobrecarga mágica…

Trixie- JA! TE ESCUCHE! MUAJAJAJAJAJA! –quitándose ambos amuletos y preparándose para tocar ambos-

Matías, viendo que las demás estaban ayudando a Rainbow y a Pinkie- aaaaahhhh… bueno… supongo que tengo que hacer algo

Fluttershy- hazlo ahora! Esta por ganar!

Matías, agarrando a Fluttershy- ataja el rojo… por dios, que no es tan difícil

Trixie- Y AHORA SU NUEV…

-y lance la pobre existencia de la cosa amarilla… saben… si pesa poco, aun con miedo y sollozando, logro atajar el amuleto del "cosocornio" y caer en un arbusto… porque era planeado eso ultimo… obvvvio…-

Trixie- OYE!

Twilight, levantando a Trixie con su magia- esto se acabó!

Trixie- aun tengo el otro amuleto!

Matias, acercándose- POR FIN!... por dios… -metiendo la mano y atajando el otro amuleto-

Trixie- oye! Eso es mio!

Matias, masticando el picaporte de zecora- ñam ñam ñam… nada de amuleto… todo fue una treta, perdiste y el mundo esta a salvo y bla bla bla…

Twilight- y ahora Zecora guardara el amuleto del alicornio a buen…

Matias, agarrando el amuleto del alicornio y masticándolo mientras veía a Twilight-… ñam… ñam… ñam…

-se podía escuchar como el metal se doblaba y se rompía mientras lo masticaba-

Trixie-… p… pero porque?!

Twilight- eso quisiera saber!

Matias- PORQUE SON INCREÍBLEMENTE TONTOS!... aaaaaahhhhhh… GGGGGPUAG! –escupiendo el amuleto y pisándolo repetidamente- no quiero que otro tonto agarre esto y termine por dar problemas… y vos! –Viendo a Trixie- A LA PRÓXIMA TE RENDÍS MAS RÁPIDO O TE PARTO YO!... aaaaagggg

Twiligh-… ACASO PERDISTE LA CAB…

Matías, molesto- Y VOS! CUAL ES LA ESCUSA DE NO AGARRARLO CON LA TELEQUINESIS ESTA QUE TANTO USAS?! CUANDO ELLA SE LO SACO?...

Twilight- b… e… oye!

Applejack- no deberías andar de gritón y acusón, no te vi hacer demasiado!

Matías, sonriendo maniáticamente a Twilight-…

Twilight- que?...

Matías, sonriendo maniáticamente- espero…

Twilight- a que?

Rainbow- vas a decirnos o que?

Matias-… sabes porque dije lo que dije... lo que Trixie escucho "misteriosamente" –haciendo comillas con los dedos-

Twilight- por… espera… Trixie, el que… que escuchaste

Trixie, aun levitada- me puedes bajar primero?

Twilight- perdón…

Trixie- gracias… el me…

-en eso la turba de ponys que miraban el espectáculo salto a felicitar a Twilight y a las demás por todo, Trixie se escabullo fuera de escena por un lado y Thorax por otro, cuando el bullicio fue terminado, la "alcaldesa" liberada, las banderas quitadas y demás… Twilight volvió a mi, que estaba apoyado contra la pared exterior de "su" biblioteca… "su": propiedad obvia del líder que te permite habitar porque así lo dicta-

Twilight- bien… fue un dia… de esos… pero aun espero una explicación por lo de gritarme!

Spike, apareciendo detrás con un montón de banderas a cuestas- si! Que te sucedió?

Matias- la obviedad de la situación… que ustedes no ven…

Twilight- que es lo obvio!

Matías, sonriendo maniáticamente- que el líder siempre esta ahí… jejejejeje

Applejack, con una carreta, las demás y con Pinkie ya pudiendo hablar- conseguiste hacer que se disculpe?

Twilight- en eso estoy

Applejack- y ya que estamos en eso…

Pinkie- porque Trixie cayó en eso de quitarse los collares al final?

Zecora- tu mente ágil debe ser, si ese plan rápido pudiste hacer

Twilight- bueno porque tuve una idea, cuando ella no cayó en primer lugar, pensé, "que ta…

Matias- (aaaaaahhhhh… se lo digo?... o no se lo digo?... ese tema de sus frágiles egos y seguridades sobre si mismos… pero también esta mi tema de hacerlos sentir inferiores e imperfectos ante mi, el líder… JAJAJAJA)

Twilight- … y así, pensé que si lograba decirle que eso le daría más poder ella respondería… la pregunta es, que fue lo que escucho de ti, que la hizo caer en el truco?

Matías, distraído- que lo que?... a si… hable bajo, pero para que me escuchara… a sabiendas de que pensaría que le "escondía" informacion…

Applejack- haber haber… y como sabias de todo es si…

Rainbow- si twi lo pensó en el momento!

Matias, sonriendo maniáticamente-… je… je… je…

Applejack- e-esto da cada vez mas miedo… glup

Fluttershy, tapándose la cara por miedo- p-puedes p-parar?

Twilight, asustada-… TE METISTE EN MI MENTE!?

Matias- puede ser…

Zecora- del plan sabias? Leer mentes podías?

Matias- se nota que ser ermitaña te deja con pocas noticias…

Rarirty- pero la pregunta es… si tu leíste la mente de Twilight… o…

Applejack- o?...

Rarity- bueno… ya no se me ocurre nada, pero con el siempre hay un o…

Twilight-… o… si tu me diste la idea… -viendo a Matías con los ojos tristes-… no es asi?

Matias- o vos me leíste la mente… o puedo predecir lo que vas a hacer… no se…

Rainbow- le diste esa idea, si o no!

Matias- la leí… e intervine...

Twilight- e… espera, intervenir? No hiciste nada porque sabias lo que iba a pasar?

Matias-… creo que deje eso en claro desde el primer dia… y desde que te dije que tu plan era malo… y desde el momento en el que comenzaste a respirar… jajajajajajaja!

Applejack- y si ayudarnos iba en contra del "destino" o lo que sea… porque lo hiciste?

Fluttershy- em… por… mi… lo ciento, yo

Thorax, saliendo de la biblioteca- no… fue por mi… me dijiste que no tenía que hacer nada e igual quise ayudar… perdonen… -triste- lo ciento mucho

Twilight- Thorax… no… no fue tu culpa

Rainbow- aunque el golpe si lo fue

Applejack- Rainbow!

Rainbow- p-pero no fue para tanto… fuste rápido si pudiste alcanzarme –sonriéndole-

Twilight- aun asi… sabias que el no tenia que hacer nada?

Matias- el líder… sabe lo que tiene que pasar… lo que tiene que hacerse… porque es el líder y el dicta que así sea…

Twilight, molesta- ÑÑÑÑÑ!…

Applejack- te vas a dejar de tonterías?

Matías- vas a dejar de ser naranja y fastidiosa con las manzanas?...

Applejack- OYE!

Matias- y si… cuando la vi a ella –señalando a Fluttershy-… pero el líder es… "amable"… y con esa amabilidad quizá solo te rompa algunos huesos… a ambos –señalando a thorax y a Fluttershy-

Fluttershy, escondida atrás de la carreta a de Applejack- noooo! AAAAA!

Twilight- MATÍAS!

Matias- y ese es mi nombre… -viendo a Twilight- que?

Rainbow- ellos solo hicieron lo que creían correcto! Y yo también apoye que Thorax me imitara

Thorax- n-no nos vas a hacer daño… o si? –Escondido tras la puerta de la biblioteca-

Matias- si… voy a tener que hacerles daño… vos por no obedecer mi más absoluta autoridad… y a ella… porque no hiso lo que tenía que hacer aunque era obvio que no habia forma en que lo supiera… PERO EL LÍDER EXIGE QUE IGUAL LO SEPAS!...

Twilight-… matias…

Matías-… si, cosa de color violeta?

Twilight- MATÍAS…

Matias- aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... bien… todos hicieron un… GRAN… TRABAJO… AGGGG…

Twilight- mejor

Zecora-… tratarlo como a un niño e imponerle un castigo, funciona consigo?

Twilight- mejor de lo que crees… y ni Spike cuando era bebe me daba tantos problemas!

Matias- el líder existe para patear los problemas existentes… resolverlos con absoluta y total violencia… y luego imponerte los que el desee… incluso a ella –señalando a Zecora- tendría que empezar a fastidiarla… es mas! Desde ahora el bosque es MIO! Así que NO tomes MIS cosas de MI casa nueva con forma de árbol-choza y viví en dolor… -sonriendo-

Zecora-…

Matias, sonriendo-…

Twilight, con un casco en la cara-…

Applejack-… puedo ir a buscar la tabla con la que la abuela Smith nos amenazaba de niños para comportarnos… si quieres twi…

Twilight- aaaaahhHHHHGGG!

Matías, sonriendo-… de nada…

Zecora- realmente no piensas que vaya a tomar en serio, las incongruencias de u…

Matías- UN QUE?!... –poniendo su cara cerca- un… que?...

Twilight- MATÍAS!

Rainbow- sabes lo que toca…

Matías, viendo como todas lo veían con molestia y fastidio-… al cabo que ni quería el bosque ese… -metiéndose en la biblioteca-

Twilight- ESO NO TE EXIME! Ven aquí y discúlpate!

-logre cerrar la puerta y ellas se quedaron afuera gritándome… y saben como termino la situación… al final y para la noche, todas y todos estaban reunidos en el centro de la ciudad presenciando el espectáculo que daba Twilight con unos animales… si vas a hacer volar cosas al menos préndelas fuego antes… aaaahhhhh… aburrido; mientras disfrutaban la compañía mutua de sus tonterías, inclusive Thorax se disfrazó y se presentó junto a Spike a Luna y a algunos mas, yo me quede pensando en el amuleto que había masticado, escupido, pisado y luego me lo guarde en el bolsillo… lo iba a destruir con el protocolo de "absoluta decisión"… básicamente? Implica meterlo en un cohete con destino al sol… llegaría en 3 meses… pero al menos no va a estar cerca para que nadie trate de hacer algo estúpido con el… pero pensé… en su forma… en su color… rojo… los ojos del usuario también… puta madre, esto era de sombra?... quizá… aunque a él le va mas lo morado… creo… la verdad es que estoy cansado y no se si seguir pensando en estas cosas-

-cuando levante la vista, apoyado sobre una casa cercana al festejo, los vi a todos… disfrutando la compañía mutua, la "amistad" y todo eso… pero el dolor me golpeo incluso en el ambiente de diversión… cuando pensé en quedarme… cuando pensé en verlos envejecer… cuando pensé en toda su vida por delante… yo no tenia porque estar acá, porque tener cabida en esa vida… y pensé que cuando volviera a mi propia vida… acaso no me esperaba algo igual?... porque la inmortalidad no existe… y al final… todos somos polvo… y al polvo volveremos-

-y cuanto mas pienso en eso… más las veo… a todas ellas disfrutando de sus momentos… nunca me había parado lo suficiente para pensar en esas cosas de la vida… de… dejar… de hacer lo que hago… porque me vuelvo viejo… porque sigo-

-la verdad me golpeo como un shock de alcohol etílico… pero no que yo iba a envejecer, a tener una vida asi, con amigas y amigos a mi alrededor… que iba a tener hijos o que terminaría en una cama de hospital feliz de todo lo que hice… yo iba a morir… en algún momento… en algún lugar… para mi no hay jubilación… para mi no hay una playa, unas vacaciones o un final… porque prefería morir peleando que estar con ellas… que estar así… y quizá… todo porque le tenia mas miedo a ser feliz… a dejar todo esto… antes de dejar de pelear… antes… de dejar la guerra-

-porque la guerra no cambia nunca… pero te cambia a vos… y sufrir… por estar en ella… o por salir… prefiero lo primero-

Matias- cualquiera sea la respuesta… creo que en este punto no me daría nada (=mensaje=)

Matias, por radio- los fuegos son artificiales tex…

Tex- SEÑOR! TIENE QUE VENIR PARA ACÁ AHO…

-y antes de que la frase terminara, antes de que la adrenalina volviera a su punto máximo… mire como caía un copo de nieve frente a mi… carajos tex, le erraste a la puta calculadora… y vos sos la calculadora-

* * *

Kalibre: **_"... la entidad que vive en todas las armas... la maldad y bondad que existe en cada disparo hecho por cada arma de fuego fabricada... este a elegido a muchos campeones para que disparen en su nombre... uno de ellos fue un hombre con mente de niño... tan tonto y listo que disparo a la muerte, al cielo, al infierno... y al kalibre mismo..."_**

-bersiculo cantado por los "armacultistas"... nombre: oda al idiota del lider-


End file.
